Just to be
by upac
Summary: Sechs Jahre nach dem Krieg findet Hermine in einer Welt ohne Voldemort eine Gruppe von misshandelten Waisen und den Mann, der bleibt und versucht die Situation wieder irgendwie zu retten. Eine Geschichte über Versöhnung, Erlösung und vor allem Liebe. Nominiert: Best Het Romance, HP Fanfic Poll Awards
1. Die Vergessenen

_**Hierbei handelt es sich um eine ÜBERSETZUNG!  
**_

_**Diese FF gehört ganz alleine Amarti (!) und ich habe lediglich die Erlaubnis diese wundervolle Arbeit zu übersetzen. Vielen, vielen Dank!  
**_

_**Das Original könnt ihr hier auf fanfiction net finden  
**_

**_Mein allergrößtes Dankeschön geht an meine Beta Fiore, ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen. Danke für deine Zeit und deine enorme Hilfe_  
**

* * *

***~* Die Vergessenen *~***

Hermine zuckte bei dem Geräusch einer zuknallenden Tür hinter ihr zusammen und zog automatisch ihren Zauberstab. Für wenige Sekunden hielt sie den Zauberstab und verengte ihre Augen, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie war und entspannte sich etwas.

Sechs Jahre waren inzwischen seit dem Ende des Krieges vergangen und noch immer zuckte sie bei jedem plötzlichen Geräusch zusammen und musste ihren Zauberstab ziehen. Resttrauma hatten die Heiler gesagt. Posttraumatische Belastung hatten die Muggel-Ärzte gesagt. Wie auch immer sie es nannten, es blieb. Freilich, es war bei Weitem nicht mehr so schlimm wie im ersten Jahr nach dem Krieg oder so, wo sie jede Nacht aus irgendwelchen Albträumen aufgewacht war und ihr nur der Traumlose Schlaf die nötige Ruhe verschaffen konnte. Jeden Tag, jeden Monat, jedes Jahr wurde es besser. Sie hatte bereits seit Langem die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es irgendwann vollständig verschwinden würde.

„Hier entlang", sagte die Leiterin Miss Glastonbury. Hermine nickte und folgte ihr. Es war einer ihrer ersten Aufträge, seit sie in die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung gewechselt war. Sie war hier, um eine Überwachung und Audit des vom Ministerium geleiteten Waisenhauses durchzuführen. Das Zauberwaisenhaus. Wo die meisten Waisenkinder des Krieges gelandet waren.

„Selbstverständlich wurden einige unserer Schützlinge inzwischen adoptiert und leben jetzt bei ihren neuen Familien", fuhr Miss Glastonbury im forschen Ton fort und erinnerte Hermine irgendwie an Minerva McGonagall, nur ohne den schottischen Akzent. „Und viele wurden volljährig oder sind auf nach Hogwarts. Aber es gibt immer noch ein paar, die in den Sommermonaten zurückkehren und wir haben auch immer noch ein paar ganz junge, die seit dem Ende des Krieges hier sind. Und zu ihnen werde ich Sie jetzt bringen."

Sie gingen eine schmale, dunkle Treppe hinunter, die anscheinend in den Keller führte. Oder einen Kerker.

„Sie leben hier unten?", fragte Hermine.

Miss Glastonbury nickte.

„Die ganze Zeit?"

Miss Glastonbury nickte erneut. „Wir haben versucht sie oben zusammen mit den anderen Kindern wohnen zu lassen, denjenigen, die ihre Eltern im Krieg verloren haben, wir nennen sie die ‚Übergangskinder', weil sie fast immer gleich adoptiert oder zu Pflegefamilien geschickt werden. Aber diese hier sind unsere… dauerhafteren Bewohner. Sie können sich Gott sei Dank nicht an ihre Eltern erinnern und sie kennen nur diesen Ort hier. Sie haben Angst, wenn sie in der Nähe der anderen sind. Sie… verlieren ihre Kontrolle. Also zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit und auch als Beruhigung den anderen Kindern gegenüber, dachten wir, sei es das Beste, wenn wir sie hier unten wohnen lassen. Zusammen."

Hermine war zu erschrocken, um irgendetwas zu notieren. Nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Notizen brauchte, um sich zu erinnern.

„Wie können Sie… ich meine, das ist einfach grausam. Es ist wie ein Gefängnis."

Miss Glastonbury hielt an und drehte sich zu ihr um, starrte sie über ihre spitze Nase hinweg durch ihre schmale Brille an. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Granger, ich würde ein Zuhause für sie suchen, wenn ich es könnte." Und wenn ich sie dazu bringen könnte, mit der Außenwelt zu interagieren, dann würde ich auch dies tun. Diese Kinder haben Probleme. Wutausbrüche. Albträume. Unkontrollierbare magische Ausbrüche. Menschen wurden verletzt, Miss Granger, und einige von ihnen sehr schwer." Hermine schwieg. „Ich weise Ihre Anspielung, dass wir hier Grausamkeiten ausüben, zurück. Das tun wir nicht. Ich liebe jedes Kind hier, als wäre es mein eigenes."

Miss Glastonburys Ton verdeutlichte klar, dass sie im Grunde nicht jedes der Kinder in diesem Heim liebte.

„Gehen sie jemals raus?"

„Wir versuchen es. Sie wollen es nicht."

„Was ist mit ihrer Krankengeschichte? Ihrer Erziehung? Ihrer Bildung?"

„Wir haben Heiler und Lehrer, die zu ihnen kommen. Leider besitzt es diesen Drehtüreffekt. Die meisten, die kommen, halten nicht sehr lange durch. Einige andere kommen nur kurz, als eine Vereinbarung mit dem Ministerium, für gewöhnlich Arbeiter als Sozialstundenabbau."

„Kriminelle kümmern sich um diese Kinder?" Hermine zog ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen hoch. _Welche anderen Horrorszenarien werde ich hier noch finden?_

„Wir würde niemals jemand gefährlichen an die Kinder heranlassen, Miss Granger." Miss Glastonburys Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. Hermine nickte. „Ich muss meine Freiwilligen nehmen, woher ich sie kriegen kann, da es schwierig ist jemand fest einzustellen. Im Grunde habe ich nur einen dauerhaften Mitarbeiter, der sich um diese Kinder kümmert."

„Ich würde gerne mit ihm, wer auch immer er ist, reden", sagte Hermine. „Für den Bericht."

„Ich kann es vielleicht arrangieren. Er wird eventuell nicht zustimmen."

„Sie können es ihm nicht befehlen?"

„Das ist kein Mann, der sich leicht Befehle erteilen lässt. Er arbeitet recht unabhängig. Es war einer seiner Konditionen, als er hier angefangen hat. Ich war nicht in einer Position, diesen Punkt zu verhandeln."

„Interessant", überlegte Hermine. „Gibt es irgendwelche Beweise für Kriegstraumata bei diesen Kindern?"

Miss Glastonbury nickte schwer. „Einige der Schlimmsten, die ich bisher gesehen habe."

„Sie, ah, Sie haben gesagt, dass sie keinerlei Familie mehr haben. Sind ihre gesamten Familien-?"

„Nein, nur ihre Eltern."

„Und es gibt keine weitere Verwandtschaft?"

„Niemand, der bereit ist, sie aufzunehmen."

„Und niemand ist bereit sie zu adoptieren?"

„Nicht nachdem sie erfahren, wer diese Kinder sind. Ich war so nahe gewesen, so oft stand ich so kurz davor, für sie ein Zuhause zu finden. Jetzt glaube ich, dass es unmöglich ist."

„Aber… warum?" Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, wie oder warum eine Gruppe von Kindern nach dem Krieg dermaßen isoliert werden konnte. Alle wurden unter den Teppich gekehrt und dort vergessen.

„Warum?" Miss Glastonbury stoppte vor einem großen Bücherregal und zog ein dickes Register aus dem Fach. Sie schlug die entsprechende Seite auf und hielt es Hermine entgegen. „Lesen Sie selbst. Bis hier und nicht weiter kommen die meisten. Weiter als dieses Register schauen sie nicht."

Sie überflog das Pergament. Es war eine Namensliste. _Rosier, Mulciber, Macnair, Avery, Lestrange_.

_Oh mein Gott._ Verständnis zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Sie schaute auf und traf Miss Glastonburys Blick. Die Augen der älteren Frau waren gefüllt mit Trauer und Resignation, genau wie ihre Stimme, als sie schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum keine Familie in der Zauberwelt oder irgendwelche Verwandten gewillt sind, diese Kinder in ihre Häuser zu lassen? Sie sind die Kinder von Todessern."


	2. Alte Seelen

***~*Alte Seelen*~***

„Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es war", sagte Hermine später im Grimmauldplatz. Gegenüber von ihrem Stuhl saßen Harry und Ginny mit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Sofa. Sie war durch ihre Verschwiegenheitspflicht daran gebunden, nicht über die Dinge, die sie sah, zu reden, aber entschied, dass Harry darüber Bescheid wissen musste. Von all den Leuten im Ministerium, in der gesamten Zauberwelt, war vielleicht der Auserwählte derjenige, der etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Harry bestand ständig darauf, dass Hermine im Grimmauldplatz vorbeischauen sollte, wenn sie für ihre Arbeit gerade in London war, um zumindest eine Tasse Tee mit ihm zu trinken. Es war noch ein Überbleibsel aus dem Krieg. Über eine längere Zeit nicht zu wissen, wo sich seine Freunde befanden, machte ihn nervös, ängstlich, dass ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Ron hatte gescherzt, dass er ihm auch so eine Uhr, wie die seine Mutter besaß, besorgen würde, aber Harry hatte nur seine Augen verdreht und ihn angeblafft, dass wenn es falsch war, sich über seine Freunde Sorgen zu machen, er dann nicht richtig liegen wollte.

Abwesend strich Harry Ginnys Bauch. Sie war im siebten Monat mit ihrem ersten Kind, einem Jungen, schwanger. Es gab überhaupt keine Diskussion, dass er nach Harrys Vater benannt werden würde. Wenn er nicht gerade den Bauch seiner Frau streichelte, lag seine Hand beschützend darauf_. Ein weiteres Überbleibsel aus dem Krieg_, dachte Hermine_. Beschützend jedem gegenüber, den er liebt._

Mit ihren gerade Mal zwanzig Jahren hatten die drei Freunde mehr Schrecken durchlebt, als sich die meisten Menschen zu ihren Lebzeiten hätten vorstellen können. Freunde in diesem Alter sollten Cocktails trinken, über andere Freunde lästern und ihre Karrieren im Sinn haben. Sie sollten nicht das Chaos des Kriegs aufräumen, sollten nicht damit kämpfen, die Nachwirkungen zu verarbeiten.

„Ihre Augen…", fuhr Hermine fort. „Sie waren so… leer. So _alt._ Wisst ihr, was ich meine? Diese Kinder haben alte Augen. Es lag keinerlei Neugierde darin. Keine Fragen. Keine Liebe. Nicht einmal Wut. Nur…."

„Leere", flüsterte Ginny. Hermine nickte.

„Und ihre Eltern sind alle tot?", flüsterte Harry. Das Thema traf ihn tief, genau wie Hermine es gehofft hatte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass wenn jemand an den Eltern vorbeisehen und die Notlage der Kinder erkennen könnte, dann wäre es er.

Hermine nickte. „Oder lebenslänglich in Askaban. Oder sie haben den Kuss bekommen."

Harry erschauderte. „Die meisten von ihnen haben lebende Verwandte, Muggels oder andere Zauberfamilien, aber keiner von ihnen will sie bei sich aufnehmen. "Sie fürchten sich davor mit den Kindern in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, dass sie selbst noch nach all dieser Zeit als Anhänger Voldemorts angesehen werden würden. Die meisten von ihnen gingen sogar so weit ihre Namen zu ändern. Ich habe es, als ich zurück im Büro war, gleich in den Akten überprüft. Die Kinder in diesem Waisenhaus sind die Letzten in ganz England, die noch diese Familiennamen tragen."

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben…" Harry verstummte, als er die Hand auf den Bauch seiner Frau betrachtete und spürte, wie sein Sohn darunter zutrat. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das Ministerium – das Ministerium nach dem Krieg – unschuldigen Kindern so etwas antun würde."

„Das überrascht dich?", sagte Ginny. „Mich nicht. Es mögen sich vielleicht ein paar Gesichter geändert haben, aber nicht die Bürokratie. Es gibt noch immer Vorurteile, Groll, Dinge, die einfach nicht über Nacht verschwinden. Das ist noch immer dasselbe Ministerium, welches zuließ, dass Dementoren Askaban beschützen. Dasselbe Ministerium, welches Sirius ohne eine Verhandlung für dreizehn Jahre weggesperrt hatte. Dasselbe Ministerium, welches dieser Umbridge-Frau freie Kontrolle über Hogwarts gegeben hatte. Kingsley hatte viel getan, aber er kann nicht alles ändern und viele Beamte aus den Zeiten vor dem Krieg sind noch immer dort. Verdammt noch mal Harry, du siehst es jeden Tag. Beschwerst dich beinahe jeden Tag", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Harry seufzte. „Waisenkinder – Waisenkinder des _Krieges _– haben so schon genug, womit sie sich auseinandersetzen müssen. Jeden Tag in ihrem Leben erfahren sie Verlust und Schmerz. Sie brauchen da nicht auch noch Misshandlung und Grausamkeit. Ich meine, von dem, was du beschrieben hast, Hermine, hätten sie auch genauso gut die Kinder zusammen mit ihren Eltern nach Askaban bringen können."

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte dasselbe bei ihrem Besuch gedacht.

„Niemand kümmert sich", sagte sie traurig und starrte hinunter in ihr Weinglas, als ob sie dort die Antwort finden würde. „Das ist das Problem. Niemand macht sich Gedanken darum. Jeder war so entgegenkommend in ihrer Unterstützung, als es darum ging den Waisen ein Zuhause zu schenken, aber sie hatten alle praktischerweise vergessen, dass auch Todesser Familien haben, oder zumindest ein paar von Ihnen. Und du weißt, dass ich keinerlei Liebe für sie übrig habe und ich bin froh, dass sie entweder tot sind oder in Askaban verrotten. Aber…"

„Ihre Kinder sind nicht ihre Eltern", beendete Harry für sie den Satz. „Und doch werden sie dafür bestraft."

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie mit der Propaganda ihrer Eltern aufgewachsen sind. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie noch immer so denken. Oder dass sie es jemals taten. Ich meine, kann sich einer von euch an Dinge erinnern, die ihr mit drei Jahren gehört habt und heute noch immer so denkt? Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht tue!"

„Wenn uns der Krieg auch sonst nichts gelehrt hat, dann, dass Menschen ihre lang gehaltenen Überzeugungen ändern können, wenn sie den richtigen Einfluss und die richtige Motivation dafür haben", sagte Ginny. Harry nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. Sie wussten alle, von wem sie sprach.

„Wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, er arbeitet mit ihnen. Snape." Harrys und Ginnys Köpfe schossen nach oben. „Ich meine, nachdem er sich von dem Angriff erholt und St. Mungos verlassen hat, ist er wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und niemand hat auch nur eine Spur zu ihm, oder ihn in den letzten fünf Jahren überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen. Es gibt dort nur einen dauerhaft Angestellten, der sich um diese Kinder kümmert, oder der ihnen zumindest etwas beibringt. Ein Lehrer. Und er verlangte absolute Unabhängigkeit und Eigenständigkeit. Und Diskretion. Die Direktorin hat mir erzählt, dass er kein Mann ist, der gerne verhandelt. Also, an wen erinnert euch das?"

„Aber warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Harry. „Er hasste ihre Eltern genauso, wie wir es taten. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Und er ist wahrscheinlich sogar auch noch für die Hälfte der Tode und Verhaftungen verantwortlich."

„Ich denke, das ist genau der Grund, warum er es tut, wenn er es denn sein sollte", sagte Hermine. „Ich meine, denkt mal drüber nach. Er hasste deinen Vater. _Hasste_ ihn. Tut es vermutlich immer noch. Und ja, er liebte deine Mutter, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das der einzige Grund war, warum er all die Jahre damit verbracht hat, dich zu beschützen. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich für die Rolle die er in alle dem gespielt hat, schuldig. Ich denke nicht, dass er jemals aufgehört hat zu glauben, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, dass du zum Waisen wurdest. Wir wissen alle, wie sehr die Schuld die Jahre über, vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnte, an ihm genagt hat. Ich glaube, deswegen fühlte er sich verantwortlich für deine Sicherheit. Und du hast recht – er betrog, tötete und hat Informationen weitergeleitetet, die dazu führten, dass die Eltern dieser Kinder gefangen genommen wurden. Ich kann durchaus sehen, wie er sich ihnen gegenüber verantwortlich fühlt, genauso wie es bei dir war. Er war in einer Position, um zu wissen, ob sie Kinder gehabt haben. Vielleicht kannte er sie sogar. Er hat definitiv die Älteren unterrichtet und fast alle von ihnen waren in seinem Haus. Und hatte nicht sogar Sirius mal gesagt, dass diese Leute vor langer Zeit mal seine Freunde waren? Hat nicht selbst deine Mutter das zu ihm gesagt? Vielleicht fühlt er sich ja dafür verantwortlich die Kinder seiner ehemaligen Freunde zu Waisen gemacht zu haben."

Harry nickte langsam. „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, dass er sich für die, die übrig geblieben sind, verantwortlich fühlt. Ich hatte immer gedacht, es war Liebe und Schuld für das, was sein Handeln meiner Mutter angetan und nicht, was er mir dadurch angetan hatte."

„Also, irgendwie ist es ja auch dasselbe. Und er wäre ein Monster, wenn er keine Schuldgefühle hätte, Kindern ihre Eltern zu nehmen."

Schweigen brach über sie herein. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen war verantwortlich für den Tod von einigen Todessern. Deshalb fühlten sie sich nicht schuldig. Aber sie hatten nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie unschuldigen Kindern ihre Eltern weggenommen hatten, egal wie abscheulich, krank und böse sie vielleicht auch waren. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie alle hart.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, aber sie schwiegen. Sie alle wussten, dass sie keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatten, sie fühlten sich alle schrecklich schuldig und es gab keinen Grund darüber zu sprechen.

„Du willst etwas dagegen unternehmen", sagte Harry schließlich, als er seine Tasse leerte. Er trank niemals Alkohol und hatte immer nur eine Flasche Wein für Gäste im Haus.

Hermine nickte. „Will ich. Ich kann einen sinnlosen Bericht schreiben, der dann in irgendeine Schublade gelegt und niemals gelesen wird, aber ich will mehr. Ich will… auf dieses Problem aufmerksam machen. Ich will es ändern. Ich meine, wir können die Familien nicht dazu zwingen, diese Kinder aufzunehmen, aber wir können Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ihnen die Dienste zukommen lassen, die sie so verzweifelt brauchen – Therapie, Heilung, mehr Lehrer. Das Ministerium hat seit ‚vermutlich Snape' niemanden mehr eingestellt, um diese Kinder zu unterrichten. Sie verlassen sich auf Zauberer, die Sozialstunden leisten, dafür, dass sie das Statut der Geheimhaltung der Magie gebrochen oder irgendwelche Muggel-Artefakte missbraucht haben. Es gibt keinen Fortbestand, keine Stabilität. Der Ort und die Kinder bleiben und nichts ändert sich. Das kann unmöglich gesund sein. Diese Kinder sind durch den Krieg traumatisiert und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das Erbe ihrer Eltern kennen. Sie brauchen mehr Zuwendung als alle anderen Waisenkinder, aber sie bekommen am wenigsten."

„Voldemort ist unter diesen Bedingungen aufgewachsen", sagte Harry leise. „Was du da beschreibst, hört sich genauso an, wie das, was ich in Dumbledores Erinnerung aus Voldemorts Kindheit gesehen habe."

Ein weiteres langes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den drei Freunden aus.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit denen passiert ist, die das Waisenhaus verlassen haben. Diejenigen, die entweder volljährig geworden oder davon gelaufen sind, bevor sie das Erwachsenenalter erreicht haben. Ich werde auf jeden Fall in Hogwarts Immatrikulationsliste nachsehen, als Prüfer kann ich es ohne irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Und ich kann nachsehen, was mit denen passiert ist, die ihren Abschluss gemacht haben. Einfach nur, um zu überprüfen, ob es jemanden gibt, den das Ministerium im Auge behalten sollte. Und ich hoffe dadurch eine Ahnung zu kriegen, mit was wir es hier zu tun haben."

„Ich will es sehen", bemerkte Harry. „Wirst du noch einmal hingehen?"

Hermine nickte. „Morgen. Ich will mir die Krankenakten ansehen und mit dem Lehrer sprechen. Aber ich bin mir beinahe hundertprozentig sicher, dass es Snape ist, was vermutlich bedeutet, dass ich mich ihm keine dreißig Meter nähern kann. Aber ich werde zumindest versuchen, dass er mit mir redet. Besonders, wenn ich ihm sage, dass wir helfen wollen."

„Ich werde dich dann dort treffen", sagte Harry. „Unter dem Umhang. Wenn man mich dort sieht, wird das nur wieder für Aufregung sorgen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es der richtige Moment ist."

Hermine nickte. Nach dem Krieg hat sich Harrys Ruhm noch verzehnfacht. Egal wo er hinging wurde er belagert und verfolgt. Sobald er sich außerhalb des Ministeriums oder seinem Zuhause aufhielt, folgten Fotos. Das war der einzige Grund, warum er und Ginny sich trotz der schmerzhaften Erinnerungen dafür entschieden hatten, im Grimmauldplatz zu bleiben. Es war noch immer unauffindbar und wurde weiterhin von dem Fideliuszauber und dem Antiapparationszauber beschützt. Also bot es den Potters genug Privatsphäre, um ihr Leben zu leben und mit ihrer Familienplanung zu beginnen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mitkommst", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass mit dir die benötigten Aufmerksamkeiten und Spenden kommen, um auf dieses Problem aufmerksam zu machen. Du bist ein guter Freund."

„Das hat nichts damit zutun, ein guter oder schlechter Freund oder eine Berühmtheit oder ein Auror oder irgendwer zu sein. Sie sind Kriegswaisen, sie werden abgrundtief schlecht behandelt und ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Art ist zu übertreiben oder zu lügen. Ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass diese Kinder in einem Gefängnis leben. Als ich in ihrem Alter war, habe ich unter ähnlichen Umständen leben müssen, selbst wenn sie nicht ganz so schlimm waren. Also hör auf mir zu danken. Ich mache es nicht, weil ich dir einen Gefallen tun will. Ich tue es, weil es das Richtige ist."

Ginny drückte lächelnd seinen Ellbogen. Sie war stolz auf ihren Ehemann. Weniger ehrenhafte Männer wäre der Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen. Nicht Harry. Nur wenige Männer besaßen seinen Moralstandard.

„Wirst du Ron fragen, ob er kommt?", fragte Ginny. „Es wäre ein fast versprochener Erfolg, sollte das komplette Goldene Trio dahinterstehen. Solidarität und so. Und es verdreht vielleicht den Kopf von einigen dieser Beamtenbonzen."

„Ja, ich wollte ihn heute Abend eh noch besuchen. Ich werde ihn auf jeden Fall fragen, aber ich würde nicht drauf wetten, dass er kommt", sagte Hermine. „Du weißt doch, von uns allen, glaubt er an die härtesten Bestrafungen für einen Todesser und er glaubt, dass nur ein toter Todesser ein guter Todesser ist. Ich glaube er gibt ihnen die Schuld für Freds Tod. Ich glaube nicht, dass er davon ablässt. Aber doch, ich werde ihn fragen."

Ginny nickte und stimmte Hermines Vermutung zu.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Ich werde mit Ron reden. Und ich sehe dich dann morgen." Mit einem Kuss und einer Umarmung für jeden, verabschiedete sie sich.

* * *

„Hermine!", rief Ron glücklich, als er die Tür öffnete. Er zog sie in eine große Umarmung und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie lachte und drückte ihn zurück. Er entließ sie und bat sie einzutreten. Seit George Angelina Johnson letztes Jahr geheiratet hatte, bewohnte Ron die Wohnung über Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in der Winkelgasse alleine.

Sie hatten vor fünf Jahren freundschaftlich ihre Beziehung beendet. Zusammen in einem Haus gewesen zu sein, die Intensität des Krieges, die Isolation bei ihrer Suche nach den Horkruxen und besonders die Erfahrungen nach der finalen Schlacht, hatten in ihnen verzweifelte Gefühle nach Nähe ausgelöst und sie hatten sie als Liebe missverstanden. Aber die Dinge kamen zur Ruhe und jeder begann mit seinen eigenen Dämonen zu kämpfen und so kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht nur nicht mehr dieselben Menschen wie vor dem Krieg waren, sondern, dass sie auch nicht so gut zusammenpassten, wie sie gehofft hatten. Trotz allem blieben sie gute Freunde. Der Gedanke, dass das Goldene Trio noch immer eine Einheit war, beruhigte Hermine unglaublich.

Ron führte sie hinein und bot ihr ein Glas Wein an, aber sie lehnte ab (da sie bereits zwei Gläser bei Harry getrunken hatte) und nahm stattdessen sein Angebot für eine Tasse Tee an. Sie redeten etwas über seine Arbeit im Geschäft seiner Brüder und ihrem Besuch bei Harry und Ginny. Letztendlich gelangte sie zum eigentlichen Punkt und erzählte ihm von ihrem Besuch im Waisenhaus, ihrem Verlangen zu helfen, Harrys Zustimmung mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten und ihrem Besuch am nächsten Tag. Sie lud ihn ebenfalls ein.

„Hermine… ich weiß nicht…", sagte er schließlich. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, wirklich, das tue ich. Und ich denke, das ist großartig und ich hoffe du schaffst es. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich da mitmachen kann." Seine blauen Augen wirkten glasig und ehrlich bedauernd. „Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Nickend tätschelte sie seinen Arm. Durch den Krieg war Ron auf eine Art erwachsen geworden, die sie nie vermutet hätte. Er konnte noch immer wie sein altes Ich sein (lustig, gesellig, ein Idiot), aber jetzt besaß er eine gewisse Selbstwahrnehmung, die selbst ihn überraschte. Der alte, Vorkriegs-Ron wäre ausgerastet und hätte verlangt zu wissen, warum ausgerechnet den Kindern von Mördern, Vergewaltigern und Terroristen geholfen werden sollten und dass sie nicht besser als ihre Eltern waren. Der Ron nach dem Krieg wusste es besser. Er besaß die Weisheit, zwischen Vater und Sohn zu unterscheiden. Er kannte sich auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht dabei mitmachen konnte.

„Ich verstehe es, wirklich. Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Ich wollte dich auch nur dazu einladen uns zu helfen." Sie lächelte.

„Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, du weißt schon, dass ich den Kindern die Schuld gebe."

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tust."

„Es ist nur… wissend, was passiert ist, diese Namen zu sehen, die Eltern in ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen… ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob ich damit zurechtkommen würde. Und das Letzte, das absolut Letzte, was ich herausfinden will, ist, dass ich es mittendrin nicht durchziehen kann und euch verlasse, damit ihr die Bruchstücke zusammensammeln könnt."

Hermine wusste, worauf er sich bezog und entschied zu diesem Thema nichts zu sagen. Ron hatte sich nie dafür vergeben, an diesem einen Abend aus dem Zelt geflüchtet und verschwunden zu sein.

„Also selbst wenn das der Fall wäre, wäre es verständlich. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob wir überhaupt irgendwas machen werden oder ob wir das hier durchziehen können, aber ich will es zumindest versuchen."

Er nickte. „Halte mich aber auf dem Laufenden. Wenn es irgendwas gibt, was ich tun kann, du weißt schon, von außerhalb, dann…"

„Bist du der erste, den ich rufe", sagte sie. „Versprochen."

* * *

Hermine hatte genug Zeit mit ihrem besten Freund verbracht, um die Gefühle in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen zu erkennen, selbst wenn seine Gesichtszüge ausdruckslos blieben. Heute war es schwer seinen Ausdruck zu deuten, da einfach zu viele Gefühle auf einmal sein Gesicht zeichneten: Angst, Schuld, Wut, Qual, Hilflosigkeit und Entschlossenheit waren alle dort zu finden. Vielleicht konnte sie ein paar andere nicht deuten. Es war nicht besonders einfach bei diesem Licht.

Die Kinder saßen zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und flüsterten miteinander. Es waren ungefähr fünfzehn von ihnen, im Alter zwischen fünf oder sechs bis elf, gerade alt genug, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Die Augen, genau dieselben toten Augen, die Hermine auch schon am vorigen Tag gesehen hatte, starrten sie jetzt an. Ihre Haare waren ungekämmt, ihr Haut blass und ihre Kleidung war schäbig. Die Kleidungsstücke stammten sicherlich aus irgendwelchen Spenden, aber es war wahrscheinlicher, dass es Reste aus anderen Stiftungen waren, die besser hier gebraucht wurden, als weggeschmissen zu werden. Es gab keine Fenster und kein natürliches Licht, nur ein gedämmtes Leuchten von der Decke, welches beinahe wie Schwarzlicht wirkte. _War eines dieser Kinder jemals draußen gewesen?_

Fremde waren hier unten nicht willkommen. Obwohl es ständig neue Lehrer, Heiler und Pfleger gab, hatten sie sich nie an irgendwelche neuen Gesichter gewöhnt. Sie waren sichtlich erschüttert, verängstigt und vertrauten ihnen nicht.

Sie waren alle in einem großen Raum, in dem ein paar Tische und eine Couch standen, die bereits auf einer Seite die Polsterung verlor. Harry und Hermine waren nicht sehr weit in den Raum getreten, bevor die Kinder aufgestanden und zur anderen Seite des Raumes gegangen waren, so weit entfernt von den Fremden, wie es ihnen möglich war.

Sie sahen aus wie Kinder, die Misshandlung erwarteten. Hermine wusste, dass Miss Glastonbury darüber gelogen hatte, dass keine gefährlichen oder gewalttätigen Personen den Kindern zu nahe kamen. Einige der „Freiwilligen" hatten sehr wahrscheinlich jemand Geliebtes durch die Hand eines Todessers verloren und Hermine würde alles verwetteten, dass einige dies als ihre Chance zur Rache ansahen.

„Glaubst du, wir sollten…", begann Harry.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich glaube, es würde sie nur verängstigen."

„Ich will etwas… irgendwas sagen… damit sie wissen, dass wir ihnen nichts tun wollen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie uns glauben werden."

Harry nickte. „Wir sollten dann gehen." Sie drehten sich um und verließen leise den Raum durch die Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren. Ein letzter Blick zu den Kindern, die sichtlich erleichtert waren, dass die fremden Besucher verschwanden. Sie waren bedacht darauf die Tür leise und vorsichtig zu schließen, damit sie nicht aufgeschreckt wurden. Sie drehten sich erst um, als die Tür wieder verriegelt war, nur um sich einer großen, dunklen Person gegenüberstehen zu sehen.

Der mörderische Blick war einer, den sie zuvor nur allzu oft gesehen hatten und doch wirkte er viel stärker, als in ihren Erinnerungen.

Hermine hatte wie immer recht behalten. Severus Snape arbeitete in der Tat mit den Waisenkindern.

„Was zum Teufel haben Sie hier verloren?", spuckte er mit verschränkten Armen und starrte auf sie hinunter. Obwohl beide inzwischen erwachsen waren, war keiner so groß wie Snape. Sie hatten vergessen, wie groß er wirklich war. Er loderte vor Wut. „Wen haben Sie noch reingelassen? Für wen arbeiten Sie? Ist das hier für Sie irgend so ein Spektakel? Eine Art Bloßstellung?"

„Nein!", protestierte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man es Ihnen gesagt hat, aber ich bin zu einer Überprüfung hier und…"

„Und Sie haben gedacht, Sie schleifen Ihren Freund mit, damit er sich die Unterhaltung selbst ansehen kann? Eine Prominententour durch diese wundervolle Einrichtung des Ministeriums?"

„Nein, nicht unbedingt, aber ja. Ich war gestern hier und war entsetzt von dem, was ich hier gesehen habe und er wollte es dann auch ansehen."

„Haben Sie noch jemanden mitgebracht, oder nicht? Ist die Presse auch hier unten, um sie bloßzustellen?"

„Ich bin hier, weil ich sehen will, ob ich helfen kann!", ging Harry dazwischen. In diesem Moment kam es ihm so vor, dass sie genau dieselbe Unterhaltung auch vor sieben Jahren in Hogwarts während ihres Unterrichtes in Verteidigung hätten führen können. Die Dynamik zwischen ihnen hatte sich offenbar nicht geändert. Snape befand sich in der Offensive, beschuldigte sie und er und Hermine befanden sich in der Defensive, um ihre Unschuld zu rechtfertigen.

Schon interessant, dass je mehr sich veränderte, desto mehr doch gleich blieb.

Für eine ganze Weile sprach niemand. Endlich entschied Hermine das Schweigen zu brechen. „Vielleicht könnten wir ja… uns irgendwo hinsetzen und reden?" Snape knurrte sie an und sah so aus, als ob er sich überlegen würde, ob er sie gleich hier verfluchen oder doch erst rausschmeißen und dann verfluchen sollte. Stattdessen entschied er sich für die dritte Option und führte sie durch eine Tür den Flur hinunter, was sich als sein Büro herausstellte.

Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und starrte sie schweigend mit kalten, schwarzen Augen an. Nach all den Jahren und all dieser Zeit fort von Hogwarts, funktioniert es noch immer. Harry und Hermine saßen aufrechter und warteten darauf, dass er das Wort ergriff.

Er sah... gleich und doch anders aus. Er trug nicht länger von Kopf bis Fuß schwarz, sondern ein weißes Hemd, dunkelgraue Hosen und einen grauen Pullover. Es sah ziemlich… schick aus. Hier und da ein paar graue Strähnen und zwei zerklüftete Narben von einem Schlangenbiss an seinem Hals, aber nichts allzu Schlimmes. Sein Haar war jetzt kürzer, als sie es jemals gesehen hatten. Es war weich und jetzt vielleicht zwei bis fünf Zentimeter lang und der Schnitt umrahmte sein Gesicht, nicht wie der ölige Vorhang, den sie gewohnt waren. In dieser Länge standen die Haare etwas ab und besaßen jetzt, nun, Volumen. Seine Haut sah gesünder aus, zwar noch immer ziemlich blass, aber sie besaß jetzt nicht mehr den gelblichen Stich. Er verbrachte vermutlich den Großteil seiner Zeit hier unten. Aber diese Augen, diese kalten, durchschneidenden Augen hatten sich nicht verändert.

Hermine war von der Tatsache, dass, obwohl er sechs Jahre älter war, zehn Jahre jünger aussah, wie vor den Kopf gehauen.

Er hatte seit Stunden bewusstlos in dem Bootshaus gelegen, bevor jemand gekommen war, um seinen Körper zu bergen. Als sie ihn einmal gefunden hatten, waren sie schockiert gewesen, dass er weniger Blut verloren hatte, als sie angenommen hatten (die Fangzähne hatten die Venen wohl nur gestreift als wirklich durchbohrt, obwohl es sehr knapp gewesen war) und dass das Gift ihn nicht getötet, sondern dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er in ein Koma gefallen war. Ein ganzes Jahr hatte er in diesem Zustand in St. Mungos gelegen und hatte glückselig die Öffentlichkeit und Heldenverehrung, die folgte, verpasst. Sie hatten sich beinahe gefragt, ob er extra in diesem Zustand blieb, um all dem aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nichtsdestotrotz war er am ersten Jahrestag aufgewacht, überraschend gesund und verschwand in die Vergessenheit.

Endlich begann er zu sprechen, seine Worte waren langsam und gefährlich, als ob er noch ihr Professor war. „Sie haben meine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verletzt, Kriegswaisen angestarrt und sie zu Tode geängstigt. Geben Sie mir nur einen Grund, warum ich Sie nicht auf der Stelle verfluchen, mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen und auf die Straße schmeißen sollte."

* * *

_Anmerkung Amarti: Severus hatte seit, was, seinem neunte Lebensjahr immer denselben Haarschnitt getragen? Es war jetzt an der Zeit das etwas zu ändern._

_Der erwachsene Ron wird in dieser FF eine Rolle spielen, genau wie das gesamte Trio._

_Ich persönlich bevorzuge Severus' Todesszene aus dem Film als die aus dem Buch, also wird diese auch in dieser FF benutzt, selbst wenn sich alles andere nach den Büchern richtet. Ich habe dies aus zwei Gründen getan: 1) Ich dachte, dass sie eine bereits epische Szene genommen und sie dann noch verbessert haben und 2) dachte ich, dass er eher einen Rettungsversuch auf dem Schulgelände überleben würde, als in Hogsmeade, was ein bis zwei Kilometer entfernt liegt?_

_Als Nächstes: Unsere Helden führen eine kleine Unterhaltung. Werden sie auch einer Meinung sein?_


	3. Ein schlichter Vorschlag

***~* Ein schlichter Vorschlag *~***

Severus hatte den Alarm in seinem Büro gehört und war so schnell er konnte losgerannt. Fremde Leute befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Fremde, die nicht von ihm überprüft worden waren, die er nicht getroffen und die er nicht freigegeben hatte.

Das Sicherheitsprotokoll war seine eigene Entwicklung gewesen. Seitdem er einmal hereingekommen und mit angesehen hatte, wie ein erwachsener Mann ein kleines Mädchen als Bestrafung dafür, die Tochter von Evan Rosier zu sein, in den Bauch trat, während er geschrien hatte: „Meine Schwester! Meine Schwester ist tot wegen deinem Vater!", bestand er seither darauf jeden neuen „Freiwilligen", den Glastonbury hier herunterschickte, zu durchleuchten.

Granzela Glastonbury. Diese Frau machte diese verfluchte Dolores Umbridge unglaublich stolz.

Obwohl er dafür berühmt (berüchtigt) war Kinder grob zu behandeln und sie verbal fertigzumachen, hatte er niemals, nicht einmal auch nur seine Hand gegenüber einem Kind gehoben. Niemals. Er wusste, was es hieß ein wehrloses Kind zu sein, welches sich in der Gnade eines erwachsenen Mannes befand, der mit einem alles anstellen konnte. Das würde nicht während seiner Schicht passieren.

Er würde sie treffen und sich mit ihnen unterhalten, ihre Vergangenheit und Erfahrungen während des Krieges besprechen. Seine eigentliche Absicht war es natürlich an dem Anwärter Legilimentik anzuwenden, um seine wahren Gefühle und Motivationen herauszufinden. Wenn er davon überzeugt war, dass diese Person keinen Rachefeldzug gegen seine Schützlinge im Sinn hatte, würde er sie mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen und sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum schicken. Sollte er herausfinden, dass diese Person eine Gefahr darstellte, würde er sie nach draußen begleiten und dort den Vergessenszauber anwenden. So oder so wollte er nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass er sich hier befand. Das war das Letzte was er wollte.

Das neue Protokoll war vor ein paar Monaten in Kraft getreten und Severus könnte sich dafür treten, das Problem noch nicht früher erkannt zu haben. Die Kinder sagten nie irgendetwas. Er begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen, dass sie anfingen zu denken, dass sie diese Behandlung verdient hätten und diesen Schwachsinn würde er nicht zulassen.

Sie hatten das nicht verdient. Entweder würden sie das in ihre Köpfe rein bekommen oder er würde es bis zu seinem Tode versuchen. Und jetzt befanden sich zwei Personen, die er nicht überprüft hatte, im Gemeinschaftsraum und lösten den Alarm aus. Die Kinder waren in Panik geraten und hatten eine Hand auf die grüne Steinwand gelegt, die Wand, die den zweiten Alarm auslöste. Er eilte hinaus in den Flur, nur um dort die zwei Eindringlinge zu erwischen, diejenigen, die diese Kinder verängstigt hatten.

Potter. Harry beschissener Potter. Und diese Besserwisserin Hermine Granger. Seine einzige Genugtuung war, dass Weasley nicht auch noch mit Anwesenheit glänzte. Mit den beiden kam er schon klar. Alle drei zusammen würden vielleicht einen Schlaganfall auslösen. Sie beide zu sehen… war erschütternd. Besonders Potter. Besonders, da er Potter zum letzten Mal auf dem Boden des Bootshauses wirklich gesehen hatte. Weinend (verdammt noch mal weinend!) direkt über ihn gebeugt. Dort hatte er ihm die Gedanken seiner intimsten Geheimnisse überlassen. (Also, fast alle.) Sehr wohl glaubend, dass er dort sterben würde. Er wusste, dass Potter ihn im Krankenhaus besucht hatte. Aus Schuld, gar keine Frage, und vermutlich mit dem Wunsch zu reden. Um über _sie _zu reden. Potter hatte versucht ihn mehrmals zu kontaktieren und immer und _immer _wieder hatte er abgelehnt. Ihn hier jetzt zu sehen, ohne Ankündigung (ohne eine verfluchte Ankündigung! Er würde Glastonbury umbringen!) wie er die Kinder zu Tode ängstigte… er hätte Potter am liebsten an Ort und Stelle verhext, wenn er sich nicht sicher wäre, dass er dadurch seine Anstellung verlieren würde.

Nein, den Kindern zu helfen war wichtiger, als Potter zu verfluchen. Aber auch nur gerade eben so.

Granger… natürlich würde sie mit dabei sein, hinterher trottend, um Potter bei welch auch immer lächerlichen Unterfangen zu helfen, die er sich mal eben in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Denn das war es, was sie tat. Sie war nicht einen Tag gealtert und hier stand sie jetzt in all ihrer naiven, idealistischen Herrlichkeit. Er vermutete, dass es gut war, dass nicht jeder von dem Krieg komplett zerstört worden war.

Jetzt saßen sie vor ihm und er stellte mit freudiger Genugtuung fest, dass er sie noch immer einschüchtern konnte. Sie waren vielleicht jetzt erwachsen und Kriegshelden, aber in seinen Augen waren sie noch immer nervige Kinder, die seine Regeln gebrochen hatten.

„Sie haben meine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verletzt, Kriegswaise angestarrt und sie zu Tode geängstigt. Geben Sie mir nur einen Grund, warum ich Sie nicht auf der Stelle verfluchen, mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen und auf die Straße schmeißen sollte."

Granger ergriff das Wort. Natürlich. „Ich bin hier, um eine Überprüfung des Waisenhauses-"

„Das sagten Sie bereits", unterbrach Severus sie.

„Und als ich gestern hier war, war ich entsetzt von dem gewesen, was ich hier gesehen habe", fuhr sie fort, als ob er ihr nicht ins Wort gefallen wäre. Das hatte ihn schon immer genervt. „Kinder, Kriegswaisen, so abgrundtief schlecht behandelt zu sehen… ich war entsetzt. Ich habe Harry davon erzählt und er hat zugestimmt, dass wir vielleicht irgendetwas dagegen tun können."

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihren kostbaren Erlöserkomplex noch immer nicht abgelegt, Potter. Es ist schon etwas beruhigend zu sehen, dass sich in den letzten Jahren so wenig verändert hat."

Potter verdrehte seine Augen. „Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen, Severus. Ich bin hier, weil es zu tun das Richtige ist." Severus riss seine Augen auf und verengte sie dann zu Schlitzen bei Potters Benutzung seines Vornamens. Potter schien es zu bemerken, denn er fügte hinzu: „Sie sind nicht mehr mein Professor, wir sind hier alle erwachsen und nach allem, was wir durchgestanden haben, sollten wir alle auf vertrautem Fuße stehen."

„_Wir_ haben nichts zusammen durchgestanden, _Potter_", antwortete Severus mit besonderer Betonung auf seinen Nachnamen. Er hoffte nur, dass Potter nicht die Erinnerungen erwähnen würde, die er ihm gegeben hatte, als er dachte, er würde sterben. Die Erinnerungen, die Potter oh- so – gnädig in seinem Verlies in Gringotts versteckt hielt und mit einer Nachricht an Severus, dass er sich auf seine Diskretion verlassen könnte und wenn er die Erinnerungen zurückhaben wolle, dann brauchte er ihm nur eine Eule schicken und er würde die Phiole mit seinen Erinnerungen (alle, hatte er versprochen) in sein Verlies verlegen lassen. Und eine offene Einladung zum Tee. Tee. Mit Potter. Ausgeschlossen!

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung, _Severus_", antwortete Potter bestimmt. Und beließ es dabei. Nicht einmal Potter war so dämlich all das wieder hinauf zu zerren. Merlin sei Dank.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um irgendwem auf die Füße zu treten", ging Granger diplomatisch dazwischen. Da schnaubte er. „Und wir sind nicht hier, um die Kinder zu verängstigen. Man hat uns nicht über irgendein Protokoll oder Ähnliches informiert und wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass wir sie verängstigen würden. Ich habe sie gestern für eine Minute beim Essen durch das Fenster gesehen und ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass es sie verängstigen würde, wenn ich den Raum betrete. Das war mein Fehler und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass wir hier alle auf derselben Seite stehen."

„Das Goldene Trio auf der Seite von Kindern von Todessern? Wohl kaum", murmelte Severus.

„Zwei Waisen, die auf der Seite von anderen Kriegswaisen stehen", erwiderte Potter. „Die wissen, dass das Leben schwer genug ist, wenn man seine Eltern verliert, ganz besonders auf so eine Art und Weise, ohne auch noch zu einem Gefangenen reduziert zu werden. _Achtlos dessen_, wer ihre Eltern waren."

Severus entschied sich nur auf den Teil von Potters Aussage zu antworten, von der er vermutete, dass sie nicht stimmte. „Sie Granger? Ich dachte, Ihre Eltern leben glücklich versteckt in Australien." Er hatte die ausführlichen Interviews der Dreien gelesen, die sie dem _Klitterer_ nach dem Krieg gegeben hatten. Jeder hatte es.

Granger nickte. „Tun sie. Und sie wissen nicht, dass sie eine Tochter haben. Das ist nicht unbedingt bekannt, aber ich habe sie mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt, woraufhin sie alle Erinnerungen von mir und unserem Leben in England verloren haben. Alles. Ich habe ihnen neue Namen und Identitäten und neue Erinnerungen gegeben und sie zu ihrem eigenen Schutz nach Australien geschickt. Ich…" Ihre Stimme brach etwas. Wenn Granger hier in seinem Büro zusammenbrach, würde er einen Anfall bekommen. Zum Glück für sie erholte sich ihre Stimme. „Ich kann den Zauber nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich habe es versucht und ich bin gescheitert. Ich bin genauso gut eine Waise. Ich habe keine Familie, mit der ich reden kann, niemand ist mehr da, mit dem ich verwand bin. Meine Eltern sind jetzt Wendell und Monica Wilkins, nicht Wendel und Monica Granger und ich bin die Letzte in meiner Familienreihe. Also ja, auch mich hat dieser Krieg zu einer Waise gemacht. Aus Notwendigkeit."

Sie starrte ihn herausfordernd an. Fordernd, dass er ihr sagen sollte, dass sie nicht wüsste, worum es hier ginge. Obwohl Severus ansonsten erfreut darüber gewesen wäre, genau so eine Herausforderung anzunehmen, entschied er, dass es heute wohlmöglich besser war, diese Herausforderung an sich vorbeiziehen zu lassen.

„Also, mit welchem halb ausgearbeiteten Plan können Sie beide dann aufwarten? Ich hoffe, Sie haben diese Begabung in den letzten Jahren etwas verfeinert." Er sah sie bestimmt an und sie rissen beide ihre Augen auf. Sie hatten offensichtlich nicht erwartet, dass er mit so wenig Gegenwehr auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen würde.

* * *

Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass er mit so wenig Widerstand auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen würde. Für Snape war das… nichts.

Harry und Hermine tauschten einen Moment schweigend Blicke aus und waren sich einig, dass es vermutlich besser war, wenn Hermine die Erklärung lieferte. Dass Snape Harry nicht in dem Moment verflucht hatte, als er ihn entdeckt hatte, war für sich schon alleine ein kleines Wunder. Mit einem Räuspern ergriff Hermine schließlich das Wort: „Von dem Wenigen, was ich hier gesehen habe, brauchen diese Kinder ganz dringend Unterstützung. Richtige Unterstützung. Es sieht ganz so aus, die einzige Beständigkeit, die die Kinder hier haben, sind Sie und Miss Glastonbury und Letztere scheint diese Abteilung so gut es geht zu vermeiden. Also, ehrlich, eigentlich sind es dann nur Sie."

„Und Sie glauben jetzt zweifelsohne, dass diese Tatsache alleine bereits Kindesmisshandlung ist", antwortete Snape defensiv.

„Nein. Nein. Das ist ganz und gar nicht, was ich damit sagen wollte." Er hatte sich wirklich nicht geändert. „Ich glaube, was Sie hier tun, ist wunderbar. Es ist eine nötige, aber auch undankbare Arbeit. Aber es ist eine unmögliche Arbeit für nur eine Person. Selbst wenn Sie alles tun, was Sie können und ich glaube, Sie machen wirklich alles möglich, was Sie schaffen, aber Sie brauchen Hilfe. Sie brauchen rund um die Uhr jemanden, der sich ihrer annimmt, Fachpersonal, das auf Traumata spezialisiert ist. Sie brauchen Heiler, die sowohl mentale als auch physische Probleme, die die Kinder haben, behandeln und die sie regelmäßig untersuchen können, damit ihr Fortschritt festgehalten wird. Ich habe mir heute früh mit Harry ihre Krankengeschichten angesehen-"

„Dafür haben Sie nicht die Erlaubnis!", sagte Snape mit giftiger Stimme und lodernden Augen. „Die sind vertraulich."

„Als eine Prüferin vom Ministerium, habe ich Zugang zu solchen Unterlagen, genau wie Harry. Nur keine Sorge, ich werde selbstverständlich kein Wort darüber verlieren. Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass einige der Kinder gewaltsame magische Ausbrüche erleiden, selbst zugefügte Verletzungen besitzen und psychische Probleme haben. Lernstörungen. Was Muggels als eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung bezeichnen würden. Sie sind unterernährt, zumindest einige von ihnen. Gebrochene Knochen. Blaue Flecken. Ich könnte noch so weitermachen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, Sie wissen all das bereits. Und dann denken Sie nur an ihre Sozialisierung. Diese Kinder haben Angst, sie _ängstigen_ sich vor jeden, der ihnen fremd ist. Und ich vermute, auch aus gutem Grund, da sie vermutlich alle körperlich misshandelt worden sind. Ohne Zweifel von einigen von Miss Glastonburys ‚Freiwilligen', von denen ich glaube, dass sie sie nicht so gut überprüft hat, wie sie es vorgibt." Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und Snape, der nur angespannt dasaß, nickte schließlich.

„Genau, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte", fuhr sie fort. „Miss Glastonbury ist nicht die Erste, die einen Prüfer anlügt und sie wird auch bestimmt nicht die Letzte sein. Sehen Sie sich nur all diese Probleme an, Severus." Er zuckte bei ihrer Nutzung seines Vornamens zusammen, aber sie ignorierte es. „Sie können unmöglich alle Probleme alleine lösen. Sie kümmern sich jetzt seit fünf Jahren um ihre erzieherischen, psychologischen, sozialen und medizinischen Bedürfnisse. Sie müssen erschöpft sein. Und ehrlich, Sie sind einfach nicht genug für sie."

„Ich bin alles, was sie haben", antwortete er kühl.

„Sie kritisiert sie nicht, Sie leisten wundervolle Arbeit unter diesen Bedingungen", ging Harry in dem Versuch, den Frieden zu wahren, dazwischen. Er wusste, was passieren würde, sollte Snape sich beleidigt fühlen und er verspürte keinen Wunsch es ausgerechnet jetzt noch einmal zu erleben. „Aber wir glauben, wir können helfen. Was Sie brauchen sind weitere Mittel. Und Gelder. Und ein besseres Management. Wir denken, wir können Ihnen damit helfen."

„Alles, was mir momentan möglich ist, ist es einen Bericht zu schreiben, den so oder so niemand lesen wird", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das für irgendwen hilfreich ist. Aber Harry… was auch immer er berührt, verwandelt sich in Gold. Es gab direkt nach dem Krieg für die Waisen einen wahren Geldregen und dieser ist in den letzten fünf Jahren beinahe ausgetrocknet, da entweder jeder das bekommen hat, was er brauchte oder erwachsen geworden ist. Ernsthaft, jeder spendet heute doch nur noch für die Schulausbildung in Hogwarts, oder nicht?" Snape nickte. „Also wissen wir doch alle, dass diese Kinder größere Bedürfnisse haben als das. Und so denken wir, wenn Harry auf das Waisenhaus aufmerksam macht, deutlich macht, dass hier noch immer Kinder in Vollzeit leben, das gesamte Jahr, kriegt er die Leute recht schnell dazu, auch Geld zu spenden."

„Das wird aber nicht passieren, wenn die Leute erfahren, wer diese Waisenkinder sind", antwortete Snape.

„Dachten wir auch nicht, deshalb werden wir uns nur auf die Waisen als solche konzentrieren. Harry, der selbst einer ist, ist das perfekte Vorbild dafür. Wir glauben, dass wir nicht unbedingt aufdecken müssen, wer diese Kinder wirklich sind. Ich meine, wir mögen es nicht, aber wir glauben, es ist das Beste für die Kinder, wenn die Menschen nicht genau wissen, wer sie sind."

„Und ich habe auch einen gewissen Einfluss auf die höheren Tiere im Ministerium", sagte Harry. „Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich kann mit Kingsley reden und sehen, was wir wegen dem Management hier machen können. Ich würde sogar gerne Sie für den Job vorschlagen, damit Kingsley auch darauf eingeht, besonders, wenn er erfährt, was hier eigentlich los ist. Wir vermuten, dass er immer nur Berichte von Miss Glastonbury erhält und es somit nicht weiter verfolgt, in Anbetracht all der anderen Probleme, denen er im Ministerium gegenübersteht. Wir glauben nicht, dass er das hier bewusst ignoriert oder erlaubt was hier passiert, aber im Moment hat er so viele andere Sorgen – Verhandlungen von den Todessern, Neuzuteilungen von Eigentum, soziale und medizinische Dienstleistungen für die Überlebenden, den Neuaufbau von Hogwarts – dass er mehr Aufgaben abgegeben hat, als er vermutlich sollte.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr er fort, „denke ich, wenn wir mit ihm reden, können wir hier zumindest ein neues Management installieren. Vielleicht. Ich will keine Versprechen machen, die ich nicht halten kann. Und wenn Sie interessiert sind, würde ich nur allzu gerne irgendwelche Empfehlungen oder Nominierungen von Ihnen hören. Das heißt, wenn Sie zustimmen", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

Snape lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinen Stuhl zurück und starrte die beide lange überlegend an.

* * *

Das Waisenhaus benötigte für den weiteren Bestand dringend weitere Leute und Gelder. Sie brauchten wirklich Therapeuten. Sie brauchten regelmäßige Heiler. Sie brauchten eine bessere Einrichtung. Und Severus würde es sich nie eingestehen, aber… er brauchte Hilfe.

Diese Arbeit hier war aufwendiger und anspruchsvoller als seine Anstellung als Hauslehrer in Hogwarts und das war bereits der Inbegriff einer Vollzeitstelle. Hauslehrer zu sein bedeutete am Tag durchschnittlich zwölf Stunden am Tag zu arbeiten. Hier arbeitete er achtzehn bis zwanzig Stunden pro Tag. Nicht, dass ihn das unbedingt etwas ausmachte; er war noch nie ein Langschläfer gewesen und war seit Jahrzehnten mit weniger als fünf Stunden Schlaf ausgekommen. Aber es war das, was er nicht in den vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag schaffte, was so entmutigend war. Jedes Mal wenn jemand seiner derzeitigen oder ehemaligen Schützlinge sich die Arme aufschlitzte, einfach so aus Hogwarts verschwand oder wegen irgendwelcher belanglosen Verbrechen verhaftet wurde, lastete dieses Wissen schwer auf ihm. Jeden dieser Zwischenfälle betrachtete er als ein persönliches Scheitern. Jeder, der es nicht schaffte, war seine Schuld. Denn er hätte es besser machen müssen.

Weil er ihre Eltern umgebracht hatte. Direkt oder indirekt, er hatte sie umgebracht.

Diese beiden… wie sie dort vor ihm saßen. Bei ihnen hörte sich alles so einfach an. Sie waren sich ihrer Kapazitäten so sicher; sich ihrem Einfluss so überaus sicher. Bei ihnen hörte es sich so an, als ob sie über Nacht hier genug Personal und eine bessere Einrichtung heranschaffen könnten und das Geld, mit welchem all dies finanziert werden würde, lag haufenweise herum.

Wie töricht diese beiden doch waren. Noch immer.

Und dann ergriff Granger wieder das Wort. „Ich weiß, bei uns hört sich das alles so einfach an", sagte sie. „Ich will diese Herausforderung nicht schmälern oder dass es sich so anhört, als ob alle Probleme mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwinden würden. Und wir wissen auch, dass wir trotz der verschwindend geringen Chance auch nur die Hälfte von dem umsetzen zu können, wäre es immer noch ein harter Kampf, denn wir haben es hier mit jahrelangen Traumata und Vernachlässigung durch die Zauberwelt zutun. Wir sind uns dessen bewusst."

Severus' Kinnlade klappte nur leicht nach unten, bevor er sie wieder schloss. Okay, also besaßen die beiden mehr Verständnis und Selbsteinschätzung als noch in ihrer Jugend. Sie haben sich zu einigermaßen normalen Erwachsenen entwickelt. Das musste er ihnen anerkennen.

„Jedenfalls", sagte Potter lächelnd, während er seine Hände rieb, „wissen wir, dass das etwas viel auf einmal ist und Sie müssen vermutlich erst darüber nachdenken. Lassen Sie uns einfach nur wissen, ob und wann Sie etwas entscheiden. Wir hätten Sie gerne dabei, wenn wir damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen, aber wir verstehen auch, wenn Sie anonym bleiben wollen. Wir wissen, dass Sie hierfür hart gearbeitet haben und wir erwarten sicherlich nicht, dass Sie es unseretwegen aufgeben. Aber wir werden Sie über alles, was wir tun auf den Laufenden halten, noch während wir es tun und Sie können-"

„Einen Moment", unterbrach Severus ihn, als er sich aufsetzte und sich über den Schreibtisch beugte. Er sprach langsam und wohlüberlegt. „Sie beabsichtigen das hier so oder so durchzuziehen? Ich bin für gewöhnlich kein Mann, der die Dinge missversteht, aber zu Ihrem Wohle hoffe ich zutiefst, dass ich Ihre Absichten gerade missverstanden habe."

„Also…", begann Granger.

„So ist das nicht…", murmelte Potter.

„Sie beide verstehen sicherlich nicht, wie die Dinge an einem Ort wie diesem laufen, Potter, Granger. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass mich Ihr Mangel an Gründlichkeit überrascht, aber mich überrascht nicht Ihr absolutes Nichtwissen von dieser Situation und Ihrer Naivität hier hereingeschneit zu kommen und zu denken Sie könnten den Tag retten. Albus Dumbledore war vielleicht sorglos gewesen, das Leben anderer in Ihre rücksichtslosen Hände zu legen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin das nicht.

„Das hier sind Kinder mit richtigen Problemen – Problemen, die Sie beide noch nicht einmal ansatzweise beginnen können, zu verstehen. Diese Probleme mit Geld zu überschütten wird sie nicht lösen. Es würde helfen, es würde sogar erheblich helfen, aber es würde mir lediglich die Werkzeuge liefern, damit ich gerade Mal anfangen kann, die Probleme zu erörtern. Die Belange dieser Kinder, egal ob hier oder nachdem sie verschwunden sind, werden nicht verschwinden und es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die damit umgehen können und die, die es könnten, wollen mit diesen Kindern nichts zu tun haben. Das. Wird. Sich. Nicht. Ändern. Nicht über Nacht, nicht mit einem riesigen Scheck vom Ministerium und ganz sicherlich nicht mit dem Strahlen des Goldenen Trios. Außerdem, wie ich sehen kann, sind nur zwei von Ihnen hier. Offenbar gibt es bereits Meinungsverschiedenheiten in Ihren eigenen Reihen.

„Sie benötigen, damit es funktioniert, ihr Vertrauen und ich kann Ihnen jetzt und hier sagen, dass Sie es niemals haben werden. Der einzige Grund, warum sie mir vertrauen, ist wegen dem hier." Er griff nach seinem Ärmel und zog das Stück Stoff hoch, um das jetzt zu einer silberweißen Narbe verblichene Dunkle Mal zu entblößen. „Sie erinnern sich, dass ihre Eltern alle dieses Mal besaßen und es sagt ihnen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite bin. Sie verstehen nicht oder können sich nicht an die Bedeutung dessen erinnern. Sie wissen nur, dass die anderen Erwachsenen, denen sie vertraut hatten, auch dieses Mal trugen und daher muss ich einer von ihnen sein. Falls Sie beide nicht dazu bereit sind, dieses Mal anzunehmen, glaube ich nicht, dass diese Kinder Ihnen vertrauen werden. Wenn sie Ihnen nicht vertrauen, dann können Sie ihnen auch nicht helfen.

„Zu guter Letzt", fuhr Severus in seiner besten Professorenstimme fort, „begreifen Sie nicht, dass das Einzige, was zwischen ihnen und der Zauberwelt steht, ich bin. Wenn ich nicht hier wäre, würde Glastonbury die ‚Freiwilligen' wie durch eine Drehtür hier hineinführen. Wissen Sie, wie sie an diese Freiwilligen kommt? Sie holt sich Leute, die zweifelsohne zu Sozialstunden verurteilt wurden, aber sie schleust auch die ein, die einen Groll gegen die Todesser hegen und ihre Rache an den Kindern ausleben wollen. Ja, sie wurden misshandelt. Körperlich. Unzählige Male. Die Frau, die diese Einrichtung hier leitet, händigt diese Kinder als Sandsäcke oder Schlimmeres aus. Kinder. Kleine Kinder. Das wird Zeit brauchen, sehr viel Zeit.

„Ich habe in den letzten fünf Jahren so viele von ihnen durch Gewalttaten oder Misshandlung oder Schlimmeres verloren. Andere schienen sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Und dann tanzen Sie beide mit Ihren goldenen Auszeichnungen und Einflüssen hier herein und denken, Sie können das hier über Nacht reparieren. Sie denken, dass Sie das hier machen können, ob ich dran teilnehme oder nicht und ob ich dem zustimme oder nicht. Sie brauchen meine Zustimmung, damit etwas passiert. Sie werden sich diesem Gebäude nicht ohne meine Zustimmung auf einhundert Metern nähern. Mir ist es egal, wie viele Leute auf der Welt Sie als lebende Götter huldigen, ich bin keiner von ihnen. Ich kenne Ihre Defizite und Unzulänglichkeiten und die zwei größten starren mir gerade mitten ins Gesicht: eine Unfähigkeit zu planen und Ihre törichte Auffassung, dass Ihre alleinige Anwesenheit den Tag retten wird.

„Ich bin wirklich versucht Sie mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen, aber ich bin heute großzügig. Ich werde Ihnen lediglich sagen, dass Sie verschwinden und diese lächerliche Idee sein lassen sollen. Gehen Sie nach Hause und klopfen Sie sich selbst auf die Schulter, dass Sie sich entschieden haben, auf der Seite für „das größere Wohl" zu stehen, und dass Sie nicht eine ganze Bevölkerung von Kindern aufgeben wollen, nur aufgrund dessen, wer ihre Eltern waren. Daran können Sie sich festhalten und sich selbst erzählen, was für gute Menschen Sie sind. Aber Sie werden nicht diesen Plan mit mir durchziehen und sie werden ihn ganz bestimmt nicht ohne mich weiter verfolgen."

Er nagelte sie mit seinem harten, gefühllosen Blick fest und sprach dann sehr langsam und wütend mit einer Stimme weiter, die er immer benutzt hatte, um die Schüler zum Weinen zu bringen. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

* * *

„Also", sagte Harry, als sie die Tür des Waisenhauses erreichten, welche sie wieder hinaus auf die Straße führte, „dass hätte auch um einiges schlimmer laufen können."

Hermine sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als ob sie sagen wollte: „Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein."

„Ernsthaft, er hätte uns wirklich die Erinnerungen nehmen und uns dann rausschmeißen können. Wir hätten all dies vergessen können", fuhr er fort in dem Versuch sich zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht gerade von ihrem ehemaligen Professor zusammengefaltet worden waren.

Hermine atmete tief durch und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sie würde sich nichts vormachen. Sie hatten es versucht und waren gescheitert. Schwer gescheitert. Sie scheiterte nicht oft, aber wenn sie es tat, dann wusste sie es auch. Dann auch wieder, wenn sonst nichts, war sie zumindest hartnäckig. Sie wurde seit Jahren von Hauselfen zurückgewiesen, bevor sie es geschafft hatte Gesetzte zu erwirken, die ihre Bedingungen verbesserten. Sie hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr Harry und Ron als Freunde gefunden. Sie hatte ihnen geholfen die Horkruxe unter unmöglichen Zuständen, sowohl körperlich als auch emotional, zu finden und zu zerstören.

Snapes Antwort war nicht nein gewesen… zumindest noch nicht. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er sich nicht vielleicht doch noch einmal überlegte.

„Nun, dann müssen wir ihm eben etwas Zeit geben, um all dies zu verdauen und kommen dann zurück", sagte sie entschieden.

„Du bist ja total verrückt", erwiderte Harry und klang eher wie Ron vor dem Krieg als wie er selbst. „Du willst zu ihm zurückgehen? Wir hatten Glück, dass wir noch mit all unseren Erinnerungen da heraus gekommen sind. Ich kann froh sein, dort mit allen Gliedmaßen intakt rausgekommen zu sein, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin. Als er mich das erste Mal gesehen hatte, da war ich mir sicher, dass er drauf und dran war, mich zu verfluchen."

„Willst du ihnen helfen oder nicht, Harry?", unterbrach Hermine sein Geplapper. „Es wird nicht einfach sein, aber wann haben wir jemals den leichten Weg genommen? Wir sehen eine Not, wir haben die Möglichkeiten es zumindest zu versuchen und das können wir tun. Wir müssen nur noch Snape auf unsere Seite bringen."

„Hast du überhaupt zugehört, was da drinnen passiert?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Er will unsere Hilfe nicht. Und er hat recht, wir können es nicht ohne ihn machen. Verdammt, ich hatte vergessen, wie beängstigend er sein kann. Für so lange Zeit waren da nur ich und die Erinnerungen, da war dann nur die sanftere Seite von Snape und ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie wütend er werden kann."

„Er war nicht wütend, ich glaube, er war nur defensiv", sagte Hermine gedankenverloren. „Denk mal drüber nach, wie viele Menschen außer uns sind wohl schon mal dort hineinspaziert und haben diesen Kindern ihre Hilfe angeboten? Ich verwette meinen Zauberstab, dass wir die Ersten waren. Oh, wir sind die ganze Sache komplett falsch angegangen!" Sie schlug eine Hand gegen ihre Stirn. „Dumm." Harry sah sie fragend an. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Er ist ein Slytherin. Sie sind nicht einfach so nett zu jemandem – niemand bietet ihnen etwas, ohne auch etwas zu verlangen. Das ist ihr Anathema zu ihrer Weltansicht. Er hatte angenommen, dass wir eine Gegenleistung von ihm erwarten und als wir ihm keine genannt hatten, da hat er uns rausgeschmissen. Er hat uns nicht geglaubt, als wir sagten, dass wir helfen wollten. Er ist sicherlich überzeugt, dass wir irgendetwas von ihm wollen."

„Sollte er uns inzwischen nicht besser kennen?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, es ist nicht gerade so, als ob wir irgendwelche Fremde sind. Er weiß genau, dies ist etwas, was wir tun würden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es darum geht", sagte sie traurig. „Ich denke, er misstraut jedem und das auch aus gutem Grund. Und jetzt fühlt er sich für diese Kinder verantwortlich, also ist er jetzt noch misstrauischer als zuvor."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Ich denke, du hast recht. Wir müssen weniger…"

„… wie Gryffindors an die Sache herangehen."

„Ganz genau. Also, Lektion gelernt. Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?"

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, gib ihm etwas Zeit es zu verdauen, eine Woche oder zwei und dann reden wir noch einmal mit ihm. Ich meine, er kann ja wohl kaum noch wütender werden… oder?"

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe ihr den „Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein"-Blick zuzuwerfen.

* * *

_Als Nächstes: Wir treffen ein paar der Waisen und Harry und Hermine werden schonungslos die Augen geöffnet, wie weit sich das Problem wirklich erstreckt._


	4. Zerbrochene Porzellanpuppen

***~* Zerbrochene Porzellanpuppen *~***

Ermengarde Rosier wachte schreiend, immer wieder und wieder schreiend, auf. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte ihren Körper. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden saß sie aufrecht in ihrem Bett.

Ihr Bruder Leopold befand sich augenblicklich an ihrer Seite, zog sie an seine Brust und legte beschützend fest seine Arme um sie.

„Schon okay", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, strich sanft über ihr dreckiges blondes Haar, wog sie sachte vor und zurück. „Schon okay. Ich bin hier. Ich habe dich."

Sie weinte leise in die Brust ihres älteren Bruders. Sie hatte einen weiteren Traum von ihren Eltern, wie sie direkt vor ihnen verhaftet und dann gewaltsam aus ihrem Haus abgeführt worden waren, gehabt. Visionen von ihnen in Askaban, wo man sie hingeführt hatte, damit sie sich verabschieden konnten. Die Dementoren hatten über ihnen geschwebt, wodurch es ihnen unmöglich war sich an glücklichere Zeiten zu erinnern. Sie sagten die Dementoren seien jetzt aus Askaban verschwunden, aber sie geisterten noch immer in ihrem Kopf herum.

Die Augen ihrer Mutter, tränengefüllt, als sie die Hand ihrer Tochter geküsst und ihr gesagt hatte, sie sollte auf ihren Bruder hören. Ihr Vater, stoisch, schweigend, der sie lediglich fest gegen seine Brust gezogen und sie auf die Stirn geküsst hatte. Dasselbe hatten sie mit Leopold gemacht. Und mit ihrer älteren Schwester Brigita.

Mummy sagte sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, dass man ihnen einen Gutenachtkuss geben und sie dann ganz tief schlafen würden. Sie hatte gesagt, sie seien dann entspannt und glücklich, und dass sie und ihr Bruder und ihre Schwester zusammen mit den anderen Kindern leben und ganz viele neue Freunde finden würden, so viele Freunde, dass sie sie noch nicht einmal vermissen würden.

Damals war sie vier, ihr Bruder sechs und ihre Schwester neun Jahre alt gewesen. Jetzt waren sie neun, elf und vierzehn. Schon bald ging Leopold nach Hogwarts und sie würde hier ganz alleine sein. Er beharrte, er wollte hier bei ihr bleiben, zusammen mit Ermengarde, bis auch sie alt genug war, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Er bestand darauf seine Schwester nicht zurückzulassen. Aber Mr. Snape meinte, er müsste gehen, es sei der beste Weg, wie er seiner Schwester helfen konnte, damit er eine vernünftige Ausbildung erlangen und so seine Schwester unterstützen konnte. Ermengarde schluchzte nur noch heftiger bei diesem Gedanken. Jeder wollte ihr ihren Bruder weg nehmen. Wussten sie denn nicht, dass er noch alles war, was sie hatte? Wussten die denn nicht, was mit den Kindern passierte, die das Waisenhaus verließen, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen? Sie kamen nie wieder zurück.

Genau wie Brigita.

Es war genug für jeden um davon Albträume zu bekommen.

* * *

Zwei Wochen nach ihrem letzten Besuch befand sich Hermine wieder im Kellerkorridor, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum führte, wo die Waisenkinder der Todesser wohnten. Miss Glastonbury hatte sie süß angelächelt, die Tür aufgeschlossen und ihr gesagt, sie sollte sich ruhig so viel Zeit nehmen, wie sie nur bräuchte.

Zielstrebig und schnell umrundete sie die Ecke, die sie zu Snapes Büro und dem Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

Und fand sich nur Sekunden später flach auf ihrem Rücken liegend wieder.

Offenbar war sie in eine Art Absperrung hineingelaufen, welche sie mit so gewaltiger Kraft, als ob sie gegen einen gigantischen Ballon gelaufen wäre, wieder zurückgeschleudert hatte. Augenblicklich hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie wirbelte damit herum, um zu sehen, wer noch dort war; das war immerhin ein dunkler und verlassener Korridor. Wer wusste schon, was sich darin verbarg…

Hermine senkte ihren Zauberstab, als plötzlich eine dunkle Figur über ihr lungerte. Sie trug wieder grau. Nicht schwarz. Das war neu. So viele Veränderungen an ihm – das Haar, die Kleidung. Sie fragte sich, ob er sich nach seiner wundersamen Erholung von seiner Nahtoderfahrung dafür entschieden hatte, eine neue Seite in seinem Leben aufzuschlagen. Eine, die ihn dazu brachte, weniger wie ein Vampir auszusehen.

Snapes zufriedenes Lächeln aufgrund ihrer derzeitigen Position, erzählten ihr etwas anderes.

„Niemand betritt diese Sektion ohne meine Erlaubnis, Granger", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Ich dachte, das hätte ich Ihnen beim letzten Mal gesagt."

„Ich war auf den Weg um Sie zu sehen", protestierte sie, als sie sich aufsetzte. „War das wirklich nötig?"

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es vor zwei Wochen zwei unbekannte, unautorisierte Personen geschafft hatten, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten, ja, war es. Ich schätze, ich sollte Ihnen und Potter für diese unglückliche, übersehende Sicherheitslücke danken." Was er nicht tat.

„Weiß Miss Glastonbury darüber Bescheid?", fragte sie. Sein Blick beantwortete ihre Frage: _Nein, weiß sie nicht, und wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist, dann erwähnen Sie es auch nicht._ „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, die Absperrung aufzuheben, bitte? Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden."

„Wenn es um Ihr wohltätiges Unterfangen geht, dann können Sie sich gleich wieder umdrehen und dahin zurückkehren, woher Sie hergekommen sind."

„Ich will nur mit Ihnen reden. Und Harry ist auch nicht mit dabei." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Wenn Ihnen nicht gefällt, was ich zu sagen habe, dann können Sie mich auch wieder rausschmeißen. Ich verspreche, ich werde auch ohne Widerworte verschwinden."

„Hauen Sie ab, Granger. Ich bin beschäftigt."

„Bitte!", rief sie. „Hören Sie sich nur an, was ich zu sagen habe. Wir werden nichts ohne Ihre Zustimmung unternehmen. Hören Sie mich einfach nur an."

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten ohne Widerworte verschwinden?"

„Nachdem Sie mir zugehört haben!"

Seine Augen verzogen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, als er sie durch die Absperrung betrachtete. „Ich vermute, Sie werden nicht verschwinden, bevor ich Sie angehört habe?"

Sie schüttelte entschlossen ihren Kopf.

Wenn sie später darüber nachdachte, wusste sie nicht, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, das zu tun, was er getan hatte.

„Sie werden sich die gesamte Zeit über in meinem Sichtfeld aufhalten und sich nicht dem Gemeinschaftsraum nähern?"

Sie nickte.

„Und wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie verschwinden sollen, dann hauen Sie auch ab?"

Ein weiteres Nicken.

„Und Sie verstehen, wenn Sie mich anlügen – egal worum es geht – werde ich es wissen und entsprechend handeln?"

Noch ein Nicken.

Snape betrachtete sie für einen weiteren Moment, seufzte dann und schwang gelangweilt seinen Zauberstab. Mit einer abgehakten Kopfbewegung lud er sie ein. Zögernd überschritt sie den Bereich, wo die Absperrung gewesen war (die hatte sie gute eineinhalb Meter zurückgeschleudert) und folgte ihm in sein Büro.

Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, verschränkte seine Arme und bedachte sie mit enormer Verärgerung. „Ich bin ein sehr beschäftigter Mann, Granger, also hoffe ich, Sie kommen schnell auf den Punkt."

Sie nickte. „Ich denke, wir haben uns beim letzten Mal auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Wir sind hier stark und unangekündigt hereingestürmt und ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, was Sie von uns gedacht haben mussten. Also, das ist gelogen, ich kann es mir ziemlich gut vorstellen."

Ihr Versuch von Ungezwungenheit scheiterte bei seinem weiterhin verschlossenen und ausdruckslosen Gesicht, welches sie einfach nur anstarrte.

„Genau. Zumindest haben Harry und ich uns danach unterhalten und wir sind uns beide einig, dass wir wirklich nicht das gesamte Ausmaß des Problems verstehen. Wir wissen nur, dass es eines gibt. Unser Wunsch zu helfen ist ehrlich, aber ich denke, wir haben hier den Karren vor das Pferd gespannt. Also bin ich hier, um Sie um Erlaubnis zu bitten, ob wir uns mit Ihnen treffen können, damit die Probleme der Kinder verständlicher für uns werden. Alles wird absolut vertraulich behandelt. Und Sie können mich auch ohne Gegenwehr jederzeit rausschmeißen. Ich hege keinerlei Hintergedanken, wir wollen einfach nur helfen. Ich will einfach nur helfen."

Sie dachte daran, es erst noch weiter auszuführen, aber dann spürte sie ein leichtes Summen in ihrem Kopf, so als ob der Muffliato gezaubert worden wäre. Sie wusste augenblicklich, was es war. Legilimentik. Er übte schweigend Legilimentik auf sie aus, um zweifelsohne ihre wahren Absichten abzuschätzen. Clever. Sie war erst in der Versuchung ihn abzublocken, aber entschied dann, dies würde vermutlich eine falsche Antwort übermittelten, wodurch er dann augenblicklich vermuteten würde , sie würde etwas vor ihm verbergen und sie dann als Konsequenz, ohne sein Vertrauen gewonnen zu haben, rausschmeißen. Hermine war gut in Okklumentik, aber vermutlich nicht gut genug, um etwas vor einem Meister der Okklumentik zu verbergen. Sie wusste auch, er war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie diese Fähigkeit besaß.

Stattdessen entschied sie sich, darauf zu vertrauen, dass er nicht ihren Kopf verletzen und einfach nur die Oberfläche nach ihren Motivationen abtasten und es dabei belassen würde. Sie hoffte, ihre Entscheidung später nicht noch zu bereuen.

So konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren ersten Besuch, ihre Unterhaltung mit Miss Glastonbury und ihre Diskussion mit Harry.

Für eine sehr lange Zeit schwiegen sie beide und hielten Augenkontakt. Letztendlich schien er mit dem, was er gesehen hatte, zufrieden zu sein und das Summen verschwand. Blinzelnd wandte sie ihren Blick ab und bemerkte bereits die Vorboten von Kopfschmerzen. Sie überlegte, ob sie es ihm sagen und ihn somit auffliegen lassen sollte, und entschied dann, dass sie mit den Kopfschmerzen leben konnte.

„Sie denken, Sie wissen, was dieses Projekt beinhaltet", begann Snape langsam. „Aber Sie haben wirklich absolut keine Ahnung, wie tief die Probleme reichen und wie ernst sie sind."

„Das haben Sie recht", stimmte Hermine ihm zu. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten das korrigieren. Helfen Sie mir und Harry es zu verstehen."

„Nicht Potter. Er ist unfähig. Viel zu hitzköpfig und selbstbezogen als sich in so etwas wie das hier einzubringen."

„Das ist unfair", sagte sie. „Sie haben Harry seit der Schule nicht mehr gesehen oder mit ihm gesprochen. Sie haben James Potter auf ihn projiziert." Sie redete schnell, da sie wusste, sie spielte hier mit dem Feuer. „Ich kenne ihn besser als jeder andere. Sie mögen vielleicht gut darin sein, Menschen einzuschätzen, aber wenn es um Harry geht, scheinen Sie immer Ihre Gabe zu verlieren. Der Krieg hat ihn verändert, er hat uns alle verändert, aber wenn auch sonst nichts, ist er dadurch in seinen Handlungen vorsichtiger, verständnisvoller und bedachter geworden. Er macht heute nichts mehr, ohne vorher gründlich die Vor- und Nachtteile abgewogen und die möglichen Konsequenzen bedacht zu haben. Und nicht nur das, er ist jetzt verheiratet und ein Baby ist unterwegs. Er weiß, dass er eine große Verantwortung hat und auch das hat er berücksichtigt."

Er schnaubte. „Potter mag vielleicht jetzt erwachsen sein, aber als Sie beide hier waren habe ich dieselbe Arroganz gesehen, die er auch schon in seiner Kindheit ausgestrahlt hatte."

„Das ist keine Arroganz – es ist die Wahrheit. Harry ist berühmt. Er war bereits sein ganzes Leben berühmt, weil seine Eltern vor ihm umgebracht worden waren und er es überlebt hatte, etwas, was bei den meisten Kindern für den Rest des Lebens hysterische Anfälle ausgelöst hätte. Er ist vermutlich die berühmteste Person in der ganzen Zauberwelt hier in England. Ich denke, selbst die Muggel kennen ihn. Wenn er etwas anfängt, dann werden die Leute aufmerksam. Er hat nicht darum gebeten, das hatte er nie getan.

„Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht für Sie lächerlich an und vermutlich glauben Sie mir auch nicht, aber alles, was er immer wollte, war ein ruhiges Leben und eine Familie. Er weiß, dass er letzteres haben kann, aber ersteres wird ihm immer verwehrt bleiben, egal, was er mit seinem Leben auch anstellen würde. Jemals. Er hat damit seinen Frieden geschlossen und hat sich dafür entschieden, dass, solange es eben so läuft, es zumindest dann zu seinen Bedingungen geschieht und er denkt, dass das hier ist wichtig."

Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und all diese Interviews? Die sogenannten autorisierten Biografien?"

Hermine seufzte. Es war immer schwer das den Leuten zu erklären und er war vermutlich der Letzte, der ihr glauben würde. „Es war klar, nach dem Krieg würde es Bücher und Artikel über uns geben, ob wir es nun befürworteten oder nicht. Wenn wir die Interviews, die Bücher abgelehnt hätten, dann hätten solche Scharlatane wie Rita Kimmkorn die interviewt, die uns am ‚nächsten' stehen, und wäre mit ihrer eigenen Version dessen, was passiert war, aufgekommen. Jeder von uns Dreien hat das bereits mindestens einmal durchgemacht und wir haben uns dazu entschlossen, wenn wir es schon nicht verhindern konnten, dann könnten wir auch zumindest die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Besser etwas, dem wir auch zustimmten als das, was sich diese Kimmkorn-Frau ausdenkt und dann als ihre eigene Wahrheit verkauft, verstehen Sie? Außerdem… die Menschen sollten die Wahrheit wissen. Und nur wir drei waren oftmals vor Ort, wenn etwas passiert ist. Nennen Sie es von mir aus Arroganz, Verlangen nach dem Scheinwerferlicht oder wie Sie wollen. Man hat uns viele unmögliche Wahlen gelassen und wir haben immer versucht, die weniger schmerzhafte zu nehmen. In diesem Fall dachten wir, und das tun wir auch noch immer, dass das die am geringsten schmerzvollste Option war."

Snape antwortete nicht, sein Ausdruck verriet nichts, aber Hermine könnte schwören, ein winziges, verstehendes Nicken gesehen zu haben. Anders als sie hatte er jegliche Anfragen auf Interviews nach seiner Genesung ausgeschlagen und das Ergebnis war Rita Kimmkorns Buch _Snape: Schurke oder Heiliger?_ Obwohl er von den meisten in der Zauberwelt als Held verehrt wurde, hatte das Buch diesem Ansehen geschadet. Hermine fragte sich, ob es ihn überhaupt kümmerte.

Zufrieden, diesmal nicht komplett gescheitert zu sein, entschied sie, ihr As im Ärmel auszuspielen. Sie wusste, Snape mochte es, die Kontrolle zu besitzen und beschloss ihm genau das zu geben.

„Also, jetzt wissen Sie alles. Meine Karten liegen auf dem Tisch. Harry und ich wollen Ihnen helfen. Ron… Ron denkt, er ist noch nicht bereit sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, also hält er sich fürs Erste erst einmal heraus. So würde alles, was passiert, nur zwischen Ihnen, mir und Harry stattfinden. Erst wenn Sie uns Ihre Erlaubnis geben, würden wir überhaupt erst etwas unternehmen. Betrachten Sie es zunächst als eine Informationsgewinnung. Alles zu Ihren Bedingungen und zum Teil, die allerdings von Ihnen als geeignet erachtet wird, mit so wenig Störung wie möglich für die Kinder. Wir machen es immerhin für sie."

Sehr wohl wissend, dass jetzt vermutlich der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, den Mund zu halten, faltete sie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Nach reichlicher Überlegung war sie der Meinung, jetzt eine plötzliche Slytherin-Taktik anzuwenden würde Snape nur in Alarmbereitschaft setzen und ihr somit mehr Schaden als Nutzen bringen. Er vermutete offensichtlich bereits etwas und sollte sie daher ihre Strategie zu sehr verändern, würde das nur sein Misstrauen füttern. Besser sie spielte die Rolle, die sie immer einnahm, aber weniger dickköpfig, demütiger. Sie hoffte es funktionierte.

Sie hatte ihren Fall dargelegt. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, ihm gefiel, was er gehört hatte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, legte seinen Kopf nach hinten, um an die Decke zu starren, damit er über das Gesagte nachdenken konnte.

„Potter wird trotzdem mit dabei sein?"

„Ich fürchte ja. Ich habe nicht denselben Einfluss bei den richtigen Leuten, wie es bei ihm der Fall ist. Die Menschen werden großzügiger mit ihrer Zeit und ihrem Geld sein, wenn er ein Teil davon ist."

Es folgten weitere Minuten des Schweigens, bevor Snape es mit einer langsamen, bewussten Stimme durchbrach und weiterhin nicht ihren Blick traf. Sein Ausdruck war noch immer ausdruckslos und er schien seine Worte äußerst vorsichtig auszusuchen. „Ich denke, eine kleine Erziehungsmaßnahme könnte für Sie beide ganz nützlich sein. Nächsten Freitagabend um acht Uhr werden Sie und Potter mich hier treffen und dann werden Sie beide das Ausmaß des Problems kennen lernen."

Hermine war begeistert, aber hielt sowohl ihren Blick als auch ihre Stimme ruhig. „Danke…Severus? Severus. Wir werden hier sein. Danke, dass Sie uns vertrauen. Ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden es nicht bereuen."

Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern setzte sich auf und wandte sich seinen Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch zu. Für Hermine war das ihr Zeichen, jetzt zu verschwinden. Sie dachte noch, etwas zu sagen, aber entschied dann, dass Schweigen vermutlich das Beste war und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Büro. Sie hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihr zugeschlagen wurde, und spürte einen Schubs, als sie die Absperrung überschritt.

* * *

Am Freitagabend standen Harry und Hermine an der Ecke zu Snapes Büro. Da sie nicht noch einmal den Rückprall der Absperrung erfahren oder herausfinden wollten, was eventuell passieren konnte, sollten die Schutzzauber Harry entdecken, standen sie wartend da. Unsicher, ob Snape auch von ihrer Anwesenheit wusste, wenn sie nicht in die Absperrung liefen, entschloss sich Harry dazu seinen Patronus zu schicken, um ihn zu informieren, dass sie an der Ecke auf ihn warteten. Einige Sekunden später hörten sie ihn rufen, sie sollten eintreten und sie gingen um die Ecke herum - genau in die Absperrung und wurden ganze eineinhalb Meter wieder zurückgeschleudert.

Als Harry Severus' bösartiges Lachen hörte, rappelte er sich auf und bot Hermine seine Hand an, um sie hochzuziehen. Snape stand lachend über ihnen und deutete ihn dann an ihm zu folgen. Mit einem finsteren Blick liefen Harry und Hermine ihm nach.

„Wir müssen noch etwas mit Ihrem Aussehen anstellen", verkündete er ohne Willkommensgrüße. „Sie beide."

Sie nickten. Sie hatten beide bereits vermutet, ein vorübergehendes Dunkles Mal von ihm auf den Arm gezaubert zu bekommen, um das Vertrauen der Kinder zu erlangen.

„Jedes Mal wenn Sie das Haus verlassen, sind Sie im Propheten zu sehen und ich verspreche Ihnen, keiner von Ihnen will bei unserer kleinen Reise heute erkannt werden. Also, sollten Ihre erschreckenden Verwandlungskünste nicht allzu armselig sein, dann seien Sie doch so gut und verwandeln Sie sich jetzt, bevor wir aufbrechen."

Die zwei Freunde sahen sich schnell an. Snape hatte nichts davon erwähnt, woanders hingehen zu wollen. Dann auch wieder hatte Hermine nicht gefragt. Mit einem Seufzen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf Harrys Gesicht. Die Narbe verschwand von seiner Stirn. Grüne Augen wurden blau. Schwarzes Haar wurde braun und ein kleiner Ziegenbart wuchs in seinem Gesicht. Seine Brillengläser (noch immer rund nach all den Jahren) wurden zu dünnen, rechteckigen Gläsern mit silbernen Rahmen. Und zum Schluss fügte sie ihm, mit einem bösen Lächeln, noch ein paar graue Haare hinzu und ein paar Lachfältchen um die Augen herum. Zufrieden nickte sie ihm zu.

Harry antwortete entsprechend. Seine Fähigkeiten in Verwandlungen waren in der Schule nie an Hermines' herangekommen, aber sein Aurorentraining hatte diese Lücke ausgefüllt und ihre Fähigkeiten waren jetzt vergleichbar. Hermines langes Haar wurde in einen kurzen, geraden blonden Haarschnitt verwandelt. Ihre Augen waren grün, ihre Nase war jetzt noch etwas kürzer und spitzer, ihre Lippen etwas voller. Harry veränderte die Form ihrer Augenbrauen und bräunte ihre Haut etwas nach. Er löste ihre Ohrringe und fügte einen Schönheitsfleck (sie würde ihn als Muttermal bezeichnen) auf ihre linke Wange. Mit einem Nicken beendete er seine Arbeit. Gemeinsam drehten sie sich zu Snape um und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Offensichtlich hatte er nicht von ihren fortschrittlichen Fähigkeiten gewusst und eine kleine Gesichtsregung verriet ihn. War er beeindruckt? Geschockt? Zufrieden? Schwer zu sagen. Zumindest war er nicht enttäuscht. Aber beinahe augenblicklich wurde sein Gesicht wieder zu der gleichgültigen, leidenschaftslose Maske und das Einzige, was er sagte, war: „Ich schätze, das wird genügen. Sollten Sie erkannt werden, ist es Ihre Schuld." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verließ mit energischen Schritten das Gebäude, sodass Harry und Hermine ihm nur nachlaufen konnten. Snape hielt auf den Stufen direkt vor dem Gebäude inne. Die Wache schnarchte laut an seinem Schreibtisch. „Apparieren Sie in die Nokturngasse, direkt vor _Borgin und Burkes_", sagte Snape leise. „Von da aus werden wir dann laufen." Er ging voran und apparierte davon. Mit einem Seufzen umklammerten sie ihre Hände und apparierten los, genau wie sie es seit Monaten während des Krieges immer getan hatten.

Snape wartete bereits ungeduldig vor _Borgin und Burkes_ auf sie, als ob sie ihn mehrere Stunden hätten warten lassen. Er drehte sich um und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten die Straße hinunter.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Harry nervös. Er und Hermine hielten beide ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand, genau, wie es ihre Gewohnheit war.

„Das werden Sie schon sehen und bitte stecken Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe weg, und tun nicht so, als ob Sie geradewegs in einen Kampf marschieren", sagte Snape gedehnt, während er weder sein Tempo verringerte, noch sich zu ihnen umdrehte. „Potter, sicherlich wissen selbst Sie, dass wenn Sie sich wie ein Auror aufführen, während Sie verdeckt ermitteln, es doch den eigentlichen Nutzen besagter Tarnung zunichtemacht. Granger, seien Sie nicht so nervös. Sie wissen beide sehr wohl, dass es weitaus gefährlichere Orte als die Nokturngasse am Abend gibt und Sie würden gut daran tun, sich auch dementsprechend zu verhalten. Sie sind berühmte Kriegshelden, also verhalten Sie sich auch wie welche."

Der Weg war ruhig und das einzige Geräusch war das Hallen ihrer Schritte gegen die Gebäude. Harry und Hermine steckten ihre Zauberstäbe in ihre Ärmel, bereit sie wieder herauszuholen, wenn es nötig war.

„Alte Gewohnheiten", murmelte Harry.

Sie gingen ein paar Blöcke, bevor sich Snape scharf nach rechts wandte und vor einer Hütte stehen blieb, die aussah, als ob sie gleich zusammenfallen würde. Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen hatte, tippte er mit der Spitze in einem bestimmten Muster gegen die Tür, die bereits den Anschein hatte aus allen Angeln zu fallen. Er tat es ähnlich wie beim Eintreten in die Winkelgasse. Plötzlich verwandelte sich die Hütte in ein großes, rot beleuchtetes Gebäude mit einer Alterslinie um die Tür herum. Musik driftete hinaus auf die Straße. Die Tür war jetzt groß und stabil und entschieden intakt.

„Achten Sie darauf nicht allzu sehr rot anzulaufen", sagte Snape als er das Gebäude betrat. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm dicht.

„Mr. Snape!", rief eine fette Frau mit schwarzen, lockigen Haaren und zu viel Lippenstift hinter dem Tresen, als sie die Drei eintreten sah. „Es ist immer schön, Sie hier zu sehen!" Sie klang, als ob sie mit einem Akzent sprechen würde. Vielleicht russisch. Sie nahm Snapes Hand, als sie Küsschen auf der Wange austauschten. „Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie Freunde mitgebracht!"

„Gäste, die zu Besuch aus Frankreich sind", sagte er mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung über seine Schulter. „Sie reden kein Wort Englisch, aber wünschen hier eine schöne Zeit zu verbringen. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja etwas… herumführen?"

„Aber selbstverständlich!", säuselte die alte Frau. „Sie wissen ja, wo jeder ist. Oder wenn Sie einfach nur zusehen wollen. Und für Ihre Freunde, Eintritt frei. Genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt." Sie verbeugte sich leicht vor Snape und er gestikulierte rasch, dass Harry und Hermine ihm folgen sollten.

Keiner von ihnen war prüde oder Novizen, wenn es um Sex ging, aber sie umklammerten beide ihre Hände und rückten noch etwas näher zusammen. Snape schritt schnell einen Treppenabsatz hinauf und bog in einen Flur ab. Harry und Hermine verfolgten ihm besorgt und fragten sich, was sie in Merlins Namen hier verloren hatten. Hermine spürte, wie sie sich anspannte, als sie durch das Gebäude an leicht bekleideten Frauen vorbeiliefen, die sie von Kopf bis Fuß begutachteten und miteinander tuschelten. Hätte man ihr heute Morgen gesagt, sie würde den Abend mit Harry und ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer in einem geheimen Bordell in der Nokturngasse verbringen, einem Bordell, in dem er offenbar bekannt und gemocht wurde… also, sie hätte es vehement abgestritten.

Sie begleiteten Snape den Flur hinunter und hielten direkt hinter ihm, als er ihnen zuwinkte, sich zu ihm in den Türdurchgang zu stellen. Auf dem Bett saß eine spindeldürre, traurige Prostituierte. Sie trug schenkelhohe Stiefel, einen pinken Minirock, der wirklich nicht breiter als ein Stirnband war und ein schwarzes Lederbustier. Ihr Make-up war nur hastig aufgetragen worden und sie trug zu viel davon. Ihr gebleichtes Haar war durchdrungen von Spliss und viel zu trocken. Sie sah verloren und verzweifelt aus. Aber als sie sah, wer da in der Tür stand, leuchteten ihre Augen auf.

„Mr. Snape!", rief sie, stand auf und rannte zur Tür.

_Oh, nein, nein, nein_, dachte Hermine. _Bitte, er hat uns jetzt nicht mit hierher genommen, damit wir ihm bei seinem Vergnügen zusehen können. Bitte, bitte, lass das nicht wahr sein._

_Er weiß, dass ich verheiratet bin!,_ dachte Harry verzweifelt. Wenn Ginny davon wüsste, wo er sich gerade aufhielt…

Sie waren beide erleichtert und auch etwas überrascht Sekunden später zu sehen, wie sich die Prostituierte in Snapes Arme warf und er sie beinahe behutsam, fast wie ein Vater, hielt. Nach einem Augenblick zog sie ihn in das Zimmer und er deutete Harry und Hermine an, ihm zu folgen. Schnell schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen, verriegelte und belegte sie mit einem Schutzzauber. Er drehte sich zurück zu der Prostituierten um, die vor wenigen Sekunden noch freudig gestrahlt hatte und jetzt schluchzend auf ihrem Bett lag.

Snape setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und legte seinen Arm um sie. Hermine und Harry waren vollkommen fassungslos. Snape, der eine weinende Prostituierte beschützend in seinen Armen hielt? Sie wussten, er besaß viel Güte und Liebe und Loyalität, aber Mitgefühl? Verständnis? Das war neu.

Durch ihre Schluchzer und ihren Schluckauf konnten sie ein paar Worte ausmachen: „Versuchte abzuhauen… tut mir so leid… habe Sie enttäuscht… konnte nirgendwo anders Arbeit finden…" Snape beruhigte sie und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, während er in ihr Ohr flüsterte.

Für eine ganze Weile standen sie vor dieser Szenerie; Snape und die Prostituierte auf dem Bett, die sich gegenseitig umarmten, Harry und Hermine, die verwirrt gegen die Tür gelehnt, mit umklammerten Händen standen.

Letztendlich trocknete die Prostituierte ihre Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie nickte. Snape lächelte ihr leicht zu und deutete auf seine beiden Begleiter. „Darf ich Ihnen Miss Valentina Rookwood vorstellen?"

Harrys und Hermines Gedanken begannen gleichzeitig zu rasen. _Rookwood. Rookwood? Rookwood! _Verständnis zeichnete sich bei beiden auf dem Gesicht ab. Rookwood war einer von Voldemorts treuesten Dienern gewesen. Er war in der finalen Schlacht von Hogwarts umgekommen. Er hatte eine Tochter gehabt, die noch nicht alt genug für Hogwarts gewesen war. Sie. Valentina. Das war eine weitere Waise der Todesser_. Aber_, begann Hermine zu denken, _wenn sie vor sechs Jahren noch nicht alt genug für Hogwarts war, dann kann sie doch jetzt unmöglich die Volljährigkeit… oh._

Snape wandte bei ihnen keinerlei Legilimentik an, aber offensichtlich brauchte er das auch nicht, da er genau wusste, welche Gedanken ihnen gerade durch den Kopf liefen. Er nickte nur. „Es wird nur einen Moment dauern, wenn Sie bitte draußen warten würden." Mit seinem Zauberstab entriegelte er die Tür und schnell verschwanden beide dadurch. Sie schlug hinter ihnen zu und die zwei schnappten nach Luft. Hermine atmete scharf aus und ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen, während Harry sich mit seiner Hand neben ihr abstützte und sie ansah.

„Er wird doch nicht… oder?"

Hermine schüttelte heftig mit ihrem Kopf. „Das würde er nicht tun. Würde er doch nicht, oder? Ich meine, mit uns beiden direkt hier draußen vor der Tür im Flur…?"

„Ja, ich meine, warum uns hierher bringen, wenn er sich nur…"

„Genau."

Sie teilten einen Blick.

„Sie kann nicht älter wie…", begann er.

„Sechzehn sein", beendete Hermine für ihn den Satz. „Sie kann nicht älter wie sechzehn sein."

„Sie ist eine von ihnen", sagte Harry. „Nur, entweder hat sie Hogwarts verlassen oder ist aus dem Waisenhaus weggelaufen."

„Oder beides."

„Hast du gehört, was sie gesagt hat… etwas darüber, dass sie nirgendwo anders Arbeit finden konnte?"

Hermine nickte. „Es klingt ganz so, als ob sie hier schon eine ganze Weile feststeckt. Severus hat sie offenbar schon vorher besucht oder war schon vorher hier gewesen. Glaubst du, es gibt noch andere?" Sie sah ihn besorgt an.

Er schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf, nicht ganz verneinend, aber in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht der Fall war.

Einige der anderen Prostituierten hatten sich ihnen genähert und streichelten anzüglich über Harrys Arm, aber er schüttelte nur bestimmt mit dem Kopf und griff nach Hermines Hand, um sie zur Treppe zu führen. Die Prostituierten gaben auf und gingen ihrer Wege. Einige Minuten später tauchte Snape wieder vor ihnen auf.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Miss Rookwood. Ich habe ihr genug bezahlt, wodurch sie vermutlich für den Rest des Abends frei bekommt. Leider sind wir noch nicht fertig."

„Severus!", sagte Harry scharf mit gezogenem Zauberstab. „Warum haben Sie uns auf dem Zimmer geworfen? Was haben Sie da drinnen mit ihr gemacht?"

Wut loderte in Snapes Augen auf, als er Harry bei den Schultern packte und ihn ebenfalls mit gezogenem Zauberstab gegen die Wand stieß.

„Wagen Sie es nicht _jemals_ wieder so eine Anschuldigung zu machen!", zischte er. „Ich mag vielleicht in anderen Bereichen ein Monster sein, aber ich würde niemals ein Kind anfassen, schon gar nicht eines, welches zu einer sexuellen Versklavung gezwungen wird. Wenn Sie es denn unbedingt wissen müssen, Ihre Anwesenheit und die Ihrer Freundin hat sie verständlicherweise bedrängt, also dachte ich, es wäre besser für Sie, draußen zu warten." Er ließ von Harry ab und zog sich zurück und starrte dann zu Hermine hinüber. „Und Sie?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Snape hatte recht; er war ein Mistkerl, der vielleicht viele schlimme Dinge in seinem Leben angestellt hatte, aber sie stimmte zu – das würde er niemals tun, zumindest nicht in ihrer und Harrys Anwesenheit.

„Wenn es dann keine weiteren _Anschuldigungen_ gibt", sagte er mit starrem Blick auf Harry gerichtet, „werden wir weitermachen."

Er führte sie eine weitere Treppe hinauf und einen weiteren Flur hinunter. Er hielt diesmal vor einer geschlossenen Tür an. Schnell zauberte er einen wortlosen _Muffliato_, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür und öffnete sie sehr langsam, nur einen spaltbreit. Er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und entfernte sich von der Tür, damit er Platz für die beiden machen und sie durch den Schlitz sehen konnten. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, nein, aber Snapes Blick wurde nur noch stärker und sie gab nach. Harry stand dicht hinter ihr, da er immer noch gut einen Kopf größer als sie war.

Der Anblick war schrecklich. In diesem Zimmer ging es nicht um Sex, sondern pure Gewalt. Ein großer Mann schlug auf eine junge Frau ein, die nicht älter als Miss Rookwood war. Er schlug und trat und bespuckte sie. Mit schriller Stimme beleidigte er sie. „Todesser-Hure!", schrie er. „Eine beschissene Todesser-Hure. Du liebst doch Gewalt, nicht wahr? Du liebst Schmerz, nicht?" Er trat sie erneut. „Sag, dass du es magst, du Hure!"

Die Frau – Mädchen, wirklich – nickte nur und lallte: „Ja, ja ich liebe es!" Aber alle konnten sehen, wie sie schluchzte. Der Mann zerrte sie vom Boden und schmiss sie auf das Bett, riss ihr jegliche Kleidungsstücke vom Leib. Er schlug sie und begann dann _– oh Gott, nein_. Hermine konnte sich das nicht mit ansehen. Wollte es sich nicht mit anhören. Wollte nicht hier stehen, während ein Mädchen für ein paar Sickel vergewaltigt wurde. Sie schloss ihre Augen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Brust, während ihre Hände seine Schultern umklammerten. Er hatte beschützend seine Arme um sie gelegt, um sie von dem Anblick abzuschirmen.

„Sieh nicht hin", flüsterte Harry. „Sieh nicht hin." Entsetzt starrte er über ihre Schulter zu Snape. „Severus – was zum Teufel ist das hier?"

„Das ist Brigita Rosier. Das", sagte Snape leise, „ist, was wir gerade Miss Rookwood erspart haben."

„Also, ich werde dem jetzt ein Ende setzen." Er machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu betreten.

Severus griff nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn gewaltsam zurück in den Flur, wodurch Hermine ihren Halt an ihm verlor und sich an der Wand abstützen musste. „Idiot! Haben Sie auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was mit ihr passieren wird, wenn wir uns einmischen? Der Zuhälter dort unten, der große, korpulente, gewaltbereite Mann, den Sie nicht gesehen haben, wird sofort hier oben sein. Er wird Sie beide und sie da drinnen verprügeln. Und dann, darf dieser reizende Kunde hier sie noch etwas mehr schlagen."

„Aber ich kann nicht einfach nur hier herumstehen und-"

„Nicht den Tag retten? Ich weiß, es muss schwer für Sie sein, Potter, aber Sie wollten wissen mit was Sie es hier zu tun haben und das ist es." Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss er die Tür und schubste Harry von sich und griff nach Hermine. Erst als sie das Ende des Flurs erreicht hatten, und sich in einer dunklen Nische verstecken konnten, ergriff er wieder das Wort: „Brigita Rosier ist erst vierzehn Jahre alt. Sie sollte jetzt eigentlich in ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts sein, doch stattdessen verbringt sie hier ihre Tage und Nächte. Sie hat eine Schwester und einen Bruder im Waisenhaus, _die hiervon nichts wissen müssen_. Ich kann Ihnen noch mehr zeigen. Viel mehr. Ich kann Sie nach oben führen und Ihnen Clarissa Runcorn zeigen – sie zahlen extra, wenn sie sie fesseln dürfen. Ihre Handgelenke werden so fest zugeschnürt, bis zu bluten anfangen, während sie sich an ihr vergehen. Oder Lucinda Gibbon, hier werben sie damit, sie sei so eng, dass sie schreit, also zieht sie Kunden an, die noch draufzahlen, damit sie ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen schänden können. Oder Zenobia Yaxley, die unten auf der Bühne jede vulgäre Anforderung erfüllt, die der Kunde sich wünscht, miteinbezogen sind Penetrationen von Gegenständen, wenn die Leute zahlen. Sie hat auf die schwere Tour gelernt, was passiert, wenn sie einen Wunsch ausschlägt." Er hielt für den Effekt inne und lächelte dann spöttisch, umklammerte Hermines Schulter und schüttelte sie. „Haben Sie jetzt genug gesehen?"

Hermine hatte zu viel gesehen. Sie drückte sich an Snape und Harry vorbei, eilte den Flur und die Treppe hinunter und hinaus aus der Tür. Sie rannte so schnell, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie die fette russische Dame ihr hinterher rief, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Sie wusste nur, sie musste nach draußen an die Luft. Nach draußen. Frische Luft. Alles, um den Geruch von Sex und Alkohol und Parfüm und Blut und Angst und Wut zu vergessen, alles, was sie dort drinnen so überwältigt hatte.

Sie erreichte die Straße, umrundete das Gebäude und erbrach sich, schluchzte und zitterte gleichzeitig. Sie keuchte, bis sie ihren gesamten Magen geleert und nichts weiter als Galle herauskam. Sie zitterte und schluchzte so schwer, sie konnte sich noch nicht einmal auf einen Reinigungszauber konzentrieren.

Es kam alles wieder zurück – Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange, wie sie sie gefoltert hatte. Wie sie sie Fenrir Greyback angeboten hatte. Greyback hätte sie nicht nur gebissen, oh nein. Das würde er sich für später aufheben. Da gab es noch andere… animalische Tendenzen, die er sich zuerst hingeben würde. Sein Ruf war berüchtigt gewesen. Hermine erinnerte sich an seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, wie er mit seinen schmutzigen Fingern durch ihre Haare gefahren war, wie er in ihr Ohr geflüstert hatte, dass er kaum darauf warten konnte zu wissen, wie sie schmeckte. Sie wusste, wie nahe sie in diesem Moment gekommen war, in genau derselben Position zu landen, wie dieses Mädchen dort oben. Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr daran gedacht; das bisschen Okklumentik, was sie konnte, hatte es aus ihren Gedanken verbannt, hatte sie dazu gezwungen nichts zu fühlen. Aber das dort oben zu sehen… es war zu viel.

Plötzlich verschwand das Erbrochene vor ihr auf dem Boden und sie spürte, wie eine vertraute Hand über ihren Rücken fuhr. Harry. Er half ihr auf und zog sie in seine Arme, wo sie nur noch mehr schluchzte. Er festigte seinen Griff um sie, wie er es bereits schon so oft getan hatte.

„Severus", zischte er über ihre Schulter. „Was zum Teufel sollte das alles? Sie wissen schon, Sie hätten es uns einfach auch erzählen können."

„Das hätte ich, aber die Wirkung wäre ausgeblieben. Und was ist eigentlich mit Ihnen los, Granger? So empfindlich? Sie haben einen Krieg überstanden. Sicherlich haben Sie Schlimmeres als das hier gesehen."

Hermine schüttelte gegen Harrys Brust ihren Kopf und durch ein paar zittrige Atemzüge, antwortete sie: „Nein. Nicht so. Niemals so." _Fast, aber nicht ganz._

„Dann verstehen Sie jetzt", sagte Snape ernst. „Das ist es, was mit beinahe jedem der Mädchen, welches seit den letzten fünf Jahren, die unter meinen Schutz stehen, passiert ist, die ihre sexuelle Reife erlangt haben. Das ist es, was aus jeder Tochter eines Todessers geworden ist. Eine Hure. Nur, hier geht es nicht um Sex – das ist Gewalt. Die Kunden zahlen extra dafür. Damit wird geworben, um Merlins willen. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Ich konnte das hier nicht aufhalten. Die Mädchen, sie streben das hier nicht an. Aber sie verlassen das Waisenhaus, in der Regel noch nicht volljährig, denn für gewöhnlich haben sie dann auch schon zum Ende ihres dritten Jahres Hogwarts verlassen, meistens wegen Schikane oder Kämpfen und sexuellen Übergriffen, die dann unweigerlich immer folgen und sie versuchen andere Arbeit zu finden. Die Arbeitgeber sehen ihren Familienamen und schmeißen sie raus. Sie kommen aus Verzweiflung hier her. Und das Traurigste an der ganzen Geschichte…" Snape hielt inne und atmete einmal durch, vergrub seine Gefühle. „Das Traurigste an der ganzen Geschichte ist, kurz, nachdem sie hier angekommen sind, fangen sie an zu glauben, sie hätten es verdient. Dass das hier alles ist, für was sie gut sind." Er hörte auf zu reden, verschränkte seine Arme und wandte seinen Blick ab.

Harry und Hermine hielten sich noch immer fest. Hermine hatte sich etwas beruhigt und sich wieder gefangen, aber sie atmete noch immer tief durch.

„Wenn Sie hiermit nicht umgehen können", sagte Snape, „dann haben Sie nichts bei mir oder den Kindern verloren. Sie können es sich aus dem Kopf schlagen zu helfen. Wenn Sie es nicht ertragen können, zu wissen, wie es ist, in ihrer Hölle zu leben, dann lassen Sie es lieber ganz bleiben."

Er begann davon zu laufen. Harry schaute hinunter zu Hermine. „Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er. Sie nickte. „Bei mir auch", sagte er. Sie nickten sich gegenseitig verstehend zu. Er ließ von ihr ab und sie standen nebeneinander, als sie auf Snapes davongehenden Rücken blickten.

„Severus", rief Hermine. Er hielt an und drehte sich um. „Wenn es Ihr Plan war, uns einzuschüchtern, dann ist er gescheitert. Jetzt, mehr als noch zuvor, wollen wir helfen. Nicht nur denen, die im Waisenhaus leben, nicht nur denen, die in Hogwarts sind, sondern alle von ihnen." Ihre Stimme war jetzt selbstbewusst, sicher.

Er betrachtete sie. „Es ist mehr als nur das hier, Granger", sagte er. „Die Jungen verschwinden in der Regel früher als die Mädchen, sie schließen sich irgendwelchen Straßenbanden an oder begehen irgendwelche belanglose Kleinverbrechen, damit sie sich über Wasser halten können. Die meisten von ihnen verbringen immer etwas Zeit in Askaban. Dementoren sind noch immer dort, egal, was das Ministerium auch behauptet. Die Wächter machen ihnen Schwierigkeiten. Sie müssen zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in Einzelhaft gehalten werden, da auch andere Insassen scharf darauf sind ihre Wut an ihnen auszulassen. Manchmal sehen sie ihre Eltern, nachdem sie den Kuss erhalten haben.

„Die meisten von ihnen schaffen es nicht über ihr drittes Jahr in Hogwarts hinaus, egal welches Geschlecht. Horace lässt sich nicht dazu herab auf die Schüler zuzugehen, die aus weniger geschätzten Familien stammen und der Sprechende Hut scheint kategorisch eine andere Hauswahl auszuschließen. Die anderen Slytherins nehmen ihnen den Schaden, der ihr Haus erlitten hat, übel. Ich werde nicht einmal anfangen Ihnen zu erzählen, was die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern ihnen antun. Es genügt zu sagen, dass sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie die Schule verlassen, bereits genug Erfahrung in Sex und Gewalt gesammelt haben, Gefälligkeiten aus anderen Häusern und ihrem eigenen.

„Ich sage ihnen, sie sollen ihre Köpfe unten und ihre Münder geschlossen halten, immer eine defensive Haltung einnehmen und immer achtsam sein, aber trotzdem scheinen die Schwierigkeiten sie immer zu finden. Minerva, das muss ich ihr zugestehen, versucht diese Dinge aufzuhalten, wenn sie von ihnen weiß, aber oftmals leiden sie schweigend und verschwinden lieber, bevor sie zu einer Autoritätsperson gehen, denn, um es offen zu sagen, vertrauen sie niemanden von ihnen.

„Also, jetzt habe ich Ihnen einen Geschmack von alle dem gegeben, Granger, und Ihnen wird gleich schlecht. Potter sieht aus, als wenn man ihn mit einem Schockzauber belegt hätte. Und jetzt werde ich Ihnen folgende Frage stellen und ich erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort: Glauben Sie ernsthaft, wahrhaftig, dass Sie damit umgehen können?"

Hermine wusste, es würde schwierig werden. Schmerzhaft. Potenziell gefährlich für ihre Karriere. Vielleicht kostete es sie sogar ein paar Freunde. Es würde ihren Ruf in der angesehenen Zaubergesellschaft ruinieren. Und trotz all dieser bekannten Dinge war Hermine sich in ihrem Leben nie etwas so sicher gewesen.

„Absolut", antwortete sie. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Freund um. „Harry?"

Harry nickte. „Ich habe im Krieg nicht das getan, was ich getan habe, um jetzt eine Welt zu erschaffen, wo Zauberer dies unschuldigen Kindern antun können. Ich bin dabei. Auf ganzer Linie."

Snape bedachte sie mit einem resignierten Blick. Es war klar, er hatte gehofft, sie würden nach dem hier abhauen, ihn und seine Waisen alleine lassen. Stattdessen schüttelte er nur den Kopf und sagte: „Also schön." Seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor Resignation und Verzweiflung. Vielleicht war er bereits über seine Grenzen hinausgeschossen. Als er sie zurück zu ihrem Apparationspunkt vor _Borgin und Burkes_ führte, konnten sie ihn ein „Verfluchte, beschissene Gryffindors", murmeln hören.

* * *

_Als nächstes: Harry unterbreitet Severus ein Angebot, welches er nicht ablehnen kann… auch wenn er es wirklich, sehr gerne tun würde. Irgendeine Ahnung, was das wohl sein könnte?_


	5. Wohltätige Geste

***~* Wohltätige Geste *~***

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht in dieser Nacht. Nicht nach alldem, was er gesehen hatte. Und er hatte einige Dinge im Krieg gesehen. Aber das hier… wow.

Er kuschelte sich an Ginnys Rücken, atmete tief den Geruch ihrer Haare ein. Nach alle den Jahren roch es noch immer nach Blumen. Er nahm einen zweiten Atemzug, um auch alles aufzunehmen. Sein Arm umschlang den stets wachsenden Bauch (nur noch sieben Wochen, mein lieber Schwan) und rieb langsam darüber. Sein Sohn schlief und Harry wollte ihn nicht wecken, also ließ er seine Hand einfach nur sanft auf dem Babybauch seiner Frau ruhen. Küsste ihre Schläfe. Seufzte.

Nein, er wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn in einer Welt aufwuchs, in der es erlaubt war, dass solche Dinge unschuldigen Kindern angetan wurden. Das war es nicht, wofür er gekämpft und beinahe im Krieg gestorben war. Das war nicht der Krieg, aus dem er und seine Freunde hervorgetreten waren. Aber aus Schicksal und einigem dummen Glück befand sich Harry auf der richtigen Seite der Geschichte. Den Siegern. Den Unterdrückern. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, wie leicht, so unglaublich leicht, er und seine Familie wie diese Kinder hätten enden können. Wie knapp es am Ende eigentlich gewesen war. Wie nahe sie alle davor gestanden hatten selbst gefangen genommen zu werden. Geschlagen. Vergewaltigt. Benutzt. Vergessen. Es war nicht richtig, dass diese Kinder dem ausgesetzt wurden. Und es würde aufhören, sofern er etwas dabei zu sagen hatte.

* * *

Die Freiheitsurkunde der Hauselfen hatte sich wie ein unglaublicher Sieg angefühlt. Sie mussten jetzt nicht länger Dinge tun, wie sich die Hände zu bügeln oder sich selbst mit Hämmern ins Gesicht zu schlagen, sollten sie ihren Herren nicht Folge leisten. Hermine hatte sich selbst dafür gratuliert, hatte das Gefühl die moralische Überlegenheit zu besitzen. Und dann musste sie erfahren, wie sie für eine Gesellschaft gearbeitet hatte, die Kinder unterdrückten und sie ihrer Menschlichkeit beraubten und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz sank.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett im Gästezimmer des Grimmauldplatzes. Nach heute Abend wollte sie nicht nach Hause gehen. Sie dachte nicht, dass sie apparieren könnte, ohne sich zu zersplintern. Harry hatte aus vollem Herzen zugestimmt. Danach hatten sie sich wieder, nun, in sich selbst verwandelt und nur noch einmal ihre Entschlossenheit untermauert.

Anschließend erzählten sie Ginny alles. Sie war schockiert von dem, was sie gesehen hatten, aber nicht, dass sie dorthin gegangen waren. Das war Ginny Weasley-Potter, die einzige Tochter in einem Haushalt mit sechs älteren Brüdern, alle Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix'. Verheiratet mit dem _Jungen, der überlebte_. Es musste einiges passieren, um sie zu schockieren. Zudem vertraute sie Harry bedingungslos und das auch aus gutem Grund.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste nicht, was Snape im Schilde führte. Er hatte sie dazu herausgefordert es sich anzusehen, herausgefordert sich in dem Angesicht von unvorstellbarer Brutalität dem Ganzen zu verschreiben.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wusste er nach all dieser Zeit denn nicht, dass man niemals einen Gryffindor herausforderte?

Sie und Harry waren entschlossener den je zu helfen, jetzt wo sie auch nur den Hauch der Wirklichkeit gesehen hatten. Sie würden für mehr zurückkehren. Sie hatten sich geweigert zu gehen, bis Snape einem Treffen in der nächsten Woche zugestimmt hatte. Sie würden mehr lernen, mehr reden. Er versprach ehrlich zu sein solange sie sich an ihr Versprechen hielten, diskret zu bleiben. Nur wenige Menschen wussten von seiner Arbeit und er wollte es auch dabei belassen. Hermine würde unter dem Vorwand ihr Audit fortzusetzen herkommen. Harry unter seinem Umhang.

Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Von all den Dingen, die sie bisher gemacht hatte, war sie sich bei diesem hier ganz und gar nicht sicher. Ja, sie war sich sogar sicherer gewesen, als sie und ihre beiden besten Freunde, lediglich irgendwelche Jugendliche, Horkruxe gejagt und zerstört, in Gringotts eingebrochen und Voldemort umgebracht hatten. Das kam ihr sicherer vor als das hier. Aber dadurch wollte sie es umso mehr. Und sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

* * *

Ron schlief unruhig. Nachdem, was Harry und Hermine ihm erzählt hatten, wusste er, er konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Noch nicht. Die Kinder der Leute, die Fred… und Remus… und Sirius.. und Tonks… und Lavender… umgebracht hatten… nein.

Er würde sich nicht eingestehen, Gedanken zu hegen, in denen er davon überzeugt war, dass sie es verdient hatten, aber er wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dann auch wirklich diese Gedanken teilen zu müssen.

Er wusste, es war die richtige Entscheidung das hier auszusitzen.

Also, warum fühlte er sich dann so mies?

* * *

_Scheiße_.

Severus saß in mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky in seinem Büro, starrte in das Feuer, während die Flasche direkt neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Also, jetzt nur noch die halbe Flasche. Vielleicht auch etwas weniger als die Hälfte. Heute Nacht würde er nicht schlafen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wollte.

Typisch für Gryffindors ihm an diesen schrecklichen Ort zu folgen, wo er jeden Samstag hinging, um nach den Mädchen zu sehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er dort war, brach es ihm das Herz. Jedem der Mädchen könnte er Geld geben, damit sie den Abend nicht mehr arbeiten mussten. Für jedes Mädchen, welches bereits beschäftigt war, wenn er eintraf. Er bereute es, sie dort nicht herausholen zu können. Er konnte sie nirgendwo unterbringen. Hatte keine Möglichkeit sie zu unterstützen. Hogwarts würde sie nicht nehmen. Genauso wenig das Ministerium mit ihrem hochgelobten Arbeits-Beschäftigungs-Programm. Das Ministerium würde sie nicht zurück in das Waisenhaus lassen. Und so blieben sie.

Er hatte vor Jahren sein Elternhaus in Spinner's End verkauft, damit er diese Kinder unterstützen konnte. Um ihnen ihre Schulroben zu kaufen. Um die Kautionen zu bezahlen, wenn sie in Askaban gelandet waren. Um einer Teenagerprostituierten eine Nacht Frieden kaufen zu können. Er hatte genug, um so für eine Weile weiterzumachen; er schlief in seinem Büro (was Glastonbury nicht wusste, würde ihr auch nicht schaden) und hatte daher keine wirklichen Ausgaben. Aber selbst, wenn er so weitermachte, würde es nie genug sein.

Dieses gesamte, verdammte Unterfangen ließ ihn machtlos zurück und Severus Snape mochte es nicht, sich machtlos zu fühlen. Er war wie Sisyphus – schob diesen verdammten Stein den Berg hinauf, sah dabei zu, wie er wieder hinunterrollte, und das immer und immer wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn er gedacht hatte, er hätte einen von ihnen gerettet - wirklich gerettet – wiederholte sich dieselbe Geschichte von vorne. Drogen. Prostitution. Eine ungewollte Schwangerschaft, für die er einen Zaubertrank brauen sollte. Kriminalität. Gewalt.

Und jetzt wollten diese beschissenen Gryffindors mitmachen. Hatten seinen Bluff aufliegen lassen. Waren ihm gefolgt. Hatten das, was sie gesehen hatten, vertragen (also, Granger nicht unbedingt). Es hatte sie nicht verängstigt davonlaufen lassen, sondern sie nur noch entschlossener gemacht. Scheiße. Sein verdammter Plan war ihm komplett um die Ohren geflogen.

Ein Teil von ihm, den Teil, auf den er niemals hörte, sagte ihm, es war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Er war nur ein Mann und konnte sie nicht alle alleine retten. Im Grunde hatte er noch keinen von ihnen alleine retten können. Mit den beiden _Berühmtheiten_ (oh, verdammt noch mal) jetzt an seiner Seite wären sie sogar in der Lage etwas zu erreichen. Zumindest konnten sie die Dinge nicht noch weiter verschlimmern.

_Oder würden sie?_, hinterfragte die andere Stimme in seinem Kopf, auf die er bisher leider immer gehört hatte. _Sie könnten negative Presse auf sich ziehen. Sie könnten die Kinder dadurch nur weiter schädigen. Sie bloßstellen, wo hingegen du sie sonst noch zumindest für ein paar kostbare Jahre beschützen könntest_.

_Guter Punkt_, dachte Severus.

_Im Kerker abgeschirmt, _betonte die Stimme._ Wo sie eingeschlossen im Untergrund leben. Weil es ja auch für dich all die Jahre so gut funktioniert hat, nicht wahr? Es hat dich wirklich zu einem Vorzeigebürger gemacht, was?_

_Das kann ich nicht abstreiten, _gestand sich Severus ein.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Hier saß er um drei Uhr morgens, betrunken vom Feuerwhiskey und lauschte seinem inneren Krieg, ob er sich nun zustimmte oder nicht. Es war lächerlich. Und aus welchem Grund auch immer – die Zeit, der Feuerwhiskey, das, was heute Abend geschehen war – hatte er sich dazu entschlossen Granger und Potter diesmal gewinnen zu lassen. Er würde die Gryffindors einlassen. Aber sollte auch nur einer ihrer Zehen die Grenze überschreiten, wäre es vorbei. Er würde sie mit dem Vergessenszauber belegen, rausschmeißen und Schutzzauber aufziehen, die noch nicht einmal Kingsley Shacklebolt durchdringen konnte.

* * *

„Die größte Hürde", belehrte Severus sie mit seiner besten Lehrerstimme, „ist, dass diese Kinder sehr früh in ihrem Leben lernen, dass sie keine Zukunft haben. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie auch nur einen Fuß in den Hogwarts-Zug setzen, sind sie bereits Ziele. Es ist bis dahin ein überwältigendes Erlebnis für sie, da sie den Großteil ihres Lebens hier verbracht haben und die anderen Kinder sind… erbarmungslos."

Granger und Potter nickten. „Und danach wird es nicht besser für sie, oder?", fragte Potter. „Sie haben erwähnt, die meisten von ihnen schaffen es nicht weiter als ihr drittes Jahr."

Severus nickte. „Korrekt. Es ist grausam. Sie werden geschlagen, verhöhnt, schikaniert… Potter, dagegen verblasst das, was Ihr Vater und seine kleine Gang mir angetan hat zu einer Scharade." Potter spannte sich bei diesen Worten an. Gut. „Ihr Hauslehrer schaut weg, Minerva weiß nicht darüber Bescheid und die anderen Professoren kümmern sich nicht darum, einzugreifen. Die Vorurteile sind noch zu tief verwurzelt."

„Was ist mit Madam Pomfrey?", fragte Potter. Severus verlagerte unbehaglich bei ihren Namen sein Gewicht. „Hilft sie ihnen denn nicht, wenn sie verletzt werden? Sicherlich bemerkt sie es und tut etwas dagegen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie vertrauen niemandem. Nicht einmal ihr; sie ist eine Autoritätsfigur und sie lernen sehr schnell, solche Personen sind nicht vertrauenswürdig. Welche Verletzungen ihnen auch immer zugefügt werden, sie kümmern sich selbst darum."

„Es ist wirklich tragisch, dass sie keinem Erwachsenen dort vertrauen können. Haben Sie darüber nachgedacht zurückzukehren?", fragte Granger. „Wenn Sie wieder Hauslehrer wären…"

„Granger, benutzen Sie Ihr viel gepriesenes Gehirn doch bitte, okay? Ja, ich könnte sie beschützen. Ich glaube nicht, ich könnte alles verhindern, aber ich weiß, das Schlimmste könnte ich aufhalten oder zumindest sicherstellen, dass die Schuldigen entsprechend bestraft werden. Ich weiß es, weil ich es nach dem ersten Krieg getan habe, damals für die Kinder der damaligen Todesser." Er seufzte. „Leider wird mich diesmal Hogwarts nicht zurücknehmen. Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich will auch nicht wieder zurückkehren. Ich glaube, ich werde hier mehr gebraucht."

„Aber wenn Sie zurück in Hogwarts wären, könnten Sie sie durch die Jahre begleiten. Sie könnten ihnen zu ihrem Abschluss verhelfen. Hier tun Sie, was Sie können und lassen sie dann in der Schule von der Leine und-"

„Und stehe für die Jüngsten von ihnen, die wortwörtlich niemanden mehr haben, bereit. Das Ministerium hat Glastonbury als ihren Notfallkontakt in Hogwarts für sie angegeben. Ich befinde mich in keiner Position zu wissen, was mit ihnen passiert. Mir stehen keine Erklärungen zu. Ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: Ich könnte denen in Hogwarts helfen oder ich könnte denen, die hier sind, helfen. Ich habe zum Besten für alle selektiert und habe die Entscheidung getroffen, die der Richtigen am nächsten kam. Das hier zutun erlaubt es mir, bei diesen Kindern zu bleiben, diesen wehrlosen Kindern und ich werde sie nicht zurücklassen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich Glastonbury an diesen Kindern auslässt."

Granger starrte ihn an. Severus starrte zurück. „Es ist nicht ideal, Granger, das gebe ich zu. Aber es ist das Beste, was ich machen kann. Schauen Sie mir in die Augen und sagen Sie mir, Sie denken, ich tue zu wenig für sie."

Das brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Es scheint so", sagte Potter überlegend, „als wären ihre Namen ihr größter Nachteil. Wenn sie einfach nur andere Namen hätten, dann hätten sie vielleicht auch eine Chance."

„Minderjährige können ohne einen Vormund keinen Namenswechsel erbitten und wenn diese Minderjährigen Pflegekinder des Ministeriums sind, kann das Ministerium dieser Bitte nicht nachgehen", antwortete Granger, zweifelsohne ein Zitat aus irgendeinem Gesetzestext des Zaubereiministeriums aus ihrem Büro. Besserwisserin.

„Wenn Glastonbury ihr legaler Vormund für Hogwarts ist, warum kann Severus nicht ihrer sein, wenn es darum geht, vor Gericht ihre Namensänderung durchzubringen?", fragte Potter.

„Ich bin nicht ihr legaler Vormund, Potter. Ich bin vielleicht eher, was Sie einen Muggel-Sozialarbeiter nennen würden. Ich beobachte ihren Fortschritt, aber betrachten Sie mich, wenn Sie möchten, als ihre Kontaktstelle. Ein legaler Vormund wiederum besitzt die Autorität Entscheidungen für das Kind zu treffen. Ich besitze diese Autorität nicht."

Granger biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Vielleicht können wir Ihnen ja diese Autorität besorgen."

Severus gab ihr als Antwort seinen besten ‚Bitte-sagen-Sie-mir-dass-Sie-nicht-so-dumm-sind'-Blick.

„Ich meine, Sie könnten eine andere Unterkunft bekommen, wir könnten Ihnen diese besorgen und dann könnten Sie all die Dinge, die Sie jetzt bereits tun, dort fortsetzen. Aber in einem richtigen Haus. Mit Fenstern und Licht und alles. Und Sie könnten hiermit fortfahren, aber nicht unter der Schirmherrschaft des Ministeriums. Zu Ihren eigenen Bedingungen."

„Ah, also, Granger, wollen Sie, dass ich, was, fünfzehn Kinder adoptiere, die momentan hier wohnen, genauso wie ungefähr fünfzehn Teenager, die seither davongelaufen oder verschwunden sind? Sie wollen, dass ich alleine so viele Kinder unterstütze? Sie würden mich dann was nennen? Papa Snape? Und ich könnte dann diese große, glückliche Familie verwalten? Mein Gott, Granger, manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob ich mich in Ihnen getäuscht habe."

„Dass ich eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin bin?", fragte sie mit gelangweilter Stimme.

„Dass Sie im Grunde eine intelligente Person sind", erwiderte Severus. Er erkannte nicht, dass sie es als ein Kompliment auffassen würde. Wie sie und Potter einen Blick austauschten. All das verpasste er.

„Also gut, aber ich denke, wir sind uns alle einig, sie alle in eine Anstalt einzuweisen, war ein großes Desaster gewesen", sagte Granger. „Und niemand in der Zauberwelt ist bereit sie zu adoptieren."

„Nicht einmal Sie beide? Für all Ihr Gerede sie zu retten, habe ich bisher noch nicht gehört, dass Sie sie selbst adoptieren möchten."

Granger seufzte übertrieben als ob sie mit Weasley und nicht mit ihm reden würde. „Ich kann niemanden adoptieren, Severus, ich bin eine alleinstehende Frau. Es ist nicht erlaubt. Nur verheiratete Paare."

„Ohne Kinder", fügte Potter hinzu. „Verheiratete Paare mit Kindern sind fürs Erste ausgeschlossen. Außer, die Kinder, die adoptiert werden sollen, sind irgendwie verwandt."

„Da haben Sie's – ich kann sie auch nicht adoptieren, da ich ein alleinstehender Mann bin", entgegnete Severus. „Was für eine fantastische Zeitverschwendung diese Idee doch war."

„Hermine könnte das Gesetz ändern", sagte Potter. „Sie hat direkt nach Hogwarts ein paar Gesetzte für die Hauselfen durchgebracht. Das ist eine Bevölkerung, um die sich außer ihr auch sonst niemand kümmert. Wenn sie das schon durchgekriegt hat, dann schafft sie auch das hier."

Granger schnaubte. „Genau, ich werde einfach zum Zaubergamot spazieren und ihnen sagen, wie dieses Gesetz verändert werden muss und sie werden aufstehen und es gleich tun." Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Harry, du weißt, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich dieses Gesetz durch hatte. Jahre. Jahre der Lobbyarbeit. Viele der Zauberer im Zaubergamot besitzen Hauselfen und hatten ihnen gegenüber keinerlei Vorurteile, aber auch sie fürchteten sich davor den Status quo zu ändern. In diesem Fall wird es dasselbe Problem sein, nur größer – viele von ihnen haben ihre Familie an die Todesser verloren, sie werden sich davor fürchten ein altes Gesetz zu ändern und zuoberst, ja, sind sie alle gegen sie voreingenommen. Und das auch aus gutem Grund."

„Na schön!", sagte Potter verzweifelt. „Ich schätze, dann ist wohl die einzige Lösung, dass du Severus heiratest und dann könnt ihr sie ja gemeinsam adoptieren!"

Er und Granger begannen bei diesem Vorschlag lauthals an zu lachen. Severus tat es nicht.

„Genau, Problem gelöst!", sagte Granger durch ihren Lachanfall und wischte sich eine Träne weg.

„Wenn Sie beide dann fertig damit sind, Idioten zu sein", sagte Severus gedehnt, wobei er bei seiner Verärgerung übertrieb, um seine Belustigung zu verbergen. Potter und Granger hörten auf zu lachen und schauten zu ihm auf. Nach all den Jahren konnte er sie immer noch alleine mit seiner Stimme befehligen. „Ich denke, Adoptionen kommen nicht infrage."

„Das mal ausgeschlossen, aber nicht vollkommen, ist es möglich für jemanden einfach nur ein legaler Vormund zu sein?", fragte Potter. Er drehte sich zu Granger um, die mit ihren Schultern zuckte.

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, aber das bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig, dass es nicht möglich ist. Sie müssen dann vielleicht noch immer hier wohnen; es würde nur einer außenstehenden Person das Recht geben für sie legale Entscheidungen zu treffen als das Ministerium."

„Würde es irgendetwas an ihrer Situation ändern?" Er wandte er sich mit dieser Frage jetzt an Severus.

Severus dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er antwortete: „Wenn ich das legale Recht hätte, gewisse Entscheidungen für sie zu treffen, dann könnte ich sie hier herausholen."

„Würde das irgendwelche Auswirkungen haben?"

„Vielleicht. Ich könnte sie zumindest vom Ministerium fernhalten. Ich könnte ihre Familiennamen legal ändern lassen, es versuchen, ohne dass der _Prophet _darauf aufmerksam wird. Alles weniger als das würde vollkommen den Zweck verfehlen. Dann sollten sie aus London verschwinden."

„Ähnlich wie ein Zeugenschutzprogramm?", fragte Granger. Beide Männer sahen sie fragend an. „Ich habe darüber gelesen. In Muggel-Amerika, ist es so, sollte da eine Person gegen einen gefährlichen Kriminellen aussagen, dann ändern sie oft ihre Namen, ihr Aussehen und ziehen in einen anderen Stadtteil, um sich zu schützen."

„Also, egal wie du es nennen willst, aber das würde den Kindern doch eine Außenseiterchance geben, oder nicht?", fragte Potter eifrig.

„Ich kann es mal nachlesen. Ich habe in meinem Büro noch ein paar Bücher. Niemand wird mitbekommen, dass ich sie mitgenommen habe." Severus schmunzelte. Typisch Granger.

„Und wo genau", begann Severus, „schlagen Sie vor, sollen wir das machen? Ich besitze nicht unbedingt eine Unterkunft für fünfzehn Minderjährige. Oder die Gelder, um es zu finanzieren."

„Ah, und da komme ich ins Spiel", antwortete Potter fröhlich. „Wenn wir einen Spendensammler haben, würden Sie als Vormund einen Großteil der Spenden erhalten. Familien, die im Moment Gelder aus den Spenden bekommen, erhalten die Gelder proportional zu der Anzahl der Kinder, die sie aufgenommen haben. Die meisten haben nur ein oder zwei Kinder oder Geschwister, wenn es dann drei waren, aufgenommen, zumindest laut dem, was Hermine gesagt hat. Und wir können Ihnen eine Unterkunft dafür besorgen. Andere Leute anstellen, die Ihnen helfen. Ich meine, alleine aus diesen Kerkern hier herauszukommen, wird sie sich wieder menschlicher fühlen lassen, oder nicht?"

Severus kannte die Wahrheit dieser Aussage besser, als Potter es jemals wissen würde. Was auch der Grund war, warum er so schnell wieder in die Kerker geflüchtet war, als er endlich frei von ihnen war. Schon wieder.

„Und obwohl ich noch nicht mit ihnen gesprochen habe, denke ich, werden einige andere Freiwillige, richtige Freiwillige, bereit sein zu helfen. Die wissen, woher wir kommen und die Situation verstehen werden."

„Was – Ihr kleiner Duellierklub?", spottete Severus.

„Das ist _Dumbledores Armee_ und ja, einige von ihnen. Viele von ihnen habe ihre Familie im Krieg verloren. Es ist möglich, dass ein paar von ihnen zustimmen."

„Weißt du, ich denke, das ist verdammt viel, worüber wir nachdenken müssen", ging Granger plötzlich dazwischen. „Severus, warum forsche ich nicht etwas nach, genau wie Harry und wir kommen einfach nächste Woche wieder?"

Severus nickte. „Nächste Woche dann, dieselbe Zeit." Granger und Potter boten ihm ihre Hände an, aber Severus starrte einfach nur zurück. Derartige Vertraulichkeit von diesen beiden. War es für sie unmöglich das Ganze auf einer professionellen Ebene zu halten?

* * *

„Wir waren wieder viel zu optimistisch, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry, als sie durch die Eingangstür auf die Straße traten.

Hermine nickte. „Eben. Ich dachte, wir brechen lieber da ab, wo wir noch die Oberhand hatten. Verschwinden, bevor er die Möglichkeit hat, wütend zu werden, wodurch er dazu gezwungen wäre, darüber nachzudenken."

„Gut gespielt, Miss Granger."

„Selbst nicht schlecht, Mr. Potter. Ich denke, wir haben sogar etwas an Fortschritt gewonnen. Er hat die Idee ihr legaler Vormund zu werden, nicht gleich ausgeschlagen. Wenn es um Snape geht, betrachte ich das als eine Zustimmung."

„Da könntest du recht haben, er hat noch nicht einmal eine Möglichkeit gefunden, mich zu beleidigen. Und er findet ansonsten immer einen Weg irgendwo eine Beleidigung einzubauen."

„Davon abgesehen muss ich jetzt wirklich etwas nachforschen. In der Muggel-Welt war es in England seit Jahrzehnten vollkommen normal, dass eine Person (für gewöhnlich ein reicher Mann) nicht blutsverwandte Pflegekinder und Erben hatte. Vielleicht gibt es ja in der Zauberwelt etwas Ähnliches, was wir benutzen könnten."

* * *

„Ich hab's!" Hermine ließ fröhlich den schweren Einband auf Snapes Schreibtisch fallen. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie und Harry schauten freudestrahlend auf ihn hinunter, während er finster zu ihnen aufblickte. Offenbar war er von ihrem plötzlichen Besuch nicht begeistert. Besonders da inzwischen mehr als zwei Wochen seit ihrem letzten Treffen mit ihm vergangen waren.

„Muss ich schon wieder meine Schutzzauber erneuern?", fragte er scharf. Er hatte nachgegeben und seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen dahin gehend verändert, dass sie und Harry die Absperrung passieren konnten. Widerwillig, da war sich Hermine sicher. Er schien es zu genießen, sie bei jeder Gelegenheit auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Hier, sehen Sie sich das an." Hermine blätterte bis zur richtigen Seite und drehte es so herum, damit Snape es lesen konnte. „Unverheiratete, alleinstehende Menschen können unter dem Zaubergesetz gesetzlicher Vormund für Waisenkinder werden. Eine Adoption ist nicht nötig, lediglich die Kontrolle über ihre rechtlichen Angelegenheiten. Sie können entweder hier oder bei Ihnen wohnen. Sie können zu ihren Gunsten für so ziemlich alles Anträge einreichen. Und es gibt keine Grenze, Sie könnten von ihnen allen der Vormund werden."

„Brillant, unsere Hermine, was, Severus?", fragte Harry stolz.

Snape starrte sie einfach nur verständnislos an. Ausdruckslos. Hermine wusste aus Erfahrung, dies könnte entweder ein sehr gutes oder sehr schlechtes Zeichen sein.

Nach einer ganzen Weile deutete er ihnen an, sich zu setzen und begann zu reden. „Zu meinem Leidwesen haben Sie beide eine bemerkenswerte Bereitschaft gezeigt einigen, sehr in Not geratenen Kindern zu helfen und ich kann nicht anders, als Ihnen dafür meine Hochachtung zu zollen.

„Sie beide wissen zweifelsohne, dass ich kein Mann bin, der leicht irgendwelche Zusagen macht und ich tue dies auch nur, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich sie auch erfüllen kann. Diese Kinder haben sehr spezielle Bedürfnisse. Sie brauchen das, was Sie hier anbieten. Aber im Moment zögere ich Ihr Angebot zu akzeptieren, da Sie bisher einige Hürden noch nicht angesprochen haben.

„Wenn ich es tue, dann werde ich diesen Posten verlassen. Falls ich versage, werden die Kinder ohne mich wieder hier sein. Das kann ich nicht riskieren.

„Sie haben mir bisher noch keinen Ort angeboten, wo ich diese Kinder unterbringen oder wie ich ihren Lebensunterhalt finanzieren kann. Wie schlagen Sie vor, sollen wir diese Bedürfnisse angehen?"

Danach sah er sie nur an. Also, zumindest hatte er sie nicht angeschrien oder beleidigt. Er hatte es bisher noch nicht ausgeschlagen. Fortschritt.

Hermine lächelte höflich, während Harrys Augen inspiriert aufleuchteten.

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an den Grimmauldplatz?", fragte Harry. Snapes Blick flatterte. „Natürlich tun Sie das. Also, ich wohne dort im Moment mit meiner Frau. In ein paar Wochen erwarten wir unser Baby. Wir sind bisher dort geblieben, weil das Haus unauffindbar und noch immer durch den Fidelius-Zauber beschützt ist. Die meisten der Geheimniswahrer sind… na ja… wie auch immer, es ist ziemlich sicher. Ja, es ist mitten in London, aber trotzdem schwer zu finden. Ginny und ich sind der Meinung, es ist zu groß für uns und aufgrund meiner Erinnerungen, habe ich es nie geliebt dort zu leben. Es gibt nichts, was grundsätzlich nicht damit stimmt. Wir haben es endlich geschafft das Gemälde von Mrs. Black zu entfernen… und wenn Sie in jedes Zimmer zwei Kinder stecken…" Er verstummte, wartete darauf, dass Snape ihm ins Wort fiel und ihm sagte, wie bescheuert sein Plan war. Als das nicht passierte, fuhr er fort. „Jedenfalls würde ich für das hier gerne mein Haus zur Verfügung stellen."

* * *

Snape traute seinen Ohren nicht. Potter bot ihm sein Haus an? Sein riesiges, geräumiges Haus in London? Für die Kinder jener Leute, die versucht hatten, ihn umzubringen.

Potter konnte manchmal so verdammt großzügig sein.

„Sie werden ausziehen und Ihr Haus aufgeben… einfach so?", wiederholte Severus langsam.

Potter nickte mit einem beschissenen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. „Sie können gerne jederzeit vorbeikommen und es sich ansehen, bevor Sie sich entscheiden. Jederzeit, wirklich. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie vorbeikämen. Und Hermine wird natürlich auch dort sein. Lebt schon praktisch dort." Potter räusperte sich. Severus fragte sich, warum er Granger für ihn als einen Anreiz vorbeizuschauen ausgesucht hatte.

„Wenn Sie sich das Haus ansehen wollen, gibt es da noch ein paar andere Leute, mit denen ich dann reden und rüberbringen würde, damit Sie sie treffen können, aber nur, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind", sagte Granger. „Das heißt, um Ihnen zu helfen. Da wäre Neville Longbottom. Also, ich weiß", fügte sie hastig hinzu, als sie Severus' Blick sah, „ich weiß, Sie halten nicht sonderlich viel von ihm. Aber vergessen Sie nicht, auch er hat seine Eltern im Krieg davor verloren. Was seinen Eltern passiert ist, unterscheidet sich nicht sonderlich von dem, was mit den Eltern derer Kindern geschehen ist, die den Kuss erhalten haben. Ich kenne ihn, er wird vermutlich helfen wollen. Er hat im Moment einen ziemlich vollen Lehrplan in Hogwarts, aber da er kein Hauslehrer ist, kann er bestimmt ein paar Nachmittage oder Wochenenden freimachen. Er ist wirklich ein sehr guter Lehrer, also könnte er Ihnen da etwas Verantwortung abnehmen, damit Sie Zeit für andere Dinge haben."

„Und Luna Lovegood", sagte Potter. „Ich weiß, sie ist etwas… na ja, Sie wissen schon, aber sie ist auch unglaublich einfühlsam und schafft es immer irgendwie den Nerv des Problems zu treffen. Ich glaube, sie könnte einige der Kinder zum Reden bringen oder sie zumindest dazu bewegen herauszufinden, was sie brauchen. Sie hat ihre Mutter in ziemlich jungen Jahren verloren und ihr Vater hat den Krieg nicht überlebt. Sie weiß außerdem auch, wie es ist, eine Außenseiterin zu sein oder wie es ist, isoliert in Hogwarts zu leben. Falls Sie keinen richtigen Therapeuten ausfindig machen können, wäre sie das Beste, was Sie kriegen könnten. Außerdem ist sie eine Ravenclaw."

_Ein Gryffindor weniger, danke Gott._

„Wir haben bisher noch nicht mit ihnen gesprochen", fügte Granger noch schnell hinzu. „Aber wir kennen die beiden gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie sofort bereit wären, Ihnen zu helfen. Und wir wissen, was Sie benötigen."

Die beiden sahen ihn mit einer solch ehrlichen Hoffnung in ihren Augen an.

„Haben Sie beide in Ihrem kleinen Leben nicht schon genug Weltretter gespielt?", spuckte Severus. „Es reicht wohl nicht, dass die gesamte Zauberwelt Sie anhimmelt, jetzt müssen Sie diese Kinder auch noch in eines Ihrer Lieblingsprojekte umwandeln?"

„Das ist nicht irgendein Lieblingsprojekt", schnappte Granger. „Wir sind uns durchaus im Klaren darüber, was für eine Verpflichtung wir hier eingehen. Und Verpflichtung ist etwas, was wir beide wohl besser als so manch anderer verstehen."

„Durch die Wälder marschieren und in einem Zelt zu schlafen, ohne irgendeinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt, um Horkruxe zu zerstören, obwohl wir nicht wussten, wo sie waren oder wie wir sie zerstören sollten oder, was sie überhaupt waren, bis wir sie dann alle gefunden und zerstört hatten", sagte Potter.

„Zehn Jahre daran zu arbeiten, um die Hauselfen zu befreien, obwohl alle, selbst meine besten Freunde, gesagt haben, dass ich es niemals schaffen würde."

„Das letzte Schuljahr geschwänzt", fügte Severus hinzu.

„Um Voldemort zu besiegen und sicherzustellen, dass die zukünftige Generation ihr siebtes Schuljahr abschließen konnte, egal wie ihr Blutstatus oder Familienname ist", schnappte Potter. „Wir haben sehr viel aufgegeben, um das zu erreichen. Und wir sind beide bereit jede Menge aufzugeben, um das hier zu tun."

„Egal wie lange es auch dauert", fügte Granger hinzu. „Severus, wir wissen, Sie mögen uns nicht. Wir sind Gryffindors und seit sieben Jahren ein Dorn in Ihren Augen. Wir haben Sie angezündet, von Ihnen gestohlen, geschockt und in eine Wand geschleudert, Sie beleidigt, direkt oder hinter Ihrem Rücken… unter anderen. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Sie müssen uns nicht mögen. Aber überwinden Sie Ihre Feindseligkeit uns gegenüber und denken Sie an sie", sie deutete hinter sich zu dem Flur, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

Severus knallte seine Faust auf den Schreibtisch und stand auf, um über sie zu ragen. „Unterstellen Sie, dass ihre Bedürfnisse nicht meine oberste Priorität ist, Granger?"

Sie stand ebenfalls angespannt auf in dem Versuch, seinen Blick zu treffen, aber sie musste dennoch ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen. „Ich behaupte, dass Sie vielleicht das beste Angebot, welches die Kinder in nächster Zeit erhalten werden, ausschlagen, weil Sie noch immer einen Groll wegen irgendwelchen Missverständnissen, die alle in der Vergangenheit liegen, hegen."

Das Schweigen verwandelte sich in einen Wettkampf der sturen Blicke. Letztendlich gab Granger nach und sagte: „Komm schon, Harry. Severus, unser Angebot steht. Kontaktieren Sie uns, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff sie nach Potters Arm und zog ihn nach draußen.

* * *

„Dieser Mann bringt mich zur Weißglut!", rief Hermine, sobald sie am Grimmauldplatz angekommen waren. „Er kann noch nicht mal aus Liebe zu diesen bedürftigen Kindern von seinem bescheuerten Groll ablassen. Nach all den Jahren kann er noch immer nicht akzeptieren, dass du nicht dein Vater bist." Sie hielt inne und gab ein verzweifeltes Geräusch von sich.

„Vielleicht braucht er ja nur etwas mehr Zeit, um es sich zu überlegen", schlug Harry vor.

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er sie braucht und er sollte sowieso darüber nachdenken, aber muss er aus diesen Gründen so kompromisslos sein? Nach allem, was passiert ist, nach all der Zeit, die inzwischen verstrichen ist?"

„Vielleicht war es zu viel, ihm den Grimmauldplatz einfach so anzubieten", erwog Harry.

„Ja, was sollte das eigentlich? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du das tun wolltest."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Er hatte einige ziemlich gute Punkte bezüglich der Unterkünfte und so. Ich wohne hier wirklich nicht sonderlich gerne. Es wäre für seine Bedürfnisse groß genug und…"

„Und?"

„Zunächst einmal, weil ich es ihm schulde. Im Grunde schulde ich ihm weitaus mehr als nur ein Haus. Wegen ihm habe ich überlebt, das Schwert gefunden und konnte die Horkruxe zerstören. Wegen ihm konnte ich leben und eine Familie gründen, etwas, was er selbst niemals wirklich hatte. Ich weiß, es war impulsiv und nicht wirklich durchdacht und ich habe noch nicht einmal mit Ginny darüber gesprochen und es hat ihn vermutlich abgeschreckt. Bestenfalls denkt er wahrscheinlich, ich sei ‚widerlich naiv und idiotisch' oder so was in der Art und schlimmstenfalls denkt er, ich führe irgendwas im Schilde."

„Warum er noch immer so über dich denkt, entzieht sich absolut meinem Verständnis", sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Wir haben ihm nie wirklich einen Grund gegeben, uns vertrauen zu können", hob Harry hervor. „Oder uns zu mögen. Obwohl wir alle auf derselben Seite waren, waren wir dennoch irgendwie Feinde."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich meine, stell dir mal vor Draco Malfoy taucht einfach so auf und bietet uns freie Herrschaft über Malfoy Manor an. Würdest du sofort darauf anspringen?"

„Danke", antwortete Harry sarkastisch.

„Wofür?"

„Mich mit Malfoy zu vergleichen."

„Stell dich nicht so an, du weißt, was ich meine."

Harry tätschelte ihre Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Klopfen an dem Fenster hinter ihnen und beide wirbelten mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum. Als sie sahen, dass es eine Eule war, senkten sie beide ihre Waffen und Harry ging hinüber zum Fenster, um die Pergamentrolle von der Eule zu nehmen. Er entrollte das Pergament, lächelte und überreichte es Hermine.

Es war nicht unterschrieben, aber es stammte zweifelsohne von ihm. Sie erkannte diese krakelige Schrift von den Randbemerkungen aus ihren alten Zaubertränkeausarbeitungen. Die Nachricht war kurz und so auf den Punkt gebracht, wie der Mann, der sie verfasst hatte.

_Ich akzeptiere._

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Severus besucht den Grimmauldplatz, aber vertraut er auch dem, was er dort sieht?_


	6. Zustimmung

***~* Zustimmung *~***

Es nervte Severus unglaublich, dass er, so sehr er es auch versuchte, Granger und Potter wahrhaftig nicht mehr einschüchtern konnte. Jedes Mal wenn er es versuchte, sahen sie bestenfalls leicht verärgert oder schlimmstenfalls amüsiert aus.

Aber nach Verdrängung kommt Wut und nach der Wut kommt die Krise und nach der Krise kommt Verhandlung und nach der Verhandlung folgt schließlich die Zustimmung.

Severus hatte wirklich nicht, ganz und gar nicht, das Angebot akzeptieren wollen. Er wollte nie wieder jemandem verpflichtet sein, schon gar nicht Potter. Er hasste sich dafür akzeptiert zu haben. Redete sich ein, dass es gar nicht wirklich für ihn war, nicht sein Geschenk, sondern für die Kinder und die brauchten es durchaus.

_Zum größeren Wohle_, hätte Albus gesagt.

Severus konnte einfach nicht anders, als an eine bestimmte Redewendung zu denken, wenn er an Albus Dumbledore dachte.

_Der Weg zu Hölle ist gepflastert mit guten Absichten._

_Gryffindors._ Können einfach nicht anders als die Welt zu retten. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie sie auf den Weg dahin zerstörten. Mit nur dem Hauch eines Zögerns hatte er die Rolle an die Eule gebunden und sie losgeschickt. Es war immerhin nicht das erste Mal, dass er für eine höhere Berufung einen Deal mit dem Teufel einging. Vielleicht würde es letztendlich auch sein Letzter sein.

* * *

Ginny war begeistert von der Aussicht aus dem Grimmauldplatz auszuziehen; sobald Harry die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, lag Ginnys Hand in seiner und sie zog ihn zur Tür, um auf Häuserjagd zu gehen.

„Aber Severus wollte vorbeikommen, um sich das Haus anzusehen", protestierte er.

„Oh… richtig. Umso besser. Ich unterstützte, was du da tust, aber ich denke, ich kann ihm jetzt noch nicht gegenübertreten. Besonders wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr ich im letzten Jahr gegen ihn gearbeitet habe. Und, also, ich will wirklich mal wieder dieses Haus verlassen. Komm schon."

Harry lachte auf. „Ich schätze, ich kann auch Hermine fragen, ob sie ihn herumführt." Ein schneller Austausch von ein paar Eulen bestätigte, Hermine würde sich darüber freuen, Snape das Haus zu zeigen und ihm sämtliche Fragen zu beantworten.

„Falls wir ihn verpassen sollten", sagte Ginny, als sie dann am Abend verschwanden, „grüße ihn von uns."

„Er wird sich sicherlich freuen, das zu hören", antwortete Hermine sarkastisch. Nach ein paar weiteren Abschiedsküsschen und Umarmungen verschwanden die Potters.

Auf Severus' Klopfen hin, öffnete Hermine die Tür und erhaschte kurzzeitig seinen überraschten Blick, als er sie sah. „Granger", sagte er brüsk.

„Severus." Sie trat zurück und zog die Tür weiter auf und er betrat schnell das Haus. „Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Hermine."

Er antwortete ihr nicht, sondern hielt direkt hinter der Türschwelle inne und nahm den Anblick in sich auf. Es müssen jetzt fast zehn Jahre her sein, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen ist, überlegte Hermine. Er neigte seinen Kopf, um all die angefallenen Veränderungen wahrzunehmen.

„Es sieht… sehr anders aus", sagte er schließlich.

Sie nickte. „Ginny dachte, es sei wohnlicher, wenn man es komplett renovierte – hellere Wände, breitere Flure, fröhlichere Farben, elektrisches Licht, keine gestapelten Köpfe von enthaupteten Hauselfen, Sie verstehen schon."

„Durchaus", sinnierte er. „Ich werde vielleicht die Wände und Lichter fürs erste etwas dunkler halten müssen. Licht… nun, sie sind es nicht gewohnt."

Hermine nickte traurig. Sie wollte noch weitere Fragen stellen, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. „Soll ich Sie herumführen? Ich weiß, dass Sie zuvor schon unzählige Male hier waren, aber Harry und Ginny haben einige Veränderungen vorgenommen und Sie wollen sich eventuell vergewissern, ob es auch Ihren Ansprüchen entspricht."

Snape nickte abwesend und ging langsam durch das Haus. Es waren noch genauso viele Schlafzimmer (neun) wie zuvor und auch noch entsprechend viele Badezimmer (vier). Der Dachboden war unbenutzt, wie Hermine hervorhob, und konnte schnell in etwas verwandelt werden, was er gebrauchen könnte – Wohnraum, ein Klassenzimmer, ein Krankenzimmer, was auch immer. Genau dasselbe galt für den Keller.

„Granger, Sie könnten auch ins Makler-Geschäft wechseln", sagte Snape irgendwann trocken. „Sie geben Ihr Bestes, mir dieses Haus schmackhaft zu machen."

„Ich wollte nur… ich denke, es hat wirklich Potenzial."

„Das hat es", sagte er einfach und zog eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung hoch. „Potter will es wirklich nicht mehr haben?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf und begann ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen, auf die sie und Harry sich geeinigt hatten. Sie wussten beide, es wäre keine gute Idee, ihm den wahren Grund, warum Harry ihm das Haus anbot, zu erzählen. Er würde es sofort ausschlagen und sie ebenfalls zurückweisen. Sie hoffte einfach nur, dass sie gut genug lügen konnte, um es ihm zu verkaufen, notfalls war sie darauf vorbereitet ihre Gedanken zu verschließen.

„Ihre Familie wächst, Harry hat hier ein paar unangenehme Erinnerungen und Ginny hat es noch nie wirklich gemocht. Sie könnten es verkaufen, aber sie wollen nicht, dass irgendwer den Standort kennt und sie brauchen ganz sicherlich nicht das Geld. Und, also, ich glaube, er denkt, er würde Sirius betrügen, sollte er es an irgendeinen Fremden verkauft."

Snape zuckte bei dem Namen von Sirius Black zusammen, aber fasste sich schnell wieder und nickte anerkennend. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihr glaubte, aber sie redete trotzdem weiter: „In Hinblick auf den Vertrag… Harry ist bereit es Ihnen zu überschreiben, aber auch willens, um Ihrer Anonymität zu wahren, damit einverstanden, es weiterhin auf seinen Namen laufen zu lassen. Er wird natürlich weder Sie oder sonst wen rausschmeißen. Sagen Sie einfach nur Bescheid und die Papiere werden auf Ihren Namen umgeschrieben."

„Es wäre am besten", unterbrach er sie, „wenn Potter es in seinem Namen laufen lassen würde. Zumindest für jetzt. Ich möchte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf mich ziehen."

Als sie zurück zum Eingang gingen, zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus und vollführte stumm einige komplizierte Bewegungen.

„Was tun Sie da?", fragte sie.

„Nachsehen, ob es in diesem Haus irgendwelche Zauber oder Flüche gibt, die ich kennen sollte. Ich scheine mich zu erinnern, es gab einige davon. Und Potter…"

„Harry hat in diesem Haus keine Zauber, die Ihnen eine Falle stellen könnten, Severus, er wohnt hier selbst drin."

„Immer wachsam", murmelte er. Zufrieden mit dem, was seine Zauber ihm zeigten, steckte er den Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Also… nehmen Sie es?", fragte Hermine fröhlich.

„Etwas penetrant, wie, Granger?"

„Hermine. Und was für eine Maklerin wäre ich denn, wenn ich nicht auf den Verkauf drängen würde?" Sie lächelte sarkastisch.

Eine Sekunde später ließ ein lauter Knall sie aufschreien, und mit gezogenem Zauberstab herumwirbeln.

Kreacher stand kopfschüttelnd da und beleidigte sich selbst, als er sich verneigte und davonging.

„Nicht bewegen, Granger", flüsterte Snape übertrieben. „Ich kann Angst riechen." Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen und ließ ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden, während sie frustriert aufstöhnte. „Ist er beim Haus mit inbegriffen?"

„Leider."

Snape bedachte sie grübelnd. „Sie scheinen etwas schreckhaft zu sein, Granger."

„Hermine. Und ich bin nicht schreckhaft. Ich bin aufmerksam."

Jetzt verdrehte er seine Augen. „Welche lächerliche Umschreibung Sie auch immer wünschen."

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und wiederholte seine Worte, die er nur wenige Minuten zuvor gesprochen hatte: „Immer wachsam."

Er lächelte. „Potter sagte, Sie wohnen auch hier?"

Hermine nickte. „Teilzeit, wann auch immer ich in London bin. Ich bleibe dann immer im Eckschlafzimmer auf der ersten Etage."

„Ich hatte gedacht, Sie drei seien aus dieser ungesunden Co-Abhängigkeit herausgewachsen."

„Das ist keine Co-Abhängigkeit!", schnappte Hermine empört. „Das trivialisiert es nur. Wir stehen uns alle sehr nahe. Harry und ich haben ansonsten keine Familie, also haben wir uns schon recht früh gegenseitig adoptiert. Und wir stehen uns noch immer nahe."

„Sehr nahe", sagte er und seine Stimme unterstellte ihr etwas.

„Oh, hören Sie schon auf", sagte Hermine und ignorierte seine Andeutung, da sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er sie nur ködern wollte. „Enge Beziehungen zwischen Freunden sind absolut gesund." Sie dachte darüber nach hinzuzufügen: „Und Sie sollten es vielleicht auch mal probieren", aber wohlwissend entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie wusste, er hatte es versucht und seine enge Beziehung zu seiner damaligen besten Freundin war gescheitert und darum würde er es vermutlich auch nie wieder versuchen.

„Ich gehe davon aus, Weasley übernachtet auch hier?", fragte Snape gelassen.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht oft. Er lebt in der Winkelgasse und verbringt sehr viel Zeit mit seiner Familie. Seine Mutter ist noch immer sehr erschüttert seit… also, er hilft, sich um sie zu kümmern, also nein, er ist nicht sonderlich oft hier." Sie dachte, so etwas wie kurzzeitige Überraschung und dann Erleichterung in Severus' Blick zu sehen, aber es ging so schnell, da war sie sich fast sicher, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben. George war der Zwilling, für den er sich verantwortlich fühlte, nicht Fred und ja, sie wusste, dass er den Unterschied kannte.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr sie fort, „brauchen Sie sich um uns keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde für Sie aus dem Zimmer ausziehen."

Er runzelte seine Stirn. „Ich will Sie nicht zwangsräumen. Potter hat das Haus angeboten, aber nicht Sie."

Sie winkte ab. „So würde es viel besser genutzt werden."

Er wandte einen Moment seinen Blick ab und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Schlussendlich sagte er mit äußerst bedächtiger Stimme: „Es ist vielleicht ratsam, wenn Sie Ihr Zimmer hier behalten. Wie Sie bereits wissen, bin ich an manchen Abenden unterwegs und es wäre nicht angebracht, wenn es denn zu vermeiden wäre, die Kinder vollkommen alleine zu lassen."

Sie blinzelte. Er würde ihr die Kinder anvertrauen? Er hatte keinen Grund dazu. Jeder andere würde es, aber nicht er. Er musste ihre Verwirrung in ihrem Gesicht erkannt haben, denn er fuhr schließlich fort: „Sie haben Ihre Hilfe angeboten. Und ich habe nicht vor sie gleich bei Ihnen zu lassen. Selbst ich muss, wenn auch nur widerwillig, zugeben, dass Sie recht haben – sie brauchen ein besseres soziales Umfeld und ich würde es gutheißen, wenn Sie einer der Menschen wären, die sie kennen und zu vertrauen lernen."

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Er hatte ihr vorher nie ein Kompliment gemacht. Niemals. Nicht, wenn sie fehlerfreie Aufsätze geschrieben hatte, nicht wenn ihre Zaubertränke perfekt waren, noch nicht einmal, als sie zur Vertrauensschülerin gewählt worden war, nicht ein Mal. Es fühlte sich unnatürlich an. Und auch nur ein kleines bisschen nett.

„Ich schätze Ihr Vertrauen sehr", sagte sie letztendlich. Sie wusste, dass Vertrauen nicht unbedingt etwas war, was er ohne Weiteres aushändigte. Sie fragte sich nur, was sie getan hatte, um es sich zu verdienen.

Snape nickte lediglich.

* * *

Severus war sich nicht sicher, warum er sie darum gebeten hatte zu bleiben, nicht auszuziehen, wenn er und die Kinder hier einzogen. Es war keine Angst; er wusste, dass er alleine mit den Kindern zurechtkam, er arbeitete immerhin seit Jahren mit ihnen zusammen. Er wusste auch, er konnte die Kinder für ein paar Stunden alleine lassen. Er machte es regelmäßig und hinterließ jedes Mal einen Patronus, der ihn augenblicklich darüber informierte, sollte etwas passieren.

Er war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob er sie mit den Kindern alleine lassen würde, zumindest nicht sofort. Aber es konnte nicht schaden sich auf die ferne Zukunft vorzubereiten, sogar wenn er selbst nicht glaubte, jemals diesen Punkt zu erreichen.

Zusätzlich zu Potters Angebot das Haus zu übernehmen, wollte er nicht auch noch ihre Hilfe haben. Doch obwohl er es ihr oder Potter oder sonst wem gegenüber niemals zugeben würde, er brauchte wirklich Hilfe. Sechzehn Jahre als Slytherins Hauslehrer und ein Jahr als Schuldirektoren waren zusammengenommen nicht so stressig wie seit fünf Jahren die Bezugsperson von sehr traumatisierten, misshandelten und vernachlässigten Kindern zu sein.

Für ihn war es nahezu unmöglich geworden, zu glauben, irgendwer – Potter und Granger mit einbeschlossen – könnte Mitgefühl für ihre Qualen haben. Aber es sah ganz so aus, genau wie damals in Hogwarts, egal, was er ihnen auch in den Weg warf, es blieb einfach nicht hängen und sie verhielten sich weiterhin so unerträglich naiv und idealistisch. Also schön, vielleicht nicht so schlimm, wie noch vor dem Krieg. Jetzt war da mehr Realismus, mehr Sachlichkeit. Den Hauch (aber auch nur den Hauch) von Weisheit, den die erhielten, die die dunkelsten Zeiten überlebt hatten.

Also hatte er sondiert, überlegt, getestet und letztendlich nachgegeben und akzeptiert. _Wenn ich das hier schon durchziehe, dann sollte ich es auch gleich von Anfang an richtig machen_. Andere mit ins Boot holen. Den Kindern beizubringen, sich nicht vor Fremden zu fürchten. Eine gesunde Skepsis zu entwickeln, aber keine Paranoia. Die meisten von ihnen waren Slytherins, oder würden es sein. Slytherins lebten nicht in Angst. Slytherins bereiteten sich vor.

Er würde Potter niemals vertrauen, nicht komplett. Stimmt, Potter hatte sich geweigert den Inhalt der Erinnerungen, die er ihm dummerweise gezeigt hatte, öffentlich zu machen. Und Potter hatte nicht darauf bestanden eine Freundschaft aufzubauen oder ihn zur Rede gestellt, abgesehen von den paar Eulen, die er ihm im ersten Jahr geschickt hatte. Er respektierte seine Privatsphäre und hatte ihn nicht aufgesucht. Potter hatte ihm sogar das erhabene und altertümliche Haus der Blacks überlassen. Potter war ausgesprochen großzügig, das musste Severus sich eingestehen. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht für Severus, ihn auch zu mögen. Oder ihm komplett zu vertrauen.

Granger… das war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sicher, sie war noch genauso nervig wie in ihren jungen Jahren. Und er hatte fälschlicherweise vermutet, hierbei handelte es sich nur wieder einer ihrer schlecht durchdachten Kreuzzüge, genau wie bei ihrem Projekt Bewegung für Elfenrechte oder wie es auch immer geheißen hatte. Aber er war trotz allem beeindruckt gewesen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, erfolgreich die Gesetze und Einstellungen in Bezug auf diese Kreaturen zu ändern. Es hatte da bestimmt viele Verhandlungen und Diskussionen gegeben. Granger war nie jemand gewesen, die verhandelt hatte, zumindest nicht in der Vergangenheit. Sie war immer die dickköpfige Gryffindor gewesen, die der Meinung war, sie alleine könnte die Welt verändern.

Aber sie war ehrlich mit ihm gewesen. Nur wenige waren es je gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht abgewehrt, als er in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen war. Sie hatte das hier durchdacht. Ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht.

Tief in seinem Inneren hatte Severus schon immer gewusst, es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er es nicht mehr alleine bewerkstelligen konnte. Jeden Tag gerieten die „Abgänger" in immer neue Schwierigkeiten und für ihn wurde es immer schwieriger, sich um alle gleichzeitig zu kümmern und der Tag hatte einfach nicht genug Stunden, um all dies zu erledigen. Er wusste, der Versuch all diese Kinder alleine retten und die Last alleine tragen zu wollen war unglaublich gryffindorisch von ihm. Aber er war noch immer ein Slytherin, der Slytherin der Slytherins und hatte zumindest die Selbstwahrnehmung dafür, zu welchem aussichtslosen Unterfangen es geworden war.

Der Klang von Grangers Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Offenbar redete sie bereits seit einer ganzen Weile.

„… also glauben sie, sie brauchen ungefähr einen Monat zum Ausziehen, aber dann auch wieder vermuten wir, es wird für Sie ungefähr genauso lange dauern ihr gesetzlicher Vormund zu werden", sagte sie. „Andererseits werden Sie vermutlich noch Zeit brauchen, um dieses Haus Ihren Bedürfnissen etwas anzupassen."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, offenbar erwartete sie eine Art Antwort von ihm.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es ist genug Zeit, um alles abzuklären", sagte er schließlich. „Was am längsten dauern wird, aber auch am wichtigsten ist, ist sie auf den Umzug vorzubereiten."

Granger nickte. „Es wird eine ganz schöne Veränderung für sie sein, nicht?"

Er nickte. „Einige von ihnen sind auf ein Leben außerhalb der Keller des Waisenhauses nicht vorbereitet. Viele, die verschwinden, von denen sieht und hört man nichts mehr, zumindest geht es den Kleinen so. Es wird schwierig werden sie ohne ein paar Panikattacken hierher zu bekommen."

Er sammelte seine gesamte Kontrolle und zwang sich ruhig und gleichgültig zu wirken. Keinen Grund seine Ängste vor Granger auszubreiten. Keinen Grund Schwäche zu zeigen, vor ihr oder sonst wem.

„Ich hatte geplant die Geschwister zusammenzulassen und sie ansonsten zu zweit nach Geschlecht in ein Zimmer zu verteilen", wechselte Severus das Thema. Er setzte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und zog eine Pergamentrolle, beschrieben mit ihren Namen, hervor.

„Das ist eine vermutlich eine ziemlich gute Idee", sagte Granger, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Wie viele Geschwisterpaare gibt es?"

„Vier. Zwei Rosiers, Leopold und Ermengarde; drei Averys, Ambrose, Cadence und Vanessa; zwei Lestranges-"

„Bellatrix hatte Kinder?", fragte Granger schockiert.

„Nein, sie gehörten Rabastan. Libra und Pavo."

„Oh." Granger entspannte sich sichtlich und das auch aus gutem Grund. Der Gedanke, Bella könnte Nachkommen haben… er war dankbar, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Zweckehe gehandelt hatte.

„Und zwei Travers, Ramona und Raleigh. Das sind dann neun. Dann gibt es da noch Thaddeus Mulciber, die zwei Carrow Vettern - Schrägstrich – Geschwister…"

„Sie meinen Amicus und Alecto…"

Severus verzog sein Gesicht. „Ja."

„Ekelhaft."

„Aber nicht überraschend?"

„Ich schätze nicht."

Granger erschauderte, während Severus weiter die Liste durchging.

„Ariadne und Anitoch Carroq; Sergei Dolohov, Margaret Macnair und Henry Jugson."

„Also haben wir vier Jungen und zwei Mädchen, drei Zimmer. Das passt ja genau."

„Also brauchen wir insgesamt sieben Schlafzimmer, eines groß genug, um dort drei unterzubringen", sagte Severus.

„Es ist vielleicht etwas eng, aber ich denke, wir kriegen das hin", antwortete Granger. „Das Haus besitzt neun Schlafzimmer, ich denke, da wird uns schon was einfallen."

* * *

Sie liefen ein weiteres Mal schweigend durch das Haus. Auf der ersten Etage befand sich das Elternschlafzimmer (wo zurzeit Harry und Ginny schliefen), welches Severus vermutlich auch, genau wie die Bibliothek so übernehmen würde. Hermines Zimmer befand sich ebenfalls auf dieser Etage, genau wie ein Badezimmer. Sie bot ihm an in ein anderes Zimmer zu ziehen, sollte einer der Kinder einen näheren Kontakt zu ihm benötigen und er schüttelte mit den Worten, dass es nicht nötig sei, seinen Kopf. Auf dem zweiten Korridor befanden sich vier Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer, wo dann die Travers, Rosier und Lestrange Geschwister unterkommen würden, genau wie Nott und Antioch Carrow sich ein Zimmer teilen würden. Auf der dritten Etage, in der es drei Schlafzimmer, darunter auch das größte unter ihnen, gab, quartierte er die drei Rowles, Ariadne Carrow und Margaret Macnair in ein weiteres Zimmer ein und Dolohov und Avey bekamen das andere Zimmer. Er behielt es sich vor, den Dachboden noch nicht zu nutzen. Da er nicht zwingend benötigt wurde, hielt er es für angebrachter, zu sehen, was sich nach dem Umzug ergeben würde.

Hermine war sich sicher so etwas wie Gefühle in seinem Blick zu erkennen, als er erwähnte, wie schwierig es für die Kinder werden würde, ihr jetziges Zuhause zu verlassen. Das war vermutlich das Ausmaß dessen, wie weit er sich in Anwesenheit einer anderen Person öffnen würde. Entweder vertraute er ihr oder es machte ihn einfach zu große Sorgen.

Wem machte sie etwas vor, es war natürlich Letzteres. Es würde die Gedanken der stärksten Person einnehmen und Snape war vermutlich einer der stärksten Menschen, den sie kannte.

„Also", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir müssen dann eben alles tun, um den Umzug so einfach wie möglich für sie zu machen. Ich dachte vielleicht… nun, Muggels haben darüber sehr viele Bücher geschrieben. Über misshandelte und vernachlässigte Kinder, wie man sie wieder zurückholt, entspannt und ihr Vertrauen gewinnt. Ich meine, seien wir doch mal ehrlich, die Zauberwelt ist nicht unbedingt…"

„Fortschrittlich, wenn es um die psychische Gesundheit geht", beendete Snape ihren Satz. Sie wusste, genau wie sie selbst, dachte er an Nevilles Eltern. Und Gilderoy Lockhart. Sie vegetierten eingesperrt in irgendeinen verschlossenen Raum dahin, ihre Belange nur nebensächlich.

„Jedenfalls, ich könnte ganz einfach welche besorgen, wenn Sie denken, sie könnten hilfreich sein", sagte sie zögernd und fügte dann hastig hinzu: „Nicht, weil ich denke, Sie hätten keine hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und Sie könnten bestimmt inzwischen selbst ein Buch darüber schreiben und vermutlich wissen Sie bereits alles, was es da zu wissen gibt, vielleicht haben Sie auch schon jedes Buch gelesen, aber ich dachte nur…"

„Granger, beruhigen Sie sich, atmen Sie durch. Ich glaube, die Idee ist nicht verkehrt. Ich wäre Ihnen für jede Quelle, die Sie heranziehen könnten, dankbar."

Hermine entspannte sich und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Warum musste sie nur wieder plappern? Sie fing nur an zu plappern, wenn sie nervös war. War sie nervös? Warum um alles auf der Welt sollte sie nervös sein? Sie fasste sich wieder und antwortete: „Genau, also, ich werde sie Ihnen dann besorgen."

„Es wäre sicherlich ratsam sie sobald wie möglich hinzuzuziehen", fügte er hinzu.

Sie wusste, nach was er sie wirklich fragte. „Ich werde versuchen sie bis zum Ende der Woche besorgt zu haben."

Severus nickte. Hermine vermutete, für seinen Standard ging das als ein Dankeschön durch.

„Severus…", begann Hermine langsam und überlegte, ob sie wirklich den Satz beenden sollte. Als er ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, entschied sie, die Würfel waren gefallen und so sollte sie es einfach wagen. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie es sind, der ihnen hilft. Ich glaube, sie können sich alle sehr glücklich schätzen, jemanden wie Sie, der sich um sie kümmert, zu haben."

Er blinzelte, traf für einen Moment ihren Blick und wandte sich dann ab. „Ich habe eine Verpflichtung", war alles, was er sagte.

Hermine wusste, sie lag richtig mit ihrer Vermutung, zumindest anfänglich - dass Snape sich verantwortlich für die Tode ihrer Eltern und genau wie bei Harry, sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, sich um sie zu kümmern. Dennoch… Snape hatte Harry niemals mitten in der Nacht in den Arm genommen und ihn getröstet, wie er es bei Miss Rookwood getan hatte. Er hatte niemals Schutzzauber für ihn errichtet, wie sie die Waisenkinder beschützten. Nein, es war nicht nur Verpflichtung, die ihn antrieb. Verpflichtung erlaubte es ihm sein Herz von seinem Verstand zu trennen und genau das hatte er jahrelang bei Harry getan. Er hatte seinen Verstand darauf trainiert ihn zu beschützen, während er sein Herz für Lily aufbewahrt hielt. Hier war es mehr als offensichtlich für sie und Harry, dass er sich wahrhaftig um die Kinder sorgte.

Da sie es besser wusste, ihn darauf anzusprechen, sagte Hermine lediglich: „Also, Sie sind die Art von Mensch, die ihre Verpflichtungen sehr ernst nehmen und umso besser für die Kinder." Sie versuchte ihre eigentliche Meinung mehr in ihrer Stimme als in ihren Worten zu legen.

Er schaute wieder zu ihr. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Hermine war sprachlos, wie… tief sein Blick ging. Sie konnte etwas in seinen Augen lesen, etwas Verblasstes und Flüchtiges. Sie schienen zu sagen: _Jetzt verstehen Sie es._

Sie hörten den Schlüssel im Schloss und Hermine atmete aus, ohne zu wissen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Ihr seid noch beide da!", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte einen Arm um Ginny gelegt, welche höflich lächelte, aber Hermine konnte sehen, wie angespannt sie wirklich war. Das war immerhin das erste Mal, seit seinem Jahr als Schuldirektor, dass sie sich in einem Zimmer aufhielten.

„Und irgendwas Interessantes gefunden?", fragte Hermine, als sie die beiden umarmte.

„Vielleicht", antwortete Ginny. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie plötzlich mit gekünstelter Stimme.

„Mrs. Potter." Snape stand auf und seine Worte waren steif.

„Ich hoffe, Ihnen geht es gut." Ginnys Gesicht war eine Maske der Höflichkeit, die sich immer nur für Situationen aufbewahrte, die sie als besonders unangenehm empfand.

„Sehr gut. Ich hoffe, Ihnen ergeht es ebenfalls so", war seine Antwort, wobei es deutlich war, jedes Wort sprach er unter Zwang.

„Bleiben Sie gar nicht zum Abendessen?", fragte Ginny in ihrer ungewöhnlich hohen Stimme. Sie war schrecklich darin, Freude zu übermitteln.

Der Rest dieses Austausches erfolgte ziemlich schnell und allzu formell.

„Nein, ich kann nicht bleiben."

„Schande. Ein anderes Mal dann eben."

„Vielleicht. Guten Abend noch, Potter, Granger, Mrs. Potter." Ohne ein weiteres Wort war er durch die Tür verschwunden.

„Puh", sagte Ginny, als sie sich gegen Harry lehnte, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„ ‚_Bleiben Sie gar nicht zum Abendessen?' ‚Schande. Ein anderes Mal dann eben'_? Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Frau angestellt?", stichelte Harry.

* * *

Selbst wenn er widerspenstig das Geschenk des Hauses und die Hilfe der Gryffindors akzeptiert hatte, nagte etwas noch immer an Severus. Und zwar die Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf, die die ihm ständig sagte: _Sie wollen für das hier etwas von dir. Und du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, es ihnen geben zu können. Und sie werden dir alles wegnehmen._

Ja, es war vermutlich möglich, dass sie diesen Kindern aus ganz selbstlosen Gründen helfen wollten. Und es stimmte auch, er _hatte_ dieses Angebot nur der Kinder wegen angenommen. Er befand sich in keiner Position es abzulehnen oder zu verhandeln, eine Position, die er abgrundtief hasste. Aber er konnte dennoch nicht die Möglichkeit ausschließen, dass sie noch irgendeine Überraschung für ihn bereithielten.

Nämlich, was erwarten sie für ihre Großzügigkeit von _ihm_ als Gegenleistung? Und wenn er an der Reihe war zu bezahlen, würde er ihnen dann das geben können, was sie von ihm verlangten?

Was, wenn er es nicht konnte?

_Niemand würde jemals etwas für dich tun, es sei denn, es springt noch etwas dabei heraus, _warnte die Stimme.

Laut Severus' Erfahrung kamen solche Geschenke niemals ohne einen ganzen Rattenschwanz an Verpflichtungen. Wie sein Vater immer zu sagen pflegte: „Man bekommt nichts im Leben geschenkt."

Er hatte heimlich versucht wieder Legilimentik bei Granger anzuwenden, aber diesmal hatte er gespürt, wie sie ihn irgendwie abgeblockt hatte. Potter… es war ihm unmöglich gewesen in Potters Kopf einzudringen, ohne bei ihm Verdacht zu schöpfen. Potters Verstand veranstaltete Dinge mit Severus. Veranlassten ihn Gefühle zu fühlen, die er dicht verschlossen in einer Schachtel in seinem Hinterkopf versteckt hielt. Und würde das nicht die ganze Sache versauen, sollte Potter mitbekommen, wie Severus versuchte ihn auszuspionieren, nur um dann sein großzügiges Angebot zurückzuziehen?

Sie sagten, sie wollten ihm nur helfen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er es als reine Willkür abtun. _Menschen sind nicht einfach so willkürlich_, dachte Severus. _Keiner von ihnen und ganz besonders nicht mir gegenüber._ Es passte einfach nicht zusammen. Er würde dem noch auf den Grund gehen.

Andere hatten schon viel mehr von ihm verlangt und ihm weitaus weniger angeboten.

* * *

_Als nächstes: Hermine überschreitet eine Grenze_


	7. Beobachten und Hinsetzen

***~* Hinsetzen und Beobachten *~***

Severus' Treffen als legaler Vormund für fünfzehn Waisenkinder verlief relativ schnell und einfach. Er vermutete, er musste Potter dafür danken…. Schon wieder. Vielleicht auch Granger. Beide arbeiteten im Ministerium und standen Kingsley recht nahe, der sicherstellte, dass alles recht zügig und abgeschlossen über die Bühne lief.

Danke Merlin für kleine Wunder.

Jetzt musste er den Kindern nur noch mitteilen, dass sie umzogen. Dauerhaft. Das würde nicht sonderlich gut ablaufen. Diejenigen, die dauerhaft verschwanden, waren nie wieder auch nur für einen Besuch zurückgekehrt. Er konnte es nicht über sein Herz bringen ihnen zu sagen, wo sie in Wirklichkeit waren. Soweit es die meisten betraf, dachten sie, ihre Geschwister seien in Hogwarts und ihnen war es nicht erlaubt, zu schreiben. Er hasste sich dafür, sie anzulügen, hasste sich, dass sie es so oder so bald selbst herausfanden und dann ihn dafür hassten. Severus hatte es in seinem gesamten Leben nie etwas ausgemacht gehasst zu werden, wirklich. Aber im Moment war er der Einzige, den diese Kinder nicht hassten und er fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, wo sich das ändern würde.

Die älteren Kinder, die, die er in dem Bordell oder in Askaban oder auf der Straße besuchte würden seine Hilfe und Mitgefühl akzeptieren, aber er konnte sehen, fühlen, welchen Groll sie gegen ihn hegten. Sein Mangel an Warnung. Inwiefern sie nicht wussten, außerhalb des Waisenhauses zu überleben. Obwohl er sie so gut es ging, auf Hogwarts vorbereitet hatte – die Politik, die Häuser, die Regeln, Stundenpläne – nichts von dem war von Bedeutung, wenn sie gerade geschlagen oder schikaniert und von dort fortgetrieben wurden. Oder dafür, ihren Zauberstab auf einen anderen Schüler gerichtet zu haben, von der Schule verwiesen zu werden.

Hogwarts fuhr jetzt offiziell eine Null-Toleranz-Politik für Verzauberungen und Flüche unter Schülern (eine Politik, die nach dem Krieg entstanden worden ist), aber sie schien sich nur bei Schülern mit einem besonderen Familienhintergrund durchzusetzen. Natürlich nicht offiziell. Seine Schützlinge schienen immer nur die Einzigen zu sein, die ständig mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand erwischt wurden. Und sie machten immer denselben Fehler, sich alleine zu heilen statt zu einer Autoritätsperson zu gehen.

Severus seufzte.

Und Minerva war ihm in der Vergangenheit immer so unvoreingenommen vorgekommen.

_Nicht, wenn es um dein Haus geht_, sagte die Stimme.

* * *

Der Umzug gestaltete sich schwieriger und zeitaufwendiger als Harry und Ginny angenommen hatten. Sie hatten schließlich ein Haus gefunden, das ihnen Platz, Gemütlichkeit und am aller wichtigsten, Privatsphäre bot. Es war bereits alles für sie fertig.

Doch dann entschied James Sirius Potter etwas früher als geplant auf die Welt zu kommen. Der Umzug wurde erst einmal auf Eis gelegt, bis er etwas älter war und Harry und Ginny wieder einigermaßen durchschlafen konnten.

Jeder hatte vielleicht erwartet, dass Molly sie alle nach der Geburt bemuttern würde, genau wie bei ihren anderen Enkelkindern, doch es war einfach zu viel für sie. So schaffte sie es nur sie zu besuchen, das Baby anzuhimmeln und dann zu verschwinden. Freds Tod, Bills Verletzungen, die Art und Weise wie alle ihre Kinder durch den Krieg sowohl körperlich als auch psychisch verletzt worden waren… es hatte sie letzten Endes zerbrochen.

* * *

Der eigentliche Umzug war… schwierig, um es gelinde zu sagen.

Potter und seine Frau und ihre neue Erweiterung zogen schließlich aus, hinterließen Severus die Möbel, damit er sie so verwandeln konnte, wie er es gerne wollte. Er hatte die Betten dupliziert und vergrößert, die Badezimmer erweitert und die Anzahl der Toiletten und Duschen verdoppelt, sodass sie ähnlich wie in der Schule waren und mehr als eine Person erfassen konnten. Er hatte die Lichter etwas gedämmt und den Farbton der Wände etwas verdunkelt. Aus der Bibliothek wurde ein Klassenzimmer. Anschließend hatte er den Stammbaum der Blacks entfernt; es würde nur einige unter ihnen aufregen dort die Namen ihrer Eltern stehen zu sehen.

Es war anstrengend, aber Severus schätzte, letztendlich war es bewohnbar.

Und dann hatte der schwierigste Teil von allen begonnen. Er hatte sich sowohl mit Longbottom als auch Lovegood getroffen. Als Granger zuerst Longbottom erwähnt hatte, da hätte er sie am liebsten an Ort und Stelle verflucht, dafür ihn in all seiner Inkompetenz in die Nähe dieser Kinder zu lassen. _Seine_ Kinder. Und Lovegood… dafür gab es einfach keine Worte.

Trotz seiner Befürchtungen entschied er, sie würden auf kurze Sicht ihren Zweck durchaus erfüllen. Anfänglich gab es von ihrer Seite aus Unbeholfenheit und ein gewisses Zögern und grenzenlose Dummheit, aber er entschied irgendwann, dass egal wie hoffnungslos Longbottom auch in Zaubertränke gewesen war, so wusste er doch genug, um die Kinder auf Hogwarts vorzubereiten. Eine kurze Unterhaltung mit Minerva hatte bestätigt, Longbottom war unter den Schülern recht beliebt.

Obwohl er in solch jungen Jahren seine Eltern an die Todesser verloren hatte, hatte Longbottom genau wie Potter reagiert. Er hatte über die Eltern hinweg geschaut und die Qual der Kinder gesehen und war gerührt von der Tatsache, dass die Kinder keinerlei Familie mehr hatten. Da Kräuterkunde jetzt nur noch ein Wahlfach in Hogwarts war, unterrichtete er nur morgens und hatte zugestimmt ein Teil von Severus' Stundenplan am Nachmittag zu übernehmen. Severus schwor noch immer ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen.

Lovegood… er hatte keine Ahnung, was um Himmels willen ihre Geschichte war, aber er war zufrieden, dass sie ebenfalls zumindest ein Teil übernehmen konnte. Sie war eine Forscherin und hatte nach dem Tod ihres Vaters (er hatte das Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern, nachdem er behauptet hatte, Potter zu haben, nicht überlebt) den _Klitterer_ übernommen, aber sie hatte zudem überraschend viel Training in Trauertherapie absolviert. Wie auch die anderen konnte sie an den Eltern vorbei zu den Kindern sehen, welche sie treffsicher als missverstandene Außenseiter charakterisierte. Vermutlich war sie selbst immer eine gewesen. Er erachtete sie zudem als unglaublich einfühlsam. Im Grunde war es sogar recht unangenehm.

„Ich verstehe schon, warum Sie jeden bei ihren Nachnamen anreden", hatte sie während ihrer Unterhaltung überlegt. „Es trennt Sie von ihnen. Das ist es, warum Sie darauf bestehen Harry niemals mit seinen Vornamen anzureden, stimmt's? So können Sie weiterhin ihn und seinen Vater gemeinsam als ‚Potter' betrachten und daher sind sie in Ihrem Kopf ein und dieselbe Person. Und dann müssen Sie sich auch nicht eingestehen, dass Harry mehr von seiner Mutter in sich trägt, als Ihnen lieb ist?"

Es war, als ob sie niemals auch nur einmal einen Fuß in seinen Unterricht gesetzt hätte. Keine Angst! Alleine dafür hatte er sie beinahe mit seinen stärksten Vergessenszauber verflucht. Aber schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und entschied, solange sie sich nicht auf ihn konzentrierte, könnte ihre Einsicht für die Kinder recht hilfreich sein. Sie war einverstanden an den Wochenenden vorbeizukommen. Sie hatte ihm angeboten auch öfters vorbeizuschauen, aber Severus hatte das Gefühl mehr könnte er von ihr nicht aushalten.

Es bestand noch immer das Problem einen Heiler zu finden und nachdem er die Bücher von Granger gelesen hatte, war er sogar so weit in seiner Überlegung einen Muggel-Psychiater einzubringen, aber fürs Erste musste das hier reichen. Er wusste nicht, was beunruhigender war: Dass Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger und Potter jetzt mit ihm arbeiteten oder dass dies eine deutliche Verbesserung zu zuvor darstellte.

Es bedrückte Severus und machte ihn traurig, dass er überhaupt solch einen Unterschied machen musste.

Potter hatte einen Spendenfond für Adoptiveltern und legale Vormünder der Waisen eingerichtet. In letzter Zeit war er recht selten auf irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen gewesen, wodurch es diesmal für sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit und somit auch für mehr Geld sorgte. Severus hatte jetzt genug Gelder, um die nächste Zeit auszukommen.

Die Kinder hatte die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel verängstigt. Das Waisenhaus war alles, was sie kannten und obwohl er sein bestes tat sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie auch zusammenblieben und niemand fortgeschickt wurde, war es besonders für die jüngeren unter ihnen zu viel. Die, die ältere Geschwister hatten wurden von denen getröstet, und dennoch musste Severus einen Großteil von den wenigen Kindern beruhigen, während sie aus Angst weinten. Er hielt sie und ließ sie an seiner Schulter ausheulen. Ein Geheimnis, welches er, sollte er irgendein Mitspracherecht haben, mit ins Grab nehmen würde.

Nach den vom Ministerium gespendeten Feldbetten und abgenutzten Decken, die sie so gewöhnt waren, starrten die Kinder mit offenstehenden Mündern ihre neuen Himmelbetten und Bettdecken und Badezimmer an. Viele von ihnen kamen aus einem reichen Hintergrund, aber das hier waren die jüngsten der Waisenkinder, diejenigen, die sich wohl am wenigsten daran erinnern konnten. Sie misstrauten dem Ganzen hier. Sie waren sich sicher, es war eine Falle.

Ja, an Severus' Hand baumelte eine Schar von zukünftigen Slytherins, eine Tatsache, die ihn unglaublich erleichterte. Aber die Nächte waren eindeutig am schlimmsten. Das Wehklagen. Das Heulen. Die Albträume. Sie schienen in dieser neuen Umgebung nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Severus wusste, es war vermutlich nur vorübergehend, und wenn sie einmal erkannt hatten, dass sie hier sicherer als im Waisenhaus waren, dann würden sie sich entspannen und ihrer neuen Umgebung vertrauen.

Auf seinen Wunsch hin würden die neuen „Professoren" erst dann anfangen, wenn er sich bei ihnen meldete und Granger und Potter stimmten zu, sich die ersten Wochen fernzuhalten. Potter war anscheinend mit seinem neuen Kind beschäftigt und Granger, nun, Granger hatte vermutlich Zeit, aber er wollte sie jetzt noch nicht hier haben. Bisher hatten sie ihm nur gelegentlich eine Eule geschickt und ihn gefragt, wie die Dinge liefen, aber darüber hinaus hatten sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen.

Sie hatten ohne Widerworte genau das getan, um was er sie gebeten hatte.

Es ärgerte ihn.

Was genau führten sie im Schilde?

Nach ungefähr drei Wochen hatte Severus genug und entschied Granger eine Nachricht zu schicken, in der er sie aufforderte, vorbeizukommen um die Kinder zu treffen. Er hatte die nur allzu schnelle und übereifrige Antwort mit einem spöttischen Lächeln bedacht.

* * *

Hermine hatte sich bisher als eine „Frau von Welt" betrachtet. Sie hatte einiges in ihrem jungen Leben gesehen und war stolz darauf, dass nur noch sehr wenig sie schocken und rühren konnte. Dann hatte vor ein paar Monaten ihr kleiner Streifzug durch die Nokturngasse sie eines besseren belehrt. Ganz sicher war das dass Schlimmste von allem gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie die Kinder zuvor schon gesehen. Sie vernünftig kennenzulernen, würde vermutlich viel einfacher sein; Snape hatte sie bestimmt über sie aufgeklärt und ihnen gesagt, er vertraute ihr und sie könnten es ebenfalls. Vielleicht wollten sie sogar mit ihr reden.

Wieder einmal hatte ihr Umgang mit Severus Snape ihr Denken vollkommen untergraben. Zumindest vermutete sie, dass es nicht beabsichtigt gewesen war.

Er ließ alle im Wohnzimmer zusammenkommen, welches er magisch vergrößert und die Sofas und Sessel verdoppelt hatte, damit jeder einen Platz finden konnte. Die Kinder saßen dort… verkrampft. Verlassen. Verängstigt. Sie hatte bei Kindern noch nie solch eine Angst gesehen - und sie war während eines Krieges in die Schule gegangen, zu einer Zeit, in der es nicht ungewöhnlich für Schüler war aus dem Unterricht geholt zu werden, um über den Verlust eines Familienangehörigen informiert zu werden.

Sie waren sich ihrer eigenen Isolation vermutlich schmerzhaft bewusst, vermutete sie. Sie wussten vermutlich, wie wenig sie in dieser Welt gewollt wurden und laut ihrer Erfahrung war jeder neue Fremde ein potenzieller Feind. Hermine fragte sich, was Snape angestellt hatte, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er behauptete, es war das verblasste Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm. Hermine war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob sie das glauben sollte.

Snape hatte mit einer so freundlichen Stimme, die Hermine noch nie an ihm gehört hatte, erklärt, dass Miss Granger sicher und vertrauenswürdig war, aber sollte sie jemals irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches anstellen, dann wüssten sie, was zu tun war. Hermine schätzte, es hatte bereits ein Treffen vor dem hier gegeben, in dem er ihnen gesagt hatte, was sie tun sollten, sollte sie sie verletzten oder bedrohen. Vermutlich, dass sie gleich zu ihm kommen sollten.

Sie betete Gott an, ihnen nie einen Grund zu liefern, genau dies auch zu tun.

Heute sollte es nur eine Art Treffen werden. Sie würde sich vorstellen und dann einfach nur alle im Gemeinschaftsraum beobachten, um die Situation einzuschätzen, ihnen Zeit zu geben sich an ihre Gegenwart zu gewöhnen und Snape dabei zu helfen, was er von ihr und den anderen eigentlich brauchte. Ähnlich wie ihre Revisionsarbeit. Sie hatte zugestimmt in ihrem Zimmer zu schlafen, da Severus sie darüber informiert hatte, er wollte, nachdem die Kinder im Bett waren, einige seiner „Abgänger" noch am Abend besuchen. Hermine hatte nicht nachgehakt, wer es war oder wohin er gehen wollte, da sie es ehrlich nicht wissen wollte.

Ihr wurde nicht ganz unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass sie lediglich ein warmer Körper war, sollte irgendein Notfall auftreten, ansonsten sollte sie sich zu jeder Zeit von ihren Schlafzimmern fernhalten. Er würde so oder so seinen Patronus bei den Kindern lassen, welcher ihn dann über irgendwelche Probleme informieren würde. Hermine vermutete, er könnte vermutlich viel schneller reagieren, als sie es könnte, aber es war wahrscheinlich am sichersten zwei kampfgehärtete Zauberer vor Ort und mindestens einen im Haus zu haben.

Hermine beobachtete aus ihrer entlegenen Ecke, wie die Kinder… also spielen war nicht das richtige Wort dafür. Versammelt, vielleicht. Sie waren sich alle untereinander eindeutig verbunden; als die jüngsten Waisenkinder hatten sie die meisten Jahre und Großteile ihres Lebens in dem Heim verbracht. Sie hatten mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre älteren Geschwister erst nach Hogwarts und dann für immer verschwanden. Sie saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise. Sie malten nicht, schrieben nichts oder lasen irgendetwas. Sie begannen kein Spiel mit Koboldsteinen oder Zauberschach oder zeigten irgendein Interesse an Harrys alten Schnatzen. Sie schienen überhaupt nicht miteinander zu spielen oder ihre Hausaufgaben machen zu wollen. Sie waren einfach… nur da.

Sie machte sich eine mentale Notiz Snape danach zu fragen, ob dies ein typisches Verhalten oder bereits eine Verbesserung war. Als sie es tat, während des Essens, wo sie sich außerhalb ihrer Hörweite befanden, hatte er traurig geantwortet, ja, ihre Interaktion war eine Verbesserung.

„Vorher waren sie wie ein Rugbyhaufen – sie klammerten, redeten nicht wirklich, sondern hingen einfach nur zusammen", sagte Snape. „Dass sie jetzt willentlich in einem Zimmer voneinander getrennt sitzen, nicht mehr aufeinander wie auf einen Haufen, ist zum Glück, oder leider, ein enormer Fortschritt."

„Wir haben wirklich alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht?", fragte Hermine. Snape nickte.

Nach dem Abendessen veranlasste er die Kinder zu lesen und sagte Hermine, es bestehe für sie kein Grund irgendetwas zu tun, außer sie aus ihrer Ecke heraus zu beobachten. Er ging hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich sein Büro eingerichtet hatte und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Es war eine solche anti-Snape-Geste, dass es sie überraschte. Sie überlegte, sie war vermutlich nicht die einzige Person, die bei lauten Geräuschen zusammenfuhr.

Sie überblickte die Gruppe. Sie hatten sich alle ein Buch ihres Leseniveaus abhängig genommen und sich auf den verschiedenen Couchen verteilt. Geschwister saßen zusammen, um zu lesen, ältere Geschwisterteile halfen den jüngeren bei der Aussprache. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, dass es leicht für sie war; viele von ihnen schienen Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Besonders das kleine braunhaarige, blauäugige Mädchen, welches Hermine am nächsten alleine auf einer Couch saß. Sie verbrachte sehr viel Zeit auf einer Seite, sprach jedes Wort sorgfältig aus und schnaubte immer wieder frustriert auf.

Hermine wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, sie war nie eine Lehrerin gewesen und hatte nur sehr wenig Erfahrung mit kleinen Kindern, ganz zu schweigen von denen, die Probleme mit Vertrauen und Angstzustände hatten, aber sie stand auf und ging sehr langsam hinüber zu dem kleinen Mädchen und blieb ungefähr eineinhalb Meter von der Couch entfernt stehen.

„Darf ich mich hier hinsetzen?", fragte Hermine. Das Mädchen schaute überrascht, aber schweigend zu ihr auf. Hermine entging nicht die anderen vierzehn Augenpaare, die sie jetzt beobachteten. Der völlige Mangel einer Reaktion ließ sie es als ihr Einverständnis auffassen und so setzte sich Hermine vorsichtig auf die andere Seite der Couch, so weit wie möglich von dem Mädchen entfernt, um sie nicht noch weiter zu verängstigen.

„Ich heiße Hermine", flüsterte sie.

Das kleine Mädchen starrte sie einen langen Moment an, schien zu überlegen, ob sie antworten sollte. Offensichtlich entschied sie, dass diese Frau sicher war, (Mr. Snape hatte gesagt, sie sei es) also antwortete sie genauso leise: „Margaret."

Margaret. Mulciber. Tochter von einen der am meist gefürchtetsten und gehassten Todessern. Ein neunjähriges Mädchen, welches wie eine kleine Porzellanpuppe aussah. Laut den Berichten, die Hermine gelesen hatte, litt Margaret an heftigen Panikattacken und Nachtängsten. Schluckend, um nicht auf den Namen zu reagieren, antwortete sie: „Was liest du da, Margaret?"

Zögernd zeigte Margaret Hermine den Titel des Buches. _Alice im Spiegelreich_ von _Lewis Carroll_. Hermine lächelte leicht. „Das ist ein wundervolles Buch. Magst du es?"

Margaret überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte der Frau gegenüber nicht zugeben, dass sie Probleme mit dem Lesen hatte, aber dann wollte sie auch wirklich wissen, wie die Geschichte weiterging. Mr. Snape sagte ihnen immer, niemandem ihre Schwächen zu zeigen. Aber diese Hermy-nee-Person konnte doch gar nicht ihre Feindin sein, oder? Mr. Snape hatte sie mit ihr alleine gelassen und er war immer mit den anderen Freiwilligen im Raum geblieben, zumindest die ersten Male. Die Vorstellung war beängstigend, aber diese Frau war vermutlich sicher. Niemand mit solch warmen, braunen Augen konnte gefährlich sein.

Also schüttelte Margaret ihren Kopf. „Ich habe Probleme die Wörter auszusprechen", wisperte sie, als sie beschämt ihren Blick abwandte.

Hermine wollte ihre Hand ausstrecken und das Mädchen berühren, aber erkannte, dies wäre vermutlich eine schlechte Idee, nicht zuletzt, sollte Snape davon erfahren. Sie versuchte wirklich seine Regeln einzuhalten; sie wusste, er ließ die Leute nicht oft mit den Kindern alleine und nahm ihre Sicherheit bestimmt nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Gleichzeitig viel es ihr schwer einfach nur so herumzusitzen und dabei zuzusehen, wie ein Kind die Freude eines guten Buches nicht genießen konnte.

Deshalb hörte sie sich selbst sagen: „Möchtest du, dass wir es zusammenlesen? Ich kann es dir vorlesen und du kannst die Worte auf der Seite mitlesen. Vielleicht, wenn du die Worte hörst und sie dort stehen siehst, wird es dir etwas leichter fallen."

Funktionierte das überhaupt? Hermine konnte sich ehrlich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie lesen gelernt hatte. Sie wusste, sie war, was das anging, recht frühreif gewesen. Sie wusste jedoch, ihre Eltern hatten ihr immer vorgelesen, also musste es ja irgendwas gebracht haben.

Das kleine Mädchen zögerte sehr lange, doch nickte dann langsam. Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus, und als sie sah, wie das Mädchen zurückzuckte, sagte Hermine lediglich: „Für das Buch." Nur zaghaft überreichte das Mädchen das Buch und zog ihre Hand so schnell weg, als ob Hermine ausgestreckte Hand sie wie eine Schlange gebissen hätte.

„Wenn du, ah, etwas näher rücken möchtest, dann können wir beide die Wörter lesen", sagte Hermine. Das Mädchen erstarrte. „Ist schon gut. Ich kann ja einfach anfangen zu lesen und du kannst, wenn du möchtest, näher rutschen oder auch nicht." Dann räusperte sie sich, blätterte zum Anfang zurück und begann leise zu lesen.

* * *

Seufzend legte Severus eine weitere Akte auf den wachsenden Stapel. Bei seiner Ernennung zum legalen Vormund der jüngeren Kinder, war Minerva so freundlich ihm die Disziplinarberichte von all seinen Waisenkindern zu übermitteln, die in Hogwarts gewesen waren, um über die Schwierigkeiten aufzuklären, auf die sich vermutlich seine derzeitigen Schützlinge vorbereiten müssten. Sie waren schlimm und leider typisch für die letzten Jahre. Kämpfe zwischen den Schülern. Sie wachten mitten in der Nacht auf, weil sich Schlangen oder Spinnen in ihren Betten befanden. Ihre Schuhe wurden so verzaubert, dass sie bei jedem Schritt ausrutschten. Mit einer Grimasse überlegte er, diese hier hätten auch seine Einträge zu seiner Schulzeit sein können.

Es gab noch schlimmere Einträge. Andere Schüler, die sie in ruhigen und vergessenen Teilen des Schlosses in eine Ecke drängten, wie sie dann mitten ins Gesicht bespuckt wurden und man sie als Todesser beschimpfte. Ihnen wurde gesagt, dass ihre Eltern tot waren oder dem Kuss erhalten hatten (für gewöhnlich stimmten diese Aussagen) und sie würden die nächsten sein, da sie es verdient hatten. Schläge der Vergeltung für verlorene Familienmitglieder. Diebstahl von dem wenigen Eigentum, welches diese Kinder mitgebracht hatten.

Aber am schlimmsten war die Einstellung der Lehrerschaft. Die meisten von ihnen hatte die Slytherins mit den Todessern gleichgesetzt, etwas, was die allgemeine Slytherin-Bevölkerung ihnen verübelte (verständlicherweise). Sie behandelten diese Schüler als schuldig, bis ihre Unschuld bewiesen war; und das in fast allen Angelegenheiten. Falls einer von ihnen eine falsche Antwort im Unterricht gab, wurden sie zum Nachsitzen verurteilt. Die Punkte wurden ihnen links und rechts abgezogen. Jeder Schüler mit Schwierigkeiten wurde nur noch mehr dafür bestraft, als dass man ihnen Hilfe anbot.

Severus wusste, er war nicht unschuldig, wenn es darum ging, Schüler als Lehrer zu bevorzugen und er hatte auch Kinder aufgrund ihrer Eltern unfair behandelt (ganz besonders Potter; Grangers Worte hatten seltsamerweise einen wunden Punkt getroffen), aber zumindest hatte er sich nie dazu erniedrigt einen Schüler vom Lernen abzuhalten. Nach seiner Erfahrung taten sie das immer ganz von alleine. Er kannte seine Kinder, sie würden niemals nicht versuchen etwas zu lernen. Er beschuldigte hier eindeutig die Lehrer.

Aber wie sollte er dieses Problem angehen? Er seufzte und seine Hände fuhren durch seine Haare. Severus hatte nach dem Krieg seine Haare kürzer geschnitten, damit er noch einmal neu anfangen konnte, aber selbst nach fünf Jahren fühlte es sich noch immer seltsam an, es so kurz zu tragen, nachdem er es ein Leben lang entweder auf Kinn – oder Schulterlänge oder noch länger getragen hatte.

Es war jetzt ungefähr eine halbe Stunde verstrichen. Besser, er sah mal nach ihnen.

Leise betrat er den Flur im Obergeschoss und schaute über die Brüstung, wo er einen ziemlich guten Überblick in das Wohnzimmer hatte und unauffällig beobachten konnte. Was er dort sah, entsetzte ihn.

_Granger_. Mitten bei den Kindern sitzend. Lesend. Und alle fünfzehn Kinder saßen mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit um sie herum.

_Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. _

War dieses Mädchen unfähig auch nur die einfachsten Anweisungen zu befolgen? Hinsetzen und beobachten, Klappe halten. Er hatte ihr dies aus einen ganz besonderen Grund gesagt: Er war sich nicht sicher, wie gut die Kinder auf sie reagieren würden, und wollte ihnen Zeit geben, sich an sie zu gewöhnen, bevor sie anfing mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Schnell eilte er die Treppe hinunter in das Wohnzimmer und hielt geradewegs auf Granger zu. „Nach oben", sagte er leise. Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf. Missverstand sie ihn heute Abend absichtlich? „Nach oben", sagte er diesmal bestimmter, aber noch immer leise. Granger legte das Buch zur Seite und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer. Über seine Schulter hinweg zauberte er seinen Patronus, damit der auf die Kinder aufpassen konnte.

„Lest", war alles, was er über seine Schulter zu ihnen sagte.

Sobald sie sich außerhalb der Sicht – und Hörweite der Kinder befanden, umklammerte er Granger nicht allzu zimperlich am Ellbogen und zog sie die Treppen hinauf, schmiss die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf und schubste sie hinein.

„Was sollte das da eben?", fragte sie wütend.

Hastig belegte Severus das Zimmer mit einem Schweigezauber und wirbelte mit einem lodernden Blick zu ihr herum. „_Hinsetzen. Und. Beobachten_", spuckte er. „Das war alles, was Sie tun sollten – sitzen und beobachten. Ich dachte, Sie wären in der Lage diese einfache Anweisung zu befolgen. Und dann, sobald ich Ihnen meinen Rücken zugewandt hatte, haben Sie angefangen mit ihnen zu interagieren."

„Sie hatten Probleme beim Lesen und alles, was ich getan habe-"

„Selbstverständlich haben Sie Probleme beim Lesen, fast alle von ihnen leiden unter Lernschwächen. Denken Sie etwa, das weiß ich nicht? Denken Sie etwa nicht, ich wünschte, ich könnte es beheben?" Er schrie sie jetzt beinahe an und er schrie niemals. „Aber diesmal haben Sie die Grenze überschritten. Sie waren hier, um zu beobachten, damit sie sich an Ihre Gegenwart gewöhnen können. Erst, wenn sie sich an Sie gewöhnt hatten, wäre es ratsam gewesen mit ihnen zu reden. Sie sind es gewohnt, dass die Menschen sie verlassen, sie vertrauen nicht einfach so, was auch der Grund ist, warum ich fremde Leute sehr, sehr langsam einführe."

„Sie schienen mir zu vertrauen. Margaret war zunächst etwas zaghaft, aber schon bald war sie auf mich zugekommen und die anderen hatten gefragt, ob sie auch zuhören dürften und natürlich habe ich nicht nein gesagt-"

„Granger."

„Ja?"

„Halten Sie die Klappe."

Granger verstummte.

„Durch Ihre Missachtung äußerst präziser und doch sehr einfacher Anweisungen, die ich Ihnen hinterlassen habe, haben Sie mein Vertrauen gebrochen. Leider scheint nicht einmal Ihr Gehirn in der Lage zu sein, etwas so einfaches zu verstehen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich sonderlich überrascht und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich angenommen hatte, Sie könnten das hier bewerkstelligen. Heute war es vielleicht etwas so Einfaches wie lesen. Morgen könnte es etwas viel Fataleres sein."

„Jetzt seien Sie nicht lächerlich, Severus. Sie wissen, ich stehe voll und ganz dahinter."

„Tue ich das?"

Verwirrt legte sie ihre Stirn in Falten. „Warum sollten Sie nicht?"

Severus' Augen verzogen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen und seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor Gift. Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, ragte über sie, jeder seiner Schritte genauso furchteinflößend, wie er gehofft hatte: „Warum sollte ich es?"

* * *

Hermine war fuchsteufelswild. Hier war sie nun, half den Kindern, zog sie aus ihrer Schale, interagierte mit ihnen, baute zu ihnen eine Verbindung auf und jetzt wurde sie wie eine Erstklässlerin dafür ausgeschimpft, die gerade einen Kessel geschmolzen hatten? Er behandelte sie, als ob er sie dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie die Kinder schlug.

Was stimmte nicht mit diesem Mann?

Sie schnaubte frustriert. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass das hier noch schlimmer wurde.

„Severus", begann sie ruhig, „ich hege nicht den Wunsch mit Ihnen zu streiten. Das habe ich noch nie und schon gar nicht heute Abend. Ich könnte jetzt versuchen mich zu verteidigen, aber ich weiß, es wird einfach nichts bringen. Sie haben sich bereits über mich und meine Motive eine Meinung gebildet, wie ich sehe. Sie haben recht, ich habe nicht nur einfach dort herumgesessen und sie beobachtet. Ich habe Ihre Anweisung missachtet und zu ihnen eine Verbindung aufgebaut. Sie schienen es zu mögen. Sie haben darauf geantwortet. Ich habe sehr schnell begriffen, dies war eine äußerst seltene Situation für sie. Ich denke, es war richtig und nichts, was Sie sagen, wird meine Meinung diesbezüglich ändern.

„Ich weiß, das hier ist stressig und neu, Severus, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun kann, um Ihnen zu beweisen, dass Harry und ich auf Ihrer Seite stehen. Wenn Sie nach den letzten Monaten nicht bereit sind, uns zu glauben, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich sonst noch tun kann, um Sie zu überzeugen. Ich habe es satt es weiterhin zu versuchen."

Sie seufzte. „Nein, lassen Sie mich klar und deutlich ausdrücken: Ich bin es nicht satt es bei ihnen zu versuchen. Ich habe es einfach nur satt es bei _Ihnen_ zu versuchen."

Sie schienen dort Auge in Auge, Fuß an Fuß eine Ewigkeit zu stehen. Er dachte daran sie auf ihren Hintern rauszuschmeißen und die Türen so schwer gegen sie zu verriegeln, dass sie nie wieder zurückkehren könnte.

Er erkannte nicht, bis er einmal Luft holte, dass er beinahe keuchend vor ihr stand.

„Niemand tut einfach nur so etwas für sie, Granger, und Sie und ich haben noch nie auf derselben Seite gestanden", sagte er schließlich.

„Das. Stimmt. Nicht", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähnen und legte hinter jedem Wort eine Pause ein, um sie zu betonen. „Wir standen immer auf derselben Seite. Wir haben uns vielleicht nie gemocht, aber wir haben immer für dieselbe Sache gekämpft."

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Sie und ich waren vielleicht Soldaten, die vielleicht auf der gleichen Seite im Krieg gestanden haben, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, wir haben für dieselben Dinge gekämpft."

„Ich bezweifle nicht, dass unsere Motivationen unterschiedlich waren, aber das sollte eigentlich nichts bedeuten."

„Es bedeutet alles."

Granger atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie irren sich. Und die Vergangenheit hat nichts hiermit zu tun, dem Hier und Jetzt, mit diesen Kindern. Jetzt kämpfen wir auf derselben Seite und auch aus denselben Gründen."

„Granger, sind Sie unfähig für sich zu denken? Immer ‚wir', ‚wir', ‚wir' mit Ihnen. Können Sie und Potter sich nicht voneinander lösen, um sich auf das Was und Warum der Dinge zu konzentrieren, die Sie tun?"

Sie sah beleidigt aus. „Ich bin nicht Harrys Marionette und bin es nie gewesen. Das hier war meine Idee. Ich bin durch mein Audit auf dieses Problem aufmerksam geworden und wir sind beide aus demselben Grund hier, genau wie Sie."

„Sie können unmöglich meine Gründe wissen."

„Kann ich nicht?", sagte sie sauer. „Es begann aus reiner Verpflichtung, genau wie es darum ging Harry zu beschützen. Oder etwa nicht? Sie fühlen sich dafür verantwortlich, diese Kinder aufgrund Ihrer Arbeit als Spion zu Waisen gemacht zu haben, ob nun Ihr Zauberstab direkt auf sie gerichtet war oder durch Informationen, die Sie an den Orden weitergeleitet hatten. Aber das hat sich geändert, nicht wahr, Severus? Sie fingen an sich um sie zu kümmern. Sie fingen an Mitleid für ihre Qualen zu entwickeln.

„Ich weiß, ich habe recht. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie sich um Kinder kümmern, die Sie nur aus Verpflichtung beschützen. Sie haben alles daran gesetzt, um Harry wissen zu lassen, dass Sie ihn nicht ausstehen können und daher haben Sie ihn mit seinen Vater gleichgesetzt. Sie haben niemals, nicht auch nur einmal, eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen ihn zu beleidigen. Sie haben ihn nie gehalten, während er weinte oder ihn vor den falschen Einflüssen beschützt oder haben auf dem Absatz gestanden, um sicherzugehen, dass die Leute, die ihn betreuten, ihn auch angemessen behandelten. Sie haben niemals auch nur einen Schritt unternommen, um sein legaler Vormund zu werden.

„Das ist der Unterschied hier, Severus. Irgendwann haben Sie angefangen nicht nur aus reinen Schuldgefühlen zu handeln, sondern sich wie ein Vater um diese Kinder zu kümmern."

„Sie haben nicht den blassesten Schimmer-"

„Habe ich nicht? Sagen Sie mir, dass ich mich irre. Schauen Sie mir in die Augen und sagen mir, das hier ist nichts weiter als eine Verpflichtung für Sie und Sie stehen jetzt hier oben und beschimpfen mich aus reiner Gewohnheit, weil ich eine Ihrer Anweisungen missachtet habe und nicht aus Angst, weil ich die Kinder da unten irgendwie damit verletzt haben könnte. Schauen Sie mir in die Augen, sagen Sie mir, Sie schulden den Kindern nur genauso viel wie Harry und nichts weiter. Schauen Sie mir in die Augen und sagen mir, dass Sie sich nicht um sie kümmern." Damit verschränkte sie ihre Arme und starrte ihn herausfordernd an.

Wieder standen sie dort, Auge in Auge, Fuß an Fuß, beide schweigend, beide schwer atmend. Starrend. Den anderen herausfordernd das Wort zu ergreifen. Severus konnte an keine passende Antwort denken, zumindest keine, die er mit Granger teilen wollte.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich verschwinde?", fragte sie schließlich nach einem langen Schweigen.

Er überlegte, bevor er antwortete: „Noch nicht. Die Kinder müssen erst ins Bett gehen. Dann will ich Sie hier nicht mehr sehen." Er wirbelte auf den Absatz herum und verschwand.

* * *

Dieser Mann brachte sie noch um! Er vertraute ihr noch immer nicht! Hermine lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, wünschte sich, sie könnte rausgehen. Dann erkannte sie, wie sie hier mit ihren vierundzwanzig Jahren auf ihr Zimmer geschickt wurde, als ob sie irgendein böses Kind und er noch immer ihr Lehrer wäre. Was die Dinge nur noch unerträglicher machten.

Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und starrte hinauf an die Decke. Harry hatte den Deckenstuck auf ihren Wunsch hin dran gelassen und Snape schien es nicht verändert zu haben. Sie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er ihr Hab und Gut hier durchsucht, nach irgendwelchen Gründen suchte, ihr nicht zu vertrauen oder nach irgendwelchen Fallen geschaut hatte. Sie vermutete, der Schweigezauber war noch immer intakt, denn sie konnte nichts außerhalb der Tür hören – keine Schritte, die in ihr Bett gingen, keine Füße auf den Treppen, nichts. Angesichts dessen, dass der Grimmauldplatz ein so altes Haus war, dass es auch den leisesten Besucher mit seinen schleichenden Schritten und losen Dielen verriet und dass sie selten durch Harrys Herumschleichen im Haus geschlafen hatte, wenn er sich noch etwas mitten in der Nacht zu essen geholt hatte, musste der Zauber wirklich noch bestehen.

Hermine fragte sich, ob Snape sie eingeschlossen hatte. Sie würde es ihm zutrauen.

Wie lange dauerte es wohl fünfzehn Kinder ins Bett zu bringen? Eine halbe Stunde? Zwei Stunden? Zehn Minuten? Würde es verrückt sein, zu versuchen ein Nickerchen zu machen?

Definitiv. Besser war es aufzustehen.

Endlich, nach, was entweder fünfzehn Minuten oder auch fünf Stunden hätten sein können (sie war so wütend, dass sie vollkommen ihr Zeitgefühl verloren hatte) wurde ihre Schlafzimmertür geöffnet und dort stand Snape mit einem mörderischen Blick auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich dachte, es ist Zeit für Sie zu verschwinden", sagte er.

„Was ist mit Ihren Plänen für den Abend? Brauchen Sie mich nicht, um bei den Kindern zu bleiben?"

„Nicht mehr."

„Gehen Sie dann nicht?"

„Das hat Sie nicht zu interessieren."

„Doch, tut es."

„Granger!"

„Ich denke, wir beide wissen doch, es ist für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn jemand rund um die Uhr bei den Kindern ist, und nicht nur Ihr Patronus, nicht? Wir beide wissen doch, es ist besser, wenn ich hier bleibe, selbst wenn ich eingesperrt in diesem Zimmer hier sitzen werde."

„Sie müssen jetzt verschwinden."

„Severus…" Hermine war jetzt mit ihrer Weisheit am Ende. Sie legte ihre Hände gegen ihre Schläfen und begann sie zu massieren, um die nahenden Kopfschmerzen zu verbannen. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Sicherlich haben Sie bis jetzt festgestellt, dass die Kinder weder verletzt noch traumatisiert worden sind, indem ich ihnen etwas vorgelesen habe. Selbst Ihre Wut sollte jetzt verschwunden sein. Also, was ich nicht verstehe, warum beharren Sie darauf, dass ich etwas getan habe, was sie möglicherweise in Gefahr gebracht haben könnte? Sicherlich schulden Sie mir dafür eine Erklärung?"

„Ich schulde Ihnen gar nichts."

„Severus…."

Snape betrachtete sie kühl und sie wusste, er überlegte, ob sie seiner weiteren Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt wert war. Sie konnte in seinen Augen Wut… und Verrat?... sehen.

Als er letztendlich das Wort ergriff, war seine Stimme so kontrolliert, dass es verriet, wie geschlagen er wirklich war.

„Außer mir hat ihnen noch nie jemand etwas vorgelesen. Es ist äußerst privat für sie. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich an Sie gewöhnen, nur damit Sie abhauen, wenn es schwierig wird."

Hermine war geschockt. Moment, war sie es? Sie wusste bereits, er vertraute ihr nicht und sie wusste, nach seiner Erfahrung nach liefen die Leute immer davon, wenn es schwierig wurde. Aber sie war vermutlich die hartnäckigste Person, die er jemals getroffen hatte – er musste das doch von alle dem, was in Hogwarts geschehen war, wissen. Trotz alle dem konnte er ihr noch immer nicht vertrauen.

Sie hatte noch nie für jemanden solch ein Mitleid empfunden. Und Mitleid, wusste sie, war wohl das letzte Gefühl, welches Severus Snape jemals gezeigt bekommen wollte.

„Oh, Severus", sagte sie, als sie seine Hand nahm, ganz vorsichtig, und war bedacht darauf, nur Sorge und Ehrlichkeit in ihrem Gesicht und ihre Stimme zu legen. „Ich werde nirgends hingehen."

Er zog sich nicht zurück.

„Gehen Sie und schauen Sie nach den anderen. Ich werde hier bleiben, entweder hier in diesem Zimmer oder unten, falls die Kinder mich brauchen sollten. Lassen Sie von mir aus einen Patronus hier. Aber ich denke nicht, es wäre richtig, sie jetzt alleine zu lassen und ich werde nicht verschwinden."

Er zog noch immer nicht seine Hand zurück oder zollte ihr irgendeine Antwort.

„Ich weiß, Sie wollen sie beschützen, aber sie vor der Welt zu verstecken ist nicht die Antwort." Sie ließ seine Hand los. „Gute Nacht, Severus."

Und damit schloss sie Tür und ließ ihren absolut verwirrten, ehemaligen Lehrer alleine im Flur stehen.

* * *

Er wusste, er hätte die Tür aufreißen, sie am Arm packen und aus dem Haus schmeißen sollen.

Er wusste, er hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass sie keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was sie da redete und sie so lange eingeschüchtert, bis sie schwieg.

Er wusste, er hätte in dem Augenblick seine Hand zurückziehen sollen, als sie danach gegriffen hatte.

Er wusste, als sie seine Hand drückte, da hätte er dies niemals erwidern sollen.

Und vor allem wusste er, er hätte das Ganze als einen mitleidigen Versuch abstempeln sollen ihn zu manipulieren, in dem sie ihn mit einer sanften Berührung anfasste. Wie viele Frauen hatten das in der Vergangenheit bereits bei ihm versucht?

All dies wusste Severus. Wirklich. Und doch war er jetzt hier, während er nach einem weiteren Besuch die Nockturngasse verließ, und Granger alleine zurückgelassen hatte.

Etwas von der Art und Weise, wie sie ihn angesehen, ihn berührt hatte, hatten ihn und sein Misstrauen vollkommen entwaffnet. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, sie war nicht hier, um den Kindern irgendeinen Schaden zuzufügen, suchte nicht nach irgendwelchen Vorwänden, um ihn aus dem Haus zu haben (er hatte immerhin auf jeder einzelnen Etage einen Patronus hinterlassen) und sie spielte nicht mit ihm. Er hatte sich immer etwas darauf eingebildet die Menschen gut zu durchschauen, dass er ihre Gedanken und Beweggründe, die sie so einfach verrieten, immer verstand. Von dem ersten Tag an hatte Grangers Gesichts keine unerwünschte Reaktion gezeigt, aber er hatte sich selbst nicht vertraut. Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein, also hatte er sie abschrecken wollen. Hatte Legilimentik an ihr ausgeübt. Hatte sie und Potter zu diesem Bordell geführt, um sie einzuschüchtern. Hatte sich verletzlich gezeigt, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Deckung fallen zu lassen.

Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich wegen alle dem töricht zu fühlen. Töricht ihr zu vertrauen. Töricht ihr nicht zu vertrauen. Es war wie verhext.

Er betrat den Grimmauldplatz, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzen gegen die Tür fallen. Das war mitunter der schwierigste Teil seiner Arbeit. Wenn die Kinder bei ihm waren, konnte er sie beschützen. Aber es brachte rein gar nichts, wenn sie, sobald sie ihn verlassen hatten, in die Kriminalität und Verzweiflung und Misshandlung hinab rutschten.

Was konnte er noch tun, fragte er sich. Er wusste, er tat noch nicht genug. Sein Ziel war es, sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen und sie auf das Leben, welches sie dort führen würden, vorzubereiten. Und doch schien es ganz so, als ob seine Schützlinge seine Hilfe dringender benötigten, wenn sie ihn verlassen hatten. Er konnte die Jüngsten unter ihnen nicht alleine lassen; sie benötigten mehr Zeit, aber nicht so viel Hilfe.

Er überprüfte jedes einzelne Zimmer. Alle Kinder schliefen in ihren Betten, zu jeder Nacht ein ausgezeichnetes Zeichen und sogar noch besser, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass er gar nicht anwesend gewesen war. In Nächten, in denen Severus verschwand, bemerkte es mindestens immer eines der Kinder und wartete dann verängstigt auf ihn. Wie es aussah, nicht heute Abend.

Als Letztes ging er zu Grangers Zimmer, klopfte leise an und öffnete die Tür, bevor sie antworten konnte. Sie war noch wach und saß lesend am Kamin und schrieb auf irgendeinem Pergament; vermutlich ihr verdammter Bericht.

„Ariadne Carrow hatte einen Albtraum, aber ich konnte sie beruhigen und sie schläft jetzt. Ansonsten ist nichts vorgefallen."

„Gut", antwortete Severus.

Granger neigte leicht ihren Kopf und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Geht's Ihnen gut?"

„Bestens, Granger. Ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen und dasselbe sollten Sie auch tun."

„Wo waren Sie?", fragte sie.

„Granger… bitte…"

„Ich kann sehen, dass Sie aufgebracht sind, Severus. Ich sehe es in Ihren Augen. Sie sind vielleicht gut darin Ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, aber etwas hat Sie dermaßen aufgebracht, dass selbst ich es erkennen kann." Sie deutete auf den zweiten Sessel neben dem Kamin. „Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich zu mir, bis Sie sich besser fühlen. Sie müssen auch nicht mit mir reden, wenn Sie nicht wollen."

Wenn er später darüber nachdachte, dann konnte er nicht sagen, warum er ihre Einladung angenommen hatte. Er bewegte sich nur langsam und setzte sich in den Sessel, blickte nicht in ihre Richtung, sondern starrte in die Flammen. Es war für ihn wie Meditieren, die Flammen bei ihrem Tanz zu beobachten und die Wärme zu spüren. Granger arbeitete im kompletten Schweigen neben ihm. Severus hatte noch nie irgendwelche Einwände gegen ein längeres Schweigen gehabt und für all ihr ständiges Geplapper schien Granger es auch nicht sonderlich zu stören. Die meisten verspürten den Drang das Schweigen mit irgendwelchen flüchtigen Gerede oder Fragen zu füllen. Granger schien zufrieden damit zu sein, einfach nur da zu sitzen, genau wie er.

„Ich war heute Abend in der Nokturngasse." Severus überraschte sich selbst, als er das Wort ergriff.

Er hörte, wie das Kratzen der Feder stoppte. „Zurück zu… diesem Ort?"

Severus nickte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um noch mehr zu sagen, aber seine Stimme war zu belegt, um irgendwelche Worte herauszubringen.

„Es ist schwer dort hinzugehen, nicht?", fragte Granger. Severus antwortete nicht. „Sie müssen mir nicht antworten, wenn Sie nicht wollen, aber was ist es, was Sie machen, wenn Sie sie besuchen?"

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen wollte Severus ihr antworten. „Ich rede mit ihnen. Ich höre ihnen zu. Ich gebe ihnen Geld. Ich tröste sie. Ich bringe ihnen Neuigkeiten. Aber meistens bin ich… einfach nur da."

„Jemand, der sie wie Menschen behandelt anstatt wie Objekte", überlegte Granger. Severus nickte. „Severus… warum bringen wir sie nicht hierher?"

Er betrachtete sie mit einem kalten Blick. „Denken Sie nicht, ich wünschte, ich könnte sie von diesem schrecklichen Ort befreien?", schnappte er. „Denken Sie nicht, wenn ich es denn könnte, dann würde ich ihnen eine Möglichkeit geben von dort zu verschwinden? Das hier ist ein großes Haus, aber nicht groß genug für alle von ihnen."

„Wie viele von ihnen sind dort… an diesem Ort?"

_Typisch Gryffindor_, dachte Severus. Sie wollen immer nur das Problem lösen, aber nicht akzeptieren, wenn es nicht gelöst werden kann.

„Sechs", antwortete Severus. „Es sind sechs."

„Wir könnten ganz leicht drei von ihnen hier in dieses Zimmer verlegen und wir könnten bei einigen der Jüngeren Dreierzimmer machen, wodurch wir dann noch ein weiteres Zimmer gewinnen würden. Oder wir könnten den Dachboden in ein Schlafzimmer verwandeln. Sie haben noch immer keinen Nutzen dafür-"

„Granger", schnappte Severus. „Hören Sie auf. Erstens widerspreche ich Ihnen, es ist nicht ausreichend Platz. Zweitens, was würden sie stattdessen tun? Sollen sie einfach nur hier leben? Sie würden nicht in der Lage sein zu arbeiten und zur Schule zu gehen."

„Sie würden ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen, wie sie es so oder so tun sollten", untermauerte Granger. „Sie machen es doch bereits den Jüngeren. Warum nicht auch bei den Älteren? Sie sind noch nicht volljährig, sie sollten eigentlich in der Schule sein."

„Ich kann nicht einfach Hogwarts Stundenplan verdoppeln, Granger!", sagte Severus verzweifelt. „Es bedarf bereits all meine Kraft und Zeit die Jüngeren unter ihnen zu unterrichten. Die Älteren benötigen außerdem einen magischen Stundenplan… das ist einfach unmöglich. Und erlauben Sie es mir, Sie zu erleuchten Granger: Alleine ein magisches Fach zu unterrichten ist bereits anstrengend genug. Überhaupt erst den Versuch zu starten die Hauptfächer zu unterrichten… das ist der reinste Wahnsinn." Schließlich traf er ihren Blick. „Ich bin nur ein Mann. Ich kann auch nur so viel tun. Und dennoch…"

_Und doch ist es nicht genug._

_Du hast wohl immer eine Ausrede für deine Fehler, nicht wahr?_, fragte die Stimme.

„Also ist die Alternative besser?", schoss Granger zurück.

Severus ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Ich tue schon, was ich kann."

Granger seufzte. „Ich wollte nur hilfreich sein."

„Wenn ich sie zurück nach Hogwarts bringen könnte, Granger, glauben Sie mir, ich würde es tun."

„Warum keine ausländische Schule? Durmstrang oder Beauxbaton? Könnte man sie dorthin schicken?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Namen der Todesser sind in ganz Europa bekannt. Zumindest kann ich sie hier halbwegs im Auge behalten und ihnen helfen. Wenn sie in ein Land gehen würden, wo sie der Sprache nicht mächtig sind und dort keinerlei Verbindungen haben, ich will gar nicht erst daran denken, was ihnen dort alles passieren könnte."

Granger seufzte. „Ich weiß, es sind keine Probleme, die wir heute Nacht oder in sonst einer Nacht oder in naher Zukunft lösen können. Aber Sie kennen das alte Sprichwort: Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg. Wir werden schon einen anderen Weg finden."

Severus war auf dieses Sprichwort nicht gut zu sprechen. „Laut meiner Erfahrung, Granger, gibt es nicht immer einen anderen Weg."

„Wissen Sie, Severus", sagte Granger etwas zu freudig, „ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich Ihre Erfahrung ist."

Er verlor nur für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder sammeln konnte. „Jedenfalls", fuhr sie fort, „bin ich jetzt müde und ich denke, Sie sind es auch, also werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Sie ging zur Tür, aber drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um und sagte leise: „Sie irren sich übrigens. Sie sind vielleicht nur ein Mann, aber Sie sind nicht mehr alleine. Nicht hierbei. Niemals mehr."

Und damit trat sie durch die Tür, ging die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Haus.

Severus blieb in dem Zimmer, ihrem Zimmer, sitzen und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Aber nicht über das, was sie besprochen hatten, sondern über das, was sie als aller erstes zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Ariadne Carrow hatte einen Albtraum? Granger war in ihr Zimmer gegangen? Warum hatte es seinen Patronus nicht alarmiert? Er hatte ihn darauf abgerichtet sich zu melden, sollte jemand in ihre Zimmer eindringen.

Natürlich. Der Patronus würde ihn nur alarmieren, wenn der Eindringling eine Gefahr für die Kinder darstelle...

Wenn Severus sich auf etwas verlassen konnte, dann war es sein Patronus. Ihrem Patronus.

Anscheinend war Granger doch sicher. Sie stellte für die Kinder keine Gefahr dar.

Und vielleicht tat es keiner von ihnen.

Granger hatte seine Anweisung missachtet und ihre Grenze überschritten und ihn weit außerhalb seiner Komfortzone gedrängt.

Verdammt, aber es schien ihnen gut getan zu haben.

Sie schienen jetzt besser zu schlafen als noch bei ihrer Ankunft. Sie hatten jetzt erheblich viel Zeit mit Granger verbracht ohne, dass irgendwas passiert war. Sie schienen sogar etwas traurig gewesen sein, als sie nach oben verschwunden war.

Vielleicht… konnte er ein klein wenig loslassen. Für sie.

* * *

In dieser Nacht lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen, etwas bereitete ihr Bauchgrummeln.

Sicher, er hatte ihr eine eindeutige Anweisung gegeben, welche sie ignoriert hatte. Und dann hatte er sie darum gebeten zu verschwinden, wogegen sie sich geweigert hatte. Und dann wollte er nicht mit ihr reden und sie hatte ihn dazu gedrängt.

Auch wenn Hermine mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden und sich sicher war, unter diesen Umständen, war es das Richtige gewesen und sie auch zu der Zeit keine Zweifel hatte, konnte sie nicht anders als sich hin- und hergerissen zu fühlen.

Nur etwas.

Sie hatte Severus Snape, trotz all seiner Einwände, dahin gehend eingeschüchtert, sie mit den Kindern alleine zu lassen. Und hatte es überlebt.

Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte doch das Richtige getan, oder? Snape dazu gezwungen zu sehen, dass sein Weg nicht immer der Beste war und sie keine Bedrohung darstellte.

Das war doch richtig gewesen… oder?

Die nächsten paar Monate würde für sie beide einiges an Anpassung bedeuten. Für sie alle. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Persönlichkeiten nicht alles vermasselten.

Vielleicht würde ihnen ja etwas Abstand ganz gut tun. Für jetzt zumindest.

* * *

_Als nächstes: Andere Freiwillige tauchen am Grimmauldplatz auf und die Gruppe etabliert eine Routine._


	8. Das Wesentliche

***~* Das Wesentliche *~***

„Du hast _was_?"

„Ich weiß…"

„Du hast _was_?"

„Ich weiß, es war dumm von mir."

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben… ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es überlebt hast!"

„Oh, hör schon auf. Aber ja, ich bin auch etwas überrascht."

„Was zum _Geier_ hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Ich dachte, ich würde helfen?"

„Verdammt, selbst ich weiß es besser als so etwas zu tun."

„Wirst du wohl damit aufhören, Harry? Du hast deine verdammte Meinung kundgetan."

„Entschuldige, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt von dir, dass du so etwas Dummes machst. Das ist noch alles etwas neu für mich. Au!"

„Und ich sage dir, es hat geholfen. Sie haben nicht wirklich mit mir interagiert, aber sie schienen auch keine Angst mehr vor mir zu haben. Das ist doch ein Fortschritt."

„Denkst du, ihn kümmert das? Ein positives Ergebnis erzielt zu haben, indem man ihn missachtet hat, hat ihn das _jemals _irgendwie gekümmert?"

„Er ist jetzt anders. Wir sind anders. Das war vor langer Zeit."

„Ja, er ist nicht länger die Fledermaus im Kerker. Er ist jetzt wie ein Grizzlybär, der seine Junge beschützt."

„Das ist schon fast… süß."

„Snape, süß?"

„Ja, klingt irgendwie nicht richtig, oder?"

„Ganz gewiss nicht."

„Und doch passt es."

„Wenn du das sagst."

„Es ist kompliziert."

„Also… was passiert jetzt?"

„Ich warte auf eine Einladung zurückgehen zu dürfen?"

„Ich denke, da wirst du sehr lange warten müssen."

„Das denke ich auch."

* * *

Diese kleinen Verräter.

Sie haben sogar _nachgefragt_, wann Granger denn wieder zurückkommen würde. Sagten, sie mochten die Geschichte, die sie ihnen vorgelesen hatte. Sagten, sie mochten die Art und Weise, wie sie die Geschichte gelesen hatte. Sagten, sie wollten gerne wissen, wie sie endet.

Sie hatten entgegen allen Erwartungen, entgegen allem, an was Severus geglaubt hatte, bereits eine Verbindung zu ihr aufgebaut. Eine Bindung. Sie wollten sie zurück. Sie hatten niemals, nicht einmal in den fünf Jahren, _jemanden_ zurück verlangt.

So wütend Severus auch noch auf sie war ihnen vorgelesen zu haben, und sie hatte es auch noch hingegen seiner ausdrücklichen Anweisung getan, aber hauptsächlich, weil sie ihnen vorgelesen hatte, so konnte er dennoch nicht den Fortschritt ignorieren, der sich direkt vor seinen Augen befand. Nicht, wenn solche Schritte so selten und unerwartet und kostbar waren.

Mit einer Grimasse und einem Knurren zauberte er ein Stück Pergament herbei.

* * *

_Granger, _

_fragen Sie mich nicht warum, aber die Kinder scheinen Ihre schrille Stimme meiner gegenüber vorzuziehen und daher frage ich Sie, wann werden Sie wieder vorbeikommen, um _Alice im Spiegelreich_ zu Ende zu lesen? Obwohl ich es bevorzugen würde, wenn ihre Köpfe nicht mit irgendwelchen Märchen vollgestopft werden, außer die, die in der Zauberwelt auf der Realität basieren, hat es zumindest ihr Interesse am Lesen geweckt. _

_Bitte informieren Sie mich über Ihren nächsten freien Abend._

_Sollte ich das hier irgendwann bereuen, können Sie sich glücklich schätzen, wenn Sie sich, nachdem ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, noch an Ihren Namen erinnern können._

_S. Snape_

* * *

Severus schlief an diesem Abend beim Vorlesen ein. Er hatte die Nacht zuvor noch einen seiner „Absolventen" besucht und irgendwie fühlte er sich etwas kränklich und hatte bisher noch nicht die Zeit gehabt, etwas Aufpäppeltrank zu brauen.

Er hatte Granger erzählt, nur er würde ihnen vorlesen. Das stimmte. Er hatte nicht erwähnt, dass er es zuließ, wenn sich die Jüngeren an ihn schmiegten, während er ihnen vorlas. Severus war nicht unbedingt ein Mensch der offen seine Gefühle zeigte, aber er wusste, es beruhigte sie, wenn sie neben einen warmen Körper liegen konnten, also ließ er sie.

Das war zumindest die Geschichte, sollte er jemals danach gefragt werden.

Er schnarchte leise, genau wie die beiden Jungen und das kleine Mädchen, welche neben ihm eingeschlafen waren und seiner Atmung lauschten.

Am nächsten Morgen war Severus dankbar bisher noch keine Antwort von Granger erhalten zu haben.

Er genoss diese Momente mit ihnen. Es war ihm zuwider das an jemand anderen zu verlieren. Aber er wusste, für sie wäre es das Beste.

Also tat er es. Für sie. Widerwillig.

* * *

Als Severus die Tür öffnete, bedachte er Granger mit seinem erschreckendsten _Professor-Snape-Beobachtet-Dich-Und-Merlin-Steh-Dir-Bei-Wenn-Du-Einen-Fehler-Machst_-Blick. Er hatte ihn für gewöhnlich immer für Neville Longbottom aufgehoben. Er war immer sehr anfällig dafür gewesen. Bei dieser Erinnerung erlaubte er sich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Guten Abend, Severus", sagte Granger nervös.

„Sie wissen noch, was ich in meinem Brief gesagt habe?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

„Tue ich."

„Gut."

„Danke."

„Für?"

„Mich wieder einzuladen."

Snape schwieg, nickte jedoch knapp und deutete ihr an einzutreten.

Severus entschied diesmal mit im Wohnzimmer zu bleiben, in der Ecke, außer Sichtweite. Er war nicht davon überzeugt, Granger würde irgendwas Dummes oder Gefährliches anstellen. Es war viel mehr, dass er sehen wollte, was so Besonderes an ihr war, dass die Kinder sie wieder zurückwollten, wohingegen sie den anderen gegenüber so dermaßen verschlossen gewesen waren.

Er beobachtete sie genauestens. Während er das Glimmern des Feuers auf ihren befeuchteten Lippen bemerkte und die Art, wie ihre Augen bei der Freude einer wahren Liebhaberin des geschriebenen Wortes aufleuchteten und wie sie jedes Mal ihren Mittelfinger befeuchtete, bevor sie umblätterte (er achtete besonders darauf, wie ihre Zungenspitze hervorschoss, über ihre Fingerspitze fuhr und dann wieder zwischen ihren Lippen verschwand), konnte er wirklich nichts Fassbares finden, warum die Kinder sich so nach ihrer Anwesenheit sehnten. Es war ihre Gegenwart, wie sie sich verhielt, was die Kinder dermaßen anzog. Sie war sanft und warm, aber blieb auf Distanz. Sie ließ sie auf sich zukommen, anstatt dass sie sich ihnen aufzwängte. Ihre Stimme war beruhigend und doch bestimmend. Sie vermied den Augenkontakt und baute dennoch eine Verbindung zwischen sich und ihrer Hörerschaft auf. Sie gab ihnen genug Raum und Privatsphäre, zugleich strahlte sie Vertrauen und Mitgefühl und Wärme aus.

Was auch immer es war, sie antworteten darauf.

Nach einem besonders lustigen Absatz, schoss Severus' Kopf nach oben und er lehnte sich bei dem Geräusch, von dem er gedacht hatte, er würde es niemals mehr hören, vor.

Lachen. Eines der Kinder lachte tatsächlich.

Granger schien dies auch zu bemerken. Obwohl sie ihren Lesefluss nicht unterbrach, schaute sie über ihre Köpfe zu ihm auf und traf Severus' Blick, Stolz und Freude strahlten in ihren Augen.

Severus konnte nicht anders als ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu erlauben. Nur für einen kurzen Moment. Und als Granger es erwähnte, als sie ging, da hatte er es geleugnet.

„Also, wie habe ich mich geschlagen?", fragte sie, als sie sich ihren Mantel überzog.

Sie hatte es geschafft über einen längeren Zeitraum ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu halten, hatte einen von ihnen laut zum Lachen gebracht, das waren zwei riesige Meilensteine. Wie dachte wohl dieses nervige Mädchen, hatte sie sich geschlagen? Selbstverständlich gab es da nur eine Antwort.

„Passabel."

Er sorgte dafür, es auch mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu sagen.

Die Frau trieb ihn vielleicht in den Wahnsinn, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, sie lieferte Ergebnisse. Für den Rest der Woche lud er sie jeden Abend ein. Unter seiner Aufsicht natürlich. Zur Sicherheit der Kinder.

* * *

Der zweite Abend verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Die Kinder waren sichtlich entspannter als noch am Abend zuvor. Severus kam nicht drum herum zu bemerken, dass sie sich etwas näher zu Granger, als zu ihm setzten. Sie mieden ihn nicht, das wusste er, sondern wichen Granger nicht ängstlich aus. Ein weiterer Schritt.

An diesem Abend lernte er, sich sowohl kalt, als auch warm zugleich zu fühlen.

* * *

Am dritten Abend zerbarst Hermines Herz beinahe, als ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen sich während des Lesens neben sie setzte. Es war nicht unbedingt ein Herankuscheln, aber zumindest auf derselben Couch, ziemlich nahe und aus eigenem Antrieb.

Als sie Snapes Blick traf, schwor sie so etwas wie Tränen in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.

Sie wusste es besser, als ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

Aber sie bemerkte durchaus, dass er danach aufhörte, sie mit Blicken zu durchbohren.

* * *

Nachdem sie die Kinder am vierten Tag ins Bett gebracht hatten und noch zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen, wandte er sich an sie und stellte ihr eine ernste Frage:

„Was tun Sie hier?"

„Habe ich diese Frage nicht bereits beantwortet?"

„Granger, stellen Sie sich nicht dumm. Warum sind Sie wirklich hier?"

„Um zu helfen."

„Granger…", begann er mit warnender Stimme.

„Ich sage die Wahrheit. Ich möchte helfen. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Während des Krieges… da gab es so viele, denen ich nicht helfen konnte, so viele Dinge, die sich außerhalb meiner Kontrolle abspielten…"

„Es gibt noch andere Fälle, andere Not leidende Gruppen."

„Ich glaube, diese hier ist am bedürftigsten. Sie brauchen uns am meisten." Sie zögerte, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Und…"

„Und?"

„Und…"

„Und?"

„Und ich will Ihnen helfen, okay?"

„Sie wussten nicht, dass ich ein Teil hiervon war."

„Nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich hatte eine Vermutung. Als ich es dann absolut sicher wusste, da wollte ich ein Teil hiervon sein."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, forderte sie mit dieser Aussage heraus.

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich lebe wegen Ihnen. Harry lebt wegen Ihnen. Sie haben der Zauberwelt eine zweite Chance auf ein Leben gegeben… bereits zum zweiten Mal. Selbst wenn mich das Wohlergehen der Kinder nicht kümmern würde – und das tut es wirklich – würde ich mich dem genauso verschreiben, weil ich es für Sie tun würde."

Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. „Es bestehen keinerlei Schuldgefühle für das, was ich getan habe."

„Es geht nicht darum in einer Schuld zu stehen. Es geht um Ehre. Sie zu ehren."

Severus konnte sich da nicht zurückhalten. Er sah sie direkt an und überflog die Oberfläche ihrer Gedanken, es war ihm egal, ob sie es bemerkte.

Erstaunlicherweise schien sie jedes Wort zu glauben.

Was noch erstaunlicher war, er glaubte ihr.

Er würde nicht noch einmal fragen.

_Das ist gefährlich,_ warnte ihn die Stimme. _Sie könnte ihre Gedanken abschirmen_. _Wenn jemand klug genug ist, es zu tun, und damit durchzukommen, wäre es sie. _

Severus wusste, sie könnte es. Er glaubte nur nicht mehr, dass sie es auch würde.

* * *

Am fünften Abend, lehnte er sich schließlich in die Kissen seines Sessels zurück, während ihre Stimme über ihn flog.

Er wusste, es war sicher seine Augen zu schließen.

* * *

Am sechsten Abend sah er, wie die Kinder mit Granger und gegenseitig Augenkontakt herstellten.

Sie interagierten noch immer nicht miteinander, aber sie waren sich zumindest ihrer Gegenwart bewusst. Es würde noch eine lange Zeit vergehen, bevor sie richtig miteinander spielten oder sich etwas erzählten. Aber sie schienen nicht mehr automatisch die Gegenwart von anderen Menschen zu fürchten.

Bei Granger fühlten sie sich sicher, genau wie bei ihm selbst.

* * *

Nach einer Woche von Grangers Besuchen, in denen die Kinder, trotz ihrer medizinischen und psychologischen Probleme, entspannter wirkten, wusste Severus, er wollte sie jeden Abend hier haben.

Bei den Kindern. Bei ihm.

Er entschied auch, in Anbetracht ihrer entspannten Haltung, war es an der Zeit die anderen Freiwilligen vorzustellen. Es war ein Risiko; die Vorstellung von weiteren Fremden könnte sie verletzen.

Gleichzeitig könnte es vielleicht helfen.

Er hoffte, es war kein Fehler.

* * *

_Atmen_, sagte er sich, _einfach nur atmen. Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Wir sind jetzt beide erwachsen. Er hat keine Macht mehr über mich. Er ist nicht länger dein Irrwicht. Er kann dich nicht verletzten… richtig?_

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte dann mit seinem mentalen Zuspruch fort. _Du hast vor ganz Hogwarts Voldemort selbst und seinen Lakaien die Stirn geboten und seine Schlange getötet, der letzte Horkrux. Das Schwert von Gryffindor ist zu dir gekommen. Du bist ein Lehrer. Er ist ein Lehrer. Ihr werdet super miteinander auskommen. Du bist jetzt erwachsen. Hast du wirklich noch immer solch eine Angst vor deinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer?_

_Du meinst, den alten Zaubertränkelehrer gegen dem du in deinem letzten Jahr eine Rebellion gestartet hast? Welcher jetzt einen wirklichen Grund hat dich zu hassen?_

Genau, der ist es.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür mit Schwung aufgerissen und vor ihm, Angesicht zu Angesicht, stand die vertraute, überragende Gestalt. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, erschien er auch.

„Longbottom! Hören Sie auf, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen auszusehen und kommen Sie rein, bevor Sie noch jemand sieht. Sie haben schon alle warten lassen, während Sie einfach nur dagestanden haben, um zweifelsohne die Mechanismen einer einfachen Schelle herauszufinden. Ich hoffe, Sie schaffen es besser im Takt zu bleiben als eine simple Verbrennungssalbe zu brauen. Offenbar, lebe ich, wenn es um Sie geht, um enttäuscht zu werden."

Mit einem schweren Schlucken betrat Neville Longbottom den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, um das erste Mal zu unterrichten.

* * *

Es war bereits viele Jahre her seit Severus das letzte Mal eine Muggel-Schule oder in irgendeinen Muggel-Unterricht gewesen war, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, jedes Wort aus dem Munde dieser Frau war absoluter Schwachsinn.

„Also, in Südamerika gibt es keine schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, aber nur weil es von ihren Vettern besiedelt ist, den grübchenhörnigen Schnarchkacklern. Und vergesst nicht, hier im Amazonas leben die Waldgeister, die kleinen Feen, die nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus gesehen werden können, die euch dann zu den fliegenden Piranhas führen…"

Die Kinder waren wie gefesselt von Lovegoods hervorgerufenen Hologrammbildern der einzelnen Kreaturen, die über ihren Köpfen schwebten. Severus stöhnte auf und rieb seine Hände über sein Gesicht. Seine einzige Genugtuung war, dass es ansonsten keinerlei Einführung in die Geographie gegeben hätte und dass das vermutlich seine beste Möglichkeit war.

Hoffentlich.

* * *

„Und hier ist eines, wo er aufwacht."

„Potter, zum letzten Mal, ich hege keinerlei Verlangen hier zu sitzen und mir irgendwelche Bilder von Ihrem Nachwuchs anzusehen! Also werden Sie jetzt nun Flugstunden im Garten geben oder nicht?"

„Natürlich werde ich das, Severus. Im Grunde habe ich James bereits auf einen Besen gesetzt. Er liebte es; ein wahres Naturtalent, das ist er. Ich glaube, ich habe hier irgendwo ein Bild davon…"

* * *

Granger hielt ihm zwei abgewetzte Buchexemplare entgegen. „Welches soll ich als Nächstes lesen?"

Er nahm die Bücher an sich. „Noch mehr Muggel-Märchen?"

Er hatte wirklich, ernsthaft versucht sarkastisch und abwertend zu klingen. Er scheiterte.

„Sie schienen das Letzte gemocht zu haben. Also, welches?"

Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren über den Buchrücken des ersten Buches und er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er diese Geschichte liebte. „Das hier", flüsterte er.

Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln, während sie den Band wieder von ihm nahm, ganz so, als ob sie nicht bereits gewusst hätte, dass er _Den Kleinen Prinzen_ aussuchen würde.

* * *

„Pflanzen brauchen Wasser und Sonne, um zu leben und das ist auch schon fast alles. Man kann es nicht wirklich sehen, aber Pflanzen atmen im Grunde sogar richtig Luft ein, obwohl sie gar keine Lungen besitzen."

Die Schüler starrten Neville skeptisch an, dann drehten sich alle gemeinsam zu Snape um, der in der Ecke stand, und sahen ihn nach Bestätigung suchend an. Neville fragte sich, ob Snape ihnen allen beigebracht hatte eine einzige Augenbraue hochzuziehen, denn das war es, was sie taten. Er seufzte, nickte und sie drehten sich alle wieder zurück zu ihm um.

„Genau… also, Pflanzen absorbieren den Regen, der in die Erde sickert, durch ihre Wurzeln. Stellt sie euch als lange, dünne Löffel vor…"

* * *

„Schlafen die Kinder gut?", fragte Luna Snape.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht, nein. Die meisten leiden unter Albträumen, viele unter ständiger Nachtangst. Sie benötigen Hilfe. Andere helfen sich gegenseitig, aber ich bin mir jedes Mal bewusst, wenn es passiert. Mindestens einer von ihnen hat jede Nacht einen Anfall."

„Also schlafen Sie auch nicht sonderlich gut."

Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. „Ich habe noch nie viel Schlaf benötigt."

Luna nickte nachdenklich. „Albträume sind Manifestationen des Schmerzes, mit dem man sich nicht auseinandergesetzt hat. Sie stehen alle unter ständigen Schmerzen und werden auch noch weiterhin leiden. Aber das Problem ist, sie benötigen einen besseren Schlaf, um das hier in ihren wirklichen Leben anzusprechen."

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Lovegood."

„Könnte man ihnen geringe Dosen von _Traumlosen Schlaf_ geben?", fragte Luna. „Nur für eine kurze Zeit, um den Kreislauf zu durchbrechen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht. Es ist eine höchst abhängig machende Substanz, selbst bei einem Erwachsenen hat sie eine hemmende Wirkung, also werde ich es sicherlich, noch nicht einmal in geringen Dosen kleinen Kindern verabreichen."

„Also könnten Sie nicht etwas brauen, was ihnen beim Schlafen hilft, aber ohne diese Nebenwirkungen?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie waren doch für eine Generation von Schülern der Zaubertränkelehrer. Sie haben Zauber erfunden und Zaubertränke verbessert, als Sie noch selbst jünger als wir jetzt waren. Sicherlich können Sie auch diesen hier verbessern, damit die Kinder ihn sicher benutzen können." Sie lächelte ihn verträumt an. „Oder habe ich Sie mit dem anderen Halbblutprinzen verwechselt?"

„Lovegood", begann Snape mit warnender Stimme.

„Oh Gott, war das nicht der Halbblutprinz, der das gemacht hat? Entschuldigen Sie, ich verwechsle ihn manchmal."

Snape öffnete seinen Mund, um sie zu fragen, mit wem sie ihn verwechselte, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. „Also schön, Lovegood, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Ausgezeichnet", antwortete Luna lächelnd. „Ich denke, alleine das wird eine riesige Veränderung bringen."

Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, ihr langes, blondes Haar wippte mit jedem Schritt, während sie leise vor sich her summte. Sie kannte ihren Ruf als „Loony" Lovegood und stand nicht darüber, das auch zu ihrem Vorteil auszunutzen.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie eine gute Slytherin gewesen wäre.

* * *

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Severus", sagte Potter. „Ich habe nie in Geschichte der Zauberei aufgepasst und besitze nicht einmal ein ZAG darin. Im Grunde habe noch nicht einmal mein ZAG darin _abgeschlossen_."

„Ich bitte Sie nicht darum _Geschichte der Zauberei_ zu unterrichten; ich hege keinerlei Verlangen die Kinder zu foltern", entgegnete Severus. „Ich bitte Sie lediglich darum, den Kindern einen groben Überblick über die Geschichte Englands zu geben. Die Grundlagen. Sie werden es irgendwann wissen müssen und so können sie auch jetzt schon damit anfangen. Die meisten von ihnen sind Reinblütler und haben keine Ahnung."

„Ich kenne mich etwas aus, aber ich bin kein Experte."

„Ich verlange keine Fachkenntnis. Sie sind als ein Muggel aufgewachsen, also sind Sie vermutlich vertrauter mit dem Thema, als Sie denken. Falls nicht, dann geben Sie das hier wieder. Lesen Sie ein Buch, eine Zeitung, besuchen Sie eine Website. Dann prägen Sie sich das Gelesene ein und erzählen es ihnen. Das war's auch schon. Es benötigt Ihrerseits keinerlei Intelligenz oder auch nur einen selbstständigen Gedanken. Selbst Sie sollten das hinbekommen."

„Wäre Hermine nicht besser dafür geeignet? Sie geht sogar in der Muggel-Welt zu den Wahlen und verfolgt die Nachrichten."

„Nein", sagte Severus bestimmt. „Sie liest ihnen abends vor."

* * *

„Nehmt einfach nur einen Bleistift und malt mir ein Bild von eurem letzten Traum", verkündete Luna fröhlich. „Selbst, wenn es ein unheimlicher oder verschwommener Traum war."

Misstrauisch beäugten die Kinder das Stück Pergament, viele von ihnen wollten nicht die Dinge noch einmal durchleben, die sich nachts hinter ihren Augenlidern abspielten.

„Ist das wirklich eine gute Idee?", flüsterte Harry Luna zu. Er, anders als Hermine, befolgte Snapes Befehle und setzte sich und beobachtete ohne Widerworte. „Wird es die Dinge nicht noch schlimmer machen?"

Sie nickte. „Die meisten sind nicht dazu bereit über das, was ihnen zugestoßen ist, zu reden. Wenn sie es in einem Bild ausdrücken können, wäre es zumindest ein Anfang."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, du bist die Ravenclaw von uns."

* * *

Snape bestand noch immer darauf anwesend zu sein, wenn sie den Kindern vorlas. Für gewöhnlich brachte er sich immer Arbeit mit.

Hermine bemerkte, dass er niemals auch nur eine Seite umblätterte oder auch nur eine Bemerkung aufschrieb.

Sie würde ihn nicht darauf ansprechen. Ihr machte es nichts aus, wenn er dort saß. Kein bisschen.

* * *

„Also, Ramona, wer ist diese Person, die du da gemalt hast?", fragte Luna und zeigte auf die gezeichnete Gestalt.

„Mein älterer Bruder Randolph", wisperte Ramona Travers. „Er ist viel größer als ich."

„Wie viel größer ist Randolph als du?"

„Zwanzig Jahre älter, Miss."

„Verstehe, also ist er ein sehr großer Bruder. Und was macht Randolph auf deinem Bild?"

„Er sitzt einfach nur da und starrt."

„Auf was starrt er?"

„Nichts. Er sitzt einfach nur da und starrt ins Nichts."

„Wo macht er das?"

„In dem großen Steinturm mitten im Meer."

„Macht er das dort noch mit jemand anderen zusammen?"

Ramona nickte: „Mit Mummy und Daddy."

* * *

„Weißt du, Snape ist gar nicht mehr so beängstigend, wenn er nur Schulleiter von fünfzehn Kindern ist", überlegte Neville während des Mittagessens in der Kantine des Ministeriums, nach seinem Unterricht in Hogwarts und vor seinen Unterrichtsstunden am Grimmauldplatz.

Hermine lachte: „Ja, also, jetzt hat er ja auch kein Schlangenmonster mehr an seiner Seite, welches ihm irgendwelche Befehle erteilt, oder?"

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich Mathe unterrichten könnte. Einmal. Es war grauenhaft. Er musste übernehmen."

„Bist du so schlecht?"

„Er scheint das zu denken. Ich hätte gedacht, er würde dich fragen. Er lässt dich gar nichts unterrichten, oder?"

„Nein, er bittet mich lediglich darum ihnen abends etwas vorzulesen. Er ist jeden Abend dabei und beobachtet mich."

„Ich habe gehört, wie sie sich darüber unterhalten haben. Sie scheinen es zu genießen."

„Wer liebt denn nicht ein gutes Buch?"

„Sie sagen, dies sei die einzige Zeit am Tag, wo sie Snape sitzen und entspannt sehen. Und er ist wirklich jeden Abend dabei? Er hat sogar aufgehört meinen Unterricht zu überwachen und er denkt, ich sei ein Idiot."

„Er denkt nicht, dass du ein Idiot bist."

„Ganz genau."

„Er besteht auch darauf die Bücher auszusuchen, die ich ihnen vorlese." Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Er meint, er sorge sich darum, ich würde ihre Köpfe nur mit Schwachsinn füllen."

„Du? Schwachsinn? Hat er dich jemals _kennengelernt_?"

* * *

Snapes verbesserter Zaubertrank, welchen er recht schnell herstellen konnte, da er jetzt die Kinder für ein paar Stunden in die Obhut von Neville oder Luna oder Harry oder Hermine geben konnte, hatte so gut wie fast alle Albträume gestoppt. Er hatte zunächst gezögert, aus Angst, dass die chemische Abhängigkeit nicht die Lösung war, aber dann hatte er es letzten Endes hingenommen. Luna vermutete, es war, weil er selbst so wenig Schlaf bekam und am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

Er bemühte sich sehr allen zu versichern, dass es nur eine vorübergehende Maßnahme war.

Ohne die Albträume waren die Kinder ausgeruhter und beteiligten sich aufgeschlossener. Als Luna mit ihrer Therapie begann, besonders ihre Maltherapie, bemerkte sie, wie alle Kinder nebeneinander saßen, aber nicht wirklich miteinander redeten. Sie interagierten auf jeden Fall, schlossen sich zusammen, wenn sie verängstigt waren, aber darüber hinaus, wenn es nicht gerade einen Aufruhr gab, hielten sie sich isoliert. Jetzt jedoch… reichten sie sich gegenseitig Malutensilien und erklärten sich gelegentlich ihre eigenen Zeichnungen.

Luna wusste das wirklich große Problem war, dass die Kinder außerstande waren untereinander Kontakte zu knüpfen. Mit Ausnahme der Geschwisterkinder, die regelmäßig miteinander interagierten, zogen sich die anderen zurück, und obwohl sie sich in einer großen Gruppe befanden, lebten sie abgeschirmt vor sich her.

Das Ende der Albträume bedeutete auch ein Ende der Paranoia in der Dunkelheit, was wiederum eine Gelegenheit war aus der Einsamkeit zu flüchten. Irgendwann begannen sie auch im wachen Zustand, den jeweils anderen aufzusuchen. Sie wollten miteinander reden, zumindest etwas. Das zeigte Luna, es gab einen Fortschritt. Sie suchten Trost von anderen Menschen, anstatt ihre Ängste und Schmerzen in sich hineinzufressen, und ließen ihren Träumen freien Lauf. Die Zeichnungen waren noch immer erschreckend und herzzerbrechend und die Kinder sozialisierten sich keinesfalls normal, aber es war ein Anfang.

* * *

„Wissen Sie, Severus", sagte Potter. „Sie sehen wirklich besser aus – die Kinder, meine ich."

„Es sind die Kochkünste der verfluchten Hauselfe", erwiderte Severus knapp. _Warum zum Teufel betrieb er gerade mit Potter Small Talk?_

_Weil du ganz und gar die Kontrolle über dein eigenes Leben verloren hast_, erklärte ihm die Stimme.

„Es macht schon einen Unterschied, nicht? Wenn man versorgt wird."

„Sie bekommen endlich regelmäßiges Essen", erläuterte er und hasste sich dafür in eine Unterhaltung gezogen zu werden. „Und dank des abgeänderten Zaubertrankes schlafen sie jetzt mehr. Es macht alles einen Unterschied. Glastonbury konnte nie genug Geld erübrigen, als für Haferschleim. Sie waren unterernährt. Es war hundertprozentig Dickensisch."

„Hundertprozentig was?"

„Dicken – halb so wild."

* * *

„Sie wollen sie mit in den… Zoo nehmen?", fragte Severus sehr langsam mit seiner besten ‚Du-bist-ein-Idiot'-Stimme, die er nur für die langsamsten Schüler in seiner Klasse reserviert hielt.

Lovegood nickte. „Der kleinere, magische Zoo in Kew natürlich und nicht der große der Muggel. Sie sind jetzt schon gesünder, sowohl psychologisch als auch körperlich und ich denke, Sozialisierung außerhalb unter anderen Menschen wird ihn sicherlich gut tun. In einer kontrollierten Umgebung interagieren sie miteinander. Ich würde gerne sehen, wie sie sich in einer fremden Umgebung verhalten. Irgendwann müssen sie auch mal das Haus verlassen, wissen Sie."

„Ich kann keinen ganzen Tag im Zoo verbringen. Ich habe hier zu viel Arbeit."

„Müssen Sie auch nicht – Neville und ich werden sie mitnehmen."

Severus zögerte. Die Kinder in die Obhut von Lovegood und Longbottom übergeben. Nur Lovegood und Longbottom?

„Vertrauen Sie meinem Urteilsvermögen nicht?"

Severus verschonte sie mit einem Blick.

„Sie werden damit umgehen können, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Die Maltherapie hat Wunder an ihnen vollbracht. Haben Sie denn gar nicht bemerkt, dass einige von ihnen gar nicht mehr den Zaubertrank brauchen und trotzdem keine Albträume mehr haben? Und dass sie mehr essen? Und manchmal verhalten sie sich sogar wie ganz normale Kinder – sie lächeln und lachen und spielen miteinander, anstatt nur nebeneinanderzusitzen?"

Severus wollte sich wirklich nicht eingestehen, dass Luna Lovegood auch nur mit irgendwas recht hatte.

„Ich verspreche, ich werde auch nicht mehr über irgendwelche Schnarchkackler reden."

„Genießen Sie den Zoo, Miss Lovegood."

* * *

Die Kinder saßen alle über ihre Pergamentrollen gebeugt, zeichneten die Vorlagen nach und übten ihr ganz eigenes zusammenhängendes Schreiben. Kleine Zungenspitzen ragten in voller Konzentration aus ihren Mundwinkeln, als sie versuchten mit der Feder umzugehen, welche um einiges schwieriger mit ihren kleinen Fingern zu handhaben war, als die Muggel-Stifte. Longbottom ging durch die Reihen, schenkte ihnen aufmunternde Worte oder hielt inne, um ihnen bei ihrer Technik zu helfen. Er würde der gesamten Klasse die Buchstaben natürlich in einem Gryffindorrot zeigen, damit sie auch von jedem gesehen werden konnten, sein Zauberstab sauste dabei schwungvoll durch die Luft.

Severus lächelte leicht. Er war vielleicht absolut hoffnungslos, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging, aber Longbottom hatte eine schöne Handschrift. Eine schöne Handschrift war das einzige Hindernis gewesen, welches zwischen Longbottom und einen dauerhaften T in seinem Unterricht gestanden hatte.

Nicht dass Severus ihm das jemals sagen würde. Seine Bitte hatte eher folgendermaßen geklungen: „Longbottom, Ihre lächerliche, unmännliche Handschrift muss in dieser Welt doch zumindest für etwas zu gebrauchen sein. Und da Sie in der Mathematik hoffnungslos versagen, kann man Sie ja vielleicht doch noch zu etwas Sinnvollen einsetzen."

* * *

_Granger, _

_besteht der Hauch einer Chance, dass Sie auch mal weniger fantasiereiche Texte aussuchen, die eventuell zutreffender für ihr Leben und ihre praktische Zukunft sein werden?_

_SS_

* * *

_Severus, _

_diese Kinder wachsen in einer Welt voller Einhörner und Heinzelmännchen und Geistern und Magie und Greifen und Hippogreifen auf , und Sie sorgen sich darum, dass Geschichten wie _Peter Pan_ und _Das Dschungelbuch_ und _Die Braut des Prinzen _zu fantasievoll für sie sein könnten?_

_Haben Sie das auch geschrieben ohne ein Miene dabei zu verziehen?_

_Mit anderen Worten, auf keinen Fall, Professor. Wenn Sie ihnen Texte aus Zaubertränkebüchern vorlesen wollen, dann müssen Sie das schon in Ihrer Freizeit tun. Bis heute Abend._

_Hermine_

* * *

_Granger, _

_ich freue mich schon drauf._

_SS_

Zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen, bemerkte er, dass er das wirklich tat.

* * *

_Worte des Autors: _

_Ungefähr drei Monate verstreichen in diesem Kapitel._

_Severus sucht sich _Den Kleinen Prinzen (Le Petit Prince)_ von _Antoine de Saint-Exupery_ aus, eine Geschichte über Liebe und Einsamkeit, aus der folgender, wundervoller Satz stammt: _„Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist für das Auge unsichtbar."_ Es scheint eine Geschichte zu sein, zu der sich Severus sowohl als Kind, als auch als Erwachsener hingezogen fühlt._

_Anmerkung Übersetzerin: Kew ist der Botanische Garten in London und gehört zum UNESCO Weltkulturerbe. _

_Als nächstes: Ein Schrei, eine Unterhaltung und was eigentlich "Just to Be" bedeutet._


	9. Einfach nur sein

***~* Einfach nur sein *~***

Ermengarde Rosier saß schweißbedeckt, kerzengrade in ihrem Bett. Augenblicklich schlangen sich Leopolds Arme um sie herum, wogen sie vor und zurück und flüsterten ihr beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Sie beruhigte sich recht schnell. Mr. Snape musste jetzt fast gar nicht zu ihr kommen, wenn Ermengarde irgendwelche Albträume hatte. Leopold war froh. Das war seine kleine Schwester; sie war seine Verantwortung. Und von niemand anderem.

„Albtraum?", flüsterte er. Sie nickte.

„War es wieder derselbe?"

Diesmal schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein, der war anders. Ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr richtig daran erinnern."

Leopolds Griff spannte sich kurz an und entspannte sich dann. „Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Ermengarde. Bruder und Schwester saßen sehr lange in der Dunkelheit, hielten sich gegenseitig fest und schwiegen. „Leopold?", fragte sie schließlich leise und durchbrach damit das Schweigen.

„Hmm?"

„Was glaubst du macht Brigita jetzt?"

„Schlafen, hoffe ich."

„Aber was denkst du hat sie davor getan? In Hogwarts?"

„Ich wette… ich wette sie ist auf einen Hippogreif über den See geflogen. Genau wie Mr. Potter, als er dort war." Leopold wollte das wirklich sehr gerne glauben. Aber er hatte seit fast einem Jahr kein Brief mehr von ihr erhalten und sie war nach ihrem zweiten Jahr nicht mehr in den Sommerferien zu ihnen zurückgekehrt.

„Ich wette, Brigita hätte das gemocht."

„Ich auch."

„Leopold?"

„Hmm?"

„Magst du es hier?"

Er dachte lange und gründlich darüber nach, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, tue ich."

„Ich auch", seufzte Ermengarde. „Es ist wie zu Hause."

* * *

Es passierte alles ziemlich plötzlich.

Miss Granger hatte schon lange _Peter Pan_ beendet und las jetzt _Der geheime Garten,_ als plötzlich Margaret Macnair anfing zu zittern, schweigend, ohne Laute. Dann begann sie tief ein und aus zu atmen, aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie schien keinerlei Luft einatmen zu können. Sie wusste nicht, woher es kam – in dem einem Moment ging es ihr noch gut und jetzt saß sie hier, ihre Brust war wie zugeschnürt, zitternd, keuchend, sie konnte nicht atmen, sie _musste _atmen…

Und dann begann sie zu schreien. Sie schrie aus voller Lunge. Schrie, bis ihr Hals brannte. Schrill, markerschütternde Schreie der Angst.

Das Schlimmste daran, sie hatte keine Ahnung warum.

* * *

Hermine erstarrte und blickte zu Snape auf, der augenblicklich aufgesprungen war und sofort das Zimmer durchquert hatte und jetzt neben Margaret kniete, um sie an seine Brust zu drücken und ihr beruhigend mit kreisender Handbewegung über den Rücken strich. Sie wusste, er konnte die Hilflosigkeit in ihren Augen sehen, als sie unbeholfen aufstand, um irgendetwas zu tun.

„Hat sie das jemals zuvor getan? Was tun Sie sonst immer?", fragte sie verzweifelt wegen der Schreie des Mädchens.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hatte noch nie einen so schlimmen Anfall gehabt."

Hermine biss auf ihre Unterlippe (eine Angewohnheit, für die sie Jahre gebraucht hatte, um sie abzulegen) und sah sich um. Die Kinder waren noch immer, offensichtlich verängstigt und zugleich schienen sie auch ruhig zu sein. Sie waren einfach nur… da. _Sollten sie sich das überhaupt mit ansehen? Sollten sie nicht ins Bett gehen?_

Snape schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen und verkündete dann mit ruhiger und besonnener Stimme: „Bett." Vierzehn Beinpaare setzten sich in Bewegung, um ihm zu gehorchen.

Hermine sah sich weiterhin im Zimmer um, als sie den Kamin bemerkte. Das Flohnetzwerk. „Luna!", sagte sie plötzlich. „Severus, sollen wir nicht lieber Luna herholen? Vielleicht kann sie ja helfen."

„Ich werde es tun." Niemand außer ihm konnte zur Zeit Lunas Wohnung über das Flohnetzwerk erreichen. Die Erwachsenen konnten von ihren und in ihre Wohnungen reisen, aber das war auch schon alles. Sie konnten nirgend woanders hin oder gar jemanden anrufen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen. Er hatte diese Schutzzauber selbst gesetzt.

Nachdem er sich von Margaret gelöst und ihr versprochen hatte, gleich wieder bei ihr zu sein, begann sie nur noch lauter zu schreien, während sich Snape mit seinem Kopf vornüber vor den Kamin kniete.

* * *

„Lovegood? Lovegood! Ich brauche Sie – oh, was, Longbottom? Was zum – auch egal. Ziehen Sie sich was an und kommen Sie augenblicklich her. Miss Macnair erleidet gerade eine schwere Panikattacke." Er zog schnell seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin und versuchte krampfhaft den Anblick von Longbottoms kreidebleichen, blanken Hintern zu vergessen.

Gottseidank hatte weder Granger, noch Margaret das Ende seiner Unterhaltung mitbekommen, als er sich wieder zu ihnen umdrehte und sie ruhig darüber informierte: „Sie wird in Kürze hier sein" als ob er nicht gerade etwas Ungewünschtes gesehen hatte. Granger nickte.

Mit zwei großen Schritten durchquerte Severus das Zimmer und zog das Mädchen wieder auf seinen Schoß. Sie klammerte sich fest an ihn, ihre Arme und Beine hatten sich um seinen Körper geschlungen, als sie weiterhin schluchzte und nach Luft schnappte. Er hielt sie fest, versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Sshh, Maggie", flüsterte er so leise, das es nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt war. „Ich bin ja hier, ich habe dich. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich jemand verletzt. Du bist sicher."

Er blickte über die Schulter des Mädchens, um Granger ganz ruhig und still an der Wand neben dem Kamin stehen zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Körperhaltung waren ruhig, aber in ihrem Blick lag nichts anderes als pure Angst. Keine Angst um sich selbst, da war sich Severus sicher, sondern Angst um das Kind. Seit den Monaten, in denen sie bereits am Grimmauldplatz waren hatte Granger noch keines der Kinder zusammenbrechen gesehen. Ariadne Carrow hatte einmal in ihrer Anwesenheit einen Albtraum gehabt, aber damit war sie leicht fertig geworden. Ariadnes Albträume waren nie dermaßen schlimme und sie konnte meistens immer innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder einschlafen. Sie hatte ihn, bis auf den einen Abend mit Potter, nicht mehr nach draußen zu den anderen begleitet. Sie hatte bisher keine Nacht mehr in ihrem alten Zimmer verbracht, obwohl er es für sie frei hielt, sollte sie es jemals wieder gebrauchen. Es war genau wie an dem Abend im Bordell – Granger, die helfen wollte, aber wenn sie mit Schmerz und Terror konfrontiert wurde, den sie persönlich noch nie erfahren hatte, war sie vollkommen unbeweglich und offengesagt für ihn nutzlos. Sie hatte es vermutlich nicht kommen sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie bisher nur beeindruckende Berichte über den psychologischen, sozialen und erzieherischen Fortschritt der Kinder gehört.

Keiner von ihnen war abends oder nachts hier, nicht so wie er. Obwohl sich die Kinder bereits relativ gut angepasst und sich ihre Nachtängste verringert hatten (wofür er Lovegood leider wirklich dankbar sein musste), waren sie dennoch schwer traumatisiert und geschädigt. Granger war wie vor dem Kopf geschlagen und nicht in der Lage damit umzugehen. Das würde er noch richtig stellen müssen.

Durch die plötzlich smaragdgrün aufleuchtenden Flammen, trat Lovegood mit ihrem immer präsenten Lächeln und hellblauen Augen hervor. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und ihr hüftlanges Haar leicht zerzaust. Longbottom folgte ihr bald, versuchte wild sein Haar zu glätten, während sein Blick gesenkt blieb und sein Gesicht die Farbe einer Tomate annahm.

„Guten Abend, Severus", begrüßte Lovegood freundlich, als ob er sie nicht gerade vor fünf Minuten auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte, was ihr die seltene Meisterleistung erlaubte, Severus unbehaglich fühlen zu lassen. Sie kniete sich auf Augenhöhe des noch immer schreienden, schluchzenden Kindes in seinen Armen. „Margaret", flüsterte sie und versuchte sich so gut es ging, um das Mädchen zu kümmern, die sich noch immer an Severus' Körper festkrallte und ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben hatte.

Longbottom stand im Wohnzimmer mit einem Blick, der besagte, er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und was er hier tat. Er schaffte es nicht, Severus' Blick zu treffen. „Genau, ich bin dann nur…", begann er und drehte sich um, um ihn die Küche zu flüchten. Severus verdrehte seine Augen.

Nach kurzer Zeit brachte Lovegood Margaret dazu mit ihr zu atmen. Durch die Nase einatmen, durch den Mund wieder ausatmen, um dadurch ihre gesamte Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Einatmen, halten, ausatmen. Er spürte, wie ihr kleiner Körper um die Kontrolle kämpfte und er passte seine Atmung Lovegoods an, um das Mädchen weiterhin zu beruhigen. Die ganze Prozedur erinnerte Severus an seine Atemübungen, als er mit Okklumentik angefangen hatte. Es befreite den Verstand von irgendwelchen Gefühlen und zwang den Körper sich zu beruhigen, selbst wenn er sich in einem aufgebrachten Zustand befand. Es war ein Trick, den Körper Ruhe spüren zu lassen.

Da kam Severus der Gedanke, dass Okklumentik vielleicht eine Möglichkeit für die Kinder war; um die Dunkelheit der Vergangenheit von der Gegenwart zu trennen, damit sie lernten nicht von ihren Gefühlen kontrolliert zu werden, was nur zu Problemen mit anderen Kindern in Hogwarts führte. Manchmal war es am Besten Okklumentik bereits in jungen Jahren zu erlernen. Es mussten weniger mentale Sonderheiten und gelernte Verhaltensformen überwunden werden.

Dann auch wieder zählten diese Kinder bereits zu den Älteren und in ihrer Vergangenheit befanden sich wahre Schrecklichkeiten.

Er erinnerte sich an sein Training mit Potter und an alles, was Potter bis dahin gesehen und durchlebt hatte und musste sich eingestehen, es war vielleicht nicht nur die Dummheit des Jungens und die Neigung sein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen, die ihn davon abgehalten hatten auch nur eine grundlegende Begabung für diese Kunst zu entwickeln. Vielleicht war Okklumentik für diese Gruppe hier zu riskant. Er müsste noch darüber nachdenken.

Margaret atmete jetzt bereits viel ruhiger, gleichmäßigere Atemzüge, die Lovegood ihr beigebracht hatte und jetzt waren es nur noch die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und sein Hemd durchnässten. Severus störte es kein Stück. Er hielt sie an sich gedrückt und summte leise, hoffentlich so leise, dass Lovegood es nicht hörte. Als er genau hinsah, bemerkte er, wie auch Grangers Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Lovegood nahm eine kleine Hand des Mädchens in die ihre und flüsterte Phrasen wie: „Passiert jedem" und „mutiges Mädchen."

Sanft ließ sie die Hand des Mädchens wieder los und flüsterte: „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie stand auf und deutete Severus an ihr zu folgen. Nur widerwillig ließ er von dem Mädchen ab und befahl Granger sich auf die Couch zu setzen.

„Nur einen Moment, Maggie", wisperte er. Er setzte das Mädchen auf Grangers Schoß, von wo aus sie seine dunkle Gestalt mit ihren Augen verfolgte, als er das Zimmer durchschritt. Er achtete darauf dort zu stehen, wo sie ihn sehen konnte.

„Ist ihr das schon vorher passiert?", fragte Lovegood.

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf, seine Hand begann über die Augenbrauen zu reiben. Er war nicht überrascht, Schweiß auf seiner Stirn zu spüren. Das war wirklich anstrengend gewesen. „Sie hatte schon vorher Panikattacken gehabt, aber niemals in solch einem Ausmaß. Normalerweise kann ich sie innerhalb weniger Minuten beruhigen und es ist jetzt so, als ob es niemals geschehen war. Ich habe sie noch nie in solch einen Zustand gesehen. Noch nicht einmal, als sie noch… dort waren."

Lovegood nickte. „Verstehe."

„Was denken Sie?"

„Ihr geht es schon besser, seit ich hier bin, aber ihr geht es noch nicht gut. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es ausgelöst hat und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt weiß, manchmal passieren solche Dinge einfach." Sie senkte ihre Stimme noch weiter und lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihm hin. „Sie sollte das ausschlafen. Ist sie zu jung für den traumlosen Schlaf?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht für eine sehr geringe Dosis. Ich werde es für sie mit etwas Kürbissaft vermischen."

Lovegood nickte lächelnd und Severus verschwand in der Küche.

Longbottom saß am langen Küchentisch, betrachtete seine Kaffeetasse, als ob sie die Antworten auf all seine Lebensfragen enthielt und er richtete sich auf, als er Severus sah. „Keine Sorge, Longbottom, ich bin nicht hier, um mich zu Ihren erbärmlichen Anfängertechniken zu äußern. Niemand wünscht sich mehr als ich, diesen Anblick zu vergessen. Und unglücklicherweise für Sie, da ich durchaus weiß, dass man Ihnen nicht einmal Grundtechniken beibringen kann, kann ich Ihnen auch keine weiteren Verbesserungsvorschläge geben, außer die Hoffnung, dass Miss Lovegood bisher noch keine Möglichkeit hatte Vergleiche anzustellen."

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie es passieren konnte, aber plötzlich stand er mit seinem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst und Longbottom befand sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, sein Zauberstab stieß unangenehm in Severus' Nacken. Er lächelte.

„Es gibt nur wenige Dinge in meinem Leben, auf die ich stolz bin", sagte Longbottom durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „Was ich hier mit Luna habe, ist eines dieser Dinge. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich auch nur eine verdammte Sekunde anfange an mir zu zweifeln. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Severus hob in gespielter Unterwerfung seine Hände und Longbottom zog seinen Zauberstab zurück und kehrte aufgebracht zu seinem Stuhl am Tisch zurück.

Severus nahm die Phiole und ein paar Tropfen fielen in die Tasse und vermischte sie mit einem großzügigen Anteil von Kürbissaft. Er überlegte, so zerbrochen der Krieg ihn auch zurückgelassen hatte, hatte es Longbottom doch in einen Mann verwandelt. Ein Mann, der sich und das, was ihm wichtig war, verteidigte.

Widerwillig konnte Severus nicht anders als ihn dafür zu respektieren.

„Sie wissen schon, Longbottom, hätte ich mich verteidigen wollen, dann hätte ich es auch getan?"

„Weiß ich."

„Und auch sollten Sie jemals wieder Ihren Zauberstab in mein Gesicht stecken, ich dann mehr tun werde als Sie nur zu entwaffnen?"

Longbottom nickte.

„Solange wir uns gegenseitig verstehen."

* * *

Snape setzte das Mädchen wieder auf seinen Schoß und überredete sie sanft dazu den Saft zu trinken, sagte ihr, sie würde sich danach besser fühlen und leichter einschlafen. Margaret folgte langsam seinen Anweisungen, ohne auch nur einmal ihren Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Wenige Sekunden später fiel sie gegen seine Brust, leise wimmernd, während er ihr sanft über ihre Haare fuhr. Nach nur wenigen Minuten wurde ihre Atmung gleichmäßig und sie glitt in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Ich werde sie nach oben bringen", bot Luna an und zog das schlafende Kind aus seinen Armen. Zu ihrem schneidenden Verständnis, ihren grenzwertigen Überzeugungen und ihre Unfähigkeit sich über irgendetwas aufzuregen, verfügte Luna über die Kraft eines ausgewachsenen Mannes. „In welchem Zimmer schläft sie?"

„Dritte Etage, zweite Tür auf der rechten Seite", antwortete Snape und ließ nur widerwillig von Margaret ab. Es war deutlich wie sehr er damit kämpfte gelassen zu wirken. Er täuschte niemanden. „Sind Sie sicher, dass ich sie nicht lieber doch hochtragen sollte?"

„Nein, ich denke, Sie haben hier unten noch etwas zu erledigen", flüsterte Luna fröhlich, so leise, dass nur Severus es hören konnte. „Keine Sorge, Neville und ich werden gleich verschwunden sein und dann habt ihr beide das Haus für euch alleine."

Snape warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu, aber Luna lächelte lediglich zurück und drehte sich zur Treppe um, wo noch immer Hermine stand.

„Das war genau wie für sie auch für dich ein Schock. Ich denke, du solltest heute Abend nicht alleine sein", flüsterte Luna. „Ich meine, in einer leeren Wohnung. Ich weiß, ich würde es nicht wollen." Hermine sah sie fragend an, als Luna die Treppe hinaufging.

* * *

Luna hatte vermutlich recht, sie sollte nach diesem Abend nicht in ihrer einsamen Wohnung schlafen. Sie würde so schon genug zu tun haben, um überhaupt zu schlafen und die markerschütternden Schreie des kleinen Mädchens hatten unangenehme Erinnerungen aus ihrer Vergangenheit wach gerufen.

Manchmal, so wusste Hermine, war es einfach das Beste in der Nähe eines warmen Körpers zu schlafen, selbst wenn sich dieser auf der anderen Seite des Flurs befand.

Sie ging in eine dunkle Ecke und zauberte heimlich ihren Patronus. Harry mochte es noch immer gerne zu wissen, wo sie sich befand, einfach nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch sicher war. „Harry, nur damit du es weißt, ich bleibe heute im Grimmauldplatz. Grüße Ginny ganz lieb von mir." Der Otter wirbelte herum und sprang aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Sie schielte über ihre Schulter; Snape schien in seinen Gedanken verloren zu sein und es nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Gut. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war einer seiner bissigen Kommentare darüber, sich alle fünf Minuten mit Harry kurzzuschließen. Normalerweise genoss sie ein Rededuell mit ihm, aber heute Abend war sie zu erschöpft.

In diesem Moment kam Luna die Treppe wieder hinunter. „Sie schläft jetzt", verkündete sie freudig. „Ihr wird es gut gehen, aber vielleicht sollten Sie ihr morgen etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen", sagte sie, als sie sich an Snape wandte. Er nickte.

„Neville?", rief Luna. Nur langsam, ohne in Severus' Richtung zu blicken, kam Neville aus der Küche. Er nahm Lunas ausgestreckte Hand, sie schmissen etwas Puder in den Kamin und verschwanden für die Nacht. Snape ging zum Feuer und schwang seinen Zauberstab darüber.

„Wofür ist das?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich schließe ihn. Aus Sicherheitsgründen", antwortete er.

„Warum?"

„Ich sichere jeden Abend alle Ein-und Ausgänge", antwortete Snape. „Sie waren vorher nur nie so lange hier gewesen, um es mitzubekommen."

Hermine nickte. „Nein, war ich wohl nie." Sie zögerte bei ihren nächsten Worten. „Wo wir gerade davon reden, nach allem heute Abend, fühle ich mich nicht besonders gut dabei jetzt zu gehen, also denke ich… ich denke, ich werde heute Nacht in meinem Zimmer schlafen."

Sie bat nicht um Erlaubnis. Snape nickte. „Wie Sie wünschen."

„Ich meine", fuhr Hermine fort. _Warum musst du immer weiterreden?_ „Es ist nur… manchmal fühlt es sich einfach falsch an alleine zu sein. Wissen Sie, was ich meine?"

Snape nickte. „Tue ich." Nachdem er sie überlegend betrachtet hatte, fragte er: „Werden Sie jetzt zu Bett gehen?"

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Normalerweise tue ich so etwas nicht, aber ich glaube, ich brauche jetzt etwas zu trinken, um mich zu beruhigen. Haben Sie etwas hier?"

Wieder nickte er. „Unter uns gesagt, habe ich das Gefühl, ich brauche fast jede Nacht einen Drink. Ich habe eine Flasche Odgen im Schreibtisch meines Schlafzimmers. Leider ist das alles, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann, aber ich wäre bereit, es mit Ihnen zu teilen."

„Sehr gerne."

* * *

„Kann ich Sie wegen Margaret fragen?", erkundigte sich Granger. Sie saßen auf der Couch am Kamin und starrten in die Flammen, beide hielten ein fast leeres Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand.

Es war gefährlich, das wusste Severus, mit einer anderen Person zu trinken. Feuerwhisky wirkte bei ihm genauso wie Veritaserum. Seine Verteidigung fiel und seine Mauern begannen zu zerbröckeln. Das letzte Mal, als er in Gesellschaft getrunken hatte, war im Büro des Schulleiters zum Ende des Krieges hin gewesen, dort hatte er Phineas Nigellus Black die Geschichte von ihm und Lily erzählt, etwas, was er sein gesamtes Leben bereuen würde. Das verdammte Gemälde erwähnte es jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen und jetzt war er gefangen in diesem Haus mit dem anderen Porträt des grinsenden Slytherins. Severus hatte sich damit geholfen einen Schweigezauber auf das Gemälde zu legen und ihn in den Keller zu verbannen.

Er würde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen.

„Severus?"

Grangers Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Margaret?", wiederholte sie.

Severus nickte. „Warum sie diese Panikattacke hatte?" Granger nickte. Severus nahm einen langen Schluck aus seinem Glas und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen, um es wieder aufzufüllen.

„Die Todesser waren eine der bösesten und grausamsten und widerwärtigsten Gruppe von Menschen, die je auf dieser Erde gewandelt sind und ich schäme mich, dass ich mich jemals als einen von ihnen gesehen habe.

„Trotz allem waren einige von ihnen wundervolle Eltern. Sie erinnern sich vielleicht noch daran, Narzissa Malfoy hatte sogar noch im letzten Moment den Dunklen Lord verraten, um ihren eigenen Sohn zu beschützen. Sie war nicht die Einzige. Überraschenderweise befanden sich unter ihnen einige sehr gute Eltern."

„Leider befanden sich Walden Macnair und seine Frau nicht unter dieser Gruppe. Sie wollten einen Sohn und haben es jahrelang versucht, bevor sie dann eine Tochter bekamen und er schämte sich so sehr für sie, dass er ihr einen Muggel-Namen gab. Das ist übrigens die größte Demütigung, die ein Todesser seinem Kind aufbürden kann. Sie wurde misshandelt und dann wurden ihre Eltern getötet und das Ministerium hat sie noch als Kleinkind weggenommen. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie verstehen, was ich Ihnen sagen will, ohne es noch weiter auszuführen."

Granger schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was für ein herber Schlag", flüsterte sie. „Harry wuchs in einem nachlässigen und ich denke, auch missbräuchlichen Haushalt nach dem Verlust seiner Eltern auf, aber zumindest hatte er die Möglichkeit zu etwas Besseren zu flüchten. Und er hatte sich und tut es noch immer, sehr an das Wissen geklammert, von seinen Eltern geliebt worden zu sein. Noch nicht einmal das zu haben…" Sie verstummte.

„Sie scheinen… betroffen zu sein", bemerkte Severus letztendlich.

Granger nickte. „Erbärmlich, nicht?" Sie wollte es dabei belassen, aber Snapes Blick signalisierte ihr, sich zu erklären und so fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe viel im Krieg gesehen. Ich habe Freunde sterben sehen, Feinde sind gefallen, ich habe eine Zeit lang in vollkommender Isolation und absoluten Chaos gelebt. Und dann hörte alles so plötzlich und gänzlich auf und ich habe es einfach verpackt, um mich nicht damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Aber diese Kinder jetzt zu sehen, was sie jeden Tag durchstehen müssen, es wirklich zu sehen… es ist… es ist schwer. Es zerrt all die Dinge wieder an die Oberfläche, von denen ich geschworen habe, sie zu vergessen.

„Ich schätze, es ist wie eine Verletzung", überlegte sie, während sie die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas kreisen ließ. „Wenn man ernsthaft verletzt wird, dann wird der Körper den Schmerz unterdrücken, damit man überleben und sich in Sicherheit bringen kann. Erst später, wenn man wieder in der Lage ist, darüber nachzudenken, erlaubt es der Körper einen den Schmerz zu fühlen und zwingt einen dazu, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Im Krieg war all der Schmerz und der Verlust… ich konnte es einfach vergessen und weitermachen. Ich musste es. Ich glaube, ich wäre sonst zerbrochen und hätte es nicht überlebt. Und ich schätze, nach dem Krieg, um dort zu überleben, musste ich meine Gedanken beisammen haben und ich musste den Schmerz verdrängen und einfach weitermachen. Ich habe mir bisher nie die Zeit genommen, um darüber nachzudenken, aber ich vermute, seit den letzten sechs Jahren habe ich nichts anderes getan, als mich durch den Schmerz zu drängen, ohne zu wissen, dass ich ihn noch immer fühlen kann. Den Schmerz."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ihre braunen Augen waren durch das Feuer und die späte Stunde und dem Alkohol leicht belegt. „Ich denke, dafür muss ich Ihnen danken."

„Ja, ich scheine dieses besondere Talent zu besitzen Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen", entgegnete Severus monoton.

„Nicht Sie, sondern die Umstände", sagte Granger. „Ich meinte es, als ich Ihnen gedankt habe. Es gibt so viel, was ich verdrängt habe und vielleicht ist es jetzt an der Zeit, dass ich mich damit befasse. Oder mir zumindest eingestehe, dass ich es bisher noch nicht getan habe."

Severus überraschte Grangers Offenheit. Sie war normalerweise recht reserviert, wenn es um ihre Ängste und Gefühle ging, zumindest laut Potter. Er vermutete, der Alkohol hatte ihre Lippen etwas gelöst. Diese Lippen, die jetzt im Schein des Feuers glitzerten, während sie sprach. Es löste auch seine. Das war der Grund, warum er nie in Gegenwart anderer trank. Sein Verhalten, seine Gestik, seine Gesichtsausdrücke, seine Worte lagen dann frei. Zu unbeschützt.

„Verspüren Sie irgendwelche… verbleibende Nachwirkungen?", fragte Severus in der Hoffnung, sie würde es verneinen, aber sehr wohl wissen, ihre Antwort wäre ein Ja.

Granger nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben sicherlich bemerkt wie Harry und ich etwas… schreckhaft sind, sollten irgendwelche plötzlichen Geräusche ertönen. Es war noch viel schlimmer als das; wir haben uns immer auf den Boden geschmissen, wenn Krummbein einen Stift auf den Boden schmiss. Jetzt ist es mehr eine Reaktion, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren. Mein Zauberstab ist immer bereit, selbst jetzt hätte ich ihn, falls nötig, in den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gezückt. Ah… ich glaube, ich habe in den letzten Jahren nicht eine Nacht durchgeschlafen, ich meine, ohne die Hilfe eines Trankes und noch immer leuchtet eine Lampe oder zumindest das Feuer. Ich muss jederzeit wissen, wo sich Harry und Ron aufhalten und sie müssen wissen, wo ich bin. Falls ich ein paar Tage lang nichts von ihnen höre, beginne ich mir Sorgen zu machen. Selbst wenn ich weiß, dass es vermutlich nichts ist, will ich mich dennoch vergewissern."

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Glas und redete weiter. „Die Weasleys… also, sie sind nicht mehr die Menschen, die sie mal waren. Sie scheinen jetzt irgendwie hohl. Fred zu verlieren war… es hat sie zerbrochen. Ron und Molly und besonders George. Also habe ich das Gefühl auch meine andere Familie verloren zu haben und Harry war erschüttert. Im ersten Jahr hatte er sehr viel getrunken, in dem Versuch alles zu vergessen. Ginny hat ihm beim Aufhören geholfen und jetzt rührt er das Zeug nicht mehr an. Ich vermute sogar, dass er auch ein paar Drogen ausprobiert hat, aber da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Falls es der Fall war, dann nur sehr kurz und damit hat er auch jetzt aufgehört. Und ich… ich hatte in meinen Leben noch nie viele Freunde gehabt, aber seit dem Ende des Krieges habe ich keine neuen Freundschaften mehr geschlossen. Wollte es nicht. Außer Sie."

Sie hatte ihn einen Freund genannt. Er hatte sie nicht verbessert.

Granger hatte während ihres Monologes in das Feuer gestarrt, aber jetzt drehte sie sich zu Severus um und neigte leicht ihren Kopf. „Ich denke, es ist großartig, was Sie hier tun. Mit den Kindern", baute sie die Überleitung auf.

Severus seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so großartig ist. Ich versuche es. Aber ich habe das Gefühl jeden Tag der letzten fünf Jahre versagt zu haben."

„Wie können Sie so etwas sagen?"

„Wie kann ich es nicht? Meine Schützlinge sind in Bordellen oder im Gefängnis oder auf der Straße gelandet. Das ist wohl kaum eine Erfolgsgeschichte."

„Sie gaben ihnen eine Chance nicht dieses Leben zu wählen", sagte Granger. „Aber Sie können nicht ihre Handlungen oder Entscheidungen kontrollieren, wenn sie nicht mehr unter Ihrer Obhut stehen."

„Ich kämpfe eine verlorene Schlacht. Ich gegen die gesamte Zauberwelt. Leider ist dies eine Position, die mir nur allzu vertraut ist, was bedeutet, ich weiß sehr genau, wie trostlos die Aussichten auf Erfolg sein werden."

„Das glauben Sie nicht wirklich", bemerkte Granger flüsternd.

„Das tue ich durchaus, Granger", sagte er.

„Hermine. Und ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Sie das glauben. Wenn Sie es denn tun würden, warum kümmern Sie sich dann überhaupt noch um sie?"

Er hielt inne, bevor er antwortete. Der Alkohol bewirkte seinen Zauber. Das knisternde Feuer und die späte Stunde halfen ebenso. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Schilde sanken, und erkannte, dass es ihm egal war. „Weil ich nicht das Gefühl habe, eine andere Wahl zu haben."

„Das ist mehr, als nur eine Verpflichtung. Ihnen gegenüber sind Sie nicht verpflichtet. Sie wissen das und ich weiß das."

„Granger, sollten Sie jemals ein Kind zum Waisen machen und ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie das niemals tun werden, dann werden Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

„Sie denken, ich weiß nicht, wie es ist ein Leben zu nehmen? An die Menschen zu denken – die Familien und die Kinder – die ich für immer beraubt habe?" Granger setzte sich auf und sah ihn direkt in die Augen. „Severus Snape, ich habe vielleicht nicht Ihre Erfahrung, aber denken Sie nicht, ich wäre aus diesem Krieg mit sauberen Händen hervorgegangen."

Beide schwiegen für eine sehr lange Zeit. Sie tranken ihren Whisky und schauten ins Feuer. Severus rief die Flasche herbei und füllte ihnen nach und sie tranken weiter.

„Warum sind Sie eine Revisorin geworden?", fragte Severus schließlich.

„Ich wollte eigentlich in die Abteilung für magische Strafverteilung und das war die einzige freie Position." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ein erster Job, und bestimmt nicht der Letzte. Ein Fuß in der Tür, wenn Sie so wollen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Sie einen Fuß in der Tür des verdammten Ministeriums benötigen. Mit all Ihrem Ruhm und ihrem Ruf und Ihrer Beziehung zu Shacklebolt", sagte Severus.

„Die Wege der Bürokratie sind unergründlich", antwortete Granger mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Sie verschwenden dort nur Ihre Talente."

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Wenn ich erst einmal ein hohes Amt innehabe, kann ich an den wirklich politischen Themen arbeiten, wie die Pro-Reinblütler-Gesetze zu ändern, die bereits vor dem Krieg existierten. Von da aus, kann ich Einstellungen ändern und verhindern, dass noch einmal so ein Konflikt entsteht. Nachdem Grindewald besiegt war, hat jeder erleichtert aufgeatmet und dann hatten wir Voldemort-"

„Sagen Sie nicht seinen Namen!"

„Und wer weiß schon, wer als Nächstes kommt? Ich muss das hier tun, wenn ich die Einstellung der Menschen ändern kann, dann kann ich das aufhalten. Ich muss es einfach."

„Wenn Sie denken, Sie können irgendetwas im Ministerium verändern, dann habe ich all die Jahre wirklich Ihre Intelligenz verkannt." Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich zu ihr, um seinen Standpunkt zu betonen, sein Blick traf direkt den ihren. „Sie wurden nicht dazu geboren eine Bürokratin zu sein, Hermine. Ich habe in unserer sogenannten schönen, neuen Welt einige Enttäuschungen erlebt, aber die größte ist es, zu sehen, wie Sie sich vergeuden. Ihre Karriere dort zu verbringen ist eine Verschwendung Ihrer Talente und Intelligenz."

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck von seinem Whisky. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt ihren Vornamen zu benutzen. Er wusste, sie hatte es bemerkt. Vermutlich auch, dass er ihr ein echtes Kompliment gezollt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er mehr getrunken, als er vermutet hatte. Vielleicht verriet er zu viel von dem, was er am liebsten geheim gehalten hätte. Und doch rief er keinen Ausnüchterungstrank herbei. Er blieb dort, mit ihr, auf der Couch sitzen. Er saß nahe genug, um ihren Oberschenkel zu berühren, ohne sich wirklich anstrengen zu müssen. Wenn er es denn wollte.

Granger sah gedankenverloren und angespannt aus und sah ihn nicht an. „Mir geht's gut mit meinen Entscheidungen", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Mit jeder Einzelnen."

„Niemand ist glücklich mit jeder seiner Entscheidungen", erwiderte Severus. „Wenn Sie das behaupten, dann belügen Sie nicht nur mich, sondern auch sich selbst."

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt darum bitten, hier zu sitzen, mit einem Drink in der Hand, mitten in der Dunkelheit, um meine Entscheidungen zu bereuen, dann ist die Antwort nein. Ich grüble nicht."

„Darum bitte ich Sie auch nicht."

„Um was bitten Sie mich dann?"

„Ich bitte Sie, ehrlich zu sein."

„Ich bin ehrlich. Bin ich glücklich mit jeder meiner Entscheidungen? Natürlich nicht. Würde ich etwas anders machen, wenn ich es könnte? Absolut. Aber ich habe meinen Frieden mit den Dingen geschlossen, die ich getan habe. Ich glaube nicht daran herumzusitzen und alles, was passiert ist, zu bereuen. Ich kann nicht alles ändern. Reue ist etwas, was ich versuche aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es ist nicht sonderlich produktiv und regelrecht depressiv."

Ein weiteres Schweigen folgte.

„Was wollen Sie dann, was ich mit meiner gesegneten Intelligenz anstelle?", fragte Granger nach geraumer Zeit.

„Alles, nur nicht für diese korrupte Abteilung zu arbeiten", antwortete Severus augenblicklich, weiterhin in das Feuer blickend. Der Feuerwhisky befand sich jetzt auf jeden Fall in seinem System und der nordische Akzent, den er immer versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, brach jetzt durch. „Sie waren eine der talentiertesten Schülerinnen, die die Hallen von Hogwarts geschmückt hatte – selbst ich muss das zugeben. Sie als einen niedergestellten, Papier schiebenden Bürokraten zu sehen, ist vermutlich eine der größten Enttäuschungen, seit ich aus dem Koma aufgewacht bin.

„Sie wären eine gute Lehrerin – Sie können die Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration einer Gruppe von besonders bedürftigen Kindern halten, also wäre eine typische Klasse gefüllt mit den gewöhnlichen Dummköpfen kein Problem für Sie. Sie würden sich auch gut in der Forschung und Entwicklung machen. Ihre Aufsätze in meinem Unterricht waren vielleicht pedantisch und Sie haben sich immer zu viel auf die Bücher verlassen ohne einen eigenen Gedanken zu fassen, aber es gibt einige Industriezweige, wo solche ‚Fähigkeiten' durchaus von Vorteil sind.

„Also wirklich, Granger", sagte er, als er sich an sie wandte. „ich wäre ehrlich gesagt mit allem zufrieden, solange Sie dabei nur Ihr lästiges, überaktives, besserwisserisches Gehirn benutzen. Denn im Moment bezweifle ich im höchsten Maße, dass Sie das überhaupt bei Ihrer Arbeit tun können."

Er hatte noch nie so ehrlich, so lobend mit jemandem gesprochen, zumindest nicht seit seinen jüngsten Erinnerungen und schon gar nicht ohne irgendwo irgendeine sarkastische Bemerkung oder Beleidigung einzubauen, um seine Bemerkung zu untermauern. Severus beschuldigte das Feuer, wie ihre Lippen darin glitzerten oder das Leuchten ihrer Augen, beschuldigte den späten Abend, wodurch ihre Stimme so leise und verführerisch wurde und er beschuldigte den Whisky, dass seine Schutzwände niedergerissen worden waren.

Und doch bereute er nicht ein Wort, welches er ihr gesagt hatte.

Granger saß ruhig da, verarbeitete noch immer seine Worte. „Es war einfach", sagte sie dann. „Es war ein Job, in dem ich gut sein und aufsteigen würde. Ein Job, wo ich auf einfachen Zuspruch für meine Arbeit stoßen könnte. Ich brauchte Zuspruch. Nach all den Herausforderungen glaubte ich nicht noch einer Forderung in meinem Leben nachkommen zu können." Sie traf seinen Blick und schenkte ihm ein trockenes Lächeln. „Ich schätze, ich habe vorher noch nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht."

Sie leerte das Glas und lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihm. „Aber dann, Severus, waren Sie schon immer derjenige gewesen, der mich dazu gebracht hat die Welt und mich selbst zu hinterfragen und meinen überaktiven, besserwisserischen Verstand zu benutzen. Nicht wahr?"

Severus leerte ebenfalls sein Glas und stellte es mit etwas zu viel Kraft als vermutlich nötig gewesen wäre, auf den Tisch ab. „Ich denke, der war ich", flüsterte er. Er beugte sich noch etwas mehr in ihre Richtung.

Granger lächelte. „Es kann sehr gefährlich sein jemanden zum Denken anzuregen", wisperte sie.

„Dann werde ich wohl aufpassen müssen." Abwesend strich er eine verirrte Locke aus ihrem Gesicht. „Was wollen Sie, Hermine? Wenn Sie alles sein könnten, und Sie können alles sein, ohne die Sorge an irgendeine Herausforderung oder die Umsetzung dessen, was würden Sie sich dann aussuchen?"

Granger seufzte und sprach mit einer Stimme, die Schmerz und Ehrlichkeit verriet. „Ich will… einfach nur sein…" Sie verstummte. Ihr schienen die Worte zu fehlen, als ob sie nicht über das Ende des Satzes nachgedacht hatte. Nach einem Moment lächelte sie erneut und sagte: „Das. Genau das. Einfach nur sein."

Einfach nur sein. Er konnte diese Ansicht verstehen. Er stellte sich all die Möglichkeiten vor, die ihr Schweigen hätte füllen können. Einfach nur normal, zufrieden, anonym in der Menge und ruhig zu sein. Einfach frei davon sein, sich immer bergauf kämpfen zu müssen, nur um mit leeren Händen wieder hinunterzulaufen. Sich einfach nur erfolgreich um diese Kinder kümmern zu können, ohne dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie sie davonliefen und unter den Rissen der Gesellschaft verschwanden. Einfach nur der Mann zu sein, den diese Kinder brauchten und verdienten. Einfach nur etwas anderes, als Schmerz oder Reue oder Enttäuschung fühlen zu können. Einfach nur sein eigener Herr sein. Einfach nur Frieden haben. Einfach nur jemand anderes als Severus Snape zu sein. Was würde er darum geben einfach nur zu sein?

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Severus?", fragte Granger. „Was würden Sie sich aussuchen?"

Seine Antwort überraschte sogar ihn selbst.

„Das hier. Ich habe mir das hier vielleicht nicht ausgesucht, aber ich bin genau dort, wo ich weiß, wo ich sein sollte und wo ich sein möchte."

Ob er es wegen dem Schein der Flammen oder der späten Stunde oder der Alkohol oder die nackte Ehrlichkeit war, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Er rückte noch etwas näher und berührte ihre Wange, sein Daumen fuhr über ihr Kinn und er drückte sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Granger zog sich nicht zurück. Sie antwortete ihm. Es war kein betrunkener oder leidenschaftlicher oder sogar dringender Kuss. Es war ein ehrlicher Kuss.

„Hermine", flüsterte Severus, als sie sich nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernten. „Bist du betrunken?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein."

Er wusste, sie kannte sich gut genug, um ihm eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben.

„Gut."

Er lehnte sich wieder vor, damit seine Lippen ihre berühren konnten. Hermines Lippen, die, die im sterbenden Schein des Feuer so geglitzert hatten.

„Hermine…", flüsterte er. Heute Nacht, nach heute Nacht, würde sie nicht mehr Granger sein. Was auch immer als Nächstes zwischen ihnen passieren würde, sie war und würde immer Hermine sein.

„Ja?"

Es war bereits so, so unglaublich lange her, seit er das letzte Mal mit einer Frau in dieser Situation gewesen war und er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte das hier nicht versauen, so wie er sonst alles in seinem Leben versaut hatte. Sie hatten eine Partnerschaft aufgebaut und wagte er es zu sagen, vielleicht sogar eine Freundschaft. Wie würde _das hier das_ verändern? Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen, aber die Worte blieben in seinem Halse stecken. Was, wenn sie Nein sagte? Könnte er die Zurückweisung ertragen? Noch schlimmer, was, wenn sie Ja sagte? Welche Auswirkungen würde das haben? Welche Auswirkungen würde das, was auch immer _das hier_ war, auf sie _beide_ haben?

Sie schien seine Nervosität zu bemerken und versuchte zusehend ihre eigene zu verbergen, als sie aufstand und ihre Hand ausstreckte. Er nahm sie, folgte ihr, als sie ihn schweigend zu den Treppen führte, dankbar, dass ihm jemand die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte.

„Schlafen sie alle die Nacht durch?"

„Nicht alle, nicht jede Nacht."

Sie hielt an. „Sollte ich…?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde zu ihnen gehen, sollten sie mich brauchen. Sie kommen nicht zu mir, selbst wenn wir alleine sind."

„Fürchten sie sich?"

„Nein, sie wissen, ich werde da sein, wenn sie mich brauchen."

„Und das bist du immer, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte.

Sie lächelte. „Du bist ein guter Mann, Severus Snape."

Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und öffnete im Protest seinen Mund, aber bevor er eine Möglichkeit hatte, fing sie ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss ein.

„Hermine, ich…" _Ich habe nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung mit Beziehungen. Ich habe nicht sonderlich viel Erfahrung, Punkt. Es ist für mich schon sehr, sehr lange her. Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen. _

„Es ist für mich schon lange her", flüsterte sie. „Vielleicht können wir es… langsam angehen lassen und sehen, wo es uns hinführt?"

Er entspannte sich bei ihrer Beichte. „Liebend gerne."

Er zauberte einen Patronus auf jede Etage und folgte ihr in ihr Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und ließ sie für den Fall unverschlossen, sollte einer der Kinder ihn mitten in der Nacht brauchen.

Seit Stunden war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass die nervende Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht einmal, während ihrer Unterhaltung, aufgetaucht war.

* * *

Hermine verbrachte seit Monaten ihre erste Nacht in ihrem Schlafzimmer im Grimmauldplatz und nach Empfehlung ihrer Freundin, verbrachte sie die Nacht nicht alleine. Luna hatte recht; es war genau, was sie gebraucht hatte. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie sehr früh, noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf, nur um Severus neben sich liegen zu sehen. Ein Arm lag schlaff auf ihrer Hüfte und er beobachtete sie. Sie lächelte ihn verschlafen an und lehnte sich in seine Berührung. Er zog sie nahe an seine Brust und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe.

„Also… was jetzt?"

* * *

_Als nächstes: Der Morgen danach und noch einiges mehr._


	10. Was jetzt?

***~* Was jetzt? *~***

Harry Potter war außer sich vor Freude. Nein, es war mehr als das. Es war alles, was er immer gewollt hatte und Ginny schenkte es ihm.

Er würde wieder Vater werden.

Beim letzten Mal hatten er und Ginny ein paar Monate gewartet, bis sie allen von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählten. Aber dieses Mal, nachdem sie es bereits einmal erlebt hatten und wussten, wie wundervoll auch das zweite Mal werden würde… konnte Harry einfach nicht so lange warten.

Und selbstverständlich, passten solche Nachrichten nicht in eine Pergamentrolle oder einen Patronus. Er würde es seinen Freunden – seiner Familie – persönlich erzählen.

Er apparierte in die Winkelgasse und rannte die Treppen zu Rons Wohnung über _Weasleys Zauberscherze_ hinauf. An die Tür hämmernd, rief er: „Ron! Ron!"

Ron öffnete die Tür blitzschnell, Zauberstab gezückt mit einem besorgten Blick. Sein rotes Haar stand noch vom Schlaf nach allen Seiten ab. „Was ist, Harry? Ist etwas passiert? Geht's Ginny gut? Ist es Hermine?"

Zu spät erkannte Harry, wie das hier aussehen musste, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ihnen geht's gut. Ron – du wirst wieder Onkel."

Ron brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu verarbeiten, bevor sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er seinen besten Freund umarmte. „So wütend ich vielleicht auch bin, dass du anscheinend vergessen hast, dass nicht jeder so früh wie frischgebackene Eltern auf den Beinen sein kann, ist das wirklich großartig! Mann, einfach großartig. Du und Ginny, ihr verschwendet wirklich keine Zeit, was?"

Harry lachte. „Keine Ruhe den Gottlosen", verkündete er anzüglich mit wackelnden Augenbrauen.

Ron ließ von ihm ab und schlug ihn spielerisch auf seinen Arm. „Das ist meine Schwester von der du da redest!"

Harry grinste verlegen.

„Hast du es schon Hermine erzählt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich werde gleich bei ihr vorbeischauen. Sie ist letzte Nacht im Grimmauldplatz geblieben, also dachte ich, ich schaue noch vor der Arbeit bei ihr vorbei."

„Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit bereits wach ist", knurrte Ron. „Wir werden später feiern, aber jetzt werde ich wieder ins Bett gehen."

„Danke, Ron. Und entschuldige, dass ich dich so früh geweckt habe. Ich habe wirklich nicht darauf geachtet, wie früh es ist. Das hätte vermutlich auch warten können."

„Nein, es hätte definitiv ein oder drei Stunden warten können, aber ich bin froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Und jetzt erzähl es Hermine. Ich will nicht der Einzige sein, der so früh aus dem Bett geschmissen wurde."

* * *

„Also… was jetzt?"

Severus' Frage hing zwischen ihnen, aber da war keine Angst oder Unbehagen.

Langsam hatten sie sich letzte Nacht genähert, hauptsächlich nur geredet und geküsst und dann gestreichelt und sich gegenseitig einfach nur gehalten, und irgendwann waren sie sich dann noch näher gekommen.

Es war für Hermine schon sehr lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war und sie hatte vergessen, wie beruhigend und friedlich es sein konnte, sich in der Umarmung einer anderen Person zu verlieren.

Er war sehr aufmerksam und rücksichtsvoll, aber auch zaghaft gewesen, so als ob er Angst davor hätte sie zu zerbrechen. Nur sehr wenig war ohne ihre ausdrückliche Erlaubnis geschehen. Hermine konnte sagen, es war für ihn bereits eine Weile her gewesen und basierend auf seinen zögernden Handlugen, hätte sie schwören können, er hatte noch weniger Erfahrung, als ein typischer Mann in seinem Alter normalerweise gehabt hätte. Es war kein perfekter Sex gewesen, noch war es der Beste in ihrem Leben gewesen, aber sie hatte es definitiv genossen. Auf jeden Fall Platz für Verbesserung. Auf jeden Fall etwas, was sie mit ihm üben mochte.

Sie setzten ihre ehrliche Unterhaltung vom Vorabend fort und Hermine überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht." Sie bedachte ihn nachdenklich. „Ich weiß, ich hätte keine Einwände es mit dir fortzusetzen, aber wenn du mich darum bittest das hier zu benennen… dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich das jetzt kann."

Obwohl sich Severus' Ausdruck nicht verändert hatte, konnte sie schwören so etwas wie Erleichterung in seinen Augen aufleuchten gesehen zu haben. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie wollte dem hier keinen Namen geben, weil sie nicht wusste, was es war. Es war mehr als nur Sex. Auf jeden Fall bewunderte sie ihn und sorgte sich um ihn, auch wenn sie es sich selbst gegenüber noch nicht vernünftig zugegeben hatte. Aber Hermine kannte sich gut genug, um zumindest den Versuch verstehen zu wollen. In der Vergangenheit hatte sie Gesellschaft und Wohlgefühl mit Liebe verwechselt und wollte nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler begehen. Was sie hier hatten, war nett und sie hatten eine bereits komplizierte Situation nur verwirrender gemacht. Sie würden sehr vorsichtig sein müssen.

Er für seinen Teil war froh, dass Hermine dem hier keinen Namen gegeben hatte. Es war viel zu unverbindlich, viel zu unsicher. Es war kompliziert und empfindlich und er fürchtete sich davor das hier zu zerstören, wie er all die wunderschönen Dinge in seinen Leben zuvor zerstört hatte. Er war nervös und unerfahren und sie freundlich und unvoreingenommen gewesen. Sie brachte ihm bereits Dinge bei. Er war sich sicher, er hatte es genossen und sie auch und, dass er das hier fortsetzen wollte. Hermine sagte selbst, sie wolle es fortsetzen, was eine unglaubliche Erleichterung gewesen war.

Severus wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie lange es her war, seit er das letzte Mal mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war und er hatte vergessen, wie schön es war einfach nur jemanden in seinen Arm zu nehmen und bei ihr zu sein.

Einfach nur sein, in der Tat.

Er war so besorgt gewesen, ihren Ansprüchen nicht zu entsprechen oder sich komplett zu blamieren, indem er die Dinge „beendete", bevor sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten wirklich beginnen zu können. Er wollte gar nicht an die vielen Jahre denken, in denen er zuletzt mit einer Frau intim gewesen war; sie war definitiv die erste und einzige Frau, seit der Krieg vorbei war. Ihm war noch nie die körperliche Befriedigung sonderlich wichtig gewesen, doch seine Sorge galt eher seiner Darbietung, dass sie dem Herumgefummel eines Jugendlichen gleichkommen würde. Ihre Geräusche der Anerkennung und Ermutigung, hatten seine Ängste beruhigt und heute Morgen hatte er in ihrem Gesicht keine Spuren von Reue sehen können. Das war nicht immer der Fall bei seinen anderen Bettpartnerinnen gewesen. Das hier war gut. Sie könnten dabei zusammenwachsen. Sie könnte ihm zeigen, was sie mochte und er ihr. Er… nun, er war ein Mann. Seine Bedürfnisse waren recht schlicht und einfach, also würde es ihm nichts ausmachen etwas herum zu experimentieren und es zusammen mit ihr zu erforschen.

Severus nickte und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, um seine nächste Frage zu stellen: „Bist du zurzeit… das heißt, siehst du zurzeit jemanden?" Er versuchte gleichgültig, wenn nicht sogar gelassen zu klingen. Es gab keinen Grund ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war. Die Dinge könnten gleich hier und jetzt enden und er könnte davongehen, ohne sich vollkommen zum Idioten gemacht zuhaben. Er hegte kein Verlangen sie mit jemand anderen zu teilen und er würde gehen, wenn sie nicht dasselbe fühlte.

Er wusste, sein Versuch die Frage gleichgültig klingen zu lassen, war gescheitert, als er sah, wie sie ihre Augen aufriss. Er verfluchte sich schweigend. Zu denken, dass er jemals ein guter Spion gewesen war.

„Nein", antwortete Hermine. „Tue ich nicht." Und dann nach einer Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Und du?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Also dann", sagte sie, als sie mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen spielte, „keinen Grund den Status quo zu beschmutzen, nicht wahr?" Sie will exklusiv sein. Severus antwortete mit einem langsamen, innigen Kuss und verlagerte seinen Körper über ihren. Ja, es war schon spät, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, sie hatten vermutlich noch gut eine Stunde, bevor die Kinder…

Es klopfte an Hermines Schlafzimmertür. Severus und Hermine fuhren erschrocken hoch, ihre Arme noch immer umeinander geschlungen.

„Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt…"

„Das haben sie noch nie getan."

„Woher wissen sie, dass sie zu meinem Zimmer kommen müssen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Angesichts dessen, dass ich sie alle in Slytherin einsortieren würde, haben sie es vermutlich selbst irgendwie herausgefunden. Warte einfach hier", sagte er, bevor er sein Hemd in einen Morgenmantel verwandelte, „ich werde mal nachsehen, welche Schwierigkeiten es gibt."

Severus strich etwas seine Haare glatt und öffnete die Tür, zog sie auf, gerade als jemand von außen dagegen drückte.

Potter. Dieser beschissene Harry Potter.

Was zum Teufel hatte Potter so früh hier zu suchen?

„Severus?" Potter machte sich keine Mühe seinen Schock zu verbergen. „Was tun Sie…" Er verstummte, als er über Severus' Schulter zu dem Bett blickte, welches offenkundig in seinem Sichtfeld stand. „Hermine?" Seine smaragdgrünen Augen wurden aufgerissen, als er die Situation zusammensetzte. „Wow, ich… ich werde dann…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich um und sprintete praktisch die Treppe hinunter.

Hermine knurrte frustriert. „Harry… dieser verdammte Schwachkopf", zischte sie. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich ihren eigenen Morgenmantel über.

„Warum zum Teufel betritt Potter in aller Herrgottsfrühe ohne Vorwarnung dein Schlafzimmer?", fragte Severus angespannt, in dem Versuch nicht anklagend zu klingen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde es jetzt herausfinden. Er ist hier, weil er mich sehen wollte und vielleicht ist es wichtig. Aber ich bin mir sicher, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen", sagte sie, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Severus bemerkte, dass sie ihn immer bei sich trug. Sie hielt im Türrahmen inne und bedachte ihn mit meinem bedeutungsvollen Blick. „Wirklich." Und verließ das Zimmer.

Severus saß auf dem Bett und versucht erfolglos sich durch kontrolliertes Atmen zu beruhigen. Er verfluchte sich dafür Potter nicht aus dem Netzwerk gesperrt zu haben; seine Sicherheitszauber waren auf jeden Anwesenden im Haus ausgerichtet, außer auf seinen eigentlichen Besitzer, Potter selbst.

Er wusste, er verhielt sich lächerlich – Potter war einer ihrer besten Freunde und das hier war sein Haus gewesen, und soweit er es wusste, war es für sie selbstverständlich gewesen in das Schlafzimmer des jeweils anderen zu gehen und er hatte vor nicht mal dreißig Sekunden, bevor Potter hereingestürmt kam, seinen Anspruch auf Hermine geltend gemacht.

Dennoch… Severus mochte es nicht.

Severus war hin- und hergerissen entweder in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen oder ihr nach unten zu folgen, um auf eine Erklärung zu bestehen. Auf der einen Seite, wenn er gerade von Harry Potter zum Narren gehalten worden war, dann wollte er es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn es nicht der Fall war, dann wollte er das hier nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

_Was war das für ein Freund der einfach in den frühen Morgenstunden ohne seine Frau in ihr Schlafzimmer kommt,_, sagte die boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Frage mich, wie oft das wohl schon passiert ist._

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es schien ziemlich weit hergeholt, selbst für die beiden.

Es war besser nach unten zu gehen, um zu sehen, was Potter wollte. Einfach nur, um sicherzugehen, ob es um das Haus oder die Kinder ging.

Vorsichtshalber.

* * *

„Harry James Potter, was verdammt noch mal sollte das gerade eben?", zischte Hermine mit leiser Stimme, als sie ihn unten abfing. „Stimmt etwas nicht? Ist irgendwas mit Ron oder Ginny?"

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermine, ich hatte Neuigkeiten und ich war so aufgeregt und habe mich daran erinnert, dass du hier sein würdest… hör zu, ich werde das Haus nie wieder ohne Erlaubnis betreten", sagte Harry und spannte sich sichtlich an, als er einen sehr wütenden Severus die Treppe hinunterkommen sah.

„Also?", sagte er, verschränkte seine Arme und starrte mit seinem besten vernichtenden Blick auf ihn hinunter.

„Es ist nur… Ginny ist schwanger und ich wollte es Hermine erzählen. Das ist auch schon alles."

„Meinen Glückwunsch", knurrte er mörderisch. „Jetzt verschwinden Sie aus dem Haus und kommen nicht wieder zurück, bis man Sie ausdrücklich eingeladen hat."

„Das sind wundervolle Neuigkeiten, Harry", sagte Hermine herzlich, ein glänzender Kontrast zu Severus' kalter Haltung.

„Aber war das wirklich nötig?"

„Im Moment denke ich nicht, nein."

Severus schwieg, starrte Potter lediglich in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich verschwinden möge, an.

„Ich, ah, ich freue mich für euch. Euch beiden." Er lächelte verlegen. „Ich weiß, ihr wolltet sicherlich nicht, dass ich es so herausfinde, da bin ich mir ganz sicher, aber ihr beide verdient es glücklich zu sein."

„Fabelhafte Ansprache, Potter", bemerkte Severus gedehnt, seine Stimme tropfte nur vor Sarkasmus. „So unglaublich gütig von Ihnen, uns Ihren Segen zu geben."

„Wie lange geht das schon so?", fragte Harry und deutete mit seiner Hand zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Hermine errötete. „Ähm, letzte Nacht."

„Oh." Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe rot zu werden. „Also, ich werde dann, ah, ich werde euch dann mal alleine lassen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er zu dem Kamin und verschwand nach Hause.

Severus stürmte hinüber und zauberte eine Ziegelwand darüber, um den Durchgang komplett zu verdecken.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?", seufzte Hermine.

„Bis Potter lernt Grenzen einzuhalten, eingeschlossen, was man in einer gegengeschlechtlichen Freundschaft tun darf oder nicht, ja."

„Und wie sollen Luna und Neville nachher durchkommen?"

Knurrend schwang Severus seinen Zauberstab und die Wand verschwand. Ohne Hermines Wissen sperrte er Potter mit einem besonderen Zauber extra aus. _Soll der kleine Mistkerl jetzt mal versuchen durchzukommen_, dachte er.

„Das passt so gar nicht zu ihm", überlegte Hermine.

„Irgendwo hereinzustürmen, wo er nichts zu suchen hat und dann Schwierigkeiten zu verursachen, weil er nichts weiter als seine eigenen Bedürfnisse sehen kann? Ich würde das einen klassischen Potter nennen."

„Ich kenne Harry, er hat seine Lektion gelernt, er fühlt sich sicherlich schrecklich und wird es nie wieder tun."

Severus glaubte das nicht für eine Sekunde. „Wenn du meinst." Er war nicht vollkommen hoffnungslos, wenn es um Beziehungen ging.

„Glaub mir, ich kenne ihn besser als sonst jemanden, vermutlich noch besser als Ginny oder er sich selbst."

„Potter, der sich an Regeln hält? Das werde ich wohl niemals mehr erleben."

„Oh, hör schon auf, das war vor langer Zeit."

Nicht lange genug.

Entschlossen, dass Severus sich vermutlich darauf versteifen würde, bevor sie nicht etwas dagegen unternahm, schlang Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Körper und begann ihn so zu küssen, wie an dem Abend, bevor sie in ihr Zimmer geschlichen waren. „Wann stehen sie für gewöhnlich auf?", fragte Hermine zwischen ihren Küssen.

„Etwas unter einer Stunde", antwortete er, beugte sich nach unten, um sie hinter ihr Ohr zu küssen, eine Stelle die sie, wie er entdeckt hatte, vollkommen erregte. Potters Besuch war jetzt komplett vergessen.

„Dann haben wir keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, oder?", fragte Hermine mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln. Severus schnappte sich ihre Hand und führte sie leise, aber schnell wieder die Treppe hinauf zurück in ihr Bett.

* * *

Einige Stunden später betrat Luna durch den Kamin das Haus. Seit ihre Therapie so ein Erfolg war und sich die Kinder langsam öffneten und besser lernten miteinander umzugehen und anfingen den Erwachsenen zu vertrauen, kam sie jetzt an zwei Morgen in der Woche. Sie wollte ihren Fortschritt nicht drosseln. Sie fand Hermine und Snape in der Küche sitzend vor, beide hielten einen angemessenen Abstand ein, um den nötigen Anstand zu wahren.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine, Severus", sagte sie verträumt. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr beide eure gegenseitige Anziehung erkannt und etwas unternommen. Ich freue mich für euch."

Severus spuckte beinahe den Kaffee, den er gerade in Begriff war, herunterzuschlucken, wieder aus. Hermines Gesicht lief rot an und sie flüsterte wild: „Hast du mit Harry gesprochen?"

„Meine Güte, nein. Es steht für jeden sichtbar auf euren Gesichtern geschrieben. Warum habt ihr mit ihm darüber gesprochen?" Sie lächelte, als Hermine nicht reagierte. „Na ja, seid gut zueinander. Ich bereite schon einmal das Zimmer vor."

Nachdem sie verschwunden war, zog Severus eine einzige Augenbraue hoch. Niemand las sonst irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht. Er hatte die Ausdrucklosigkeit über mehr als vierzig Jahre perfektioniert. Verdammt, er hatte sogar die letzte Nacht gerade eben in seinen Gedanken versteckt – verschoben in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses, damit er nicht mit dem Lächeln herumlaufen würde, wegen dem Hermine ihm am frühen Morgen aufgezogen hatte. Woher zum Teufel konnte Lovegood es wissen?

Hermine, die offenbar seine Gedanken hören konnte, zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich sagte ja, sie ist sehr einsichtig."

* * *

Eine Stunde später, nachdem Hermine zum Ministerium aufgebrochen war, erschien Longbottom und lächelte Severus nervös zu. Es waren jetzt Sommerferien und er erschien jeden Tag. Sein Blick war verschmitzt. Es war beinahe so, als ob er all seinen Mut zusammenkratzte, um etwas zu sagen, was er dann auch letztendlich tat. Lovegood musste ihn dazu ermutigt haben, „freundlicher" zu Severus zu sein.

Ganz sicherlich nicht.

„Guten Morgen, Severus."

„RAUS!"

Wohlweißlich machte sich Longbottom aus dem Staub.

* * *

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei riss Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf. Bevor sie sich überhaupt an ihre Umgebung angepasst hatte, sah sie Severus' Umriss vor dem Feuer, wie er sich seinen Morgenmantel überzog.

„Schlaf weiter", flüsterte er, als er zur Tür ging. „Nachtangst. Ich denke, es ist Mr. Dolohov." Er glitt aus dem Zimmer und sie hörte, wie seine flüssigen Schritte die Treppe hinauf verschwanden.

Nachdem sie sich ihren Zauberstab genommen hatte, folgte sie ihm auf Zehenspitzen. Die Schlafzimmertür war angelehnt, jedoch nicht geöffnet. Sie stellte sich so, dass sie durch den Türschlitz hindurchsehen konnte. Severus saß neben dem kleinen Sergei Dolohov, welcher nach Luft schnappte und in Schweiß gebadet war und versuchte nicht weiter zu weinen. Er zauberte ein Glas herbei und füllte es mit Wasser, bevor er es dem Jungen gab. Sie saßen dort zusammen, Severus neben ihm, aber sie berührten sich nicht, sahen sich nicht an und es gab keinen Anschein, als ob etwas nicht stimmen würde. Je länger sie dort saßen, desto ruhiger wurde der Junge.

Es war fast so, wie seine Interaktion mit Margarete an dem Abend, als sie zusammengekommen waren, nur anders. Offenbar brauchte dieser Junge etwas anderes als Margarete. Während sie sich um Severus geschlungen und sich mit all ihrer Kraft an ihm festgekrallt hatte, schien Sergei etwas Freiraum haben zu wollen. Er trank das Wasser, aber rückte nicht näher an Severus heran, aber es war deutlich, nur in seiner Nähe zu sitzen, schien ihn zu beruhigen.

Hermine hatte in ihrem Inneren gewusst, dass er die Bedürfnisse eines jeden einzelnen der Kinder verstand, aber es erfreute sie jedes Mal zu sehen, wie gut er jedes Kind kannte. Lächelnd schlich sie zurück in ihr Bett.

* * *

„Ich freue mich wirklich für Sie, wissen Sie", sagte Potter im Plauderton, so als ob sie nicht die ganze Zeit schweigend dagesessen hätten, während Longbottom und Lovegood die Kinder zum Essen in der Küche versammelten.

Severus schnaubte lediglich und verdrehte seine Augen. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf, sollten Sie das wohl tun?"

„Weil ich will, dass Hermine glücklich ist und weil ich will, dass Sie glücklich sind. Niemand verdient es mehr als Sie."

Severus schnaubte erneut. „Ich bin nicht gestern geboren worden. Wenn Sie denken, ich sei dumm genug, um zu glauben, dass ein Potter", er spuckte das Wort, als ob es einen üblen Beigeschmack hätte, „mir Glück wünschen könnte, dann müssen Sie noch bekloppter sein, als ich Ihnen jemals zugestanden hätte."

Potter seufzte und setzte sich gegenüber von Severus auf einen Stuhl. „Severus, Hermine hat ein Motto, welches sie in Bezug auf dieses Projekt hier immer benutzt. Sie benutzt es immer, wenn einer von uns zu überwältigt ist. Hat sie es jemals mit Ihnen geteilt?"

Hatte sie nicht. „Es ist ein einfacher Satz mit jeder Menge Bedeutung. Ihr Motto lautet: ‚Ohne Rücksicht auf die Sünden der Väter'." Er hielt für einen Moment inne und sagte dann: „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie und Hermine glücklich werden, Severus. Ich will keinen von euch mehr leiden sehen."

Er verschwand, um sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu den anderen in der Küche zu gesellen.

* * *

„Du trägst kein Schwarz mehr", überlegte Hermine träge. Severus hatte sich hinter sie gelegt, sein Kinn ruhte in ihrer Halsbeuge.

Ihre… Vereinbarung existierte nur innerhalb der vier Wände von Hermines Schlafzimmer.

Außerhalb dieses Zimmers redeten sie nie auf diese Weise miteinander. Sie waren niemals körperlich anhänglich oder zärtlich zueinander. Außerhalb des Schlafzimmers waren sie Kollegen. Sie waren freundlich zueinander. Sie waren professionell. Selbst wenn sie alleine waren.

Aber innerhalb des Schlafzimmers… das war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Es war nicht nur der Sex, welchen sie noch immer zusammen ausprobierten. Es war die Intimität – die Unterhaltungen, die innigen Umarmungen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape ein wahrer Schmuser sein würde?

Severus lachte leise. „Sag mir nicht, du bist jetzt enttäuscht."

„Nein, aber es ist… anders. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich jemals in einer anderen Farbe gesehen zu haben." Sie drehte sich leicht. „Irgendeinen bestimmten Grund?"

„Die Kinder fanden es einschüchternd, was, wie ich zugebe, der eigentliche Grund war, warum ich sie während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts getragen habe, aber unter den momentanen Umständen, empfinde ich es als nicht unbedingt passend."

„Warum wolltest du mit deinem Erscheinungsbild einschüchternd wirken? Deine Persönlichkeit war so mächtig. Du hättest rosa tragen könne und wir hätten noch immer vor Angst gezittert."

„Du vergisst, meine ersten Jahre des Unterrichtens waren nur drei Jahre nach meinem eigenen Abschluss gewesen. Die Hälfte meiner Schüler waren Menschen, die mich als ihren Schulkameraden kannten, und sich daran erinnerten, wie unbeliebt ich gewesen war und was Potter und Black mir ständig angetan hatten. Sie kannten meinen Spitznamen. Ich musste etwas tun, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihren Respekt zu erlangen."

„Also hast du dich wie den stereotypischen Bösewicht gekleidet, deine Stimme perfektioniert und entschieden, wenn du keinen Respekt haben konntest, dann würdest du sie durch Angst befehligen?"

„Ganz genau."

„Und in den nachfolgenden Jahren?"

„Musste ich einen Ruf wahren."

„Und jetzt?"

Er seufzte und inhalierte den Duft ihrer Haare. Es roch nach Orangenblüten. „Und jetzt, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, finde ich, erkennen mich die Leute weniger, wenn ich kein schwarz trage. Zwischen dem und meinem neuen Haarschnitt bin ich praktisch unsichtbar. Ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn man mich erkennt."

„Genauso wenig wie ich."

„Hast du deshalb dein Haar abgeschnitten? Es ist jetzt viel kürzer als sonst. Und weniger buschig. Viel… welliger."

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Hermine. „Und es macht nicht wirklich einen Unterschied, ich werde noch immer erkannt. Ich wollte einfach nur eine Veränderung. Magst du es?"

„Es gibt doch nur eine richtige Antwort auf diese Frage, nicht wahr?"

„Soll ich das als ein Nein werten?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich finde es sehr anziehend. Erwachsen. Es hilft mir dabei, unseren Altersunterschied zu vergessen."

„Stört es dich – der Altersunterschied? Mich stört es nicht."

„Nein, aber es fühlt sich so an, als ob es mich stören sollte."

„Also, das sollte es nicht und ich bin froh, dass es so ist." Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht, um sich noch mehr an ihn zu drücken. „Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Farben stehen dir. Besonders grau."

„Danke."

„Hast du schon mal dran gedacht gelb auszuprobieren?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Angst, du könntest es vielleicht mögen?"

Zur Antwort biss er leicht in ihr Ohrläppchen.

* * *

„Also?", sagte Ginny erwartungsvoll. Sie hatten sich während Hermines Mittagspause im _Tropfenden Kessel_ getroffen.

„Also?", fragte Hermine.

„Also!"

„Was?"

„Du und Snape! Wie ist das denn passiert? Wann ist es passiert? _Warum_ ist es passiert?" Sie winkte ihrer Freundin zu.

„Dazu sage ich nichts, oder er wird mich umbringen." Ginny strahlte sie nur mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Ich meine es, Ginny!"

„Ich kann sehen, dass du glücklich bist."

Hermine lächelte. „Das bin ich."

„Gut. Das ist alles, was ich wissen muss."

„Du wirst mich nicht darüber aufklären, wie verrückt es ist?"

Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen. „Bitte, Hermine. Du bist erwachsen und meine Freundin und ich will dich glücklich sehen und wenn das bedeutet mit Snape herumzumachen, also, bitte, mach nur weiter."

„Vielen Dank für deinen Segen. Ich gehe davon aus, Harry weiß jetzt nicht mehr unangekündigt in mein Zimmer zu platzen?"

„Oh, vertraue mir, diese Gewohnheit hast du ihm ausgetrieben."

* * *

Harry hielt in seinem Schritt inne und starrte Snape an.

Dieser funkelte seinen ehemaligen Schüler unheilvoll an. „Was, Potter?"

„Ist das… ein gelber Pullover, den Sie da tragen?"

„Und wenn es so ist? Ist das etwa ein Verbrechen?"

„Es ist nur… anders, das ist alles."

Snape murmelte etwas und der Pullover verwandelte sich in ein dunkles Grün.

„Besser?"

„Viel besser."

* * *

Hermine wachte erschrocken auf, wie so oft in der Nacht, wenn sich hässliche Erinnerungen und Ereignisse in ihre Träume schlichen. Es passierte weniger, je weiter sich der Krieg von ihr entfernte, aber es passierte dennoch zwischendurch.

Sie war bedeck mit kaltem Schweiß. Sie konnte sich nicht an das Geträumte erinnern, aber es war etwas Schreckliches gewesen. Ihr Herz raste nicht so sehr, wie es ansonsten der Fall war und sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um den Grund dafür zu erkennen. Anstatt sich bloßgestellt und alleine in ihrem Bett zu fühlen, spürte sie warme Arme um sich herum, die sie näher heranzogen, und hörte das Flüstern des Mannes, der neben ihr lag.

„Nur ein Traum", murmelte er. „Nur ein Traum."

Ausnahmsweise glaubte sie, dass es das war, und erlaubte es sich wieder einzuschlafen. Vorher war es noch nie so einfach gewesen. Es fühlte sich beinahe zu einfach an.

Vielleicht wurde das Leben ja wieder einfach. Oder zumindest einfacher.

* * *

„Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Wie war es, ein Jahr lang im Koma zu liegen?"

„Langwierig."

„Ich meine es ernst."

„Genau wie ich. Ich konnte alles und jeden um mich herum hören. Ich war die gesamte Zeit bei Bewusstsein. Ich war nur nicht ansprechbar."

„War es das Gift – hat es dich bewusstlos gemacht und doch sensibilisiert?"

„Nein, es war nicht nur das Koma. Es war Absicht."

„Absicht?"

„Ich habe es herbeigeführt."

„Wie?"

„Alter Okklumentiktrick. Wenn der Verstand von zu vielen Dingen bedrängt wird, dann sollte man ihn einfach schließen. Unter diesen Umständen schien es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen zu sein."

„Warum?"

„Der Schmerz, Hermine, war einfach zu… unerträglich. Ich wusste, ich hätte mich selbst heilen können, aber der Schmerz, den ich dabei erfahren hätte, hätte mich vermutlich umgebracht. Ich wusste, wenn ich meinen Körper in einen komatösen Zustand versetze, dann könnte ich es durchstehen. Dadurch konnte ich mental klar bleiben und den Fortschritt mitverfolgen, indem ich den anderen zugehört habe."

„Wow…"

„Es ist wirklich recht erfrischend zu hören, was die anderen über einen zu sagen haben, wenn sie glauben, sie werden nicht gehört."

„Irgendwelche Überraschungen?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte recht viele Besucher, die sich entschuldigt hatten. Zunächst wäre da Minerva, aber ich habe ihr niemals für das, was sie getan hat, die Schuld gegeben. Sie hat genau das getan, was sie tun sollte, mich auf jeden Schritt zu bekämpfen und zu glauben, ich sei ein treuer Todesser gewesen. Longbottom war eine Überraschung gewesen. Er kam mehr als ein Mal, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich viel geredet hatte. Einmal brachte Minerva Albus' Porträt mit, aber ich habe mich in diesem Moment zum Schlafen gezwungen, da es mir egal war, was dieser alte Mann mir zu sagen hatte."

„Ich habe dich auch einmal besucht."

„Ich erinnere mich."

„Wie könntest du, ich habe nicht ein Wort gesprochen. Ich konnte nicht reden, ohne damals komplett zusammenzubrechen. Die Schuld und die Dankbarkeit…"

„Du hast meine Hand gehalten", sagte Severus, nahm ihre Hand in die Seine und küsste sie. „Du hast meine Hand gehalten und ich habe gewusst, dass du es warst."

„Damals als ich noch eine nervige Besserwisserin und ein Anhängsel von Harry Potter gewesen bin?"

„Damals, ja."

„Aber… aber du hast mich vorher noch nie angefasst."

„Doch habe ich."

„Wann?"

„Als du versteinert warst … ich habe an der Heilung gearbeitet und kam in den Krankenflügel und habe euch alle dort liegen gesehen. Es hatte mich… beunruhigt, meine vielversprechendste Schülerin aufgrund ihrer Herkunft dort versteinert liegen zu sehen. All das Potenzial, alles zu verlieren und du warst noch so jung und so entschlossen… du hattest diesen kleinen Spiegel in deiner Hand, bis zum Schluss die Besserwisserin…" Er lächelte sie an. „Es war nur einmal, aber ich habe kurz nach deiner Hand gegriffen, als niemand hingesehen hatte und ich habe die einzigen Worte geflüstert, die mir eingefallen sind. Es kümmerte mich nicht die anderen wieder zurückzuholen, aber du… so nervig du auch gewesen warst, ich wollte dich zurück in meinem Klassenzimmer haben, selbst wenn du Kopfschmerzen und Magengeschwüre verursacht hast. Als du dann meine Hand in St. Mungos gegriffen hast, da habe ich deine Berührung erkannt. Deine Hand war damals nicht viel kleiner als jetzt." Er massierte ihre Hand mit seinen beiden. „Genauso zierlich heute wie noch damals."

„Das ist süß."

„Süß? Das ist absolut pädophil! Du warst erst zwölf Jahre alt!"

„Eigentlich war ich dreizehn. Aber du irrst dich. Es war nicht sexuell oder lüstern, es war Mitleid für ein Kind, welches in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Es ist genau dasselbe, was du deinen Schützlingen hier jeden Tag und den Abgängern zeigst. Es war für dich als Lehrer vollkommen angemessen. Aber ein Lehrer, der in einem Internat lebt, ist mehr als nur ein Lehrer, nicht wahr? Er wird zu etwas mehr. Du wurdest zu einem Ersatzelternteil, und wenn deine Eltern sehr weit fort sind, dann ist selbst der Ersatz eines akribischen Mistkerls besser als gar nichts." Sie umschloss sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und rieb ihren Daumen über seine Wange. „Du hast sehr viel Mitleid für andere übrig, Severus Snape. Ich wünschte, du würdest es der Welt öfters zeigen."

„Die Welt hat aus mir einen Märtyrer gemacht, Hermine. Sie brauchen nicht noch mehr Munition für ihre Irrtürmer."

„Es ist die Wahrheit."

„Dann werden wir uns einigen müssen, dass wir uns uneinig sind."

Sie hielten sich sehr lange.

„Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Was hast du zu mir gesagt, als du meine Hand gehalten hast?"

„Ich habe dir zwanzig Punkte dafür abgezogen, alleine in den Korridoren herumgelaufen zu sein."

„Mistkerl."

„Unverschämtheit."

* * *

Luna legte ihre Stirn in Falten, als sie die Berichte der letzten Monate durchging. Im Großen und Ganzen befanden sich alle Kinder auf dem Weg der Besserung. Gewisse Trends zeichneten sich ab. Im Allgemeinen waren die Kinder mit Geschwistern um einiges stabiler, als die Einzelkinder. Das Alter schien keinen Einfluss zu haben, genauso wenig wie das Geschlecht oder der Status der Eltern (tot, geküsst, eingesperrt).

Dennoch gab es Probleme. Margaret Macnair hatte noch immer in regelmäßigen Abständen Panikattacken, auch wenn sie um einiges weniger heftig ausfielen, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen an diesem einen Abend. Die Rosiers hatten sich komplett zurückgezogen und mit Leopold, der in wenigen Monaten nach Hogwarts verschwinden würde, war es unerlässlich, dass sich Ermengarde sicher in der Umgebung anderer Menschen fühlen sollte. Die Carrow Geschwister – Vettern - sprachen kaum ein Wort und Luna spielte mit der Theorie, dass Antioch ohne eine direkte Therapie vielleicht nicht in der Lage sein würde überhaupt auf seine Magie zugreifen zu können. Ein Squib-Status würde ihn vollkommen wehrlos zurücklassen.

Es gab wirklich keinen Weg drum herum. Eine Halbtagstherapie hatte ihnen sehr gut geholfen, aber jetzt war es an der Zeit, die Frequenz zwischen den Sitzungen zu steigern. Luna entschied, sie würde Snape fragen, ob er sie als Vollzeittherapeutin einsetzen und vom Unterrichten abziehen würde.

„Ich habe nicht die Gelder Sie als eine Vollzeittherapeutin einzustellen, Miss Lovegood", sagte Snape, als sie ihm ihren Vorschlag unterbreitete. „So sehr ich auch Ihre abstrusen Lehrmethoden eliminieren würde, so ist es doch keine Option. Und ich verstehe auch, dass sie eine intensivere Therapie benötigen."

„Mir geht es nicht um Geld. Der _Klitterer_ unterstützt mich da sehr gut. Mehr als nur gut."

„Wenn Sie das hier in Vollzeit tun wollen, wann wollen Sie dann für den _Klitterer_ arbeiten?"

„Oh, so viel Zeit nimmt er im Grunde gar nicht ein. Er erscheint so oder so nur einmal im Monat. Ein Großteil der Artikel wird von freiberuflichen Schreibern verfasst, also muss ich sie nur noch zusammenfassen, was kaum zeitaufwendig ist." Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Es ist wirklich nett von Ihnen sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Nettigkeit hat nichts damit zutun. Ich will einfach nur sichergehen, dass sie sich nicht nach einem Monat oder zwei dazu entscheiden, nicht länger mehr allzu großzügig sein zu können." Er verschränkte seine Arme und betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, den er ansonsten immer für seine Schüler in Hogwarts reserviert gehalten hatte. Es brachte sie zum Lächeln. Das ließ seinen Blick nur noch dunkler werden.

„Sie können auf mich zählen", sagte Luna. „Zwischen dem _Klittere_r und dem Wiederaufbau des Hauses, welches während des Krieges zerstört worden war und meiner Zeit im Malfoy Manor und den Erlösen aus den Essays meines Vaters, spielt Geld für mich keine Rolle. Ich habe mich auch noch gefragt, ob Sie nicht vielleicht noch den Dachboden verwandeln wollen?"

„In was?"

„Also, so praktisch das Wohnzimmer und die Bücherei auch sein mögen, bieten sie keine wirkliche Privatsphäre und ich will ihre Schlafzimmer als einen sicheren Ort für sie halten, also will ich es nicht unbedingt dort fortsetzen. Ich hatte mir gedacht, wir könnten zumindest einen Teil des Dachbodens in ein Gesprächszimmer verwandeln. Eine Couch, ein Tisch, Kunstgegenstände, Pergament zum Schreiben, all die Dinge, die ich bisher benutzt habe, damit ich mich dort mit den Kindern Einzelgespräche oder Gruppengespräche zurückziehen kann.

Er nickte nachdenklich. „Ich werde drüber nachdenken."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Luna. „Ich habe noch ein paar andere Vorschläge, wenn ich dürfte?" Er nickte leicht. „Also, ich denke, als eine Gruppe lassen ihre sozialen Eigenschaften viel zu wünschen übrig. Alle von ihnen werden nach Hogwarts gehen müssen, also müssen sie lernen miteinander zu interagieren. Ich verstehe durchaus, viele ihrer Probleme treten durch die Handlungen anderer Schüler auf, aber wenn sie vielleicht lernen sich in Gegenwart Fremder richtig zu verhalten, dann können sie vielleicht angemessener darauf reagieren. Als Neville und ich sie mit in den Zoo genommen haben, da waren sie zunächst verängstigt und von den anderen Leuten komplett überwältigt, aber am Ende des Tages erschienen sie viel entspannter. Ich bin der Meinung, wenn wir sie einmal die Woche aus dem Haus hinausführen, dann könnten wir wirklich sehr viele Fortschritte erzielen.

„Ich würde sie auch gerne", fuhr sie fort, „mit anderen Kindern ihres Alters zusammenführen. Ich hätte da an Teddy Lupin gedacht."

„Remus Lupins Sohn? Kommt gar nicht infrage. Andromeda wird dem niemals zustimmen."

„Warum sollte sie es nicht? Er wurde genauso wie diese Kinder hier durch den Krieg zu einen Waisen gemacht."

„Und sein Vater wurde von einem der Väter dieser Kinder hier in diesem Haus getötet. Ihr Ehemann und ihre Tochter wurden von der Tante von zweien dieser Kinder aus diesem Haus getötet. Das wird niemals passieren."

„Das muss er nicht wissen. Er ist im selben Alter wie einige der jüngeren Kinder. Es wird vielleicht ganz nützlich für sie sein einen Verbündeten in Hogwarts zu haben, wenn sie dort ankommen. Vielleicht werden sie niemals Freunde werden, aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, es könnte durch diesen Versuch nur noch schlimmer werden."

„Ich werde es… überdenken, doch wie ich bereits sagte, die Großmutter des Jungens wird es wahrscheinlich verbieten. Sie haben einige interessante Punkte hervorgebracht, Miss Lovegood, ein Kraftakt, der mich bei Ihrer fantastischen Weltanschauung immer wieder aufs Neue überrascht. Sie haben meine Erlaubnis sie einmal pro Woche mit nach draußen zu nehmen. Und Sie werden hier in Vollzeit einsteigen."

Luna lächelte. „Da wäre noch eine Sache, Severus."

Snape seufzte übertrieben. „Sie stellen meine Geduld auf die Probe, Lovegood."

„Ja, aber wer tut das nicht? Außer Hermine vielleicht. Obwohl ich wette, auch sie reizt Ihre Geduld. Und sie tut es auf eine Weise, die Sie vermutlich noch genießen." Severus warf ihr mörderische Blicke zu. Wie immer blieb sie vollkommen ungerührt.

„Jedenfalls reden Sie davon, die Kinder seien verloren, wenn sie erst einmal in Hogwarts sind. Im Moment ist keiner von ihnen dort, richtig?" Snape schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Und Leopold ist der Einzige, der nächstes Semester dort anfängt?" Diesmal ein kleines Nicken. „Vergessen Sie nur nicht, Severus, dass Sie jetzt einen Lehrer, der in Hogwarts unterrichtet, auf Ihrer Seite haben. Neville… also, reden Sie einfach mit Neville. Er ist vielleicht im Moment dort der jüngste Lehrer und nicht unbedingt jemand, den Sie sonderlich mögen, aber er wird respektiert und könnte vielleicht sogar etwas unternehmen. Zumindest wird er nicht wegsehen. Scheuen Sie sich nicht ihn zu fragen und tun Sie nicht so, als ob sie wütend sind, wenn Sie es denn tun, denn er und ich haben bereits darüber gesprochen und er hat bereits zugestimmt."

Luna stand auf. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Severus. Ich freue mich darauf, jetzt täglich mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten." Bei dem Blick, den Snape ihr zuwarf, war er da nicht ganz ihrer Meinung. Doch Luna hatte schon vor einer langen Zeit aufgegeben, seine Gefühle anhand seiner Blicke zu deuten.

„Und denken Sie daran… Sie kämpfen diesen Kampf nicht länger alleine."

* * *

Hermine verlagerte ihr Gewicht von dem einen Bein auf das andere, als sie wartend vor dem Tropfenden Kessel stand. Sie mochte es nicht allzu lange in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen (zu viele Möglichkeiten erkannt und infolgedessen belästigt zu werden) und ein Teil von ihr wollte die bevorstehende Unterhaltung wirklich nicht führen. Nichtsdestotrotz musste es passieren und das schon sehr bald.

Sie würde es Ron erzählen.

Was genau sie ihm erzählen würde stand noch in den Sternen. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie das mit Severus nennen sollte. Eine Beziehung? Ein Arrangement? Eine Übereinkunft?

Gefühle hatten sie trotzt ihrer nächtlichen Unterhaltungen über fast alles, ansonsten nie besprochen. Keiner von ihnen wollte darüber reden und es zu etwas anderem machen, als es im Moment war. Intimität verängstigte ihn offenbar genauso, wie es bei ihr der Fall war. Es hatte von keiner Seite aus irgendwelche Beteuerungen oder Liebeserklärungen gegeben. Dennoch kam Hermine nicht um die Tatsache drum herum, dass sie viel öfters dort blieb, als eigentlich ihre Absicht war. Ihr war auch nicht entgangen, wie besitzergreifend Severus sie im Anschluss immer hielt, sie schweigend darum bat zu bleiben und sie nur losließ, wenn sie ihm versicherte wieder zurückzukommen.

Vielleicht unterschieden sie sich gar nicht sonderlich viel voneinander.

Eine vertraute Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen."

Ron stand vor ihr und sah zugleich müde, als auch glücklich und verärgert aus. Trotz ihrer Diagnose in ihrer Kindheit besaß Ron nicht die emotionale Reife eines Teelöffels. Ob es schon immer in ihm gesteckt hatte oder durch den Krieg hervorgerufen worden war, er war ziemlich komplex.

„Ich war beschäftigt", antwortete Hermine, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Komm schon, bevor der _Prophet_ schreibt, dass wir wieder zusammen sind."

Sie führte ihn zu einem Tisch in einer entlegenen Ecke. Gerade als sie ihren Mund öffnen wollte, um sich nach seiner Mutter erkunden, fing er an zu reden: „Ich weiß übrigens von dir und Snape, wenn es das ist, über was du reden willst." Hermine erstarrte. Bevor sie antworten konnte, fuhr er einfach fort: „Ich habe damit kein Problem. Harry sagt ihr beide seid glücklich und deshalb bin ich glücklich für dich."

Sie entspannte sich. „Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht selbst erzählt habe. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich…"

Ron lachte und zählte einige Gründe an seinen Fingern ab. „Weil ich es bin und weil es Snape ist und weil du es bist und weil Harry nicht seine verdammte Klappe halten kann." Er lächelte sie an, ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Ernsthaft, Hermine, ich freue mich für dich. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen."

„Danke, Ron", sagte sie mit einem antwortenden Lächeln. „Das schätze ich wirklich. Ich könnte Harry für sein Plappermaul umbringen, aber ich schätze es wirklich."

„Er scheint auch glücklicher zu sein", bemerkte Ron. „Nicht nur wegen James oder dem neuen Baby, sondern einfach nur glücklich im Allgemeinen. Und er redet ständig darüber was Snape tut und über die Kinder, um die er sich kümmert."

„Harry bewundert wirklich, was Snape tut. Ich weiß, er würde gerne mehr einbezogen werden."

„Er denkt darüber nach die Auroren-Abteilung zu verlassen, weißt du", sagte Ron.

„Wirklich? Er hat mir nichts gegenüber erwähnt. Ich dachte, er mag es dort zu arbeiten."

Ron nickte. „Tut er, aber er sagt, er hat sein ganzes Leben gegen irgendwelche dunkle Zauberer gekämpft und jetzt sei es an der Zeit etwas anderes zu tun und die Arbeit ist einfach zu gefährlich und jetzt, wo er eine Familie hat, sollte er aufhören, den Schwierigkeiten hinterher zu jagen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Klingt wie etwas, was deine Mutter sagen würde."

Jetzt war es Ron, der schnaubte. „Glaub es oder glaub es nicht, es war Snape, der ihm das gesagt hat. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass ich hier mit einem meiner besten Freunde im _Tropfenden Kessel _sitzen würde und irgendwelche Ratschläge für das Leben von Snape erhalte und die andere treibt es mit ihm."

Hermine lachte. „Seltsam, wie das Leben spielt, nicht? Mich überrascht es nicht, dass sie miteinander reden. Harry schätzt wirklich Severus' Meinung. Selbstverständlich weigert sich Severus. Aber Harry sucht ihn oftmals einfach nur zum Reden auf. Und Severus gibt viel öfters nach, als er zugeben würde."

„Warum?"

Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Du kennst doch Harry. Er hatte sich immer irgendwelchen Vaterfiguren zugewandt und wird es auch weiterhin tun. Seinen eigenen Vater hatte er verloren und dann alle Ersatzväter in ziemlich kurzen Abständen – Sirius, dann Dumbledore, dann Remus. Remus hat ihn am härtesten getroffen, da er einer der letzten Herumtreiber gewesen ist und die letzte Person in seinem Leben, die wirklich James und Lily als Menschen kannte. Ich weiß, er bereut es, sich zu sehr auf James konzentriert zu haben und weniger auf Lily, wenn er denn von ihnen spricht. Aber das weißt du ja bereits. Ich denke… ich denke, jetzt wo Severus wieder in seinem Leben ist, hat er eine weitere Verbindung zu seiner Familie, die letzte lebende Person, die James und Lily kannte. Außerdem weißt du genau, wie schuldig er sich für all das, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, fühlt. So viel böses Blut. Ich denke, er will es wieder gut machen." Ron verzog sein Gesicht. „Keine Angst, ich denke eher weniger, dass er dich als besten Freund ersetzen wird."

„Keine Sorge, deshalb habe ich mir nicht den Kopf zerbrochen." Ron neigte seinen Kopf und betrachtete seine Ex-Freundin. „Du scheinst wirklich glücklich zu sein. Die Art und Weise, wie du über ihn redest… deine Lippe macht diese lustige Sache und kräuselt sich, wenn du versuchst, nicht zu lächeln."

„Tut sie nicht."

„Ich kenne dein Gesicht, Hermine, du wirst es nicht verstecken können. Verberge es nicht und schon gar nicht vor mir. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass wir seit so langer Zeit kein TAG-Treffen mehr hatten."

In den ersten Jahren nach dem Krieg hatten sich die Drei einmal die Woche zum Abendessen getroffen. Sie hatten sich selbst als das TAG- (Tödlich, aber gut) Team bezeichnet und es war ihr Weg die Freundschaft aufrechtzuerhalten. Das war noch vor Ehepartnern oder Karrieren oder Kindern, als sie sich noch alle nach der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen gesehnt hatten und sich von der Welt zurückziehen wollten. So war es für sie einfacher gewesen. Ron hatte recht, es war schon recht lange her.

„Wir müssen unser Team irgendwann noch einmal wieder zusammenrufen", pflichtete ihm Hermine bei. Sie zögerte, bevor sie weiterredete: „Und, du weißt schon, du bist jederzeit am Grimmauldplatz willkommen."

Ron schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Ich kann noch immer nicht, Hermine. Tut mir leid."

„Ich verstehe das. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass das Angebot noch steht und es auch immer tun wird."

„Das tue ich", antwortete Ron lächelnd. Er schielte hinunter auf seine Uhr; es war nicht die, die er zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, sondern die von Fred, die er erhalten hatte. Das Glas war etwas angekratzt von den Trümmern, die ihn erschlagen hatten. Ron würde sie niemals reparieren lassen. „Ich sollte wohl besser zurück in den Laden gehen. Die Sommerferien sind immer recht stressig für uns."

„Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Hermine, als sie aufstand. Sie hatten nichts gegessen, aber das war ja auch nicht der Grund gewesen, warum sie sich getroffen hatten, also brauchten sie es auch nicht vortäuschen. Sie umarmte ihren Freund. „Schick mir eine Eule und wir werden uns alle mal wieder treffen."

„Werde ich", sagte Ron. „Gehst du jetzt zurück zur Arbeit?"

Hermine nickte. „Diese Berichte schreiben sich leider nicht von alleine." Und mit einer weiteren Umarmung wandten sie sich voneinander ab und gingen ihre getrennten Wege.

Ron Weasley wartete bis Hermine davon appariert war, bevor er in seinem Schritt innehielt. Er hatte nicht gelogen, dass es nicht stressig im Laden war oder, dass er zurückkehren sollte. Er hatte sie auch nicht angelogen, als er ihr sagte, er wüsste über sie und Snape Bescheid.

Aber er hatte gelogen, als er sagte, er würde nicht zum Grimmauldplatz gehen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Adresse und apparierte in den Vorgarten. Seit Harrys und Ginnys Auszug war er nicht mehr dort gewesen. Von außen hatte sich nichts verändert, obwohl er stärkere Magie um das Gebäude pulsieren spürte, um irgendwelche Eindringlinge fernzuhalten.

Er überlegte kurz so wie immer einfach hineinzugehen, aber dann erinnerte er sich, es war nicht mehr das Zuhause seiner Schwester und seines Schwagers. Vermutlich konnte er gar nicht mehr einfach so hineingehen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Sehr wohl wissen, dass Anstand bestimmt immer noch der bessere Weg war, auf Snape zuzugehen, klopfte er leicht an die Tür und hoffte auf das Beste.

Es dauerte recht lange, bis Snape die Tür öffnete und dann wirkte seine Handlung aufgeregt und übertrieben.

„Weasley", sagte er rundheraus.

„Snape."

„Ich schätze, es gibt einen Grund für Ihren unangekündigten Besuch?"

„Den gibt es und er ist sogar recht gut", sagte Ron. Er deutete auf die Tür. „Dürfte ich?"

Die reine Tatsache, dass Snape, wenn auch mit einem finsteren Blick, zur Seite trat, um ihn eintreten zu lassen, war ein gutes Zeichen, um vielleicht ein Gespräch führen zu können.

„Ich bin wegen Ihnen und Hermine hier."

_Das „Tödlich, aber gut"-Team stammt aus dem Film „Thank you for Smoking" und wird im Original als MOD (Master of Deaht) Squad betitelt. _

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Ron und Severus führen ein Gespräch, Hermine fällt eine Entscheidung und Severus führt mit einen seiner Schützlingen _die_ Unterhaltung._


	11. Befreiung

***~* Befreiung *~***

Vielleicht war es von Severus zu viel verlangt, dass er und Hermine einfach nur die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen… genießen konnten. Ohne gleich mit dem halb gebackenen Versuch eines gewissen Ronald Weasley, der sichtlich versuchte, sein Territorium zu verteidigen, konfrontiert zu werden. Er wusste, der Junge hatte beinahe seine gesamte Zeit über in Hogwarts irgendwelche Absichten Hermine gegenüber gehegt, selbst wenn er absolut unfähig und stümperhaft in seinem Versuch gewesen war und sie am Ende doch verloren hatte.

_Klingt vertraut, nicht?_, meldete sich seine Stimme zurück. Severus versuchte sie zu ignorieren, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren. _Er ist vermutlich hier, um dir zu sagen, dass du deine schmierigen Todesser-Finger von seiner Ex-Freundin lassen sollst._

Wie unglaublich ritterlich von ihm, überlegte Severus trocken. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an das alte Lied des Sprechenden Hutes: _In Gryffindor, denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut._ Warum beharren die Menschen nur darauf immer diese Eigenschaften hervorzuheben und niemals ihr Verschulden?

Jedenfalls wusste er, sie und Weasley waren während und nach dem Krieg zusammen gewesen. Kurz, nachdem er aus dem Koma aufgewacht war, hatte ihre Trennung es auf die Titelseite des _Propheten_ geschafft und niemand hat jemals die Gründe erfahren. Hermine hatte nie davon gesprochen und Severus hatte niemals nachgefragt. Kurz gesagt, es hatte ihn nicht sonderlich interessiert. Er hatte nie ihre gegenseitige Anziehung zueinander wirklich verstanden. Dennoch verstand Severus durchaus die Verzweiflung und starrsinnige Ansicht eines Mannes, der die Frau, die er liebte, verloren hatte, nur um sie dann wieder zurückgewinnen zu wollen. Er hatte dieses Spiel viele Jahre in seinem Leben selbst gespielt.

Und doch hegte er nicht den Wunsch gegen Weasley zu kämpfen oder ihn noch länger anzustarren. Dieselben stumpfsinnigen Augen, dieselbe lächerliche, mit Sommersprossen übersäte Haut, derselbe ausdruckslose Blick. Weasley hatte sich kein Stück geändert. Was Hermine jemals in ihm gesehen hatte, entzog sich Severus' Verstandes und er stoppte diesen Gedankengang, bevor er sich anfing zu fragen, welche Qualitäten oder, Merlin bewahre, welche Fähigkeiten der Junge hatte, um sie vielleicht zu beeindrucken. Er zog es vor zu glauben, ihre Beziehung war nur ein Zufall von Zeit und Raum und den entsprechenden Umständen gewesen und nichts weiter. Weasley war ihrer nicht würdig, so schlicht und einfach war das. Und es würde keinerlei Möglichkeiten bestehen, ihr… _Arrangement_ mit ihm zu besprechen. Selbst wenn Weasley versuchen sollte es aus ihm heraus zu foltern. Wobei Severus wusste, dass noch nicht einmal Weasley dämlich genug wäre, es zu versuchen.

Die beiden Männer starrten sich sehr lange schweigend an, jeder forderte den jeweils anderen heraus, zuerst das Wort zu ergreifen. Es war eine Taktik, die Severus für viele Jahre als Lehrer angewandt hatte, einen unaufmerksamen Schüler zum Sprechen aufzufordern und somit seine Wut anzuzetteln. Er hatte es zuvor schon bei Weasley mit großartigen Auswirkungen eingesetzt. Als Weasley nicht anbiss, verschränkte Severus seine Arme und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Weasley", durchbrach Severus schließlich das Schweigen.

„Ich werde auch nicht lange bleiben."

„Also?"

Weasley sah sich um. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Flur für dieses Gespräch der perfekte Ort ist. Können wir nicht irgendwo hingehen, wo es nicht so öffentlich ist?"

Severus seufzte theatralisch und deutete Weasley an, ihm in die Küche vom Grimmauldplatz zu folgen. Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, verschränkte er erneut seine Arme und zog wieder drohend, ihn wegen Hermine herauszufordernd, seine Augenbraue hoch.

Severus war ein Mann, der stolz darauf war jemand zu sein, den nichts mehr überraschte, aber Weasleys Worte entwaffneten ihn komplett.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie sich von Hermine fernhalten sollen, oder gegen Sie wettern, weil Sie mit ihr zusammen sind, noch werde ich Ihnen Ihre Vergangenheit vor Augen halten. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und jemand, den ich noch immer sehr liebe. Sie haben sie glücklich gemacht. Und darüber will ich mit Ihnen reden."

Severus schwieg, was Weasley richtigerweise, als eine Einladung zum Weitersprechen interpretierte.

„Seit dem Krieg war sie emotional immer sehr fragil gewesen. Sie hatten sich nie wirklich auf jemanden eingelassen, aus Angst, dass man ihr ihr Herz bricht und sie hat sich auch nicht irgendwelche ehrgeizigen Herausforderungen gesucht, aus Angst zu versagen. Ihnen zu helfen ist das erste große Projekt, welchem sie sich angenommen hat. Ja gut, da war die Sache mit den Hauselfen, aber sie musste nicht allzu schwer dafür arbeiten, denn offengesagt, sie war Hermine Granger und das Ministerium würde sich nicht die Blöße geben einen geschriebenen Gesetzesentwurf von ihr abzulehnen. Sie ist… beeinträchtigt, Snape. Sie gibt sich stark und entschlossen, aber sie ist eine sehr fragile Person.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ernst Ihre Absichten mit ihr sind, und sie hat auch nichts erwähnt, aber ich kenne sie und ich weiß, sie meint es vermutlich ziemlich ernst mit Ihnen. Hermine führt keine lässigen Beziehungen und tut niemals irgendetwas halbherzig. Noch nicht einmal jetzt, nach allem, was passiert ist.

„Ich liebe sie noch immer. Ich werde mich nicht zwischen euch beide stellen, aber ich sorge mich sehr um ihr Wohlergehen. Ich weiß, ich werde niemals mehr mit ihr zusammen sein können, aber ich liebe sie und ich will sie glücklich sehen.

„Wenn Sie sie verletzen…" Weasley trat einen Schritt vor und legte eine Hand nicht allzu zimperlich auf Severus' Arm. „Wenn Sie sie verletzen, dann müssen Sie mir gegenüber Rechenschaft ablegen."

Als er Severus' Arm losließ, nickte er ihm zu und verließ die Küche. Severus hörte seine Fußschritte durch das Wohnzimmer und wie er sich selbst hinausließ.

Severus lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete aus. Niemand war da, also konnte er seine Maske für einen Moment hinablassen. Er mochte Hermine sehr, er fand ihre Gegenwart mehr als nur tolerabel und er merkte, wie er sich immer mehr zu ihr hingezogen fühlte. Er war, was sie betraf, definitiv besitzergreifend, genau wie er es bei allem, was ihm gehörte, war.

Ihm gehörte… gehörte sie wirklich zu ihm? Weasley schien das zu denken. Severus fragte sich flüchtig, ob er mutig genug war sich genau diese Tatsache, dass sie wohlmöglich zu ihm gehörte, auch einzugestehen.

_Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie dich auch verlässt,_ hörte er seine Stimme sagen. _Legst du wirklich so viel Wert darauf, was dieser verfluchte Ronald Weasley zu diesem Thema zu sagen hat?_

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Severus Nein gesagt, dass die Meinungen und Rückschlüsse eines Weasleys, eines jeden Weasleys, sich unterhalb seiner Beachtung befanden. Aber er musste den Jungen dafür bewundern zu ihm gekommen zu sein, dafür, ihm von Hermines emotionalem Zustand zu erzählen (sie war, was das anging ziemlich verschlossen), und ihn zu warnen sie vorsichtig zu behandeln. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor Weasleys Drohung (_Ronald Weasley drohte ihm – ha!)_, aber wie bei jeder Unterhaltung lag die Bedeutung oftmals unter der Oberfläche der gesprochenen Worte.

Hermine hegte Gefühle für ihn, und wenn er jetzt seine Karten richtig ausspielte, dann konnten sie sich zu etwas weitaus Bedeutungsvolleren weiterentwickeln.

_Und Weasley liebte sie noch immer_, bemerkte die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, es war die Stimme, die ihn immer mit Zweifel und Furcht fütterte. _Wenn du das hier versaust, wird er warten._

* * *

Leopold Rosier starrte auf das kleine Pergamentstück in seinen Händen. Er hatte den Brief öfter als er zählen konnte gelesen, aber dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden.

Sein Hogwarts-Brief.

Obwohl solch ein Ereignis bei jedem anderen elfjährigen Kind Freude und Aufregung im Herzen ausgelöst hätte, so füllte es Leopolds Herz mit Furcht. Er würde dann nicht mehr bei seiner Schwester Ermengarde sein können. Er wusste, _wusste_ es einfach, dass seine Schwester Brigita nicht mehr wirklich in Hogwarts war. Er wusste es, denn als sie noch da war, da hatte sie ihm jeden Tag eine Eule geschickt. Nach einigen Monaten während ihres zweiten Jahres hatte er keine Briefe mehr von seiner Schwester erhalten und fast ein Jahr lang nichts mehr von ihr gehört.

Leopold war sich sicher, sie war noch am Leben. Wenn er nach Hogwarts kam, dann konnte er vielleicht herausfinden, wo sie wirklich war. Er war sich sicher, Mr. Snape wusste es, aber er würde ihm nicht sagen, wo sie sich befand oder was mit ihr passiert war. Mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit war ihr etwas zugestoßen.

Ja, er würde warten. Leopold war sehr gut darin auf die guten Dinge zu warten und jetzt musste er nur noch ein paar Wochen mehr warten.

* * *

Hermine saß inmitten der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung in ihrem Audit-Büro an ihrem Schreibtisch und überprüfte die Verweise für ihren Bericht. Jeder Satz musste durch ihre Verweise, die Notizen und Interviews und Dokumente, die sie während ihrer Befragungen gesammelt hatte, gestützt werden. Selbst kleine, offensichtliche Dinge, wie die Lage des Waisenhauses musste verwiesen und gegengeprüft werden. Es war gelinde gesagt ein mühsamer Aufwand.

Sie ließ ihre Gedanken zu etwas wandern, was Severus ihr an dem Abend… an dem sie zusammengekommen waren, gesagt hatte.

_Sie wurden nicht dazu geboren eine Bürokratin zu sein, Hermine. Ihre Karriere dort zu verbringen ist eine Verschwendung Ihrer Talente und Intelligenz._

Mit seiner Meinung, dies hier sei nicht unbedingt die stimulierendste Arbeit, hatte er recht behalten. Aber es war eine sichere Arbeit. Es war für das Ministerium. Sie hatte solch große Hoffnungen gehabt, die Organisation von Innen heraus ändern zu können. Stattdessen saß sie hier, prüfte Quellen in einem Bericht, der sobald er geschrieben worden war, ungelesen weggeschlossen wurde. Die Vorschläge würden niemals umgesetzt werden. War es da überhaupt noch sinnvoll weiterzumachen?

Sie wollte das hier nicht mehr tun. Das Problem war, sie wusste nicht, was sie stattdessen tun sollte. Und bis sie das nicht tat, konnte sie auch weiterhin hier arbeiten, Berichte schreiben und Referenzen prüfen und sie dann einreichen, damit sie irgendwo abgelegt wurden. Nur bis sie irgendwas Besseres gefunden hatte.

Hermine sah sich in dem Großraumbüro um und erinnerte sich daran, dass in den früheren Jahren Harry Hexen und Zauberer gesehen hatte, die die Anti-Muggelgeborenen-Flugblätter genau in diesem Raum vorbereitet hatten. Flugblätter, mit denen man versucht hatte, die Zauberwelt in England einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen und sich die Unterstützung derer zu sichern, um Menschen, wie sie einer war, auszurotten. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie in den Gerichtssälen in den unteren Etagen, gesehen hatte, dass Muggelgeborene nur deshalb zu dem Dementoren-Kuss verurteilt worden waren, weil sie das Verbrechen begangen hatten, keine magischen Eltern zu besitzen. Sie erinnerte sich an die Poster. Greifern. „Unerwünschter Nummer Eins." Umbridge. Die Mysterienabteilung. Fudge. Scrimgeour. _Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen._ Arthur Weasley, der bis zum Abgang Fudges und bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo all seine Kinder beinahe erwachsen waren, niemals auch nur eine Beförderung erhalten hatte. Yaxley. Thicknesse. Die Statue, die einmal das Atrium des Ministeriums geziert hatte – Zauberer, die die Muggel-Bevölkerung unterdrückt hielten. Nach dem Krieg gab es noch immer Korruption, Pro-Reinblütler-Gesetze und die nicht enden wollende Bürokratie. Todesser-Liebhaber hatten noch immer viel zu großen Einfluss. Kriegswaisen wurden abgeschoben, damit sie in den Katakomben von heruntergekommenen Gebäuden verrotten konnten.

Warum war sie noch hier?

Plötzlich stand sie auf. Sie betrachtete die Hexen und Zauberer, die hier mit ihr im Büro arbeiteten, unaufhörlich irgendwelche Berichte schrieben, die niemals gelesen wurden. War das hier wirklich der Ort, wo sie wahrhaftig sein wollte?

Nein. Sie wusste vielleicht bisher noch nicht, wo sie stattdessen sein wollte, aber alles außer das hier würde genügen.

Besonnen entledigte sie sich ihrer Robe vom Ministerium und legte sie über die Rückenlehne ihres Stuhles, wodurch sie nur noch in ihrem Muggel-Kostüm dastand. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, legte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf und verschwand durch die Tür.

Es war leichtsinnig, es war dumm, es war verantwortungslos. Aber, oh Gott, es war befreiend.

* * *

„Also bist du einfach so… gegangen?"

„Ich bin gegangen!" Hermine sprach mit solch einer Euphorie, die Severus noch nie zuvor an ihr gesehen hatte. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich bin einfach… gegangen. Ich habe meine Feder niedergelegt, meinen Zauberstab genommen, habe zu niemandem ein Wort gesagt und bin einfach… gegangen. Und ich werde nicht wieder zurückgehen!"

Severus nickte langsam. Sie saßen in ihrem Zimmer in den beiden Ohrensesseln von dem Kamin, lange, nachdem die Kinder bereits im Bett verschwunden waren.

Das sah ihr ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Die Hermine, die er kannte, war eine Planerin, methodisch und sie tat nie etwas, ohne vorher sämtliche Möglichkeiten und Konsequenzen abgewogen zu haben.

Er wusste genug aus seiner Unterhaltung mit Lovegood und seinen eigenen Nachforschungen in der Psychologie, dass solche außergewöhnlichen Handlungen oftmals das Ergebnis von einem erheblichen emotionalen Ungleichgewicht waren. War sie emotional verwirrt?

_Würde das nicht jeder sein, der mit dir schläft?_, fragte die Stimme aus seinem Hinterkopf.

_Ich zwinge sie nicht dazu,_ dachte er. Sie hatte ihn freiwillig und aus vollkommen freien Stücken in ihr Bett eingeladen. Und mit einem innerlichen Lächeln bemerkte er: Und das _recht_ häufig. Nicht, dass er sich beschwerte.

Dennoch konnte Severus das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das noch mehr dahinter steckte. Er war nicht sonderlich geübt darin über Gefühle zu sprechen, aber… also, immerhin sorgte er sich um sie. Doch er wusste, er musste vorsichtig sein. Weasley hatte gesagt, nach dem Krieg sei sie emotional fragil gewesen. Außerdem war er ein Slytherin. Alles, was er tat war kalkuliert und mit Bedacht.

„Hat dich irgendwas inspiriert das zu tun?", fragte er langsam mit gleichbleibender und ruhiger Stimme.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie war noch immer euphorisch und strahlte Energie aus, ein sicheres Zeichen für Severus, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich habe einfach nur dort gesessen, bedeutungslose Referenzen für einen sinnlosen Bericht gegeneinander abgeglichen und habe mich gefragt, warum ich das hier eigentlich tue? Es ist genau so, wie du gesagt hast, es ist reinste Verschwendung. Ich könnte wirklich viel wichtigere Dinge in meinem Leben machen und ich tue sie nicht."

Also das, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie dazu inspiriert. Das könnte jetzt entweder sehr gut oder sehr schlecht sein.

„Also bist du gegangen und… was hast du dann gemacht?"

„Ich bin einfach durch London gelaufen. Muggel-London. Ich bin alleine an der Themse vorbeigegangen, habe die Millenniumbrücke überquert und bin dann auf der anderen Seite weitergelaufen. Ich habe die Tatsache, in diesem Moment rein gar nichts tun zu müssen, einfach nur genossen. Es war… schön."

Severus nickte. „Es klingt sehr befreiend."

„Genau das ist es! Das ist genau das Wort, welches mir immer wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gelaufen ist. Befreiend. Ich habe keine Arbeit, keinen Plan, keine Ahnung, was ich als Nächstes tun sollte…" Ihr freudiges Gesicht begann bei diesen Worten zusammenzufallen, als ob sie durch das laute Aussprechen erst die Folgen ihrer Taten vollkommen verstehen würde. Als sie dann wieder sprach, war es sehr langsam und sie hatte ihre Augen aufgerissen und ihre Züge fielen mit jedem folgenden Wort immer weiter zusammen. „Ich habe keine Arbeit… ich habe keinen Plan… ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich als Nächstes tun soll… ich bin ohne ein Wort einfach von dort verschwunden… oh Gott!"

Ihr Blick war gezeichnet von Erschütterung und sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Ihre Schultern begannen zu zittern und ihre Atmung war langsam und schwerfällig, genau, wie jemand atmete, der versuchte, irgendwelche Tränen zu unterdrücken.

Scheiße. Severus sah sich jetzt mit dem aller schlimmsten Schrecken, den die Welt bieten konnte, konfrontiert: eine weinende Frau. Sein erster Gedanke war, sie zu fragen, _warum_ sie weinte, aber deklarierte ihn recht schnell als selbstmörderisch. _Denk nach, Severus, denk nach!_

Die Eingebung traf ihn wie ein Blitz, als sich Severus vor sie kniete und ihre Unterarme umfasste, um ihr Gesicht sichtbar zu machen. Es war aufgedunsen und gerötet, ihre Augen waren aufgequollen und ihre Nase lief.

Severus dachte noch immer, sie sah einfach ausgesprochen schön aus.

„Ich – ich bin noch nie dermaßen unvernünftig gewesen", schnappte sie nach Luft. „Niemals."

Severus schlang jetzt seine Arme um sie und wog sie sanft vor und zurück, platzierte einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Kopf.

„Ich… was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich kann ja wohl kaum ein Empfehlungsschreiben bekommen und wer würde schon jemanden einstellen, der einfach so, wenn ihr gerade danach ist, aufsteht und einfach verschwindet? Ich habe alles vermasselt! Ich habe mein Leben ruiniert!"

_Oh Gott, jetzt lass nur nicht zu, dass sie sich einredete, ich hätte ihr Leben ruiniert. Also schön, alter Mann, atme, beruhige dich und sage ihr, wie töricht sie sich wegen dem Ganzen anstellte._

„Törichtes Mädchen", flüsterte er fürsorglich in ihr Ohr.

_Toll gemacht,_ zischte er stumm.

„Du bist Hermine Granger, eine Kriegsheldin und ein gefeiertes Mitglied in der Zaubergesellschaft. Jeder fähige Arbeitgeber würde sich überschlagen, um dich anzustellen."

Hermine schüttelte lediglich mit ihrem Kopf. „Nicht, nachdem das hier im _Propheten_ breitgetreten worden ist, und du weißt, es wird so sein, denn jeder meiner verdammte Schritte wird verfolgt, damit auch jeder zusehen kann."

Severus' Arme festigten ihren Griff, als er sie wog. Sie hatten bis jetzt bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal miteinander geschlafen, und doch war das hier, sie weinend vor dem Kaminfeuer zu halten, viel intimer als alles andere, was er bisher mit ihr erlebt hatte.

Ein weinendes Kind zu beruhigen war etwas anderes, als eine weinende Geliebte zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot", jammerte sie. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll und ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was als Nächstes passieren wird."

Severus küsste sie erneut auf den Kopf, strich mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. _Was würdest du in dieser Situation zu einem Slytherin sagen? Ich würde Logik benutzen, alle Fakten auf den Tisch legen. Wird das auch mit einem Gryffindor funktionieren? Keine Ahnung, außer es herauszufinden._

„Ich weiß, es kann etwas beängstigend sein, keinen Plan zu haben. Besonders für dich." Sie schnaubte leise, was er als ein leichtes Lachen interpretierte. „Aber das Schöne an dieser Situation ist, du musst nichts heute Abend oder morgen oder übermorgen entscheiden. Du brauchst nicht wirklich das Geld, oder?"

Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

Logik schien bei ihr zu funktionieren, also entschied er, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Und du hast doch etwas… was ist mit diesem Projekt hier? Fünfzehn verängstigten Kindern zu zeigen, was es heißt ein Mensch zu sein, ist etwas, was sonst noch niemand auf dieser Welt bereit war zu tun."

„Außer dir", rief sie.

„Ja, außer mir, was dich auch so außergewöhnlich macht." Er betonte dies mit einem Kuss. „Deshalb wollte ich dich auch als Erster für dieses Projekt haben. Verbringe deine Tage hier. Hilf den Kindern dabei sich auf die Welt, auf Hogwarts vorzubereiten. Merlin alleine weiß, ich brauche mehr helfende Hände hier und um absolut ehrlich zu sein, Hermine", er zog sich zurück und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, damit er sie direkt ansehen konnte, „du bist die beste Lehrerin, die ich mir für sie wünschen könnte."

Sie lachte und weinte gleichzeitig und fiel in Severus' Arme, bis sie bei ihm unten auf dem Boden saß.

„Bleibe hier und hilf ihnen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Bleibe hier bei mir."

Er hoffte, sie konnte nicht fühlen, wie viel schneller sein Herz raste, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Sie nickte, aber blickte nicht zu ihm auf. Er war dankbar, dass sie es nicht tat.

Aber sie sagte ja, sie war einverstanden hier bei ihm zu bleiben. Er hatte eine Regel gebrochen, er hatte direkt um das gebeten, was er wollte und sie hatte ja gesagt.

Also das war befreiend.

Am nächsten Morgen wusste er nicht, ob er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen oder vor Erleichterung in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

* * *

Hermine war in Panik geraten, als sie begriff, was sie am Vortag getan hatte. Sie war einfach ohne ein Wort von ihrem Arbeitsplatz verschwunden. Severus' beruhigende Worte waren genau das gewesen, was sie gebraucht hatte. Nach dem Krieg hatte sie so viel Zeit in ihrem eigenen Kopf verbracht, Gefühle unterdrückt, damit sie sie nicht spüren, keinen Schmerz ertragen musste. Sie hatte bereits zu viel Schmerz in ihrem jungen Leben erfahren. Als die Erkenntnis sie letzte Nacht traf, war sie darunter zerbrochen. Die Scham und Überraschung von ihrem eigenen Handeln hatte sie dermaßen überwältigt und zum ersten Mal seit dem Krieg hatte sie keinen Plan gehabt. Sie fühlte sich entblößt. Sie fühlte sich nicht sicher. Und das Gefühl der Sicherheit war seit dem Krieg ihre aller oberste Priorität gewesen.

Aber dann war er da gewesen, hatte sie ohne ein Urteil in seine Arme geschlossen und hatte ihr gesagt, es würde alles wieder gut werden Er hatte sie dazu ermutigt zu ihm in den Grimmauldplatz zu kommen, ihm zu helfen, den Kindern zu helfen, zumindest fürs Erste. Sie mochte diesen Gedanken. Das hier war, gewissermaßen, ihre Idee gewesen und sie wollte es erfolgreich sehen. Sie hatte sich schuldig gefühlt, dass obwohl sie das hier alles organisiert hatte, sie nur an den Abenden da war, um den Kindern ein Kapitel vorzulesen. Jetzt konnte sie ihnen den ganzen Tag über helfen, jeden Einzelnen von ihnen kennenlernen.

Und er hatte sie gefragt zu bleiben. Ihm zuliebe. Sie war sich sicher, er wollte es nicht laut sagen, also hatte sie es nicht angesprochen. Er hatte vermutlich nur versucht ihren Zusammenbruch, ihr Geheule, aufzuhalten. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Severus es sonderlich mochte, weinende Frauen in seinen Armen zu halten. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, wenn es nicht unausweichlich war, niemals zu weinen und schon gar nicht vor anderen. Seit über dreißig Jahren hatte es immer nur eine Frau in Severus Snapes Herzen gegeben und anhand der Patroni, die er immer in den Fluren hinterließ, damit diese auf die schlafenden Kinder aufpassen konnten, war sie noch immer diejenige, die sein Herz hielt. Es war einfach sinnlos sich emotional auf jemanden einzulassen, der diese Gefühle niemals würde erwidern können.

Gegenseitige Leidenschaft, ein Verlangen eine hilfsbedürftige Bevölkerungsschicht zu helfen und ein verständnisvolles Ohr. Das war sicher. Das würde genug sein.

Hermine warf sich in die Arbeit. Sie erkannte, die Kinder verfolgten einen geregelten Tagesablauf. Severus erklärte, ein Tagesablauf gab den Kindern Stabilität, besonders denjenigen, die ihre Eltern verloren hatten. Kreacher bereitete ihnen um neun Uhr am langen Küchentisch das Frühstück zu, morgens hatten die Kinder, die älter als acht Jahre waren eine Therapiestunde mit Luna, während die Jüngeren von Neville oder Severus (schon bald würden es entweder Neville oder Hermine sein) unterrichtet wurden. Nachmittags wurde dann getauscht. Die älteren Kinder mussten in den Unterricht, während die Jüngeren zur Therapie gingen. Abendessen gab es um sechs Uhr, gefolgt von Hermines gewöhnlicher Lesestunde um halb sieben. Gegen halb acht gingen die Kinder nach oben in ihre Zimmer, um sich auf das Bett vorzubereiten.

Hermine überraschte es, wie eigenständig sie alle waren. Für Kinder, die noch zu jung für Hogwarts waren, waren sie sehr unabhängig. Sie standen alleine auf, duschten, zogen sich an und gingen auch ohne zusätzliche Hilfe oder Überwachung eines Erwachsenen alleine zu Bett. Severus erklärte ihr, dies wurde aus zweierlei Gründen getan: erstens, als er noch alleine mit ihnen war, da konnte er ihnen nicht dabei behilflich sein; und zweitens, war es seine Aufgabe sie zur Eigenständigkeit zu erziehen. Es würde für sie eine einfachere Umstellung in Hogwarts sein.

Hogwarts. Nur ein Schüler würde dieses Jahr dorthin gehen. Leopold Rosier. Er war ein ruhiger Junge, der nicht von der Seite seiner Schwester wich. Der sprichwörtliche Hippogreif, der sich im Raum befand, war der, dass seine andere Schwester eine Prostituierte in der Nockturngasse war. Es war etwas, von dem Severus Hermine verboten hatte es Leopold oder Ermengarde gegenüber zu erwähnen.

_„Sie werden die Wahrheit zwangsläufig erfahren, Severus", hatte Hermine protestiert. „Würde es nicht besser sein, sie erfahren es von jemandem, den sie kennen und vertrauen?"_

_Severus hatte mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, seine Augen brannten und seine Stimme war viel zu ruhig. „Wenn sie erst einmal erfahren, was mit den Menschen passiert, die aus meiner Obhut verschwinden, dann sind sie bereits zerbrochen, bevor sie eine Chance haben richtig anzufangen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie, bevor sie von hier verschwinden, bereits aufgegeben haben. Sie haben sich diese Unschuld verdient."_

_„Aber das ist genau die Sache, Severus, niemand von ihnen ist unschuldig." Er antwortete ihr nicht darauf. _

_„Wäre es wirklich so unmöglich für dich sie hierher zu bringen?", hatte Hermine flüsternd gefragt. _

_Severus wandte sich von ihr ab und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand, ein seltener Ausbruch seiner Wut. „Ja", hatte er in einem Ton gesagt, der mehr als nur ein einziges Wort, übermittelte. Es trug eine Warnung: Frag mich nicht noch einmal._

_Also tat Hermine das auch nicht. Sie hatte sich herumgedreht und hatte ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer verlassen._

* * *

Er hasste es seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, seine wahre Beherrschung vor irgendwem zu verlieren. Als ein Professor hatte er nie wirklich seine Beherrschung gegenüber einem Schüler verloren. Die Beleidigungen und finsteren Blicke und all die anderen, nun, Bestrafungen hatten sich so in ihm eingeschlichen, dass sie lediglich nur noch Reaktionen auf die kleineren Verärgerungen in seinem Leben waren.

Und sie hatten die Menschen erfolgreich von ihm ferngehalten, was immer gut war, wenn man zu allererst als ein Spion fungierte. _Und wenn du weißt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bevor sie dich verlassen – bevor sie dich verlässt_, sagte die Stimme.

Dennoch war er enttäuscht von sich, so vor Hermines Augen seine Fassung zu verlieren. Es war mehr als er jemals Preis gegeben hatte, wenn ihm ein Schüler oder, wenn selbst Potter einen seiner nervigsten oder Longbottom einen seinen idiotischsten Tage hatte. Er hatte eine Reaktion von ihr erwartet, die ihm sagte, er sollte sich verziehen, die ihm sagte, dass niemand so mit ihr redete.

_Zu verschwinden,_ mischte sich die Stimme ein.

Es wäre vermutlich für einen Mann verrückt seinem eigenen Gehirn zu sagen, es sollte die Klappe halten, oder?

Aber Hermine war nicht verschwunden. Sie hatte ihn nicht angeschrien. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal geantwortet. Sie hatte ihn lediglich angesehen, ihre Augen gefüllt mit Verständnis und Enttäuschung und war ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet und das machte es ungemein schlimmer. Enttäuschung war immer schlimmer als Wut, egal woher sie kam.

Und doch konnte er jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Ein neues Schuljahr stand vor der Tür und er musste mit Leopold reden.

Er war ein schlauer Junge, blieb meistens für sich und kümmerte sich um seine jüngere Schwester. Severus wagte zu hoffen, dass er es vielleicht schaffen könnte, das Radar der anderen zu unterfliegen und es länger als seine Vorgänger in Hogwarts aushalten würde. Wenn er es nur bis zu den ZAGs schaffen würde, dann hätte er die Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft.

Severus hatte sich auch entschieden aus seinem neuen legalen Status seinen Nutzen zu ziehen und wollte ihm etwas anbieten, was er seinen anderen Schützlingen nicht hatte bieten können, etwas, was jetzt für ihn legal war und dem Jungen vielleicht etwas Frieden verschaffen könnte. Es war etwas, was Hermine und Potter bereits vor Monaten, als sie dieses Unterfangen in Angriff genommen hatten, vorschlugen. Eine legale Namensänderung.

Severus stimmte zu, für den Jungen war es die beste Hoffnung, und wenn es für ihn funktionierte, dann würde er darauf bestehen, dass die anderen seinem Beispiel folgten. Aber er würde ihn oder jemand anderen niemals dazu zwingen. Familiennamen trugen in der Zauberwelt eine große Bedeutung und Blutlinien schenkte man noch immer Beachtung und wurden ausdrücklich betont, was in Severus' Augen ziemlich schwachsinnig war. (_Sagte der sogenannte Halbblut-Prinz_, kicherte die Stimme) Einen Zauberer darum zu bitten seinen Familiennamen aufzugeben, wäre ähnlich ihn ihm darum zu bitten etwas Heiliges aufzugeben, selbst wenn es durch Krieg und Terrorismus verschmutzt worden war. Es musste die Entscheidung des Jungen sein. Das war das Mindeste, was er ihm schuldete.

Schließlich saßen sie sich am Küchentisch gegenüber. Severus betrachtete den Jungen. Er war dünn, viel zu dünn, trotz seiner gebesserten Lebensumständen, tief liegende graue Augen und sandblondes Haar. Severus dachte, er sah Remus während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts etwas ähnlich, wenn sein junger Körper von den gewaltigen Verwandlungen ausgemergelt und er bereits von der höflichen Zaubergesellschaft gemieden worden war. Es war eine Schande, es noch einmal alles zu sehen.

Dieselben leeren Augen, dasselbe vom Leben gezeichnete Gesicht, welches in den wenigen Jahren bereits zu viel gesehen hatte. Die schlanken Schultern, die bereits Lasten trugen, die nicht einmal ein erwachsener Mann ertragen konnte. Und jetzt war er im Zuge die Höhle des Löwen (und das wörtlich) zu betreten.

Severus begann mit der Rede, die er all seinen Schützlingen gab, die nach Hogwarts gingen. Sie veränderte sich nur wenig von Jahr zu Jahr.

„Ich weiß, ich muss dir die Dinge nicht schönreden, Leopold, also werde ich es auch nicht. Dein Name – der Name deines Vaters – ist bereits den meisten Schülern dort bekannt. Einige von ihnen haben durch seine Hand Familienmitglieder verloren. Ich erzähle dir dass nicht, damit du dich schlecht fühlst, da ich weiß, dass du es bereits weißt. Ich erzähle es dir, weil ich möchte, dass du vorbereitet bist.

„Hogwarts ist nicht mehr der sichere Ort für alle Schüler, der er einmal war. Der Krieg ist noch frisch verankert in den Erinnerungen und vergiss nicht, die Ereignisse des Krieges wurden von dem Orden des Phönix geschrieben. Jedoch kannst du dich an deinen Vater erinnern, wissend, dass die anderen in der Schule, ihn nur als einen Todesser kennen, der Unschuldige ermordet hat und dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt ist. Für sie ist er einfach nur böse und infolgedessen wirst auch du es sein.

„Schüler aus meiner Obhut scheinen von Slytherins abzustammen und werden für gewöhnlich auch nach Slytherin sortiert. Das ist sowohl ein Segen, als auch ein Fluch. Es ist ein Segen, weil dich der Rest der Schule wie jeden anderen Slytherin behandeln wird und dadurch wird das Haus äußerst engstirnig und beschützend, was seine Bewohner betrifft. Jedoch sind die Slytherins wütend, dass der Name des Hauses jetzt für immer mit dem Dunklen Lord in Verbindung gebracht wird. Und wenn ein Kind eines Todessers dort beginnt, handeln sie. Sie werden niemals eine Möglichkeit auslassen, zu zeigen, dass sie selbst keine Todesser sind und sie tun dies, indem sie öffentlich die Kinder der Todesser missbrauchen und bloßstellen und erniedrigen.

„Du, Leopold, bist ein gebranntes Kind.

„Schulleiterin McGonagall ist in der Regel verständnisvoll, sie hat allerdings die Angewohnheit in Situationen, in denen Schüler wie du beteiligt sind, einfach wegzusehen. Hogwarts Protokoll besagt, alle Beschwerden sollen den Hauslehrern gemeldet werden, aber ich warne dich jetzt und hier, dass Horace Slughorn dir nur so weit helfen wird, wie er glaubt, dass du ihm irgendwann in der Zukunft von Nutzen sein könntest. Da auch er in dir deinen Vater sehen wird, wird er nicht versuchen, dir zu helfen. Er hat es bisher für keinen der Schüler aus meiner Obhut getan, deine Schwester Brigita mit eingeschlossen und ich glaube nicht, dass er sich für dich ändern wird. Andere Schüler, andere Slytherins, werden dir jeden Anreiz bieten, für gewöhnlich den negativen, um dich davon abzuhalten, Hilfe zu holen. Wenn die Schulleiterin davon erfährt, ist der Schüler entweder für gewöhnlich bereits verschwunden oder hat sich gerächt und wurde dann von der Schule verwiesen.

„Ich habe dir hier ein trauriges Bild gemalt, Leopold. Ich will dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Du bist robust und ich glaube, du kannst das überleben. Jeder, der aus meiner Obhut kommt, weiß, wie er überleben kann. Sie halten nicht durch, weil sie aufgeben wollen und weil die Meinung anderer sie definiert. Anstatt das zu akzeptieren, Leopold, dränge ich dich dazu es zu überwinden.

„Springe nicht auf ihre Sticheleien an. Wenn sie deine Familie erwähnen, dann ignoriere sie. Wenn sie dich angreifen, dann schlage nicht zurück. Halte dich zurück und wähle dir mit Bedacht deine Verbündeten aus. Behalte im Hinterkopf, manche werden versuchen deine Freundschaft zu gewinnen, nur um dich in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. Sei skeptisch, aber nicht paranoid. Halte deine Ohren offen. Sag nur wenig. Halte dich bedeck. Mache dich gut in deinen Fächern. Die Lehrer sind williger Schülern mit guten Noten zu helfen, als denen mit schlechten Noten, egal wie der Familiennamen lautet. Du hast mehr Vorurteile vor dir, die du überkommen musst, also musst du viel mehr arbeiten, damit sie diese vergessen.

„Der Familienname ist ein anderes Thema, welches ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde. Du hast Glück, dass die Privatleben der meisten Todesser, deiner Eltern eingeschlossen, niemals veröffentlicht wurde. Damals hatte man kein Interesse und heute besteht es so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Menschen lernen, wenn sie den Namen hören, und verknüpfen es gleich. Die meisten deiner Familienmitglieder haben ihren Namen geändert. Ich biete dir diese Möglichkeit an, ich kann dir nicht versichern, dass es dich verschonen wird, aber ich möchte, dass du darüber nachdenkst."

Er beendete seinen Vortrag. Der Junge sah von dem, was Severus ihm erzählt hatte, nicht verängstigt aus. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sah… entschlossen aus. Leopold Rosier war ein Slytherin, sollte Severus jemals einen gesehen haben; man unterrichtete nicht fast zwanzig Jahre in Hogwarts ohne vorhersagen zu können, in welchem Haus eine Person einsortiert werden würde. Slytherins waren keine Feiglinge. Dieses Wort befand sich nicht in ihrem Vokabular.

Wehe jemand war dumm genug und betitelte Severus mit dem F-Wort. Er hatte das Gefühl, Leopold Rosier war da ganz ähnlich.

Letztendlich ergriff der Junge das Wort: „Wenn ich meinen Familiennamen ändere, Sir, würde sich dann auch Ermengardes ändern?"

„Nicht, wenn sie nicht dieselbe Entscheidung trifft. Wenn sie an der Reihe ist, werde ich ihr dieselbe Wahl stellen."

Leopold nickte. „Sie denken, die Menschen werden mich weniger hassen, wenn ich meinen Familiennamen ändere?"

Severus wählte seine nächsten Worte vorsichtig. „Ich glaube, sie werden nicht sofort deine Abstammung erkennen, wenn sie nicht deinen Namen wissen und daher wirst du für sie weniger ein Ziel sein. Aber das kann ich dir nicht garantieren. Es gibt noch immer andere Möglichkeiten es dennoch herauszufinden."

Der Junge dachte lange angestrengt nach. Severus war gerade dabei ihm zu sagen, er soll sich ein paar Tage Zeit nehmen, als die Junge sagte: „Was würde mein neuer Namen sein?"

Severus hatte sehr viel darüber nachgedacht. Wenn es ihre Wahl war, den Namen zu ändern, dann sollten sie sich auch den neuen Namen aussuchen dürfen. „Das überlasse ich ganz dir, Leopold."

„Kannten Sie meine Mutter, Sir?"

Severus nickte langsam. „Ja. Nicht sehr gut, aber ich kannte sie."

„Wie war ihr Name? Bevor sie meinen Vater geheiratet hatte?"

„Vivienne", flüsterte er. „Vivienne Clairemont."

„Hat der Name dieselben Probleme? Clairemont?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Ich glaube, es ist sogar ein Muggel-Familienname. Deine Mutter war ein Halbblut. Sie hielt es versteckt." Sie war auch keine Todesserin gewesen, nicht, dass es irgendeinen Unterschied für das Ministerium dargestellt hatte. Es war anscheinend ein Verbrechen, mit einem verheiratet gewesen zu sein.

„Dann will ich das sein", sagte Leopold. „Leopold Clairemont. "

„Bist du dir sicher? Ein Familienname ist etwas Wertvolles, man sollte sich dem nicht leichtfertig entledigen."

„Für mich, Sir, kann die Kette um meinen Hals nicht schnell genug entfernt werden."

* * *

Er wusste, er sollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Nach seinem kleinen Anfall im Wohnzimmer war sie auf Distanz gegangen. _Sie denkt wahrscheinlich, du wirst ihr als Nächstes eine scheuern_, bemerkte die Stimme. _Und_, fügte sie hinzu, _hattest du es nicht gewollt, um dieses Mädchen zum Schweigen zu bringen?_

Severus wurde bei diesem Gedanken wütend. „Niemals", sagte er laut. Er hatte in seinem gesamten Leben nicht einmal seine Hand gegen eine Frau erhoben und würde es auch niemals tun, selbst wenn er provoziert wurde, denn er war nicht sein verfluchter Vater.

Er setzte sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare, bevor er daran zog und seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abstützte. _Verfluchte Scheiße_. Sie hatte ihn so enttäuscht angesehen. Nach all den Beleidigungen, die er ihr die Jahre über ins Gesicht geworfen hatte, jedes Mal, wenn er sie angeschrien, wenn er versuchte hatte, sie nur aus Spaß zu beleidigen, hatte sie ausgerechnet das hier enttäuscht.

Er fand, er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass sie von ihm enttäuscht war. Es hatte ihn bisher bei niemandem gestört, nicht seit Lily. Wie überaus seltsam.

Er hatte nicht seine Faust gegen die Wand gehauen, weil er wütend auf sie war. Er hatte es getan, weil er wütend auf sich selbst war und manchmal fühlte er sich so unglaublich _hilflos,_ dass er es nicht länger aushalten konnte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie es wusste. Er fragte sich, ob sie dachte, er sei wütend auf sie.

Ein erschöpfter Verstand und der Mangel an Erfahrung, was solche Dinge anging, sagten ihm, er sollte lieber bis zum Morgen warten, um die Angelegenheit zu klären. Sie hatte noch immer ihre Wohnung in Kent. Vermutlich war sie dorthin zurückgekehrt, da sie ihm gegenüber immer erwähnt hatte, wenn sie in ihrem Zimmer übernachten würde. Das bedeutete, Severus war der einzige Erwachsene in diesem Haus und er wollte das nicht über das Flohnetzwerk oder einen Patronus erledigen, also musste es so oder so bis zum nächsten Morgen warten. Dann, so wusste er, könnte es vielleicht schon zu spät sein. Wenn er sich auf seine bisherigen Erfahrungen stützen konnte, dann wusste er, es war bereits zu spät. Sie hatte ihn vermutlich schon als eine Zeitverschwendung abgeschrieben.

Als er die Stufen mit der Absicht gleich eine Flasche zu öffnen, die er in seinem Nachttisch versteckte, hinauftrottete, überlegte er sich, was das zwischen ihnen nur war. Waren sie Geliebte? Freunde mit besonderen Vorzügen? War das hier eine Beziehung? Severus hatte in seinem Erwachsenendasein noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt, also würde er es nicht wissen, selbst wenn es ihm in den Hintern biss. Was dachte sie, was sie waren? Das war vermutlich die relevantere Sorge. Er war bereit alles zu nehmen, was sie ihm anbot, aber es war schwer zu wissen, was es war. Sie hatte erklärt, sie hätte sich diesem Projekt hier verschrieben, aber jetzt, wo das zwischen ihnen stand… wer konnte ihm schon sagen, ob sie das Projekt fortsetzen würde, sollte er das hier vermasseln? Die Kinder hatten bereits eine Verbindung zu ihr aufgebaut; er wollte nicht, dass sie die Kleinen verließ.

_Und vielleicht,_ sagte er der hoffnungsvolle Teil seines Verstandes, der sich nur recht selten zu Wort meldete, _vielleicht willst du ja auch, dass sie dich nicht verlässt._

In was war er diesmal nur hineingeraten?

Als er die erste Etage erreichte, zauberte er seinen Patronus und wandte sich an seine eigene Zimmertür, aber hielt inne, als er sah, dass ihre Tür nur angelehnt und das Licht eingeschaltet war. Sie ließ nie das Licht brennen, es sei denn sie war hier und was die Tür betraf… war das eine Einladung?

Der Teil von ihm, der durch und durch Slytherin war, sagte, er sollte in sein Zimmer gehen und dort bis zum nächsten Morgen warten, damit sie sich noch etwas länger den Kopf zermalmte und ihn um eine Entschuldigung anbetteln würde. Es würde ihn etwas entlasten.

Der Teil in ihm, der einen Schwachpunkt für muggelgeborene Gryffindors hatte, sagte ihm, er sollte seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken und dort hineingehen.

Es war überhaupt keine Frage, welche Seite hier gewinnen würde. Er schritt zu ihrer Tür, klopfte zaghaft an und trat ein, bevor sie antworten konnte.

Sie lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf ihrem Bett. Er wusste nicht, ob sie schlief oder nicht, aber in Anbetracht ihrer angespannten Haltung und ihrer Atmung war sie noch wach. Sie hatte ihn nicht gegrüßt, aber sie hatte ihn auch nicht rausgeschmissen. Für Severus war das ein wahrhaftiger Empfang von einer Frau.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und schlich hinüber zum Bett, für den Fall, dass sie auch wirklich schlief (keinen Grund noch Dinge auf die Liste, für die er sich entschuldigen musste, hinzuzufügen) und zog sich seine Schuhe aus und entfernte seinen Gürtel. Er kletterte neben ihr in das Bett, schmiegte sich von hinten an sie heran und legte locker einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Mit einem Kuss auf ihre Schläfe (er tat das nur hier drinnen, wirklich und niemals irgendwo anders) flüsterte er drei Worte in ihr Ohr. Drei Worte, die er bisher noch nie zu jemandem gesagt hatte. Drei Worte, die für gewöhnlich seine eigene Situation niemals lindern konnten.

„Tut mir leid."

Hermines Augen waren geschlossen und sie antwortete ihm nicht, aber er bemerkte, wie ihre Hand die seine fand und diese leicht bedeckte.

Nach einem langen Schweigen flüsterte sie beinahe so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand: „Tut mir auch leid." Sein Griff festigte sich.

Nachdem er beschlossen hatte, dass sie nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war, zog er sie etwas näher an sich heran und schloss seine Augen, während die Bedeutung dieses Momentes ihn umhüllte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte man Severus Snape dafür vergeben, seine Beherrschung verloren zu haben.

„Nox."

_Als nächstes: Leopold beginnt sein Jahr in Hogwarts und jetzt ist Harry an der Reihe. _


	12. Resignation

***~* Resignation *~***

Severus musste ganz dringend einen Heiler finden. Seit seiner Umsiedlung in den Grimmauldplatz, war das eine seiner obersten Prioritäten gewesen. Das regelmäßige Essen und die Therapie hatten ihre Gesundheit maßgeblich verbessert, aber er wusste auch, sie mussten von jemandem in regelmäßigen Abständen untersucht werden. Man hatte sie, als er zu ihnen gekommen war, dermaßen stark vernachlässigt und in den fünf Jahren seiner Anwesenheit konnte er nur viel zu wenig von dem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, wieder gut machen.

Er entschied, jetzt, wo er endlich ein paar Dinge unter Kontrolle hatte, würde er für sie einen Heiler finden, damit sie endlich die Behandlung bekamen, die sie verdient hatten. Selbst wenn er dafür jemanden entführen und mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen musste. Nicht, dass er es auch wirklich tun würde. Hermine hätte bestimmt etwas dagegen.

Er musste auch noch mit Longbottom über Leopold reden. Lovegood hatte ihn dazu ermutigt mit ihm zu reden, sagte, er hätte jetzt einen Verbündeten innerhalb der Lehrerschaft von Hogwart. Longbottom war weder ein Hauslehrer noch ein Slytherin. Er war ein Gryffindor und ein hundsmiserabler noch dazu, aber er musste zugeben, seine einzig andere Option war mit dem Status quo fortzufahren. Nach all den Veränderungen innerhalb der letzten sechs Monate war der Status quo nicht mehr akzeptabel.

* * *

„Severus?", fragte Harry direkt nach dem Essen von der Tür aus. Snape saß am Küchentisch und kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. Dieses selbstzufriedene Lächeln, welches er immer trug, wenn er dachte, niemand würde schauen, verschwand, als er Harry bemerkte.

„Verschwinden Sie, Potter, ich bin beschäftigt."

„Das ist nicht das, was Hermine gerade eben gesagt hat."

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich und er lenkte ein, indem er seine Feder zur Seite legte.

„Also schön, Potter, was ist los? Und verschwenden Sie nicht meine Zeit."

„Würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken", erwiderte Harry und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl direkt gegenüber von Snape bequem. Snape sah… gut aus. Entspannt, definitiv entspannter. Harry schätzte es war eine Kombination aus den helfenden Händen, den gesünderen Kindern und, ähm, Hermine. Diese Gedanken behielt er selbstverständlich für sich. Er war nicht _so_ bescheuert.

„Ich habe über das, was Sie mir vor ein paar Wochen gesagt haben, nachgedacht. Darüber, wie gefährlich meine Arbeit angesichts meiner neuen Verantwortungen ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob Hermine es erwähnt hat oder nicht, aber ich habe mich dafür entschieden, die Auroren-Abteilung zu verlassen." Severus' Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, aber er verschränkte seine Arme und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Hermine musste bestimmt etwas erwähnt haben. „Jedenfalls möchte ich jetzt etwas anderes in meinem Leben machen, und nicht länger irgendwelchen dunklen Zauberern hinterherjagen. Hermine hat ihren ausweglosen Job im Ministerium verlassen und scheint hier wirklich glücklich zu sein und selbst ich sehe, welche Veränderung es gebracht hat. Was Sie hier tun, ist so viel wichtiger, als das, was das Ministerium im Augenblick tut, für die Kinder oder sonst jemanden, meine ich."

„Ihr Punkt, Potter?"

„Ich will mich dem hier in Vollzeit anschließen. Genau wie Luna und Hermine."

Snapes Gesicht erbleichte. „Nein."

„Was meinen Sie damit, ‚nein'? Sie können mich nicht einfach ablehnen, nur weil Sie mich nicht mögen."

„Das hier ist mein Programm. Natürlich kann ich Sie daher einfach ablehnen, weil ich Sie nicht mag."

„Nein, das hier ist unser Programm. Sie wären noch immer dort unten in den Kerkern dieses gottverlassenen Hauses, wenn Hermine und ich nicht gewesen wären. Ich kann helfen und Sie wissen, ich kann Ihnen helfen."

Snape seufzte. „Um was zu tun? Welche mögliche Fähigkeit besitzen Sie, die Sie bisher noch nicht gezeigt haben?"

„Selbstverteidigung, zum Beispiel. Es klingt so, als ob einige von ihnen es gebrauchen könnten, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen, ganz besonders wenn sie dort zu Zielen gemacht werden. Und glauben Sie es oder lassen Sie es, aber in der Schule war ich recht gut in Mathe. Ich weiß, Neville und Hermine haben sich dieses Fach bisher immer geteilt, aber ich schätze, Sie wären beeindruckt."

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass Sie es kaum geschafft haben, die richtige Anzahl von Stacheln eines Stachelschweins in einen einfachen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln aus dem ersten Jahr hinzuzufügen, haben Sie mich nicht wirklich überzeugt."

„Ich bin enttäuscht, Severus. Sie mussten jetzt auf dreizehn Jahre zurückgreifen, um mit einer passenden Beleidigung aufzuwarten." Das erntete Harry einen weiteren Blick. Keine Überraschung. „Ich weiß, uns verbindet eine schwierige Vergangenheit, aber Sie wissen auch, ich habe mich genau wie Hermine diesem Projekt hier verschrieben. Wenn schon nicht für Sie, dann zumindest für die Kinder. Und wenn nicht für sie, dann für Hermine. Ich weiß, es wird sie glücklich machen, wenn wir beide besser zusammenarbeiten."

„Potter…"

„Und um ehrlich zu sein, Severus, habe ich im Ministerium noch immer recht viel Einfluss. Ich könnte mich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren Ihnen die Mittel zu verschaffen, die Sie brauchen – wie zum Beispiel Dienstleistungen in Hogwarts. Hatten wir dort einen Therapeuten? Ich weiß, ich hatte keinen und ich weiß auch, ich hätte wirklich einen gebrauchen können, und ich denke, ich bin da sicherlich nicht der Einzige. Die meisten der Kinder leiden vermutlich unter irgendeinem Trauma und ich könnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erzielen. Es würde jeden dort helfen, ganz besonders den Kindern dort, die Ihre Schützlinge sind. Und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges und ich bin mir sicher, es gibt noch viel mehr, was wir tun könnten.

„Aber am allerwichtigsten, Severus… würde ich wirklich gerne Ihr Freund sein. Nach alle dem, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist und dem, was wir jetzt wissen, würde ich Sie gerne als meinen Freund betrachten."

Augenblicklich löste Snape seine verschränkten Arme und lehnte sich über den Tisch und starrte Harry mit einem mörderischen Blick und ausgestreckten Finger an.

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu, Potter. Ich bin _nicht_ Ihr Freund und werde es auch nie sein. Ich habe _nicht _das Verlangen Ihr Freund zu werden. Nicht damals, nicht jetzt und schon gar nicht in naher Zukunft. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher diese Heldenverehrung kommt, aber ich versichere Ihnen, es ist vollkommen unbegründet und Sie bestehen geradezu darauf ein noch größerer Dummkopf zu sein, als ich dachte, der Sie so oder so schon bereits sind. Ich bin _kein_ Held und schon gar nicht jemand, mit dem man Freundschaft schließt. Und die Tatsache, dass Ihre Freundin und ich eine Be-… wir… das ändert rein gar nichts zwischen uns beiden."

Harry lehnte sich ebenfalls vor und traf bestimmt den Blick seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Er kannte inzwischen sein Spiel und war nicht mehr durch diesen Mann eingeschüchtert. Er konnte die beißenden Bemerkungen jetzt als das erkennen, was sie auch wirklich waren: Verteidigungsmechanismen. Harry setzte mit der ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Stimme an, die nach dem Krieg zu einer festen Größe geworden ist.

„Ob Sie nun bereit sind es zu akzeptieren oder nicht, aber Sie sind ein Held. Man hat Sie darum gebeten das Unmögliche zu tun und Sie haben das Undenkbare geschafft, alles zum größeren Wohle. Sie waren die rechte Hand des Teufels und haben ihn auf eine Weise gelenkt, die nicht nur meisterhaft, sondern auch mächtig gewesen ist, wodurch Sie Tausende von Leben gerettet haben. Schon das alleine macht Sie zu einem Helden.

„Aber Sie sind auch zu sehr viel Liebe und Loyalität fähig. Sie haben meine Mutter viel länger und weitaus mehr geliebt, als mein Vater es je getan hatte und Sie haben mich weitaus besser beschützt, als er es oder sonst jemand es geschafft hätte. Wir beide wissen, was hätte passieren können, wenn Sie auch nur eine Entscheidung anders gefällt oder nicht so tief greifend geliebt und ihre Loyalität nicht so ernst genommen hätten. Das macht Sie zu einem guten Menschen und einem Helden. Und es macht mich zu einem schlechten Menschen, weil ich Sie zum Sterben im Bootshaus zurückgelassen habe, etwas, für das ich mich für immer schämen werde."

Snape machte Anstalten Harry zu unterbrechen, aber dieser hob seine Hand, um ihn aufzuhalten. Überraschenderweise ließ Snape ihn gewähren.

„Mögen Sie es oder nicht, Severus, Sie sind einer der guten Jungen hier. Sie können jetzt aufhören sich im Schatten zu verstecken und weiterhin die großartigen Dinge tun, die Sie bereits machen. Akzeptieren Sie einfach nur die Ihnen angebotene Hilfe. Sie wissen, ich habe kein Talent, was Okklumentik angeht – sehen Sie nur nach, ob ich irgendwelche Hintergedanken hege. Ich habe mich dem hier bereits vor Monaten verschrieben und jetzt möchte ich diese Verantwortung nur noch weiter umarmen. Ich will das hier, weil ich denke, dass wir hier das Richtige tun, aber auch weil ich es Ihnen schulde. Damit Sie sich etwas aufbauen können, was Ihnen wichtig ist. Ob Sie nun wollen oder nicht, Severus, ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld. Nennen Sie es von mir aus eine Lebensschuld oder das Überlebenden-Syndrom, oder wie Sie wollen. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld und ich will sie zurückzahlen. Ich werde eine Ablehnung oder Verleugnung nicht akzeptieren. Ich will Ihnen helfen. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen."

Snape starrte Harry einen langen Moment an, sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske und doch konnte Harry sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel beim Schlucken hüpfte. Harry ignorierte es.

„Ich weiß, Sie haben sicherlich bereits eine schneidende Bemerkung vorbereitet, wie sentimental doch meine kleine Rede gewesen ist, aber anstatt dieses kleine Spiel hier fortzusetzen, akzeptieren Sie einfach, dass ich am zehnten September um neun Uhr früh hier sein werde. Ich muss meine Entscheidung noch der Auroren-Abteilung mitteilen. Wir können nicht alle wie unsere Hermine mit Glanz und Gloria verschwinden. Sie werden sicherlich genug Arbeit für mich übrig haben."

Ergriffen von wahrem Gryffindor-Mut, klopfte er Snape beim Hinausgehen leicht auf die Schulter. „Noch einen schönen Tag, Severus."

* * *

Severus vermisste nicht oft seine Zeit in Hogwarts, aber im Moment sehnte er sich nach seiner Begabung, die Menschen zu Tode zu erschrecken. Mit seinen wehenden, schwarzen Roben und seinem schwarzen Haar, welches wie ein schwarzer Vorhang seine glitzernden, schwarzen Augen verdeckt hatten und ja, die Möglichkeit schwarze Magie auszuüben. Damals da hatte er in jeder Situation die Oberhand behalten.

Jetzt saß er in einer Küche mit fliederfarbenen Tapeten, trug ein hellgraues Hemd mit einem Haarschnitt, welcher weich seine Gesichtszüge umrahmte und all das ließ ihn mehr oder weniger machtlos zurück.

Zumindest hatte er noch dieselben Augen.

Harry Potter hatte ihn an die Wand geredet. Dieser beschissene Harry Potter würde ab jetzt hier arbeiten. Vollzeit. Severus ließ sich zurück gegen die Stuhllehne fallen und atmete schwer aus, sein Blick war an die Decke gerichtet, als ob er Gott fragen wollte, womit er solch ein Schicksal verdient hatte. Dann erkannte er jedoch, wie schon bei den meisten seiner persönlichen Tragödien, hatte er es vollkommen alleine zu verschulden.

_Musstest ihm ja auch Karriereratschläge geben,_ zog ihm die Stimme auf. _Musstest ihm ja auch genau das sagen, was du von ihm dachtest. Und jetzt wird er den ganzen Tag, jeden Tag, hier sein. Jetzt kannst du ihm nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen._

Das war auch der Grund, nicht wahr? So wie es jetzt war, konnte Severus Potter meistens dahin gehend aus dem Weg gehen, indem er hier war. Er arbeite Vollzeit und kehrte abends zu seiner Familie zurück. Er war nur mal am Wochenende hier oder vielleicht auch mal einen Abend oder zwei unter der Woche. Daher konnte Severus ihm meistens aus dem Weg gehen. Zumindest war es nicht jeden Tag von morgens bis abends gewesen. Jetzt würde es der Fall sein.

Severus stöhnte.

* * *

Schon immer war Hermine eine Kreatur der Gewohnheit gewesen und so saß sie auch jetzt an ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Schlafzimmer und versuchte mithilfe eines Zeitplaners –selbstverständlich in verschiedenen Farbtönen gehalten - für die Woche den Unterricht der Kinder zu planen. Jedoch wurde ihre Arbeit von einem hineinstürmenden Severus, der die Tür hinter sich zu schlug, gestört. Er blieb neben ihr stehen, starrte über seine gekrümmte Nase mit einem mörderischen Blick zu ihr hinunter.

„Was?", fragte Hermine dumm, darüber verwirrt, was Severus so aufregen könnte. Heute Morgen schien es ihm noch gut zu gehen…

„Was hast du zu Potter gesagt?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Was meinst du?" Jetzt war sie wirklich verwirrt.

„Was hast du zu Potter gesagt?", wiederholte er die Worte diesmal mit noch mehr Gift in seiner Stimme. Sie stand auf, löste seine verschränkten Arme, und nahm seine Hand. Seine Hand war kalt und angespannt. „Was ist los, Severus?"

Er spuckte schon fast die Worte, als er loslegte: „Potter kam hier gerade reinmarschiert und hat verkündet, er würde seine Arbeit in der Auroren-Abteilung aufgeben, um dich, mich und Lovegood in einer Vollzeitanstellung zu unterstützen. Er hat auch ein paar Ideen mit mir geteilt, bezüglich, wie man die Dienste nach Hogwarts und für die, die Hogwarts bereits verlassen haben, ausbreiten kann." Er verengte seinen Blick, als er sie weiterhin anstarrte.

„Das ist doch ausgezeichnet, Severus!", antwortete Hermine. „Jetzt hast du vier Leute, die die Arbeit übernehmen können, die du bisher immer alleine tun musstest und jetzt hast du endlich Zeit für die Dinge, von denen du immer gesprochen hast." Trotz ihres freudigen Tones schien Severus unberührt. „Was ist denn los? Ich dachte, das ist das, was du die ganze Zeit wolltest."

Severus kochte. „Ich weiß, das war deine Idee – Potter hatte bisher in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht eine originelle Idee gehabt. Jeden Plan, den er immer aufgestellt hatte, kam von dir und ich weiß, das hier bildet da keine Ausnahme. Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich da nicht einmischen und du bist einfach zu diesem verfluchten Harry Potter gegangen und jetzt wird er die ganze Zeit hier sein."

„Also jetzt warte aber mal einen Moment", entgegnete Hermine scharf. „Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Harry und ich haben gemeinsam mit dir darüber gesprochen, in deinem Büro, vor Monaten, als wir dir diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet haben. Und die Auroren-Abteilung zu verlassen, war ganz alleine Harrys Idee. Er denkt, jetzt, wo er eine Familie hat, ist diese Anstellung zu gefährlich und er glaubt wirklich an die Arbeit, die wir hier leisten. Eine Ansicht, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, die du auch teilst. Du selbst hast dir mehr Hilfe gewünscht und jetzt hast du sie."

Er weigerte sich, ihren Blick zu treffen. „Geht es hier um das, _was_ er dir vorgeschlagen hat oder die Tatsache, dass _er_ es war, der es getan hat?", fragte sie bestimmt. Und wieder verweigerte er eine Antwort. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt und undurchschaubar. Sie konnte die Spannung in seinen Händen fühlen, die Anspannung um seine Augen herum sehen und sie wusste, er stand kurz vor dem Ende seiner Belastungsgrenze. Etwas über Harry oder einfach nur den Potters im Allgemeinen machte den Mann, der der Inbegriff von Kontrolle war, absolut rasend. Hermine erkannte, er war weniger wütend, als wirklich heimgesucht von der Tatsache, dass ein Potter für so viele Stunden an einem Tag in seiner Nähe sein würde. Dazu noch in seinem eigenen Haus, selbst wenn es ein Potter war, der sich inzwischen als Verbündeter herausgestellt hatte.

Was war es noch, was Harry mal meinte, was Dumbledore in Bezug auf Severus und James nach seinem katastrophalen Okklumentik-Unterricht gesagt hatte? _Manche Wunden sind zu tief, um richtig zu heilen._ Aber hatte jemals irgendwer wirklich versucht Severus dabei zu helfen, diese Wunden zu heilen? Oder hatte man lediglich von ihm erwartet, sie einfach so lange zu ignorieren, bis sie von ganz alleine verschwanden?

„Severus", versuchte sie es mit ruhiger und ebener Stimme. „Severus, vertraust du mir?" Da sah er sie letztendlich an und für einen sehr langen Moment starrten sich braune und schwarze Augen einfach nur an. „Vertraust du mir, Severus?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage jetzt in einem Flüstern, als sie kurz seine Hand drückte. Er seufzte, was schon fast einem Schauer glich, schloss seine Augen und nach einer ganzen Weile, nickte er leicht. Sie drückte seine Hände noch fester und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Du weißt, ich sorge mich genau wie du um diese Kinder, richtig? Ihr Wohlergehen?" Wieder nur ein sehr leichtes Nicken. Sie schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen noch etwas weiter.

„Ich werde dich jetzt darum bitten, mir bei noch einer Sache zu vertrauen, Severus. Ich werde dich darum bitten, zu vertrauen, dass mein bester Freund dasselbe möchte wie ich und dass ich ihn nicht hierher geholt hätte, wenn ich nicht mit jeder Faser meines Seins glauben würde, dass er für dich eine Bereicherung sei." Sie drückte ein weiteres Mal seine Hände und verringerte die Lücke zwischen ihnen, schloss ihn in ihre Arme. Er lehnte sich gegen sie und presste sein Gesicht in ihr Haar, aber legte nicht seine Arme um sie.

„Severus, ich weiß, deine Vergangenheit mit Harry ist kompliziert und schmerzhaft und ich weiß auch, dass es für dich selbst nach all den Jahren noch immer schwer ist, ihn von James und Lily zu trennen. Ich weiß, du bereust seine bloße Existenz." Sie rieb in dem Versuch ihn zu beruhigen mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken. „Ich weiß, was du ihm damals im Bootshaus gezeigt hast", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe diese Erinnerungen niemals selbst gesehen und er hat mir auch nicht alles erzählt. Er hatte nur deine Gefühle Lily gegenüber erwähnt. Es war direkt nachdem Voldemort gefallen war und wir dachten, du wärst tot. Es tut mir so leid."

Sie hatte ihm bisher nie ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie von dem wusste, was er Harry gegenüber in dieser schrecklichen Nacht offenbart hatte und er hatte auch niemals gefragt. Sie erwartete beinahe von ihm weggedrückt, angeschrien oder aus dem Haus geschmissen zu werden. Sie dachte, er würde einen Aufstand machen, dafür, dass Harry dermaßen sein Vertrauen missachtet und es anderen Personen erzählt hatte. Er war ein unglaublich privater Mensch und das waren seine geheimsten Erinnerungen und Gefühle gewesen. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen atmete er wieder zitternd aus und schlang langsam seine Arme unter Hermines Griff, um sie ebenfalls zu umarmen. Sie hoffte, er hatte ihr vergeben.

„Severus, du bist Harrys letzte Verbindung zu seinen Eltern. Er verehrt dich so sehr, _so unglaublich_, für das, was du für sie und ihn getan hast. Und für jeden anderen, den er, wir im Krieg verloren haben." Sie schnappte leicht nach Luft, nicht gewillt zu weinen. „Er hat das Gefühl, seine Verbindung zu ihnen verloren zu haben. Jeder, der sie kannte und sie geliebt hatte, ist jetzt nicht mehr da, der mit ihm über sie reden könnte. Außer dir. Harry will in deiner Nähe sein, weil er weiß, dass du eine große Rolle im Leben seiner Mutter gespielt hast. Jeder hat immer nur über James gesprochen, als sie noch lebten, aber nicht einer hat jemals über Lily geredet. Nicht einmal Dumbledore.

„Ich kann nicht einmal ansatzweise erklären, wie wütend es ihn gemacht hat, von den Menschen, die sie am besten kannten, niemals auch nur eine Sache über sie erfahren zu haben. Und jetzt… jetzt bist du wieder in seinem Leben. Er will dich nicht belästigen oder irgendwelche unfreundlichen Erinnerungen heraufbeschwören. Es ist nur… jetzt, wo er weiß, wie deine Beziehung zu ihr war, da will er dich besser kennenlernen, weil Lily niemals deine Freundin gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht ein guter Mensch mit einer guten Seele gewesen wärst.

„Und was seine Arbeit hier betrifft. Du kennst bereits seine Motivation, also werde ich das jetzt nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Aber bitte, gib Harry noch eine Chance. Wir waren damals doch nur Kinder und zu dieser Zeit haben wir uns gegenseitig gehasst. Ich denke, jetzt magst du mich ja auch etwas besser, wo du mich als Erwachsene kennengelernt hast. Oder nicht?"

Sie drückte ihn, um etwas die Anspannung aus dem Gespräch zu nehmen. Er antwortete nicht, aber erwiderte ihren Druck und atmete leicht aus und nickte erneut. „Ich denke, du hast James nie als einen erwachsenen Mann kennengelernt, denn er hatte nie wirklich die Chance gehabt, erwachsen zu werden. Und ich weiß auch, Harry war bei Weitem nicht dein Lieblingsschüler." Ein weiteres Drücken. „Aber als die Person, die Harry besser als jeder andere kennt, kann ich dir sagen, dass er zu einem aufmerksamen Mann herangewachsen ist, dem Liebe und Loyalität sehr wichtig sind und ich denke, er ist ein Mann, den du gerne näher kennenlernen möchtest. Und selbst wenn nicht", sie zog sich etwas von ihm zurück, um ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen, „vertraue zumindest darauf, dass er auf deiner Seite steht und für dein Ziel arbeitet."

Severus stand da, seine Arme um sie geschlungen, und seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren vergraben. Sie dachte, ein leichtes Zittern zu spüren, so geringfügig, dass sie es sich vielleicht auch nur eingebildet haben könnte. Dann sprach er mit einer so leisen und kleinen Stimme, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Menschen wollen mir nicht einfach so helfen", sagte er. „Und ich bin nicht der Mann, von dem du denkst, der ich bin. Die Dinge, die ich getan habe…"

„Oh, Severus", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich weiß, was du getan hast und ich weiß, was für ein Mann du bist. Und ich bin nicht die Einzige.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch, der seine Schuld tausendfach beglichen hat. Du bist ein Mann, dem Menschen helfen wollen. Das mag vielleicht in deinem alten Leben nicht der Fall gewesen sein, aber es ist in diesem Leben wahr. Ich kann dir versprechen, solange du mich an deiner Seite haben willst, wird es der Fall sein. Vergiss nicht, du vertraust mir, nicht wahr?" Sie drückte ihn und spürte, wie er sie zurückdrückte.

„Severus, ich verspreche dir, ich werde niemals, nicht einmal, dieses Vertrauen missbrauchen."

Letztendlich hob er seinen Kopf, um ihren Blick zu treffen, seine Augen glitzerten und in ihnen konnte sie Schmerz und Angst sehen. Er hatte seine Maske vor ihr fallen gelassen und sie wusste, wusste es einfach, dass er nur auf ihren Verrat wartete. Für einen weiteren Potter, um sein Leben zu ruinieren. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen. Sie konnte Salz auf ihnen schmecken und wusste, in ihrer Umarmung waren ein paar Tränen gefallen. Als sie sich von ihm entfernte, umfasste er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich zurück. Dieser war tiefer, verzweifelter. Sie drückten sich enger aneinander, umschlangen sich gegenseitig.

„Wo sind die Kinder?", flüsterte Hermine zwischen den Küssen.

„Draußen mit Lovegood", hauchte Severus.

„Gott sei Dank." Sie küsste ihn erneut, zog ihn in Richtung Bett und hoffte, ihre Taten halfen ihm dabei ihren Worten zu vertrauen. Worte hatten vermutlich bisher wenig Bedeutung in Severus Leben gefunden, aber sie wusste, wenn er etwas vertraute, dann war es Handlung.

* * *

Severus beobachte eine schlafende Hermine in seinen Armen. Vor nicht einmal ganz einer Stunde war er von dem Gedanken, Potter jetzt regelmäßig zu sehen, beinahe außer sich gewesen. Mit ein paar beruhigenden Worten und liebevoller Zärtlichkeit hatte sie ihn zurück vom Abgrund geholt.

Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er schämte sich für seine Reaktion. Er wusste, rational und intellektuell, Potter war nicht wie sein Vater. Er hatte sich in seiner Hingabe für die Kinder loyal erwiesen und er war auch ziemlich zuvorkommend, sogar unterstützend, was ihn und… Hermine betraf. In den letzten Monaten musste er widerwillig Dumbledores Meinung zustimmen, es steckte mehr Lily als James in ihm. Er wusste auch, James war jetzt seit fast fünfundzwanzig Jahren tot und würde niemals mehr in der Lage sein ihn zu verletzen. Intellektuell wusste er das alles.

Aber trotz seiner eisernen Kontrolle und seiner Fähigkeit sich selbst abzuschotten, wenn es um die Potter-Familie ging, brachte es ihn immer komplett aus der Fassung.

Es war erbärmlich und schwach.

Was ihn mehr überraschte, es verärgerte ihn nicht, dass Hermine von seinen Gefühlen zu Lily und seinen Gründen, warum er den Dunklen Lord hintergangen hatte, wusste. Seine anfängliche Reaktion war Erleichterung, da es ihn so davor bewahrt hatte, es ihr selbst erzählen zu müssen.

Er blickte hinunter auf die Hexe in seinen Armen, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und leise, schnarchende Geräusche waren zu hören. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihr und ihrer Beurteilung Potter gegenüber vertraute. Hier und nur hier, innerhalb ihrer vier Wänden, gab er zu, dass er es tat. Trotz allem vertraute er ihr, obwohl die Stimme in seinem Kopf immer wieder schrie, sie würde es nicht so meinen, sie wog ihn nur in einer falscher Sicherheit, denn auch sie würde ihn betrügen, sobald sie sich das genommen hatte, was sie von ihm wollte.

Es war schwierig diese Stimme zu ignorieren. Er hätte ihr beinahe all diese Worte vor die Füße geschmissen. Nur das starke Gefühl der Wärme in seinem Herzen, welches ihm sagte, dass sie gut und gut für ihn war, hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Jetzt, wo er wieder ruhig neben ihr lag, wusste er, es war die richtige Entscheidung.

* * *

Neville fürchtete sich nicht mehr wirklich vor Snape, aber Merlin, er war noch immer unglaublich eingeschüchtert in seiner Gegenwart. Er konnte es schon beinahe in Snapes Grinsen sehen: _Ich hab's noch immer drauf._

Luna, Harry und Hermine schwärmten alle davon, wie viel zugänglicher Snape jetzt war. Soweit es Neville betraf, war das alles absoluter Schwachsinn.

_Du hast erfolgreich einen Zauberstab gegen seinen Hals gehalten_, dachte er.

_Aber nur, weil er es zugelassen hatte._

Einer von Snapes Schützlingen würde in Hogwarts anfangen. „Ich hoffe, ich kann mich auf Sie verlassen, dass Sie für den Jungen erreichbar sind, sollten irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten auftreten?", fragte Snape mit derselben kalten Stimme, die er immer benutzt hatte, wenn Neville einen Zaubertrank ruiniert hatte.

Neville nickte. „Das bin ich für all meine Schüler."

„Mr. Clairemont wird mehr Hilfe als der durchschnittliche Schüler brauchen und da er höchstwahrscheinlich nach Slytherin sortiert wird, wird er Sie nicht aufsuchen. Ich habe ihm geraten, es zu tun, aber Hilfe aufzusuchen ist eine Schwäche, die die meisten Slytherins für gewöhnlich vermeiden."

„Das verstehe ich, Severus, und wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, bin ich für all meine Schüler erreichbar und Sie können sich darauf verlassen, sollte mir etwas zu Ohren kommen oder mich etwas misstrauisch machen, dann werde ich alles tun, um einzugreifen. Im Grunde, werde ich sogar versuchen ein wöchentliches Treffen mit ihm zu vereinbaren, damit ich sehen kann, wenn etwas nicht stimmen sollte."

„Sorgen Sie dafür", sagte Snape. Seine Stimme triefte nur so von der Androhung, was mit Neville passieren würde, sollte er es nicht schaffen. „Sie haben es nicht für meine vorigen Schützlinge, die durch die Hallen von Hogwarts liefen, getan."

Neville dachte, das war jetzt unfair. Das hier wäre erst sein zweites volles Jahr als Professor und der Schüler, der letztes Jahr verschwand, Reynard Selwyn, war da in seinem ersten Jahr gewesen und da hatte Neville noch Vorgehensweisen in Hogwarts und all die Namen der Schüler gelernt. Jedoch wusste er es besser, als sich zu verteidigen. Snape wäre nicht zufrieden, wenn er ihn nicht wenigstens etwas zurechtweisen konnte und Neville entschied, heute würde er der größere Mann sein und ihn einfach machen lassen.

„Ich werde Sie über alles, was ich mitbekomme informieren", bot Neville ihm an. „Ich werde ein paar Nachmittage in der Woche hier sein, genauso wie an den Wochenenden, also können wir da reden und sollte irgendwas Dringendes auftreten, dann kann ich immer noch Luna Bescheid geben."

Snape schien damit zufrieden zu sein, aber dennoch brannte Verachtung in seinen Augen. Neville hatte schon vor einer langen Zeit gelernt, wenn es um Severus Snape ging, dann wäre das alles, was er jemals bekommen würde.

* * *

Leopold Rosier, jetzt Leopold Clairemont, zog an seiner Kleidung (aus zweiter Hand, aber nicht so schäbig wie das, was er für gewöhnlich immer im Waisenhaus tragen musste), als er den Hogwarts Express begutachtete. Er hatte zuvor noch nie einen Zug gesehen, zumindest nie aus der Nähe. Die beeindruckende rote Lok und der wallende, schwarze Rauch kamen ihn wie ein Monster vor, welches ihn mitnehmen wollte. Es war belebend.

Miss Granger hatte ihn begleitet, um ihn zu verabschieden. In der Vergangenheit hatte das Ministerium die Kinder des Waisenhauses immer an der Station Kings Cross abgeliefert und darauf vertraut, dass sie schon alleine zur Plattform 9 ¾ fanden. Es war niemand da gewesen, der sie zur Plattform hätte führen können, ganz zu schweigen davon sie wirklich zu verabschieden.

Jetzt, wo Mr. Snape sie aus diesem schrecklichen Ort geholt hatte und es eine Gruppe von Erwachsenen gab, denen er genug vertrauen konnte, gab es jemanden, der ihn begleiten konnte. Leopold würde es niemals zugeben, aber ihm war etwas mulmig zumute, seine Schwester alleine an einen Ort zurückzulassen, der sich zum ersten Mal nach einem Zuhause angefühlt hatte, um in ein beeindruckendes und weit entferntes Schloss zu fahren. Miss Granger hatte die ganze Zeit mit ihm geredet, hatte ihm von Hogwarts und den Freunden, die er dort finden würde, erzählt. Mr. Snape hatte gesagt, er sollte jedem, der Freundschaft schließen wollte, misstrauisch gegenüber sein, aber hoffentlich würde sein neuer Familienname ihm das ersparen. Miss Granger schien das zumindest zu denken.

„Also, wenn du irgendwas brauchen solltest oder reden willst, dann will ich, dass du mir schreibst", sagte sie. „Mr. Snape steht dir auch zur Verfügung, aber ich werde auch für dich da sein. Solltest du irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten haben, dann möchte ich, dass du zu Professor Longbottom gehst. Er wird dir helfen. Und ich möchte, dass du dann auch entweder mir oder Mr. Snape schreibst."

Leopold nickte. Miss Granger unterschied sich so von Mr. Snape. Vermutlich, weil sie eine Gryffindor war, genau wie Mr. Potter. Gryffindors redeten für Leopolds Geschmack einfach zu viel, aber sie waren auch viel offener. Leopold wusste noch nicht, ob er es mochte.

„Gryffindors reden erst und denken dann, wenn überhaupt", hatte Mr. Snape gesagt. „Das ist ein unglückliches Leiden, wogegen man leider nichts tun kann. Schade für sie; es ist etwas, womit sie jeden Tag leben müssen."

„Danke für alles, Miss Granger", sagte Leopold und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, welche nur bis zu Miss Grangers Schulter reichte. „Ich werde Ihnen heute Abend eine Eule schicken, damit Sie wissen, in welches Haus ich sortiert worden bin. Hoffentlich muss ich Sie nicht allzu oft dieses Jahr belästigen."

Er sah sich um. Weinende Erwachsene umarmten und küssten ihre Kinder zum Abschied. Wäre es ihm auch so ergangen, wenn seine Eltern nicht verloren wären? Hätte man auch ihn geküsst und zum Abschied den Kopf getätschelt? Hätte seine Mutter geweint? Wäre sein Vater auch mitgekommen? Hätten sie ihm regelmäßig geschrieben?

Leopold würde es gerne glauben.

„Das ist keine Belästigung, Leopold", sagte Miss Granger. „Jeder sollte während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts jemanden zum Schreiben haben. Ich weiß, Ermengarde wird begeistert sein von dir zu hören, aber ich will dich nur wissen lassen, dass es noch andere Menschen gibt, die dieses Jahr an dich denken werden." Sie demonstrierte dann eine weitere unglückliche Gryffindor-Eigenschaft – das chronische Verlangen andere Leute zu umarmen. Sie zog ihn in eine schnelle Umarmung und ließ dann von ihm ab, um ihn anzusehen. „Viel Glück, Leopold."

„Danke, Miss Granger", sagte Leopold. „Ich sollte jetzt besser in den Zug gehen."

Er stieg ein, suchte sich ein leeres Abteil, in dem er in Ruhe zum Schloss fahren konnte. Nachdem er eines gefunden hatte, glitt er hinein und hoffte, dass sich niemand zu ihm setzte. Er stellte sich vor ein Spion oder Geheimagent oder Superheld zu sein – mit dem Zug würde er unter falschen Namen zu einem geheimnisvollen Ort reisen. Er brauchte Zeit, um seine Geschichte vorzubereiten.

_Du bist kein Rosier mehr,_ sagte er sich_. Dieser Name hat keinerlei Bedeutung mehr für dich. Du bist ein Clairemont. Genau wie Mum. Clairemonts waren keine Todesser, genauso wenig wie du einer bist. Niemand sollte dir deswegen irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten machen._

Er wusste, er würde alles, was man ihn in Hogwarts entgegenschmeißen würde, meistern – Schikane, Flüche, Gryffindors. Aber er hoffte, er musste sich dem jetzt noch nicht stellen.

Seine beiden Wünsche wurden ihm erfüllt: Er behielt das Abteil für sich und niemand bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten. Als er auf dem Stuhl in der Großen Halle saß, mit dem Sprechenden Hut auf seinen Kopf, schielte er hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch. Die Schüler dort sahen misstrauisch und reserviert aus, als ob sie gegen die gesamte Schule kämpfen müssten. Das war eine vertraute Position für Leopold. Gut. Sie könnten sich verbünden.

_„Kein schlechter Verstand"_, überlegte der Sprechende Hut. _„Ein sehr starkes Verlangen sich selbst zu beweisen, oh ja, wirklich sehr stark. Und doch entdecke ich da auch Mut, eine unerschütterliche Loyalität denen gegenüber, denen du vertraust. Oh, wo soll ich dich nur hinstecken…"_

Die Schüler der anderen drei Häuser betrachteten die Slytherins mit reinem Hass, genau wie Mr. Snape es vorhergesagt hatte. Er konnte nicht anders als seine Augen zu Schlitzen zu verziehen. Slytherins dafür zu verurteilen, weil sie Slytherins waren. Das war unfair.

„Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin", murmelte er so leise, dass nur der Hut ihn hören konnte.

_„Und doch verspüre ich ein großes Verlangen, sich von der Vergangenheit, der Geschichte deiner Familie zu entfernen, sogar ihren Namen…"_

Leopold riss seine Augenbrauen hoch. Woher konnte der Hut das wissen?

Als ob der Hut seine Gedanken hören konnte, sagte er: _„Ich weiß alles über dich, Leopold."_

Leopold zuckte. Das schien viel länger als bei den anderen Schülern zu dauern. Er fragte sich, ob etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Die Verkündung des Sprechenden Hutes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart und ließ ihn nach Luft schnappend zurück, während tosender Applaus um ihn herum ausbrach.

„Gryffindor!"

* * *

_Nun… das hatte Severus wohl nicht erwartet, was?_

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Severus bekommt bei einer verwirrenden Herausforderung Harrys Hilfe_


	13. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag

***~* Alles Gute zum Geburtstag *~***

„Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen."

Kopfschüttelnd überreichte Hermine ihm Leopolds Brief. Severus las mit verwirrtem Blick und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen die geschriebenen Worte.

Was zum_ Teufel _hatte Leopold Clairemont in Gryffindor verloren?

Severus hatte noch nie zuvor bei der Wahl eines Schülers falsch gelegen. Niemals. Als Dumbledore einmal ach so taktvoll erwähnt hatte, Severus sei mehr Gryffindor als Slytherin – als ob es eine Schande wäre, ein Slytherin zu sein – hatte Severus vollkommen erstaunt dagestanden, denn der Sprechende Hut hatte sich noch nie irgendwann mal geirrt. Er hatte Longbottom in Gryffindor akzeptiert, obwohl er während seiner ersten fünf Jahre Hufflepuff quer über sein lächerliches, pummeliges Gesicht geschrieben hatte. Er hatte Percy Weasley als einen Gryffindor akzeptiert, obwohl seine Ambitionen den wohl härtesten Slytherin in den Schatten gestellt hätten. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Hermines Sortierung infrage gestellt, da er aus persönlicher Erfahrung wusste, dass die Schüler mit den besten Noten nicht immer zwangsläufig alle Ravenclaws waren. Immerhin war es seit den siebziger Jahren meistens ein Slytherin gewesen, der als Klassenbester den Abschluss erreicht hatte.

Also, wenn der Hut immer richtig lag, würde das bedeuten, dass Severus sich irrte. Aber wie? Leopold war genauso sehr ein Gryffindor wie, nun, Severus einer war. Er kannte den Jungen jetzt sein ganzes Leben lang und seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr stand er unter seiner Obhut. Rosier war listig, er war kontrolliert, verriet niemals auch nur ein Gefühl. Verdammt noch mal, er war _erwachsen_. Nichts dergleichen waren irgendwelche Gryffindor-Eigenschaften.

War es der Einfluss von Hermine, Potter und Longbottom? Hatte er fälschlicherweise zu viel Gryffindor in das Haus gelassen? War es ansteckend?

Nun, zumindest hatte der Junge jetzt eine Überlebenschance. Zwischen seinem neuen Namen und seinem neuen Haus war er während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts so gut beschützt, wie es nur möglich war. Der Junge könnte es vielleicht sogar schaffen. Vielleicht. Severus hatte, was das Thema betraf, bereits seine Hoffnungen verloren.

Mit einem Seufzen rieb er sich die Augen. Er hatte nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen. Die Nächte, die er mit Hermine teilte, hatten ihn bisher die meiste Ruhe seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht sogar in seinem ganzen Leben, geschenkt. Aber Leopolds Abreise hatte eine Störung in dem Haus verursacht. Zunächst wäre da Ermengarde Rosier, die davon überzeugt war, sie würde ihren Bruder nie wieder sehen (genau wie ihre ältere Schwester) und hatte sich Stunden lang nicht beruhigen lassen, bis Severus letztendlich nachgegeben und ihr einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben hatte. Sie konnte nicht mehr alleine in ihrem Zimmer bleiben, also war sie in Margaret Macnairs Zimmer gezogen, dessen Panikattacken aufgrund der Ängste ihrer neuen Zimmernachbarin erneut auftraten. Wenn die eine nicht in einer schreienden Panikattacke aufwachte, dann war es die andere, was für Severus, Hermine und gelegentlich auch Luna für zwei schreiende und verängstigte Mädchen sorgte.

Aus Angst, die Kinder könnten sich an den Einschlaftrank gewöhnen, hatte er sie alle davon abgesetzt. Wenn diese Woche irgendein Hinweis war, dann hatte er recht behalten. Sie waren davon abhängig und die zusätzliche Störung verschlimmerte alles nur noch.

Severus schätzte, er sollte nicht allzu überrascht sein, als ungefähr eine Woche nach der Hauswahl Lovegood zu ihm an seinen provisorischen Schreibtisch in der Küche kam.

„Severus, wie ich sehe haben Sie jetzt einen weiteren Raum, seit Ermengarde sich das Zimmer mit Margarete teilt?", fragte sie ohne große Einleitung.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, auf was sie hinaus wollte. Seine Antwort war es, seinen angefangenen Satz zu beenden und dann mit so viel Abscheu, wie er aufbringen konnte, zu ihr auf zu blicken.

„Sie mussten mich diese Woche jeden Abend rufen und auch schon viele Abende zuvor, um die schreienden Kinder zu beruhigen", fuhr Lovegood fröhlich fort. „Ich denke, der nächste logische Schritt wäre, wenn ich auch über Nacht hier bleiben würde und jetzt, wo Sie ein Zimmer übrig haben, sollte ich es auch benutzen. Dann wäre ich die erste Person, die sie sehen und so könnte ich bei einer Panikattacke bereits das Schlimmste abwenden."

Severus' Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Vermutlich war die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber Severus wollte wirklich, ganz und gar nicht mit Lovegood unter einem Dach leben.

„Ich weiß, Sie sind jetzt hin und hergerissen, da Sie auf der einen Seite eine helfende Hand durchaus gebrauchen könnten, aber nun, auf der anderen Seite, wollen Sie nicht mit mir unter einem Dach leben."

_Merlin! Wie machte diese Hexe das nur?_ Hermine sagte immer wieder wie einsichtig Lovegood war, aber dieses Mädchen war schon beinahe eine Seherin. Severus fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht nicht doch eine Seherin war. Er glaubte nicht an viel, aber er glaubte an Seher. Diese Lektion hatte er auf den harten Weg gelernt.

„Ich leite vielleicht ein Waisenhaus, Miss Lovegood, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich auch jedes verlorene Kind aufnehme", sagte er mit kalter Stimme.

„Das würde ich auch gar nicht von Ihnen erwarten", kam prompt die Antwort. „Aber Sie müssen zugeben, Sie brauchen mich. Hermine übernachtet aus anderen Gründen hier und wohnt nicht in diesem Haus, Neville kommt nur an den Wochenenden und Harry kehrt abends wieder zu seiner Familie zurück. Also ernsthaft, im Grunde akzeptieren Sie nur noch eine weitere Person, und dazu noch eine, deren Fähigkeiten Sie durchaus benötigen."

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Lovegood Severus' innerer Wut gegenüber unbekümmert fort, „schlage ich vor, wir versuchen es eine Woche und sehen dann, wie es funktioniert. Ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde Sie und Hermine nicht stören und Ihnen nicht im Wege stehen. Hoffentlich werden Sie zustimmen, dass die positiven Aspekte den negativen gegenüber überwiegen."

Damit verschwand sie einfach. Da er keine andere Wahl hatte als ihr zuzustimmen, stöhnte Severus lediglich auf.

* * *

Während dessen spielte Hermine mit dem Gedanken im Grimmauldplatz einzuziehen, wenn auch aus komplett anderen Gründen. Sie verbrachte immer mehr Nächte mit Severus, immer nur in ihrem Zimmer, niemals in seinem. Seit sich ihre Beziehung verändert hatte, war sie im Grunde noch nie in seinem Schlafzimmer gewesen. Er war ein unglaublich privater Mensch und sie wollte nicht herumschnüffeln.

Der Druck jeden morgen früh aufzustehen, um in ihre Wohnung zu verschwinden, zu duschen und sich für die Arbeit umzuziehen, nur um dann wieder zu den Kindern zurückzukehren, bevor sie aufstanden, stieg stetig an. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie herumschlichen und etwas Verbotenes taten, was nun wirklich nicht der Fall war. Sie wollten es jetzt auch nicht unbedingt auf die Titelseite des _Propheten_ schaffen (wo es vermutlich landen würde, sollte es an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen), aber ihre Freunde, die davon wussten, waren durchaus diskret. Die Kinder hatten in ihren jungen Leben bereits so viel gesehen, dass zwei einwilligende, erwachsene Menschen in einer Liebesbeziehung, die ansonsten keinerlei Bindungen hatten, nicht allzu traumatisierend sein sollten. Und Hermine verbrachte so oder so ihre gesamte Zeit hier. Es war durchaus sinnvoll.

Doch gleichzeitig wollte sie Severus auch nicht einengen. Was sie jetzt hatten, funktionierte für sie beide. Es war nicht so, dass sie keine Zeit miteinander verbringen wollten, aber zu wissen, eine Ausweichmöglichkeit zu haben, beruhigte ihn vermutlich. Seine Privatsphäre war in den letzten sechs Monaten überaus strapaziert worden und es noch weiter zu drängen, würde vermutlich einem Selbstmord gleichkommen. Aber jetzt genug davon. Jetzt würde sie die Tür öffnen und ihren neusten Kollegen begrüßen, der ab jetzt jeden Tag hier arbeitete.

„Professor Potter!", rief sie, als sie schwungvoll die Tür öffnete. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie, wie Severus mit einem Augenrollen in der Küche verschwand.

„Professor Granger!" Harry warf seine Arme um Hermine und küsste sie auf die Wange. Zwischen ihrer vielen Zeit am Grimmauldplatz und seiner wachsenden Familie, hatten die beiden in den letzten Wochen nicht sonderlich viel Zeit gehabt, sich zu sehen. Es war ein unglücklicher aber natürlicher Schritt im Erwachsenwerden, das wusste sie, aber sie war auch froh, wieder ihre Zeit gemeinsam mit ihm verbringen zu können, genau wie damals, zu ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts.

_Vielleicht war er ja der Nächste, der auch noch hier einziehen wollte_, dachte sie voller Ironie. Würden da nicht Severus' Träume wahr werden – Harry Potter und Luna Lovegood als Mitbewohner. Oh na schön, vermutlich besser als, sagen wir mal, eine Zelle in Askaban.

Vielleicht.

„Komm setz dich, wir haben noch etwas Zeit, bevor wir in den Unterricht müssen", sagte Hermine, als sie zu den Sesseln vor dem Kamin deutete. „Weißt du, in Zukunft solltest du durch den Kamin hierher kommen – Severus mag es nicht, wenn zu viele Leute wissen, wo wir sind und er befürchtet, so könnten wir entdeckt werden."

„Wäre ich ja, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen werde ich ständig blockiert."

_Vermutlich eine Bestrafung für seinen unangekündigten Besuch_. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er die Sperre aufhebt", sagte Hermine mit einem Augenrollen. „Wie geht's Ginny? Sie hatte kaum Zeit mir eine Eule zu schicken."

„Ihr geht es wirklich gut, dem Baby geht es gut – es wird übrigens ein weiterer Junge."

„Oh Harry, das ist wundervoll."

„Ich wollte es dir ja sagen. Aber offensichtlich, wenn ich nicht einfach im Morgengrauen irgendwo hereinschneie, schaffe ich es wohl nicht irgendwelche Informationen weiterzuleiten." Sie lachten. Gut, dass Severus nicht hier war, auch wenn er vermutlich zuhörte. Er konnte noch nicht darüber lachen.

„Und wie geht es James?"

„Wirklich gut. Er setzt sich jetzt schon von ganz alleine auf und wird vermutlich jeden Tag anfangen zu krabbeln." Er durchsuchte seine Taschen und zog ein Foto von einem schwarzhaarigen, braunäugigen Baby heraus, welches vor dem Kamin saß und versuchte einen goldenen, fliegenden Schnatz mit seinen pummeligen Händen über seinem Kopf zu fangen.

„Ein geborener Sucher", bemerkte Hermine glücklich.

„Natürlich ist er das – er ist mein Sohn", antwortete Harry mit unverkennbarem Stolz. Hermines Herz füllte sich mit Glück für ihren Freund. Das war alles, was er immer wollte. Eine eigene Familie. Ein einfacher Traum für einen der größten Helden in der Zauberwelt. Hermines Gedanken schwankten zu dem anderen lebendigen Helden, mit dem sie die Nacht zuvor verbracht hatte. Was waren seine Träume? Was waren ihre?

„Aber im Ernst", sagte Harry, als er etwas näher zu seiner Freundin hinüberrutschte. „Wie geht es ihm mit alle dem? Ich meine, ich weiß, ich bin kaum sein Liebling. Er hat mir nie wirklich die Erlaubnis gegeben hierher zu kommen, aber die Tatsache, dass ich nicht augenblicklich verflucht worden bin, als ich angeklopft hatte, gibt mir etwas Hoffnung, er könnte es vielleicht akzeptiert haben."

Hermine seufzte und zauberte einen wortlosen _Muffliato_. Wenn Severus schon zuhörte, dann gab es keinen Grund für ihn das jetzt auch noch zu hören. Sie würde sich um die Auswirkungen ihn einfach so mit seinem eigenen Zauber zu blocken, später kümmern.

„Du musst das verstehen, Harry, und ich denke, das tust du auch, aber er hat das, was mit deinem Vater damals geschehen ist, niemals überwunden. Zumindest nicht komplett. Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch, was Dumbledore mal gesagt hat – manche Wunden sind zu tief, um zu verheilen? Also, ich glaube niemand, nicht einmal er selbst, hatte jemals versucht, sie zu heilen. Und da gibt es viel, was geheilt werden muss – aus seiner Sicht hatte dein Vater ihn schikaniert, belästigt, ihn öffentlich bloß gestellt und ihm dann das Mädchen gestohlen und geheiratet, welcher er geliebt hat. Du weißt, seine Eindrücke sind von der Wahrheit nicht allzu weit entfernt."

Harry nickte. Er konnte sich noch gut an seine Reaktion erinnern, nachdem er vor all den Jahren Snapes Erinnerungen im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Wie sehr er in diesem Moment mit Snapes Einschätzung seinem Vater gegenüber übereingestimmt hatte. Wie sehr er ihm zugestimmt hatte, nachdem Snape ihm seine Erinnerungen im Bootshaus überlassen hatte.

„Also hat er es nie überwunden und du bist diese lebende, atmende Erinnerung an die Tatsache, dass sie James anstatt ihn geheiratet hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, es hat ihm das erste Mal in der Großen Halle unglaublich wehgetan, dich zu sehen und dort ihre Augen in James Gesicht zu erkennen. Ich glaube, die Entscheidung dich zu hassen, hat er genau dort getroffen, denn mit Hass ist () einfacher umzugehen, als mit Trauer. Ich denke, es war einfacher für ihn James zu hassen, als um Lily zu trauern, die ein Teil von dir ist und für jeden, der sie kannte, sichtbar war."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und umschlang seine Finger. Einer von ihnen drückte leicht zu; sie war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen.

„Ich habe die Hoffnung, er könnte mich mögen, aufgegeben, Hermine", sagte Harry mit schwerer Stimme. „Ich habe akzeptiert, dass er es nie tun wird. Aber ich will ihm helfen, doch ich befürchte er glaubt mir nicht."

„Das tut er", sagte Hermine. „Glaube es oder nicht, aber er weiß, dass du es ernst meinst. Genau, wie du gesagt hast, er hat dich nicht in die Bewusstlosigkeit verflucht, als du heute hier aufgetaucht bist."

„Hast du ihn beschwichtigt?"

„Das habe ich vielleicht." Sie grinste, doch dann senkte sie ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Er vertraut mir und meiner Meinung in Bezug auf dich und so lässt er dich helfen. Ich schätze, ich wollte einfach nur, dass du verstehst, woher das alles kommt."

„Er hat dir all das erzählt?" Harry konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sich Snape irgendwem, noch nicht einmal seiner Geliebten gegenüber, so öffnen würde.

Hermine schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Nicht mit so vielen Worten. Ich habe… ihn in den letzten Monaten einfach nur etwas besser kennengelernt, das ist auch schon alles."

„Ich wette, das hast du", fügte Harry frevelhaft hinzu. Hermine schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. „Ich sollte ihm dann wohl keine weiteren Babyfotos mehr zeigen, was?"

„Für eine Weile vielleicht."

„Damit kann ich leben." Harry wandte seinen Blick für eine Minute gedankenverloren ab, bevor er dann wieder zu seiner Freundin hinüberblickte. „Glaubst du, er wird jemals fähig sein… na ja, mich neutral zu betrachten? Er kannte meine Mutter so gut und ich wollte nur… er ist der Einzige, der noch übrig ist."

Hermine drückte Harrys Hand. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe, er kann es. Deinetwillen und seinetwillen. Wenn er mit dir reden könnte, dann schafft er es vielleicht auch, seine eigene Trauer um sie und den Hass deinem Vater gegenüber zu überwinden. Vielleicht keine absolute Versöhnung, aber zumindest einen Abschluss." Sie seufzte. „Vielleicht schaffen wir das irgendwann alle einmal."

Diesmal war Harry an der Reihe, ihre Hand zu drücken.

* * *

Severus hatte den ganzen Tag nach irgendeiner Entschuldigung gesucht, Potter zu verfluchen und ihn rauszuschmeißen. Aber Potter, der kleine Dorn in seiner Seite, der er schon immer gewesen war, verweigerte ihm genau dies.

Er tat alles, um was Severus ihn bat. Alles. Er hatte sogar einen Kessel ohne Magie und Widerworte geschruppt. Etwas, was er zu seiner Schulzeit niemals getan hätte. Er vermutete, es war etwas kindisch von ihm, aber er wollte Potter nicht in diesem Haus haben. Selbst wenn es Hermine glücklich machte. Selbst wenn er ein nicht ganz hoffnungsloser Lehrer war, was die nichtmagischen Fächer anging. Alles, was er brauchte, war ein Grund ihn zu verfluchen und Potter gab ihm einfach keinen.

Verdammt, selbst die Kinder hatten gut auf die Nachricht reagiert, als er heute Morgen beim Frühstück verkündet hatte, Potter würde jetzt ganztägig hier sein. Sie hatten gelächelt. Gelächelt! Wegen Potter gelächelt! Verräter, allesamt.

Als Nächstes hatten sie seinem Matheunterricht gelauscht, Notizen gemacht und sich gut in seinem kleinen Quiz geschlagen. Severus hatte ihn aus dem Hintergrund beobachtet, in der Hoffnung ihn nervös zu machen, ihm seinen besten Todesser-Blick zugeworfen. Nichts. Er hatte alles gemeistert. Selbst die Gleichungen waren korrekt.

Potter war kurz vor dem Abendessen verschwunden, als er meinte, er müsste nach Hause zu seiner Familie. Er hatte vor Severus gestanden, seine grünen Augen hatten in seinem kleinen, erbärmlichen, lächelnden Gesicht gestrahlt. „Ich wollte Ihnen danken Severus, dass Sie mir diese Möglichkeit gegeben haben." Und dann hatte er ihm seine verdammte Hand gereicht!

Genau in diesem Moment, kam Hermine zu ihnen hinüber. „Oh, gehst du schon, Harry?", fragte sie abwesend. Da er sie nicht enttäuschen wollte (er hatte ihr immerhin versprochen, er würde es versuchen), nahm er Potters Hand und schüttelte sie so schnell wie möglich.

Hermine hatte gestrahlt. Potter hatte gestrahlt. Severus' Blick hatte sich verfinstert.

Nachdem Potter dann gottseidank verschwunden war und Severus hinter ihm die Tür mit etwas mehr Kraft als vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre, geschlossen hatte, hatte Hermine ganz leicht ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt, sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und ihn auf die Wange geküsst.

„Danke", flüsterte sie. „Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe."

_Ich werde niemals dein Vertrauen missbrauchen,_ hatte sie gesagt.

_Doch wird sie, das tun sie alle_, verspottete ihn die Stimme.

Severus wollte nicht auf diese Stimme hören. Hermine hatte zum ersten Mal außerhalb ihres Schlafzimmers ihm gegenüber Zuneigung gezeigt. Es fühlte sich… gut an. Wenn das seine Belohnung dafür war, Potter gegenüber nett zu sein („nett" wurde in diesem Fall sehr freizügig definiert), wäre er sogar bereit, es noch einmal zu versuchen.

Wenn er Hermine aber erst einmal oben hatte, dann würde er sich selbstverständlich so verhalten, als ob er noch etwas mehr Überzeugung bräuchte.

* * *

Ein Gryffindor zu sein, war gar nicht mal so schlecht, entschied Leopold.

Miss Granger war absolut begeistert gewesen, als sie seine Eule erhalten hatte, und hatte augenblicklich mit allen möglichen Ratschlägen und Tipps und Anekdoten aus ihrer Zeit im Gryffindor-Turm geantwortet. Ihre Begeisterung für einen neuen Gryffindor war offenbar eine Haus-Eigenschaft. Er hatte sich augenblicklich in ihrer Mitte willkommen gefühlt. Niemand hatte nach seinem Blutstatus gefragt, nur Fragen zu seiner Person gestellt. Als er erwähnte, er habe seine Familie im Krieg verloren, hatte er nichts weiter als Mitgefühl von seinen neuen Hauskameraden erhalten.

Er fand sie laut, ungestüm, neugierig und zum Teil etwas dümmlich. Aber trotzt allem, begann er den Turm und die Menschen darin zu mögen.

Professor Longbottom hatte ihm eine Eule geschickt und ihn darum gebeten, sich einmal die Woche mit ihm "zu treffen", um sicherzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihm war. Leopold hatte zugestimmt (er war immerhin ein Lehrer), aber er wusste auch, es war relativ unwahrscheinlich, als ein Gryffindor herausgepickt und schikaniert zu werden. Er hatte auch den Eindruck, dass alleine durch sein Haus die Lehrer viel mehr bereit waren, ihn zu beschützen. Allerdings hatte er bisher noch immer nicht verstanden, warum er ausgerechnet in dieses Haus sortiert worden war. Was an ihm war so Gryffindor? Er fühlte sich willkommen, klar, aber er hatte auch das Gefühl sich nicht wirklich einleben zu können. Nichtsdestotrotz würde er das Beste daraus machen.

„Das Beste daraus machen", war eine Aufgabe, die sich nach dem dritten Tag bereits verbessert hatte.

„Ist dieser Platz noch frei?" Leopold blickte auf, um ein Mädchen mit roten, lockigen Haaren und einer Brille neben sich am Haustisch in der Großen Halle stehen zu sehen. Sie trug eine schiefe Gryffindor-Krawatte und sah etwas nervös aus. Leopold nickte und deutete auf den Platz zu seiner Rechten. Sie setzte sich.

„Ich bin Clara Phillips", bemerkte sie leise. _Merlin, aber waren das blaue Augen._

„Leopold Clairemont", antwortete er so, als ob er sich in Trance befände.

„Liest du gerade Zauberkünste?", fragte sie ihn und deutete auf das Buch vor ihm. Er nickte. „Ich mag Professor Flitwick", fuhr sie fort. „War es nicht aufregend, wie er einfach die Dinge durch die Luft schweben lassen konnte?"

Leopold hatte gesehen, wie Mr. Snape es beinahe jeden Tag in seinem Leben getan hatte, also verstand er nicht so recht, was daran so aufregend war, aber er nickte lediglich. „Richtige Magie", sagte sie.

Clara hatte es den Atem verschlagen. „Ich habe vor dieser Woche hier niemals wirklich richtig Magie benutzt." Sie sah ihn nervös an. „Ich hatte Angst, es würde nicht funktionieren."

„Ich habe dich gesehen", sagte Leopold ohne nachzudenken. „Im Unterricht. Du warst die Erste, die es hinbekommen hat. Du warst brillant."

Clara lächelte ihn an. Leopold lächelte zurück und versuchte nicht zu erröten.

„Möchtest du heute Nachmittag in Zauberkünste neben mir sitzen?", flüsterte sie, ohne wirklich seinen Blick zu treffen.

Leopold nickte. „Ja, bitte", flüsterte er zurück. Das kleine Mädchen strahlte ihn förmlich an, schnappte sich einen Apfel vom Tisch und verschwand mit einem kleinen Winken.

Leopold sah ihr nach. Er hatte zuvor nie wirklich über Mädchen nachgedacht… nun würde er in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, wie lange sie auch immer andauern mochte, bestimmt sehr viel über Clara Phillips nachdenken.

Er hoffte nur, keiner würde je von seinem Geheimnis erfahren.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus?"

Mit einem finsteren Blick schaute Severus auf, als sich Potter während des Mittagessens einfach neben ihn auf den freien Stuhl setzte. Severus und die anderen saßen immer zusammen mit den Kindern zum Essen am Tisch, aber oftmals saß Severus etwas abseits. Manchmal war er versunken in seinen Gedanken oder in irgendwelchen Papieren, schon beinahe so wie in Hogwarts.

„Potter", antwortete er leidenschaftslos, ohne Harrys Blick zu treffen. Das war schon höflich für ihn, wenn es um Potter ging.

„Hören Sie, Hermine und Luna verbringen ihre Mittagspause in der Winkelgasse, um etwas einzukaufen, also denke ich, ist jetzt der passende Moment, um es Ihnen zu sagen."

„Mir was sagen?"

Potters Stimme fiel auf ein Flüstern hinab. „Nächsten Donnerstag hat Hermine Geburtstag, und wie ich sie kenne, hat sie es vermutlich gar nicht erwähnt."

Severus spürte, wie sämtliches Blut aus seinem Kopf rauschte.

„Nein", sagte er langsam. „Hat sie nicht."

„Habe ich mir doch gedacht. Das macht sie nie, keine Sorge. Also, jetzt wissen Sie's. Jetzt können Sie entscheiden, was Sie mit dieser Information anfangen wollen."

Severus legte seine Gabel etwas zu heftig auf den Tisch ab, wodurch Potter zusammenzuckte und alle Kinder in seine Richtung blickten. Ein einziger Blick von Severus war genug, damit sich alle wieder ihren eigenen Tellern zuwandten.

„Das ist alles?", zischte er. „Sie lassen diese Bombe einfach vor meine Füße fallen und entscheiden dann, Sie lassen mich _‚entscheiden, was ich damit tun sollte'?_" Nicht ein Hinweis, was von ihm erwartet wurde? Wollte Potter ihn gerade verarschen? Nicht einmal zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten hätte Severus einen Feind dermaßen auf den Trockenen liegen gelassen.

„Nervös, nicht wahr?" Potter lächelte ihn mitfühlend zu. „Entspannen Sie sich. Hermine erwartet nichts zu ihrem Geburtstag. Mit zwei Kerlen als ihre besten Freunde, ist sie, was das betrifft, nicht sonderlich sentimental, nicht?"

Dafür könnte Severus Potter umbringen. Also erwartete sie nichts von ihren Freunden. Severus hatte eher gedacht, er sei mehr, als nur ein Freund für sie. Das würde doch Erwartungen mit sich bringen… oder nicht? Aber was erwartete sie?

_Du denkst, du seist mehr als nur ein Freund, wo du doch wahrscheinlich viel weniger bist,_ sagte die Stimme. _Sie hat es dir vermutlich nicht gesagt, weil sie lieber mit jemandem anderen als mit dir ihre Zeit verbringen will. _Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um die Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Potter…", flüsterte Severus. „Ich bin nicht bloß... ein Freund für sie, oder?"

Potters Augen leuchteten auf und er lächelte. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Also gut, Sie wollen vermutlich etwas für sie machen. Mir wäre es eine Freude, nun Sie wissen schon, Ihnen in jeglicher Weise zu helfen…"

Severus durchwühlte seinen Kopf nach einem möglichen Ausweg, aber er konnte letztendlich nichts finden. Er würde am liebsten niemanden um Rat fragen. Aber Lovegood war vermutlich nutzlos, Longbottom war in Bezug auf alles vollkommen nutzlos und Potter kannte sie besser als sonst jemand. Aber er wollte wirklich, unter keinen Umständen, Potter um Hilfe bitten. Er mochte es nicht in der Schuld von jemandem zu stehen, schon gar nicht in Potters.

„Ich würde es ihr zu Liebe tun und nicht als einen Gefallen für Sie", bot Potter an. „Ich weiß, der Gedanke, irgendwie in meiner Schuld zu stehen, schreckt Sie ab."

Konnte man ihn inzwischen wirklich so einfach durchschauen? Lovegood war schon schlimm genug, aber jetzt wusste sogar schon Potter, was er dachte.

_Wie erniedrigend._

Da musste er seiner inneren Stimme mal zustimmen.

Potter klopfte Severus leicht auf die Schulter. _Arg!_ „Keine Sorge, Severus, ich werde Ihnen helfen. Ich musste auch einmal einen ersten Geburtstag mit Ginny durchstehen und glauben Sie mir, ich habe die ganze Nacht Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, in der Hoffnung es nicht zu vermasseln. Aber Sie haben Glück, da Hermine nicht weiß, dass Sie es jetzt wissen, werden ihre Erwartungen recht niedrig sein. Also das heißt, egal, was Sie machen werden, es wird das Richtige sein."

Alleine die Anwesenheit von vierzehn Kindern war der Grund, warum Severus nicht Potters Zunge aus seinem verdammten Mund fluchte.

* * *

An ihrem Geburtstag lief Hermine abends die Treppen am Grimmauldplatz hinunter, ihre Nase hatte sie in einem Buch vergraben, als sie in zwei warme Objekte, die ein Drittes, sich Windendes hielten, stieß.

„Harry! Ginny! Was macht ihr so spät noch hier?"

„Babysitten", antwortete Ginny, als sie James an Harry weiterreichte, um ihre Freundin zu umarmen. „Alles Gute, Liebes."

„Danke, Gin", sagte Hermine und verstand noch immer nicht, warum ihre Freunde hier waren. „Aber was meinst du damit, Babysitten?"

„Du und ich haben heute woanders Pläne", bemerkte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um, nur um Severus zu sehen, der einen Mantel trug und ihren in seiner Hand hielt. „Und wir sollten jetzt besser los, damit wir uns nicht verspäten."

„Pläne?"

„Es ist doch heute dein Geburtstag oder etwa nicht?"

Hermine stand noch immer sprachlos da. Sie hatte Severus nicht gesagt, wann ihr Geburtstag war und hatte auch nichts von ihm erwartet, wenn er es denn gewusst hätte. Er lächelte nicht direkt, aber seine Augen funkelten - er sah so aus, als ob er wirklich etwas mit oder besser für sie machen wollte. Sie lächelte ihm zu und akzeptierte den Mantel, als er ihn über ihre Schultern legte.

„Ich schätze, dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren", sagte Hermine. Severus antwortete ihr nicht, als er die Tür für sie öffnete und ihr andeutete, sie sollte durchtreten. Sie sah nicht, wie er und Harry einen Blick austauschten. Harry lächelte und winkte ihm kurz zu und Severus antwortete mit einem Augenrollen. „Sollte irgendetwas passieren, werde ich es wissen", waren Severus' verabschiedende Worte.

„Ich hege keine Todeswünsche", antwortet Harry.

Als sie erst einmal draußen waren, spürte Hermine, wie er ihre Hand nahm und sie in eine feste Umarmung schloss.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", flüsterte er, kurz bevor er sie disapparierte.

Potter hatte ihm erzählt, Hermine war weder materialistisch, noch wirklich, an irgendwelchen großartigen romantischen Gesten interessiert. Sie war es offenbar schon nicht vor dem Krieg gewesen und danach hatte es offenbar noch mehr abgenommen. Perfekt. Severus war in keinem von beiden sonderlich gut.

Potter hatte ihm auch gesagt, Hermine mochte nichts lieber, als gutes Essen und an einem sicheren, ruhigen, friedlichen Ort zu sein. Keine Wälder, sie hatte sie nach ihrer monatelanger Jagd nach Horkruxen im Zelt abgeschworen (Severus war überrascht zu erkennen, wie viel Zeit sie wirklich in diesem Zelt verbracht hatten – waren es wirklich fünf Monate gewesen?). Sie misstraute sowohl großen Menschenmengen, als auch engen Räumlichkeiten, wo sie nicht einfach einen Ausgang erkennen konnte. In der Öffentlichkeit beobachtete sie ständig die Menschen und war für alle Schwierigkeiten gewappnet.

Keine Geschenke, keine Natur, keine fremden, öffentlichen Plätze oder geschlossene Räumlichkeiten und keine Menschenmengen. Severus entschied, da gab es wirklich nur eine einzige Möglichkeit.

Selbst in England wurde es zu dieser Jahreszeit langsam kühler, aber die Küste von Brighton erfuhr dieses Jahr eine besonders warme Periode. Der Mond war zu drei viertel voll und nahm weiter ab, also brauchten sie sich keine Sorgen um irgendwelche Werwölfe machen. Er hatte alles, was er brauchte in eine Hosentasche gestopft (keine Roben, nicht heute Abend) und hielt Hermine in seinen Armen. Er hoffte, er hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen.

„Wo sind wir, Severus?", fragte Hermine, nachdem s die Welt aufgehört hatte, sich um sie zu drehen. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie aus der Gasse hinaus, in die er appariert hatte.

„Brighton", flüsterte er. Er drückte ihre Hand und sagte dann: „Mach dir keine Sorgen – wir sind absolut sicher."

Er führte sie schweigend durch die Straßen und hinunter zur Küste, welche Gott sei Dank leer war.

Heimlich zauberte er ein paar Muggel-Abwehr-Zauber, um sicherzugehen, dass es auch so blieb. Man durfte ja trotz allem nicht die Sicherheit aus den Augen lassen.

Heute Nacht war die See ruhig, das einzige Geräusch war das leise Plätschern der Wellen gegen den Sand. Das Mondlicht schimmerte in der Abenddämmerung; der Himmel war lavendelblau und ging langsam in Schwarz über. Zum Glück war es auch noch wolkenlos. Schon bald würden die ersten Sterne durchschimmern, besonders dann, wenn Severus die Straßenbeleuchtung etwas dimmte, was er auch vorhatte.

Er führte sie zum Ufer, weit genug entfernt, dass sie nicht von der Flut überrascht wurden, die gerade einbrach, und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung verwandelte er es in eine große Decke, welche er auf den Boden legte. Er nahm Hermines Hand und lud sie ein sich auf den Boden zu setzen. Dann zog er einen winzigen Korb aus seiner Tasche hervor und nach einer weiteren flinken Bewegung, verwandelte sich der Korb zurück in seine normale Größe. Ein Picknickkorb.

Severus redete sich ein, er war weder sentimental noch romantisch. Es war lediglich eine Möglichkeit Hermine auszuführen, ohne sie zu verängstigen. Selbst Potter hatte zugestimmt, es könnte eine gute Wahl sein. Aber Merlin steh ihm bei, wenn er sich nicht ernsthaft fragte, ob er nicht kopfüber in einen Liebesroman gestürzt war.

Zwischen ihr und den Kindern da erkannte er sich kaum noch wieder.

Hermine für ihren Teil sah ruhig und glücklich aus. Sie hatte wirklich nicht von ihm erwartet, dass er dieses Ereignis zur Kenntnis nehmen würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, sie zu einem Abendessen im Mondschein am Meer auszuführen.

Severus vermutete, man könnte dies hier vermutlich als ihr erstes, richtiges Date verbuchen.

„Severus, das ist…" Hermine verstummte, als er die Gefühle in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Ich bin sehr berührt." Sie ließ von seiner Hand ab und spähte in den Korb. „Du hast dir sehr viele Umstände gemacht."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das behaupten, aber ich hatte keinerlei Umstände. Diese verfluchte Hauselfe hat das Essen zubereitet und ich habe mir lediglich einen Ort überlegt, wo wir es zu zweit ganz in Ruhe genießen können. Tut mir leid, dass es nicht mehr ist."

„Nicht", sagte Hermine. „Es ist alles, was ich wirklich haben möchte."

Für eine ganze Weile saßen sie in einem angenehmen Schweigen da und aßen die Köstlichkeiten aus dem Korb. Sie nippten an dem Wein, den Kreacher für sie eingepackt hatte und später verzauberten sie die Gläser so, dass sie sich automatisch wieder füllten. Beide wussten noch sehr wohl, was passiert war, als sie das letzte Mal zusammen Alkohol getrunken hatten. Der Himmel wurde zunehmend dunkler und die ersten Sterne begannen zu funkeln.

„Was tust du für gewöhnlich an deinem Geburtstag?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

Sie lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen ihn. „Seit dem Krieg gar nichts mehr. Ich wollte nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit oder darüber nachdenken. Selbst wenn du mich jetzt nach meinem Alter fragen würdest, würde ich einen Moment brauchen, um mich zu erinnern."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich die meiste Zeit in meinen Kopf noch eine achtzehnjährige Flüchtige bin, die jeden Tag weitere Freunde und Familienmitglieder verloren hat", sagte sie traurig. „Und jedes verstreichende Jahr erkenne ich, wie weit ich mich von alle dem und ihnen entfernt habe. Die Tatsache, wie viel Zeit manchmal bereits vergangen ist, verängstigt mich. Also, wenn ich meinen Geburtstag nicht beachte, kann ich es ignorieren."

Severus geriet in Panik und dachte, er hätte wirklich nicht auf Potter hören sollen.

„Aber", fuhr sie fort. „Das hier ist wirklich wundervoll. So etwas habe ich zuvor noch nie getan. Es hat eine einfache Schönheit – das Meer, meine ich. Etwas Ewiges. Es bringt mich dazu zu denken… vielleicht sollte ich mich nicht schuldig fühlen, überlebt zu haben. Vielleicht sollte ich das Leben genießen. Ich weiß, wäre ich gestorben, ich hätte gewollt, dass meine Freunde genauso wie zuvor lebten. Ich meine, welchen Sinn hat das Leben schon, wenn man sich davor fürchtete, es zu leben, richtig?" Sie lächelte Severus ehrlich an und neigte leicht ihren Kopf, um ihn leicht zu küssen. „Also danke, Severus. Das ist das beste Geschenk, welches du mir hättest geben können."

„Eine Epiphanie?"

„So was in der Art, ja."

„Dann bin ich froh", sagte er. Der Abend wurde immer dunkler und anstatt ein Feuer zu entfachen, welches nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, verließ sich Severus auf das reflektierende Mondlicht. Dunkelheit und Schatten waren für ihn Sicherheit. In der Dunkelheit konnte er sich etwas entspannen und auf Gefühle zurückgreifen, die er unbewusst so tief vergraben hatte, dass er manchmal vergaß, sie wirklich noch zu besitzen. Hier im Mond- und Sternenlicht und der sanften Dunkelheit des Meeres und etwas gelöst durch den Rotwein, wusste er, konnte er sicher und ehrlich sprechen, genau wie an dem Abend, den sie vor dem Kamin verbracht hatten.

„Du verdienst es, glücklich zu sein, Hermine… Ich will dich glücklich sehen."

„Du machst mich glücklich", antwortete Hermine.

Severus dachte an noch etwas anderes, was Potter ihm erzählt hatte: _„Hermine ist zerbrechlich. Sie macht nichts leichtfertig, aber sie will auch nicht verletzt werden. Wenn sie also mehr als nur eine Freundin mit gewissen Vorzügen für Sie ist, dann wäre vielleicht jetzt kein schlechter Zeitpunkt es sie wissen zu lassen, wenn Sie das nicht bereits schon getan haben."_

Er dachte auch an etwas, was ihn mal seine Mutter gesagt hatte, als sie ihn wegen Lily so zerbrochen gesehen hatte: _„Frisch gewagt ist halb gewonnen, Severus."_

„Und du machst mich glücklich – ich bin seit Langem nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen. Aber… da gibt es etwas, was ich dir sagen muss."

Er spürte, wie sich Hermine in seinen Armen anspannte und er drückte sie beruhigend. _Sie denkt, du wirst die Sache mit ihr ausgerechnet an ihrem Geburtstag beenden_, sagte die Stimme. _Du wirst wirklich deinem Ruf gerecht, Snape._

_Schraub deinen Mut nur bis zum höchsten Grad,_ sagte sich Snape selbst und versuchte die Anstachelungen der Stimme zu ignorieren.

„Seit den letzten Monaten… haben wir unsere Zeit zusammen komplett auf das Schlafzimmer beschränkt. Wir müssen es noch immer irgendwie benennen oder wirklich darüber reden. Und obwohl es wirklich wundervoll gewesen ist, ist es mir nicht mehr genug." Er drehte sie in seinen Armen, so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte, und hoffte schlichtweg, der Mut würde ihn nicht verlassen. „Hermine, ich will eine richtige Beziehung mit dir. Ich will keine offene Zuneigung zwischen uns, besonders nicht in der Öffentlichkeit oder vor den Kindern und ich will auch nicht auf irgendwelche Paar-Verabredungen mit den Potters gehen, und ich werde dir keinerlei Versprechungen machen können, was die Zukunft betrifft, aber ich weiß, ich will in jeder Hinsicht mit dir zusammen sein."

Hermine war überrascht, aber in ihrem Blick konnte er nichts anderes als Glück erkennen. Sie nickte. „Ich auch, Severus. Ich will all das. Aber ich bin…"

„Du bist mir wichtig", unterbrach er sie flüsternd und fürchtete sich vor den Worten, die sie vielleicht vollendet hätte. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig und ich will derjenige sein, der dich glücklich macht. Ich will derjenige sein, der dafür sorgt, dass du all die Schrecken vergisst."

„Ich will das auch, Severus. Aber…"

„Aber?" Er hielt die Luft an, wappnete sich vor ihre Rückweisung. _Zumindest bin ich kämpfend untergegangen. _

„Ich fürchte mich davor", begann sie zu wispern, „ich fürchte mich davor, verletzt zu werden." Sie war deshalb genauso nervös wie er.

„Hermine… ich weiß, ich kann dir für die Zukunft nichts versprechen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dich niemals zu verletzten, denn ich werde es vielleicht unbewusst tun, aber ich werde dir versprechen, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit deine Ängste nicht wahr werden. Du weißt, ich gebe nicht leicht meine Loyalität oder mein Vertrauen und du besitzt beides."

_Du machst dich lächerlich_, warnte ihn die Stimme._ Sie wird dich doch nur abservieren._

„Severus", wisperte Hermine kaum hörbar. Sie sah ihn direkt an und in ihren Augen konnte er die Sterne und den Mond sehen, genau, wie an diesem einen Abend die Flammen des Kamins in ihren Augen geschimmert hatten. „Ich lebe jetzt seit Jahren in einer unaufhörlichen Angst. Du hast mich bereits dazu inspiriert beruflich ein Risiko einzugehen und ich bin sehr froh, dass du das getan hast. Ich denke, dass hier… das ist, was ich bereits sehr lange möchte. Ich will eine Beziehung mit dir. Ich will von dir als meinen Partner denken können und nicht jedes Mal ein Nomen suchen müssen, welches passen könnte, wenn ich an dich denke. Ich habe versucht meine Gefühle zurückzuhalten, weil ich Angst hatte, sie würden nicht erwidert werden. Ich bin schon zuvor verletzt worden…" Sie verstummte. Severus wusste, von wem sie sprach. Weasley.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Hermine", sagte Severus und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Du hast mir versprochen, du würdest niemals mein Vertrauen betrügen und ich glaube dir. Ich verspreche dir dasselbe." Er küsste sie, sanft, ehrlich, hinreichend.

„Du machst ganz schön viele Versprechen für einen Mann, der mich davor gewarnt hatte, er könnte kein Einziges abgeben", stichelte sie.

Er lächelte, ein ehrliches Lächeln, das erste an diesem Abend. „Du bringst mich eben dazu all meine eigenen Regeln zu brechen", flüsterte er. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, wenn ich sie komplett umschreibe." Er küsste sie erneut.

„Ich auch", sagte sie.

„Hermine… darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich, Liebling", sagte sie. Liebling. Eine Liebkosung. Sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter.

„Zieh in den Grimmauldplatz. Komplett."

„Das ist keine Frage."

„Bitte. Ich will dich jede Nacht bei mir haben, in meinem Zimmer, in meinem Bett. Zusammen. Zieh aus deiner Wohnung aus, du bist doch so oder so kaum noch dort. Zieh aus deinem kleinen Zimmer aus, meines ist viel größer und gibt uns mehr Möglichkeiten. Komm zu mir."

In Hermines Blick leuchtet Überraschung und dann Verwirrung und dann Glück auf. Sie nickte. „Okay", war alles, was sie flüsterte.

_Du stellst dir nur selbst ein Bein und wirst enttäuscht,_ bemerkte die Stimme.

_Halt die Klappe,_ sagte sich Severus. _Ich muss nicht mehr auf dich hören._

Die Stimme verschwand.

Severus zog ihren Kopf zu sich und küsste sie diesmal richtig und leidenschaftlich, bis er schließlich auf ihr lag und das leise Stöhnen, welches ihren Lippen entfloh, wurde durch das Meer verschluckt. Ihre Hände waren überall. Er hatte sich doch noch so gut im Griff, um nicht zu vergessen, dass sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit waren, also schaffte er es so viel Selbstkontrolle zurückzubehalten, um aufzuhören, bevor das Verlangen zu groß wurde.

„Bring mich nach Hause, Severus", schnappte sie nach Luft. Er nickte. Er ließ die Decke und den Korb verschwinden und disapparierte sie direkt mit voller Konzentration in sein Schlafzimmer im Grimmauldplatz. Die Kraft seiner Konzentration sorgte dafür, dass sie direkt auf dem Bett landeten, wodurch Hermine überrascht auflachte.

„Man braucht schon einen sehr mächtigen Zauberer, der auch seine eigenen Anti-Apparations-Zauber überwinden kann", bemerkte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ich denke, ich habe dir schon vorher gezeigt, wie mächtig ich sein kann."

„Oh ja, das hast du schon einige Male getan. Aber ich würde jetzt gerne eine etwas… persönlichere Demonstration haben", forderte sie ihn heraus. Er _war_, was das anging ein sehr schneller Lerner gewesen.

Er schluckte schwer, drückte sie hinunter auf das Bett, kletterte auf sie drauf und machte genau das. Immer und immer wieder.

* * *

Sie waren sich nicht sicher, was es gewesen war, aber etwas am Grimmauldplatz musste James gefallen haben, denn er war viel früher und mit viel weniger Aufregung eingeschlafen. Harry und Ginny hatten ihren Vorteil daraus gezogen und waren fast augenblicklich mit leicht offenstehenden Mündern, die Köpfe aneinander gelehnt um halb sieben abends auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Luna hatte alle Kinder in ihre Betten gebracht.

Luna konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, als sie die beiden sah. Das war also ihre Verstärkung?

Lächerlich. Sie hatte sie mit einem Lächeln zugedeckt. Dann hatte sie Neville gerufen und ihm gesagt, Snape sei an diesem Abend anderweitig beschäftigt. Die Potters hatten sich nicht einmal gerührt, als Neville seiner Freundin die Treppe hinaufgefolgt und die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.

Und so war der Grimmauldplatz an diesem Abend komplett gefüllt: vierzehn Kinder, die eine seltene Nacht ohne Albträume erlebten; Severus und Hermine in seinem Schlafzimmer, die jetzt ihre neu gestandenen Gefühle für den jeweils anderen feierten und demonstrierten; Neville und Luna die in ihrem Schlafzimmer ein paar gestohlene Stunden verbrachten, bevor er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts musste; und Harry und Ginny, die jungen Eltern, die einen glückseligen Schlaf auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer genossen und dabei ihren Sohn in ihren Armen hielten.

Als die Potters am nächsten Morgen aufwachten, ihre Haare komplett zerzaust, ihre Augen verklebt und Spucke in seltsamen Mustern an ihrem Kinn klebend, fand Harry eine kleine Notiz auf dem Tisch. Das Wort war in der krakligen Schrift des Halbblutprinzen verfasst. Er lächelte, als er es las.

_Danke._

* * *

_„Schraub deinen Mut nur bis zum höchsten Grad" stammt aus Macbeth. [1./7]_

_Als Nächstes: Zwei unserer Helden machen einen Spaziergang und unterhalten sich und eine Frage wird beantwortet. Zumindest zum Teil. _


	14. En Ami

***~* En Ami *~***

Quidditch war viel aufregender, als Leopold zuvor angenommen hatte. Die Spieler flitzten so schnell auf ihren Besen herum, dass Leopold dachte, er würde sich alleine durchs zu sehen den Hals verdrehen. Er jubelte für Gryffindor, auch wenn sie gegen Slytherin spielten. Und er genoss wirklich die Gesellschaft seiner Sitznachbarin Clara, welche darauf bestanden hatte, mit ihm zusammen das Spiel anzusehen. Er war nur für sie mitgegangen.

Obwohl Leopold so gut wie gar nicht isoliert war, war er auch nicht sonderlich beliebt und er fand es schwierig, sich auf die anderen Schüler einzulassen. Er fand, ihn interessierten einfach nicht die Dinge, die sie so wichtig fanden – Hauspunkte, Noten, Dinge dieser Art. Er hatte zu viele wichtige Dinge und Menschen in seinem Leben verloren, um sich um solche unwichtigen Sachen Sorgen zu machen.

Jedoch entging ihm nicht alles. Irgendwann Mitte Oktober kam Clara zu ihm und hielt ihm schüchtern eine Schachtel entgegen. „Mein Bruder hat mir diese Schokofrösche geschickt – willst du einen haben?"

Leopold war nicht jemand, der gerne Süßigkeiten aß und er hatte vorher noch nie von Schokofröschen gehört, aber dennoch nickte er. Clara lächelte und überreichte ihm eine der Schachteln. „Tauscht du die Karten?", fragte sie, als sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihre eigene öffnete.

Leopold hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie eigentlich sprach, aber nickte weiterhin. Er schrie auf, als die kleine Schokoladenfigur beinahe aus seiner Schachtel sprang und in seinem Kelch mit Kürbissaft landete, doch er konnte den Frosch noch rechtzeitig fangen und in seinen Mund stopfen. Clara lachte und zerkaute ihren eigenen Frosch. „Wen hast du?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Schachtel. Als Leopold in die Schachtel schaute, sah er die Karte mit einem rothaarigen, grinsenden Zauberer darauf. Er sah aus, als ob die Tatsache auf einer Karte zu erscheinen, ein krönendes Ereignis sei. Er las den Namen unten auf der Karte laut vor.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley."

„Oh, die habe ich noch nicht!", rief Clara aufgeregt und schnappte sich die Karte. „Wow, er sieht wirklich stolz aus, nicht? Ich habe Snape, entschuldige. Du hast bestimmt schon jede Menge von ihm." Sie reichte ihm die Karte aus ihrer eigenen Schachtel.

Leopold betrachtete die Karte und musste ein überraschtes nach Luft schnappen unterdrücken. Sein Haar hing wie ein langer, schwarzer Vorhang um sein Gesicht, seine Haut war eher gelblich als blass und er trug einschüchternde schwarze Roben, aber er war unverwechselbar der Severus Snape, bei dem er aufgewachsen war. Der Snape auf der Karte starrte ihn mit einem so finsteren Blick an, wie es Leopold noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und bei Leopolds erstauntem Blick, schnaubte Snape nur und stürmte aus dem Rahmen.

„Er macht das mit jedem, nimm's nicht persönlich", sagte Clara abwesend. „Und keine Sorge, er ist nicht für immer fort. Er kommt wieder zurück, wenn er glaubt, niemand schaut mehr."

Leopold hörte kaum ihre Worte, als er die Karte herumdrehte und die unzähligen Errungenschaften eines gewissen Severus Snape las. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass dieser Mann einer der Helden des zweiten Krieges war. Warum hatte Mr. Snape denn nichts gesagt? Er sollte eines dieser privilegierten Leben eines Helden leben, oder nicht? Was in aller Welt machte er in einem Waisenhaus und sorgte sich um die Kinder von Verbrechern?

Leopold drehte die Karte wieder herum. Snape war inzwischen zurückgekehrt, aber sobald er bemerkte, wie er beobachtet wurde, flüchtete er erneut. Leopold fragte sich, vor was er davonrannte, sowohl auf der Karte, als auch im richtigen Leben. Niemand würde freiwillig zum Waisenhaus kommen, es sei denn dieser jemand rannte vor etwas davon.

Er fragte sich, ob Miss Granger irgendetwas darüber wusste.

* * *

„Severus?", flüsterte Hermine eines Nachts.

„Hmm?", antwortete er verschlafen.

„Bist du wach?"

„Ich bin es jetzt", sagte er verärgerter als er sich eigentlich fühlte. „Was ist los?"

„Entschuldige, ist nicht so wichtig. Schlaf weiter."

„Ich bin jetzt wach und du würdest mich nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre." Er drehte sich, bis er auf der Seite lag und seinen Kopf auf seinem Ellbogen abstützte, damit er sie eingehend betrachten konnte. „Frag schon."

Sie seufzte. „Ich wollte dich etwas über… _sie_ fragen."

Severus wusste, sie hatte die Erinnerungen gesehen und wusste genau, von wem sie sprach. „Was würdest du gerne wissen?", fragte er leise.

„Liebst du sie noch immer?"

Merlin steh ihm bei, aber die Frau traf auch immer die wunden Punkte.

„Ich kann verstehen, solltest du es noch tun", fuhr sie hastig fort. „Und ich würde niemals von dir erwarten, damit aufzuhören und ich werde es auch nie von dir verlangen, aber du hast gesagt, ich sei dir wichtig und du willst eine Beziehung mit mir und ich schätze, ich frage mich einfach, was genau das für dich wirklich bedeutet." _Werde ich immer im Schatten eines Geistes stehen?_

Beinahe ein Monat war inzwischen seit ihrem Geburtstag vergangen. Warum wollte sie jetzt darüber sprechen? Er spielte halbwegs mit dem Gedanken, ihr genau das zu sagen. Es sah ihr so gar nicht ähnlich – sie erschien ansonsten nie unsicher oder eifersüchtig auf seine Vergangenheit gewesen zu sein und sie war kein emotionaler Mensch, zumindest für eine Gryffindor. Ihn mitten in der Nacht damit zu stören, war einfach nur seltsam. Aber es war spät und er war müde, und wenn er wollte, dass das hier funktionierte (und dann noch etwas Schlaf bekommen), vermutete er, schuldete er ihr eine Antwort.

„Du hast meinen Patronus gesehen", sagte er.

„Vor Monaten, als ich das erste Mal hier geblieben bin und ihnen vorgelesen habe."

Er nickte nur, da seine Stimme belegt war. Selbst nach all den Jahren nach ihrem Tod, selbst nach dem Ende des Krieges, selbst nach all seinen Monaten zusammen mit Hermine, fiel es ihm schwer von ihr zu reden. „Lily war für eine sehr lange Zeit ein sehr wichtiger Bestandteil meines Lebens. Nein, das ist eine Untertreibung. Mehr Jahre als mir lieb sind, war sie der Grund, warum ich noch gelebt und gekämpft habe."

Hermine nickte, aber traf nicht seinen Blick. „Was bedeutet sie dir jetzt?"

Severus seufzte. Selbst wenn es ihm leicht fallen würde, darüber zu reden, war es einfach schwierig die passenden Worte zu finden, es zu beschreiben. Er küsste Hermine auf die Stirn und suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Es wäre gelogen zu sagen, ich hätte aufgehört oder würde in irgendeiner Art aufhören sie zu lieben – sie wird immer ein Platz in meinem Herzen haben, genau, wie ich weiß, dass Weasley immer einen Platz in deinem haben wird. Aber wie mit allen Dingen, kann auch dies sich verändern und sagen wir einfach, ich habe jetzt andere, viel wichtigere Gründe weiterzuleben."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Für die Kleinen", flüsterte sie. „Sie können sich so glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben."

„Für sie, ja, aber es gibt auch andere Dinge." Er wusste, er vermittelte ihr viel mehr als er wollte, aber die Gefühle waren echt, also korrigierte er sie nicht. „In der Nacht, in der… in der ich beinahe gestorben bin und Potter diese Erinnerungen gegeben habe, da habe ich wirklich gedacht, es wäre mein Ende. Ich dachte, oder ich wusste vielmehr, es würde meine einzige Chance sein noch etwas zu tun. Ich hätte auch Potter einfach nur die Erinnerungen geben können, in denen Dumbledore sagte, Potter müsste sich selbst opfern. Damit hätte ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt und es wäre vermutlich auch genug gewesen, um Potter voranzutreiben.

„Aber stattdessen, schätze ich… habe ich nach Entlastung oder eine Art Versöhnung gesucht. Ich konnte mich nie direkt mit Lily aussöhnen, also habe ich das Nächstbeste getan und die relevanten Details ihrem Sohn gezeigt. Als es dann vorbei war, war in den letzten Sekunden mein einziger Gedanke: ‚Ich habe jetzt alles getan, um es wieder gut zu machen. Ich hoffe, es ist genug.' Dadurch war es mir möglich, einen Großteil meiner Schuld abzulegen. Und ich konnte mich entschuldigen – ich habe alles offenbart und hoffte einfach nur, dass es reichen würde."

„Da warst du erfolgreich. Harry war wirklich sehr gerührt", sagte Hermine, als sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschlang. „Sehr gerührt. Was ihn betrifft, stehst du in keinerlei Schuld mehr."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Seine verdammte Heldenverehrung ist sowohl fehl am Platz, wie auch nervig."

„Lass ihn. Er schätzt dich und vergibt dir und will dich nur glücklich sehen."

„Das behauptet er zumindest, aber manchmal habe ich noch immer Schwierigkeiten, das zu glauben."

„Severus… es ist in Ordnung, wenn du dich vor ihm nicht verschließt. Ich weiß, nach all dieser Zeit, ist es vermutlich unmöglich, aber wenn du sein Angebot eine Freundschaft aufzubauen, annehmen würdest, dann denke ich, wirst du erkennen, er ist ein wirklich guter Freund."

Severus dachte daran, wie Potter ihm von Hermines Geburtstag erzählt hatte, ihm die Informationen gegeben hatte, damit es zu etwas Besonderem für sie wurde und er hatte den Abend hier am Grimmauldplatz verbacht, damit sie beide Zeit zusammen verbringen konnten. Potter hatte ihm sein eigenes Haus gegeben, hauptsächlich für die Kinder, aber auch für ihn. Er dachte über die Dinge nach, die Potter über seinen eigenen Vater gesagt hatte.

Freundschaft mit Potter. Es war ein Gedanke, der nicht mehr ganz so abstoßend war wie zuvor, jetzt, wo er wirklich darüber nachdachte.

„Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Danke."

„Für was?"

„Dafür, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Ich liebe es, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist."

Er lächelte.

„Das werde ich immer sein."

* * *

„Potter", sagte Severus eine Woche später.

„Severus." Potter las den Sportteil der Abendausgabe des _Propheten_ und stopfte sich Chips in den Mund. In den letzten Tagen aß er ständig. „Parallelschwangerschaft" nannte er es.

„Folgen Sie mir."

„Wohin?" Potter wirkte etwas misstrauisch.

Snape verdrehte seine Augen. „Zu den Füßen des Dunklen Lords, Potter", antwortete er sarkastisch. „Was glauben Sie wohl? Wir haben eine Verabredung mit einem meiner Abgänger. Ich werde Sie nicht ein zweites Mal darum bitten."

Er sprach, als ob sie wieder zurück in Potters zweitem Jahr wären und er ihn hinunter in den Kerker zum Nachsitzen zitieren würde. Er hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt Potter anzubetteln, aber Potter schien es als einen Befehl aufzufassen und folgte ihm unbehaglich.

„Was für eine Art von Verabredung?", fragte Potter vorsichtig, als sie hinaus auf die vernebelten Straßen Londons traten.

„Eine unangenehme Verabredung." Severus warf ihm einen strengen ‚Frag nicht noch einmal'-Blick zu und Potter fügte sich. So als ob er Potters unausgesprochene Frage hören würde, flüsterte Severus: „Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist weder etwas Illegales noch Gefährliches. Sie brauchen sich heute Abend keine Sorgen zu machen, Ginerva verwitwet zurückzulassen." Da entspannte sich Potter sichtlich. „Ich bin nicht Albus Dumbledore und glaube daher nicht daran, mit dem Leben anderer zu spielen, sollte ich es denn vermeiden können."

„Denken Sie, das ist es, was Dumbledore getan hat?", fragte Potter vermutlich, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Es lag keinerlei Anschuldigung oder Abwertung in seinen Worten, wie es vielleicht noch vor ein paar Jahren der Fall gewesen wäre. Es war lediglich eine Frage.

„Sie etwa nicht? Sie waren der größte Bauer von allen."

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Während diesen letzten Jahres habe ich sehr viel nachgedacht. Aber ich habe ihm immer vertraut. Ich glaube noch immer, dass er das Richtige getan hatte, selbst wenn ich schlimmer aus dem Krieg herrausgegangen bin. Aber dann auch wieder, wer ist da schon unbeschadet rausgegangen?"

„Hmm."

Sie liefen einen Moment schweigend weiter, bevor Potter wieder das Wort ergriff: „Severus?"

„Was, Potter?"

„Hatten Sie das Gefühl, er hat dasselbe mit Ihnen gemacht?"

„Sie haben meine Erinnerungen gesehen. Er hat mich manipuliert, mein Vertrauen missbraucht, mich benutzt und hat all dies getan, indem er meine Trauer und meinen Schmerz wie eine Karrotte am Stock benutzt hat, um mich zu den unmöglichsten und verwerflichsten Handlungen zu zwingen. Zu behaupten, ich würde mich wie ein Bauer auf seinem Schachbrett fühlen, wäre massiv untertrieben."

Severus wusste nicht, warum er sich verpflichtet fühlte, Potter zu antworten oder ihm eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben, aber er vermutete es lag einfach an Hermines Einfluss. Eines Tages würde die Hexe noch einmal seinen Tod bedeuten.

„Mir tut es wirklich leid, dass er das mit Ihnen gemacht hat, Severus." Potter schien es wirklich leidzutun. „Er hat so viel von Ihnen verlangt und er hat Ihre schmerzhafteste Erfahrung benutzt, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, besonders nachdem er Sie so schlecht als Schüler behandelt hatte. Oder eher, wie er zugelassen hatte, wie mein Vater Sie als Schüler behandelt hatte."

„Sie müssen hier kein Gryffindor-Mitgefühl vergießen, Potter, und dieser Abend wäre vielleicht etwas erträglicher, wenn Sie es nicht tun würden."

„Entschuldigung, Severus, aber die Gryffindors befinden sich in meinem Blut. Da kann man leider nichts gegen machen." Das Nächste, was Severus wusste, war, das Potter eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und sie klopfte, als ob sie irgendwelche alten Schulfreunde wären.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie da, Potter?"

„Ich, äh, gar nichts", sagte Potter und zog hastig seine Hand weg. Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend weitergelaufen waren, ohne sich noch einmal anzufassen, ergriff Potter wieder das Wort: „Warum ich?"

„Weil ich nicht alleine gehen möchte und ich will nicht, dass Hermine das hier sieht. Es reicht schon, dass ich den Abend, wo ich sie in das Bordell mitgenommen habe, bereue. Und", fügte er grimmig hinzu, „wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben Sie auf diesem Gebiet etwas Erfahrung."

* * *

Harry wusste wahrscheinlich mehr als jeder andere, wie viel Reue Severus Snape in seinem Leben bereits mit sich herumtrug, aber es auch ausgesprochen zu hören und dann auch noch über seine Freundin, war irritierend. Snape hatte ihn freiwillig irgendwohin eingeladen. Snape redete mit ihm – vertraute sich ihm beinahe an. Harry stand kurz davor ihn auf irgendwelche Flüche oder Vergiftungen oder irgendwelche Inbesitznahmen zu untersuchen, aber er wusste auch, die einzige Person, die ohne Severus Snape in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren konnte, war Severus Snape selbst. Er war nicht unbedingt… freundlich, aber auch nicht er selbst. Harry fragte sich, ob Hermine etwas damit zutun hatte.

Harry verstand durchaus, dass Severus seine Schützlinge, wie alle anderen Eltern auch, beschützte und seinen Abgängern gegenüber war er mehr als nur beschützend. Vermutlich kompensierte er es dadurch, weil sie körperlich nicht länger unter seiner Obhut standen und er sich persönlich für irgendwelche Fehler oder Abschweifungen verantwortlich fühlte.

Er schnaubte innerlich. _Und Hermine meint, ich kann mich in niemanden hineinversetzen._

Sie apparierten nicht direkt zu ihrem Zielort, sondern liefen lediglich durch die Straßen Londons. Es war spät, aber dennoch waren noch Menschen unterwegs, und da beide zumindest mit einem Fuß in der Muggel-Welt aufgewachsen waren, konnten sie sich gut unters Volk mischen. Harry hatte im Denkarium Ausschnitte von Snapes Eltern gesehen und kannte die Informationen, die Hermine in ihrem sechsten Jahr ausgegraben hatte. Harry fragte sich, ob sich seitdem irgendwas verändert hatte. Snape schien nichts mit seinen Eltern zu tun haben zu wollen (warum sollte er seinen Familiennamen in seinem geliebten Buch umbenennen?), aber Harry wusste auch, die Zeit und Umstände konnten die stärksten Meinungen über andere Menschen verändern.

Selbst Vater zu werden hatte ihn unglaublich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wie wichtig eine feste Elternbeziehung war und oft machte er sich um die Menschen in seinem Leben Sorgen, die ihren Eltern nicht nahe gestanden hatten. Hermine und ihre Eltern, bevor sie bei ihnen den Vergessenszauber angewandt hatte, hatten sich, während die Kluft zwischen der Muggel- und der Zauberwelt immer größer wurde, immer weiter voneinander distanziert. Es war ein Grund, warum sie nicht so hartnäckig daran arbeitete, den Vergessenszauber wieder aufzuheben. Es gab einfach keine wirkliche Beziehung, die dadurch wieder aufleben würde. Harry vermutete bereits seit einer ganzen Weile, dass es nicht ganz so unmöglich war, den Zauber aufzuheben, wie sie alle glauben ließ.

Er fragte sich, ob Snapes Eltern noch immer lebten. Hatte sich seine Beziehung zu ihnen verbessert? „Severus?", fragte Harry schließlich. „Hat Hermine jemals mit Ihnen über ihre Eltern gesprochen?"

Snape reagierte nicht körperlich, aber Harry spürte, wie er sich anspannte. „Nicht mehr als das, was sie mir an ihrem ersten Tag in meinem Büro im Waisenhaus erzählt hat. Warum?"

„Also… sie hat gesagt, sie kann den Vergessenszauber nicht mehr rückgängig machen und Sie sind ein sehr erfahrener Okklumentiker und Legilimentor und ich frage mich, ob Sie dem auch zustimmen."

Snape dachte einen Moment über die Frage nach, bevor er antwortete: „Das hängt ganz von dem Zauber, und wie er angewendet worden ist, ab. Hat sie einfach nur vorhandende Erinnerungen überschrieben oder sie komplett gelöscht? Hat sie es mit ihrer Zustimmung oder gegen ihren Willen getan? Hat sie einen Auslöser zurückgelassen, der den Zauber aufheben würde, oder müssen die Erinnerungen manuell wieder hergestellt werden? Dinger dieser Art. Verschiedene Faktoren müssen berücksichtigt werden. In Betracht dessen, was ich bisher weiß, hört es sich ziemlich schwierig an."

„Aber nicht unmöglich?"

„Nur wenige Dinge sind unmöglich, wenn Magie mit im Spiel ist." Snape schaute zu Harry hinüber. „Will sie sie zurückholen? Sie hat es mir gegenüber nie erwähnt."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie sagte, sie hätte es versucht und es war unmöglich und sie meinte, sie würde sie lieber in Frieden in Sydney leben lassen, als ihnen dieses Trauma zumuten zu müssen. Jedoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihr das glauben soll. Ich kenne Hermine, sie hatte es nicht leichtfertig getan und ich denke nicht, sie könnte mit sich selbst leben, wenn sie nicht eine „Hintertür" eingebaut hätte, um es wieder aufzuheben. Die Absicht war, es nur vorübergehend zu halten, aber sollte der Fall eintreten, nun… dass sie nicht in der Lage sein sollte, es wieder rückgängig zu machen, war es dafür bestimmt, permanent zu sein."

„Sie glauben, der Zauber kann wieder aufgehoben werden?"

Harry nickte. „Ich würde nicht einmal anfangen darüber zu spekulieren, das Auroren-Training war darauf begrenzt Gedächtniszauber anzuwenden, aber nicht sie wieder aufzuheben – ein ernsthaftes Versäumnis im Programm, wenn Sie mich fragen. Da bekannt ist, dass die dunklen Zauber oftmals ihre Opfer mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Aber ich glaube, es ist möglich und dass sie dem aus dem Weg geht."

„Sollte ich mit Ihnen darüber reden?" Snape sah etwas besorgt aus.

„Besser ich als sie", antwortete Harry. „Ich meine, wenn sie es mal anspricht, dann sollten Sie so gut es geht auf sie eingehen, da sie nie über ihre Eltern redet, aber ich würde es an Ihrer Stelle nicht ansprechen. Sie hatten ein recht schwieriges Verhältnis, besonders zum Ende hin. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, die meisten Muggelgeborenen durchleben es – sie fühlen sich, als ob sie sich zwischen zwei Welten entscheiden müssen und die Familie fühlt sich zurückgelassen. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich an meine Tante Petunia – sie hat meine Mutter jeden Tag gehasst und tut es selbst heute noch in gewisser Weise. Ich denke, Hermines Eltern haben sie nie richtig verstanden, auch wenn sie wirklich stolz auf sie waren und es gab nicht sonderlich viel, was Hermine mit ihnen teilen konnte, besonders da sie meine Freundin war und daher ständig in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckte."

„Also war ihr Verhältnis… angespannt?"

„So könnte man es beschreiben, ja." Harry sammelte all seinen Gryffindor-Mut und stellte die Frage, auf die er eigentlich eine Antwort haben wollte. Aber er musste es wie ein Slytherin machen. Unterschwellig. „Sie klingen so, als ob Sie wüssten, was sie durchgemacht hat."

Snape warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber es steckte nicht sonderlich viel Kraft dahinter. „Sie haben meine Erinnerungen gesehen. Selbst Sie sollten in der Lage sein, eine treffende Schlussfolgerung zu treffen."

„Stehen Sie noch mit ihnen in Kontakt?"

„Ziemlich unmöglich. Meine Eltern starben, bevor ich Hogwarts verlassen habe." Seine Antwort war kurz und bündig, doch seine Stimme ließ nicht daran zweifeln, dass das Thema nicht weiter vertieft werden würde.

„Tut mir leid, das zu hören", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Nicht nötig."

„Aber Sie waren noch so jung."

„Älter wie Sie, als Sie Ihre Eigenen verloren haben, Potter. Wollen Sie mich deswegen jetzt verhätscheln?"

„Sie wissen durchaus, dass ich es nicht tun werde und selbst wenn, würden Sie es nicht zulassen."

„Dann können Sie ja beruhigt sein, dass ich von niemandem Mitleid brauche."

Vermutlich stimmte das nicht so ganz, vermutete Harry, aber er würde das Thema nicht weiter antreiben. Er entschied das Thema von den Snapes abzuwenden. „Nun, jedenfalls bin ich froh, sollte Hermine jemals den Wunsch haben ihre Eltern zurückzuholen, dann hat sie immerhin Sie an ihrer Seite."

Snape wirbelte zu Harry herum, welcher erschrocken einen Schritt zurücktrat: „Warum sagen Sie das, Potter? Befürchten Sie nicht, dass sie jetzt viel verletzlicher ist, dass es da jetzt einen mordenden Ex-Todesser gibt, der so viel persönliches Wissen besitzt? Werden Sie sie warnen, dass Sie so viel ausgeplaudert haben? Sind Sie nicht ganz scharf darauf mir zu sagen, dass ich sie verdammt noch mal in Ruhe lassen soll?"

„Zum aller letztem Mal, nein!", schrie Harry beinahe. „Nein. Ich vertraue Ihnen. Ich weiß, ich habe es nicht immer getan, aber damals hatte es wirklich niemand getan und offen gesagt, schien das ja auch der Plan gewesen zu sein. Niemand sollte Ihre wahren Motive kennen, denn ansonsten wären Sie absolut nutzlos als Doppelspion gewesen. Aber selbst wenn ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen würde, würde ich nichts dazu sagen. Hermine hat ein makelloses Urteilsvermögen, besser als sonst wer, so wie sie es immer und immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt hat und wenn sie glaubt, Sie seien jemand, der es wert ist näher kennenzulernen und zu vertrauen, dann reicht mir das vollkommen aus. Und selbst wenn ich Hermine nicht so bedingungslos vertrauen könnte, Sie waren der beste und treuste Freund meiner Mutter. Selbst wenn sie das zu ihren Lebzeiten nicht mehr erkannt hat, so werde ich nicht denselben Fehler begehen. Ich denke, wir können uns beide darauf einigen, dass ihr Urteilsvermögen tadellos war."

Harry schnappte förmlich nach Luft. So eine leidenschaftliche Rede hatte er eigentlich nicht geplant, aber was soll's, manchmal konnte er einfach nicht anders. Er hatte schon ein paar in seinem Leben gehalten.

„Lily hat unsere Freundschaft beendet, als sie erkannt hatte, wer ich wirklich war. Da haben Sie recht, da war ihr Urteil tadellos."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Ich weiß, ich habe nicht all Ihre Erinnerungen mit ihr gesehen, Severus, und dass Sie mir vermutlich noch nicht einmal alle Schlüsselmomente gegeben haben. Ich weigere mich einfach zu glauben, dass meine Mutter Sie nach dieser Nacht komplett abgeschrieben hat und ich vermute, sollte es noch jemanden geben, der darüber Bescheid wüsste, würde er es bestätigen. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es doch, dass Sie in dieser Nacht erkannt haben, dass sie Sie niemals so lieben würde, wie Sie es taten."

„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Potter. Ich habe mein Leben vielleicht weitergelebt, aber ich werde nicht hier stehen und mit Ihnen über etwas reden, was Sie nicht verstehen."

Harry überdachte noch einmal ihre Situation. Er wusste wie beschützend und reizbar Snape war, wenn es um seine Vergangenheit ging, aber noch nicht einmal er konnte so unsicher sein und von Harry für etwas, ganz zu schweigen einer Beziehung, die so weit in der Vergangenheit lag, Verdammnis zu befürchten, wenn Harry diese doch bereits öffentlich anerkannt hatte. Dieser Angriff kam wie aus dem Nichts, und erinnerte Harry irgendwie zurück an Hogwarts. Wenn Snape damals irgendwelche Verbindungen zu seinem Vater herstellte und sie ihm wie aus dem Nichts an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Hermine hatte mal hervorgehoben, es passierte meistens während seiner stressigsten Momente: Sirius auf der Flucht, das Dunkle Mal, welches sich weiter verdunkelte, Umbridge und Voldemort und Dumbledore, die alle irgendwelchen wahnsinnigen Anforderungen an ihn stellten. Es war alles insgesamt genug, um selbst den ausgeglichensten Menschen an dem Rande der Verzweiflung zu bringen.

Viel wahrscheinlicher war es doch, dass Snape sich ihm gegenüber weit mehr geöffnet hatte, als er eigentlich wollte oder er sich außerhalb seiner privaten Wohlfühlzone befand und er jetzt irgendwelche Verteidigungsmechanismen aufbaute, um den nötigen Abstand zu bekommen, den er benötigte. _Wenn doch Hermine mich jetzt nur hören könnte_, dachte Harry. Einer der Vorteile mit Ginny verheiratet zu sein, war, sie hatte ein unglaublich gutes Verständnis für die menschlichen Gefühle, obwohl sie selbst nicht so sentimental war und so hatte Harry jede Menge lernen können.

Nun, wenn Abstand das war, was Snape wollte, dann sollte Snape auch diesen Abstand bekommen. „Sie sagten, wir haben noch irgendwo einen unangenehmen Termin?", fragte Harry leicht und signalisierte somit, dass für ihn damit das Thema abgeschlossen war.

„Ja, haben wir. Wir werden allerdings apparieren müssen." Nur widerwillig streckte Snape ihm seinen Arm entgegen.

„Wenn wir zu unserem Ziel apparieren müssen, warum sind wir dann die letzte halbe Stunde durch Muggel-London gelaufen?"

Snape antwortete nicht bis sie in eine namenslose Gasse appariert waren: „Keine Ahnung."

* * *

„Hier." Severus zog ein Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche heraus und stieß es in Potters Hand. „Trinken Sie das, bevor wir weitergehen."

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Zaubertrank, mit dem Sie, wie ich denke, ziemlich vertraut sind."

Potter schnupperte daran. „Vielsafttrank. Ich gehe davon aus, da wo wir hingehen, soll ich nicht erkannt werden?"

Snape nickte.

„Muss ich die Haare noch hinzufügen?"

Severus verdrehte seine Augen. „Sicherlich haben Sie dieses Gebräu bereits so oft in Ihrem Leben genommen, um nicht fragen zu müssen?"

„Nun, vergeben Sie mir, wenn ich nicht in der Lage bin, durch ein verdunkeltes Metallfläschchen hindurchzusehen, Severus. Ist es fertig oder nicht?"

„Selbstverständlich ist es fertig. Und jetzt trinken Sie es, bevor ich Sie hier stehen lasse."

„Ich bin nur aus reiner Gefälligkeit Ihnen gegenüber hier", hörte er Potter murmeln, bevor er den Zaubertrank hinunterschluckte. Seine Haut begann wie Wachs zu zerlaufen und schon bald stand ein dünner, blonder Mann an Harrys Platz. Potter verzauberte stumm die Außenfassade eines Gebäudes und ein glänzender Spiegel erschien auf den Ziegeln. „Malfoy?", rief er. „Sie haben mich in Draco Malfoy verwandelt?"

„Sein Gesicht ist in dieser Ecke der Welt weitaus willkommener als das Ihre", entgegnete Severus emotionslos.

„Will ich wissen, wie Sie an Haare von Draco Malfoy gekommen sind?"

„Ich war ein Spion", war alles, was Severus bereit war zu sagen.

Severus führte Potter aus der Gasse hinaus und die kurvenreiche Straße entlang. Es war eine Muggel-Gegend im Norden Londons, in der sich mittellose und hilfsbedürftige Zauberer befanden. Zauberer, die es nicht gut aufnehmen würden, den Jungen, der überlebt hatte, zu sehen. Severus bemühte sich so oft es ging am Tage hierher zu kommen, um das, von dem er wusste, was passieren würde, zu verhindern. Aber heute hatte er keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich dafür Zeit zu nehmen. Für gewöhnlich absolvierte er solche Besuche im Alleingang, aber inzwischen war er zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass es nicht besonders klug war. Er war nicht mehr alleine. Daran musste er sich ständig erinnern.

Nachdem sie eine Weile schnellen Schrittes gelaufen waren, verlangsamte Severus schließlich das Tempo und versuchte die Person ausfindig zu machen, die er suchte. Er war nicht immer am selben Ort, aber für gewöhnlich hielt er sich immer in derselben Gegend auf. An manchen Abenden war es einfacher ihn zu finden als an anderen.

„He, Sev'rus!" Severus und Potter drehten sich schnell herum, beide hielten innerhalb weniger Sekunden ihre Zauberstäbe in Händen, bevor sie sie wieder senkten. Sie erkannten das Gesicht. Es war so dreckig wie eh und je.

„Mundungus", sagte Severus. „Weißt du, wo er ist?"

Mundungus nickte und deutete zu seiner Rechten. „Ist mitten auf offener Straße zusammengebrochen, nicht? Tobte über dies oder das."

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Ich werde von hier aus übernehmen. Danke."

Mundungus begutachtete Potter, als ob er wusste, wer er in Wirklichkeit war, aber schwieg.

Severus führte Potter die Straße hinunter, auf die Mundungus gezeigt hatte. Sein Schritt legte wieder an Tempo zu und er rannte auf etwas, was mitten auf der Straße lag, zu. Etwas, was wie ein Haufen alter Lumpen aussah. Er kniete sich daneben und zeigte Potter, dass es in Wirklichkeit ein im höchsten Maße von Drogen betäubter Junge war, der dort auf der Straße lag.

„Ist das…?"

Severus nickte. „Xavier Yaxley. Sechszehn Jahre alt. Hat es nur eineinhalb Jahre in Hogwarts durchgehalten, bevor er durch die Schikane vertrieben wurde. Das Leben hier draußen… nun, es ist bisher sehr schwer für ihn." Ruhig zog Severus eine Phiole gefüllt mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit aus seiner Tasche, hob den Kopf des Jungens an und schüttet den Inhalt in seinen Mund. Er legte Xavier zurück und wartete, bis der Junge aufwachte. Dann regte er sich und öffnete seine Augen. Zunächst blickte er sich verwirrt um und begann dann wie verrückt zu zucken, so als ob er einen Krampf hätte. Als er Severus erblickte, beruhigte er sich langsam.

„Mr. Snape", krächzte er.

„Was hast du heute Abend genommen, Xavier?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Habe mir ein paar Pillen von einem Mädchen in Camden gekauft. Sagte, sie würden mir beim Schlafen helfen…"

„Ich weiß, wenn du mich belügst, Xavier", erwiderte Severus jetzt mit einem strengen Ton. „Der Trank ist nicht stark genug, um dich vollkommen zurückzuholen. Du weißt sehr wohl, er klärt nur für einige Momente den Verstand, um eine Diagnose zu stellen. Also sag mir, auf welchen Trip bist du?"

Yaxley vergrub seine Hand in seiner Tasche und zog unbeholfen einige winzige, blaurote Pillen heraus. Er legte sie in Severus' Hand, bevor er wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Potter.

„Es ist nur ein geringfügiger Ernüchterungstrank. Für zwei Minuten werden alle Symptome und Begleiterscheinungen der Droge unterdrückt, damit die Person einen Heiler rufen und ihm sagen kann, was er genommen hat, damit der Heiler in der Lage ist ihn entsprechend zu behandeln. Unglücklicherweise hat Mr. Yaxley eine Muggel-Droge geschluckt, für die St. Mungos nicht ausgerüstet ist und sie würden ihn vermutlich nicht behandeln, selbst wenn sie es könnten. Leider weiß ich das aus Erfahrung."

„Also was machen wir jetzt? Nehmen wir ihn zurück mit zum Grimmauldplatz und verabreichen ihm dort den richtigen Zaubertrank?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, er braucht Muggel-Medizin. Wir müssen ihn in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus bringen. Sie müssen ihn für mich tragen, während ich ihm mit ein paar Heilzaubern helfe. Es wird gerade ausreichen, um ihn bis zu unserer Ankunft am Leben zu erhalten. Ich kann ihn nicht komplett heilen."

Potter beugte sich nach unten und hob den Jungen auf. Xaviers Arme offenbarten Einstichwunden in seinen Venen. Seine rechte Armbeuge war nichts weiter mehr, als eine eiternde Wunde. Für seine sechszehn Jahre war er unglaublich klein und schwach. Vermutlich aß er nicht genug, wenn überhaupt. Bestimmt gab er all sein Geld für irgendwelche Drogen, die er gerade bekommen konnte, aus. Severus kannte einige der Drogen, die der Junge bereits in seinem jungen Leben genommen hatte – Heroin, Kokain, LSD und Methamphetamin. Severus erkannte die blauroten Pillen als ein besonders starkes Amphetamin.

Er beobachtete Potter auf irgendwelche verurteilenden Anzeichen hin, aber da waren keine. Selbst in Draco Malfoys Gesicht schimmerte Potters altbekannte Sorge für das Wohl anderer, sogar für irgendwelche Fremden, hindurch. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Hermine ihm über ihre Vermutung über Potters möglichen eigenen Drogenmissbrauch erzählt hatte. Vielleicht hatte es ja damit etwas zu tun. Es war ein Grund gewesen, warum Severus ihn heute Abend mitgenommen hatte.

Potter hielt starr seinen Blick auf das Gesicht des Jungen gerichtet. Den Grad an Sorge, der sich auf seinem eigenen Gesicht abzeichnete, war der, wenn sein eigener Sohn auf irgendeiner dreckigen Muggel-Straße zusammenbrechen würde. Genau wie seine Mutter…

„Dieser arme Junge", flüsterte Potter. Er strich dem Jungen einige Haare von seiner schweißbedeckten Stirn und dann mit einem weiteren Blick hinüber zu Severus, nahm er ihn schließlich in seine Arme. Als er bereit war zu gehen, nickte er Severus zu.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass er hier sein würde?"

„Unglücklicherweise scheint Mr. Yaxley ein Muster zu verfolgen. Für einige Wochen geht es ihm immer relativ gut, doch dann erleidet er einen massiven Rückfall und benötigt Hilfe. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen scheint das so ziemlich alle fünfundsiebzig Tage der Fall zu sein."

„Es ist nicht irgendein Fluch, oder?", fragte Potter. „Das würde zumindest das Muster erklären." Ohne Zweifel hatte er während seiner Zeit bei den Auroren die etwas ausgefalleneren, selbstzerstörerischen Flüche gesehen. Es war vermutlich nicht allzu weit hergeholt, aber wahrscheinlich lag es außerhalb Severus' Möglichkeiten ihn zu heilen.

„Kann ich nicht sagen", erwiderte Severus grimmig. „Jetzt folgen Sie mir."

Bei Xaviers angeschlagenem Zustand wollte Severus eine Apparation nicht riskieren, also liefen er und Potter schweigend zum nächsten Muggel-Krankenhaus. Zum Glück war es nicht allzu weit und ein paar Minuten und einen Verwirrungszauber später bezüglich irgendwelcher Fragen zu dem Jungen, wer er war oder woher er kam, fielen die Muggel-Doktoren über ihn her, holten ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zurück und verabreichten ihm intravenös irgendwelche Medikamente.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Potter, als er das Treiben hinter der Glasscheibe beobachtete.

„Wir verschwinden. Er bekommt jetzt die Hilfe, die er benötigt. Wir sind hier jetzt fertig."

Überrascht zog Potter Dracos hellen Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie wollen nicht warten, bis er wieder voll bei Bewusstsein ist?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist sinnlos. Ich bin weder in dieser, noch in der magischen Welt sein Angehöriger oder sein legaler Vormund, also besitze ich aus rechtlicher Sicht, keinen Anspruch auf irgendwelche Informationen oder das Recht überhaupt hier zu sein. Er wohnt nicht bei mir. Ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten, morgen wieder dort hinauszugehen und sich weiterhin diesen Dreck in seinen Körper zu schießen."

Potter sah komplett schockiert aus. „Aber er… Sie können ihn doch nicht einfach hier lassen. Er ist doch noch ein Junge!"

„Potter, wenn ich könnte, würde ich jeden Einzelnen von ihnen retten, aber wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, bin ich zurzeit vollkommen überlastet. Ich habe nur recht wenig Einfluss auf die anderen, was wirklich eine Schande ist, denn wenn ich diesen Einfluss hätte, dann würden sie nicht so leben und der Dunkle Lord hätte weitaus weniger Anhänger gehabt. Alles, was ich heute tun kann, ist ihn zu retten, für ihn heute etwas bewirken und ihm heute Nacht Hilfe zukommen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, morgen wird er die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen, aber ich kann das, was er morgen tun wird, nicht verhindern. In meinem Haus befinden sich vierzehn minderjährige Zauberer und Hexen, die mehr Zeit und mehr Aufmerksamkeit benötigen, welche ohne mich buchstäblich hilflos sind. Ich habe fünfzehn Abgänger, welche in dieser Welt auf sich alleine gestellt sind und nur von gerade Mal neunen weiß ich den Aufenthaltsort."

„Ist das wirklich alles, was Sie tun können?"

„Ja, Potter, das ist es", spuckte Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Dachte er wirklich, er würde bewusst nichts tun, wenn er denn die Möglichkeiten dazu hätte?

Potter schwieg und dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Zweifelsohne überlegte er sich gerade, wie er diesen Jungen retten könnte (verflucht soll sein verdammter Retterkomplex sein), aber schließlich nickte er resigniert. „In Ordnung, Severus, wenn Sie das sagen."

Sie apparierten zurück zum Grimmauldplatz, als Potters Verwandlung gerade nachließ. „Sie haben heute nicht die Nerven verloren, Potter, das war gut. Viele wären schockiert gewesen bei dem Anblick eines sechszehn Jahre alten Jungen, der wie Mr. Yaxley abhängig von Betäubungsmitteln ist. Viele hätten ihn hart dafür verurteilt."

Potter nickte. „Sie hatten recht, Severus, es war nicht angenehm. Aber… er ist nur ein Junge, einer, dem das Leben einen schrecklichen Schlag versetzt hat. Ich bin froh, dass Hermine das nicht gesehen hat. Wie Sie bereits sagten, ich habe… etwas Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet. Und, nun, danke, dass ich Sie begleiten durfte. Ich weiß, Sie vertrauen Ihre Abgänger nicht jedem an."

„Nichts zu danken… Harry."

* * *

Nur langsam krabbelte Severus in dieser Nacht in sein Bett und versuchte Hermine nicht zu wecken, die friedlich auf ihrer Seite schlief. Er kuschelte sich an ihre Seite und küsste leicht ihren Hals. Selbst wenn sie ihr Haar vor dem Schlafengehen zusammenband, konnte er noch immer den Duft von Orangen riechen.

Er dachte an Xavier Yaxley und wie die Jahre des Missbrauches und der Vernachlässigung eine zerbrochene Person zurückgelassen hatten. Einen Jungen, der bereits tot war, bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte wirklich zu leben. Severus wusste genau, wie gefährlich nahe auch er diesem Zustand gekommen war und wie ironische es doch war, dass ausgerechnet die dunklen Künste ihn vor diesem Schicksal bewahrt hatten.

Da er nicht eine Sache in seinem Leben als eine Selbstverständlichkeit betrachten wollte, drückte er Hermine fest an sich und küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Du bist zurück", murmelte sie verschlafen.

„Hmmh."

„Wie war es?"

„Du sollest weiterschlafen."

„So schlimm?"

„Ja. Und ich musste Harry Potters Verachtung über mich ergehen lassen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich ihn nicht mit hierher zurückgebracht habe."

„Aber warum…"

„Hermine, bitte. Wenn ich etwas tun könnte, denkst du dann nicht, dass ich etwas unternommen hätte? Vertraust du mir so wenig?"

„Ich meinte nicht…"

„Meine Hände sind auf so viele unterschiedliche Weisen gebunden", flüsterte er.

„Erzähl es mir."

„Dir, was erzählen?"

„Erzähl mir, wie deine Hände gebunden sind."

Seufzend schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf. „Es ist schon spät."

„Bitte, Severus."

Ein erneutes Seufzen. „Also schön…"

* * *

„Es war so schrecklich Hermine, dieser kleine Junge… er war gerade mal sechszehn… und die Drogen haben ihn komplett verbraucht", erzählte Harry am nächsten Tag seiner Freundin. Sie saßen oben auf dem Dachboden, wo sie beide fernab von den Kindern und Erwachsenen ohne Störung reden konnten. Es war Samstag, also gab es keinen Unterricht. Harry war nur hier, um von letzter Nacht zu berichten.

Hermine seufzte. „Er will nichts davon hören, sie hierher zu bringen. Er sagt, er kann es nicht."

„Ich… ich kann es einfach nur nicht verstehen, Hermine. Er hat sich diesen Kindern dermaßen verschrieben und er verhält sich so beschützend den Abgängern gegenüber, aber wenn es darauf ankommt, geht er nicht weiter. Er wird ihnen etwas helfen, aber nicht genug, um einen wirklichen Unterschied zu erreichen. Ich weiß, er fühlt sich verantwortlich, aber würde das nicht auch bedeuten, er will mehr für sie? Du kennst ihn besser als ich, was denkst du, was los ist?"

„Ich… ich verstehe es selbst nicht ganz, Harry. Ich denke, es ist sehr schwer für ihn. Ich denke, er hat alles, was ihm möglich war in die Sache hineingesteckt – seine Zeit, sein Geld, seine Energie und alles ist vollkommen schiefgelaufen. Ich denke, alles, was ihn jetzt noch antreibt, ist die Hoffnung, dass die Kinder, die noch hier sind, nicht diesen Weg einschlagen werden. Und wenn du wirklich darüber nachdenkst, kann er auch nur so viel für sie tun. Sie stehen nicht legal unter seiner Obhut, sie haben die Schule verlassen und technisch gesehen unterstehen sie dem Ministerium und das Ministerium tut rein gar nichts für sie. Er hat weder irgendwelche Quellen noch die Unterstützung… ich glaube wirklich, er tut alles in seiner Macht stehende."

„Aber warum bringen wir sie nicht einfach hier her? Wir beiden wissen, wir haben genügend Platz hier. Verdammt, selbst er weiß, dass wir genug Zimmer haben. Mit etwas ‚törichtem Rumgefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab' könnte er ganz einfach dem Haus weitere Etagen hinzufügen oder die Zimmer vergrößern."

„Er hat nicht das Sorgerecht für sie, Harry. Er konnte die anderen hierher bringen, weil er ihr legaler Vormund ist. Aber er hat kein Recht die anderen in dieses Haus zu bringen."

„Dann sorgen wir dafür, dass er dieses Recht bekommt."

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wenn die Kinder das Alter von zwölf Jahren überschritten haben, dann müssen sie ihr Einverständnis geben und er sagt, sie würden es nicht tun. Und selbst, wenn er es tun würde, wäre es verdammt schwierig das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen."

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine abstehenden, schwarzen Haare. „Also gut, können wir sie nicht trotzdem herholen? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sich das Ministerium um ihre Aufenthaltsorte kümmert – welchen Unterschied macht es da schon, wenn sie hier oder woanders sind?"

„Wenn das Ministerium das herausfindet, dann könnte es im schlimmsten Fall als Entführung, aber wahrscheinlicher als einen Vorwand angesehen werden, ihm das derzeitige Sorgerecht zu entziehen und die Kinder wieder zurück zu Miss Glastonburry ins Waisenhaus zu schicken. Die Chance ist schwindend gering, aber er sagt, er ist nicht bereit das Risiko einzugehen. Er ist bereits von fünfzehn Kindern der legale Vormund und technisch betrachtet, hätte er lediglich die Erlaubnis für fünf von ihnen. Kingsley hat es aus einem Gefallen heraus für ihn getan, und er musste sich ganz schön dafür einsetzen und er sagte auch, es sei das Äußerste, was er tun könnte, ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit im Ministerium zu erregen."

Frustriert warf Harry seine Arme hoch. „Also es muss doch etwas geben, was wir tun können! Hermine, gestern Abend habe ich einen sterbenden Sechszehnjährigen in meinen Armen gehalten. Die Menge der Pillen, die er geschluckt hat, war einfach unvorstellbar. Ein vollkommen erwachsener Mensch hätte so viel nicht vertragen können. Ich hätte zu meiner schlimmsten Zeit niemals so viel vertragen können. Ich habe das Gespräch der Ärzte gehört – er hatte weitaus mehr als nur die Pillen zu sich genommen, die er Severus gegeben hatte. Und der Junge ist gerade mal sechszehn! Welche Zukunft hat er denn, wenn er ständig auf der Straße bewusstlos wird, im Krankenhaus landet oder sowohl von den Muggeln, als auch Zauberern verhaftet wird? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was passieren könnte, sollte er in diesem Zustand versuchen, Magie anzuwenden? Wenn er in der Anwesenheit von den Muggel-Doktoren in seinem berauschten Zustand versucht hätte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und etwas zu zaubern?"

Hermine nickte. „Es ist eine schwierige Situation, nicht wahr?"

Harry lief auf und ab. „Dieses verfluchte Ministerium", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Es reicht wohl nicht, dass sie genau wie die Todesser für fast genauso viele Kriegsverbrechen schuldig sind, nein sie müssen darüber hinaus noch deren Nachwuchs bestrafen und jemanden wie Severus keine vernünftige Hilfe zukommen lassen. Und weißt du was, ich bezweifle wirklich, dass sie die Einzigen mit diesen Problemen sind. Wie viele Menschen haben ihr Zuhause, ihre Lebensgrundlage, ihre Zauberstäbe, ihre Magie im Krieg verloren? Wie viele Familien wurden wegen dem Ministerium auseinandergerissen? Sicherlich, sie alle geben Voldemort die Schuld dafür, nachdem er es übernommen hatte, aber mal ehrlich, wie viele von ihnen haben noch ihre Hände mit im Spiel?"

„Es regt mich jeden Tag aufs Neue auf, Harry, und das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich gegangen bin." Sie seufzte. „Wenn man nur daran denkt, ich hatte einst mal so großartige Pläne gehabt, die Zauberwelt durch das Ministerium zu verändern. Wenn ich jetzt auf mein Leben zurückblicke, da graut es mir manchmal, wie naiv ich wirklich gewesen bin."

„Du warst nicht naiv, du hattest eine Überzeugung", antwortete Harry halb stichelnd. Das war immer ihre Umschreibung für ihre Wahl gewesen. „Aber ich weiß, was du meinst – wir dachten beide, wir könnten die Welt von Grund auf verändern."

„So viel dann zum jugendlichen Idealismus", meinte Hermine. „Huh, ich höre mich jeden Tag mehr und mehr an wie Severus."

„Ich hoffe nicht, das bedeutet, du würdest aufhören, dir Sorgen zu machen."

„Harry Potter", rief Hermine, als sie mit lodernden Augen aufstand. „Steh nicht dort und beschuldige ihn, sich nicht zu kümmern. Er hat nicht aufgehört sich Sorgen zu machen und das wird er auch niemals tun. Wenn er aufgehört hätte, dann hätte er schon vor einer langen Zeit das Waisenhaus verlassen. Dann hätte er sich nicht zum legalen Vormund für fünfzehn Kinder erklären lassen. Er hätte nicht das Angebot dein Haus zu nehmen oder die Hilfe von den Schülern angenommen, die er am wenigsten ausstehen konnte. Er würde nicht so viele Abende dort draußen verbringen, um nach ihnen zu sehen, nur um dann wenige Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, damit er denen, die hier sind und mit ihren Nachtängsten kämpfen, zu helfen."

„Schon gut, schon gut, tut mir leid. Die Bemerkung war unangebracht, ich weiß." Harry fuhr erneut mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, wodurch es zu einem noch größeren Durcheinander auf seinen Kopf wurde. „Du hast recht, er muss das hier nicht tun."

„Muss er nicht", stimmte Hermine ihm zu. „Aber ich denke, er glaubt, er muss es. Ich glaube… ich denke, du verstehst einfach nicht, wie kaputt auch ihn der Krieg zurückgelassen hat. Leopold Clairemont hat mir letztens eine Eule geschickt. Er hat seinen ersten Schokofrosch gegessen und weißt du, welche Karte er erhalten hat? Severus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass dieser Mann ein Kriegsheld war und er hat mich darum gebeten, es zu bestätigen. Er hat mich auch gefragt, vor was sich Severus versteckte, denn kein Held wäre freiwillig hinunter in diesen Kerker gekommen, um sich um sie zu kümmern. Und das von einen elfjährigen Jungen!"

„Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, es sei keine Verpflichtung für ihn, dass er sich wirklich sorgt, dass er es sogar selbst zugegeben hat."

„Hat er auch, aber ich kenne ihn jetzt so viel besser, Harry. Er rennt vor der Zauberwelt davon. Ich denke, er fürchtet sich vor der Verurteilung und der Verachtung. Das ist auch, warum er, sobald er aus dem Koma erwachte, wieder in der Vergessenheit versunken war. Das ist es, warum er einen Job angenommen hatte, den sprichwörtlich sonst niemand haben wollte. Das ist der Grund, warum er die einzige Person ist, die sich ihnen auf drei Metern nähert, ohne sie verletzen zu wollen – er braucht sie genauso sehr, wie sie ihn brauchen. Er muss das Gefühl haben, etwas Gutes mit seinem Leben anzufangen, etwas Ehrliches. Ich denke, wenn er seine Abgänger sieht, ist es für ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, denn da hat er versagt und dadurch will er die, die hier noch bei ihm im Haus sind um so mehr retten. Und ich denke, das reißt ihn runter und lässt ihn glauben, dass es wirklich nichts gibt, was er dagegen tun kann, denn je mehr er versucht ihnen zu helfen, desto weniger scheint sich zu verändern. Ob er sie nun jeden Abend besucht oder nicht, ihr Schicksal ändert sich nicht dadurch. Hättest du danach noch sonderlich viel Hoffnung?"

Die beiden Freunde sahen sich an und fühlten sich vermutlich genauso geschlagen, wie es Severus tat.

Letztendlich war es Harry, der das Wort ergriff: „Hermine, du hast doch gesagt, die Abgänger sind alle Schützlinge des Ministeriums, nicht?"

Hermine nickte. „Sie sind alle noch minderjährig, selbst wenn ein paar von ihnen beinahe volljährig sind."

„Ich weiß, wir haben aufgegeben das Ministerium von innen heraus zu verändern, aber wir sind doch das Goldene Trio oder etwa nicht? Wir haben noch immer recht großen Einfluss auf Kingsley, wir sollten ihn wirklich darauf aufmerksam machen."

„Er weiß es doch längst und hat nichts unternommen."

„Aber wenn wir ihm das größere Bild innerhalb der Zauberwelt zeigen, als etwas, was sowohl für die Abgänger, für die derzeitigen Kinder hier, die vermutlich denselben Weg einschlagen werden, genauso wie für all die anderen Kriegswaisen und Menschen, die durch den Krieg ihr Leben verloren haben, vielleicht wird er ja dann zuhören. Wir müssen nur die richtige Strategie haben."

„Ich will deine Hoffnungen nicht allzu hoch schrauben, Harry", begann Hermine behutsam. „Ja, es ist wahrscheinlicher, wenn wir das mit unseren Namen unterstützen, aber vertraust du wirklich darauf, dass das Ministerium etwas Vernünftiges damit macht? Selbst wenn sie dem zustimmen sollten, glaubst du, sie würden mehr als nur einen halbherzigen Versuch da hineinstecken? Ehrlich gesagt, ich vertraue ihnen da nicht. Und dann wird dadurch unser Ansehen beschädigt und die Kinder sind ungewollt der Öffentlichkeit ausgesetzt, denn ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass es nicht durchsickern wird."

Harry seufzte. „Also vielleicht kriegen wir das Ministerium ja dann dazu es zumindest zu finanzieren, aber sie lassen es uns als eine Art Erweiterung von dem, was wir hier so oder so schon machen, laufen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Eine Stiftung, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Ich rede davon, dass wir beide eine Stiftung einrichten, die über das, was wir bereits tun, hinausgeht. Das hier ist erst der Anfang. Wir können den Abgängern helfen, wir können den Kindern hier helfen, wir können den erwachsenen Zauberern helfen, die gegen ihre Sucht und Arbeitslosigkeit oder was sonst der Krieg hervorgebracht hat, ankämpfen."

„Du redest von einem, was, einem echten Sozialhilfeprogramm?"

„Ganz genau, etwas, was über das, was wir hier machen, hinausgeht und auch eine Änderung für sie bedeutet. Wir brauchen die Unterstützung des Ministeriums, aber wir leiten es, denn um ehrlich zu sein, ich traue ihnen nicht zu, es richtig zu machen, wenn überhaupt in Angriff zu nehmen. Ich denke, wir können das schaffen. Wir müssen jetzt nur noch die Einzelheiten definieren."

„Harry, dafür brauchen wir mehr als nur ein paar Einzelheiten – das ist ein gigantisches Unterfangen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wo wir da anfangen sollen."

„Uns fällt schon was ein", sagte Harry. „Tut es doch immer."

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Harry trägt seine Idee Severus vor; Severus spricht Hermine auf ihre Vergangenheit an und die Suche nach einem Heiler wird fortgesetzt._


	15. Wirklich sein

***~* Wirklich sein *~***

„Ich weiß, tollkühne Wahnvorstellungen die Welt zu retten, sind ein unglückliches Gryffindor-Leiden, was sich einfach nicht ändern lässt, aber habt ihr beiden jetzt vollkommen euren Verstand verloren?"

Sie saßen zu dritt im Stuhlkreis auf dem Dachboden. Hermine zog in Harrys Richtung eine Augenbraue hoch, als ob sie sagen wollte: „Ich hab's dir ja gleich gesagt", aber Harry redete trotzdem weiter.

„Vermutlich, aber selbst Sie müssen zugeben, es ist keine schlechte Idee. Wenn Sie die Mittel, die Einrichtungen und Arbeitskräfte hätten, könnten Sie noch so viel mehr machen. Sehen Sie doch nur, welchen Fortschritt Sie hier alleine mit vier Leuten geschafft haben. Und einer von uns arbeitet auch nur halbtags."

„Sie sind nicht einmal annähernd geheilt", schnappte Severus. „Sie alle müssen noch einen langen, harten Weg beschreiten."

„Aber sie haben es schon so weit geschafft – das haben Sie selbst gesagt!", antwortete Harry. „Und Sie wollen auch Ihren Abgängern helfen, also lassen Sie uns zu Kingsley gehen, um, wenn Sie so wollen, für sie die Schirmherrschaft zu erlangen."

„Das Ministerium wird sich keinen der Kinder – diejenigen, die momentan unter meiner Obhut stehen oder die, die jemals meine Schützlinge waren – auf dreißig Metern nähern!", zischte Severus boshaft. „Sie haben selbst gesehen, was die mit ihnen machen. Ich werde sie dem nicht noch einmal aussetzen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich es so lange zugelassen habe."

„Und wie ich bereits gesagt habe, die würden es auch nicht leiten, sondern wir", entgegnete Harry bestimmt. „Ich rede hier von einer Stiftung, die von dem Ministerium gesponsert, aber von uns geleitet wird."

„Wenn Sie denken, das Ministerium wird etwas sponsern, was sie nicht alleinig auch kontrollieren können, dann müssen Sie noch sehr viel lernen, Harry", bemerkte Severus.

„Sie werden es aber vielleicht, wenn die drei meistverehrten Helden aus dem Krieg diesen Vorschlag unterbreiten", antwortete Harry.

„Nichtsdestotrotz reine Arroganz, nicht einmal der berühmte _Junge- der- überlebte_, würde von dem Ministerium unbeschränkte Vollmacht erhalten", erwiderte Severus.

„Nicht ich alleine, nein, aber wenn ich Hermine Granger und Severus Snape zu Kingsley Shacklebolt mitnehme, dann denke ich, hätte ich durchaus eine Chance", warf Harry zurück.

„Wenn Sie denken, ich nähere mich dem Ministerium auch nur einen Schritt, damit ich um eine Schirmherrschaft bettle, dann sollten Sie noch einmal genau darüber nachdenken, Potter!"

„Wenn ich mal dürfte!", unterbrach Hermine in der Hoffnung, es zu beenden, bevor es aus dem Ruder lief. „Es wäre kein Betteln, Severus. Kingsley hat oft genug gesagt, dass er und das Ministerium und die Zauberwelt in unserer Schuld stehen, die niemals mehr getilgt werden kann – wir könnten sehen, ob er bereit wäre, es zu versuchen. Mit all der Korruption in dieser Einrichtung muss selbst er sich eingestehen, dass der Betrag, von dem wir hier sprechen im Vergleich zu dem, was dort monatlich über den Tisch geht, lediglich Taschengeld sein wird. Kingsley respektiert dich, Severus, das sagt er jedes Mal. Soviel wir wissen, springt er vielleicht sogar auf die Möglichkeit an, egal, um was du ihn bittest."

„Mein Ansehen beim Ministerium ist nicht ganz so gut, wie du vielleicht denkst", antwortete Severus.

„Du musst mir nicht glauben, Severus, aber es ist eine Tatsache", sagte Hermine.

„Du weißt rein gar nichts über mich!"

Hermine wich zurück, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte. Als sie dann sprach, war ihre Stimme leise: „Tue ich nicht?"

Harry war augenblicklich von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. „Genau, das ist verdammt viel, worüber man nachdenken muss und Ginny hat wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft eine recht harte Woche, also werde ich dann mal verschwinden."

„Klar", antwortete Hermine abwesend. „Ich werde dich hinausbegleiten."

„Nicht nötig, ich kenne den Weg." Auf den Weg nach draußen schlug er die Tür zu, bevor ihm jemand antworten konnte.

Severus und Hermine blieben in dem provisorischen Büro zurück, sie saßen auf ihren Stühlen und starrten sich an. Hermines Blick war ausdruckslos und Severus' seiner hatte sich zunehmend verfinstert, jedoch nicht in dem Grade, den er immer trug, wenn er wütend war. Vielmehr wies er darauf hin, dass er wegen etwas verwirrt war.

Es war schon merkwürdig, fand Hermine, wie viele Bedeutungen in einem einzigen Gesichtsausdruck zu entdecken waren, wenn man sich einfach nur die Zeit nahm, auch danach zu suchen.

Keiner von ihnen wollte als Erstes das Wort ergreifen. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie im Moment überhaupt mit Severus reden wollte. Es war genauso, wie sie befürchtet hatte: Sie hatte ihr Herz jemand anderen gegenüber geöffnet und dieser jemand erwiderte es nicht. Sie hätte damit leben können, wenn sie die Dinge einfach auf der körperlichen Ebene belassen hätten – eine Verabredung, wenn sie gerade wollten, etwas Bettgeflüster und dann wieder zurück zur Normalität.

Sie entschied sich dafür, es sich nicht auch noch anzuhören, also stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. „Hermine…", hörte sie ihn sagen. Sie drehte sich um, um Severus nicht länger mit seinem finsteren Blick dort sitzen zu sehen, sondern er bedachte sie eher mit einem, nun, flehenden Blick.

Hermine versuchte den Kloß in ihren Hals herunterzuschlucken, bevor sie antwortete: „Bitte, sprich es nicht aus, Severus." Sie hielt eine Hand hoch, ohne seinen Blick zu treffen. „Ich verstehe schon."

„Hermine", wiederholte er diesmal mit belegter Stimme. „Bitte setz dich wieder zu mir." Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und starrte hinunter auf den Boden, bemüht nicht irgendwelche Gefühle zu offenbaren. _Du hast das auch während des Krieges geschafft, dann kannst du das jetzt auch._ Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und eine vertraute Wärme, als sich Severus ihr näherte und ihre Hand nahm. „Bitte, Hermine." Als sie lediglich ihren Kopf schüttelte und noch immer ihren Blick abgewandt hielt, schlang er seine Arme um sie und legte seinen Mund an ihre Ohren. „Ich… habe mich aus Wut und… Angst im Wort vergriffen." Er küsste ihre Schläfe und drückte sie. „Du verstehst mich besser als es je jemand getan hat, Hermine. Besser als meine Mutter, besser als Lily Potter, besser als Albus Dumbledore. Du, Hermine."

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, aber er spürte, wie sie leicht zitterte. „Ich meinte es, als ich dir gesagt habe, ich will eine richtige Beziehung mit dir", fuhr er fort. „Ich weiß, das beinhaltet auch mich selbst emotional zu öffnen. Du musst allerdings verstehen, dass ich das nicht gewöhnt bin. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, meine Gefühle so lange zu unterdrücken, bis ich sie gar nicht mehr gefühlt habe. Ich habe das bereits so lange betrieben, dass ich, wenn ich mich einem Gefühl gegenüber konfrontiert sehe, ich es nur schwer verstehen kann. Ich kann nichts, was ich fühle wirklich benennen. Es verängstigt mich. Nicht nur, dass du diese Gefühle in mir auslöst, sondern sie auch noch ausspricht. Nach all den Jahren des Vermeidens, ist es einfach nur verwirrend."

Er legte seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn, verweilte eine Weile dort und küsste sie sanft. „Ich versuche dich hineinzulassen, Hermine. Bitte sei geduldig mit mir. Ich schließe dich nicht absichtlich aus und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Ich bin kein Mann, der seine Versprechen bricht."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie mit schwankender Stimme. „Ich… ich hasse es einfach nur zu sehen, wie du vor den Dingen davonläufst. Harry hat mir mal gesagt… er sagte mir, du seist der mutigste Mann, den er jemals getroffen hatte. Ich habe ihm damals aus vollem Herzen zugestimmt. Aber ich sehe, wie du vor der Welt, den Abgängern und der Bewunderung, die man dir schuldet, davon läufst." Sie zog sich etwas von ihm zurück und sah ihn direkt an. „Leopold hat mir eine Eule geschickt, in der er mir sagte, dass er einen Schokofrosch mit deiner Karte erhalten hatte und du andauernd aus dem Rahmen rennst, wenn er dich sieht."

„Ich habe nicht zugestimmt, auf diesem Mist abgelichtet zu werden", entgegnete Severus geradewegs heraus. „Da habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt."

„Aber weißt du, was er mir sonst noch geschrieben hat? Er fragte mich, warum du bei ihm und seinen Geschwistern und allen anderen hier arbeitest, anstatt das Leben eines Kriegshelden zu genießen? Er fragte mich, ob du vor irgendwas davon rennst?"

„Gryffindor ruiniert die Spitzfindigkeit des Jungen komplett", murmelte Severus.

„Ich denke, er hat jedoch einen Punkt. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass du hier am richtigen Ort bist, Severus, denn diese Kinder brauchen dich. Aber ich pflichte auch ihm bei, dass du vor etwas davon rennst. Du hast versucht vor mir und Harry zu flüchten, als wir dich angesprochen haben. Seit du aus deinem Koma erwacht bist, warst du nicht einmal in Hogwarts gewesen, du meidest die Medien, du hast, seit du die legale Vormundschaft beantragt hast, nicht einmal mit Kingsley gesprochen… Severus, du rennst davon und versteckst dich."

„Genau wie du", bemerkte er bestimmt. Er sprach nicht defensive oder mit Bosheit. Er versuchte sie so zu öffnen, wie sie es bei ihm tat. „Auch du vergräbst deine Gefühle, Hermine. Auch du rennst vor Dingen davon."

„Vor was renne ich denn davon?", fragte sie leise, nicht sicher, ob sie auch wirklich die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Du willst Liebe und doch fürchtest du dich davor, denn du leidest noch immer unter dem Schmerz vom Krieg und deines Verlustes und selbst die leichteste Berührung ist noch immer schmerzhaft auf einer offenen Wunde. Du steigerst dich hinein, anderen zu helfen, damit du deinen eigenen Schmerz begraben kannst. Und…", er zögerte kurz, „… und du weigerst dich den Zauber bei deinen Eltern aufzuheben, weil du dich vor ihrer Vergeltung für deine Taten fürchtest."

Sie entzog sich abrupt seiner Umarmung. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du da redest", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, der es an jeglicher Wärme fehlte.

„Ich weiß, dass Harry Potter dich besser kennt, als du dich selbst", sagte Severus. „Und er kennt dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du niemals deine Eltern komplett mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen würdest. Er kennt dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du entweder einen anderen Zauber oder selbst einen erfinden würdest, der zwar anhält, dir aber die Option lässt, den Zauber jederzeit in der Zukunft aufzuheben. Er kennt dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du den Großteil deiner Ferien entweder in Hogwarts oder bei deinen Freunden im Fuchsbau verbracht hast, weil es für dich einfach zu schwierig war, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Selbst ich hatte während deiner Schulzeit meine Vermutungen. Ich bin für eine sehr lange Zeit ein Lehrer gewesen, Hermine, und Schüler, die wiederholt ihre Ferien entweder in Hogwarts oder bei anderen Schülern verbringen, sind typischerweise die, die in ihrem Zuhause Probleme haben."

Hermine schwieg und presste zitternd ihr Gesicht in Severus' Brust. Das Schluchzen übermannte sie, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. Tränen, die sie seit Jahren unterdrückt hatte, begannen jetzt zu fallen. „Sie sind dort, wo sie jetzt sind, glücklicher", flüsterte sie.

„Wie könnten sie das, wenn sie nichts ahnend ein Leben ohne ihre Tochter leben? Diese großartige, brillante, nervige Frau, die ich gerade in meinem Armen halte?"

Sie schüttelte gegen seine Brust mit ihrem Kopf. „Sie – sie haben mich so unter-unterstützt, als sie erfahren haben, dass ich eine Hexe bin, aber sie… sie konnten es nie verstehen", schluchzte sie. „Z-zu viel Abstand. Meine n-neue Welt und die, in der ich auf-aufgewachsen bin, sind einfach zu u-unterschiedlich. W-wir hatten sch-schon bald nichts mehr, w-worüber wir reden konnten. Sie können das, von dem sie nicht wissen, dass es existiert, auch nicht vermissen."

Severus hielt sie einfach nur fest. Einer der Tricks ein erfolgreicher Spion zu sein, war zu wissen, wann man reden musste, aber noch viel wichtiger war es, zu wissen wann man schweigen sollte und alle Instinkte in seinem Körper schrien ihn an jetzt den Mund zu halten. Er hörte darauf, bisher hatte er sich immer darauf verlassen können.

„U-und s-selbst wenn ich sie zurückbringen w-wollte, k-könnte ich es nicht", klagte sie. „Ich hatte Angst, s-sollten sie jemals gefunden werden, dann würde man einen V-Vergessenszauber bemerken, also habe ich sie u-unauffindbar gemacht. N-nicht einmal ich k-kann sie finden, um es r-rückgängig zu machen."

Severus ließ sie noch etwas weinen, bevor er wieder sprach: „Ich könnte sie finden", flüsterte er. „Ohne den Dunklen Lord und Albus… bin ich jetzt der mächtigste Legillimentor in ganz England." Er seufzte und drückte sie noch fester. „Okklumentik war mein Spezialgebiet und gerade deswegen bin ich in der Lage Schilde und Zauber in den Köpfen anderer zu entdecken, selbst wenn sie versteckt bleiben sollten. Wenn du willst…"

Hermine schüttelte heftig mit ihrem Kopf. „Nein, nicht nach all dieser Zeit. Sie haben jetzt ein Leben dort unten. Ich kann ihnen das nicht wegnehmen."

Nickend küsste Severus ihren Kopf. „Trotzdem, Hermine, solltest du jemals den Wunsch haben… du musst nur fragen."

„Lass mich", sagte sie und hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust, um seinen Blick zu treffen. „Du bietest mir deine Hilfe an und doch weigerst du dich meine Hilfe anzunehmen."

„Deine Situation für Hilfe viel geeigneter als meine", sagte er niedergeschlagen.

„Nein, ist sie nicht. Mir zu helfen, bedeutet zwei Leben zu zerstören. Dir zu helfen würde das Leben von vielen obdachlosen, hilflosen Kindern verbessern."

Severus schnaubte abwertend. „Du hast wirklich eine Gabe die Dinge zu verdrehen."

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit", sagte sie. „Ich kann mit meiner Entscheidung leben. Aber kannst du mit deiner leben?"

Das Schweigen erdrückte sie fast.

„Ich werde… mit dir und Harry zum Ministerium gehen", flüsterte er, „wenn du zumindest über die Möglichkeit, die Zauber auf deinen Eltern aufzuheben, nachdenkst." Sie öffnete ihren Mund, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, aber er fuhr fort, bevor sie die Chance hatte.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist eine schwierige Beziehung zu seinen Eltern zu haben, Hermine. Ich hasste meinen Vater; ich vermisse ihn auch nicht. Was meine Mutter betrifft… der Schmerz ist noch immer da. Sie war eine schwache Frau und mein Vater ein beleidigender und missbrauchender Mistkerl. In unserem Haus gab es nie viel Liebe. Ich war weder gewollt, noch kümmerte man sich um mich.

„Aber abgesehen davon, der Gedanke, dass sie mich niemals gekannt hätten… wäre weitaus schwieriger. Ich denke, ein schwieriges Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern zu haben ist nicht so schlimm wie gar keines." Mit seiner linken Hand rieb er über ihren Rücken. „Ich habe jetzt nicht mehr die Möglichkeit mit ihnen zu reden. Du schon. Bitte sag mir, du wirst zumindest darüber nachdenken."

Sie schniefte. „Und wenn ich das tue, wirst du dann mit uns zum Ministerium kommen?" Severus nickte. „Okay, ich… ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Damit verdiente sie sich ein weiteres Drücken. „Meine Hermine", flüsterte er. „Bitte stelle nie meine Gefühle dir gegenüber infrage. Ich weiß, ich kann, wie du es immer so passend sagst, ein bitterer Mistkerl sein. Ich kann auch sehr abweisend sein – das ist vermutlich meine gewohnte Reaktion, sobald mich jemand aus meiner Wohlfühlzone drängt und du bist eine viel zu einfühlsame Person, um das zu verstehen. Ein paar Monate mit dir reichen da nicht aus, um diese Mechanismen komplett zu durchbrechen. Ich verspreche dir", betonte er, „ich werde versuchen dir gegenüber nicht abweisend zu sein. Aber sollte ich mal scheitern, dann hoffe ich, du wirst es mir vorhalten, mich beleidigen, anschreien oder sonst etwas tun, was mir vor Augen hält, wie grausam ich zu dir bin. Aber bitte verspreche mir, dass du niemals wieder meine Gefühle oder meine Verpflichtung dir gegenüber infrage stellen wirst."

„Verpflichtung?"

Severus nickte. „Ich bin dir verbunden, Hermine. Ich gehe nicht sonderlich oft oder einfach irgendwelche Beziehungen ein. Wenn ich das tue, dann voll und ganz. Solange du mich haben willst, bin ich dir verbunden."

Sie drückte ihn und neigte leicht ihren Kopf, um ihn richtig zu küssen. Er konnte ihre Tränen schmecken. „Versprich es mir?", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen.

„Ich verspreche es."

* * *

Harry saß mit seinem Sohn auf seinen Arm vor dem Feuer. Ginny schlief bereits oben. Die Schwangerschaft bescherte ihr eine Müdigkeit, wie sie es zuvor noch nie gekannt hatte. Das Baby war hellwach, seine braunen Augen suchten die Grünen seines Vaters. Sein Haar war genauso schwarz, wie das von Harry, aber er hatte Ginnys Augen.

„Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter…", flüsterte Harry sanft und wiederholte die Worte eines anderen Mannes, der sie einmal ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte.

„Deine Mutter ist eine bemerkenswerte Dame, James", sagte Harry. „Genau wie deine Großmutter, aber leider wirst du sie niemals kennenlernen und ich kann mich auch nicht an sie erinnern. Sie sieht jedoch aus, wie deine Mutter. Vermutlich etwas, was ein Therapeut für mich mal aussortieren könnte, was meinst du?"

James antwortete nicht, sondern starrte seinen Vater weiterhin an.

„Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, wie ich deiner Mutter den Antrag gemacht habe? Ich werde dich nicht damit belästigen, wie wir uns kennengelernt oder uns verliebt haben; dein Geschichtsbuch wird es sicherlich beschreiben. Aber wir ich sie gefragt habe, mich zu heiraten? Das ist ein Geheimnis und eines, welches ich jetzt mir dir teilen werde, du kleiner Glückspilz."

James riss voller Erwartung seine Augen auf.

„Es war der Morgen nach Voldemorts Niedergang. Ich hatte keine Zeit gehabt an diesem Tag deine Mutter wirklich zu sehen; sie hatte um den Verlust deines Onkels Fred getrauert und hatte bei ihrer Familie gesessen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren kam sie endlich zur Ruhe. Ich war bei meiner eigenen Familie gewesen, deine Tante Hermine. Ron war bei seiner Familie, und sie und ich haben uns einfach nur gehalten und geweint und geweint und noch mehr geweint.

„Aber am nächsten Morgen bin ich im Gryffindor-Turm aufgewacht und bin dann durch das Schloss gelaufen. Es war beinahe komplett zerstört; überall diese Trümmer und kleinere Brände. Und der Gestank, James, dieser Gestank…"

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu sammeln, bevor er weiter erzählen konnte.

„Ich habe um mich herum Tod und Zerstörung gesehen. Das Aufräumen hatte noch nicht begonnen und es würde Jahre dauern wieder alles vollständig zu reparieren. Teile des Schlosses sind noch heute vollkommen zerstört. Aber während ich über das Gelände und durch das Schloss gelaufen bin, da habe ich mich gefragt, ob es so etwas wie ‚normal' je wieder geben wird, nachdem man so etwas durchlebt hatte. Würde ich jemals wieder in einem Café sitzen können, um dort wie ein normales menschliches Wesen einen Kaffee zu trinken und um die Zeitung zu lesen? Würde ich jetzt für immer der Gefahr wachsam gegenüber sein? Ich schätze, die Wirklichkeit liegt wohl irgendwo dazwischen.

„Jedenfalls, als ich so über das zerklüftete Gelände lief, vorbei an den Blutlachen, den Trümmerhaufen, habe ich sie gesehen, Ginny, deine Mutter, wie sie einfach nur dort stand. Inmitten all dieser Zerstörung stand da dieser fuchsrote Engel, gekleidet vollkommen in Weiß und sie sah so sauber und rein und lebendig aus. Ich wusste, wenn etwas so unglaublich schön nach all dieser Hässlichkeit sein konnte, dann konnten wir auch weiter machen. Wir könnten, wir würden unsere Welt wieder neu aufbauen. Und es würde wunderschön werden.

„Ich bin also zu ihr gegangen, habe meine Arme um sie gelegt und sie einfach nur gehalten. Ich habe ihren Duft aufgenommen und ihren Sanftmut in meinem Armen gefühlt. Sie war so weich! Wie konnte jemand, der vom Kampf so gestählt war gleichzeitig so weich sein? Das ist deine Mutter: eine Frau voller Widersprüche, die zusammengefasst, absolut ehrwürdig sind.

„Nachdem ich sie eine lange Zeit einfach nur gehalten habe, habe ich sie ganz sanft auf ihre Schläfe geküsst, ungefähr so." Er küsste James auf seine linke Schläfe. „Und ich habe zu ihr gesagt: ‚Heirate mich.' Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Forderung gewesen, vielmehr wie eine Tatsache. Und weißt du, was sie getan hat, James? Sie hat mit ihrem Kopf genickt, als ob sie sagen wollte: ‚Harry Potter, selbstverständlich werde ich dich heiraten. ' Und dann hat sie ihren Mund geöffnet und gesagt: ‚Ich habe seit sieben Jahren auf diese Frage von dir gewartet. '

„Ich bin ein sehr glücklicher Mann, James Sirius Potter. Ich habe viele geliebte Menschen verloren; ich würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen, dass die meisten Menschen, die ich verloren habe, die waren, die ich und die mich im Gegenzug geliebt haben. Es ist nicht unbedingt gesund so zu leben. Aber als ich an diesem Tag deine Mutter gesehen habe, da wusste ich, wie sehr ich sie liebte und ich habe meine Arme um sie geschlungen und wusste, ich würde sie nie wieder los lassen."

Er neigte seinen Kopf, um den weichen, pudrigen Duft seines Sohnes einzuatmen. „Ich werde auch dich niemals gehen lassen, James. Du bist etwas Wunderschönes, was sie und ich erschaffen haben. Du wirst nicht aufwachsen und das wissen, was ich weiß."

_Wann bin ich je zu so einem Einfaltspinsel geworden?_

_Vermutlich an dem Tag, an dem ich Vater geworden bin._

* * *

Leopold kümmerte sich nicht großartig um Geschichte der Zauberei, aber zumindest wurde der Unterricht nicht von Professor Binns gehalten. Er hatte viele Gerüchte darüber gehört, wie langweilig sein Unterricht gewesen war und selbst Miss Granger hatte ihn in einem ihrer Briefe vorgewarnt. Professor Lasky jedoch war engagiert und gut informiert. Und, nun, etwas eigensinnig. Aber das machte Leopold nichts aus.

Zumindest nicht bis heute.

Sie behandelten gerade die ersten Tage des zweiten Krieges und Leopold hatte sich so gut es ging für das, was kommen würde, gewappnet. Mr. Snape (oder war es Professor Snape – Leopold hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er für fast zwei Jahrzehnte der Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts gewesen war) hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er vermutlich unschöne Dinge über seine Eltern hören würde. Vermutlich sogar von den anderen Schülern.

Er war jedoch nicht darauf vorbereit, es aus dem Mund eines Professors zu hören.

„Die Todesser", sagte Professor Lasky mit einer befehlenden Stimme, „waren die wohl widerwärtigsten, bösesten Zauberer, die je auf dieser Erde gewandelt sind. Ihre Ergebenheit dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber war gänzlich und schon beinahe zwanghaft. Es hat sie in unmenschliche Monster verwandelt, die zu jeder Gewalttat fähig waren. Sie haben zum Scherz die Muggels gejagt, sie haben aus Spaß die Familien Muggelgeborener gefoltert."

Leopold spürte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Kopf lief, und umklammerte, um sein Leben ringend, bis seine Knöchel weiß anliefen, den Schreibtisch.

„Sie haben ihre Opfer in etwas Unmenschliches verwandelt, haben sie so unmenschlich gemacht, wie sie es selbst in ihrem Herzen waren."

_Atme, _sagte er sich. _Einfach nur atmen. Er weiß nicht, dass Mummy dich immer in den Arm genommen, dich geküsst und dir gesagt hat, dass sie dich liebt. Er weiß nicht, dass Daddy dir immer jede Frage beantwortet hat, dass Daddy immer eine Antwort für dich hatte. Er kann es nicht wissen. Niemand kann das._

Bei dem Gedanken an sein riesiges Geheimnis, welches schwer auf seinen kleinen Schultern lastete, und ihn beinahe erdrückte, begann Leopold Clairemont zu hyperventilieren. _Nicht hier, nicht hier, nicht hier_…

Er hörte ein Schluchzen und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht aus seinem Mund gekommen war.

Plötzlich lag eine große Hand auf seinem Kopf und eine Stimme, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden befehligend geklungen hatte, strich jetzt beruhigend über ihn. „Schon gut, Junge. Ich weiß, es ist für dich ein schwieriges Thema, in Anbetracht dessen, was du verloren hast. Ich denke, du wirst für den Rest des Tages entschuldigt sein. Miss Phillips, wären Sie so freundlich und würden Sie Mr. Clairemont zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm begleiten?"

Leopold hörte nichts und hielt seine Augen fest verschlossen, doch schon bald spürte er eine kleine, weiche Hand, die ihn aus dem Raum führte. Sie waren im Korridor, bevor er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde. Er sah in die hellblauen Augen von Clara, die aussah, als würde sie jeden Augenblick selbst in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Hier", sagte sie und führte ihn auf eine Bank im Korridor. Sie ließ seine Hand los und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Leopold, seine Scham jetzt vollkommen verschwunden, vergrub seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter und begann zu weinen. Sie sagte nichts, sondern hielt ihn einfach nur, während er weinte. Beim besten Willen, Leopold konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals von jemandem gehalten worden zu sein, wenn er geweint hatte, zumindest nicht seit dem Verlust seiner Eltern. Kein Slytherin würde das jemals tun. So sehr die Gryffindors auch ihre Fehler hatten, Leopold fühlte zum ersten Mal, dass er genau dort, wo er auch einsortiert worden war, hingehörte.

* * *

„Sie hat es ziemlich schwer, Severus", sagte Lovegood traurig. „Als sie drei war, hat sie ihre Eltern verloren, also hat sie praktisch keinerlei Erinnerungen an sie, dann ist vor drei Jahren ihre Schwester verschwunden und jetzt auch noch ihr Bruder."

Severus rieb sich seine Augen. So sehr auch Margaret Macnairs Panikattacken zurückgegangen waren, waren Ermengarde Rosiers und ihre Albträume wieder aufgetaucht. Er wollte ihr nicht wieder den Beruhigungstrank geben, aber langsam befürchtete er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn sie jemals wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen sollte (oder ihn mal durchschlafen ließ – die Schreie des Mädchens durchbohrten alle Etagen im Haus). Mit ihm, Hermine und Lovegood im Haus hatte er schon seit einiger Zeit davon abgesehen jeden Abend seinen Patronus zu zaubern, der ihn aufgrund irgendwelcher Gefahren wecken sollte und so wurde er immer als Erstes von den Schreien geweckt.

„Er schickt mir wöchentlich eine Eule", seufzte Severus. „Und Longbottom sagt, der Junge scheint sich gut zu machen."

„Soweit er es ihm bekannt ist, aber mal ernsthaft, Severus, wie viel wussten Sie wirklich, was immer mit den Schülern los war?"

Lovegood hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Das war immer der Fall. In vielerlei Hinsicht war Lovegood eine schlimmere Besserwisserin als Hermine. Und das sollte schon etwas bedeuten.

„Was schlagen Sie dann vor, Lovegood?"

„Besteht überhaupt die Möglichkeit, dass Minerva den Jungen am Wochenende hinauslässt, damit er seine Schwester besuchen kann?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Keine. Die Sicherheit wurde nach dem Krieg massiv angezogen. Nur noch den Fünftklässler und den höheren Jahrgängen sind jetzt die Hogsmeade-Ausflüge erlaubt und es gibt nur noch zwei im Jahr. Mr. Clairemont ist ein Erstklässler und praktisch ohne eine Familie. Sie wird es niemals erlauben."

Lovegood seufzte. „Was haben Sie in der Vergangenheit getan, wenn so etwas passiert ist?"

Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich glaube, das wäre nicht sonderlich hilfreich." Lovegood schien zu verstehen, dass er vorher nie etwas unternommen hatte. Er hatte nicht mehr unternehmen können. Er war einfach zu beschäftigt gewesen.

„Also gut, in ein paar Wochen sind die Weihnachtsferien und er wird dann nach Hause kommen, nicht?", fragte Lovegood. Severus nickte. „Vielleicht können wir ihr ja dann für nur ein paar Wochen leicht dosiert den Trank verabreichen, bis sie ihren Bruder wieder sieht und erkennt, dass alles gut ist. Dann wird sie eventuell besser damit umgehen können."

„Lovegood, der Trank…"

„Ist, was das Mädchen braucht", sagte Lovegood bestimmt. „Sie braucht unbedingt Schlaf. Sie befindet sich wieder in dem Teufelskreis; sie schläft sehr wenig, wodurch sie tagsüber verängstig ist und dadurch noch weniger schläft."

Severus seufzte. „So dringend?" Lovegood nickte. „Also schön."

„Irgendwelches Glück mit einem Heiler?"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie tun so, als ob ich sie hier herkommen lasse und sie dann bitte irgendwelche Gräueltaten zu begehen, was, wie ich vermute, ihre Meinung ist, da ich mich um die Bedürfnisse von den Kindern der Todesser kümmere."

„Hmm", bemerkte Lovegood abwesend.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?"

„Ich finde es nur recht seltsam… warum sollten sie wissen, wer sie wirklich sind? Warum sollten sie ihre Herkunft kennen?"

„Sie müssen ihre medizinische Krankengeschichte einsehen, welche leider an ihre wahren Namen gebunden ist", sagte Severus. „Es ist ein magisches Verzeichnis, also kann ich es nicht verändern. Heiler sehen ihre Familiennamen und weigern sich zu kommen."

„Das hört sich nicht so an, als ob es legal sein sollte, oder?", bemerkte Lovegood sachlich. „Werden Sie nicht schon bald mit Kingsley reden? Vielleicht sollte es mal angesprochen werden."

„Ich kann es erwähnen, bis ich blau anlaufe. Ich bezweifle, dass es irgendwas ändern wird."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber Sie haben nichts zu verlieren, wenn Sie es versuchen", war Lovegoods Antwort. „Was ist mit Madam Pomfrey?"

Severus kämpfte damit, seine Gesichtszüge neutral zu halten. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Nun könnte sie nicht vorbeikommen und sie sich mal ansehen? Irgendwann werden sie so oder so alle Mal unter ihrer Obhut stehen."

„Poppy… schuldet mir gar nichts."

„Es war sie, die Sie im Bootshaus gefunden hat", sagte Lovegood. Es war keine Frage.

„Sie hat vielleicht ein paar Wunden gesäubert, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt schwebte ich nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr."

„Sie wollen ihre Hilfe nicht", bemerkte Lovegood und las in seinem Gesicht, als ob es ein offenes Buch wäre, welches ihr genau erzählte, was in dieser Nacht passiert war. Soweit Severus wusste, übte sie sich nicht in Legillimentik. „Sie hatten erwartet zu sterben, aber als Sie sich dazu entschieden haben zu leben, wollten Sie keinerlei Hilfe. Also haben Sie sich selbst gerettet, indem Sie sich in ein künstliches Koma versetzt hatten. Aber das ist noch nicht alles, oder? Erinnern Sie sich noch an die vielen Male, die uns die Carrows auf den Krankenflügel geschickt hatten?"

Severus schaffte es kaum, ihren Blick zu treffen. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, wissen Sie", sagte sie fröhlich, als ob sie ihm von ihren Plänen für das Wochenende erzählen würde. „Nicht Sie waren es, der die Strafen verteilt hat, nicht wahr? Sie haben uns immer leichtere Strafen gegeben, wenn Sie es denn konnten. Und nachdem alles vorbei war, haben wir es auch verstanden."

„Haben Sie das? Wie könnten Sie?"

„Harry und ich sind mal zu Dumbledores Gemälde gegangen", sagte sie. „Und er hat uns erzählt, wie Sie es waren, der Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, damit der Dunkle Lord Ihnen über allen anderen vertraute und Sie somit Hogwarts leiten konnten. Wir haben darüber spekuliert, wer die Alternativen gewesen wären. Bellatrix Lestrange vielleicht? Oder Yaxley? Selwyn? Macnair? Lucius Malfoy? Dolores Umbridge?" Sie leierte die Namen ohne jegliche Abscheu hinunter. Es erfreute ihn zu sehen, dass sie nicht länger die Eltern mit den Kindern in Verbindung brachte. „Jeder von ihnen hätte mich und Neville und Ginny für das, was wir getan haben, umgebracht. Sie haben prinzipiell weggesehen. Hat Ihnen niemals jemand dafür gedankt?" Ihre Stimme war unglaublich leicht für ein so schweres Thema.

Severus konnte ihr nicht antworten.

„Also das hätten sie tun sollen. Dürfte ich Ihnen wohl im Namen von Dumbledores Armee danken?" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Severus zögerte undnahm sie dann, um sie kurz zu schütteln. „Danke, dass Sie uns beschützt haben, selbst wenn Sie es uns niemals wissen lassen wollten."

Severus nickte lediglich leicht. „Das war meine Pflicht, Miss Lovegood."

„Ich denke, Madam Pomfrey versteht das, Severus. Sie ist immerhin eine recht schlaue Hexe. Vielleicht wäre sie nicht so abgeneigt, hierher zukommen. Sie behandelt die Slytherins immer genauso wie die Gryffindors und die Ravenclaws und die Hufflepuffs. Ich denke nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Vorurteile ihnen gegenüber haben wird."

Wenn ein weiterer Hogwarts-Mirtarbeiter außer Longbottom den Kindern gegenüber so aufgeschlossen wäre, dann wäre es vermutlich Poppy.

„Soll ich Neville bitten, mit ihr zu reden?" Severus nickte. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht an die Art und Weise gewöhnt, wie er jedes Mal, wenn er sich mit Luna Lovegood unterhielt die Kontrolle über das Gespräch verlor. Sie schaffte es, alles zu verdrehen und doch alles zu offenbaren, was besprochen werden musste.

Schließlich stand sie auf. „Noch eine Sache, Severus. Ich weiß, Sie waren an meiner Entführung aus dem Hogwarts-Express nach Malfoy Manor beteiligt. Ich wollte einfach nur… nun, Danke sagen. Man hätte mich vermutlich ansonsten umgebracht, nicht wahr?"

Severus sah keine Notwendigkeit darin, Lovegood darüber aufzuklären, was mit ihr geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht ihre Gefangennahme arrangiert hätte. Der Dunkle Lord war ziemlich unzufrieden mit ihm gewesen. Er hatte die Lovegood-Familie für ihre Pro-Potter-Propaganda auslöschen wollen. Nach seinem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord hatte Severus es kaum geschafft seinen Körper zum Schloss hinauf zu zerren und Poppy hatte ihm nicht ihre Hilfe angeboten. Er war draußen vor der Eingangstür im Schnee zusammengebrochen und hatte dort die ganze Nacht gelegen.

* * *

„Hermine?"

„Hmm?", kam die verschlafene Antwort. „Nicht heute Nacht, Severus."

Er verdrehte seine Augen. „Nein, nicht das." _Aber vielleicht morgen früh_.

„Was dann?"

„Ist Luna Lovegood eine Legilimentorin?"

Hermine gab ein weniger damenhaftes Schnauben von sich. „Und du bezeichnest dich als den wohl mächtigsten Legilimentor in ganz England, was? Solltest du das nicht wissen?"

Er gab ein verzweifeltes Geräusch von sich. „Ist sie eine oder nicht?" Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Lovegood eine Legilimentorin war, da weder der Dunkle Lord noch Albus Dumbledore Severus' Schilde durchbrechen konnte, aber dennoch… es war beunruhigend, wie sie sie alle durchschauen konnte.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Warum, tut sie es schon wieder?"

„… irgendwie."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Severus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Hermine wusste es besser, als nachzufragen. Er würde mit ihr darüber reden, wenn er es wollte. Wenn er es nicht wollte, dann würde er auch nicht reden, also gab es keinen Grund ihn dazu zu drängen.

* * *

_Die Überschrift stammt aus einen Zitat von Lao-Tse: „__Wer sich selbst definiert, kann nicht erfahren, wer er wirklich ist."_

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Unsere Helden machen einem Abstecher in das Ministerium, wo sie einen Crash-Kurs in der Nachkriegspolitik bekommen._


	16. Die Lobbyisten

***~* Die Lobbyisten *~***

„Poppy?", rief Neville, als er den Krankenflügel betrat. Poppy Pomfrey war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Köpfe von drei Hufflepuff Drittklässlern wieder wachsen zu lassen. Man hatte sie mit einem Zauber getroffen, der ihre Köpfe auf die Größe einer Billardkugel schrumpfen ließ. Ihre Schreie klangen wie die von kleinen Mäusen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor Longbottom?", fragte Poppy brüsk, da sie in der Gegenwart von Schülern immer die korrekte Anrede statt lediglich den Vornamen bevorzugte. Neville mochte es nicht. Es erinnerte ihn einfach viel zu sehr an seine eigene Schulzeit und der jüngste Lehrer in der Belegschaft zu sein, war genug Erinnerung daran, dass seine Kollegen auch mal seine Lehrer gewesen waren.

„Ich werde dann in Ihrem Büro auf Sie warten, ja? Ich würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Aber selbstverständlich", antwortete sie. Währenddessen Poppy versuchte die Köpfe wieder auf die Normalgröße wachsen zu lassen, schlenderte Neville hinüber in ihr Büro. Einiges piepsiges Kreischen, Schreien und Schluchzern später, saß sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und schenkte Neville erwartungsvoll ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Neville?"

Er entspannte sich sichtlich bei ihrer Benutzung seines Vornamens und so begann er zu reden: „Poppy, wenn ich Ihnen etwas anbieten würde, würden Sie das dann mit aller höchster Diskretion behandeln?"

Die Heilerin nickte.

„Was würden Sie von einem kleinen Nebenjob halten?"

* * *

„Harry!" Minister Kingsley Shacklebolts tiefe Stimme begrüßte ihn hallend. Mit einem brüsken Schritt eilte er zu Harry und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. „Und Hermine – schön auch dich zu sehen", sagte er und umarmte sie ebenfalls. Als er von ihr abließ, hielt er kurz inne, um die dritte Person in seinem Büro zu begutachten.

„Severus", sagte Kingsley. Langsam ging er zu dem großen Zauberer hinüber und bot ihm seine Hand an. Severus zögerte zunächst, aber akzeptierte sie dann. „Es tut wirklich gut Sie zu sehen", sagte Kingsley ehrlich. „Bitte setzt euch." Hermine und Harry setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle direkt vor Kingsleys Schreibtisch, während Severus den Stuhl an der hinteren Wand wählte.

„Ich muss gestehen, ich war überrascht, dass ihr drei mich sehen wolltet. Eine ungewöhnliche Allianz, nicht wahr?" Er bedachte sie alle mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, der Severus unbehaglich an Albus Dumbledore erinnerte. „Vielleicht aber auch nicht ganz so ungewöhnlich."

„Kingsley", begann Hermine (alle hatten einstimmig entschieden, sie sollte ihr Sprachrohr sein). „Wir wollen mit dir darüber reden, was das Ministerium für die Hexen und Zauberer unternimmt, die seit dem Krieg obdachlos und arbeitslos sind, und haben auch einige Vorschläge."

Kingsley seufzte, so wie jeder Politiker in Anbetracht eines Anliegens seufzen würde. „Es ist ein schreckliches Problem, welches ich bereits versucht habe anzusprechen."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbraue auf eine Art und Weise hoch, die Harry viel zu sehr an Severus erinnerte. „In sechs Jahren hat das Ministerium nicht ein einziges Programm oder eine Behörde ins Leben gerufen, die dieses Problem bekämpft und die Anzahl der Leute, die darauf angewiesen sind, wird täglich größer."

Falls Kingsley dachte, er könnte sich in ihrer Gegenwart wie ein Politiker aufführen und sie würden ihm keinen Strick daraus drehen, hatte er sich mächtig geirrt.

„Die Menschen da draußen sind nicht in der Lage irgendwelche Arbeit oder Anleihen zu bekommen, um ihr Geschäft ans Laufen zu bringen, weil sie für ihre Taten im Krieg bestraft werden. Sie enden auf der Straße und wenden sich den Drogen, der Prostitution und der Kriminalität zu", Hermines Nasenflügel flatterten, als ihre Stimme immer lauter wurde. „Das betrifft genauso die Kinder von irgendwelchen Todessern, wie die, die wegen irgendwelcher Kriegsverbrechen angeklagt werden. Genau wie denjenigen, den es durch die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige nicht erlaubt ist, ihren Zauberstab bei sich zu führen."

„Jeder, dessen Zauberstab unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords zerstört worden war, hat einen Freispruch erhalten und ihr Recht wieder einen Zauberstab bei sich zu führen, wurde wieder eingeführt", entgegnete Kingsley defensiv.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Kingsley", mischte sich Harry an. „Dolores Umbridge hatte befohlen, ihre Magie zusammen mit ihren Zauberstäben zu zerstören. Viele haben sich davon noch nicht erholt und doch wollen sie auch nicht in die Muggel-Welt zurückkehren."

„Und nicht nur das – niemand akzeptiert sie mehr als ein magisches Individuum!", protestierte Hermine. „Sie mögen zur damaligen Zeit weder Umbridge noch das Ministerium gemocht haben, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hat der _Prophet_ nie im Detail dargestellt, was wirklich passiert ist und viele Verhandlungen wurden einfach geschlossen und die Akten weggeschlossen. Falls es überhaupt irgendwelche Anhörungen gegeben hat, also haben die Menschen nie ihr Recht auf eine Verteidigung bekommen!"

Sie haben auch vor dem Treffen entschieden sich auf die Zauber-Bevölkerung im Allgemeinen zu konzentrieren, die nach dem Krieg Unterstützung benötigte, anstatt ihre eigenen Interessen in den Vordergrund zu stellen.

„Und dann sind da die Menschen, die alles im Krieg verloren haben – Menschen, die ihr Zuhause, ihr Eigentum und ihre komplette Lebensgrundlage verloren haben", fuhr Harry fort. „Auch sie werden aussortiert, um herauszufinden, wem was gehört und in der Zwischenzeit hängen viele Leute praktisch in der Luft, da sie keine Arbeit halten können, denn sie fürchten, sie zu verlieren, sobald die Person, die ursprünglich den Platz inne hatte, wieder zurückkehrt."

„In Ordnung ihr beiden", sagte Kingsley mit hochgehobenen Händen, um sie zu unterbrechen. „Ich bin mir der Defizite innerhalb dieser Behörde durchaus bewusst. Und ich stimme euch zu, der Fortschritt ist sehr langsam. Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass sich in diesem Gebäude noch immer sehr mächtige Personen aufhalten, die es bisher erfolgreich geschafft haben, Gesetzte oder Programme entweder komplett zu blockieren oder zu verlangsamen, die der Bevölkerung zugutekommen würden."

„Aber Sie sind der Zaubereiminister – der _endgültige_ Zaubereiminister", erwiderte Harry. „Was sollte es Sie kümmern, wenn Sie mal etwas tun, womit Sie nicht beliebt werden, solange es das Richtige ist? Warum nicht einfach die Leute rausschmeißen, die die Probleme verursachen?"

„Harry, das wäre ein Missbrauch meines Amtes. Mein ‚Vorgänger' in diesem Büro hat genau dies getan und ich werde sicherlich nicht die Zauberwelt in den Glauben versetzen, dass sie unter einem Tyrannen leben. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass der Zaubereiminister von nur einer kleinen, ausgesuchten Gruppe gewählt wird, anstatt ihn durch freie demokratische Wahlen bestimmen zu lassen.

„Wenn sie glauben, sie werden von einem weiteren Größenwahnsinnigen beherrscht und mich rausschmeißen, dann würden sie genau in die Hände, der noch immer zahlreichen Anhänger Voldemorts spielen, die wie ich bereits gesagt habe, einen tragenden Einfluss und auch die dazugehörige Macht besitzen. Ich mag es nicht, dass ich so viel Korruption billigen muss, aber der Versuch es komplett zu unterbinden, wäre viel gefährlicher. Das ist ein Teil dessen, wie sie es tun – sie wollen mich damit ködern! Sie warten nur darauf, dass ich einmal das Ministerium säubere, damit sie dann demonstrativ beweisen können, dass ich nicht vertrauenswürdig mit Macht umgehen kann und somit eine Änderung von Nöten ist, dass ich nur ein weiterer Tom Riddle oder Cornelius Fudge bin."

„Kingsley, wer würde denn nur so etwas über Sie behaupten?", protestierte Hermine.

„Sehr viele Leute, Hermine, sehr viele Leute", antwortete Kingsley traurig. „Ich hatte gehofft, es würde einfacher sein, aber ich sage euch hier und jetzt, es gibt viele Menschen dort draußen, die sich jemand anderen als Minister wünschen, jemand der weitaus weniger wohlwollend wäre. Manchmal ist es besser ein nicht perfektes System für die Seite des Lichtes zu leiten, als eine Kehrtwendung zur dunklen Seite zu riskieren.

„Severus weiß, wovon ich da rede, nicht wahr?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Severus, welcher nur leicht seinen Kopf neigte.

„Denkt doch nur darüber nach, wie Hogwarts unter Severus geleitet worden ist - es wurde von allen Muggelgeborenen gesäubert, Todesser wurden eingestellt, genauso wie die Folter." Severus zuckte bei jedem dieser Punkte leicht zusammen, aber dennoch fuhr Kingsley fort. „Hättet ihr lieber die Alternative gehabt?"

„Kingsley", begann Hermine warnend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden Dinge wirklich miteinander zu vergleichen sind. Wenn Severus nicht getan hätte, was er zu dieser Zeit tun musste, dann wäre mit absoluter Sicherheit einem loyalen Todesser die Kontrolle über diese Schüler übertragen worden. Oder man hätte einen der Lehrer unter den _Imperius-Fluch_ gestellt, um die Befehle des Dunklen Lords auszuführen. Sie können unmöglich sagen, dass diese Sicherheit auch hier zutrifft."

„Aber das tue ich, Hermine, und ich bin mir dessen wirklich ziemlich sicher. Du weißt, ich bin kein Mann, der gerne übertreibt und ich bin kein Politiker von Beruf. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich würde das hier übertreiben."

Harry und Hermine seufzten gleichzeitig. Wenn die Stimmung nicht so trübe gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie sicherlich alle darüber gelacht.

„Dennoch gibt es da etwas, was Sie tun könnten, Kingsley", sagte Severus, wodurch sich alle zu ihm umdrehten. Hermine zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Severus hatte sie nur widerwillig begleitet und gesagt, er würde nicht persönlich das Ministerium um irgendetwas bitten. Hatte er einen Ausweg gefunden?

„Es gibt etwas, was, wie die Muggel sagen, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen würde. Es besteht keinen Zweifel, dass etwas unternommen werden muss, um dieser Bevölkerung zu helfen und keine Bevölkerungsschicht ist bedürftiger als die Kinder, die zuvor unter meiner Obhut standen und Hogwarts vor ihrer siebenjährigen Schulausbildung verlassen haben. Es gibt, genau wie Miss Granger und Mr. Potter gerade dargestellt haben, noch Hunderte weitere Zauberer und Hexen, die Hilfe benötigen.

„Die letzten beiden Kriege waren faktisch ein Kampf zwischen sich bekriegenden, wachsamen Gruppen: die Todesser auf der einen Seite und der Orden des Phönix auf der anderen. Das Ministerium selbst war nur ein Kleindarsteller in diesem Konflikt und die Tatsache, dass es dermaßen eskaliert ist, zeigt uns nur, dass das Ministerium damals und vermutlich auch heute noch nicht, eine funktionierende Regierung ist. Die Muggel haben dafür eine Definition, ‚gescheiterter Staat', es beschreibt eine Nation oder Menschen, deren Regierung die eigentliche Staatsgewalt über ihr Gebiet fehlt und von anderen Parteien, die die wirkliche Macht besitzen, wie Kriegsherren oder Banden oder terroristische Einheiten oder religiöse Gruppen, beherrscht werden. Ich denke, es ist durchaus fair zu behaupten, Minister, dass das magische England ein gescheiterter Staat ist und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile."

„Severus-"

„Denken Sie doch mal darüber nach, Kingsley, wenn das Ministerium wirklich die Kontrolle über die Bevölkerung hätte, wäre dann einer der beiden Kriege überhaupt zustande gekommen? Hätte dann wirklich ein Wahnsinniger nach der Macht greifen können, die über zwei Jahrzehnte lang Tausenden von Menschen das Leben gekostet hat? Das ist nichts, was in einem organisierten Staat passieren könnte. Es ist in keiner anderen Zauber-Nation passiert und Sie und ich wissen ganz genau, die Möglichkeiten waren auch dort vorhanden."

„Das Ministerium war nirgends nur ein Kleindarsteller…"

„Kingsley! Als ein Mitglied des Ordens wissen Sie, dass das nicht stimmt. Sie sind dem Orden beigetreten, weil Sie gesehen haben, wie das Ministerium bei einer wirklichen Gefahr einfach weggesehen hatte und selbst wenn etwas unternommen worden wäre, wussten Sie auch, dass nicht die nötigen Mittel vorhanden wären, um die Menschen zu beschützen. Die Auroren-Abteilung war viel zu klein, um wirklich irgendwas zu unternehmen – Sie wissen das sehr wohl von Ihrer eigenen Zeit dort."

Kingsley schürzte seine Lippen, aber verleugnete nicht Severus' Worte.

„Also, wenn das, was Sie sagen wahr ist und es dort draußen noch die Leute, die bei der erst besten Gelegenheit nach der Macht greifen würden gibt, stimme ich Ihnen zu, dass das eine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellt. Dann müssen Sie dafür sorgen, dass das Ministerium sich selbst und die Menschen beschützen kann. Das Letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können, ist ein dritter Krieg, was vermutlich das Ergebnis wäre. Außer natürlich, dass es jetzt keinen Orden des Phönix mehr gibt, da er seit dem letzten Krieg so ziemlich ausradiert worden ist und die Bevölkerung als Ganzes befindet sich noch immer im Aufbau, also gäbe es auch weniger Widerstand. Die Menschen sind erschöpft. Sie wollen nicht mehr kämpfen.

„Der letzte Krieg wurde hauptsächlich in einer Schule ausgetragen und entschieden. Um Merlins Willen, in einer Schule! Kinder waren die Fußsoldaten des Lichtes, sie waren diejenigen, die gekämpft haben und gestorben sind, um den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten. Das darf nicht noch einmal passieren.

„Was Sie brauchen, ist eine Zauberarmee."

Hermine und Harry starrten beide Severus an. Wann hatte er das denn ausgearbeitet? Sie teilten einen Blick, der besagte, dass keiner eine Ahnung hatte.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte Kingsley nach.

„Ich meine, Sie brauchen eine loyale, trainierte Streitmacht, die im Falle einer größeren Krise bereitstehen würde – eine neue Machtergreifung eines weiteren Möchtegern-Dunklen Lords, oder eine Naturkatastrophe, oder der Ausbruch einer viralen Krankheit, oder die Invasion einer äußeren Streitmacht, Sie verstehen sicherlich. Die Menschen sehnen sich nach Sicherheit, aber sie können sich nicht auf einen weiteren Albus Dumbledore verlassen, der mit einer Bande von fröhlichen Kriegern zu ihrer Rettung eilt, wie eine Art Deus Ex Machina.

„Ich schätze, ‚Armee' ist wohl eine etwas unzutreffende Bezeichnung, es wäre viel mehr wie eine Miliz. Sie würden die Loyalitäten behalten und hätten eine große, trainierte Bevölkerungsschicht, die im Notfall zur Hilfe gerufen werden könnte, und Sie hätten auch eine Kerngruppe von Kämpfern, die bei kleineren Zwischenfällen bereitstehen würde. Sie und ich wissen sehr wohl, dass nicht jeder loyale Todesser verhaftet worden ist, noch sind nicht alle dunklen Zauberer verschwunden. Sie und ich wissen, weitaus mehr Leute als nur die Malfoys haben den Dunklen Lord finanziell unterstützt. Eine Streitmacht wäre gut und würde es der Auroren-Abteilung erlauben sich auf die Fälle, die auch auf ihre Ausbildung zugeschnitten sind, zu konzentrieren. Auroren sind dazu da, sich mit kriminellen Aktivitäten auseinanderzusetzen und nicht mit irgendwelchen politischen Kriegsintrigen."

Kingsley nickte langsam. „Und ich vermute, das bezieht sich auch auf die Probleme von denen Harry und Hermine gesprochen haben?"

„Sie haben in ihnen eine gebrauchsfertige Bevölkerung, die von dem Ministerium angeheuert werden könnte, um ihre Bürgerwehr zu bilden. Sie könnten alles tun, was nötig ist, um ihre Zustimmung zu erhalten – einen Eid durch den Zauberstab oder andere magisch geschlossene Versprechen, wie der Unbrechbare Schwur oder magisch bindende Verträge. Das würde selbstverständlich nicht für jeden das Problem lösen, aber für einige wäre es eine Möglichkeit. Sie hätten eine verbesserte Sicherheit, welche das Ministerium und infolgedessen auch Sie stärkt. Und Sie würden die zukünftigen Kriminellen, Drogensüchtigen und Prostituierten von der Straße holen, wodurch Sie gleichzeitig auch noch so etwas wie einen Sozialdienst gegründet hätten."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob unter dem Zaubergesetz eine Armee erlaubt ist, das müsste ich dem Zaubergamot vortragen, damit sie darüber entscheiden und dann gibt es noch die, die den Aufbau einer Armee als nichts anderes, als einen Aufbau einer weiteren Streitmacht für einen Dunklen Lord sehen würden."

„Es gibt einige Dummköpfe, die würden das durchaus so sehen, aber jeder mit auch nur dem Funken von etwas Verstand, würde es als das sehen, was es wirklich ist. Die vielen Beschwerden, die ich jahrelang über das Ministerium gehört habe, waren die, dass es sowohl zu schwach, als auch zu unbarmherzig sei. Es war zu schwach, wenn es um die Sicherheit ging und zu unbarmherzig, wenn es das zivile Recht betraf. Wenn Sie die Sicherheit verbessern, dann hätten Sie auch besseren Einfluss, um die Bürgerrechte zu lockern, da es dann weniger Berechtigung gebe, sie so strickt zu halten. Wie viele Menschen wurden ohne eine Verhandlung nach Askaban geschickt? Wie viele von ihnen, die eine Verhandlung hatten, hatten auch einen rechtlichen Beistand? Wie viele Häuser wurden ohne einen Durchsuchungsbefehl einfach durchsucht? Wie viele Testamentsschreiben wurden verfasst? All diese Dinge wurden im Namen der Sicherheit getan und Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass damit in keiner Weise der Sicherheit gedient ist."

„Sie mutmaßen, Severus, dass die bloße Anwesenheit solch einer Streitmacht Stabilität erschafft. Ist militärische Macht wirklich das Zeichen eines starken und sicheren Staates? Ich habe genau wie Sie die Geschichte der Muggel studiert und Sie wissen auch, dass oftmals eine starke Militärmacht lediglich einen schwachen Staat verleumdet. Sollte das Ministerium das wirklich durchführen, eine Streitmacht zu Friedenszeiten aufbauen, sieht es so aus als würde Zauberengland wieder einmal unter eine totalitäre Diktatur fallen. Das würde unbarmherzig aussehen und niemanden im Zaubergamot überzeugen, das Gesetz in Bezug auf eine Lockerung der Bürgerrechte abzuändern."

„Kingsley, Sie klingen ganz so, als ob Sie sich davor fürchten überhaupt irgendwelche Veränderungen anzugehen", flüsterte Hermine mit offensichtlich enttäuschter Stimme.

„Veränderungen passieren nicht über Nacht", antwortete Kingsley traurig.

„Ja, das habe ich auch in Ihrem Flugblatt gelesen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ich bin nur ein Mann", sagte Kingsley. „Selbst wenn ich all dem, was ihr gesagt habt, zustimmen würde, kann ich keine Veränderung über Nacht erzwingen, die schrittweise erfolgen muss. Der Fortschritt und die Stabilität zurzeit sind sehr brüchig. Es könnte schon morgen alles zusammenbrechen. Es tut mir leid, aber im Moment kann ich euch nicht helfen. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, wenn mehr Fortschritt gemacht worden und die Welt hoffentlich etwas stabiler ist. Aber heute… es tut mir wirklich leid."

Kingsley Bedauern schien ehrlich zu sein.

„Ich verstehe, Kingsley", sagte Harry. Er bot dem Mann seine ausgestreckte Hand an. „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, uns zuzuhören. Ich weiß, Sie verstehen unsere Sorgen und ich weiß auch, wenn es Ihnen möglich ist, dann werden Sie uns helfen."

Hermine und Severus waren sich nicht so sicher, ob das wirklich stimmte, aber sie wollten es gerne glauben.

„Ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, euch wiederzusehen", sagte Kingsley. „Ihr habt wirklich gute Punkte hervorgehoben und ich werde diese Unterhaltung sicherlich nicht vergessen. Wenn ich es kann, dann werde ich etwas unternehmen."

Sie alle bedankten und verabschiedeten sich und kehrten dann zum Grimmauldplatz zurück.

„Das war enttäuschend", sagte Hermine, als sie sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer setzte. Severus setzte sich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand und streichelte diese leicht. Für Severus war das eine ziemlich öffentliche Darstellung von Zuneigung und es kostete ihn sehr viel, es zu tun. Harry gab sein Bestes ein Lächeln zu verstecken, als er es sah. „So viel dann also zu der sogenannten Zukunft Zauberenglands. Ich hätte niemals gedacht Kingsley Shacklebolt dermaßen resigniert zu sehen."

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass das Ministerium für unsere Zwecke nicht die beste Option sein würde", sagte Severus. Es war nicht ganz ein ‚Ich-habe-es-ja-gleich-gesagt', aber schon ziemlich nahe dran.

„Aber wir mussten es versuchen", sagte Hermine. „Zumindest können wir jetzt behaupten, dass wir es wenigstens versucht haben."

„Jeder andere Minister hätte uns verflucht, wären wir in sein Büro marschiert und hätten all seine Leistungen kritisiert und eine komplett neue soziale Struktur gefordert", überlegte Harry. „Ernsthaft, das war wirklich dreist von uns, nicht wahr? Kingsley ist geduldiger, als ihm jeder von uns zugesteht."

„Je mehr Dinge sich verändern, desto mehr bleiben sie auch gleich, Harry", flüsterte Severus. „Es ist die Natur eines jeden Ministers mitreißende Veränderungen zu versprechen, nur um dann doch alles so, wie es war, weiterlaufen zu lassen."

„Ich hätte gedacht, er würde versuchen Fudge, Scrimgeour und Thicknesse wirklich zu korrigieren", sagte Hermine. „Das Pendel, wenn ihr so wollt, schwingt jetzt viel zu sehr in die eine Richtung, wo es vorher komplett in die andere geschwungen ist. Das Ministerium, mit welchem wir aufgewachsen sind, war sehr unbarmherzig und sorgte sich nur um das eigene Ansehen und dort gab es mehr Intrigen als an Caesars Hofe." Harry und Severus besaßen zum Glück den Muggel-Hintergrund, um ihren Vergleich zu verstehen. „Also kann ich Kingley schon verstehen, warum er nicht will, genauso wie sie zu erscheinen. Kleinere Veränderungen über die Jahre bleiben eher hängen und erscheinen diplomatischer als alles andere. Wirklich, es ist keine schlechte Strategie, um die Stabilität zu erhalten."

„Stabilität kann überbewertet werden", bemerkte Severus.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Hermine fort, „ ist für uns dieser Weg jetzt verschlossen. Wir müssen uns jetzt etwas anderes überlegen."

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, wir sind fertig. Ich habe zugestimmt, es dem Ministerium vorzutragen, aber nicht, es noch weiter zu verfolgen."

„Aber Severus-", protestierte Harry.

„Nichts aber, Harry", entgegnete Severus in derselben Stimme, wie er sie immer benutzt hatte, um einen Klassenraum zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Es ist vorbei. Es ist genau so gelaufen, wie ich es erwartet habe, also bin ich auch nicht enttäuscht. Ich werde mit dem, was ich schon immer getan habe, weiter machen. Es ist keine ideale Lösung, aber weitaus besser als die Alternative, was absolut nichts ist."

Er stand auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er die Treppen hinauf.

Hermine schüttelte jetzt mit dem Kopf. „Nervenaufreibender Mann."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ja, aber er ist jetzt _dein_ nervenaufreibender Mann."

„Ja, das ist er."

Harry setzte sich jetzt auf Severus' verlassenen Platz und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg. Ich weiß, er sieht jetzt keinen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er keinen anderen sehen will. Ich denke, er ist es gewohnt alle Verantwortung alleine zu tragen und Kingsleys Abweisung hat ihn nur in seiner Ansicht, wieder nur auf sich gestellt zu sein, bestärkt."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich sage ihm immer und immer wieder, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist und er sagt immer ständig, er würde es verstehen."

„Aber alte Gewohnheiten sind nur schwer zu brechen, nicht?", antwortete Harry. „Denk mal drüber nach – er hat das die letzten fünf Jahre alles alleine gemacht. Wir sind jetzt, was, gerade mal acht Monate mit daran beteiligt? Und dann berücksichtige noch sein früheres Leben in Hogwarts, wo praktisch das Gleichgewicht des Krieges auf seinen Schultern lastete und wenn er dort nicht immer die absolut richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hätte, wäre alles zugrunde gegangen. Ich denke, er versteht durchaus, dass er jetzt Unterstützung hat, aber es ist noch immer sehr tief in ihm verwurzelt, die Dinge alleine zu machen."

Hermine nickte. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter ihr eines Tages die Psyche ihres Liebhabers erklären würde? Und was das betrifft, wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass dieser Liebhaber Severus Snape sein würde?

* * *

Die leisen Geräusche, wie sich Severus vor dem sterbenden Kaminfeuer am frühen Morgen anzog, rissen Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf.

„Warum bist du schon so früh auf?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Ich muss nach Askaban", antwortete er ausdruckslos.

„Warum, ist etwas passiert?"

Er schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Ich habe einen ehemaligen Schützling dort, den ich versuche zumindest einmal im Monat zu besuchen."

Hermine runzelte mit der Stirn. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung konnte sie sich nicht an einmal erinnern, wann er nach Askaban gegangen ist und das waren bisher immerhin drei Monate. Als ob er ihre Gedanken hören könnte, antwortete er: „Für gewöhnlich gehe ich immer tagsüber, wenn du noch arbeiten warst oder unterrichtet hast. Aber heute will ich gerne etwas früher gehen, damit ich den Nachmittag freihabe."

Hermine nickte. „Kann ich dich begleiten?"

Severus, der bis gerade sein Hemd zugeknöpft hatte, hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und schaute zu ihr auf. Er hatte bereits vermutet, dass sie ihn irgendwann mal begleiten wollte, aber dennoch überraschte ihn ihr Angebot.

_Ich sollte das wirklich nicht tun,_ dachte er. _Sie wollte überall hin mitkommen._

„Hermine… ich weiß nicht… warst du jemals in Askaban?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das ist nichts für schwache Nerven", warnte er. „Es ist wirklich äußerst deprimierend. Die Dementoren sind noch immer dort und das Gefängnis ist so voll wie noch nie zuvor. Die Körper derer, die dem Kuss bekommen haben, liegen dort herum, weder wirklich lebend noch richtig tot. Du kannst die Schreie der anderen Gefangenen hören, während sie langsam ihren Verstand verlieren. Zweifelsohne hat dir Black von seinem Aufenthalt dort erzählt; leider hat sich seitdem nicht sonderlich viel geändert."

„Also wenn du es so beschreibst…", sagte Hermine, warf die Bettdecken zurück und ging hinüber zu ihrer Seite des Kleiderschrankes und öffnete die Tür. Ihr gemeinsamer Schrank sah nach außen hin vollkommen normal aus, doch wenn er einmal geöffnet war, konnte man ihn auch betreten.

„Ich belüge dich nicht, Hermine. Es ist wirklich ein schrecklicher Ort."

„Umso mehr", erwiderte sie entschlossen. Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie ihre Roben oder ihre Muggel-Kleidung tragen sollte und entschied, dass ihre Roben vermutlich besser die Kälte der Dementoren abhalten würde. „Sie müssen in dieser Umgebung leben. Das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, ist sie zu besuchen."

Sie warf Severus einen Blick zu, der keine Widerworte duldete und erhielt von ihm ein Nicken.

„Hermine", sagte er, nachdem sie sich angezogen und den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatten. Sie standen jetzt in der kalten, grauen Morgenluft. „Du musst das wirklich nicht tun. Askaban… es könnte vielleicht zu viel sein."

Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, Severus. Ich bin bei dir."

„Törichtes Mädchen", antwortete er liebevoll. Er drückte ihre Hand zurück und schloss dann seine Augen, um sich auf den Apparations-Punkt auf der kleinen Insel, auf der Askaban gebaut worden war, zu konzentrieren und disapparierte sie beide.

* * *

Hermine schloss immer während einer Apparation ihre Augen. Dadurch konnte sie sich immer besser auf den Apparations-Punkt konzentrieren und sie schaffte es, nach der Reise sich besser zu orientieren. Ein weiterer Vorteil war, sie spürte zuerst einen Boden, bevor sie sah, wo sie sich befand und konnte sich gleich damit vertraut machen, wie sich ein Ort anfühlte und wie sie zwischen ihnen unterscheiden konnte, ohne ihre Augen öffnen zu müssen.

Als sie in Askaban ankamen, war das Einzige, was Hermine spüren konnte, Kälte.

Sie befanden sich im Inneren, eines geschlossenen, fensterlosen Raums, der nach zerfressenem Stahl aussah. Sie konnte die Dunstwolken ihrer hektischen Atemzüge erkennen. Dieser gesamte Ort gab ihr das Gefühl von Verlust. Hier musste es doch irgendwo eine Tür geben, jemand musste doch von ihrer Ankunft alarmiert worden sein. Kein Ausgang, keinen Weg nach draußen, hier drinnen gefangen. Zumindest konnten sie wieder hinaus apparieren … oder? Weder hörte sie etwas, noch sah sie etwas, noch fühlte sie etwas – nichts außer dieser Kälte. Sie umklammerte Severus' Hand noch fester und dieser drückte sie beruhigend zurück.

„Schon gut", flüsterte er und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig, dass er sie nicht vor dem Apparations-Punkt gewarnt hatte. Er wusste, sie hasste geschlossene Räume ohne irgendeinen ersichtlichen Ausweg. _Dumm._

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes, schlagendes Geräusch und Hermine zog augenblicklich ihren Zauberstab, als sie wild herumwirbelte, wodurch ihre fliegenden Haare Severus quer übers Gesicht schlugen. Sie sah, wie eine Tür vor ihnen auftauchte. Severus schien dies bereits erwartet zu haben. Die Stahltür öffnete sich wie von selbst und Severus führte sie schließlich hindurch. Sie durchliefen einen langen Steinkorridor, der lediglich alle drei Meter durch ein paar Fackeln beleuchtet war. Irgendwie erinnerte es sie ein wenig an die Vampirfilme der Muggel, die sie immer als kleines Mädchen mit ihrem Vater zusammen gesehen hatte. Ein Kloß bildete sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihrem Hals, aber sie schluckte ihn hinunter und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie hier zu tun hatte. Das hier war kein transsilvanisches Herrenhaus, und es gab ganz sicher keinen verführerischen Vampir. Sie waren in einem Gefängnis, um ein Kind zu besuchen.

Severus hatte bisher noch nicht erwähnt, wen genau sie besuchten, aber sie wusste, er würde es ihr schon bald mitteilen. Wann auch immer sie einen seiner Abgänger besuchten, erzählte er nie sonderlich viel von ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte, bevor sie eintrafen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es so war, weil er nicht wusste, ob sie ihn dann begleiten würde oder, ob er wissen würde, dass sie sich vorher nur Gedanken darüber machte. Hoffentlich Letzteres. Sie hoffte, er vertraute ihr genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm überall hin folgen würde. Selbst in die Abgründe der Hölle. Was, wie sie vermutete, genau hier war, als sie die Wache erreichten.

„Zauberstäbe, bitte", sagte die Wache gelangweilt. Beide legten sie auf den Tresen, während der Wachmann sie wog und ihre Länge erfasste, damit ihre Identitäten überprüft werden konnten. Hermine überkam eine plötzliche Erinnerung, wie sie in Gringotts in einer unbekannten Robe stand und dort gebeten worden war einen Zauberstab vorzuzeigen. Sie konnte nur knapp den aufkommenden Schauer unterdrücken, die die Erinnerung Bellatrix Lestrange zu verkörpern, hervorbrachte.

„'nd wen woll'n S'e seh'n?", fragte der Wachmann schließlich noch genauso gelangweilt.

„Lennox Gibbon", antwortete Severus. Der Wachmann tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einige Papiere.

„Munteres Kerlchen. Etage zehn, Zelle 234. Magie funktioniert in der Zelle nicht."

„Gibt es keinen Besucherraum?", fragte Hermine hektisch. Severus schüttelte lediglich mit seinem Kopf, als er ihre beiden Zauberstäbe nahm und sie antrieb ihm zu folgen.

Nicht ein bisschen Tageslicht gelangte an diesen Ort, entschied Hermine. Das hier erinnerte sie entfernt an die Kerker – Wandleuchter mit Fackeln, feuchte Steinwände, Spinnenweben, das Geräusch von den entfernten Klagelauten. Das erste Mal, als sie einen Schrei hörte, dachte sie, sie würde es sich nur einbilden. Es war so weit entfernt und leise. Es war entsetzlich und unvergesslich zu denken, dass die Menschen hier so lebten. Kein Wunder, dass die meisten wahnsinnig wurden. Es erklärte immerhin, warum Sirius nie ganz normal schien. Nach zwölf Jahren in diesem Höllenloch würde jeder seinen Verstand verlieren.

Die Dementoren waren nicht körperlich anwesend (sie hoffte, diese scheußlichen Geschöpfe wurden in der Regel von den Besuchern ferngehalten), aber ihr Einfluss auf die Atmosphäre war unverkennbar – kalte Luft, Dunkelheit, Feuchte, Verzweiflung. Hermine versuchte so gut es ging, ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen. Als Vorbereitung auf ihre Horkruxjagd hatte sie etwas Okklumentik geübt und versuchte das jetzt wieder hervorzuholen. _Verstecke die Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die du am meisten schätzt. Konzentriere dich auf die warme Hand, die deine umfasst. Atme. _

Sie erreichten die Tür mit der Nummer 234. Sie bestand komplett aus Stahl und war übersät mit schweren Bolzen. Ein sehr schmaler Streifen versorgte die Person im Inneren mit einem kleinen Fenster nach draußen zum Korridor. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie etwas unternehmen sollten, um es zu öffnen, aber Severus stand einfach nur da und wartete geduldig. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er das hier bereits weit aus öfters getan hatte als sie, folgte sie seinem Beispiel und wartete ebenfalls. Sie musste nicht allzu lange warten; schon bald ertönte ein Knarren und die Tür öffnete sich. Mit Bedacht betrat Severus die Zelle und zog Hermine an ihrer Hand mit hinein.

Die erbärmliche Gestalt im Inneren der Zelle war in der Ecke zu einem Ball zusammengerollt, die Gefängniskleidung, nichts weiter als ein grauer Fetzen und eine dünne Decke, waren um ihn gewickelt. Er zitterte; es war kalt und das arme Ding hatte nur ein paar dünne Decken, die ihn bedeckten. Sie verspürte einen inneren Drang nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und alles in etwas Dickeres zu verwandeln, aber erinnerte sich daran, dass sie hier drinnen keine Magie ausüben konnte. Verzauberungen blockierten vermutlich Magie jeglicher Art. Nachdem sich Sirius Black in seiner Zelle erfolgreich in einen Animagus verwandeln und Barty Crouch mithilfe des Vielsafttrankes seine Mutter verkörpern konnte, bezweifelte Hermine, dass das Ministerium bereit war, noch irgendwelche Risiken einzugehen.

Severus ließ von ihrer Hand ab und näherte sich der Person in der Ecke. Sanft berührte er seine Schulter und riss ihm aus dem Zustand, indem er sich befand (Schlaf? Schock?). Die Person war ein dünner Mann, wenn man davon ausging, mit welchem Altersdurchschnitt sich Severus beschäftigte, war er vermutlich noch ein Jugendlicher. Seine ausgemergelte Figur ließ ihn einige Jahre älter aussehen, als er vermutlich wirklich war. Als der Junge sah, wer ihn da besuchte, fiel er gegen Severus, welcher ohne zu zögern seine Arme um den Jungen schlang. Der Junge begann zu zittern und Hermine erkannte, dass der Junge vermutlich weinte. Plötzlich hatte Hermine das Gefühl ein Eindringling in einem äußerst privaten Moment zu sein und dachte darüber nach zu verschwinden. Ein Blick von Severus änderte ihre Meinung; er ermutigte sie, zu ihm zu kommen. Sie kniete sich neben ihn auf den dreckigen, nassen Boden.

„Mr. Gibbon", sagte Severus leise. „Das ist Hermine." Der Junge zuckte bei dem Namen abrupt zusammen (kein Wunder, dass er ihn erkannte – es gab nur eine Berühmtheit mit dem Namen Hermine in der Zauberwelt), aber Severus hielt ihn ruhig. „Sie ist hier zusammen mit mir, sie ist eine Freundin und sie will einfach nur Hallo sagen." Der Junge betrachtete sie misstrauisch. Sie stellte für ihn offensichtlich eine Bedrohung dar.

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Schön dich zu treffen, Lennox", flüsterte sie. Zunächst antwortete der Junge nicht, aber dann streckte er eine schmutzige Hand aus und schüttelte ihre nur sehr schwach und ließ noch schneller wieder von ihr ab. Seine Haut sah krank und blass aus – wann hatte sie das letzte Mal etwas Sonnenlicht gesehen? Er klammerte sich an Severus, als ob er eine Rettungsinsel sei. Wie oft wurde der Junge von einer anderen Person berührt? Und was hatte er getan, um solch eine heruntergekommene Existenz zu verdienen?

„Denk dran… nur noch sechs Monate", sagte Severus beruhigend. „Versuche dich hier aus sämtlichen Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, verstanden?" Der Junge nickte. „Gut."

Severus war immer freundlich und beruhigend mit Hermine und er war zugänglich, wenn nicht sogar liebenswert zu seinen Schützlingen im Grimmauldplatz. Aber ihn zusammen mit seinen Abgängern zu sehen, war da eine ganz andere Erfahrung. Er wirkte sehr mitfühlend, er sorgte sich, er wirkte beinahe… väterlich. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass er sich um das Wohlergehen der Kinder sorgte und doch behandelte er alles, wie ein tiefes, dunkles behütetes Geheimnis. Sicherlich, wenn ihr jemand letztes Jahr erzählt hätte, dass Severus Snape, der dem Tode gerade von der Schippe gesprungen war, zu einer liebevollen und sorgenden Person wurde, dessen Mittelpunkt jetzt vernachlässigte Kinder waren, hätte Hermine laut aufgelacht. Sie wusste bis jetzt nur sehr wenig über Severus' Kindheit, aber sie vermutete, er hatte nicht sonderlich viele Umarmungen von seinen Eltern bekommen und in seinen dunkelsten Tagen, seinen späteren Jugendjahren bis zu seinen frühen zwanziger Jahren, hatte er vermutlich nie ehrliche Zuneigung erfahren. Wie anders wäre sein Leben verlaufen, wenn er nur jemanden gehabt hätte, der ihn während dieser Zeit mal gehalten hätte. Welchen Unterschied könnten ein paar Umarmungen gemacht haben?

Nach einiger Zeit wusste sie, dass Severus ihren Besuch ein Ende setzte, also schritt sie hinaus in den Flur, um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu geben, damit sie sich noch ungestört unterhalten konnten. Als sie einmal draußen stand, wurde sie gleich von Verzweiflung gepackt. Sie hatte die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern ohne ihr Einverständnis und somit ihr gesamtes Leben gestohlen. Dadurch hatte sie jetzt keine Familie mehr. Viele ihrer Freunde waren tot. Sie hatte keine wirkliche Arbeit. Die Kinder, mit denen sie so hart arbeitete, hatten nur diesen schrecklichen Ort, wo sie landen würden, wenn sie denn erst einmal den Grimmauldplatz verlassen mussten. Das Ministerium war noch genauso korrupt und ineffektiv, wie es schon immer gewesen war und noch nicht einmal Kingsley Shacklebolt konnte es retten. Sie liebte einen Mann, der für immer einen Geist lieben würde.

_Warte, lieben?_

Ihre Hände zitterten und Hermine begann erst zu spät zu erkennen, dass sie von der bittersten Kälte, die sie bisher erfahren hatten, erzitterte. Sie hatte diese Kälte nicht mehr seit… oh. Sie hatte diese Kälte nicht mehr seit der Schlacht um Hogwarts gespürt, als ein Schwarm von Dementoren über sie und Ron gerauscht war.

Sie blickte hinauf und sah dort drei der dunklen, vermummten, unheiligen Kreaturen vor ihr schweben. Sie war zuvor einem Dementor noch nie so nahe gekommen. Harry hatte immer schnell einen Patronus gezaubert und sie somit auf Abstand gehalten. Diese drei Dinger schwebten einfach nur vor ihr. Sie mussten verschwinden. Sie musste einen Patronus zaubern. Aber… an welchen glücklichen Gedanken konnte sie sich klammern, wenn alles, an was sie denken konnte, nur das war, was in der Welt und ihrem Leben schief lief? Sie hob zitternd ihren Zauberstab und versuchte ihren glücklichsten Gedanken einzufangen.

„Expecto Patronum!", schrie sie. Aber nur ein paar Silberfetzen entflohen ihrem Zauberstab, wirbelten lediglich kurz in der Dunkelheit auf, bevor sie komplett verschwanden. Sie versuchte es erneut, aber es war dasselbe Ergebnis. Die Dementoren näherten sich, ragten über ihr und griffen nach ihr. Warum bereitete der Patronus ihr immer nur so viele Schwierigkeiten?

Plötzlich rauschte ein silberner Blitz an ihr vorbei und auf die Dementoren hinzu, schleuderte sie zurück bis zum anderen Ende des Flurs. Auch ohne sich herumzudrehen, wusste sie, dass Severus aus der Zelle getreten war und seinen Patronus gezaubert hatte. Nicht nur war er der Einzige, der in der Lage war den Zauber auszuführen, sie erkannte ihn auch. Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht vor ein paar Monaten selbst gesehen hätte, kannte sie die Geschichte gut genug, um den Patronus überall zu erkennen.

Severus' Patronus war noch immer eine Hirschkuh.

Schweigend kehrten sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurück. Askabans düstere Atmosphäre ließ auch dann nicht von ihnen ab, als sie bereits die schwarzen Korridore verlassen und davon appariert waren. Obwohl Severus zwei Stücke Schokolade aus seiner Tasche zog und sie dazu ermutigte sie zu essen, verschwand die Traurigkeit nicht. Die Schokolade machte es erträglicher, aber konnte es nicht heilen. Nur Zeit und Distanz konnten die Stimmung nach Askaban heben.

Als sie dann das Haus betraten und ihre Mäntel aufgehängt hatten, ließen sie sich vor dem Feuer nieder und Hermine nahm Severus' Hand und saß einfach nur bewegungslos dar. Die Aufruhr, nachdem sie seinen Patronus gesehen hatte und was er darstellte, wurde nur durch die Dementoren verursacht, das war es, was sie sich einredete. Das zwischen ihnen war jetzt eine richtige Beziehung und sie kümmerten und sorgten sich um den jeweils anderen, aber niemand sagte etwas darüber sich zu verlieben. Außerdem liebte er Lily jetzt seit, was, fünfunddreißig Jahren? Eine Beziehung von nur ein paar Monaten konnte da nicht mithalten.

Zudem war Hermine noch nie jemand gewesen, die mit einem Traum von einem Zuhause und ihren eigenen Kindern aufgewachsen war. Im Grunde war es genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Also wirklich, eine Beziehung von gegenseitigem Vergnügen und Gemeinsamkeit, das, was sie hier gerade mit Severus hatte, war genau das, was sie beide brauchten und auch wollten. Sie waren Partner in einem großartigen Unterfangen. Ernsthaft, das hier war perfekt für sie. Es gab für keinen von ihnen einen Grund sich zu verlieben.

Während sie schweigend vor dem Feuer saßen, wurden ihre Gedanken durch Harry unterbrochen, der sich hektisch im Wohnzimmer umblickte, als er eintrat.

„Hat einer von euch heute Morgen den _Propheten_ gelesen?"

Severus und Hermine schüttelten beide ihren Kopf. Sie waren gegangen, bevor die Posteulen eingetroffen waren. Harry sah etwas beunruhigt aus, als er ihnen das Flugblatt und die Titelseite überreichte.

Hermine spürte, wie jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich, während sich Severus' Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie verzogen und sich seine Augen verengten, als er die Überschrift las.

**EIN NEUES GOLDENES TRIO? HARRY POTTER, SEVERUS SNAPE, UND HERMINE STATTEN DEM MINISTERIUM EINEN BESUCH AB**

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Die neue Heilerin trifft ein und behandelt sowohl alte als auch frische Wunden. _


	17. Die Heilerin

***~* Die Heilerin *~***

„Verdammt noch mal", murmelte Severus, als er die Zeitung Harry aus der Hand riss. Das Einzige, was er bei diesem kleinen Ausflug um jeden Preis hatte vermeiden wollen, war öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit gewesen. Er wusste, er hätte nicht ins Ministerium gehen sollen. Er wusste, er hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass sich die beiden unkenntlich machten.

_„Sie sind es gewohnt uns im Ministerium zu sehen – niemand wird uns irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zollen",_ hatten sie gesagt. Severus schnaubte. Das war das letzte Mal, dass er auf ihre Zusicherungen gehört hatte.

„Es ist wirklich nicht ganz so schlimm", sagte Harry hastig. „Sie wissen nicht, was wir dort wollten oder warum wir da waren. Niemand außer Kingsley wusste, warum wir da waren und er sagte nur, es sei ein kleines Orden-Wiedersehen gewesen. Wirklich, der einzige Grund, warum es eine Neuigkeit ist, ist, dass sich Severus nach Jahren in die Nähe des Ministeriums begeben hat. Also war sein Anblick neben uns der Grund, was diesen Aufruhr ausgelöst hat."

Severus war zu beschäftigt, um ihm zu antworten, da er gerade den Artikel überflog. Er würde entscheiden, ob es „schlimm" war oder nicht. Nachdem er fertig war, stimmte er Harrys Einschätzung zu, aber nur so gerade eben. Ja, es war ein miserabler Artikel über Severus Snape, der flankiert von zwei Drittel des Goldenen Trios im Ministerium auftauchte. Es gab viele Spekulationen (Wurde Severus Snape nach allem dennoch angeklagt? Hatte Harry Potter ein Auge auf den Ministerposten geworfen? Was war mit Ronald Weasley, der keinen Kommentar abgeben wollte), aber es war nichts sachgerecht oder auch nur annähernd die Wahrheit wiedergegeben worden. Nur der gewöhnliche Müll. Der Artikel erwähnte nicht die Kinder, um die er sich kümmerte. Da erlaubte er sich etwas Erleichterung. Aber es hatte trotzdem ziemlich nahe – viel zu nahe – eingeschlagen.

Er reichte die Zeitung an Hermine weiter, damit sie es selbst lesen konnte. Sie überflog es schnell und schnaubte und las die Passagen vor, die sie beleidigte: _„'Obwohl das plötzliche Auftauchen des ehemaligen Spions und Schulleiters von Hogwarts durchaus Aufmerksamkeit im Ministerium erregt hat, kommt man nicht umhin, sich über seine Begleitung zu wundern, Hermine, die das letzte Mal ohne ein klärendes Wort einfach die Abteilung für _Magische Strafverfolgung_ verlassen hatte. Wir vom _Propheten_ fragen uns, ob diese beiden Zufälle irgendwie im Zusammenhang stehen und falls es so ist, in welcher Beziehung stehen die beiden zueinander?'_ Bäh!" Sie zerknüllte das Papier und warf es ins Feuer, wodurch Asche auf den Boden fiel. Augenblick tauchte Kreacher mit einem kleinen Besen auf und murmelte etwas über dreckige Hexen (Harry hatte ihm verboten sein Lieblingswort zu benutzen), die das Haus verschmutzten. Sie ignorierten ihn.

„Harry hat recht, es könnte weitaus schlimmer sein", sagte Severus, der nicht in der Stimmung war auf Hermines Empörung einzugehen. „Aber das war trotzdem viel zu knapp. Ich hätte auf meinen Instinkt hören und nicht mit euch dorthin gehen sollen. Wenn man uns jetzt jemals wieder zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit sieht, wird es Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und das wäre das Letzte, was die Kinder gebrauchen können. Wir müssen uns für eine Weile bedeckt halten. Ich werde in nächster Zeit meine Abgänger alleine besuchen. Wenn ich nach Askaban oder andere bekannte Orte gehe, wird die Anwesenheit eines Begleiters nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Falls einer von euch in Bezug auf dieses Projekt irgendwohin gehen sollte, dann werdet ihr euch tarnen. Das wird schon vorübergehen, aber wir müssen uns etwas gedulden."

Harry und Hermine nickten zögernd. Er war der Spion gewesen, er wusste, wie man die anderen manipulierte, er wusste, wie es wieder verschwinden würde. Sie mochten es nicht (er verurteilte sie praktisch zu Hausarrest), aber sie vertrauten in dieser Angelegenheit seinem Instinkt. Er hatte es seit fast zwanzig Jahren erfolgreich geschafft seine wahren Motive und Aktivitäten geheim zu halten, also konnte er das hier vermutlich im Schlaf.

Gerade als Kreacher damit fertig war, die Asche aufzufegen und wieder verschwand, loderte das Netzwerk mit grünen Flammen auf und Neville Longbottom stolperte hindurch. Dadurch verteilte er nur wieder neue Asche, wodurch Kreacher erneut auftauchte. „Morgen", sagte er nervös. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht erwartet, sie alle drei zusammen zu sehen.

„Neville, was machst du hier? Hast du keinen Unterricht? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Harry drängend.

„Es ist Samstag", sagte Neville. „Jedenfalls bin ich hier, um euch zu sagen, Poppy hat zugestimmt. Sie wird morgen oder übermorgen vorbeischauen und sie sich alle mal ansehen. Sie sagt, sie kann es erst einmal auch ohne ihre offiziellen Krankenakten tun, mit dem arbeiten, was wir hier haben und sie ihr erzählen werden. Sie würde gerne noch einmal vorher mit Ihnen reden, damit sie die Situation richtig einschätzen kann."

„Madam Pomfrey, natürlich!", rief Hermine aufgeregt. „Warum haben wir nicht schon vorher daran gedacht? Oh, das ist wirklich wunderbar."

Severus saß ausdruckslos da und antwortete nicht. Sie würde morgen vorbeikommen und er würde sie sehen müssen. Er hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen seit… nun, seit damals nicht mehr. Und er wusste genau, was sie damals von ihm gehalten hatte.

Der Gedanke erfüllte sein Herz mit mehr Verzweiflung als jeder Dementor es je könnte.

* * *

„Severus?", fragte Hermine irgendwann spät abends, als sie aneinandergeschmiegt in seinem Bett lagen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus Snape, von jedem Hogwarts Schüler in den letzten zwei Jahrzehnten gefürchtet, ein Schmuser war. Es war kein Besitzanspruch, sondern aus dem Verlangen Zuneigung zu geben und zu erhalten. Und er würde nie und nimmer zu geben, dass er es mochte. Also erwähnte sie es nie. Sie würden es einfach tun und er würde einfach so tun, als würde sie ihn dazu bringen, es zu tun und fertig.

„Hmm?" Er klang verschlafen, aber Hermine wusste, er war noch wach, da seine Finger weiterhin mit ihren Locken spielten, sie lang zogen, um sie dann wieder zurückspringen zu lassen.

„Wegen Askaban…"

„Du willst wissen, was Mr. Gibbon getan hat?" Hermine nickte. „Er ist in eine Muggel-Kneipe gegangen, in der er sich nicht nur betrunken hat, sondern auch noch ausfällig wurde und irgendwann in der Nacht hat er seinen Zauberstab benutzt, und drei Kunden in Schafe verwandelt."

„_Dafür i_st er in Askaban?" Barty Crouch Jr. hatte Draco Malfoy alleinig aus dem Grund in ein Frettchen verwandelt, um ihn öffentlich bloßzustellen und das hatte nicht für sonderlich viel Aufregung gesorgt, außer um Professor McGonagall zu verärgern. Es hörte sich ganz nach einem Streich an, den George und Fred Weasley ausgeheckt hätten. Wo sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, dann hatten sie Percy vermutlich…

Severus nickte. „Illegale Verwandlung eines Menschen, plus unautorisierte Benutzung von Magie eines Minderjährigen, plus den Status der Geheimhaltung zu brechen, plus das Kind eines Todessers zu sein."

„Wegen all der Dinge haben sie ihn angeklagt? Das sind noch nur Vergehen – wie kann er dafür nach Askaban geschickt werden?"

Severus seufzte. „Das ist das Gesetz."

„Die letzte Bestrafung, ein Kind eines Todessers zu sein, ist laut dem Gesetz keine Bestrafung."

„Nicht offiziell. Aber es erlaubt dem Zaubergamot die höchste Strafe für kleinere Vergehen zu verhängen, genauso wie sie das fortlaufende Strafmaß bestimmen, damit sie so gerade eben das Maß für eine Verurteilung in Askaban erreichen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie das tun."

„Ich glaube es, aber ich will es nicht. Ich bin die ganze Zeit im Gerichtssaal gewesen. Es war keine unvoreingenommene Verhandlung. Sein zugeteilter Verteidiger hat kaum hinter ihm gestanden."

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das macht es nur noch deprimierender, dass Kingsley nichts unternehmen will." Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen ab, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Severus, wenn das Ministerium nicht bereit ist zu helfen, dann müssen wir etwas tun, um sie von diesen Orten fernzuhalten. Bitte, ich kann mir das nicht noch einmal ansehen."

„Dann begleite mich nicht noch einmal", sagte Severus. „Es wäre für die absehbare Zukunft so oder so besser, wenn du mich nicht dorthin begleiten würdest."

„Du weißt, was ich meine", erwiderte sie. „Was bringt schon all das hier, wenn sie das dort draußen erwartet? Ich mag vielleicht eine Schwäche für die hoffnungslosen Fälle haben, aber ich will dennoch für sie etwas, irgendetwas tun. Ich weiß, ich kann sie nicht, ohne alles zu riskieren, herbringen und ich weiß auch, es gibt sonst nicht viel, was wir tun können und ich weiß auch, sie werden weiterhin ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, aber bitte, denke einfach noch einmal darüber nach?"

Severus seufzte und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Es geht nicht darum, ob ich noch einmal darüber nachdenke", flüsterte er. „Ich kann nichts für sie tun. Ich kann ja wohl kaum einen Gefangenen aus Askaban holen, oder? Xavier Yaxley kann nicht hier sein, solange er von den Betäubungsmitteln abhängig ist. Ich kann das nicht in _ihre_ Umgebung bringen und ich bin nicht dafür ausgerüstet, ihn zu entgiften. Diejenigen an diesem… diesem einen Ort… du weißt, warum ich sie nicht herbringen kann. Ich habe es immer wieder und wieder versucht sie dort herauszuholen und immer wieder und wieder habe ich versucht sie einzugliedern und jedes Mal ist der Versuch gescheitert. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie weiterhin für meine Fehler bestraft werden."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Das bedeutet, sie, nicht ich, bezahlen den Preis, wenn versteckte Kameras sie in kompromittierenden Positionen mit Ministerangestellte zeigen, bevor ich sie rausholen kann. Es bedeutet, sie, nicht ich, bezahlen den Preis, wenn sie mit Portschlüsseln an diesem schrecklichen Ort entdeckt werden, wo diese gar nicht funktionieren dürften. Es bedeutet, sie, nicht ich, bezahlen den Preis, wenn ich versuche sie in kleine Tiere zu verwandeln, damit sie flüchten können. Sie, nicht ich, bezahlen den Preis für meine Fehlschläge. Die Bestrafung ist grauenhaft und, nein, ich werde nicht sagen, was es ist. Nicht mehr."

Hermine fehlten die Worte.

„Außer sie aus diesem Gebäude zu apparieren, und glaube mir, ich kann es nicht und ja, ich habe es bereits versucht, gibt es keine Möglichkeit sie dort raus zu holen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen auf sie zu ziehen, die dann auch die Bestrafungen ausführen. Ich… ich fühle mich so dermaßen hoffnungslos, Hermine", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. Sein Akzent brach durch, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn seine Verteidigung zusammenbrach.

„Ich… ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Ich weiß", sagte er. Er drehte sich mit einem flehenden Blick zu ihr um. „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, wie ich sie im Stich gelassen habe, Hermine. Es wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen. Alles, was ich versuchen kann, ist, die Fehler nicht zu wiederholen und die Kleinen von ihnen nicht durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen. Bitte, bitte, vertrau mir einfach nur und frag mich nicht noch einmal."

Sie betrachtete ihn traurig und nickte dann kaum merklich. Sie legte sich zurück und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn, atmete seinen Duft ein, während er seine Arme um sie schlang.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Werde ich nicht."

Leopold freute sich schon auf die Weihnachtsferien. Er hatte seit seiner Abreise nach Hogwarts Ermengarde nicht mehr gesehen, selbst wenn sie sich mehrmals wöchentlich eine Eule schickten. Miss Granger schrieb ihm wöchentlich und Mr. Snape einmal im Monat. Er freute sich besonders darauf Mr. Snape wieder zu sehen. Sie mussten noch einiges besprechen.

Leopold hatte in seinem tiefsten Inneren gewusst, dass Brigita nicht mehr in Hogwarts war. Auch die letzten zwei Jahre nicht mehr. Da hatten ihre Briefe aufgehört. Sie war offenbar nicht mehr dort und, um nicht aufzufliegen, konnte er nicht fragen. Er hatte Mr. Snape fragen wollen, aber wusste es besser. Wenn er ihn hätte warnen wollen, dann hätte er es getan. Er war vielleicht nach Gryffindor sortiert worden, doch Leopold war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er auch wirklich ein Gryffindor war, aber der aller beste der Slytherins hatte ihn aufgezogen. Er wusste, es hatte seine Vorzüge bis zum richtigen Moment zu warten, um die richtigen Fragen zu stellen. Und während der Weihnachtsferien mit Mr. Snape persönlich darüber zu reden, würde der richtige Zeitpunkt sein.

* * *

Severus hatte gesagt, die Kinder hätten zuvor noch nie richtig Weihnachten gefeiert. Er hatte nicht die Mittel es zu tun und das Ministerium hatte nie das Geld erübrigen können. Hermine, für ihren Teil, entschied diese Situation jetzt zu ändern.

Glücklicherweise kannte sie die Inhaber eines der beliebtesten Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse.

George und Ron waren sehr entgegenkommend, nach Ladenschluss noch im Geschäft zu bleiben und die Ware mit einem Erstarrungszauber zu belegen, damit sie keine plötzlichen Geräusche von sich gaben. Das hatten sie auf die harte Tour gelernt, nachdem sie einen sehr starken Reductio auf ein herumhüpfendes Frettchen (Gott sei Dank kein lebendiges Frettchen) gezaubert hatten, welches sie erschreckt hatte.

Sie umarmte die Weasley-Brüder innig und setzte sich für ein kleines Gespräch hin, während sie dankend eine Tasse Tee von George annahm. Nachdem sie alle auf den neusten Stand waren (Hermine lauschte gutmütig Georges spitzen Bemerkungen über Severus, inbegriffen seinen Spekulationen, ob er wirklich kopfüber von der Decke hing und wenn das der Fall war, konnte man in dieser Position dann auch Sex haben? – Ernsthaft! Aber sie war froh, alle Weasleys schienen ihre Beziehung zu akzeptieren), kam sie zum Geschäftlichen.

„Wie würde es euch gefallen dieses Jahr eine gemeinnützige Spende für ein paar sehr hilfsbedürftige Kinder an Weihnachten zu tätigen?", fragte sie die beiden. George, immer der Geschäftsmann, war sehr interessiert. Spenden waren immer gut für das Geschäft.

„Haben Ron oder Harry dir von der Sache erzählt, an der wir arbeiten?"

George nickte. „Nur kurz, keine Details, aber wir wissen, du arbeitest mit ein paar Kriegswaisen, die das Pech haben, die Sprösslinge von Todessern zu sein."

Dankbar darüber, dass er sie zuerst als Waisen und erst dann als Kinder von den Todessern betrachtete, forderte sie ihr Glück etwas heraus. „Wie du vermutlich schon erraten hast, haben sie nicht sonderlich viele glückliche Weihnachtstage in ihren kurzen Leben gehabt, besonders dann nicht, als sie zu Schützlingen des Ministeriums wurden. Dieses Weihnachten bin ich in einer Position das zu ändern und ich hatte gehofft, du würdest für sie ein paar Weasley-Produkte spenden. Falls du das nicht willst, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du sie mir zum Einkaufspreis verkaufen könntest."

George winkte ab. „Entspann dich, Granger. Es ist ein Beitrag für etwas an dem Harry arbeitet. Es ist jetzt vielleicht schon zehn Jahre her, aber ich habe nicht vergessen, dass es sein Geld war, welches unser Startkapital darstellte. Du könntest auch einen Gedenkstein für Du-weißt-schon-wen bauen lassen und du könntest mich um alles bitten, solange Harry ein Teil des Projektes ist. Also gut, das vielleicht nicht, aber ansonsten so ziemlich alles, das hier mit einbeschlossen. Also natürlich sind wir mit dabei. Was schwebt dir vor?"

Nach einigen Diskussionen verließ Hermine voll beladen mit Tüten das Geschäft. Mit ihrer Hilfe hatte sie bedächtig Dinge ausgesucht, die sicher, unterhaltsam und nicht zu laut oder gefährlich waren oder einfach herausspringen und sie erschrecken würde. Etwas… Dezenteres. Ron und George kannten ihr Geschäft und suchten genau die Dinge aus, die funktionieren könnten.

„Ihr beiden seid die Besten", strahlte sie.

Wieder winkte George nur ab. „Wie ich bereits sagte, ich bin an Bord, selbst wenn mir die Bevölkerungsschicht, der du da hilfst, nicht sonderlich sympathisch ist." Er schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Entschuldige, aber nach allem, was passiert ist…"

„Ich verstehe es", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, dass die Weasleys in den letzten beiden Kriegen zu viel verloren hatten, um von dem, was sie tat, begeistert zu sein, aber sie liebte sie dafür, sie für das, was sie tat, nicht zu beurteilen und verurteilen. Die Weasleys waren wahrlich eine unvergleichbare Familie.

„Werden wir dich dieses Weihnachten im Fuchsbau sehen?", fragte Ron mit geheuchelter Gelassenheit.

Weihnachten im Fuchsbau war seit Freds Verlust einfach nicht mehr dasselbe. Molly, die noch immer in ihrer Depression steckte, war einfach nicht in der Lage oder gewillt so viel zu kochen, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Ihre Hauptbeschäftigung, wie viel wer der Anwesenden aß, war verschwunden und die allgemeine Stimmung war getrübt.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich werde die Feiertage am Grimmauldplatz verbringen. Ich bin mir sicher, sollte ich Severus mit dem Weihnachtsbaum und allem alleine lassen, hätten wir am Ende vermutlich einen schwarz geschmückten Baum." Sie lächelte. „Aber du wirst alle ganz lieb von mir grüßen."

„Mum würde dich liebend gerne wiedersehen", sagte Ron. „Sie vermisst dich."

„Ich vermisse sie auch", sagte Hermine. Ihre Beziehung zu Molly war nach ihrer Trennung von Ron etwas angespannt gewesen, nicht bis zu einem Grade, wo Funkstille herrschte, aber auch nicht so, wie sie vorher gewesen war. Sie wusste, Molly machte sich um alle zu viele Sorgen und es würde sie beruhigen, Hermine irgendwann mal wieder zu sehen. „Ich verspreche, ich werde bald mal vorbeischauen."

Ron und George schienen damit zufrieden zu sein und so verabschiedete sie sich, verkleinerte die Tüten und steckte sie in ihre Taschen, bevor sie zum Grimmauldplatz disapparierte.

Severus konnte seine Augen nicht von Hermine nehmen, als sie eintraf. Sein Blick war unergründlich. Luna lächelte sie lediglich verträumt an und sagte: „Ich mag es."

„Was?"

Severus lächelte mit einem Augenrollen. „Hat dir einer der Weasley-Brüder etwas zu trinken angeboten?"

„Nun ja, George hat mir eine Tasse… oh nein." Sie wirbelte ihre Hand, um einen kleinen Spiegel auf einen der Wände zu zaubern und sah, wie ihr Haar drastisch die Farbe wechselte; von lila zu pink zu rot zu orange zu gelb… nur um alle Farben des Regenbogens wiederholt zu durchlaufen. Oh, diese beiden! Sie versuchte den _Finite Incantatem,_ aber nichts änderte sich. Sie wirbelte zu Severus herum, welcher hinter ihr stand, um ihr neues Erscheinungsbild voll und ganz in sich aufzunehmen. „Kannst du irgendwas machen?"

Er lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn du es oral eingenommen hast, ist es ein Farbveränderungstrank und solche Tränke haben keine Gegenmittel, sie müssen verstoffwechselt und aus dem System gespült werden." Er betrachtete gedankenvoll ihr Haar. „Farbveränderungstränke sind nicht leicht zu brauen, besonders die, die nach einer Einnahme ihre Farbe ändern. Im Grunde benötigt man eine Kombination aus Zaubern und Zaubertränken in einem äußerst komplexen Prozess, der nicht von jedem gemeistert werden kann. Ich muss schon sagen, ziemlich fortschrittliche Arbeit; nur meine UTZ-Schüler haben es je wirklich hinbekommen. Ich schätze, ich habe es doch geschafft, den Weasleys die eine oder andere Sache beizubringen."

Hermine gab ein verzweifeltes Geräusch von sich. „Hör auf beeindruckt von ihnen zu sein. Wie lange wird das noch anhalten?"

Severus begutachtete (und würdigte) behutsam ihr neues Haar. „Morgen früh solltest du wieder dein liebevolles Mausbraun zurückhaben."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Mausbraun?"

„Ja, mausbraun, aber mach dir keine Sorgen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich gestehe, ich habe eine besondere Schwäche für Frauen mit mausbraunen Haaren." Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich nehme an, du hast bekommen, was du wolltest?" Sie nickte. „Dann war es das wert."

Damit hatte er sich einen Blick verdient, der seinem eigenen Blick Konkurrenz machen könnte.

* * *

Severus blickte hinunter auf seine Hände und sah, wie das Pergament, welches er gerade noch gehalten hatte, jetzt in hundert Einzelteile zerrissen war. Er ließ sie auf den Tisch fallen, zauberte einen schnellen _Reparo _und legte es zurück auf seinen Platz zu den Krankenakten.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Severus Snape nervös war. Er war der Herr seiner Gefühle und somit niemals nervös; entweder war er vorbereitet oder unvorbereitet (für gewöhnlich Ersteres, nur sehr selten Letzteres), aber niemals nervös. Jetzt… er wusste nicht, wem er die Schuld geben sollte, Hermine oder den Kindern oder dieser verdammte Harry Potter, der unbedingt seine Freundschaft wollte oder Luna Lovegood und ihre erschreckend genauen Einsichten, aber jetzt war Severus nervös.

Er und Poppy hatten sich nicht unbedingt im Guten getrennt. Während des gesamten letzten Jahres des Krieges hatte sie ihm als einen kaltherzigen, mordenden Todesser gesehen, der über die Schule regierte und die Kinder terrorisierte und genau das sollte sie auch sehen. Als er sterbend im Bootshaus gelegen hatte, hatte jemand (vermutlich Hermine, obwohl sie es noch zugeben musste) Poppy benachrichtigt und sie war nach der Schlacht hinunter ins Bootshaus gekommen und hatte ihn dort in seiner eigenen Blutlache liegen gesehen, wie er sich an sein mickriges Leben geklammert hatte.

Für alle anderen war er bewusstlos gewesen, aber in Wahrheit hatte er alles um sich jederzeit mitbekommen. Er hatte Poppys Hereinkommen, ihr leises Fluchen gehört. Er hatte gespürt, wie sie sich neben ihn gekniet hatte, eine zögernde, warme Hand hatte die andere Seite seines Halses, die die nicht von Wunden durchlöchert gewesen war, berührt, um nach einem Puls zu suchen. Als sie dann einen gefühlt hatte, hörte er sie leise seufzen.

„Severus Snape", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich… weiß wirklich nicht, was ich noch glauben soll." Sie versorgte seine Wunde, ließ ihn auf eine Trage schweben und hatte ihn hinauf in die Große Halle gebracht, wo auch all die anderen Verletzten lagen und darauf warteten, nach St. Mungos verlegt zu werden. Der Weg hinauf zum Schloss war lang und hauptsächlich ruhig. Kurz bevor sie die Halle betraten, hörte er, wie Poppy zu sich selbst sagte: „Nutzlos. Nutzlos."

Sie hatte von seiner Rettung geredet, das wusste er. Nutzlos ihn wieder zurück zu bringen, nach allem, was er getan hatte. Nutzlos, weil sie ihre Zeit damit verschwendet hatte, nur einen komatösen Körper zu holen, der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Nacht überstehen würde. Nutzlos einen Mann zu retten, der entweder sein Leben in einem Krankenhausbett dahinfristen oder den Dementoren Kuss erhalten würde. Nutzlos einen Mann zu bemitleiden, der bereits so gut wie Tod war. Nutzlos überhaupt einen zweiten Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden.

Nutzlos. Nutzlos.

Der Kamin loderte grün auf und Severus stoppte seine Schritte. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal mitbekommen. Mit einem Zischen stand plötzlich Longbottom vor ihm und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr durch den Kamin zu helfen, Poppy Pomfrey.

Severus nutzte seine beste Okklumentiktricks und sein bestes Training als Spion, um sein Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos zu halten. Sie würde nicht die Genugtuung bekommen, ihn panisch zu sehen. Niemand hat ihn jemals in Panik gesehen, nicht einmal Hermine. _Schieb die Gefühle weg, lege sie in eine Schachtel, verschließe die Schachtel und vergrabe sie ganz tief im Boden. Frieden. _Severus wollte nicht der Erste sein, der das Wort ergriff, aber wenn er wartete, wirkte das vielleicht schwach. Nein, stumm zu bleiben würde sie nervös machen. Das hatte seit Jahren unzählige Schüler nervös gemacht. Ja, er würde einfach nur dort stehen, mit seinen Armen vor seiner Brust verschränkt, seinem besten, finsteren Blick und einfach etwas abwarten. Er versuchte die nagende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zu ignorieren, die ihm sagte, sie war hier, weil sie ihm einen Gefallen tun wollte. Heute würde es nichts bringen darauf zu hören.

Poppy traf seinen Blick, stand ihm direkt gegenüber. Nur wenige Menschen wagten es sich auf einen Wettkampf der Blicke mit Severus Snape einzulassen. Sie war mutig genug, es zu versuchen.

Letztendlich war es Longbottom, der das Schweigen brach: „Muss ich, äh, euch erst gegenseitig vorstellen?"

Severus und Poppy drehten sich gleichzeitig mit einem finsteren Blick zu Longbottom um. Mit einem dummen Lächeln murmelte er etwas davon, Luna Hallo zu sagen und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Poppy verdrehte ihre Augen. „Ich finde es noch immer schwer ihn als einen Kollegen zu sehen", überlegte sie, während ihr Blick Longbottom die Treppe hinauf folgte. „Irgendwie ist er immer noch der pummelige, kleine Junge, der bedeckt mit Stinksaft zu mir in den Krankenflügel kam. Es ist immer schwer, wenn ein ehemaliger Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts kommt, um zu unterrichten. Man will ihn immer noch als Kind betrachten und nicht als den Mann, zu dem er geworden ist. Er ist immer noch dort drinnen, irgendwo im Gesicht des Mannes versteckt."

Sie drehte sich zurück zu Severus um und diesmal war ihr Blick gutmütig. „Manchmal, Severus, selbst in diesem letzten Jahr, konnte ich nichts weiter als den kleinen, dürren Jungen sehen, der öfter bei mir im Krankenflügel war als Harry Potter. Der kleine Junge, der keine Medizin, sondern Zuneigung gebraucht hatte. Die Vielzahl an Missständen, die es vielleicht behoben hätte… den Schmerz, der vielleicht geheilt worden wäre…"

Tränen stachen in Poppys Augen und Severus musste all seine Selbstkontrolle sammeln, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck, nun, ausdruckslos zu halten.

„Als Harry Potter und Tom Riddle in der Großen Halle gekämpft haben, da hat Harry ein paar Dinge über Sie gesagt, die ich zwar schon lange vermutet, aber nie bestätigt bekommen hatte. Und es hat mich wie ein rasender Hippogreif getroffen – was Sie getan und warum Sie es getan haben. Die Dinge setzten sich zusammen und plötzlich waren sie mehr als offensichtlich. Wenn Sie wirklich auf ihrer Seite gewesen wären, warum dann alle Lehrer in der Belegschaft behalten? Warum uns nicht einfach rausschmeißen und umbringen lassen, damit neue Todesser unterrichten konnten? Warum alle Geheimgänge aus der Schule hinaus blockieren? Ich bin also hinauf zu Albus' Porträt gegangen; das gesamte Jahr über hatte er sich in Ihrem Büro versteckt gehalten und ich fand es schon immer verwunderlich, warum er nicht von Gemälde zu Gemälde und im Schloss herumgelaufen ist, um die Dinge im Auge zu behalten. Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob Sie das Gemälde irgendwie verflucht oder sogar zerstört hatten. Aber nach allem… nachdem es vorbei war… bin ich dort hinaufgegangen und habe zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr mit ihm gesprochen. Er hat mir alles erzählt, Severus. Alles.

„Anschließend bin ich wie im Traum wieder hinuntergegangen. Überall um mich herum lagen verletzte Menschen, Menschen, die meine Hilfe brauchten und alles, an was ich gerade denken konnte, war das, was ich erfahren hatte. Dann kam Miss Granger-"

_Ich wusste es,_ dachte Severus.

„- zu mir und sagte, Ihr Körper würde unten im Bootshaus liegen und sie fragte sich, ob sie zurückkehren und Ihren Körper holen sollte und da habe ich entschieden, ich würde gehen. Mir ist Blut oder Tod nicht fremd. Ich würde Ihren Körper reinigen und ihn dann hinauf in die Große Halle bringen – die Heimkehr eines Helden. Der Schulleiter, der starb, weil er seine Schule verteidigt hatte, hatte nichts Geringeres verdient. Sie haben so jung ausgesehen, als Sie dort gelegen haben. Sie haben so ausgesehen, wie ich es gewohnt war. Es erinnerte mich an den kleinen Jungen, der mit all den Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht und den Kratzspuren eines Werwolfes auf seinen Bauch zu mir gebracht worden war. Der kleine Junge, der über alles nur Trost und Mitleid brauchte und sich bei jeder Möglichkeit versuchte davon abzuwenden."

„Und Sie lebten, Severus, Sie lebten! Gerade so eben, aber dennoch waren Sie noch bei uns. Es war… zu viel. Als ich Sie dann gereinigt und in die Große Halle gebracht habe, dachte ich an all das Potenzial in Ihnen, und wie es von einem Wahnsinnigen zerstört worden war. Ich dachte an Ihre Loyalität einem anderen Mann gegenüber und wie es Ihnen alles gekostet hat, was noch übrig geblieben war. Ich verstand da, selbst wenn Sie es jemals schaffen würden, war es absolut nutzlos, denn für was sollten Sie schon zurückkehren? Was hatte diese Welt Ihnen noch zu bieten? Würde Sie jemand auch durch meine Augen sehen können, oder würde ich alleine sein?"

Severus schluckte einen besonders großen Kloß herunter.

„Severus…" Poppy ging langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen soll."

Er lockerte seinen Kiefer, löste seine verschränkten Arme und stand einfach nur willenlos da. Er hatte von Poppy vieles erwartet, aber nichts dergleichen. Sie klang, als ob sie sich beinahe bei ihm… entschuldigen würde.

„Da gibt es nichts zu sagen", murmelte er. „Nichts mehr zu sagen."

Das Nächste, was er wusste, war, wie die Medihexe stürmisch ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Er war überrascht und wusste nicht so recht, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie wieder zu uns zurückgekommen sind, Severus", flüsterte sie. „Wenn jemand eine zweite Chance im Leben und auf Glück verdient hat, dann sind Sie das. Sie leben jetzt nur für sich selbst."

„Das tue ich nicht", flüsterte er genauso leise zurück und erwiderte vorsichtig die Umarmung. „Niemals für mich."

„Für die Kinder?", fragte sie.

Er nickte. „Für die Kinder."

Sie ließ von ihm ab und trat einen Schritt zurück, ihre Hände ruhten auf seinen Oberarmen und sie nahm sein Erscheinungsbild in sich auf. „Sie hätten früher zu mir kommen sollen, Severus. Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, was Albus immer gesagt hat? ‚Wer immer in Hogwarts um Hilfe bittet, wird sie auch bekommen.' Ich weiß, viele Dinge wurden getan und sind gesagt worden, aber Sie werden immer ein Teil der Hogwarts-Familie sein, sogar doppelt, als ein Lehrkörper und Schüler und als einen der wohl mutigsten Schulleiter, die die Schule je gesehen hat. Mir tut es nur leid, dass wir es zu der Zeit nicht geschätzt haben."

„Das sollten Sie auch nicht", murmelte Severus.

„Ja, und Sie können mir glauben, diesbezüglich habe ich bereits ein ernsthaftes Wort mit Albus gewechselt", sagte Poppy.

„Ich gestehe, ich hatte nicht erwartet so etwas zu hören", sagte Severus. Es war einfach mit Poppy zu reden. Das war es immer gewesen. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht erkannt, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte.

„Severus, die Schlange der Hexen und Zauberer, die Ihnen danken und sich entschuldigen wollen, zieht sich durch ganz England. Wenn Sie sich bisher noch nicht dran gewöhnt haben, dann sollten Sie langsam damit anfangen."

Er verdrehte nur seine Augen. „Dieser verfluchte Potter. Hat mich in einen Märtyrer verwandelt. Überall nur falsche Heldenverehrung. Ich habe das getan, was nötig war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Das ist nicht falsch, nur heldenhaft", sagte Poppy bestimmt. „Jeder kann tun, was getan werden muss. Ein wahrer Held tut das, was getan werden muss und das, was niemand sonst tun würde und er tut es, wenn keiner hinsieht."

Wenn Severus der Typ Mensch gewesen wäre, der gerne umarmt, dann hätte er sie jetzt umarmt. Aber das war er nicht, also tat er es auch nicht. Er nickte lediglich und Poppy nickte zurück und tätschelte seine Wange, als ob er wieder elf Jahre alt war und ein Stück Schokolade bräuchte, um einen schwachen Zauber zu heilen.

„Also ich glaube, hier gibt es ein paar Patienten, die ich mir ansehen sollte? Mr. Longbo – Professor Longbottom hat mich über das, was Sie hier tun, eingeweiht."

Severus nickte. „Ich weiß, ich muss Sie nicht darum bitten, dies diskret zu behandeln." Poppy nickte. „Ich muss Sie allerdings warnen, einiges von dem, was Sie hören werden, ist grausam…" Er führte sie in die Küche und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

Ohne Severus' und Poppys Wissen hatte Neville die anderen vor einem möglichen Duell gewarnt. Hermine und Luna hatten mitbekommen, wie angespannt Severus in Anbetracht ihres Besuches gewesen war und Luna und Neville hatten Poppys Wut während seiner Amtszeit als Schulleiter gesehen. Poppy könnte ihm gründlich ihre Meinung sagen und alte und gefährliche Erinnerungen wieder an die Oberfläche zerren. Severus würde dann vermutlich sauer werden und sich selbst verteidigen. Sie würden beide schreckliche Dinge sagen, die sie nie wieder zurücknehmen könnten. Sie würden vielleicht sogar ihre Zauberstäbe zücken.

Sie dachten, es konnte nicht schaden, wenn sie das Untergeschoss ebenfalls etwas im Auge behielten. Natürlich nur des friedenshalber. Zum Wohle der Kinder.

Also waren Neville, Hermine, Harry und Luna (die, die Kinder mit etwas Malmaterial oben gelassen hatte) hinunter zum obersten Treppenabsatz geschlichen und hatten hinter einem Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber den gesamten Austausch beobachtet.

Am Ende hingen sich Luna und Hermine in den Armen und Harry und Neville beschwerten sich über Kreachers Putzqualitäten, da sie jetzt irgendwas in ihren Augen hatten.

„Jungs", murmelte Hermine lächelnd.

* * *

Poppy stellte ihre Notizen fertig und mit einem schweren Seufzen und Tränen in ihren Augen, blickte sie zu Severus auf. „Merlin, Severus…", sagte sie. „Ich habe schon ziemlich viele schwierige Fälle in Hogwarts gesehen, aber das hier…"

Er nickte. „Was das Schlimmste ist, das ist bereits eine Verbesserung zu dem, als ich sie gefunden habe und in den letzten sechs Monaten, in dieser Umgebung, hat sich ihr Verhalten ebenfalls gebessert. Aber…"

„Aber sie haben es noch nicht geschafft", beendete Poppy grimmig den Satz. „Severus, Sie dürfen sich nicht selbst dafür die Schuld geben. Sie tun alles, was Sie können."

Er seufzte. „Es ist jedoch nicht genug, oder?"

„Sie versuchen Jahre der Vernachlässigung, des Missbrauchs und der Traumata rückgängig zu machen", sagte sie. „Und bis vor Kurzem haben Sie es im Alleingang versucht. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit einer fremden Person in einem Raum aufhalten, sogar laufen und reden und essen und sogar manchmal lachen können, ist bewundernswert. Nicht alle von ihnen werden es komplett überwinden. Einige werden es schaffen und ein normales Leben führen; andere werden es nie schaffen. Ich weiß, Sie verlangen nichts Geringeres als Perfektion, sowohl von anderen als auch von sich selbst, aber in diesem Fall werden Sie sich mit ‚Das Beste, was ich tun konnte' zufriedengeben müssen."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Alles weniger als Perfektion war ein Scheitern und langsam ermüdete ihn sein Scheitern in Bezug auf die Kleinen.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte sie dann jetzt wohl untersuchen, was?", fragte Poppy, als sie aufstand. Severus nickte. Er und Lovegood und Hermine hatten Hermines altes Zimmer auf der ersten Etage in einen Untersuchungsraum verwandelt. Er führte Poppy hinauf und ließ ihr Zeit, ihre Utensilien aufzubauen, während er das erste Kind auf der Liste holte. Ambrose Avery. Hatte Probleme mit Krampfanfällen seit einer von Glastonburys „Freiwilligen" ihn vor einigen Jahren hart gegen die Wand geworfen hatte. Seine Magie erschien unregelmäßig und war nur schwer zu kontrollieren, obwohl es in letzter Zeit keinerlei Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte.

Er ging hinauf zum Dachboden und fand dort alle vierzehn Kinder. Einige malten mit Lovegood und Longbottom, während andere Potter lauschten, wie dieser ihnen eine Geschichte aus seinen Heldentagen erzählte. Absolut typisch. Und andere saßen zusammen mit Hermine in einer Ecke und lasen.

Für den Moment bemerkte ihn niemand und so erlaubte er es sich gegen den Türrahmen zu lehnen und die Szene vor sich aufzunehmen und diese bezaubernde Kreatur dabei zu beobachten, wie sie ihnen mit sanfter, ruhiger Stimme vorlas.

Poppy hatte recht; er war mit nichts außer Perfektion zufrieden.

* * *

„Ich bringe Sie nach draußen", bot Hermine Poppy an, nachdem sie alle Kinder untersucht und Severus eine Liste mit schwachen Zaubertränken und Behandlungsmöglichkeiten gegeben hatte. Poppy lächelte und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Es ist so nett von Ihnen, hierher zu kommen", sagte Hermine ernst. „Sie brauchten einen Heiler und niemand wollte es tun und Severus ist schrecklich darin sich zu bedanken, also was ich sagen wollte… also danke für alles."

„Ein Danke ist nicht nötig. Ich bin froh es zu tun und mir tut es nur leid, dass Severus nicht früher gefragt hat", antwortete Poppy. „Mein einziges Bedauern ist, dass die anderen, als sie noch in Hogwarts waren, nicht zu mir gekommen sind. Ich hätte helfen können. Und obwohl jeder, der Severus mal getroffen hat, weiß, dass es ihm schwer fällt, sich zu bedanken oder gar Hilfe anzunehmen, kann ich sehen, dass Sie ihn auf eine, sollen wir intimere Weise sagen, kennen?"

Hermine lief rot an. Neville und seine große Klappe.

„Oh, Sie brauchen nicht verlegen sein, Liebes, es stand euch mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich freue mich für euch beiden. Nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt, habt ihr Glück und Stabilität verdient und ich freue mich, dass ihr beide es in dem jeweils anderen gefunden habt."

„Danke", sagte Hermine jetzt lächelnd mit noch immer leicht geröteten Wangen. „Ich habe es und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, er hat es auch."

„Hat er, Liebes, das hat er."

„Ich kam nicht drum herum Ihre Interaktion zu bemerken", begann Hermine zögernd, „und Severus scheint Ihre Meinung ziemlich wichtig zu sein, nicht?"

„Ich schätze, so kann man es betrachten", sagte Poppy. „Ich war eine der wenigen, die er während des Krieges an sich herangelassen hat. In Anbetracht dessen, dass ich kein Ordensmitglied war, war das ziemlich viel Vertrauen seinerseits."

„Ich frage mich… nun, Sie müssen sich doch an einige der Waisenkinder der Todesesser, die sich ehemals in Severus' Obhut befanden und dann nach Hogwarts gingen, erinnern, oder?"

„Und alle von ihnen verschwanden ziemlich schnell. Schikaniert und bloßgestellt und oftmals auch verletzt. Ich habe sie nur gesehen, wenn sie so schwer verletzt waren, dass man sie zu mir gebracht hatte. Eine ziemlich böse Geschichte."

„Viele von ihnen sind jetzt auf der Straße oder in Askaban oder in irgendwelchen Bordellen." Poppy schnalzte nur mit ihrer Zunge. „Ich habe Severus dazu ermutigt sie hierher zu bringen, zumindest ein paar von ihnen, um ihnen dabei zu helfen, ihre Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen. Er sagt, das Risiko vom Ministerium entdeckt zu werden, wäre zu hoch, da sie ja technisch gesehen ihre Schützlinge sind. Und es ist unmöglich die Mädchen aus den Bordellen zu befreien ohne, dass sie dabei verletzt werden. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich ihm nicht glauben würde; ich meine, er hat mir über alles, was er bisher getan oder versucht hat, die Wahrheit gesagt. Er behauptet, er hat keine Möglichkeiten mehr, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass das stimmt – wie kann das denn stimmen? Es muss noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben ihnen zu helfen, eine, die wir bisher lediglich nur noch nicht gefunden haben. Ich schätze, Sie verstehen es auch nicht oder könnten Sie vielleicht noch einmal mit ihm reden?"

Poppy schenkte Hermine ein trockenes Lächeln. „Sie waren schon immer Hogwarts Heilige für die verlorenen Fälle, nicht wahr?"

„Aber denken Sie, Sie könnten vielleicht seine Meinung ändern?"

Poppy schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich verstehe Ihr Dilemma, Miss Granger, aber eines wissen wir beide über Severus und das ist, wenn er etwas nicht tun will, dann kann vollkommen egal sein, was ist oder wer ihn fragt, er wird es nicht tun. Ich denke, nur Albus war in der Lage das von ihm zu verlangen und er hat es getan, indem er die Gefühle des armen Mannes manipuliert hat. Und ich weiß, das ist etwas, was Sie niemals tun würden."

„Schon. Ich… ich verstehe es nur nicht. Einfach so aufzugeben. Das alles einfach als einen hoffnungslosen Fall abzuschreiben. Er geht dort hinaus und versucht, so oft es ihm möglich ist, sie zu sehen, aber es sind so viele dort draußen und er ist ganz alleine und ihm erscheint das alles so sinnlos."

„Versuchen Sie es nicht zu verstehen, versuchen Sie _ihn_ zu verstehen. Haben Sie Geduld. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er es schon bald einsehen."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Poppy griff nach etwas Flohpulver und lächelte ihren ehemaligen Schützling an. „Weil, Miss Granger, es das Richtige ist."

Hermine sah sie fragend an, als sie in den Kamin trat. Poppy lächelte und ergriff noch einmal das Wort, bevor sie in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

„Man kann immer darauf zählen, dass Severus Snape das Richtige tut… nachdem er alle anderen Alternativen ausgeschöpft hat."

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Weihnachten steht vor der Tür._


	18. Oh Heilige Nacht

***~* Oh Heilige Nacht *~***

Heilig Abend lag Hermine weinend in der Dusche. Weinend wegen alle dem, was sie verloren, was sie gesehen hatte und vor allem, weinte sie für die Kinder.

Hermine erlaubte es sich nicht oft zu weinen; nur wenn sie zu überwältigt und absolut alleine war. Sie war einmal vor Severus zusammengebrochen und war entschlossen, es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen zu lassen. Er hatte es gehasst und sie hatte es gehasst. Es war schwach und es würde sie überwältigen.

Aber hier, in der Dusche, konnte sie ihr Schluchzen hinter dem Rauschen des Wassers verbergen, sich zusammenrollen und sich einfach nur fallen lassen. Wenn sie es erst einmal seelisch verarbeitet hatte, würde sie sich waschen und wieder hinaustreten. So, als wenn nie etwas geschehen wäre.

* * *

**_ZWÖLF STUNDEN ZUVOR_**

* * *

Miss Granger traf Leopold am Bahnhof und bot ihm als Begrüßung eine Umarmung an. Gryffindors, hatte Leopold entdeckt, mussten ständig jemanden umarmen. Sie konnten es einfach nicht vermeiden. Anscheinend würden sie sterben, wenn sie es mal nicht konnten. Also tolerierte er ihre Umarmung, auch wenn er den Handschlag von Mr. Snape vorgezogen hätte.

Snape. Sie mussten noch reden. Heute.

Miss Granger stellte ihm alle möglichen Fragen über die Fahrt und seine Freunde. Er antwortete ihr ehrlich, aber verschwieg ihr, dass er und Clara auf den ganzen Heimweg Händchen gehalten hatten. Das war privat.

Miss Granger hatte ihm ihre Hand angeboten und Leopold akzeptierte sie. Er hasste die Seit-an-Seit-Apparation, aber es war wirklich nützlich. Mit einem _Pop_ erreichten sie die Tür vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf.

Bevor er überhaupt verstand was passierte, fand er sich von einer Masse von lockigen, blonden Haaren und tränenerfüllten, blauen Augen umhüllt. Ermengarde hatte sich so fest um ihn geschlungen, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte. Er wusste nicht wann, aber irgendwann hatte auch er es geschafft sie genauso fest zu umarmen, ihr Haar zu streicheln und sie noch fester an sich heran zu ziehen. Er spürte Nässe auf seinen Wangen, aber ignorierte es für den Moment.

Ermengarde ihrerseits schluchzte und redete gleichzeitig. „Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Ich dachte, du würdest genauso wie Brigita verschwinden."

„Niemals, niemals", versicherte er ihr. „Ich werde dich niemals zurücklassen."

Die beiden, Bruder und Schwester, jeder verloren in ihrer kleinen Welt, standen fest umschlungen, schluchzend im Eingangsbereich des Grimmauldplatz. Ob es nun für eine Minute oder ein paar Stunden war, wusste Leopold nicht. Er wusste nur, er war wieder da, wo er hingehörte, bei seiner Schwester und das war alles, was er brauchte.

* * *

Mitten in der Wiedervereinigung hatte Severus Hermine geschickt von ihnen entfernt und in die Küche geführt. Leopold und Ermengarde würden ein paar Minuten alleine haben wollen und er, der Mensch, der den Wert von Privatsphäre und Einsamkeit besser als wohl sonst wer schätzte, war nur allzu froh ihnen genau das zu geben.

„Sie hat wirklich geglaubt, er würde nie wieder zurückkommen", wisperte Hermine.

Severus nickte. „Sie hat auch einen Grund, weißt du."

Hermine erinnerte sich an Poppys Abschiedsworte vor ein paar Wochen, aber dennoch konnte sie die Worte nicht aufhalten: „Sie verdienen zu wissen, was mit ihrer Schwester geschehen ist, Severus. Leopold weiß, sie ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts, aber er will nichts zu Ermengarde sagen, bis er nicht genau weiß, was mit ihr passiert ist." Sie betrachtete ihn mit ihrem besten schneidenden, aber nicht allzu bösen Blick.

„Er ist erst elf, Hermine", hob Severus hervor. „Und er ist der Älteste hier. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ein Elfjähriger niemals hören sollte. Und das ist eines davon."

„Sie haben ein Recht, es zu wissen."

Severus schloss seine Augen. Er wusste, sie dachte, sie könnte ihn bei diesem Thema kleinkriegen. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Sie sollte sich besser daran erinnern.

Alles, was er sagte, war: „Wir sollten sie jetzt nicht stören."

Sie drehten sich beide bei dem Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Küchentür um. Hermines Hand glitt automatisch zu ihrem Zauberstab, aber sie hielt inne, als sie sah, wer es war. Leopold Clairemont stand im Türrahmen, seine Wangen feucht von Tränen und er starrte Severus drohend an.

„Mr. Snape", sagte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die für einen elfjährigen Jungen viel zu gebieterisch war, „wir beide müssen uns unterhalten."

* * *

„Wo ist meine Schwester?", fragte Leopold ohne Umschweife.

Severus verschränkte seine Arme und betrachtete den Jungen argwöhnisch. Er hatte ihn zum Gespräch hinunter in den Keller geführt; seine mehrfachen Warnungen nicht den Raum zu betreten und ein permanenter Schweigezauber auf den Wänden sorgte dafür, dass sie vertraulich miteinander reden konnten.

„Sie ist genau dort, wo sie auch vorher war, bevor du verlangt hast mit mir zu reden", antwortete Severus gedehnt, seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor Gleichgültigkeit. Diese Taktik war immer sehr effektiv bei jungen Gryffindors während seiner Lehrzeit gewesen, um ihren Mut zu untergraben und er hoffte, es würde ihn jetzt retten.

„Spielen Sie keine Spielchen mit mir, Snape", sagte der Junge. Nicht einmal Harry Potter hatte in seinem ersten Jahr solch eine Respektlosigkeit an den Tag gelegt. _Auch Snape?_, dachte Severus. _Seit wann nennt er mich so?_ „Sie wissen, dass ich von Brigita rede. Sie wissen, dass ich weiß, dass sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist und das schon seit geraumer Zeit. Ich denke, Sie wissen, wo sie ist und ich will es jetzt von Ihnen wissen."

„Deine Unterschwelligkeit lässt zu wünschen übrig", spottete Severus. „Jetzt ist klar, warum du in Gryffindor gelandet bist."

„Wechseln Sie nicht das Thema", sagte Leopold mit drohender Stimme, die Severus mit einem Schauer an seinen Vater, Evan Rosier, erinnerte. Er musste es selbst gemerkt haben, denn plötzlich wurde seine Stimme kleiner und unsicherer. „Wissen Sie, wo Brigita ist?"

Severus atmete tief durch und betrachtete Leopold eingehend. Er verfluchte sich, es so weit kommen gelassen zu haben. Keiner der anderen hatte ihn jemals danach gefragt. Keiner. Er war vollkommen unvorbereitet. Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, dass Hermine vielleicht ja doch richtig gelegen hatte. Er wollte wirklich nicht glauben, dass Hermine wohlmöglich recht behalten hatte. Also rief er seine beste Professorenstimme und Blick herbei und starrte ihn über seine lange Nase hinweg an.

„Ich schulde dir keinerlei Erklärungen", sagte er steif.

„Bitte…", bettelte er, seine Wut verschwand und entblößte den traurigen Waisenjungen, der er wirklich war. „Meine Eltern sind tot und somit bin ich jetzt der Mann in der Familie und das bedeutet, ich muss wissen, wo meine Schwester ist." Er schluckte schwer. „Lebt sie überhaupt noch?"

Für eine sehr lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Nur wenige Erstklässler hatten es jemals gewagt, ihn mit einem Blick herauszufordern. Seltsamerweise oder vielleicht war es auch nicht ganz so seltsam, waren es allesamt nur Gryffindors gewesen.

Letztendlich war es Severus, der das Schweigen brach. „Sie lebt."

„Ist sie in Sicherheit?"

Er zögerte, wog jedes Wort bedächtig ab. „Sie schwebt nicht in Gefahr." Das stimmte nicht vollkommen, aber es war wahr genug. Severus und Leopold lebten in einer Welt ohne Absolute, eine Welt voller Halbwahrheiten. Kriege taten so etwas.

Leopold blinzelte schwer und seufzte. Er riss seine blassen Augen von dem überragenden Mann und schaute hinunter auf den Boden.

In Severus' Kopf tobte ein grausames Gewitter. Er wollte den Jungen vor dem Schicksal seiner Schwester beschützen und er wusste genug über die Gryffindor-Mentalität, um zu wissen, dass sie die schreckliche Angewohnheit hatten, kopfüber in irgendwelche Situationen zu stürzen, ohne vorher einen Moment darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Er wollte die Unschuld des Jungen nur noch etwas länger beschützen. Aber selbstverständlich hatte der Junge bereits vor Jahren seine Unschuld verloren.

Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung genoss Severus keine Grausamkeit. Er mochte es nicht, Kinder aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Wenn er es tat, dann machte er es zu ihrem eigenen Wohle. Und bevor Hermine sich in sein Leben gedrängt hatte, hätte er darauf bestanden, dass die Art und Weise, wie er mit Leopold gesprochen hatte, zu seinem eigenen Wohle gewesen wäre.

Bedauerlicherweise für Severus, war das der erste seiner Schützlinge, der nicht nach Slytherin sortiert worden war. Slytherins würden es verstehen. Slytherins würden keine Antwort verlangen, zumindest nicht sofort. Slytherins hätten sich zu allererst gar nicht erst so abhängig gemacht. Dieser Junge… er war ein Gryffindor. Gryffindors mussten anders behandelt werden. Hermine verstand Gryffindors. Und… Severus verstand Gryffindors besser als er jemals zugeben würde. Daher wusste er, je weniger Informationen ein Gryffindor bekam, desto dämlicher würde er sich verhalten. Ein Gryffindor, der im Dunkeln gelassen wurde, tendierte dazu noch irrationaler zu handeln als normal.

Severus wollte nicht daran denken, aber Hermine hatte vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, einen Punkt, als sie sagte, der Junge hätte jedes Recht zu wissen, was mit seiner Familie passiert war. Im Moment hatte Leopold nur noch Ermengarde. Er hatte es verdient zu wissen, dass es dort draußen auch irgendwo noch Brigita gab. Selbst Severus musste sich eingestehen, es war grausam ihm weiterhin irgendwelche Informationen vorzuenthalten.

Stets der Slytherin blieb er zweideutig. Der Junge verdiente die Wahrheit und würde sie auch bekommen.

Aber nicht heute.

Severus kniete vor Leopold auf den Boden, damit er mit dem Jungen auf Augenhöhe war. „Leopold", flüsterte er, „ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber bitte vertraue mir, deine Schwester lebt und ist sicher. Aber… im Moment ist es für dich einfach nicht sicher genug zu wissen, wo sie ist."

„Ist sie in Askaban?", wisperte der kleine Junge, der noch vor wenigen Minuten Nase an Nase mit dem gefürchtetsten Zauberer Englands gestanden hatte. _Stets der kleine Gryffindor_, dachte Severus.

„Nein", antwortete Severus genauso leise. „Nein, nicht in Askaban. Nicht einmal in der Nähe von Askaban." Der Junge schien erleichtert zu sein, das zu hören.

„Eines Tages", fuhr Severus fort, „werde ich dich zu deiner Schwester Brigita bringen können. Aber jetzt hilfst du deiner Schwester Ermengarde am Besten, wenn du mir vertraust und in Hogwarts bleibst. Du hast recht – du bist ‚der Mann im Haus' und du musst dich um sie kümmern. Du tust ihnen Gutes, wenn du mir vertraust und deine Schulzeit beendest." Er hob das Kinn des Jungen an, damit sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Vertraust du mir?"

Leopold zögerte. Er blickte in die Augen des Mannes, so dunkel, wie seine hell waren, und nickte schließlich. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, Leopold", sagte Severus. „Ich werde mich bemühen, weiterhin dein Vertrauen zu verdienen. Ich hoffe, wenn wir wieder darüber reden, du mir dann verzeihen kannst und es verstehen wirst."

Leopold nickte. Er hatte jetzt Antworten, zumindest ein paar. Brigita lebte. Sie war nicht in Askaban. Fürs Erste würde das genügen müssen.

Er hasste Severus Snape dafür, nicht mehr mit ihm zu teilen, aber er akzeptierte es, zumindest vorerst. Er hatte ihm sein Versprechen gegeben, er würde Leopold schon bald, wenn die Zeit richtig war, mehr erzählen. Er glaubte dem Mann. Er war ein ehrenhafter Kriegsheld, der Held von Zauberengland, auch wenn er es nicht sein wollte. Solch ein Mann würde niemals sein Versprechen brechen…

Oder?

* * *

Er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen einen Weihnachtsbaum gewehrt. Hatte gesagt, zivilisierte Menschen stellten sich keine Bäume in ihre Häuser. Hatte gesagt, es war für eine Gruppe von reinblütigen Kindern, die nur die Traditionen der Zauberer kannten, zu muggel. Hatte gesagt, es würde nur törichte Gefühlsduselei hervorrufen. Hatte gesagt, es sei unhygienisch. Hatte gesagt, niemand, außer sie selbst, würde es genießen.

„Sei ein Schatz und hol einen Baum oder verkleide dich als Weihnachtsmann", entgegnete sie ihm, nachdem ihm die Argumente ausgegangen waren.

Er hatte den Baum gekauft, aber da das Schmücken nicht Teil ihrer Vereinbarung war, überließ er es vollkommen ihr.

Severus lehnte sich im hinteren Teil des Wohnzimmers gegen die Wand und beobachtete Hermine und Lovegood (also schön, Luna – er hatte es Hermine immerhin versprochen) wie sie den Baum nach den bestimmten Wünschen der Kinder verzauberten und verwandelten.

„Verwandle das Feenlicht lila!"

„Lass Rosen auf den Zweigen wachsen!"

„Könnt ihr den Baum Musik spielen lassen?"

„Lass Schnee auf den Baum fallen!"

Das war ein Weihnachten, welches sich weit von denen der Jahre zuvor unterschied. Severus hatte sich da noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, es überhaupt zu feiern. Er dachte, es war besser die Ferien zu ignorieren und es sie vergessen zu lassen, als ihre kleinen Gesichter in die Tatsache zu reiben, wie wenig das Ministerium sich um sie kümmerte. Als Erwachsener war er selbst keine Weihnachtsperson. In seiner Jugend war er es gewesen. Trotz Tobias Snapes Vorliebe alle Dinge durch seine Wutanfälle zu ruinieren und seiner scharfen Zunge (welche sein Sohn leider geerbt hatte), waren die Weihnachtstage in ihrem Zuhause immer etwas Besonderes gewesen.

Severus hatte Weihnachten geliebt, denn das war der einzige Tag im Jahr, wo seine Mutter Magie benutzt hatte. Sie war sehr gut darin gewesen. Er wünschte sich, sie hätte es gegen seinen Vater eingesetzt, damit sie ein besseres Leben hätten führen können. Aber sie war einfach nicht mit dem Herzen dabei gewesen. Aber an Weihnachten würde sie sich daran erinnern, wer sie war und was sie konnte und sie hatte ihrem Sohn gezeigt, wie wunderschön Magie sein konnte.

Tobias war für gewöhnlich gegen halb sieben auf der Couch eingeschlafen, und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass er wirklich nicht aufwachen würde, hatte sie die Hand ihres Sohnes genommen und ihn nach draußen in den kleinen Garten geführt. Sie hatte eine große, dicke, blaue Eisfläche gezaubert, seine Schuhe in Schlittschuhe verwandelt und war mit ihm über das Eis geflogen. Herbeigezauberte Schneeflocken würden auf sie hinabrieseln und nur ein leises Läuten der Glocken war zu hören.

Er schluckte. So sehr sie ihn auch vernachlässigt hatte und wie schwach und deprimierend und geizig sie mit Zuneigung gewesen war, so war Eileen Snape noch immer seine Mutter und jedes Weihnachten erlaubte er es sich, sie zu vermissen. Hermine und Luna waren damit fertig den Baum nach den Wünschen der Kinder zu schmücken und machten sich daran sich um die Stimmung zu sorgen. Mit ein paar Handbewegungen zauberte sie hundert Kerzen herbei, die über ihren Köpfen schwebten, ähnlich wie die in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts hatte Leopold hervorgehoben. Sie hatten den Rest des Lichts ausgeschaltet, damit die Wirkung am besten war. Luna hatte sich zu Longbottom (ihn würde nichts umstimmen ihn bei seinem Vornamen anzusprechen, absolut nichts) auf eine Couch gesetzt und zauberte Zimtduft in das Feuer.

Plötzlich loderte es grün auf und zwei Personen traten hindurch. „Harry! Ginny!", rief Luna fröhlich.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Na ja, morgen haben wir unser großes Zusammensein bei den Weasleys und für Heiligabend, da wäre es ganz schön, es mit meiner anderen Familie zu verbringen", sagte Harry glücklich, als er zu Hermine blickte. Sie strahlte ihn an. Sie umarmten sich innig und küssten sich gegenseitig auf die Wange. Ginevra Potter betrachtete sie und hielt ihren Sohn auf ihrem Arm, während sie mit der anderen Hand über ihren gewölbten Bauch streichelte. Severus war sehr stolz darauf, die anderen Menschen einfach deuten zu können und doch konnte er ihren Blick nicht ganz zuordnen. Sie war nicht unglücklich, aber wirklich glücklich war sie auch nicht. War es… Resignation? Das würde Sinn machen. So sehr Harry auch seine Frau liebte, seine Beziehung zu Hermine war etwas ganz Besonderes.

Severus konnte nicht anders, als manchmal etwas eifersüchtig auf Potter zu sein. Er wusste, ihre Beziehung glich der von Geschwistern und nach seinem besten Wissen, war es das auch immer gewesen. Sie waren beide alleine in der Zauberwelt und fanden Trost in dem jeweils anderen. Harry verstand Hermine besser als so ziemlich jeder, selbst als Severus, wie er nur ungern zugeben musste.

Er und Lily waren nie an diesen Punkt gelangt, überlegte Severus. Nicht so wie Harry und Hermine.

Vielleicht, wenn sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht hätten, dann wären sie auch dort angekommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, Harry und Hermine bügelten noch immer die Falten ihrer Freundschaft aus und anders als er und Lily, waren sie erfolgreich.

Er war zufrieden mit seiner Beziehung zu Hermine. Sie hatte Gefühle in ihm belebt, von denen er nicht gedacht hätte, dass er sie jemals wieder spüren könnte und sie beeinflusste ihn. Wenn es ihr schlecht ging, ging es ihm schlecht. Wenn sie glücklich war, war er… nun, nicht unbedingt glücklich, aber zumindest auch nicht unglücklich. Niemand sonst hatte ihn dermaßen beeinflussen können, allerdings hatte Severus auch noch nie in einer Beziehung mit jemandem gelebt. Vielleicht war es normal. Lily und er waren ihre gesamten Leben in getrennten Häusern gewesen, sowohl in Hogwarts, als auch außerhalb. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er ihre Stimmungsschwankungen nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Severus!", rief Harry fröhlich durch das Zimmer. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zu ihm hinüber. „Fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Ihnen auch", antwortete Severus freundlich, aber knapp. „Wir haben euch nicht erwartet."

„Wir hatten auch nicht erwartet vorbeizuschauen, aber es fühlte sich einfach… nun… nicht richtig an, nicht hier zu sein. Wissen Sie, was ich meine?"

„Nein." Das tat er wirklich nicht.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären", sagte Harry, als er merkte, wie Severus das Thema nicht weiter erörtern wollte. „Es sieht wirklich schön hier drinnen aus."

„Hermine und Luna sind dafür verantwortlich."

„Sicherlich haben Sie auch Ihren Teil dazu beigetragen und wollen es nur nicht zugeben." Seine Stimme wurde leiser und er rückte etwas näher. „Wo ich Sie schon einmal hier habe, da gibt es etwas, was ich Ihnen gerne sagen möchte. Denken Sie, wir können mal eben in die Küche gehen?"

Severus nickte, argwöhnisch, welche Hölle Harry Potter ihm diesmal vorschlagen würde. Harry deutete seiner Frau an ihnen zu folgen und sie verschwanden alle drei in der Küche.

„Also es ist nicht so einfach, es zu sagen", begann er.

„Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht", stimmte ihm seine Frau zu und sah ebenfalls etwas nervös aus. Bisher fühlte sich noch keiner der Weasleys in seiner Nähe wohl.

„Aber, nun, wie Sie vermutlich bereits wissen, erwarten wir einen weiteren kleinen Jungen…"

Severus hatte es nicht gewusst und er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte, noch kümmerte es ihn sonderlich.

„Und wir wollen ihn nach zwei Männern benennen, die, neben meinen Eltern, uns während des Krieges wirklich beschützt haben", fuhr Harry fort. „Also hatten wir geplant, unseren Sohn Albus zu nennen."

_Grund gütiger_, dachte Severus.

„Und als Zweitname", redete Harry nervös weiter, „wollten wir Severus benutzen. Albus Severus."

Sie sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, als ob sie irgendeine Dankbarkeit von ihm erwarten würden.

Zu sagen, er sei geschockt wäre eine Untertreibung. So schnell, wie Severus seine Fassung verloren hatte, hatte er sich auch wieder gefasst und setzte seinen besten, finsteren Blick auf und sagte mit einer tiefen und gefährlichen Stimme: „Nein."

„Was soll das heißen, nein? Das ist unsere Art Sie zu ehren!", sagte Harry.

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Auf gar keinen Fall."

„Gin?" Ginny verstand den Hinweis ihres Mannes und verschwand, wodurch Harry jetzt mit Severus alleine in der Küche war. „Severus… helfen Sie mir. Ich weiß, Sie denken, man kann mir nichts beibringen, aber bitte helfen Sie mir es zu verstehen."

Severus seufzte. „Harry Potter." Er deutete zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Wir sind keine Freunde."

Harry lächelte dämlich, als er antworte: „Selbstverständlich sind wir das."

„Nein", entgegnete Severus gefährlich. „Sind wir nicht. Ich toleriere Sie und Sie haben eine verzerrte Wahrnehmung von mir. Das ist auch schon alles."

„Ich weiß, Sie hassen den Gedanken, aber wir sind Freunde."

„Nein."

„Severus…"

„Sie haben gehört, was ich zu diesem Thema zu sagen habe", sagte Severus eisern. „Ich hoffe, ich muss mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen." Damit marschierte er aus dem Zimmer.

_Verfluchter Junge._

* * *

Je weiter der Abend verlief, desto ruhiger und gesonnener wurden alle in dem abgedunkelten Raum, die Luft und Atmosphäre gefüllt mit Weihnachten. Hermine gesellte sich zu Severus, wo er gegen die Wand gelehnt stand. Sie zeigten keine äußerliche Zuneigung (die Kinder wussten es alle, aber sie sahen keinen Grund darin das Thema anzusprechen), aber sie riskierten es kurz, ihre Finger zu streicheln und sie kurz zu drücken.

Severus bemerkte das Glitzern in Hermines Augen, sie reflektierten das lila Licht und die Kerzen. Mit einem leichten Kopfneigen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue fragte er, ob alles in Ordnung war. Sie nickte und sagte nur: „Ich denke, ich brauche eine Dusche. Verwandlung laugt mich immer ganz schön aus." Sie wünschte allen noch einen schönen Abend und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Er sah ihr nach, debattierte mit sich, ob er ihr folgen sollte oder nicht. Sie schien ziemlich aufgewühlt zu sein und so sehr er auch wusste, dass Hermine ihn glauben lassen wollte, dass sie gut darin war, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, war es doch allzu einfach zu wissen, wann sie etwas bedrückte.

Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Zimmer um, und sah, wie Luna vor ihm stand.

„Ich weiß, Sie kämpfen mit sich, ob Sie zu ihr hinaufgehen sollen. Ich denke, sie ist etwas aufgebracht. Sie wird etwas Zeit alleine brauchen, aber dann denke ich, wünscht sie sich, Sie wären ihr gefolgt."

Severus schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. Wie machte sie das nur? Der beste Okklumentiker in ganz Zauberengland, vielleicht sogar der gesamten Welt, und sie konnte seine Gedanken so einfach lesen wie Severus die Gefühle von Gryffindors.

Luna wandte sich von ihm ab, um wieder zu Longbottom auf die Couch zurückzukehren, als Severus sie aufhielt.

„Luna…" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Wie machen Sie das?" Er wusste, sie würde wissen, wovon er sprach.

Sie lächelte. „Ich mache nichts Besonderes. Ich sehe Sie einfach nur."

„Sehen? Wie eine Seherin?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich sehe Sie einfach nur als Mensch. Sie sagen sehr viel mit Ihren Augen. Sie offenbaren alles, was ein Mensch wissen muss, um Sie zu kennen, wenn man denn bereit ist, auch hinzuschauen."

Er überdachte ihre Worte.

„Ich weiß, Sie denken Sie seien ein unverwüstlicher Mann, Severus, und ich schätze auf vielerlei Weise sind Sie das sogar. Sie vermuten, nur weil weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore, zwei der größten Legilimentoren der heutigen Zeit, es jemals geschafft haben Sie wirklich zu lesen, seien Sie daher unlesbar. Aber wenn Sie mal darüber nachdenken, Dumbledore hatte sich immer mehr auf seine eigene Agenda konzentriert und so lange Voldemort das gehört hatte, was er hören wollte, hatte er vermutlich nicht sonderlich nachgehakt."

_Lieber Gott,_ dachte Severus,_ es ist, als ob diese Hexe während alle dem an meiner verdammten Seite gestanden hätte._

„Aber keine Sorge", sagte Luna fröhlich mit ihrem typischen verträumten Blick, „wir alle können Sie hier sehen und Sie müssen sich vor uns nicht fürchten."

* * *

Severus hatte seine Dusche so verwandelt, dass das Wasser nicht länger aus der Brause fiel, sondern wie ein Regenschauer von der Decke. Für einen Mann, der noch vor zwei Tagen behauptet hatte, ihm würde keine Wildnis in sein Haus kommen, schien er dennoch eine Dusche, die wie ein Regenschauer war, zu bevorzugen. Es war auf jeden Fall viel angenehmer, wenn sich mehr als eine Person in der Dusche befand (und sie hatten es ausgiebig getestet). Es war auch eine nette Realitätsflucht – wenn Hermine ihre Augen schloss, dann konnte sie sich vorstellen, draußen zu sein.

Es hatte sie jedes Bisschen Selbstkontrolle gekostet, nicht während der Dekoration zusammenzubrechen. Sie konnte ihre Entfremdung zu ihren Eltern an jedem anderen Tag im Jahr verkraften, aber zu Weihnachten war es einfach zu viel. Zu viele glückliche Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten, aus ihrer Kindheit, zu viele, aus ihren letzten Jahren. Die letzten paar Weihnachten im Fuchsbau waren wundervoll gewesen, aber zugleich hatte es auch die Tatsache untermauert, dass sie keine eigene Familie mehr hatte.

Ihre Tränen flossen beinahe zeitgleich mit dem verzauberten Wasser von der Decke. Erst stand sie nur unter dem Sprühregen, Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, damit sie sich mit den Regentropfen vermischten. So konnte sie es verstecken. Dann war es in ein Schluchzen übergegangen.

In einem Haus gefüllt mit Menschen, einem, welches sie mit ihrem Geliebten teilte, fühlte sie sich vollkommen alleine. Sie bereute nicht einen Moment, die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern gelöscht zu haben. Selbst, nach sieben Jahren, war Hermine sich nicht sicher, ob sie versuchen sollte, ihre Eltern zu kontaktieren. Dann auch wieder fürchtete sich Hermine noch immer davor, sie würde sich nie wieder komplett sicher fühlen. Nicht nach allem, was sie gesehen hatte. Vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren hatte die Zauberwelt über den Fall von Tom Riddle frohlockt. Beinahe vierzehn Jahre später war er wieder zurückgekehrt. Hermine würde es sich erst wieder erlauben sich sicher zu fühlen, wenn denn wieder vierzehn Jahre vergangen waren. _Sechs geschafft, acht kommen noch._

Freilich, die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern war schon seit Jahren, noch vor ihrem siebten Jahr, angespannt gewesen. Die Beziehung zwischen Muggelgeborenen und ihren Eltern war oft eine der „haben" und „nicht haben" Situationen und mit dem „nicht haben" wurde die Familie der Kinder langsam neidisch auf ihre Fähigkeiten. So viel von ihrer Welt war ihren Eltern nicht bekannt gewesen; sie würden niemals Hogwarts sehen können, ganz zu schweigen davon es zu besuchen und einige ihrer Geschichten hatten sich vollkommen ohne ihr Wissen abgespielt. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, dass ihre Tochter seit ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr ein Ziel einer Terrororganisation gewesen war. Sie wussten nicht, dass Verwandlung viel schwieriger als Zauberkünste war oder warum die gemischten Zutaten bei ihnen keinen Zaubertrank ergeben würden.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr Zeit hatte sie mit den Weasleys anstatt mit den Grangers verbracht. Auch das bereute sie. Was für ein anderes Leben hätte sie geführt, wenn die Magie nie da gewesen wäre? Sie wusste, ihre Beziehung zu ihren Eltern wäre um einiges inniger gewesen. Sie konnte sich manchmal nicht entscheiden, ob die Magie das wirklich alles wert gewesen war.

Sie dachte an Severus und was er alles durchgestanden hatte. Ihr eigener Egoismus brachte sie zum Weinen, weil sie ihn nicht lieben wollte. Sie würde seine Begleiterin und Liebhaberin sein, aber Liebe war noch immer beängstigend. Sie weinte wegen ihrer eigenen Eifersucht, weil sie immer nur die Nummer zwei sein würde, im Schatten einer Frau, die während Hermines ganzen Lebens auf einem Podest gestanden hatte. Wenn man Fleisch und Erinnerung gegenüberstellte, gewann immer die Erinnerung und das war, was Lily jetzt war – eine Erinnerung. Es war nicht gesund mit so jemandem eine Beziehung zu führen, intellektuell wusste sie das. Sie sagte sich, als sie weinte, dass sie einfach schon viel zu tief in diesem Projekt drinsteckte (_ja, nenn es Projekt)_, um jetzt, ohne jede Menge Menschen zu verletzten oder verdammt viele Versprechen zu brechen, auszusteigen. Severus hatte ihr nicht leichtfertig, aus freien Stücken, vertraut, und sie würde dieses Vertrauen jetzt nicht missbrauchen. Sie betrachtete es nur als reinen Zufall, dass sie sich bei ihm komplett fühlte, sowohl im wörtlichen als auch übertragenden Sinne, kompletter als je zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Hermine verbrachte jeden anderen Tag im Jahr damit, diese Gedanken wegzuschieben. Heute Abend, einem Abend, den sie normalerweise mit ihren Eltern verbracht hätte statt mit achtzehn Kriegswaisen, wäre es eine andere Welt, da erlaubte sie es sich, darin zu ertrinken.

* * *

Severus fand sie zu einem Ball zusammengerollt auf dem Boden der Dusche. Sie gab Laute von sich, die er nie von ihr hören wollte. Qual. Angst. Traurigkeit. Verzweiflung. Und das zu Weihnachten. Blitzartig entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, kniete sich unter den verzauberten Regen, schloss seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich heran.

Er schwieg, da er wusste, sie war in der Dusche, um sich vor der Welt zu verstecken. Er wusste, sie wollte alleine sein, aber er dachte, es wäre besser, wenn sie es nicht war. Also hielt er sie, wog sie vor und zurück, platzierte leichte Küsse auf ihren Kopf und strich einzelne Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Jede Bewegung war ein Akt der Verehrung für die Frau, die innerhalb einer sehr kurzen Zeit sein Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Aus vielerlei Gründen hatte Severus in den letzten fünfundzwanzig Jahren eine Mauer um sein Herz aufgebaut. Der Schmerz Lily zu verlieren war zu viel gewesen. Alleine der Gedanke, dass er jemand anderes, den er lieben könnte, in Gefahr brachte, nur weil dieser jemand an seiner Seite war, war genug, um sich erst gar nicht auf jemanden einzulassen. In den letzten Jahren hatte es daher nur eine Handvoll von rein körperlichen Begegnungen gegeben (immerhin war er auch nur ein Mann). Nach dem Krieg war er verloren gewesen. Hermine erzählte ihm ständig, was für ein Anker er für die Kinder gewesen war, aber in Wirklichkeit waren sie sein Anker gewesen. Sie hatten ihm einen Grund und eine Richtung und ein Ziel gegeben. Severus ging darin auf, Ziele, die er sich gesetzt hatte, zu erfüllen. Indem er versucht hatte ihnen zu helfen und sie zu heilen, hatte er versucht, sich selbst zu helfen und zu heilen.

Dann war Hermine Granger hereingebraust und hatte alles verändert. Er hatte es erst abgewehrt. Er hatte es bekämpft. Jetzt, wo er auf die schluchzende Frau in seinen Armen blickte, war der einzige Gedanke, der ihn durch den Kopf schoss: _Gott sei Dank hat sie das getan._

Die Mauern waren mit ihr in der Nacht, in der sein Patronus sie zu einem seiner verängstigten Schützlingen gelassen hatte, um diesen zu trösten, gefallen. Jetzt standen beinahe keine mehr. Wenn sie denn wollte, dann konnte sie ihn komplett zerstören. Seit Lily hatte niemand mehr solch eine Macht über Severus' Leben und seinem Herzen gehabt.

Hermine hatte bisher noch nicht auf seine Anwesenheit geantwortet, sondern sich einfach nur ohne Gegenwehr von ihm halten lassen. Nach einiger Zeit schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und rutschte näher an ihn heran, während der Regen auf sie beide herabrieselte. Schniefend schaute sie zu den Augen ihres Liebhabers auf und sah in seinem Blick solch ein Mitgefühl und Mitleid, das ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen stachen. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich so umsorgt und doch wusste sie, weiter als das würde es nicht gehen. Schweigend beugte er sich einfach nur nach vorne und küsste einmal sanft ihre Lippen, bevor er sie in eine noch festere Umarmung zurückzog.

„Ich vermisse sie", sagte sie schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Heute vermisse ich sie."

„Ich weiß."

„Vermisst du sie jemals?"

Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und nickte. „Heute tue ich es."

„Ich bin versucht dein Angebot anzunehmen", flüsterte sie.

„Entscheide es nicht heute Abend", flüsterte er zurück.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht klar denken und würde vermutlich später alles, was ich sage oder tue, bereuen."

„Und das von einem Gryffindor – welch ein Fest für meine Ohren", sagte er lächelnd.

„Du bringst mir schlechte Angewohnheiten bei", murmelte sie.

„Ich fürchte, das Lehren ist tief in mir verwurzelt", sagte er. „Sollen wir?" Sie nickte. Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, aber anstatt aufzustehen, schlang er erneut seine Arme um sie und hob sie vom Boden auf. Als er sie einmal sicher in seinen Armen hielt, küsste er liebevoll ihre Lippen.

In diesem Moment kam es ihn in den Sinn, wenn man ihm vor vierzehn Jahren gesagt hätte, er würde eines Tages eine Dusche mit Hermine Granger in Sirius Blacks Familienhaus an Weihnachten teilen, zudem mit Harry Potter und fünfzehn Kindern von Todessern in der unteren Etage, er hätte es niemals geglaubt. Er hätte sich sehr stark dagegen gewehrt, hätte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um es zu vermeiden.

Was für ein Trottel er doch gewesen wäre.

* * *

Er schlich sich spät, ohne Hermine zu wecken, hinaus. Sie wusste, wo er hingehen würde. Sie

wäre vermutlich gerne mitgekommen. Er hätte es ihr untersagt.

Er warf sich seinen dunkelsten Mantel über und schlich aus der Haustür, um in die Nokturngasse zu apparieren, wo er auf das heruntergekommene Gebäude zulief, sein Zauberstab das richtige Muster tippte und er schließlich das Bordell betrat.

„Mr. Snape", begrüßte ihn Madam Lyudmila. Sie küsste ihn auf beide Wangen und er antwortete ihr auf die gleiche Weise mit einem überzeugenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich habe sie alle für Sie fertig."

„Genau wie im letzten Jahr?"

„Genau wie im letzten Jahr."

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte er und drückte ihr noch ein paar Münzen in die Hand. „Für Ihre Umstände", flüsterte er.

„Keine Umstände wegen Ihnen, Mr. Snape", mokierte sie sich und wies ihn zu den Treppen. „Niemals wegen Ihnen." Es war ruhig heute Abend, beinahe leer. Familienväter oder Männer mit Partnerinnen hätten es heute Abend schwer sich davonzustehlen, aber einige schafften es immer. Severus Snape war nicht wie die meisten Männer. Er hatte jedes Jahr sein Ritual wiederholt, hatte immer mehr Mädchen auf seiner Liste hinzugefügt, als er immer mehr Mädchen an diesen schrecklichen Ort verloren hatte. Er hatte sie sich alle vorbestellt, hatte die Premiumgage bezahlt, um sie für die Nacht „beschäftigt" zu halten und besuchte dann jede Einzelne von ihnen.

Er erreichte das erste Zimmer, in dem sich Brigita Rosier befand. Ihr wässriges Lächeln grüßte ihn und sie fiel in seine Arme. Er führte sie zu dem Bett und setzte sich neben sie, hielt sie, während sie sich einfach nur an ihn klammerte und weinte.

Niemand sollte an Weihnachten alleine sein, schon gar nicht die Mädchen hier.

Materielle Besitzgüter blieben nie lange an solch einem Ort, wie er recht schnell gelernt hatte. Gestohlen von Kunden oder Türsteher oder von Madam Lyudmila selbst, es war sinnlos ihnen irgendetwas zu schenken. Er konnte ihnen keine Heilungstränke dalassen, ohne alles zu riskieren. Er konnte ihnen heute Abend nur zwei Dinge geben: Aufmerksamkeit und Freiheit. Er hatte jedem Mädchen für diese Nacht ihre Freiheit gekauft und würde sie auch mit ihr verbringen. Sie würden weinen, reden oder einfach nur dort sitzen und nichts tun, froh sein nichts tun zu müssen.

Jede von ihnen war anders und er besuchte sie alle nach der Reihe und verbrachte mit jeder ungefähr eine Stunde. Er bereute, dass es nicht mehr sein konnte. Das hier als Gruppe zu machen war keine Option. Sie brauchten Zeit alleine mit ihm, mit seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit nur auf sie alleine gerichtet. Madam Lyudmilla würde sich nur auf insgesamt sechs Stunden einlassen. Es war nicht genug, nicht einmal ansatzweise genug, aber heute Abend würde es genügen müssen.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte Brigita.

„Nicht so wie mir", flüsterte Severus zurück. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Brigita."

„Sie haben es versucht. Ich war nicht stark genug."

„Du solltest es nicht sein." Er zog sie nahe an sich heran, als er merkte, wie ihre Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten. „Ich sollte dich beschützen." Er drehte sie in seinen Armen und sah sie direkt an. „Brigita, wenn ich dich hier raus holen könnte, dann würde ich das tun, das weißt du, oder? Das weißt du doch, nicht?"

Sie nickte. „Das tue ich. Ich weiß, Sie tun alles, was Sie können."

Er zuckte bei ihrer resignierten Stimme zusammen. Kein so junges Kind sollte sich so anhören. „Wir finden einen Weg", murmelte er. Es war Weihnachten. Heute Nacht konnte er sich das Träumen erlauben. Er zuckte kurz seinen Zauberstab und der ferne Gesang von Weihnachtsliedern erfüllte das Zimmer.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Brigita."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Fünfeinhalb Stunden später schlich ein vollkommen erschöpfter Severus Snape zurück in den Grimmauldplatz. Er zog sich bis auf seine Unterhose aus und schlang sich um seine Hexe, atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein.

„Wie war es?"

Er schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf und vergrub seine Nase tiefer in ihren Nacken. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

* * *

Am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtstages taten sie so, als ob er nicht gegangen wäre und sie lediglich den Morgen da fortsetzen würden, wo sie letzte Nacht aufgehört hatten.

„Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich habe noch etwas darüber nachgedacht. Meine Eltern."

„Und?"

„Ich… ich kann es nicht tun."

„Schreib den Gedanken nicht komplett ab."

„Nein, ich… ich denke, ich muss es", sagte sie traurig. „Es sind jetzt sieben Jahre vergangen seit ich ihre Erinnerungen und Identitäten verändert habe. Das ist beinahe ein ganzes Jahrzehnt. Wenn ich jetzt zu ihnen gehen würde, mit dir an meiner Seite, und würde es dann rückgängig machen… wäre es dann nicht viel zu traumatisch für sie?"

„Also wenn es richtig gemacht wird-"

„Und was ist mit ihrem Verstand?", beharrte Hermine. „Sie haben Jahrzehnte falsche Erinnerungen und versteckt sind Jahrzehnte von wahren Erinnerungen. Wenn die plötzlich aufeinandertreffen, würde ihnen das nicht schaden? Würde ihr Verstand in der Lage sein, das zu verarbeiten?"

„Wenn es von einem trainierte Legilimentor-"

„Und", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort, „würde es nicht schrecklich selbstsüchtig von mir sein? Würden sie überhaupt noch eine Beziehung zu mir haben wollen? Ihre Tochter, die nur mit einer Zauberstabbewegung einfach so Leben nehmen und geben kann. Sie könnte es wieder tun, oder nicht, wenn sie zum Beispiel wütend wäre? Sie könnte es genauso leicht mit einem bösen Hintergedanken, wie mit einem gut gemeinten tun. Und was könnte sie noch alles mit ihnen anstellen?"

„Hermine…"

„Du weißt, ich habe recht, nicht? Ich weiß, wir könnten sie wieder zurückholen, aber zu ihrem Wohle weiß ich wirklich nicht, ob wir es tun sollten."

Severus überdachte dies. Es gab Möglichkeiten lang verlorene Erinnerungen wieder zurückzuholen, besonders bei denen, wo auch die Identität verändert worden war. Aber Hermine hatte einen Punkt – je länger man wartete, desto größer war das Risiko für einen ernsthaften Schaden.

„Hermine… sagst du das alles wirklich, weil du dich um ihr Wohlergehen sorgst, oder willst du lediglich eine unangenehme Konfrontation vermeiden?"

Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Seit vielen Jahren war das wirklich der Grund gewesen und du hast mich dazu gebracht lange und gründlich darüber nachzudenken. Aber… sie haben jetzt ihr Leben und ich bin kein Teil davon. Ich habe zu lange gewartet und ich denke, es würde mehr Schaden als alles andere zufügen. Ich bereue es… so sehr." Ihre Stimme begann zu brechen. „Das ist eine Reue, mit der ich jetzt für mein restliches Leben auskommen muss."

„Ich weiß ein oder zwei Dinge über Reue", flüsterte Severus. „Ich will nicht sehen, wie du so dein Leben verschwendest."

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete sie traurig. „Aber du weißt, ich habe recht, oder? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was es mir bedeutet zu wissen, dass du mir helfen würdest, aber… ich denke, ich schulde es ihnen, damit sie in Frieden und Sicherheit leben können. Obwohl", fügte sie dann mit sicherer Stimme hinzu, „ich würde sie gerne sehen. Irgendwann, wenn meine Anwesenheit hier nicht mehr so oft benötigt wird, werde ich nach Australien gehen und sie sehen, mit meinen eigenen Augen. Aus der Ferne."

„Wird das reichen?"

Sie seufzte. „Das wird es müssen."

„Das Angebot wird immer stehen, Hermine", sagte Severus. „Immer. Selbst wenn du ich… obwohl ich das nicht beabsichtige… aber sollten wir uns… dann würde ich dir dabei zur Seite stehen."

Sie zog ihn für einen innigen Kuss an sich heran. „Und das, Severus Snape, ist der Grund, warum ich dich liebe."

Sie schnappte nach Luft und wich, sobald die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, von ihm zurück.

Liebe?

Liebe?

Sie erstarrte.

Er erstarrte.

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Das Nachspiel, ein Besucher und der wahre Grund, warum Severus den Todessern beigetreten ist._


	19. Expecto Patronum

***~* Expecto Patronum! *~***

Hermines Mund war voller Sägespäne. Sie versuchte zu schlucken, aber konnte es nicht. Ihre Hände waren schweißnass. Und sie hatte ein unglaublich qualvolles Gefühl, das sie gerade eben alles ruiniert hatte. Was sagte man nur, nachdem man alles ruiniert hatte? Im Moment war alles, was Hermine sagen konnte: „Äh…"

Severus war ihr keine Hilfe. Er starrte sie einfach nur an, seine schwarzen Augen waren so weit aufgerissen, wie noch nie zuvor, sein Gesicht weiterhin ausdruckslos.

„Ich, äh…"

Konnten sie jemals wieder zurückkehren?

„Ich…"

Severus schloss seine Augen und schien sich selbst zu beruhigen, bevor er seinen Mund öffnete.

„Ahm…"

Er öffnete seine Augen und traf ihren Blick. „Hermine…" Und sie wusste, sie wusste einfach, er würde sie abweisen.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie. „Ich… es tut mir leid. Vergiss es einfach…"

„Wie kann ich das vergessen?" Sein Gesicht war noch immer eine Maske.

„Ich wünschte du würdest…", sagte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„Warum?"

„W-Warum? Weil du… weil du nicht… weil wir…" Sie schnaubte in dem Versuch, sich wieder zu fangen. „Wegen deines Patronus'."

„Was ist damit?"

„Es ist noch immer eine Hirschkuh."

„Und was in aller Welt hat das mit irgendwas zu tun?"

„Ich... zwingst du mich dazu, es zu buchstabieren? Ich würde einfach lieber nur…"

„Lieber was?"

„Severus, bitte!", zischte sie. „Tut mir leid, dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt habe. Tut mir leid, dass ich alles so verkompliziert habe. Ich bin nur… tut mir leid."

Sie schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel vom Sessel und zog ihn hastig über.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Sie schüttelte lediglich mit ihrem Kopf und ging in Richtung Tür. Aber Severus war schneller. Er umfasste ihren Arm und wiederholte seine Frage: „Wo willst du hin?"

Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln. „Mein Zimmer. Mein altes Zimmer. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben."

„Bitte geh nicht."

„Es tut weh!", spukte sie. „Es tut so weh. Ich kann nicht… es tut einfach nur weh."

„Hermine", flüsterte Severus. „Komm, setz dich zu mir."

Sie ließ sich von ihm zurück zum Bett führen, wo er sie auf die Bettkante setzte und sich selbst vor sie auf den Boden kniete und ihre Hände in seine nahm.

„Deine Gefühle sind unerwartet", sagte er. „Und ich gestehe, ich habe niemals erwartet, eine Liebeserklärung von dir zu hören."

„Bitte…"

„Aber sie ist nicht unerwünscht", sagte er.

„Oh gut, ‚nicht unerwünscht', ein durchaus großartiges Lob", entgegnete Hermine sarkastisch. Sie fühlte sich so erniedrigt. „Ich bin froh, das zu hören."

„Hermine!", zischte er scharf. „Bitte, das ist… das ist auch schwierig für mich."

„Kannst du mich nicht einfach zurückweisen und das hier beenden?"

„Nein."

„Ich kann nicht-"

„Deine Gefühle werden erwidert!"

Ihre tränengefüllten Augen trafen seinen Blick. „Was?"

„Ich sagte… ich erwidere deine Gefühle."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig."

„Tue ich nicht", erwiderte er angegriffen. „Ich meine es ernst."

„Also… tust du das wirklich?"

Er nickte.

„Sag es", flehte sie, sehr wohl wissend, wie sie sich nach einem dummen Mädchen anhörte, aber es kümmerte sie nicht. „Ich muss es hören. Bitte."

Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, sah er sie direkt an und sagte langsam und bewusst: „Hermine Granger… Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte sie. „Aber ich verstehe nicht… die Hirschkuh…"

„Sie ist kein Symbol für meine Liebe für Lily, gegenteilig zu dem, was alle zu denken scheinen." Severus benutzte selbstverständlich die Redewendung ‚was alle zu denken scheinen' ziemlich freizügig. Nur Harry, Hermine, Ron und Dumbledore wussten von der Hirschkuh und alle hatten dieselbe, offensichtlich falsche, Schlussfolgerung gezogen.

„Ist sie nicht?"

Er verneinte dies. „Ich dachte, du würdest es bereits wissen. Ich hatte von dir erwartet, es zu wissen. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja dann doch noch etwas beibringen." Er lächelte schief. Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„In meinem einem Jahr, wo ich Verteidigung unterrichtet habe, habe ich mich sehr viel mit den Patroni beschäftigt, viel mehr als noch in meiner Vergangenheit. In den letzten Monaten habe ich versucht mich in meiner Freizeit weiterhin damit auseinanderzusetzen, denn dieses Phänomen hatte auch mich verwirrt. Ja, Patroni können sich im Zusammenhang zu einer unerwiderten Liebe verändern. Aber dieses Phänomen ist ziemlich selten. Patroni sind Wächter, Reflexionen von demjenigen, der sie zaubert. Ein Patronus würde wohl kaum die Person widerspiegeln, wenn er lediglich auf vorübergehende, sich ständig ändernde Sehnsüchte basiert. Dann wäre er eine wirklich schlechte Quelle der Identifikation. Viele Hexen und Zauberer können einen zaubern und all diejenigen, die lieben können, aber nur wenige ändern sich aufgrund der Person, zu der man sich hingezogen fühlt. Bei Menschen, die sich nach einer anderen Person sehnen, ändert sich der Patronus, aber nicht bei denen, die wirklich lieben."

„Okay…" Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie damit anfangen sollte. Eine Hirschkuh reflektierte Severus Charakter genauso gut, wie ihrer von einer Fledermaus dargestellt würde. Es war Lilys Patronus, daran konnte man nichts rütteln. Es war ein Symbol für Lily und sie wusste es und sie wusste auch, dass er es wusste. Auch sie hatte die Eigenschaften eines Patronus nachgelesen, da es noch immer der Zauber war, der ihr die meisten Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht genug gelesen.

„Hast du denn nicht bemerkt, Hermine, das sich ein Patronus nur dann verändert, wenn es eine einseitige Liebe ist, die lediglich Schmerz hervorruft, anstatt eine gegenseitige, gemeinsame Liebe? Hat sich Harrys Patronus verändert, um sich dem von seiner Frau anzupassen?"

Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. Harrys war noch immer ein Hirsch, Ginnys ein Pferd.

„Zweifelst du an ihrer Liebe zueinander?"

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln. Nein. Harry und Ginny waren verrückt aufeinander.

„Was ist mit Luna und… Longbottom", spottete er bei dem letzten Wort.

„Nein", flüsterte sie. Lunas war noch immer ein Hase. Nevilles eine Kröte.

„Zweifelst du ihre Liebe an?"

„Nein." Sie waren vielleicht nicht verheiratet und vielleicht würden sie auch niemals heiraten (da es nicht Lunas Stil zu sein schien), aber Hermine wusste, ihre Liebe war tief und ewig und ihre Beziehung war vermutlich etwas von Dauer.

Severus zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Wand und sagte: „Expecto Patronum!" Aus der Zauberstabsspitze schoss eine silberne Hirschkuh, welche durch das Zimmer hüpfte und dann zu Hermine kam, um an ihrer Wange zu schnuppern.

„Ich habe für gewöhnlich immer an Lily gedacht, wenn ich ihn gezaubert habe", begann er flüsternd. „Es war immer ein schwacher Patronus, aber er hatte funktioniert. Ich hatte angenommen, genau wie du, sie wäre eine Widerspieglung von ihr und für eine sehr lange Zeit habe ich das auch geglaubt. Weißt du, woran ich jetzt denke?" Hermine schüttelte wieder einmal mit ihrem Kopf. „Ich denke an dich, wie du laut den Kindern vorliest, frei und liebend, und ohne jegliche Vorurteile an deinem ersten Abend, als du hier warst. Daran denke ich und die Hirschkuh schießt stärker als je zuvor hervor. Es ergibt auch für mich keinen Sinn. Wie könnte ich _ihren _Patronus herbeirufen, wenn ich an _dich_ denke?

„Er hat sich in die Hirschkuh verwandelt, weil Lily mich niemals geliebt hatte und seitdem hat sich der Patronus nicht mehr verändert, weil du mich liebst. Ich denke, sie ist ein allgemeines Symbol für die Liebe. Dafür muss sie stehen, denn ich habe seit Monaten nicht mehr an Lily gedacht. Nur dich." Er lächelte gequält. „Die Hirschkuh ist jetzt ein Teil von mir, sie spiegelt mich wider, und wenn ich mir auch etwas weniger Feminines gewünscht hätte, habe ich genauso viel Einfluss darauf, wie jeder anderer Zauberer auch, nämlich gar keinen.

„Und jetzt zaubere deinen", sagte er. Sie schüttelte abermals ihren Kopf. Sie befand sich nicht in der richtigen Verfassung, um einen Patronus zu zaubern.

„Du kannst es", flüsterte er. Er erhob sich vom Boden und setzte sich hinter sie, schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie fest gegen seine Brust. Er legte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hand und schloss seine Hand darum. „Erinnerst du dich an unseren Ausflug zu deinem Geburtstag?" Er küsste ihren Kopf. „Unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht?" Ein Kuss auf die Wange. „Wie wir uns gestern Nacht unter der Dusche gehalten haben?" Ein weiterer auf ihren Hals.

Weinend nickte sie.

„Wie hast du dich da gefühlt?"

„Ge-geliebt?"

„Zaubere deinen Patronus." Seine Stimme war sanft und ermutigend.

Mit einem Seufzen rief sie die Erinnerungen herbei, die er aufgezählt hatte. Seine Hand umhüllte ihre, sie sprachen den Zauber und vollführten gemeinsam die Zauberstabsbewegung.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Heraus schoss ihr Otter, ihr wunderschöner Otter, der bereits ihr gesamtes Leben ihr Patronus war. Er war ein Teil von ihr, wie alles andere. Er schwamm in spielerischen Kreisen um sie beide herum.

„Siehst du, Hermine, wenn sich die Menschen in einer gebundenen, vollkommenen Beziehung befinden, dann müssen sie sich nicht zwanghaft mit einer anderen Person beschäftigen, sogar bis zu dem Punkt, wo sie sich nach ihr oder ihm verzehren. Es bestimmt ihr ganzes Sein. Aber eine wahre Beziehung, eine wahre Liebe, verändert nicht den Patronus." Er ließ seine Arme zu ihren Hüften gleiten und legte sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab. „Mein Patronus ist unverändert, genau wie deiner, denn das hier, wir beide, das ist wahr", flüsterte er. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich verschenke nicht leichtfertig meine Loyalität oder mein Herz, Hermine. Das habe ich auch so gemeint. Lily wird immer ein Teil von mir sein, auch das habe ich dir gesagt, aber das bedeutet nicht, ich bin nicht in der Lage jemand anderen zu lieben, besonders jemand, der auch mich liebt. Es ist mehr als ich verdiene und nicht etwas, was ich unüberlegt wieder aufgeben werde."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie.

„Sag es mir jeden Tag", bat er sie inständig.

Sie nickte. „Jeden Tag." Sie summte zustimmend. „Weißt du was? Du kannst wirklich ein romantischer Trottel sein, wenn du es willst."

„Ich bin nicht romantisch."

„Wie du meinst." Sie wusste, sie – und nur sie alleine – kannte den wahren Severus, den, der unter Schichten von Schichten und jahrelanger Verteidigung begraben war. Wenn jemand zu ihm dorthin gelangte, war er menschlich, jemand, der genau wie jeder andere Liebe schenkte und erhielt.

Was für eine Schande, dass dies das am besten behütetste Geheimnis in der gesamten Zauberwelt war. (1)

* * *

Severus war kein materialistischer Mensch und war es nie gewesen. Für viele Jahre war es einfach aus der Tatsache heraus, dass seine Familie ihn nicht mit sonderlich viel Hab und Gut unterstützen konnte, also lernte er ohne gut zurechtzukommen. Während der Kriege oder seiner Zeit als Spion wäre es untauglich gewesen irgendeine Art Bindung zu einer anderen Person einzugehen, da sie ihm oftmals im Handumdrehen entgleiten könnten (und auch des Öfteren würden). Nach dem Krieg… da war es beinahe zu einer Gewohnheit von ihm geworden, weder Besitz zu suchen, noch zu behalten.

Mit diesem Hintergrund verdutzte ihn die Reaktion der Kinder. Hermine hatte es geschafft, ein paar Süßigkeiten und Geschenke von dem Weasley-Geschäft zu erhalten. Es war nicht viel, vermutlich noch nicht einmal genug für einen angemessenen Weihnachtsmorgen für ein durchschnittliches Kind, aber diese Kinder… nun, ihre Erfahrung war eine andere. Schon wahr, viele stammten aus alten Zauberfamilien mit viel Geld, aber das war vor vielen Jahren, bevor sich noch einige von ihnen daran erinnern konnten und alles, was sie kannten, waren leere und einsame Weihnachten, die Severus für gewöhnlich einfach ignoriert hatte.

Zunächst waren sie verwirrt – wer hatte all das gekauft? Wofür war all dies? Was würden sie als Gegenzug leisten müssen? _Stets seine kleinen Slytherins_, dachte Severus. Immer gleich nach dem Haken suchen. Luna und Hermine mussten sehr viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, damit sie die Geschenke akzeptierten und sie auch genossen. Zuerst hielten sie die Geschenke vorsichtig, als ob sie dem Ganzen nicht recht trauen würden. Dann, nach einem Nicken von Severus, begannen sie die Geschenke behutsam zu öffnen. Sie hatten einfach nur auf die Geschenke gestarrt, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben und hatten ihre Geschenke eingehend betrachtet. Und dann, ganz langsam und bedächtig, hatten sie angefangen, sich über ihre Geschenke zu freuen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und schon bald war das gesamte Haus gefüllt mit dem Lachen von fünfzehn Kindern, die zum ersten Mal einen richtigen Weihnachtsmorgen feierten.

Severus beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich wie ganz normale Kinder verhielten und auch miteinander umgingen und da hatte er an das vorherige Jahr zurückgedacht, bevor eine gewisse buschig haarige Hexe und ihr begriffsstutziger Volksheld in sein Büro gestürzt kamen und sich dem Hirngespinst, ihn und diese Kinder zu retten hingegeben hatten. Wie er sie verachtet hatte, wie er sie dafür gehasst hatte. Er kannte die Mängel seiner Arbeit und hatte es nicht für gutgeheißen, sie von ihnen beiden auf die Nase gebunden zu bekommen. Er hatte sich nie erträumt, mit ihrer Hilfe, dass sich die Dinge so ändern würden. Es erfüllte Severus für die Zukunft mit etwas Hoffnung, was für ihn das aller größte Geschenk war.

* * *

„Miss Granger?", flüsterte Leopold. Er hatte sich zu ihr auf die Couch gesetzt, wo sie nicht sonderlich nahe neben Mr. Snape saß (wen dachten die beiden, würden sie hier eigentlich etwas vormachen?). Vielleicht konnte er ja auch helfen. Er schien zu wissen, was Mädchen mochten. Aber nein. Er konnte ihn nicht fragen. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden", drängelte er. Hermine nickte und deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Zimmers.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Ich… ich habe ein Geschenk von jemandem bekommen, aber ich habe nichts für diesen jemanden", war die angespannte Antwort.

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Oh, Leopold, mach dir keine Sorgen. Menschen verschenken nichts in der Erwartung, auch etwas zu erhalten. Sie schenken, weil sie es möchten."

„Ich möchte ja!", zischte er. „Aber ich konnte ihr nichts kaufen und jetzt hat sie mir etwas geschenkt und…"

Verständnis zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab. „Das ist eine besondere Freundin, nicht?" Er nickte. Sie brauchte all ihre Selbstkontrolle, um nicht breit zu grinsen und den kleinen Jungen aus Freude über seine erste Liebe zu drücken. Er war vielleicht ein Gryffindor, aber immer noch genug Slytherin, um so etwas nicht zu genießen. Also beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Weißt du, wer dir da vielleicht helfen könnte?" Er schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Mr. Snape. Er… versteht wohlmöglich besser, was du gerade durchmachst als ich."

Leopold schüttelte erneut mit seinem Kopf. Mit Snape zu reden war schon an einem guten Tag schwer genug. Nach den Worten, die sie gestern gewechselt hatten… nein, das konnte er nicht.

Hermine nickte. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Noch immer schüttelte er wild mit seinem Kopf. „Würde es dir lieber sein, wenn ich ihn für dich frage?" Da nickte er. „In Ordnung, dann werde ich das machen."

* * *

Hermine ging langsam wieder zur Couch zurück und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln etwas näher neben Snape. Er hob seinen Arm, damit er ihn hinter ihr auf der Rückenlehne ablegen konnte, sie allerdings nicht wirklich berührte. Anstand war wichtig, selbst wenn es nur eine Farce war und jeder Bescheid wusste. Besonders wenn Longbottom ihn von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus angrinste. Severus ignorierte ihn und wandte sich stattdessen an Hermine, um eine fragende Augenbraue hochzuziehen. Sie beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm und begann leise zu erzählen.

„Leopold hat ein paar Mädchenprobleme", flüsterte sie, bevor sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, als es so aussah, als ob ihm seine Augen aus dem Kopf fallen würden, und begann sie ihm das Dilemma des Jungen zu erklären.

„Verstehe", sagte er, ohne ihren Blick zu treffen.

„Ist das zuvor schon einem von ihnen passiert?"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich denke jedoch, wenn es passiert wäre, hätte es ihnen vielleicht geholfen. Die Liebe eines Freundes… nun, es kann einen kleinen Jungen davor bewahren dumme Dinge zu tun, zumindest für so lange, wie er ihre Zuneigung halten kann."

Hermine wusste, er sah sich selbst in Leopold und er kannte die Macht von Freundschaft (oder Liebe), ihre Schönheit und ihre Gefahren.

„Also, was schlägst du vor?", fragte sie ihn.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin auch mal mit Lily in solch einer Situation gewesen. Im ersten Jahr. Ich hatte nichts für sie und sie hatte mir etwas geschenkt. Es war ein leeres Buch, ein Tagebuch, aber ich habe es als Zeichenblock benutzt."

„Du zeichnest?"

„Hatte ich", antwortete er und fügte dann schnell hinzu: „Und nein, du darfst dir meine Arbeit nicht sehen."

„Schande. Du hast die Hände eines Künstlers. Ich wette, du bist sehr gut darin."

Ein erneutes Achselzucken. „Jedenfalls hatte ich nichts für sie. Ich habe mich dafür gehasst. Für das nächste Jahr hatte ich alles daran gesetzt, dies zu ändern. Ich habe jeden Monat etwas Geld zurückgelegt und ihr einen Schal gekauft. Sie hatte ihn jeden Tag getragen, selbst nachdem… nun, sie hatte ihn ziemlich oft getragen."

Hermine wagte es eine Hand auf sein Knie zu legen, und dort leichte Kreise zu ziehen.

„Merlin, Hermine, hier sind Kinder!"

„Na und?"

„Das ist eine äußerst erogene Zone für mich."

„Dein Knie?" Er nickte. „Wirklich?" Er bedachte sie mit einem seiner typischen Blicke. „Interessant. Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ist dieses Wissen bekannt?"

„Könnten wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln?"

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Also, was sollen wir ihm sagen?" Ihre Blicke glitten hinüber zu dem blonden Jungen in der Ecke, wo er mit seiner Schwester redete.

„Er wird ihr heute eine herzzerreißende Dankeskarte per Eule schicken", sagte Severus langsam. „Und dann werden er und ich uns etwas überlegen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich hoffe jedoch, du wirst mir irgendwann mal deine Zeichnungen zeigen", sagte sie. „Du bist solch eine Sammelratte. Ich weiß, du hast sie noch irgendwo."

Er verweigerte ihr eine Antwort.

* * *

Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag stand eine braunhaarige Hexe mit ihrem Enkel auf einem öffentlichen, vernebelten Londoner Platz. Andromeda Tonks umklammerte in ihrer einen Hand ein kleines Stück Pergament und in der anderen die winzige Hand ihres Enkels. Auf dem Pergament stand eine Anschrift, die sie sehr gut kannte, aber jetzt, wo sie sich unter dem Fidelius befand, konnte sie den Ort nicht mehr alleine finden.

Sie hatte sich zunächst sehr geziert wieder zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren. Es erinnerte sie einfach an zu viele schmerzhafte Dinge. Sie dachte an Sirius, der für sie mehr ein Bruder war als ihre eigenen Schwestern und Regulus, welcher hier aufgewachsen war. Sie dachte an ihre Tante Walburga, diese verhasste Frau, die sie aus dem Familienstammbaum verbannt hatte. Sie dachte an ihre Schwestern und die Monster, die sie geheiratet hatten, diese verdrehten Gestalten, zu denen sie geworden waren. Andromeda dachte an ihren Ehemann und ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn, welche sie alle innerhalb von drei Monaten verloren hatte. Sie blickte hinab auf ihren blauhaarigen Enkel, welcher sie mit einer vorderen Zahnlücke angrinste. Das war der Grund, warum sie noch lebte, warum sie sich nicht selbst das Leben genommen hatte, nachdem man ihr jeden und alles, den sie geliebt, genommen hatte. Dieser kleine Junge, dieser wunderschöne, kleine Junge war alles, wofür sie noch lebte.

Und jetzt hatte sie ihn hergebracht. Sie wollte es nicht, aber Harry war überaus überzeugend gewesen. Er liebte sein Patenkind so sehr und besuchte ihn immer mindestens am einem Wochenende im Monat, für gewöhnlich mit seinem eigenen Sohn im Schlepptau. Harry würde den Jungen niemals irgendeiner Gefahr aussetzen und er würde die gesamte Zeit über anwesend sein. Und obwohl Andromeda ihre Zweifel und legitime Gründe hatte, nicht hier sein zu wollen, vertraute sie Harry. Wenn Harry sagte, Teddy würde es hier gefallen, dann hätte Teddy vermutlich hier seinen Spaß.

Teddy für seinen Teil riss sich los, als sie die Tür erreichten und er seinen Patenonkel dort stehen sah. Teddy verfügte über dieselbe Angstlosigkeit, wie seine Mutter sie in seinem Alter an den Tag gelegt hatte – rauschte gleich los in die Aufregung, ohne zu schauen, wo er hinlief und würde dann über seine eigenen Füße fallen und auf dem Boden landen. Immer laut lachend. Ja, in dem Jungen steckte sehr viel von seiner Mutter.

Er war genauso freundlich und vergebend und akzeptierend, wie Remus es war, obwohl Andromeda ihn nicht sonderlich lange gekannt hatte. Sie hatte ihren Schwiegersohn zunächst nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf und arbeitslos war, war er dreizehn Jahre älter als ihre Tochter und sie hatten recht schnell geheiratet. Als er dann Nymphadora wenige Wochen nach ihrer Heirat verlassen hatte, schwanger und alleine, war sich Andromeda sicher, ihr Bauchgefühl hatte richtig gelegen. Als Remus dann zurückgekehrt war, hatte Andromeda ihm den Eintritt verwehrt. Ihr Mann war auf der Flucht und ihre Tochter war depressiv mit einem Baby auf dem Weg. Sie gab schließlich aufgrund der Beharrlichkeit ihrer Tochter nach. Nymphadora hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und sie hatte ihrer Mutter gesagt, er sei ein guter Mann, der nur verschwunden war, um sie alle zu schützen. Remus war auf seine Knie gefallen und hatte seinen Kopf gegen den geschwollenen Bauch seiner Frau gepresst und um Vergebung gebettelt. Er hatte geschworen, er würde sie nie wieder in seinem ganzen Leben verlassen und er würde ab jetzt der Vater sein, der sein Kind verdient hatte. Er hatte sich so gefürchtet zu lieben, aber mit Nymphadora an seiner Seite, fing er an, es sich zu erlauben.

Laut denen, die es gesehen habe, starben Remus und Nymphadora kämpfend, Hand in Hand.

Diese beiden Dummköpfe hätten nie ihren Sohn zurücklassen sollen, um zu kämpfen. Egal, was auch der Grund gewesen sein mochte. Aber jetzt war es für solches Bedauern bereits zu spät.

Andromeda verstand, dass im Krieg gute Menschen schlechte Dinge aus guten Gründen taten. Ihr Schwiegersohn war so jemand. Ihr Ehemann war so ein Mensch. Harry Potter war einer von ihnen.

Und genauso war auch Severus Snape einer von ihnen.

Andromeda wusste ganz genau, wer ihren Mann und ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn ermordet hatte: ihre Schwester Bellatrix und Antonin Dolohov. Jetzt war ihr Enkel die noch einzige Verbindung zu ihnen und dieser spielte gerade oben auf dem Dachboden mit Harry und Dolohovs Sohn und Bellatrixs Nichte und Neffen. Sie wusste, ganz rational, dass diese Kinder nicht ihre Eltern waren (wie oft hatte sie selbst alleine in ihrem Schlafzimmer gestanden und sich immer wieder und wieder gesagt: „Du bist nicht wie sie!"?) und sie wusste auch, dass mit Harry an Teddys Seite nichts passieren würde, egal, wer sonst noch da war.

Dennoch konnte sie das Gefühl nicht abschüttelten, dass auch Severus ein guter Mensch war, der etwas Schlimmes tat, indem er sich um diese Kinder kümmerte, wenn auch aus einem guten Grund.

* * *

Hermine hatte seit dem Krieg nicht sonderlich viel mit Andromeda Tonks zu tun gehabt und davor noch weniger, aber nichtsdestotrotz saß sie jetzt mit ihr an einem Tisch und beide beobachteten Teddy, wie er mit den Kindern der Todessern spielte.

„Ich kann es mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen…", sagte sie.

Andromeda schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Versuchen Sie erst gar nicht."

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie ihn vorbeigebracht haben", flüsterte Hermine. „Er ist ein guter Junge und das hier sind wirklich gute Kinder. Sie sind nicht ihre Eltern, wissen Sie."

Andromeda nickte. „Das weiß ich. Dennoch… es birgt Erinnerungen."

Jetzt war es Hermine, die nickte. „Da bin ich mir sicher." Sie seufzte. „Umgeben von den Kindern zu sein, deren Eltern seine Eltern ermordet haben… ich hoffe, er weiß es nicht. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht."

Ein Kopfschütteln war ihre Antwort. „Tut er nicht und wird er auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn noch einmal hierher bringen werde, aber Harry ist das sehr wichtig und Harry ist wichtig für Teddy und ich vertraue Harrys Urteil." Sie lächelte leicht. „Eines Tages wird er es wissen und verstehen. Aber nicht, wen er noch so jung ist."

„Ich wünschte, er müsste es niemals erfahren", flüsterte Hermine. „Mal angenommen sie werden Freunde, was würde ihm das antun? Selbst wenn sie sich nicht befreunden, sondern sich einfach nur immer wieder in Hogwarts über den Weg laufen – können Sie sich vorstellen, wie das für ihn sein würde? Mit dem Wissen durch die Halle zu laufen, dass die Menschen, die mit dir unter einem Dach wohnen, die Kinder von den Leuten sind, die deine Eltern umgebracht haben?" Sie wandte sich jetzt komplett an die ältere Frau. „Gott, Andromeda, wir hätten ihn niemals herbringen dürfen, oder? Es tut mir so schrecklich leid."

Andromeda schüttelte lediglich mit ihrem Kopf. „Teddy ist unglaublich nachsichtig. Das hat er von seiner Mutter, welche Remus verziehen hatte, als er sie verließ. Er hat es von seinem Vater, welcher der Welt für all die Schandtaten, die ihm angetan wurden, zum größten Teil vergeben hatte. Und er hat es von seinem Patenonkel. Ich denke nicht, dass er irgendwelche Rachegefühle hegen wird. Und falls er doch welche haben sollte, hoffe ich, wird Severus es ihm ausreden."

Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Severus? Warum?"

„Seine Erfahrung kommt der von Teddys am nächsten."

„Was… wollen Sie damit sagen, Severus hat etwas Ähnliches durchgemacht?"

Andromeda nickte. „Hat er… hat er Ihnen nie erzählt, warum er den Todessern beigetreten ist?" Hermine schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. Es war ein Thema, welches die beiden noch nicht einmal angeschnitten hatten. Er wollte sich nicht öffnen und sie wollte ihn nicht fragen. Unabhängig von allem hatte sie sich selbst eine Geschichte zusammengereimt: Severus wurde sowohl in seinem Haus (ein Halbblut-Slytherin hatte es niemals einfach, ganz zu schweigen von jemandem, der aus einer ärmlichen Familie stammte), als auch außerhalb (auf den ersten Blick von den Gryffindor-Herumtreiber gehasst und verabscheut von den Ravenclaws) geächtet. Er stammte aus einem Haus ohne große Liebe und mit noch weniger Zuneigung. Er war brillant, aber seine Talente wurden nicht von den anderen anerkannt. Die Todesser gaben ihm einen Grund, einen Platz, wo er hingehörte. Sie gaben ihm Macht und Schutz, all das, was er so verzweifelt benötigt und niemals erhalten hatte. Er war ein verarmter Halbblütler in einer Welt, wo die reichen Reinblütler die Herrschaft besaßen und man hatte ihm einen Stuhl an dem großen Tisch angeboten. Manchmal war es eben besser, sich dem Teufel anzuschließen, als seinem Weg treu zu bleiben.

Das hatte Sinn ergeben. Aber plötzlich sah es danach aus, dass dies nicht die ganze Geschichte war, falls es überhaupt die richtige Geschichte gewesen war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine letztendlich und versuchte nicht allzu geschockt oder verzweifelt zu klingen. Ein Teil von ihr wusste, sie hätte nicht fragen sollen. Wenn Severus es sie wissen lassen wollte, dann hätte Severus ihr davon erzählt. Aber die Neugierde in ihr gewann, beinahe so wie immer, und so hatte sie dennoch gefragt.

„Seine Eltern wurden von Auroren getötet", antwortete Andromeda flüsternd.

„Was… warum? Sein Vater war ein Muggel und von dem, was ich von seiner Mutter weiß, war sie nie der Typ, die sich mit irgendwelchen-"

„Waren sie auch nicht", unterbrach Andromeda sie schnell. „Das ist ja das Tragische daran. Lord Mulciber, auf ihn hatte man ein Kopfgeld ausgestellt, war wegen etwas zu Eileen und Tobias gegangen und ein Auror war ihm bis dorthin gefolgt und hat dann dort sowohl Mulciber als auch die beiden ‚Todesser-Sympathisanten' ausgeschaltet, die man dort zusammen mit ihm angetroffen hatte." Sie seufzte traurig. „Es war so schrecklich. Auroren hatten die Macht und Erlaubnis Unverzeihliche zu zaubern und man hatte immer einen großen Bogen um sie gemacht. Es war eine unglaublich schreckliche und beängstigende Zeit. Unschuldige Menschen wurden in Kriegen umgebracht, aber nur sehr wenige durch die Hand des Ministeriums. Die Autorität des Ministeriums hing an einem seidenen Faden und sie konnten sich keinerlei Fehler erlauben. Sie _mussten_ auf der Seite der Guten stehen, egal wie. Das Ministerium wollte nicht als schwach dastehen und hatte die gesamte Affäre unter dem Teppich gekehrt."

Hermine dachte, ihre wurde schlecht.

„Ich kannte Severus von der Schule", fuhr Andromeda fort. „In seiner Familie herrschte vielleicht nicht sonderlich viel Zuneigung und man hat ihn vielleicht vernachlässigt und seine Umstände waren vermutlich dürftig und er hat wahrscheinlich seinen Vater gehasst, aber in einem können Sie sich sicher sein – der Junge liebte seine Mutter."

_Das erklärte dann wohl alles_, dachte Hermine. Je mehr Schmerz ein Thema in ihm hervorrief, desto mehr verdrängte Severus es. Er hatte niemals, nicht auch nur einmal, seine Mutter erwähnt, genauso wie er niemals vor Harry Lily erwähnt hatte.

„Wie alt war er da?"

„Ich glaube, es war der Sommer nach seinem sechsten Jahr", flüsterte Andromeda. „In seinem fünften Jahr war er ein Mitglied in einer Gruppe von Pro- Dunkle Lord- Slytherins, aber er hatte sich ihnen nie vollkommen hingegeben. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, warum. Aber danach… nachdem er gesehen hatte, was seinen Eltern passiert war, nach der Reaktion des Ministeriums, das Fehlen jeglicher Unterstützung von Seiten der Schule aus, entschied er, er konnte all dies nicht mehr tun. Er konnte keinen Schutz von den Guten erwarten. Also tat er das Einzige, was er tun konnte – er trat der einzigen Organisation bei, die dafür sorgen konnten, dass die Leute für das, was sie getan hatte, auch bezahlten. Obwohl er seine Missionen und die Methoden hasste, hatten sie das Einzige, was Slytherins am meisten respektierten: Macht. Und er brauchte wirklich ganz dringend einen mächtigen Sponsor."

Hermine fehlten die Worte und schaffte nur ein winziges Kopfschütteln. Der Krieg schaffte es wirklich, dass gute Menschen schlechte Dinge aus vollkommen guten Gründen taten.

* * *

Leopold fand Teddy Lupin gar nicht mal so schlimm. Stimmt, er hatte Hufflepuff quer über sein Gesicht geschrieben und es war seltsam, wie je nach Stimmung seine Haarfarbe wechselte, aber er war freundlich und verurteilte niemanden von ihnen und er brachte Ermengarde zum Lachen. Clara sah fast genauso aus, wenn sie lachte. Clara…

Sie hatte ihm zu Weihnachten eine Schachtel mit Schokoladenfröschen geschenkt. Nichts Großes, nichts Teures, aber genug, um Leopold zum Lächeln zu bringen. Niemand hatte jemals zuvor nur ihm etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt.

Clara war etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie wusste nicht, wer er war und mochte ihn, sie wollte in seiner Gesellschaft sein. Er wollte das nicht vermasseln. Leopold wusste nur sehr wenig über Mädchen, aber bisher hatte er durchaus verstanden, Mädchen mochten Geschenke. Also… was könnte er ihr schenken?

Er schaute hinunter auf seine Schokofrosch-Sammelkarten. Er hatte Mr. Longbottom (er war wirklich pummelig gewesen), Schulleiterin McGonagall (sie stand so ruhig und starr da, dass Leopold kurz dachte, es sei ein Muggel-Foto) und Miss Lovegood (welche verträumt blickte und auf etwas deutete, was sich außerhalb des Rahmens befand). Er erinnerte sich an sein erstes Mal, wo er mit Clara die Karten getauscht hatte. Sie hatte ihm mit diesem Spiel vertraut gemacht und er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihm die Snape-Karte gegeben hatte. Er hatte sie noch immer in seiner Truhe. Sie schien die Karten zu mögen.

Er fragte sich…

Er verließ den Dachboden und verschwand in dem Zimmer, welches er sich mit Ermengarde teilte. Er öffnete seine Truhe und entfaltete vorsichtig seinen goldroten Gryffindor-Schal, wo er die Karte drin eingewickelt hatte. Der Snape auf der Karte warf Leopold einen Blick zu, lächelte spöttisch, und marschierte aus dem Rahmen. Leopold behielt sie nur, weil Clara sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Er wollte sich nicht wirklich von der Karte trennen, aber wenn es Clara glücklich machen würde, dann machte er es gerne.

Leopold kletterte zurück auf den Dachboden und fand Mr. Snape. Snape wechselte sich damit ab immer wieder Miss Granger und Mrs Tonks nervöse Blicke zuzuwerfen und die Kinder zu beobachten.

Da er wusste, es würde vermutlich niemals eine ‚gute' Zeit geben ihn zu fragen, entschied Leopold, dann sollte er es lieber gleich hinter sich bringen. Nachdem er die Karte in seiner Handfläche versteckt hatte, ging er so selbstbewusst, wie er es wagte auf Snape zu.

„Kann ich mit Ihnen sprechen?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Bitte, es ist wichtig. Es geht um… sie."

Severus nickte und folgte dem Jungen hinunter in den Flur auf der dritten Etage. „Also?", fragte er in dem Versuch Gleichgültigkeit und Ungeduld in seine Stimme zu legen.

Leopold richtete sich auf und ohne Umschweife legte er seinen Wunsch dar. Als er fertig war, erstach Severus ihn mit seinem Blick.

„Auf gar keinen Fall", waren die knappen Worte.

„Bitte, ich weiß, sie würde es mögen und es ist etwas Einzigartiges, was ich ihr schenken könnte und… also… es kostet niemanden etwas."

„Nein", wiederholte Severus und wandte sich ab, um wieder die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf zu gehen.

„Miss Granger meint, Sie würden es verstehen!", protestierte er. Das ließ Severus innehalten, aber er drehte sich nicht um. „Sie sagte, Sie seien auch mal in dieser Situation gewesen und Sie könnten mir helfen."

Da hatte sie natürlich recht. In Leopold und seinen Freunden sah er sich und Lily in ihrem Alter. Ein einsamer Junge, der verzweifelt versuchte seine beste Freundin zu beeindrucken, ein hübsches Mädchen, ein Mädchen, welches er bereits in diesen jungen Jahren geliebt hatte. Das Mädchen, welches seinen Abstieg in die Dunkelheit vielleicht hätte verhindern können, wenn sie nur etwas länger ein Teil seines Leben gewesen wäre.

Vielleicht würde Leopold ja dort erfolgreich sein, wo Severus gescheitert war.

Gott, aber Hermine würde eines Tages noch seinen Tod bedeuten!

Er verfluchte sich, dass seine Gefühle seine Handlungen vorschrieben und so drehte er sich um, bedachte Leopold mit einem wilden Blick und einem kurzen Nicken. Ohne Worte riss er Leopold die Karte aus der Hand, presste sie gegen die Wand und schrieb mit seinem Zauberstab seinen Namen unter das Foto.

Er hasste es, auf diesem lächerlichen Ding abgebildet zu sein. Es romantisierte seine Errungenschaften und spielte die negativen Seiten seines Lebens herunter. Das Bild auf der Karte war das eines Mannes, der in diesem Bootshaus gestorben war, ein Mann, den er nicht mehr erkannte. Der Snape in dem Bild fing den Blick von dem Severus aus Fleisch und Blut ein. Der Snape auf dem Foto sah älter, wütender und müder und weniger geliebt aus, als er es jetzt tat. Was hatte den Unterschied gemacht? Das kürzere Haar? Die andere Kleidung? Sich um die Kinder zu kümmern? Aber das war eine noch größere Herausforderung, als in seinem alten Leben, mit noch weniger Erfolgschancen, wo ihn das Scheitern jeden Tag mitten ins Gesicht starrte. War es die Unterstützung von Harry und seinen Freunden, die sich genau wie er vollkommen dazu verschrieben hatten, den Kindern zu helfen? War es die Tatsachen, dass ihn Zeit und Abstand von seinem alten Leben getrennt hatten? War es das, was allen passierte, die lebten, obwohl sie eigentlich hätten sterben sollen?

Er wusste, was Albus gesagt hätte. Er hätte gesagt, es war, weil Severus jetzt die Nächte in den Armen einer Frau verbrachte, die ihn liebte und die auch er liebte und an die er sich gebunden hatte. Albus würde ihn beschuldigen sich um die Kinder zu sorgen, anstatt sich lediglich um sie zu kümmern (und ja, da gab es einen Unterschied), was ihn so jung hielt. Liebe, wahre Liebe, in verschiedenen Formen, war, was Albus dem gutschreiben würde.

Er überreichte dem Jungen wieder die Karte, welche sie schweigend entgegennahm, doch seine Augen leuchteten voller Hoffnung auf. „Miss Lovegoods Eule befindet sich, glaube ich, im Wohnzimmer", bemerkte Severus gleichgültig und verschwand in Richtung der Treppen.

Er hörte, wie Leopolds kleine Füße die Stufen hinuntereilten, und konnte das kleine Lächeln, welches seine Lippen zierte, nicht unterdrücken, als er dem Jungen viel Glück wünschte. Merlin allein wusste, er würde es gebrauchen.

* * *

In dieser Nacht, nachdem Andromeda und Teddy mit dem Versprechen wieder zu kommen, verschwunden waren, kuschelte sich Hermine an Severus heran, drückte ihn fester, als sie es vermutlich für gewöhnlich tun würde, und atmete tief seinen Duft ein. Er hielt sie genauso fest, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln.

Er war ein außerordentlicher Mann. So viel Schmerz in seinem Leben erfahren zu haben, auf so viele unterschiedliche Art und Weise und dennoch schaffte er es mehr als ein Dutzend Waisenkinder aufzuziehen und noch immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen zu finden, um auch sie zu lieben… das war einfach überwältigend.

„Ich kann deine Gedanken hören", flüsterte er.

Sie kicherte. „Ja, das schätze ich mal."

„Das würde ich dir niemals antun, Hermine", sagte er ernst. „Nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis."

Sie lächelte. „Danke."

Er küsste ihre Stirn. „Willst du darüber reden?"

Ein Kopfschütteln. „Halte mich einfach nur."

Er gehorchte.

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", fragte sie.

Er lächelte in die Dunkelheit und sie gab vor es nicht zu wissen. „Ich denke, du solltest es mir lieber noch einmal sagen."

„Ich liebe dich." Sie betonte jedes Wort mit einem Kuss auf seine Brust.

„Und ich dich", wisperte er. Er summte zufrieden und schloss seine Augen. „Sag es mir morgen noch einmal."

„Ich werde es dir jeden Tag sagen", antwortete sie. Das würde sie. Er hatte es noch nicht oft genug in seinem Leben gehört. Das konnte sie nie wieder gut machen, aber sie könnte es versuchen. „Jeden Tag." _Für den Rest meines Lebens_.

* * *

**_Worte der Autorin:_**_ (1) Also ich kann euch schon sagen hören: „Jetzt warte mal einen Moment! Wenn nur eine _nicht _erwiderte Liebe eine Verwandlung des Patronus auslöst, wie erklärst du dann Lilys Hirschkuh? Die passte zu James Hirsch und ihre Liebe war vollkommen und nicht unerwidert! Eine Handlungslücke! Ich sage euch, eine Handlungslücke!" Also, eigentlich sollten Severus und Hermine das diskutieren, aber ihre Unterhaltung hatte ein eigenes Leben entwickelt und ich konnte sie nicht wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema zurückbringen ohne es unglaublich erzwungen wirken zu lassen. Also hier die Erklärung: Ich denke, Lilys Patronus war bereits eine Hirschkuh und wäre es auch gewesen, wenn sie nicht James geheiratet hätte. Bedenkt, ihr Patronus war nicht der von James, sondern hat ihn nur ergänzt. Ich mag den Gedanken, dass es dafür steht, wie gut sie wirklich zusammengepasst haben. Von den beiden Charakteren, deren Patroni sich im Buch verändert haben ( Tonks und Severus) verwandelte sich ihre Patroni in das Abbild derer, die sie geliebt haben. Bei beiden wurden zu dieser Zeit ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert. Daher denke ich, war Lilys Patronus schon eine Hirschkuh, bevor sie mit James zusammengekommen ist. Alles klar? So sehe ich das zumindest. _

_Als nächstes: Hermine findet noch etwas, was sie retten möchte. Irgendeine Ahnung, was das wohl sein könnte?_


	20. Straßenratte

***~* Straßenratte *~***

„Du siehst müde aus, Mann", sagte Harry.

Ron Weasley zuckte lediglich mit seinen Schultern. „Mum geht's im Moment nicht sonderlich gut. Das heißt, schlechter als gewöhnlich. Weihnachten ist generell recht schwierig für sie, aber dieses Jahr war es schlimmer."

Harry nickte. Sie saßen am Neujahrsmorgen, einem Samstag, in Harrys Küche. Er und Ginny und James hatten den ersten Weihnachtstag im Fuchsbau verbracht, aber Molly war nirgends zu sehen gewesen. Ginny begann, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Gibt es irgendwas…?"

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nichts, es sei denn, du kannst uns sieben Jahre zurückbringen und meinen Bruder aus dem Kampf fernhalten, den Rest von uns vor dem Krieg bewahren, sie mit eingeschlossen."

„Als ob sie nicht gekämpft hätte", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Sie kann sich kaum für das, was sie getan hatte, vergeben und doch könnte sie sich niemals dafür vergeben, wenn sie es nicht getan hätte." Ron verwies auf den Todesfluch, den Molly während des Kampfes auf Bellatrix abgefeuert hatte. So hart und mutig und wild Molly Weasley auch war, wenn eines ihrer Kinder bedroht wurde, war sie bereit ein Leben zu nehmen und das beeinflusste einen Menschen. Der Makel des _Avada Kedavra_ gekoppelt damit, ein Kind zu verlieren und beinahe auch das Zweite verloren zu haben, war mehr als der durchschnittliche Zauberer oder Hexe unbeschadet überstehen konnte.

„Ginny will helfen, Ron, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie es versucht, schließt ihre Mutter sie aus."

Ein weiteres Schulterzucken. „Ich habe versucht die Sache zu verheimlichen, die ihr beide, du und Hermine, hier macht, aber sie wollte unbedingt wissen, warum du die Auroren-Abteilung verlassen hast und was du jetzt stattdessen machst. Als sie gehört hatte, was es war… für deren Kinder… ich denke, da ist sie ausgerastet."

Harry wandte seinen Blick ab. Zu denken, dass er eine Teilschuld trug, was mit ihr…

„Hör auf damit, Mann", unterbrach Ron ihn bestimmt. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Deine Mum ist jemand, die für mich mehr eine Mutter war als jeder andere, Ron. Gibt es denn gar nichts, was wir tun können?"

Jetzt war Ron an der Reihe mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Kümmere dich um meine Schwester. Das ist das Beste, was du tun kannst."

* * *

Severus hatte ihr gedroht, sie zu verfluchen sollte sie seinen Geburtstag auch nur in jeglicher Weise anerkennen, aber Hermine ließ es darauf ankommen und wagte einen Abstecher zu _Flourish und Blotts._ Sie fand, was sie haben wollte, kaufte es und verkleinerte es dann, damit es in ihre Tasche passte.

Sie hatte zunächst noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt in die Nokturngasse zu verschwinden, um die Mädchen zu besuchen, aber das Blitzlicht eines Fotografen, als sie den Bücherladen verließ, traf dort an Ort und Stelle die Entscheidung für sie. Severus hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht in die Nähe seiner Abgänger gehen sollte und jetzt wurde sie grob daran erinnert, warum er das von ihr verlangte. Wenn man sie in der Nokturngasse sah, ganz besonders dort, würde es nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen, die sie nicht haben wollte. Sie starrte den Fotografen finster an, welcher einfach nur grinste, winkte und dann disapparierte. Sie wandte sich schnell ab, um zum Tropfenden Kessel zurückzukehren, damit sie durch das Flohnetzwerk zum Grimmauldplatz reisen konnte.

Hermine war schon halb dort, als sie über etwas auf der Straße stolperte, was wie dreckige Lumpen aussah.

Es war ein Mann, wie Hermine erkannte und für einen flüchtigen Moment dachte sie, es sei Mundungus Fletcher, aber bei näherer Betrachtung war es jemand Größeres, Dünneres und viel Jüngeres. Der Mann setzte sich fluchend auf. Sie konnte den Alkohol in seinem Atem riechen. Sein weißblondes Haar war länger und strähniger als sie es jemals gesehen hatte. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und seine Augen blutunterlaufen. Seine Haut fast genauso grau wie seine Augen. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie den Mann erkannte und er wurde ganz still und starrte sie an.

„Malfoy?", schaffte Hermine schließlich zu fragen.

Draco Malfoy zuckte zusammen. Offensichtlich hatte sie seinen Namen zu laut ausgesprochen und er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er auf der belebtesten Straße in ganz Zauberengland schlief und das noch an einem Samstagmorgen. Vielleicht hatte er ja dort auch sein Bewusstsein verloren. Wenn man die Menge an Alkohol bedachte, die sie gerochen hatte, lag es durchaus im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten.

Die Malfoy-Familie war nach dem Krieg schnell und hart gefallen. Narzissas Lüge im letzten Moment dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber hatten sie vielleicht offiziell gerettet, aber ein Großteil der Zauberwelt hielt sie dennoch für schuldig, etwas, dem Hermine einmal zugestimmt hatte. Sie wurde fast zu Tode im Malfoy Manor gefoltert und keiner der Malfoys hatte etwas unternommen, um es aufzuhalten oder zumindest die Folter zu mindern. Im Grunde schienen sie es voll und ganz zu unterstützen. Harry sagte, Draco hatte versucht ihnen zu helfen, indem er sich geweigert hatte, Harry zu identifizieren. Hermine vermutete, er hätte Harry augenblicklich erkennen können und dann hätte Lucius den Dunklen Lord gerufen und alles hätte dort geendet – für sie, dem Orden und die Zauberwelt. Malfoys _Expelliarmus_ hatte ihm die Herrschaft über den Elder-Zauberstab gebracht und somit konnte Harry ihn im entscheidenden Moment meistern.

Im Grunde, vermutete sie, schuldeten sie Draco Malfoy weitaus mehr als sie jemals zugeben würden. Und hier war er jetzt auf der Straße.

„Malfoy?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage, aber Draco machte nichts anderes als mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu bedenken. „Malfoy, was ist mit dir passiert?"

Draco schnaubte. „Was mit mir passiert ist? Du und deine Freunde, Granger." Zumindest betitelte er sie nicht als Schlammblut; das war schon mal ein Fortschritt. Sie hoffte, die Zeit für solche Beleidigungen war endlich vorbei, auch wenn sie nicht erwartete, dass lang gehaltene Vorurteile über Nacht verschwanden. Vermutlich musste ihre Generation erst vollkommen verschwunden sein, bevor sie wirklich überwunden worden waren.

„Ich helfe dir nach Hause zu kommen ", begann Hermine vorsichtig.

„Du kannst deinen buschigen Kopf und deinen lächerlichen Überbiss nehmen und dahin verschwinden, wo du hergekommen bist", spuckte er. Er kämpfte sich auf seine Füße und taumelte davon. „Lass mich verdammt noch mal einfach nur in Ruhe."

Hermine fragte sich, ob er kein Zuhause hatte, wo er hingehen konnte. Vor einigen Jahren hatte das Ministerium das Manor niedergerissen, um zu verhindern, dass jemand einen Schrein entweder für Voldemort oder den Todesser aufbauen würde und der Rest des Anwesens wurde konfisziert, um für die Aufbauarbeiten zu bezahlen. Vielleicht hatten sie nachdem einfach keinen anderen Platz mehr.

„Draco", rief ihm Hermine vorsichtig nach. Er ging weiter, also seufzte sie und folgte ihm. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat. Nach Jahren des gemeinsamen Hasses sollte sie eigentlich in Schadenfreude schwelgen und nichts für ihn tun. Dennoch dachte sie an das, was er für sie getan hatte. Er hatte vielleicht nicht allzu viel und allzu Offensichtliches für sie getan, aber was er getan hatte, hatte gereicht. Sie dachte an Severus' Abgänger, viele von ihnen schienen fast genauso zu leben. Sie könnte weiterhin einen Groll hegen, aber dann wäre sie auch nicht anders als die, die die Kinder verachteten. Die Kinder, für die sie jetzt alles nur Mögliche tun würde. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen.

„Draco", wiederholte sie leise, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte und nach seinem Arm griff. „Du brauchst Hilfe. Lass mich dir helfen. Bitte."

„Ich bin keine verdammte Hauselfe", spuckte er und riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff.

Hermine seufzte. Sie war immerhin ein Teil des Goldenen Trios gewesen, sie hielt derzeit in Hogwarts tausendjähriger Geschichte den besten Notendurchschnitt und ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Einfluss in Voldemorts Niedergang, gleich hinter Harry, Dumbledore und Severus, aber all dies war ja vollkommen egal. Wenn sie mal starb, dann würde ihre Grabinschrift wie folgt lauten: Hier liegt Hermine Granger, Helferin der Hauselfen. Oh, was soll's, es gab schlimmere Dinge, für die man in Erinnerung blieb.

„Ich weiß das, aber bitte, lass mich dir helfen."

„Ich brauche weder deine Hilfe noch deine Zeit und schon gar nicht brauche ich dein Mitleid, Granger!", schrie er beinahe. Draco hatte offenbar seinen Stolz noch nicht verloren und sie erkannte, es schmerzte ihn von ihr erkannt zu werden. Es war offensichtlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen über Nacht in der Winkelgasse zu bleiben und er wollte nur noch fort von hier.

Also, wenn er schon nicht das tat, was das Beste für ihn war, dann würde sie es für ihn machen. Sie schnappte sich seinen Arm, diesmal um einiges fester, dachte an die oberste Stufe vom Grimmauldplatz und disapparierte ihn genau dorthin. Severus hatte sie für Notfälle als Geheimniswahrerin zum Fildelius-Zauber hinzugefügt, oder wie er gesagt hatte: „Für den Falle meines Todes." Sie hoffte nur, er würde nicht allzu wütend werden. Sie wusste, er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für den Jungen gehabt, dass sein Beschützerinstinkt ihm gegenüber nicht nur alleinig ein Nebenprodukt seiner Arbeit als Spion und seinem Zwang, die Kinder der Todesser zu bevorzugen, war. Sie erwartete nicht von ihm, es zuzugeben, aber sie vermutete, er war vielleicht dankbar, dass sie ihn gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

„Was in Merlins Namen fällt dir eigentlich ein?", zischte Draco wütend. „Lass mich los. Du hast kein Recht mich irgendwohin zu apparieren!"

„Malfoy, halt die Klappe und komm mit rein", zischte sie ebenfalls. Wenn er ihr gegenüber unbedingt ein Arsch sein wollte, dann konnte sie es ihm auch gleichtun.

Sie öffnete die Tür, um Harry am Kamin sitzen zu sehen, wie er dort auf ein Stück Pergament schrieb. Unterrichtspläne, wenn sie raten sollte. Sie hatte ihn so lange genervt, bis er eingewilligt hatte, zumindest für seinen Matheunterricht die Pläne im Vorfeld zu erstellen. Da sie diejenige war, die ihnen das Schreiben beibrachte, hatte sie immer ihre Stunden mindestens eine Woche im Voraus geplant, damit sie ihren Unterricht an ihren Fortschritt anpassen konnte. Es freute sie zu sehen, dass jetzt auch Harry ihren Rat angenommen hatte. Er blickte zu ihr auf, lächelte grüßend und wandte sich wieder seinem Pergament zu. Nur eine Sekunde später schoss sein Kopf wieder nach oben, um ein zweites Mal hinzuschauen und starrte den Mann an, dessen Arm sie fest umklammerte. Auf seinem Gesicht erkannte sie Schock, als er aufstand und das Pergament achtlos zu Boden fiel.

„Hermine, was ist passiert?", fragte er mit besorgter Stimme und einem passenden Blick dazu. Er musste denken, Draco hatte sie irgendwie gefangen genommen und ihr etwas angetan. Er trat schnell vor.

„Wo ist Severus?", fragte sie und versuchte ihn mit ihrer Stimme und Körpersprache davon zu überzeugen, dass es alleine ihre Idee gewesen war. Aber wie Severus sich nur allzu oft beklagte, war eine gewisse Feinfühligkeit nicht unbedingt Harrys Spezialität.

„Oben", antwortete Harry. Er machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu bewegen oder Draco aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Sei doch ein Schatz und hole ihn für mich?", fragte sie süß. Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Bitte?"

Harry betrachtete sie misstrauisch und sie nickte ihm zu, um ihn zu vergewissern, dass es ihr wirklich gut ging. Ernsthaft, Harry sollte wissen, wäre Draco hier ohne ihre ausdrückliche Erlaubnis aufgetaucht, hätte Severus' Fidelius-Zauber Draco bereits quer durch ganz London geschmissen. Sie seufzte.

Harry versuchte gelassen zu wirken, aber seine eiligen (und lauten) Schritte die Treppe hinauf verrieten ihn. Keine dreißig Sekunden später rannte er, dicht gefolgt von Severus und gezogenen Zauberstab die Stufen wieder hinunter.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus mit einem harten Blick. „Was ist dieser Notfall?"

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen, während Harry auf Draco zeigte. „Er ist es."

„Und?", verlangte Severus ungeduldig zu wissen.

Harry zeigte wieder, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck, auf Draco. Severus senkte seinen Zauberstab.

„Potter", sagte er wütend, „Sie haben mich hier runter geschleift und dieser Notfall ist die Anwesenheit von Draco Malfoy?"

Harry nickte, da es für ihn mehr als offensichtlich war.

„Nach oben, Potter", sagte Severus in seiner gefährlichsten Professor Snape Stimme.

„Warum bin ich denn jetzt wieder Pot-"

„Nach oben!", schnappte Severus. Sein Ton ließ Harry vorübergehend vergessen, dass er im Grunde der Besitzer von der Hausnummer Zwölf war. Harry gehorchte, warf einen letzten Blick auf die drei Personen im Foyer und verschwand dann. Er hielt auf der ersten Etage an, schielte über die Brüstung, um alles zu beobachten.

Severus schwieg, als er Draco Malfoy betrachtete. Er musste zugeben, er war nicht sonderlich überrascht ihn in solch einer Verfassung zu sehen, aber er müsste lügen, wenn seine Anwesenheit hier am Grimmauldplatz ihn nicht schockieren würde. Dann auch wieder, mit Hermines Hand fest um seinen Arm gelegt und ihren flehenden Blick, war es vielleicht doch nicht allzu überraschend. Vermutlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auch ihn retten wollte.

Was könnte er dem Jungen sagen? Da gab es nichts zu sagen. Draco weigerte sich den Blick seines ehemaligen Hauslehrers zu treffen und starrte beharrlich auf den Boden. Er war mittellos und lebte vermutlich auf der Straße. Wenn das, was Severus gehört hatte, stimmte, dann hatte sich Lucius vor Jahren zu Tode getrunken und kurz darauf hatte Narzissa Selbstmord begangen. Severus und Hermine selbst waren maßgeblich am Fall der Malfoys beteiligt gewesen. Was konnte man in solch einer Situation schon sagen?

Hermine, wie immer, fand Worte, wenn kein anderer dazu imstande war.

„Wir können dir helfen", bot sie ihm an.

Blassgraue Augen trafen braune, als er sie nur spöttisch angrinste. „Granger, ich will deine Hilfe nicht. Und jetzt nimm endlich deine dreckigen Gryffindor-Hände von mir. Ich verschwinde." Er würdigte Severus keines einzigen Blickes, als er seinen Arm aus Hermines Griff riss, durch die Tür stürmte und disapparierte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später befand sich Severus' Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Hermines entfernt und er umklammerte fest ihre Schultern. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Ich-"

„Du hast einen Fremden in dieses Haus gebracht, in den Schutz des Fidelius-Zaubers, ohne mich vorher zu warnen oder mich zu fragen oder irgendwem von deinem Vorhaben zu erzählen. Hast du jetzt komplett deinen Verstand verloren?"

Harry, der das Geschehen von oben beobachtete, konnte nicht unbedingt Severus Ausdrucksweise oder Methode zustimmen, aber er war absolut seiner Meinung. Obwohl er wusste, dass Draco nicht mehr als nur ein Schatten seiner selbst war, war er dennoch ein Malfoy und er vertraute ihm nicht.

„Rede nicht so mit mir", warnte Hermine ihn. „Ich war nicht leichtsinnig. Er stellte weder für mich noch für irgendjemand eine Gefahr dar-"

„Das weißt du nicht mit Sicherheit!", loderte Snape.

„Du denkst, ich bin nicht in der Lage eine Gefahr oder die Persönlichkeit einer Person einzuschätzen? Auch ich habe diesen Krieg durchlebt Severus."

„Er mag vielleicht für dich keine Gefahr darstellen, aber hast du nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was sein plötzliches Auftauchen _ihnen _angetan hätte?"

„Er ist ein Kriegswaise, wie Harry, wie ich und genau wie _du_." Sie betonte bewusst das letzte Wort.

Er schwankte einen Moment und trat einen Schritt zurück, seine Hände umklammerten noch immer Hermines Schultern. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Draco Malfoy hat aufgrund des Krieges seine Eltern verloren, genau wie auch alle anderen in diesem Haus."

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine."

Harry überlegte wieder nach unten zu gehen, aber entschied sich dann dagegen.

Severus ließ von ihr ab und entfernte sich von ihr. „Du redest von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst", sagte er mit einer äußerst kontrollierten Stimme. Es war offensichtlich, es kostete ihn sämtliche Selbstkontrolle, damit er sie nicht anschrie. Severus Snape schrie nicht, nicht, wenn er es nicht verhindern konnte. Gefährliche Dinge passierten, wenn er schrie. Er durfte es nicht vor Hermine tun. Anstatt das Schicksal herauszufordern, drehte er sich schlichtweg um und stapfte hinunter in den Keller, wo er dann die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

* * *

Der Keller hielt in einem anderen Leben Regalreihen über Regalreihen gefüllt mit handgefertigten Elfenwein, eichegereiftes Met, Feuerwhisky und andere Freiheiten. Sirius Blacks monatelanger Hausarrest hatte den Bestand drastisch reduziert, ganz besonders, wenn Remus Lupin ihn für ein paar Monate Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Jetzt befanden sich dort reihenweise, magisch vergrößerte Brautische, Regale gefüllt mit Kesseln und einigen anderen Ausrüstungen. Es sah beinahe genauso wie sein Zaubertränkeklassenraum in Hogwarts aus – Fackeln an den Wänden, kalte Steinwände, eine kontrollierte Temperatur. Auf gewisse Weise war es fast wie zu Hause.

Es war eine Notwendigkeit in diesem Haus – nicht nur brauchten die Kinder besonders viele medizinische Zaubertränke, das Herstellen dieser Zaubertränke ließ ihn während der stressigsten Phasen nicht seinen Verstand verlieren. Während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, war er berühmt dafür gewesen, sich jährlich für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bewerben, aber nur wenige wussten, Zaubertränke war schon immer sein Steckenpferd gewesen. Er verband diese Kunst mit den wichtigsten Personen in seinen Leben: Seine Mutter war begnadet in diesem Fach gewesen, es war das Fach, in welchem er und Lily glänzten und es war das Fach, in welchem er zu allererst Hermine kennengelernt hatte, wenn auch sie damals noch ein Kind und er ihr Lehrer gewesen war. Zaubertränke verlangte Konzentration, einen kühlen Kopf, und insbesondere Präzision. Severus fand seinen Frieden in der Präzision, das war schon immer der Fall gewesen. Bei den Zaubertränken konnte er auf Autopilot umschalten und seinen Kopf von allen Dingen auslüften und einfach nur klein schneiden, umrühren und reiben. Das Labor hier im Keller half ihm dabei ruhig zu bleiben und der Vorrat für die Kinder blieb aufgefüllt, selbst wenn Severus sich manchmal fragte, wie lange er es noch schaffen würde, sie alle selbst herzustellen. Er schätzte, er könnte Hermine um Hilfe bitten, aber er hatte bereits so viele seiner Verantwortungen an sie und ihre Freunde übertragen, da wollte er das hier für sich behalten. Er betrachtete Hilfe als ein Zeichen von Schwäche und er mochte es nicht, sich schwach zu fühlen. Besonders dann nicht, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging.

Er hatte die Tür nicht verriegelt, da er, sollte es einen Notfall mit den Kindern geben, innerhalb von Sekunden das Labor verlassen musste und er vertraute darauf, dass Hermine ihn bereits gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Ihm war klar, sie wusste dies wahrscheinlich. Zu seinem Leidwesen schien es sie nicht zu kümmern, da er sie die Stufen hinunterstampfen hörte.

Als er sie eintreten hörte, drehte er sich nicht um. Er wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagte, etwas tat, vorzugsweise einfach nur verschwand. Severus war sehr gut darin zu warten, sogar auf das Unmögliche.

„Es war falsch von mir deine Eltern zu erwähnen", flüsterte sie hinter ihm. Von der Lautstärke ihrer Stimme wusste er, sie hatte nicht weiter den Raum betreten. Da sie sein Schweigen als Aufforderung weiterzusprechen auffasste, fuhr sie fort: „Andromeda hat es mir erzählt. Es tut mir so leid, ich weiß, du hättest es mir erzählt, wenn du gewollt hättest, dass ich es wissen sollte. Aber jetzt weiß ich es und ich wollte nur… es tut mir so leid."

Er wusste nicht, ob sie sich dafür entschuldigte es zu wissen oder es angesprochen zu haben oder dass es überhaupt passiert war. Wie er sie kannte, vermutlich für alles zusammen.

„Du hattest recht, es war leichtsinnig von mir Malfoy mitzubringen", machte sie weiter. „Ich hatte gedacht, er würde keine Bedrohung darstellen. Er ist so zerbrochen und so alleine und er erinnerte mit an deine Abgänger und so wollte ich auch ihn retten." Sie riskierte einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Wenn er sie verfluchen wollte, dann hätte er es bereits getan und selbst dann wusste sie, würde er niemanden, den er liebte, verfluchen. „Ich schätze, es stimmt, was du sagst – ich bin süchtig danach erbärmliche Dinge zu retten."

Er hatte das mal vor Monaten zu ihr gesagt, scherzend, während sie in den frühen Morgenstunden im Bett gelegen hatten. Er hatte es auf sich selbst bezogen. Da sie ihn gerettet hatte, beinahe genauso, wie die Kinder ihn gerettet hatten.

Indem er sich um sie kümmerte, kümmerte er sich um sich selbst. Indem sie ihm dabei half, sich um sie zu kümmern, sorgte sie sich um ihn.

„Ich denke, ich war einfach nur etwas geschockt", sagte sie. „Ich meine, du schienst gar nicht besorgt zu sein, ihn zu sehen. Du hast Harry weggeschickt und deinen Zauberstab gesenkt. Ich dachte, gerade du würdest verstehen, dass er nicht sein Vater ist und genau wie die Kinder hier, auch jemand braucht, der auf ihn aufpasst."

Er hörte einen weiteren Schritt in seine Richtung. So gerne er sie auch ignorieren würde, sich wünschte, sie würde verschwinden, einfach nur vorgeben, all dies wäre nie geschehen, so wusste er auch, sie würde keine Ruhe geben, bis sie das nicht bis ins kleinste Detail diskutiert hatten. Darüber hinaus schuldete er ihr eine Erklärung. Er hatte ruhig, gelassen und gesammelt reagiert als er zum ersten Mal wieder Draco gesehen hatte, aber in der Sekunde, in der er das Haus verlassen hatte, war er explodiert. So sehr er auch dachte, dass ihr Verhalten leichtsinnig und potenziell gefährlich war, verstand er auch, sie hatte es nur gut gemeint. Und er wusste besser als jeder andere, mit was der Weg zur Hölle gepflastert war.

Mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich zu ihr um und traf ihren Blick. Er zwang sich dazu seine Stimme ruhig und kontrolliert klingen zu lassen, als er das Wort ergriff.

„Wie viel Kontakt hattest du seit dem Krieg mit Malfoy?"

Bei dieser Frage sah sie ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie oft hast du seit dem Ende des Krieges Malfoy gesehen?"

„Ich… habe ich nicht."

Er nickte. Diese Antwort hatte er erwartet. „Was weißt du von Malfoys Leben vor und während des Krieges? Wer waren seine Freunde? Wie war sein Leben? Wie war seine Beziehung zu seinen Eltern? Mit den Freunden seiner Eltern?"

„Ich-"

„Und bevor du die Fragen beantwortest", fuhr er fort. „ich meine, was weißt du mit Sicherheit und nicht, was du vermutest, aufgrund deiner Erfahrung mit ihm in der Schule, wo ihr in zwei sich bekriegenden Häusern wart und beide einen anderen Hintergrund gehabt hattet."

„Ich-"

„Was weißt du von der Malfoy-Familie?", drängte er weiter. „Und nicht das, was du im _Propheten_ gelesen oder von anderen Leuten gehört hast, die jeden Grund hatten der Familie Schaden zuzufügen?"

„Ich-"

„Und zugute Letzt", forcierte Severus, „was weißt du von den wahren Motiven eines jeden im Krieg? Ihren Vorurteilen? Ihren Beweggründen? Du kennst vielleicht deine Freunde, aber was ist mit all den anderen? Was würde Minerva McGonagall von deinem kleinen Projekt hier halten? Molly Weasley? Weißt du, wenn überhaupt, welche Vorurteile sie in ihren Herzen gegenüber den Kindern von Todessern tragen? Würde Molly Weasly genauso warm und offen gegenüber einer verzweifelten Valentina Rookwood in einem Bordell sein? Sehr wohl wissend, dass ihr Sohn durch die Hand ihres Vaters gestorben ist? Du weißt, auch sie kann töten; sie war diejenige, die Bellatrix Lestrange getötet hat, um Ginevra zu beschützen. Kannst du dir wirklich sicher sein, dass sie ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen würde?"

„Molly würde niemals-"

„Du bist viel zu vertrauensselig!", spukte Severus. „Du gehst das viel zu sehr wie eine Gryffindor an."

Hermine seufzte. „Musst du denn in alles die Politiken der Häuser mit einbeziehen? Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule. Ich verstehe nicht, wie es jetzt noch von Bedeutung sein kann."

„So ist es aber! Es ist eine praktische und einfache Art die wahre Natur von Menschen einzuordnen und es ist ein System, mit welchem wir beide vertraut sind. Und nach ungefähr zwanzig Jahren als Hauslehrer kann ich nicht anders, als die Zauberwelt durch solche Prismen zu betrachten. Diese Ansicht hat mir sowohl als Lehrer, als auch als Spion immer gute Dienste geleistet und ich werde jetzt nicht damit aufhören.

„Aber jetzt wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema, ich spreche deine Gryffindor-Tendenz aus einem bestimmten Grund an. Gryffindors müssen, sie müssen es einfach, immer das Beste in jedem sehen. Sie sind unnachgiebig nobel und besitzen den Zwang alles, was sich aus ihrer Sicht in Not befindet, retten zu wollen. Sie vermuten immer gleich, dass jemand, der einigermaßen normal erscheint oder es auf den ersten Blick tun würde, der einen ähnlichen Umstand, wie den ihren aufweist, gleich auch ihre Ansichten und Meinungen teilen und sich dementsprechend verhalten würde. Und indem sie das tun, verraten sie lebensnotwendige Informationen.

„Slytherins auf der anderen Seite, halten sich zurück. Sie untersuchen die Situation aus allen Blickwinkeln. Sie berücksichtigen die Motivationen und Neigungen aller Beteiligten, eingeschlossen diejenigen, die ihnen am nächsten stehen. Weniger als das würde nur dazu führen, sich selbst bloßzustellen und sich in die Hand der anderen zu begegeben und ein Slytherins würde verdammt noch mal sichergehen, dass so gut wie jegliches Risiko ausgeschlossen ist, bevor sie ihren Zug setzen.

„Ich habe jeden Einzelnen von euch durchleuchtet, bevor ich euch in die Nähe der Kinder gelassen habe, Hermine. Ich weiß, ich habe dir gesagt, ich würde niemals ohne deine Erlaubnis in deinen Kopf eindringen und dieses Versprechen werde ich auch weiterhin einhalten. Jedoch habe ich sowohl an dir und an Harry und Luna und Longbottom Legilimentik ausgeübt. An jeden Einzelnen von euch. Ich werde mich für nichts entschuldigen und ich würde es sofort wieder tun. Das Risiko es nicht zu tun, ist einfach viel zu groß.

„Du hast, aufgrund seiner Handlung und die seiner Eltern während des Krieges, angenommen, er sei auf ‚unserer Seite'. Du hast es vermutet, weil er mittelos und ein Waise ist und ebenfalls auf der Straße lebt. Daher muss er sowohl deine Hilfe wollen, als auch deine Einstellung den Kindern gegenüber teilen.

„Ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie", er deutete über seinen Kopf, „seine Anwesenheit nicht so gut auffassen? Sich sehr wohl daran erinnernd, dass seine Eltern ihre Freiheit behalten haben, obwohl sie mehr Blut an ihren Händen hatten und einen weitaus höheren Rang innerhalb des Inneren Kreises eingenommen hatten, als irgendeiner ihrer Eltern. Vergiss nicht, viele von ihnen wissen, dass ihre Eltern starben oder hingerichtet wurden oder sogar den Kuss erhalten haben, während seine Eltern weiterhin frei herumlaufen durften. Vergiss nicht, einige unter ihnen sind genauso wütend darüber, wie ein Großteil der Zauberwelt.

„Hermine, du darfst nicht vergessen, es gibt so viel über ihn, das du einfach nicht weißt", sagte er mit einer gefährlichen Stimme. „Es gibt auch vieles, was ich nicht über ihn weiß. Er hat darauf geachtet mich nicht direkt anzusehen, also konnte ich auch keine Legilimentik an ihm ausüben. Wenn er nicht freiwillig gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich ihn rausgeschmissen und mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt. Es ist einfach viel zu riskant, die in das Haus zu lassen, denen wir nicht vertrauen können. Und wir werden meine Anforderung benutzen, um zu bestimmen, wer vertrauenswürdig ist oder wer nicht, bevor auch nur irgendjemand einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzt."

Severus' Kopf und Herz waren schwer. „Hermine, ich habe dich aus zwei Gründen zu einer weiteren Geheimniswahrerin des Hauses gemacht: Es war nur vernünftig einen weiteren Geheimniswahrer zu haben, sollte mir etwas passieren und weil ich deinem Urteilsvermögen vertraue. Aber nach dem hier… da weiß ich nicht, ob ich es noch tun sollte. Ich möchte es und ich weiß, du hattest keine bösen Absichten, also werde ich es auch nicht ändern. Ich werde dir auch weiterhin vertrauen. Aber du musst verstehen… das kann nicht noch einmal passieren."

Hermine begann zu schwanken und lehnte sich, um nicht umzufallen, gegen die kalte Steinwand. Sie konnte mit seiner Wut, seinen Beleidigungen und Kommentaren und spöttischen, abschätzigen Bemerkungen umgehen. Aber das hier war Enttäuschung und sie erkannte, Enttäuschung von Severus war etwas, was sie nur schwer ertragen konnte.

„Hermine, du weißt, dass ich dich… was ich für dich empfinde. Es ist echt und ich werde nie in meinen Gefühlen schwanken. Aber ich muss sie" und er deutete wieder über seinen Kopf, „an die allererste Stelle setzen. Ich muss ihre Sicherheit an oberste Stelle setzen. Sollte diese Beziehung jemals mit ihnen in die Quere kommen, dann werde ich wählen müssen und ich werde mich für sie entscheiden."

Er trat auf sie zu und zog ihren zitternden Körper in seine Arme. „Bitte, bitte, zwinge mich niemals dazu, mich zu entscheiden." Er festigte seine Arme um sie und küsste ihren Kopf. „Versprich mir, mich niemals vor die Wahl zu stellen", flüsterte er gewürgt.

Sie nickte gegen seine Brust und wurde mit einem weiteren Kuss auf ihren Kopf belohnt.

„Tut mir leid", wisperte sie. „Ich wollte doch nur helfen."

„Ich weiß."

„Und… was ich über deine Eltern gesagt habe…"

Er atmete lange aus. Das war ein Teil seines Lebens, der sowohl wortwörtlich und auch im übertragenen Sinne längst begraben war. Er hatte seinen jährlichen Tag der Trauer zu Weihnachten und hatte sie ansonsten schön ordentlich in seinem Hinterkopf vergraben. Okklumentik war für Severus eine Lebensform. Er wusste keinen andere Art und Weise, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er konnte das jetzt nicht alles auspacken und er wollte es auch nicht.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Aber bitte hör auf darüber zu reden. Fürs Erste."

Sie wusste, was er ihr wirklich sagen wollte und so nickte sie einfach.

Für eine sehr lange Zeit standen sie einfach nur da, hielten sich gegenseitig, keiner in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Letztendlich war es Severus, der sich aus der Umarmung löste. Er musste brauen und sie unterrichten.

Er gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss und versicherte ihr, heute Abend, nachdem sie den Kindern vorgelesen hatte, würden sie etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen. Die Kinder bevorzugten noch immer sie, wenn es um das Vorlesen ging.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und starrte ihn an, als ob sie ihre Ehrlichkeit untermauern wollte. Als ob er je an ihnen gezweifelt hätte.

„Ich dich auch", sagte er. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer, die Worte laut auszusprechen. Er wusste nicht warum. Sie sagte es täglich und er liebte es zu hören – so sehr, dass er sie darum gebeten hatte, es jeden Tag zu sagen. Aber für ihn, es öfters als nötig Ausdruck zu verleihen… war etwas viel verlangt. Er hatte es ihr einmal gesagt. Sollte sich irgendwas ändern, würde er es sie wissen lassen.

Als sie aus den Keller hinauf zum Dachboden ging, überdachte Hermine noch einmal Severus' Warnung. Es war nicht unbedingt ein Ultimatum, welches er ihr da gegeben hatte. Sie wusste von dem Augenblick an, in dem sie in sein Leben zurückgekehrt war, dass die Kinder seine Priorität waren und immer, egal was, an erster Stelle standen und sie hatte nur in ihre Nähe gedurft, weil sie sich ihnen und ihrer Sicherheit und ihrem Wohlbefinden ähnlich verschrieben hatte.

Hermine erkannte, Severus' Prioritäten kamen denen eines alleinerziehenden Vaters gleich. Egal, wie sehr er auch von einer Frau fasziniert war, wenn sie nicht gut für seine Kinder war, dann musste sie gehen. Daran zu denken, dass Severus Snape solche Prioritäten hatte, war etwas seltsam, aber zur selben Zeit erfüllte es ihr Herz mit Wärme. Was für ein unglaublich komplexer Mann.

* * *

Als sie die zweite Etage erreichte, traf sie auf Harry, welcher gerade die Treppe hinunter ging. Nachdem Draco verschwunden war, war er zurück auf den Dachboden gegangen, aber als Hermine dann eine ganze Weile nicht aufgetaucht war, musste er es einfach untersuchen. Manche Dinge aus dem Auroren-Training verschwanden nie ganz.

„Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Harry ohne Umschweife.

„Gut", erwiderte Hermine mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde jetzt ihre zweite Standpauke für den Tag hören. „Er sagte, es sei ein Risiko gewesen, Malfoy hierher zu bringen und er hat mir ein paar Dinge an die Hand gegeben, über die ich vorher nicht nachgedacht hatte. Ich fühle mich jetzt etwas dumm, es überhaupt gemacht zu haben."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn hierher gebracht hast", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß, es war dumm, ich verstehe das jetzt."

„Warum?" Er sah sie suchend an. Harry mochte nach dem Krieg vielleicht zu dem Abbild der Vergebung geworden sein, aber etwas an Draco Malfoy ließ all seine Nerven durchbrennen. Selbst total am Boden und von der Welt vergessen, hatte er noch immer das Gefühl, dass Malfoy nichts Gutes im Schilde führte. Es war ungefähr so wie die Beziehung zwischen Severus und Neville – egal, wie viel Zeit auch verstrichen war, egal, wie sehr Neville sich auch bewiesen hatte, Severus würde ihn immer so wie den kleinen Erstklässler aus dem Unterricht behandeln.

Krieg mochte vielleicht alles ändern und doch blieben manche Dinge gleich.

„Ich… wegen unserem Motto, Harry. Was sagen wir immer?"

„Ohne Rücksicht auf die Sünden der Väter."

„Ganz genau. Ich habe ihn gesehen, Harry, so zerbrochen und ungepflegt und ich dachte… nun, es war impulsiv. Ich verstehe jetzt, dass ich es nicht hätte tun sollen und in Zukunft muss ich daran arbeiten, meine Impulse zu kontrollieren und ich weiß jetzt auch, dass ich nicht vorhersehen könnte, was er vielleicht getan hätte, wenn er von den Kindern wüsste oder sie gesehen hätte oder wie ihre Reaktionen auf ihn gewesen wären."

Es war ihr wahrhaftig nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Kinder und Malfoy vielleicht eine gemeinsame Geschichte hatten oder dass diese Geschichte nicht unbedingt positiv gewesen war. Es war so typisch von Severus sie erst verstehen zu lassen, wie wenig sie doch wirklich wusste.

„Aber es geht nicht nur darum, wer sein Vater war", hielt ihr Harry vor Augen. „Lucius Malfoy war ein widerwärtiges menschliches Wesen, welcher als ein gebrochener Mann gestorben ist, aber Draco Malfoy war auch nicht unbedingt ein Heiliger, Hermine. Er ist nicht wie sie." Seine Hand fuhr hinauf zu der Treppe, um auf die Kinder zu deuten.

„Aber das Ergebnis ist dasselbe."

„Er hatte es verdient!", rief Harry. „Du verlierst hier den Gesamtzusammenhang aus den Augen, Hermine. Draco Malfoy hatte sich dafür entschieden zu einem Todesser zu werden. Ja, er wurde von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen, aber er hätte sich auch weigern können. Sirius hatte es seinem Alter getan, er hatte lieber sein Zuhause verlassen als Voldemort seine Treue zu schwören und das hätte auch Malfoy tun können. Sie", er wedelte mit seiner Hand über seinen Kopf, „befanden sich nicht in solch einer Situation. Sie waren Kinder, kleine Kinder, Babys, die nichts mit der Entscheidung ihrer Eltern zutun hatten. Keiner von ihnen hat das Dunkle Mal angenommen. Keiner von ihnen hat sich dazu bereit erklärt zu morden. Keiner von ihnen hat andere Menschen gequält. Nicht jeder, der nach dem Krieg auf der Straße landete, war auch ein Opfer, Hermine. Einige von ihnen, wie Draco Malfoy, haben es verdient."

Sie seufzte. „Ist das nicht genau die Art von Denken, die zu allererst zum Krieg geführt hat – dass einige Leute es verdient hatten, ein weniger bedeutsames Leben als der Rest der Welt zu führen?"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe und das weißt du."

„Ich wollte nur…", seufzte sie erneut. „Ich habe einfach nur ständig das Gefühl, wir kämpfen immer wieder und wieder dieselben Schlachten. Was hat sich denn sonst noch seit dem Ende des Krieges verändert? Außer, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt ist? Slytherins und Gryffindors sind noch immer erbitterte Feinde. Pro-Reinblütler-Gesetze sind noch immer aktuell. Sozialhilfen sind so rar wie eh und je. Selbst meine Befreiung der Hauselfen hat die Dinge nur minimal verändert, das verstehe ich jetzt.

„Ich… ich schätze, ich habe, als ich Malfoy gesehen habe, einfach nur eine Chance gesehen, um etwas zu ändern. Dass die Prinzessin von Gryffindor den Streit mit dem Prinzen von Slytherin beilegen könnte. Wenn ich das geschafft hätte, dann wäre alles möglich, weißt du."

„Immer die Optimistin."

„Selbstverständlich. In dieser Welt etwas anderes zu sein, nach allem, was wir gesehen haben, wäre doch einfach nur vernichtend, oder etwa nicht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich teile für viele Dinge nicht deinen Idealismus, habe ich noch nie getan, aber ich verstehe den Anreiz."

„Der Retter der Zauberwelt ist nicht idealistisch?", fragte sie sarkastisch. Dann schnaubte sie.

„Nicht für alles, nein", sagte er und stieß sie leicht an.

Mit einem Seufzen führte Hermine sie beide die Treppen zum Dachboden hinauf.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Denkst du, es wird je einfacher werden?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Hast du das Gefühl, es ist das wert, alles von dem? Denk nur an all das, was wir seit dem Krieg gesehen und durchgemacht haben, ganz zu schweigen in den letzten neun Monaten. Verdammt, wir sind das Goldene Trio, aber seither haben sich unsere Wege getrennt. Wenn du gewusst hättest, was aus der Welt werden würde, dass all die Probleme und Vorurteile, gegen die wir kämpften, noch immer bestehen, hättest du es dennoch getan?"

„Absolut", sagte er, ohne zu zögern.

„Wie kannst du das nur sagen?"

„Wie kannst du nur solch eine Frage stellen?" Er blieb stehen und griff nach ihrem Arm, damit sie ebenfalls stehen blieb und ihn ansah. „Hermine, die Welt mag vielleicht nicht perfekt sein, aber jetzt haben wir zumindest die Möglichkeit es richtig zu machen. Hätten du und ich und Ron und Severus und Dumbledore und Neville und alle anderen nicht das getan, was wir tun mussten, dann hätten wir jetzt keine weitere Chance. Und eine Welt, in der wir nicht das tun, was wir können, ist keine Welt, über die ich nachdenken möchte. Ich werde nicht alles, was das Ministerium oder Hogwarts oder die Zauberwelt in den letzten Jahren getan haben, verteidigen, aber wenn ich es gewusst hätte, ja, ich würde es sofort wieder tun."

„Du hast recht, ich bin wirklich bescheuert."

„Ja, bist du", sagte Harry. „Was so seltsam ist, denn das wäre das letzte Wort, welches ich mit dir in Verbindung bringen würde. Was ist denn nur los mit dir?"

„Nichts", sagte sie. „Nichts."

Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war Severus so unglaublich ähnlich, dass sie beinahe lachen musste.

„Manchmal… da schlägt mich der Preis, der uns der Krieg gekostet hat, mitten ins Gesicht und da werde ich wohl philosophisch. Ich schätze, es war ziemlich naiv zu denken, wir würden am Ende eine utopische Existenz leben können."

„Noch sind wir nicht am Ende angekommen", antwortete Harry und nahm diesmal die Rolle des Optimisten ein. „Es ist erst der Anfang. Wir haben noch genug Zeit, um es diesmal richtig zu machen. Wir müssen nur einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen. Und ich denke, für das Jetzt sind unsere Kräfte am besten dafür geeignet eifrigen Schülern das Alphabet und die Mathematik beizubringen." Er lächelte sie an und nahm ihre Hand. „Einverstanden?"

Sie lächelte und nickte ihrem besten Freund zu. „Einverstanden."

* * *

_Worte der Autorin: Einige von euch haben gefragt, was mit Draco passiert ist. Hoffentlich seid ihr jetzt nicht enttäuscht. Und nein, wir haben ihn nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen._

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Hermine entdeckt ein weiteres Geheimnis aus Severus' Vergangenheit._


	21. Kunst kopiert Leben

***~* Kunst kopiert Leben *~***

Clara mochte ihr Geschenk. Nein, sie liebte ihr Geschenk. Das war zumindest der Eindruck den Leopold hatte, als sie ihn auf Bahnsteig 9 ¾ erblickte und auf ihn zu rannte, nur um ihm um den Hals zu fallen. Sie drückte ihn und plapperte, wie brillant sein Geschenk war und ihr Bruder meinte, es sei eine Fälschung, da Snape tot war, aber sie wusste es besser.

Sie vertraute ihm. Sie glaubte an ihn.

Er konnte Hermine nicht im hinteren Bereich der Plattform stehen sehen; eine Hand bedeckte ihren Mund, um ein Lächeln zu verstecken, welches sie nicht unterdrücken konnte. Es war wirklich süß. Leopold hatte sich über Details seiner „besonderen Freundin" ausgeschwiegen, also wusste sie nicht, was genau sie erwarten würde. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte sie erwartet, ihre Beziehung wäre wie die von Severus und Lily, eine beidseitige Freundschaft, aber mit einer Seite, die hoffnungslos liebestrunken war und die andere nicht und somit all die Macht in dieser Beziehung besaß. Leopold und das kleine Mädchen auf der anderen Seite schienen in gleichen Maßen von dem jeweils anderen betört zu sein. Es war eine Beziehung mit zwei gleichen Partnern. Glücklicher Junge.

Hermine versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, in welchem Alter sie begonnen hatte sich für Jungs zu interessieren. Hatte sie bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr für Ron geschwärmt? Sie wusste, Ginny war bereits vor ihrem ersten Jahr in Harry vernarrt gewesen, und das gerade mal mit zehn Jahren und jetzt, fünfzehn Jahre später waren sie verheiratet und vollkommen verrückt nach einander.

Sie wartete, während Leopold den Zug betrat (er bestand darauf seine Truhe selbst einzuladen) und suchte sich ein Abteil zusammen mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen. Sie winkte beide aus den Fenstern, aber Leopold hatte nur Augen für seine Freundin, welche ihre Familie anstrahlte. Hermine winkte dennoch zurück.

Laut Neville hatte sich Leopold letztes Jahr recht gut geschlagen. Sie hoffte, das nächste Semester würde ähnlich verlaufen. Mit seiner Neigung zum Lernen, einer echten Freundin an seiner Seite und dem Gryffindor-Emblem auf seiner Brust, könnte Leopold vielleicht sogar die Katastrophe vermeiden.

Vielleicht.

* * *

Hermine wusste, sollte sie eine Szene daraus machen ihm sein Geschenk zu überreichen oder überhaupt seinen Geburtstag zu erwähnen, würde Severus es nicht akzeptieren. Er wollte nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen, wenn es um sein privates Leben ging, noch nicht einmal bis zu einem gewissen Grade, wenn sie beide alleine waren. Daher befand sie sich mit sich selbst in Zwietracht, ob sie einfach das Geschenk auf seinem Kissen liegen lassen sollte, wo er es dann nach Belieben annehmen könnte oder ob sie es ihm persönlich überreichen sollte.

Sie entschied sich, es ihm persönlich zu überreichen. An seinem Geburtstag verlor sie nicht ein Wort. Sie hatte sogar Harry und Luna gesagt, sie sollten es nicht erwähnen und am aller wichtigsten, keiner der Kinder durfte es erfahren.

Sie hatte jedoch versäumt, Neville vorzuwarnen.

„Severus", rief er fröhlich, als er an diesem Nachmittag durch den Kamin kam. „Herzlichen Glück-"

„Longbottom!", tobte Severus aufgebracht. Er flog praktisch auf seine Füße und traf ihn mit einem Zunge-Fessel-Zauber.

Nachdem Longbottom geschlagen seine Hände in die Luft hob, löste Severus den Fluch auf und starrte ihn unheilvoll an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen weiteren Blick zu riskieren, stürmte Longbottom die Treppe hinauf.

Severus hatte sie die erste Hälfte des Tages über misstrauisch beobachtet und entschied dann, hätte sie etwas unternehmen wollen, dann hätte sie es längst getan, also entspannte er sich sichtlich.

Severus wurde dieses Jahr fünfundvierzig. Nicht sonderlich alt, sowohl nach dem Zauber- oder Muggelstandart und er hatte in seinem Leben bereits so viel durchgestanden, wie ein Mann doppelten Alters, aber dennoch wollte er diesen Tag nicht anerkennen. Er war fünfundvierzig, kümmerte sich um fünfzehn Kinder und lebte mit einer Frau zusammen, die beinahe zwanzig Jahre jünger war. Er war ein ehemaliger Todesser, Spion, Professor und, oh ja, ehemaliger Schulleiter.

Ziemlich viele „ehemalige", wenn er darüber nachdachte.

Hermine war jung genug, um noch einige Dinge zu erreichen, wenn sie es denn wollte. Er war alt genug, um diese Dinge bereites hinter sich gelassen zu haben, Dinge, an die er sich bereits gewöhnt hatte. Beide seiner Eltern starben im Alter von zweiundvierzig Jahren. Damals kamen sie ihm so alt vor und jetzt erkannte er, von diesem Blickwinkel aus, waren sie wirklich noch ziemlich jung gewesen.

Alles in allem konnte er das Gefühl, ein Mann mittleren Alters zu sein, nicht abschütteln.

Als er am Abend, nach einem langen Tag des Brauens von medizinischen Tränken, einem Gespräch mit Longbottom über Mr. Clairemonts Fortschritt und mit Lovegood über die Therapiestunden, da eines der Kinder eine Panikattacke erlitten hatte (das Heulen einer Eule hatte sie ausgelöst, weil eine Eule ihm die Nachricht über den Tod seiner Eltern in der Finalen Schlacht überbracht hatte), er Potter aus dem Weg gegangen war, zurück in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer ging (wann war es zu „ihr gemeinsames" Zimmer geworden? Er musste sich eingestehen, er mochte den Gedanken), war er bereit sich auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen und einfach nur zu schlafen. Es war genau wie jeder andere Tag gewesen. Perfekt.

Er hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, als er Hermine auf seiner Seite des Bettes sitzen sah und ein kleines, grün eingepacktes Geschenk in ihren Händen hielt. Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete ihre Lippen, so als ob sie ihn herausforderte, ihre Tat, ihm ein Geschenk gekauft zu haben, zu verübeln. Er wollte es jedoch wirklich. Kein Slytherin akzeptierte einfach so ein Geschenk, niemals. Sie müssten es zuerst ablehnen, misstrauisch wirken, sich so verhalten, als ob es unter ihrer Würde stehen würde das Geschenk anzunehmen und erst nach dem der Schenker sie angefleht hätte, hätten sie das Geschenk letztendlich akzeptiert. Andernfalls hätte der Schenker eine viel zu große Macht über den Beschenkten. Ernsthaft, es war wirklich ganz einfach.

Severus jedoch hatte kein Verlangen mit Hermine dieses Spiel zu spielen. Sie sah zugleich erwartungsvoll, wie auch verlegen aus. Schweigend hielt sie ihm das Geschenk entgegen. Also wirklich, es wäre wahrlich unhöflich von ihm, es nicht anzunehmen. Wie enttäuscht sie wäre, wenn er es ausschlagen würde. Außerdem war es reine Zeitverschwendung dieses Spiel mit einer Gryffindor zu spielen. Sie konnten einfach nicht anders, als den Beschenkten anzubetteln und wären andererseits beleidigt.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und nahm das Geschenk entgegen, lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie leicht. „Danke", flüsterte er.

„Alles Gute", wisperte sie, aus Angst, sollte sie es in normaler Lautstärke aussprechen, würde er das Geschenk ablehnen. Was er vermutlich auch getan hätte.

Vorsichtig packte er das Geschenk aus, um ein kleines Lederbuch zu offenbaren. Weder stand irgendwas auf dem Buchdeckel noch dem Buchrücken geschrieben, also öffnete er es und sah nichts weiter als leere Seiten.

„Es ist ein Skizzenbuch", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge. „Du hast erwähnt, dass du mal gezeichnet hast, also… bitte schön. Es ist verzaubert, damit nur du sehen kannst, was du gezeichnet hast und es wird dir dabei helfen, deine Technik zu verbessern, indem es deine Hand aufgrund dessen, was du bereits gelernt hast, führt. Selbstverständlich kannst du jederzeit mit einem schnellen _Finite_ den Zauber aufheben, aber, nun, das ist es eben."

Hermine hielt die Luft an, als er sein Geschenk betrachtete. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, ihm etwas zu schenken, was er auch vor all den Jahren von Lily bekommen hatte. Es war nicht so, als ob sie eifersüchtig auf diese Frau war oder das Gefühl hatte, sich ihr gegenüber beweisen zu müssen. Sie dachte eher, dass jemand, der so zugeknöpft wie Severus war (sowohl wörtlich, als auch im übertragenen Sinne) von einem kreativen Ventil profitieren könnte. Ein Klavier stand hier im Keller, aber wann er spielte oder spielen konnte, würde sie vermutlich nie erfahren. Er hatte wirklich kaum Zeit. Das war ein Zeitvertreib, den er überall mit hinnehmen und ausleben konnte, aber vor allem, blieb es privat.

Hoffentlich würde er das so sehen und nicht als einen vergeblichen Versuch, sich selbst mit Lily Evans -Potter zu vergleichen.

„Danke", wiederholter er, diesmal noch leiser. Er versuchte ihr zu zeigen, dass er es wirklich mochte. Zeichnen war seit Jahren eine geheime Leidenschaft von ihm gewesen. Dadurch hatte er gelernt, wie sorgfältig er diejenigen um sich herum prüfen und beobachten konnte, ihre verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücke und ihre Körpersprache verstehen, um Motivationen und Gedanken und Gefühle zu erkennen. Er hatte dadurch gelernt, zu beobachten ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Daher war das Zeichnen sein bestes Training für seine Rolle als Spion gewesen. Aber am wichtigsten war, er konnte sich entspannen, seine Gedanken sortieren, seine Erinnerungen festigen. Es war ein wirklich aufmerksames Geschenk. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Hermine das auch verstand, fügte er hinzu: „Ich mag es wirklich sehr."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Er war niemand, der falsche Komplimente zollte oder Gefühle beruhigte, also, wenn er sagte, er mochte etwas, dann mochte er es auch. Sie küsste ihn wieder und er schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mehr Zeit, es auch öfters zu benutzen", beschwerte er sich.

„Die hast du", hielt sie ihm vor Augen. „Du hast mich und Harry und Luna und Neville die ganze Zeit hier. Wir kümmern uns um alles. Wenn du Hilfe bei den Zaubertränken brauchst, frag mich, ich kann den Großteil von ihnen brauen, wenn nicht sogar alle. Harry kann einen Teil von dem verwaltungstechnischen Zeug übernehmen – und jetzt verdreh nicht deine Augen, er kann es wirklich. Wenn du noch bei etwas Hilfe brauchst, dann sag es uns. Das ist doch der Grund, warum wir eigentlich alle hergekommen sind, deshalb haben wir uns in dein Leben bugsiert und darauf bestanden, dass hier mit dir gemeinsam aufzubauen."

Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Nicken, aber nicht mehr. Er wusste, er könnte ihr von einigen Dingen die Verantwortung übertragen, aber er wollte es nicht.

„Das ist wirklich sehr aufmerksam von dir", sagte er. Behutsam legte er das Skizzenbuch auf dem Nachttisch ab und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Normalerweise mag ich es nicht, wenn man auf meinen Geburtstag aufmerksam macht, aber noch nie wurde es auf eine so dezente und persönliche Art und Weise gemacht. Ich hätte mir nichts Besseres wünschen können. Also, noch einmal, danke."

„Was, denkst du, wirst du zeichnen?", fragte sie.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was auch immer ich sehe, was auch immer mich inspiriert, was auch immer mir gerade durch den Kopf geht. Ich schätze, daher wirst du sicherlich ziemlich häufig vertreten sein, da du alle drei Kriterien erfüllst."

„Du willst mich malen?"

„Mm hm", murmelte er, als er sie hinunter auf das Bett drückte und begann mit dem dünnen Träger ihres Unterhemdes zu spielen. „Der weibliche Körper ist ein Kunstwerk und welche bessere Möglichkeit gibt es denn die Perfektion aufzuzeichnen, wenn ich sie sehe?"

Sie schnaubte. „Mein Körper ist wohl kaum perfekt. Severus, ich habe eine Narbe quer über meine Brust, eine weitere auf meinem Hals, etwas zu viel Gewicht um die Mitte herum und meine Hüften waren schon immer etwas zu groß gewesen. Meine Brüste sind zu klein und uneben-"

Er unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss. „Hör auf damit. Du bist wunderschön. Das habe ich schon immer gedacht."

„Immer?"

„Also nicht als du noch eine Schülerin warst, da wäre so etwas vollkommen unangebracht gewesen. Ich habe mir nie erlaubt so von einer meiner Schülerinnen zu denken. Aber", sagte er, „in manchen meiner schwächeren Momenten, habe ich mir einen Blick gegönnt und ich mochte, was ich dort gesehen habe."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

„In meinem vierten Jahr schienst du das nicht zu denken."

„Was ist in deinem vierten Jahr…?", doch er verstummte, als er sich an einen Fluch und Gelächter und lange Zähne und seine eigenen Worte erinnerte: _‚Ich sehe keinen Unterschied.'_

Das konnte sie doch nicht noch nach zehn Jahren beschäftigen?

„Hermine", flüsterte er und zog sie noch weiter in seine Arme. „Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Ich bin blöd", sagte sie. „Es ist schon lange her, ich war noch ein Kind, ich hatte große Zähne und damals waren wir beide noch andere Menschen."

„Ja, aber ich hätte es nicht zu dir sagen sollen, nicht als Mensch und schon gar nicht als dein Lehrer."

„Danke", sagte sie. „Also hast du gemocht, was du gesehen hast, hm?"

Er lächelte. „Auf dem Weihnachtsball, als du mit diesem bulgarischen Dummkopf getanzt hast, waren die Blicke eines jeden Mannes in diesem Raum auf dich gerichtet gewesen und nicht nur, weil du an seiner Seite gestanden hast. Auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier, als du in diesem roséfarbenen Kleid durch den Raum stolziert bist, so als ob du keine Ahnung hättest, wie schön du ausgesehen hast." Sie errötete. „Aber wie ich bereits sagte, habe ich mir nur einen sehr flüchtigen Blick gegönnt. Nicht nur befand ich mich in einer unglaublich kostbaren Situation, als dein Lehrer wäre es sittenwidrig von mir gewesen, dich als etwas anderes als meine Schülerin zu betrachten."

„Aber du hast einen Blick riskiert?"

„Nun… ich bin auch nur ein Mann", antwortete er verlegen.

Hermine benetzte ihre Lippen. „Ja, das habe ich bemerkt", sagte sie, fuhr mit ihrem Blick abschätzend über seinen Körper und blieb auf seiner Männlichkeit hängen. „Und heute ist noch immer dein Geburtstag."

Das Skizzenbuch lag für den Rest der Nacht unberührt auf dem Nachttisch.

* * *

Luna hatte mit Hilfe ihrer „Spieletherapie" bereits sehr gute Fortschritte bei den Kindern erzielt – Kunsttherapie, Zeit zum Spielen und andere Dinge, damit sich die Kinder in Bezug auf ihre Familien öffneten und begannen sich mit sich gegenseitig zu beschäftigen. Sie fühlten sich relativ wohl, wenn sie unter sich waren oder in der Nähe von den Erwachsenen, die sie täglich sahen. Aber wenn sie einmal in Hogwarts waren, dann würden sich die Dinge ändern. Leopold war ein unglaublicher Fall – bisher hatte er in seinem ersten Jahr nicht ein Disziplinarverfahren erhalten, kein Bericht, in dem er schikaniert wurde oder irgendwelche großartigen medizinischen Einträge und keine Verhexungen, die die üblichen Streitereien zwischen den Schülern in Hogwarts überschritten. Was auch immer es war, sein Haus oder sein neuer Name oder reines, dummes Glück, Luna wusste, bei den anderen konnte sie nicht dermaßen optimistisch sein. Deshalb musste sie ihre Therapiestunden umstellen.

Anfang Februar stellte sie ihre Idee Severus vor.

„Kognitive Verhaltenstherapie?", fragte er

Sie nickte. „Im Grunde bedeutet es, sie darin zu trainieren sich selbst zu beruhigen, wenn ein Trauma bei ihnen ausgelöst wird. Bei manchen ist es die Abgeschiedenheit, bei anderen die Dunkelheit, aber bei vielen sind es Menschenmengen oder fremde Personen."

Er nickte. „Und was würde das beinhalten?"

„Nun", begann sie zögernd, „es würde beinhalten, dass sie noch einmal ihr Trauma durchleben, sich auf die Reaktion, die es verursacht, konzentrieren und sie dann darin trainiert werden, immer wieder ein bisschen, um ihre Reaktion auf das traumatische Erlebnis zu verändern. Sollten dann irgendwelche Trauma ausgelöst werden, werden sie durch das Training damit umgehen können."

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg? Selbst nur einen Teil davon noch einmal zu durchleben, wäre selbst für einen erwachsenen Menschen unglaublich heftig, das von traumatisierten Kindern zu verlangen…" Er schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Ich denke, das könnte vielleicht zu viel sein."

„Severus", sagte sie mit ihrer verträumten, fröhlichen Stimme, die ihn jedes Mal nervös machte. „In welches Haus werden die meisten Ihrer Kinder sortiert?"

„Sie sind nicht _meine_ Kinder, Miss Lovegood, und Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass alle, bis auf Mr. Clairemont, nach Slytherin sortiert worden sind."

„Und wo befindet sich der Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin?", fragte sie auf eine Art, von der Severus vermutete, dass es beinahe herablassend klingen sollte.

„In den Kerkern."

„Und wo lebten sie, bevor sie hier her gekommen sind?"

„Den Kellerräumen des Waisenhauses." Verständnis zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Sie glauben, einer der Gründe, warum die Kinder in Hogwarts bisher immer solche Probleme hatten, war, weil sie im Kerker wohnten."

„In einem Zimmer mit anderen Kindern, im Untergrund, mit keinem Erwachsenen in der Nähe", beendete sie für ihn den Satz. „Ich persönlich habe nur einmal den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins besucht und fand es ziemlich düster und wenn ich eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung von einem fensterlosen Raum im Untergrund hätte, dann hätte ich auch Schwierigkeiten dort zu leben."

Severus wollte sie fragen, bei welcher Gelegenheit sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin gekommen war (es musste während seiner Zeit als Hauslehrer gewesen sein), aber hielt sich dann zurück, als er erkannte, dass er es gar nicht wissen wollte. Stattdessen wog er alle Optionen ab, Lunas Punkte waren alle gut, aber dennoch war es recht viel von ihnen verlangt.

„Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Als Zauberer und Hexen stehen uns einige Methoden zur Verfügung, mit denen wir Erinnerungen noch einmal durchleben können", verdeutlichte Luna.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihre Gehirne sind in diesem Alter noch zu unterentwickelt, um Erinnerungen zu selektieren und in ein Denkarium abzulegen und Legilimentik steht nicht zur Debatte."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich weigere mich, es an ihnen anzuwenden. Sie müssen mir vertrauen können und das werden sie niemals, wenn sie wissen, ich könnte jeder Zeit in ihren Kopf eindringen und sie dazu bringen ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen noch einmal zu durchleben."

„Ja, das sollte berücksichtigt werden", stimmte Luna zu. „Ist jemand genauso begabt in Legilimentik wie Sie, um Ihnen vielleicht zu helfen?"

Ein Kopfschütteln. „Nicht nach meinem Standard und offen gesagt, irgendwer, der nicht mindestens ein Meister in dieser Kunst ist, stellt für ihre jungen Gehirne eine potentielle Gefahr dar."

„Selbst für so etwas Einfaches, wie Erinnerungen zu entfernen?"

Er seufzte. „Hermine hat etwas Erfahrung mit Erinnerungszaubern, aber ich denke, ihre Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten sind für das hier nicht ausreichend."

„Es gibt einige Muggel-Methoden, um Erinnerungen zurückzuholen, die ich versuchen könnte", bot Luna an. „Sie würden ihre Erinnerungen nicht auf die Art durchleben, wie es bei uns der Fall wäre, aber sie könnten sich zumindest erinnern. Hypnose wäre vielleicht ein guter Anfang. Das heißt, Muggel-Hypnose. Vielleicht könnte man in der Zukunft ein paar Zaubertränke hinzufügen, um ihre Erinnerungen zu schärfen, aber das wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Und später dann vielleicht, wenn sie für eine intensivere Arbeit bereit sind, könnte man in Betracht ziehen, die Erinnerungen mit magischer Hilfe noch einmal zu durchleben."

„Das wäre durchaus zu überlegen", sagte Severus. „So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt irgendein Lob auszusprechen, wäre es dennoch ein Versäumnis, wenn ich Ihnen nicht sage, dass Ihre Methoden, so unorthodox sie vielleicht auch sein mögen, geholfen haben. Sie haben… einen langen Weg hinter sich gebracht, Luna."

„Gern geschehen."

Sie stand auf, um zu gehen.

„Luna", rief Severus ihr nach, als sie die Tür erreicht hatte. „Denken Sie, sie werden es jemals überwinden?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Komplett? Nein. Aber ich glaube, sie können lernen damit zu leben, bis es sie nicht mehr kontrolliert. Ich glaube, irgendwann könnten sie lernen ihre Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu kontrollieren."

„Könnten?"

„Könnten. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es werden. Das hängt von einigen Faktoren ab."

„Ich akzeptiere nichts Geringeres als Perfektion, Luna."

„Ich weiß, auch ich bin mal Ihre Schülerin gewesen. Aber vielleicht müssen Sie lernen ‚das Beste, was Sie tun können' zu akzeptieren", sagte sie und wiederholte somit unwissend die Worte, die Poppy vor Monaten zu ihm gesagt hatte.

* * *

Mit leichter Verlegenheit entschied Severus seinen Nutzen aus Hermines Zauber auf dem Skizzenbuch zu ziehen, um seine Technik weiter zu verbessern. Es war mindestens zehn Jahre her seit er sich das letzte Mal mit einem leeren Blatt Papier hingesetzt hatte, um nichts anderes zu tun, als zu zeichnen. Viel zu lange her. Es war seine Mutter, die ihm dazu ermutigt hatte. _„Habibi"_, hatte sie gesagt, _„du hast die Hände eines Künstlers. Benutze sie weise."_

Er ging hinunter in den Keller, um Bücher mit all seinen Zeichnungen, die er während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts und danach angefertigt hatte, herauszuholen. Er hatte sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr angesehen. Es würde ihm beim Üben helfen (und sich somit selbst den Zauber abgewöhnen) sich noch einmal seinen Stil anzusehen, um vielleicht die nötigen Muskeln wieder zu reaktivieren.

Sein Stil war präzise, genau wie er selbst. Die Personen waren nicht stilistisch gezeichnet, sondern ziemlich realistisch. Er hatte immer nur Kohle benutzt, um die Personen in schwarz-weiß mit einigen Grauschattierungen zu zeichnen. Er überlegte, dass auch dies wohl sowohl sein Leben als auch seine Persönlichkeit darstellte.

Es war bereits später Abend. Die Kinder schliefen bereits seit Stunden, Luna schlief (nach Severus' Wissen) alleine in ihrem Bett und Hermine lag, eingewickelt in ihrer Bettdecke, schlafend im Bett.

Severus schlich zurück in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich in den Ohrensessel am Fuße ihres Bettes. Von hier aus hatte er eine gute Sicht auf Hermine – wie sie dort auf ihren Bauch lag, die Arme unter dem Kissen und ihrem Kopf vergraben, ihr Haar fiel wild über ihre Schultern und auf ihren entblößten Rücken. Die Laken lagen nur lose auf ihren Hüften, sie war absolut atemberaubend.

Wie jeder gute Slytherin würde Severus sich und seine Arbeit nicht öffentlich darstellen, bis sie perfekt war. Hermine musste nicht wissen, dass sie bereits für ihn posierte. Es war Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal ein lebendiges, weibliches, nacktes Model hatte – er würde sich diesen Vorteil nicht entgehen lassen.

Eine Zauberstabbewegung später und das Zimmer war in sanften Kerzenschein und dem Flackern des Kaminfeuers getaucht. Es befand sich immer ein gedämpftes Licht im Zimmer (Hermine konnte noch immer nicht in absoluter Dunkelheit schlafen), aber er brauchte etwas mehr, um zu arbeiten. Er bezweifelte, dass dies sie aufwecken würde. Er zauberte einen Kohlestift herbei legte einen Schweigezauber darauf, damit das Kratzen auf dem Papier nicht zu hören war, dann atmete er einmal tief durch und begann zu zeichnen.

* * *

Hermine hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was sich in dem Buch befand, als sie es öffnete. Offen gesagt, sie war überrascht, dass er es nicht im Keller versteckt hielt, beschützt vor irgendwelchen Eindringlingen. Als sie einmal hineingesehen hatte, da wusste sie, sie sollte ihren Blick abwenden, aber die Neugierde packte sie und sie konnte nicht anders, als die Seiten zu durchblättern.

Sie erkannte sofort, dass es sich um eines seiner älteren Bücher handelte. Offensichtlich vor einer ziemlich langen Zeit; die Daten in der unteren Ecke (neben den Initialen „SS") stammten alle aus den Jahren 1976 bis 1977. Das wäre dann also Severus' sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen.

Hermine wusste nicht sonderlich viel über Severus' sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts, außer von seinen Triaden gegen James Potter und dem Wenigen, was Harry über Severus' und Lilys Freundschaft wusste. Laut Harry hatten James und Sirius Severus bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Hogwarts Express als ihr Ziel auserkoren und seit jeher waren sie erbitterte Feinde geblieben. Noch vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts war er mit Lily Evans Potter befreundet gewesen und diese Freundschaft hielt bis zum Ende ihres fünften Jahres. Zu Beginn seines fünften Jahres wurde er von einem verwandelten Remus angegriffen. Seine Eltern wurden im Sommer zwischen seinem sechsten und siebten Jahr umgebracht und kurz nachdem er Hogwarts absolviert hatte, hatte er das Dunkle Mal angenommen. Er war nur ein widerwilliges Mitglied im Slug-Klub gewesen und während seines siebten Jahres hatte er die Position als Jäger im Slytherin-Team eingenommen. Dennoch herrschte noch immer massiver Informationsmangel, was sein sechstes Jahr betraf.

Die Bilder waren einfach und realistisch gezeichnet. Die Personen selbst stellten den Mittelpunkt dar. Es war kaum, wenn überhaupt, irgendein Hintergrund zu sehen, es sei denn, er war ein Teil der Handlung in den Bildern. Sie waren verzaubert, die Zeichnungen wurden lebendig und die Personen darin bewegten sich wie in den Zeichentrickserien, die Hermine immer als Kind gesehen hatte. Es waren keine Zauberporträts, also konnte sie nicht mit ihnen reden oder irgendwie mit ihnen interagieren. Die kleinen Figuren wiederholten einfach nur immer wieder ihre Bewegungen. Sie hätte vielleicht erst gedacht, dadurch würden die Zeichnungen nur billig wirken, aber irgendwie wurden sie dadurch verzaubert. Es gab dieser bereits realistischen Zeichnungen ein Herz, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie es anders beschreiben sollte, als sich ihre Gesichtsausdrücke und Körpersprachen immer wieder veränderten.

Sie wusste, Severus war überaus begabt darin, einfach nur zu beobachten und diese Begabung hatte zu seinem Talent beigetragen, aber in Anbetracht seiner Arbeit, lernte sie es ganz neu zu schätzen. Die kleinen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegen, die vielleicht nur den Gedanken von Verlangen oder Angst verrieten. Die subtilen Gesichtsregungen, die sich jeder Zeit wieder veränderten. Wie konnte so wenig nur so viel vermitteln?

Auf der ersten Seite saß eine Frau mit langen Haaren, einem dünnen Gesicht und großen, mandelförmigen Augen lesend unter einen Baum; Blätter fielen immer wieder in ihr Haar und sie würde sie jedes Mal genervt abstreifen. Auf der nächsten Seite lag dieselbe Frau auf etwas, was wie Gras aussah. Ihr Haar lag wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf, ihr Rock war etwas hochgerutscht, als sie lässig, mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft schwang, um zuerst Vögel (da musste Hermine ein Lächeln unterdrücken), dann Fledermäuse, dann Fische zu zaubern.

Diese Frau, wer auch immer sie war, schien in jeder Zeichnung abgebildet zu sein. Manchmal tanzte sie auf der Stelle. Auf anderen Seiten drehte sie sich spielerisch von dem Blatt, warf einen verführerischen Blick über ihre Schulter, während sie mit dem Künstler flirtete. Dann war sie schlafend zu sehen, ihre Hogwarts-Krawatte hatte sie um ihre zusammengebundenen Haare gewickelt, ihre Kleidung war zerknittert, während sie auf ein paar Kissen auf dem Steinboden lag.

Was Hermine auf den letzten Seiten sah, überraschte sie.

Da war dieselbe Frau… nackt… in einem Bett, die Laken waren zerwühlt und sie beobachtete Hermine mit einem müden Lächeln. Ihr Blick wirkte… befriedigt? Auf der nächsten Zeichnung lag sie auf ihrer Seite in Blickrichtung des Blattes, ihr wildes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern, die Arme hatte sie über ihrer Brust verschränkt und warf dem Zeichner einen „einladenden" Blick zu. Die Serie setzte sich fort: sie lag vollkommen nackt und entblößt auf ihrem Rücken mit ihren Armen über den Kopf geworfen; sie lachte, während sie versuchte ihre privaten Bereiche mit ihren Händen zu verdecken; sie schlief leicht, aber schielte hinüber zum Künstler.

Wer auch immer sie war, das war offenbar ihre einzige Verabredung gewesen. Alle Bilder trugen dasselbe Datum. Plötzlich hörte die Serie auf und nur noch ein Bild blieb übrig. Dasselbe Mädchen, diesmal komplett bekleidet, wie sie über ihren Schreibtisch gebeugt saß und mit einer alten Feder etwas auf ein Stück Pergament schrieb. Als sie ihre Worte mit einer großen Geste beendet hatte, hielt sie das Pergament hoch und warf dem Künstler einen Kuss zu.

_Alles Liebe, _

_Lily_

Vielleicht wurden die Szenen alle aus seiner Erinnerung oder aus Severus' Vorstellung gezeichnet. Aber sie sahen alle viel zu realistisch aus. Hermine war keine Künstlerin und war nicht sonderlich geübt darin, Kunst zu studieren, aber sie wusste, was ihr Bauch ihr sagte und ihr Bauch sagte ihr, dass diese Frau, Lily Evans Potter, für jedes Bild in diesem Buch Modell gestanden hatte.

Jedes einzelne Bild.

Sie wusste, er hatte Lily geliebt. Er hatte es ihr selbst einige Male erzählt. Sein Patronus hatte sich wegen ihr verändert und bis heute ist dieser Patronus geblieben. Er hatte für sie gekämpft und war aufgrund seiner Liebe zu ihr im Krieg beinahe gestorben. So sehr Hermine auch all dies gewusst, damit auch ihren Frieden geschlossen, all die Schönheit in seinem Verhalten erkannt hatte, hatte sie niemals vermutet, dass die beiden auch ihren Gefühlen gefolgt waren. Sie waren in einer Beziehung gewesen… und hatten auch den letzten Akt ihrer Gefühle vollzogen.

Es war ganz sicher ein Rätsel. Entweder hatte Severus eine sehr aktive und klare Vorstellungskraft (und Hermine wusste aus Erfahrung, dies könnte durchaus stimmen) oder die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Lily war weitaus intimer, als jeder gewusst hatte oder gewillt war, zuzugeben.

* * *

Es würde ein Risiko sein, ihn danach zu fragen, da war sich Hermine ganz sicher. Das würde bedeuten, sie musste zugeben sich sein Buch angesehen zu haben, dass der Geist von Lily Evans-Potter noch immer gegenwärtig in ihrer Beziehung war und mit aller Sicherheit würde dies eine wirklich unangenehme Unterhaltung werden.

Hermine kämpfte eine Zeitlang mit ihrer Entscheidung, bevor sie alle Zweifel beseitigt hatte.

Als sie endlich all ihren Mut zusammengenommen hatte, brachte Hermine es direkt auf den Punkt.

„Was ist wirklich zwischen dir und Lily Potter vorgefallen?"

* * *

_Oh, Hermine, frag nicht, wenn du die Antwort nicht wissen möchtest!_

_"Habibi" ist arabisch für "mein Schatz" und ist eine Verniedlichung, die oftmals von Eltern benutzt wird. _

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Gelöschte Szenen aus Die Geschichte des Prinzen und Hermine lässt ebenfalls eine Bombe platzen. Theorien? Vermutungen? Ein kleiner Hinweis: NICHT schwanger._


	22. Severus und Lily

***~* Severus und Lily *~***

_„Was ist wirklich zwischen dir und Lily Potter vorgefallen?"_

Wie in aller Welt sollte Severus darauf nur antworten?

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fiel ihm keine bissige Bemerkung ein. Also entschied er sich für Schweigen und hoffte, Hermine würde noch darauf eingehen, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Eine positive Begleiterscheinung war, er konnte sich etwas Zeit kaufen, um sich zu überlegen, wie er sich vor dieser Unterhaltung drücken konnte. Wenn er sich bei einer Sache sicher war, dann, dass sie sicherlich nicht gut enden würde.

Severus würde so lange schweigen, wie es nötig war. Er war ein sehr geduldiger Mann. Wenn es nötig wäre, dann würde er auch tagelang schweigen. Alles, um den Streit, von dem er wusste, dass er folgen würde, zu vermeiden.

Seine Geduld zahlte sich schließlich aus, als Hermine einmal tief durchatmete, seine Hand nahm und ihn zur Bettkante führte. Sie setzten sich, ihre Gesichter zugewandt, jeweils einer ihrer Füße stand auf dem Boden.

„Ich weiß", begann sie zögernd, „ich weiß, ich habe vermutlich nicht das Recht, dich danach zu fragen. Das ist deine Vergangenheit und es sollte mich auch wirklich nicht kümmern. Jedoch, und jetzt werde bitte nicht sauer, habe ich das hier gesehen…" Sie zog sein Skizzenbuch hervor, „… und ich muss es einfach wissen. Es tut mir leid, Severus, ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln, aber ihr Sohn ist mein bester Freund und all das hier deutet auf eine ganz andere Beziehung zwischen dir und seiner Mutter hin, als du Harry hast glauben lassen."

Er wusste, er sollte wütend auf sie sein. Wie konnte er nur so nachlässig gewesen sein und es irgendwo offen liegen gelassen haben, anstatt es begraben und geschützt im Keller versteckt zu halten, den noch nicht einmal sie ohne seine Erlaubnis betreten konnte? Er hatte es in seinem – ihrem – Schlafzimmer liegen gelassen… das war praktisch eine Einladung für sie gewesen, es sich auch anzusehen.

Vielleicht, unbewusst, war es das ja auch gewesen. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er mit sich selbst Frieden geschlossen, zumindest was sein Liebesleben betraf. Der Schatten von Lily Evans (Potter) war so einnehmend gewesen, dass er alles und jeden ausgeschlossen hatte. Jetzt, wo sie verschwunden und seine Verpflichtung ihrem Sohn gegenüber erfüllt war, da hatte sich alles… verschoben und es erlaubte ihm auch andere Möglichkeiten wahrzunehmen. Wie die Frau in seinem Bett, die ihn jetzt mit diesem besorgten Blick betrachtete.

Er sollte wütend auf sie sein. Er sollte sie wegen ihres Herumschnüffelns zur Rede stellen und von ihr verlangen, dass sie ihm sagte, was sie noch vor ihm verbarg und dann sollte er seinen Zorn, für den er so berühmt war, walten lassen. Doch jetzt saß er hier und wünschte sich, keines dieser Dinge zu tun. Er war, schon damals und würde auch immer äußerst beschützend sein, was seine Privatsphäre anging. Das würde sich niemals ändern. Aber… nun, er entschied, dass er es nicht mochte vor ihr Geheimnisse zu haben. Der „Nervenkitzel", wenn er es denn so nennen wollte, war verschwunden.

Er wollte es ihr sagen. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er wollte es.

Also räusperte er sich und begann zu erzählen: „Ich weiß, Harry hat den Eindruck, dass die Beziehung zwischen Lily und mir nach den ZAGs im fünften Jahr beendet war und wir seither auch keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. Soweit ich verstehe, denkt er, seine Eltern sind in unserem siebten Jahr ein Paar geworden. Nichts davon ist eine Lüge. Aber… einige Dinge wurden ausgelassen. Dinge, von denen er besser nichts erfährt."

Hermine nickte, da sie ihn nicht drängen oder unter Druck setzen wollte. Sie brannte darauf ihm bestimmte Fragen zu stellen, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, er würde es ihr sagen, wenn er denn wollte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie hoffte nur, er war großzügig genug, um alles, was sie wollte, auch zu berücksichtigen.

Er fuhr fort: „Selbst Monate nach dem ZAG-Zwischenfall redeten Lily und ich kein Wort miteinander. Harry hatte vielleicht erwähnt, dass ich vor dem Gryffindor-Turm campiert hatte, bis sie bereit war, wieder mit mir zu reden, doch sie hat mich immer abgewiesen. Das stimmte auch. Ich dachte, es wäre wirklich das Ende zwischen uns beiden und auf so viele Art und Weise war es das auch. Aber so scheußlich das, was ich zu ihr gesagt hatte, auch war, war sie dennoch eine so gute und vergebende Person, dass sie mich am Ende unserer Sommerferien aufsuchte. Es war in dem Park zwischen unseren Häusern, wo wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten, um mir zu sagen, dass sie noch immer wütend war, aber mich zu sehr vermisste, um den Kontakt komplett abzubrechen.

„Ich war… ich habe selbst heute keine Worte dafür, wie ich mich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe. Ich hatte meine zweite Chance. Ich würde nichts tun, um diese zu ruinieren. Mein eigenes Haus bekämpfen, den Dunklen Lord aufgeben, egal, was von mir verlangt werden würde, aber diese zweite Chance würde ich nicht ruinieren. Nicht jetzt, niemals.

„Am Anfang ließen wir es langsam angehen. Als wir dann wieder zurück in Hogwarts waren, hat sie mich nicht so oft aufgesucht wie in den Jahren zuvor. Sie würde mich anlächeln, mir vielleicht mal zuwinken oder sich mal kurz mit mir unterhalten oder ich würde sie zum Unterricht begleiten, aber es gab wirklich nichts ernsthaft Vertrautes in unseren Handlungen. Sie war noch immer dabei, das zu verarbeiten, was ich zu ihr gesagt hatte und ich, also, ich wollte es, wie gesagt, nicht ruinieren, also bin ich ihrem Beispiel gefolgt.

„Langsam aber sicher, begann wir uns wieder zu versöhnen. Vermutlich wären wir in dieser nahen, aber fernen Warteschleife geblieben, wenn es da nicht einen Mann gegeben hätte: Horace Slughorn.

„Damals hatte Horace die Schüler noch selbst zur Zusammenarbeit ausgesucht, anstatt sie selbst wählen zu lassen und es war nicht unüblich für ihn einen Gryffindor und einen Slytherin zusammenzupacken. Später behauptete er, er wollte dadurch nur die internen Hausverbindungen stärken, aber jeder mit nur einem halben Gehirn wusste, dass in dem Gryffindor-Slytherin-Unterricht, es war damals schon immer die schwierigste Kombination, egal in welchem Fach, die Schüler sich nicht unbedingt verfluchten, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten mussten. Wenn deine Note davon abhing, dich deinem Partner gegenüber zivilisiert zu verhalten, dann nahm man das in Kauf. Wenn der Unterricht nicht so aufgeteilt gewesen wäre, wie es bei dir der Fall gewesen war, die Gryffindors auf der linken und die Slytherins auf der rechten Seite, dann hätte es vermutlich nicht so viel Auseinandersetzungen gegeben."

„Warum hast du dann diese Tradition nicht fortgesetzt?", unterbrach Hermine ihn. Sie war bestimmt niemand, die Horace Slughorn irgendwas zugutehielt, aber das erschien ihr wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein.

„Ich befand mich nicht in der Position", antwortete er schnell und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr sagte, sie sollte ihn nicht noch einmal unterbrechen. „Du vergisst, meine Rolle als Spion verlangte es manchmal von mir ab mein eigenes Haus zu bevorzugen und Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammenarbeiten zu lassen, hätten einige der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords dies als eine Bestrafung aufgefasst. Zu meiner Zeit haben sie zumindest jedenfalls so aufgefasst."

Sie nickte verstehend (selbst wenn sie wusste, dass er sich absichtlich die Gryffindors ausgesucht und jede Sekunde davon geliebt hatte) und deutete ihm dann an, fortzufahren.

„Er hat uns also zusammengesetzt. Ich glaube, du kannst dich sicherlich noch an Horace Bemerkung erinnern, wie talentiert Lily in Zaubertränke war?" Sie nickte. „Das wird ihr nicht gerecht. Sie war… unglaublich. Ein Naturtalent. Die Hälfte der Randnotizen aus dem Halbblutprinzen kamen von ihr in diesem Jahr. Bei ihr war es meistens nur Gespür, nichts war methodisch. Auch ich hatte ein ‚Gespür' für Zaubertränke, wie sonst kaum jemand und zusammen waren wir unaufhaltbar. Wir schossen an die Spitze der Klasse und blickten nicht einmal zurück.

„Mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten war einfach nur wundervoll. Am Anfang unterhielten wir uns während des Unterrichts nur über den Unterricht. Dann begannen wir zusammen an unseren Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten. Irgendwann verbrachten wir dann auch noch Zeit außerhalb des Unterrichts und genossen es, einfach nur wieder Freunde zu sein. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte.

„Zum Ende des Herbstsemesters hin machten wir beide einen Spaziergang um den See. Er war bereits mit Schnee bedeckt, das gesamte Gelände war in Weiß getaucht. Lily hatte von Gott weiß was geredet, ich war einfach nur zufrieden, ihr zuzuhören, wenn es bedeutete, ich konnte etwas Zeit mit ihr alleine verbringen. Als wir also liefen, landete eine Schneeflocke, eine einzige, genau auf ihrer Nasenspitze."

Seine sonst so gleichgültige Maske verwandelte sich in etwas… Sehnsüchtiges? Nostalgisches? Was auch immer es war, Hermine hatte es zuvor noch nie gesehen.

„Sie wollte die Flocke wegwischen, aber ich hielt sie auf, indem ich leicht ihr Handgelenk umfasst hielt. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war, aber ich habe mich vorgebeugt und sie auf ihre Nase geküsst. Es war absolut leichtsinnig von mir – die Dinge liefen gerade so gut, langsam, aber zaghaft und ich war voll und ganz überzeugt, dass ich da alles vermasselt hatte. Etwas so unglaublich… typisch gryffindor-artiges zu tun, war absolut untypisch für mich."

„Manche würden es Mut nennen", bot Hermine an. „Auch wenn ich es Liebe nennen würde."

„Es war auf jeden Fall Liebe", stimmte Severus ihr zu, „zumindest für mich war es Liebe."

„Für eine ganze Weile standen wir einfach nur da, lediglich Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, ich hielt noch immer ihr Handgelenk in meiner Hand und wir haben uns lediglich angesehen. Nur die Atemwolken, die sich in der kalten Luft bildeten, waren ein Zeichen dafür, dass wir beide noch atmeten."

„Sie begann ihren Mund zu bewegen, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte und ich fürchtete, sie würde mich jetzt zurückweisen und mir blieben nur noch ein paar Sekunden in ihrer Gesellschaft, also gewann wieder einmal der rücksichtslose „Mut" in mir und ich zog sie ganz an mich heran und küsste sie auf den Mund. Ich schloss meine Augen und drückte mich an sie, da ich wirklich der Meinung war, das war meine letzte Chance mit ihr. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, wie es war, sie zu küssen. Nur einmal."

Zwischen jedem anderen Paar würde eine Diskussion über die verflossene Liebe ziemlich unangenehm sein, aber Hermine war von dieser Geschichte absolut gefesselt. Der Kult um Lily Potter war so konzentriert auf ihre Liebe zu ihrem Mann und Sohn, und die Geschichten um Severus bezogen sich lediglich auf seine Arbeit als Doppelspion, was nur wenige hinterfragten, ob nicht noch mehr dahintersteckte. Es war fesselnd.

„Während die Sekunden verstrichen, dämmerte es mir, obwohl ich sie jetzt nicht mehr festhielt, sie noch immer da war. Und dass sie meinen Kuss erwiderte. Plötzlich lagen ihre Hände auf meinen Schultern und meine auf ihrer Hüfte und wir... küssten uns einfach. Schüchtern, ruhig, aber wir küssten uns sehr lange.

„Als wir dann irgendwann aufhörten, haben wir uns einfach nur angelächelt. Dann konnte ich auch endlich wieder ein Wort finden und habe irgendwas absolut Klischeehaftes gesagt wie: ‚Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie lange ich das schon tun wollte.' Da überraschte sie mich, als sie mir antwortete: ‚Ich auch.' Ich musste sie absolut ungläubig angestarrt haben, denn sie lachte einfach nur, küsste meine Nase und sagte dann: ‚Wirklich. Ich hätte dich nicht wieder aufgesucht, wenn da nicht noch mehr gewesen wäre. So sehr du mich auch verletzt hast… ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören, an dich zu denken.'

„Daraufhin sagte ich ihr: ‚Niemals mehr.' Und sie glaubte mir. Wir haben uns umarmt und wo vorher nur eine Schneeflocke gewesen war, waren jetzt Hunderte. Und wir verharrten in dem Schnee, solange wir es aushielten und uns nicht mehr warmhalten konnte, bis wir dann letztendlich wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt sind."

„Und danach wurdet ihr beide ein Paar", bemerkte Hermine das Offensichtliche.

Severus nickte. „Wurden wir."

„Wie haben es die Rumtreiber aufgenommen?"

„Nicht gut", sagte Severus und wollte zugleich lachen, als auch zusammenzucken. „Das erste Mal, als uns James Potter Händchen haltend gesehen hat, da schwöre ich dir, hatte er bestimmt ein ganzes Fläschchen von dem Aufpäppeltrank genommen, wenn man von dem Dampf ausging, der aus seinen Ohren strömte. Lupin und Black mussten ihn gemeinsam aufhalten, um mir nicht nachzustürmen."

„Sirius hat dich verteidigt?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich denke, es ging mehr darum, Lily nicht zu verärgern. Ich kann mich noch entfernt an etwas erinnern, was sich so anhörte wie: ‚Irgendwann wird sie schon wieder zur Vernunft kommen' und er sollte sich seine zukünftigen Chancen mit ihr nicht vermasseln, indem er jetzt mit mir einen Streit anfing. Ein wirklich guter Ratschlag, ernsthaft. Und überraschenderweise kam er auch noch von Black."

Hermine stimmte ihm in diesem Punkt zu. Der Sirius, den sie gekannt hatte, hatte nie die Langzeitauswirkungen seiner Handlungen berücksichtigt. Sie schätze, es war eben immer einfacher bei den anderen, als bei einem selbst. Sie schluckte. Sie vermisste ihn noch immer und jetzt lebte sie in seinem alten Haus.

„Unsere Beziehung war in keinem unserer Häuser sonderlich hoch angesehen oder auch bei unseren Freunden, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Aber mir war das egal. Ich wusste, sie opferte sehr viel für mich und setzte sich einer Menge Hohn und Spott aus, also versuchte ich, es ihr so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Jeden Tag schenkte ich ihr irgendwelche Blumen oder Kräuter, irgendetwas aus der Natur. Lily hatte die Natur und die Reichhaltigkeit der Pflanzen immer geliebt. Sie hatte in allem, was wuchs, Magie gesehen. Ich schätze, das war einer der Gründe, warum sie in Zaubertränke so begabt war."

Hermine fragte sich, ob das der Grund war, warum er jetzt alles, was aus der Natur in sein Haus kam, verabscheute. Vermutlich zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen.

„Ich trug ihre Bücher, hatte sie auf jedes dieser verdammt dämlichen Klubtreffen von Horace Slughorn begleitet, ich habe einige meiner eigenen Hauskameraden aufgehalten, die ihr wegen ihres Blutstatus' Schaden zufügen wollten… ich tat einfach alles für sie.

„Wir haben verlassene und vergessene Bereiche im Schloss gefunden, um etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Etwas, wofür bis heute noch die Schüler teuer bezahlen.

„Ich konnte ihr weder Geld oder Beliebtheit oder Prestige oder irgendwas anderes dieser Art geben, aber ich konnte ihr meine Liebe schenken. Und ich habe versucht, es ihr jeden Tag zu zeigen."

Hermine kannte bereits die Antwort aufgrund ihrer Unterhaltung über die Patroni, aber dennoch musste sie die Frage stellen: „Hat sie dich auch geliebt?"

Er zögerte. „Nein. Nicht so, wie ich sie geliebt habe. Niemals so stark. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich jemals wirklich geliebt hat, nicht auf diese Weise. Ich denke, sie liebte mich als einen Freund und vielleicht hat

sie das mit romantischen Gefühlen verwechselt – wir waren damals gerademal sechszehn – aber ich glaube, sie hat es nicht. Im Grunde weiß ich es sogar."

„Woher?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich tue es einfach."

Hermine fragte sich, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihn weiter zu drängen und zu fragen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. War die Beziehung, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie nicht zusammenpassten, auseinandergegangen, ähnlich wie bei Harry und Cho oder Dean und Ginny? Hatte es einen einschneidenden Moment gegeben? Ein riesiger Streit? Wenn ja, dann wann? Jeder war ziemlich vage darüber gewesen, wann Harrys Eltern geheiratet hatten; er selbst war sich nicht einmal sicher. Es war alles schnell und ruhig über die Bühne gegangen. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, dass die ganze Angelegenheit eine sogenannte Mussehe gewesen war, wenn man berücksichtigte, wie jung die beiden waren und wie schnell sie im Anschluss die Schwangerschaft verkündet hatten. Sie waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade mal neunzehn Jahre alt.

Könnte Severus… Harrys Vater sein?

Sie verwarf diesen lächerlichen Gedanken augenblicklich. Solange sie sich erinnern konnte, bemerkte jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, die Harry bisher gesehen hatten, wie sehr er James aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war (außer natürlich Lilys Augen). Hermine hatte sogar mal ein Foto gesehen. James und Harry könnten Zwillinge sein. Es gab nicht eine Spur von Severus in Harry – abgesehen von dem schwarzen Haar, was in der Zauberwelt ziemlich weit verbreitet schien.

Da Severus und Harry beide aus ziemlich alten Reinblütlern-Familien stammten, war es zudem ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sie irgendwo gemeinsame Vorfahren hatten.

Sie überlegte, das hier war vermutlich der längste Monolog, den Severus jemals in einer Sitzung ihr gegenüber gehalten hatte. Das war nicht seine Art. Sie fragte sich, ob er jemals irgendwem die wahre Geschichte von ihm und Lily erzählt hatte. Dumbledore? Vermutlich, aber wahrscheinlich nicht alles, so wie er es bei ihr getan hatte. Dann überlegte sie, ob er wirklich die ganze Geschichte erzählen wollte und nicht nur die abgekürzte Version, die er Harry und Dumbledore aufgetischt hatte. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich etwas geehrt zu fühlen, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart so wohl fühlte, dass er sich ihr anzuvertrauen.

Es sprach wirklich von einem großen Vertrauen zwischen ihnen. Sie war begeistert, dass ihre Beziehung diesen Punkt erreicht hatte.

Gerade als dieser Gedanke durch Hermines Kopf sauste, begann Severus wieder zu reden.

„Ich schätze, du fragst dich, was dann zwischen uns beiden passiert ist?"

Sie nickte. „Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du es nicht möchtest…"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob es dir erzählen kann", sagte er ruhig. Er traf ihren Blick. „Aber ich kann es dir zeigen."

Sie sah ihn für einen Moment verständnislos an und verstand dann, was er ihr anbot, bevor sie nickte.

„Ich muss dich warnen, Hermine", sagte Severus, als er ihre Hand nahm. „Du wirst vielleicht nicht das mögen, was du dort siehst. Bitte… denk nicht allzu schlecht von mir."

Hermine drückte seine Hand und küsste leicht seine Lippen. „Ich könnte niemals schlecht von dir denken, Severus."

Er zögerte und legte dann seine andere Hand auf Hermines Wange, neigte ihre beiden Gesichter so, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann:

„Legilimens."

* * *

_„Halte still", schalt Severus. Lily kicherte nur und bedeckte wieder ihre Brüste._

Hermine nahm die Szene vor sich auf. Sie befanden sich in einem Zimmer, welches Hermine nicht kannte. Es sah so aus, als ob es sich irgendwo im Schloss befand, also vermutete sie, dass es der Raum der Wünsche war. Weder Severus noch Lily hatten das wahre Ausmaß des Raumes wissen können; vermutlich hatte sie angenommen, sie hätten den perfekten Raum für ein geheimes Rendezvous gefunden.

Ein siebzehnjähriger Severus saß im Schneidersitz auf einem riesigen Bett, ein weißes Laken bedeckte nur dürftig seine Hüfte. Er hatte sich über sein Skizzenbuch gebeugt. Gegenüber von ihm lag ausgestreckt, auf ihren Rücken und mit ihren Armen über ihren Kopf verschränkt, Lily Evans. _Nicht Potter, noch nicht,_ dachte Hermine. Sie schlich hinter Severus und sah, dass er gerade die letzte Zeichnung, die sie gesehen hatte, beendete.

_„Sev, ich fühle mich einfach nur so… unanständig, wenn ich so für dich posiere", protestierte Lily. „Bist du denn noch nicht fertig?"_

_„Ich könnte es schnell fertigmalen oder es vernünftig machen", ermahnte Severus. „Was wäre dir lieber?"_

_„Ehrlich?"_

_„Ich verspreche dir, das ist es wert."_

_„Mir wird aber kalt."_

_„Das sehe ich" Er lächelte ihr verschmitzt zu und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, woraufhin Lily ihn mit einem Kissen bewarf. Er duckte sich und lachte. „Gryffindors", murmelte er spielerisch. _

Die Zeichnung war beinahe fertig. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass Severus es absichtlich vor ihr versteckte, damit sie noch ein paar Minuten länger für ihn posierte. Es war ziemlich erotisch für zwei Jugendliche. Sie sah, wie die Hand des jungen Severus elegant über das Pergament glitt, hier schattierte und dort Linien verfeinerte. Irgendwie erinnerte es Hermine an die Szene aus Titanic, wo Leonardo Di Caprio Kate Winslet nackt zeichnete. Severus war genauso talentiert und leidenschaftlich und es war echt.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch sein Angebot, mal so für ihn zu posieren, annehmen, sollte?

_Severus zeichnete den letzten Strich und schrieb seine Initialen und das Datum in die untere rechte Ecke. SS, 3/12/77. _

_„Hier", sagte er mit gespielter Aufregung. „Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden, Miss Evans?"_

_„Sehr zufrieden", sagte Lily, wickelte das Laken um sich und rutschte neben ihn. „Darf ich sehen?" Er legte das Buch in ihren Schoß und schlang seine Arme um ihre Schultern, als er sie auf die Schläfe küsste. _

_„Wow", sagte Lily. „Bei dir sehe ich so… sexy aus."_

_„Du bist sexy, meine Liebe", entgegnete er. Lily lächelte schüchtern, aber schwieg. Sie erwiderte nicht die Liebkosung. Lily schloss das Buch und zog Severus für einen langen, ausgiebigen Kuss zu sich heran. _

Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab. Obwohl der Severus in dieser Erinnerung anders aussah und sich weitaus anders verhielt als der Severus, in den sie sich verliebt hatte und obwohl all dies bereits vor Jahrzehnten passiert war und die besagte Frau auch nicht mehr lebte, war es dennoch schwierig den Mann, den man liebte, dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser eine andere Frau küsste und liebkoste.

Das war einfach zu viel.

Sie spürte einen Ruck und wusste, Severus spulte bewusst diesen Teil der Erinnerung vor. Als sie wieder hinüber zum Bett sah, lagen sich Severus und Lily in den Armen, ihre beiden Haare waren durcheinander und ihre Körper schweißbedeckt.

_„Severus?"_

_„Hmm?"_

_„Können wir für immer hier bleiben?"_

_„Lass es uns einfach tun."_

_„Ich wünschte, wir könnten."_

_„Warum können wir denn nicht?"_

_Sie schubste ihn spielerisch. „Wir werden bestimmt vermisst werden."_

_„Du vielleicht."_

_Sie drückte ihn. „Glaubst du, wir kommen damit durch, wenn wir die Nacht hier bleiben?"_

_„Keine Ahnung, aber es wäre einen Versuch wert." Er platzierte einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf. „Lily?"_

_„Hm?" Ihre Augen waren jetzt verschlossen._

_„Das… das war der unglaublichste Tag in meinem Leben."_

_„Da bin ich froh, Sev."_

_„Ich… ich habe das noch nie gemacht."_

_„Das hat man nicht bemerkt", versicherte sie ihm. _

_„Habe ich…", verstummte er und schluckte etwas. „Habe ich dich verletzt?"_

_„Du hast es nicht bemerkt?" Sie hob ihren Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Kein bisschen."_

_Severus sah sichtlich erleichtert aus, als die Anspannung von ihm abfiel, von der Hermine nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie überhaupt da war. „Gut", sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass… das heißt, ich habe gehört, viele Frauen… bei ihrem ersten Mal…"_

_Da verstummte er. Hermine wusste, wonach er eigentlich fragte. Genauso wusste es Lily. _

_„Sev…", begann sie. Widersprüchliche Gefühle zeichneten sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, als sie offensichtlich mit sich stritt, ob sie ihm etwas erzählen sollte oder nicht. Letztendlich schien der berühmte Gryffindor-Mut zu gewinnen und sie fuhr fort. „Sev… ich habe das hier mit dir wirklich geliebt und ich kann es kaum erwarten, es zu wiederholen, aber…"_

_„Aber?" Er spannte sich wieder an, sein Gesicht verhärtete sich zu der Maske, die eines Tages zu seinem Markenzeichen werden würde. Damals hatte er sie noch nicht komplett gemeistert und man konnte noch immer die Nervosität in seinen Augen erkennen. Hermine wusste, er befürchtete Lily würde ihn verlassen. _

_„Aber…", fuhr Lily fort. „Versprich mir, du wirst nicht wüten werden."_

_„Warum sollte ich wüten werden?"_

_„Versprich es mir einfach nur, Sev."_

_„Ich verspreche es."_

_„Ich bin nicht sonderlich stolz darauf", seufzte sie, „aber das hier war nicht mein erstes Mal."_

_Severus riss überrascht seine Augen auf._ Hermine konnte eine ganze Bandbreite an Gefühlen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen: Überraschung, Wut, Verlegenheit, Neugierde, Enttäuschung und Angst. Sein Griff um Lily festigte sich und seine Atmung wurde etwas schneller.

_Sehr lange sagte keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Severus durchbrach das Schweigen mit nur einem Wort. _

_„Oh."_

_„Du hast versprochen, du würdest nicht wüten werden", warnte Lily._

_„Ich bin nicht wütend", entgegnete Severus mit offensichtlicher Mühe seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Ich… ich habe das einfach nur nicht erwartet. Mir war nur nicht bewusst… dass du noch mit jemand anderem zusammen warst."_

_„Bin ich nicht. Nur du."_

_„Aber…"_

_„Es war noch nicht einmal eine Beziehung. Es war dumm. Ich war dumm. Wenn ich nur die Zeit umkehren könnte, dann würde ich alles anders machen."_

_Ein Zeitumkehrer erschien auf dem Nachttisch, aber keiner von ihnen schien das Gerät zu bemerken. _

_„Ver…. Verstehe."_

Offenbar hatte Severus Lily nicht als solch eine Art Mädchen betrachtet. Er war damals genauso besitzergreifend, wie er es heute noch war. Es störte ihn sichtlich, dass schon vor ihm, jemand mit ihr auf diese Art zusammen gewesen und ihm zuvorgekommen war. Für einen Slytherin war nur der zweite Platz zu sein einfach inakzeptabel. Wie war noch das Sprichwort, welches sie mal von einer Gruppe von Slytherins gehört hatte? „Wenn du nicht der Erste bist, dann bist du der Letzte."

Severus war nicht der Erste, also betrachtete er sich selbst als der Letzte und es beunruhigte ihn. Ihr Severus war es nicht gewohnt, der Letzte zu sein und es war klar, in seiner Jugend war es nicht anders.

_Lily redete weiter. „Es war am Ende des letzten Jahres auf unserer Hausparty, um das Ende der ZAGs und UTZe zu feiern. Ich war aufgebracht wegen… was da passiert ist und ich…." Sie verstummte. _

_„Wer?", fragte Severus mit dunkler Stimme. _

_„Das ist doch egal."_

_„Wer war es?"_

_„Sev, ich will nicht, dass du dich aufregst."_

_„Sag… sag es mir einfach nur, Lily. Bitte. Ich weiß, du bist ein freier Mensch… aber bitte, sag es mir. Wir haben doch keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns."_

_„Ich weiß, das haben wir gesagt, aber…"_

_„Aber?"_

_„Aber… ich befürchte, du wirst dein Versprechen nicht halten können, wenn ich es dir sage."_

_„Lily." Er drehte sie so in seinen Armen, dass sie sich direkt ansahen. Sein Blick war flehend, genau wie der ihre. Er flehte sie an, es ihm zu sagen, und sie flehte ihn an, einfach aufzuhören. „Bitte."_

_Sie zögerte und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie flüsterte so leise, dass Hermine sie zunächst nicht verstehen konnte. Genauso wenig wie Severus, welcher näher an sie heranrückte und in ihr Ohr flüsterte: „Wer?"_

Diesmal sprach Lily laut genug, damit es sowohl Hermine als auch Severus verstehen konnten.

_„James Potter."_

_Severus erstarrte, die Wut und Erniedrigung und Frustration brannten glasklar in seinen Augen. _

_„James Potter?", wiederholte er. Seine Stimme war… kalt._

James Potter hatte Severus wieder einmal übertroffen und dann auch noch in der Angelegenheit, die ihm wirklich wichtig war. Hermine wappnete sich selbst. Das würde nicht schön werden.

_„Sev, bitte, ich fühle mich bereits schlecht, so wie es im Moment ist-"_

_„Hat er dich verletzt?" Er umfasste Lilys Schultern und drehte sie grob in seine Richtung. Sein Blick war… beängstigend. _

_„Hat er sich dir aufgezwungen?"_

_Lily schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Nein."_

_„Du wolltest es?"_

_Sie schloss ihre Augen, um nicht seine Wut sehen zu müssen. „Ja."_

_„Du hast dich Potter, einfach so, ohne jegliche Bedingungen, hingegeben?"_

_Lily sah jetzt verärgert aus. „Zu allererst habe ich mich Potter nicht einfach so ‚hingegeben', es war beidseitig. Zweitens wollte er eine Beziehung, aber ich brauchte Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Und dann habe ich mich gegen eine Beziehung mit ihm entschieden. Ich wollte mit dir zusammen sein."_

_Die Bedeutung ihrer Worte schien bei Severus nicht anzukommen. Es war deutlich, er konzentrierte sich nur auf den ersten Teil und nicht auf den Letzten._

_Er sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Hosen an. Der junge Severus, bemerkte Hermine, war genauso gut ausgestattet, wie der erwachsene Severus._

_„Sev…", flehte Lily und griff nach seinem Arm. „Sev! Du machst hier aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten. Du hast versprochen, nicht wütend zu werden und jetzt stehst du da und bist sauer auf mich."_

_„Vergib mir, dass ich nicht vorher gewusst habe, dass du die Art von Mädchen bist, die…" Er hielt inne._

_„Die Art von Mädchen, die was, Severus?"_

Lilys grüne Augen loderten wütend. Hermine erkannte es; sie hatte genau diesen Blick so oft an Harry gesehen, dass sie über die Jahre aufgehört hatte, zu zählen. Sie wusste, die Benutzung seines vollen Namens kam nur selten vor und er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich zu ihr herum.

_„Nichts", murmelte er. _

_„Nein, bitte, klär mich auf. Was für eine von Mädchen denkst du, bin ich?"_

_„Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde, Lily."_

_„Tue ich das?"_

_„Natürlich tust du das! Wie kannst du es nicht? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich tue es bereits, seitdem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe und du weißt auch, das hat sich bisher nicht geändert."_

_„Du siehst mich anders an."_

_Sein Blick war verwirrt. „Nein, tue ich nicht."_

_„Doch tust du. Du siehst mich an, als ob du mich nicht wiedererkennen würdest." Lilys Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Severus machte Anstalten sie zu umarmen, aber sie hob ihre Hand. „Nein! Fass mich nicht an!"_

_„Lily, bitte…"_

_„Denkst du etwa, ich sei eine Hure, Severus?"_

_„Was? Natürlich nicht!"_

_„Du führst dich aber so auf. Du verhältst dich so, als ob ich eine Hure wäre. Das ist es, warum du den Satz nicht beendet hast, nicht wahr?"_

_„Jetzt lege mir keine Worte in den Mund, Lily."_

_„Das muss ich gar nicht. Ich habe gehört, welche Art von Wörtern du in deinen Mund nimmst."_

_„Und was willst du damit sagen?" Seine Stimme verdunkelte sich._

_„Ich denke, du weißt, was ich damit sagen will."_

_„Da irrst du dich, Lily." Er war jetzt sichtlich wütend und auf eine Art, wie er es vermutlich nie in Lilys Gegenwart sein wollte._

_„Ich frage mich, ob das wirklich der Fall ist."_

_„Diese verfluchten Rumtreiber. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für Menschen das sind!"_

_„Lustig, sie sagen dasselbe über dich."_

_„Und du glaubst ihnen?"_

_„Warum sollte ich denn nicht? Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"_

_„Ich bin dein ältester Freund, Lily, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich dein fester Freund bin. Warum solltest du mir nicht glauben?"_

_Severus sah jetzt wirklich getroffen aus._

_„Warum kannst du nicht einfach deinen Hass überwinden? Sie sind gute Menschen."_

Etwas schnappte in Severus über. Erst von James Potter übertroffen zu werden, dann mit anzusehen, wie seine eigene Freundin James verteidigte, nachdem Hermine wusste, was alles zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Die Isolation, die er sowohl in seinem Haus und auch außerhalb verspürte, die Blicke der Menschen und die Beschimpfungen der anderen… all dies blitzte vor ihm auf und etwas schnappte einfach über.

_„Gott verdammt, Lily, ich werde nicht hier sitzen und mir anhören, wie du sie verteidigst! Ich dachte, du seist besser als das, ich dachte, du würdest mich verstehen, ich dachte, du wärst eine der Guten. Nicht auch noch du, Lily. Nicht auch noch du."_

_„Sev-"_

_„NEIN!"_

Severus war jetzt zornig. So rasend und ohne jegliche Kontrolle hatte Hermine ihn bisher nur einmal gesehen, während ihres dritten Jahres in der Heulenden Hütte.

_„Was muss ich tun, um mich dir zu beweisen, Lily Evans? Was willst du denn sonst noch von mir?"_

_„Ich-"_

_„Sie haben mich schikaniert, erniedrigt, gequält und alles, was du getan hast, war zu lächeln. Ich habe einen Fehler begangen und dich, als etwas Unverzeihliches bezeichnet. Gott steh mir bei, es war ein Fehltritt. Ich werde mir niemals mehr dafür vergeben und ich werde es nie wieder wiederholen. Ich habe mich entschuldigt, um deine Vergebung gebettelt und stattdessen hast du mich, deinen ältesten und besten Freund, zurückgewiesen und hast dich gleich in die Arme von diesem Trottel Potter geworfen. Keine zwei Sekunden später hattest du für den Mistkerl, der mein Leben zur Hölle macht, gleich die Beine breitgemacht!"_

_„Also, jetzt warte aber mal eine Sek-"_

_„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich schon von diesem Augenblick geträumt habe!", schrie Severus, Tränen stachen in seine Augen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dich schon gewollt habe. Nur dich. Ich habe mich für dich aufgehoben! Selbst nachdem du mich verlassen hast, ich wollte mich für den Fall, dass du jemals zurückkommen würdest, für dich aufheben. Glaube mir, ich hatte durchaus Angebote, aber ich habe sie alle abgelehnt. Für dich. Für dich, Lily, alles nur wegen dir." Seine Atmung war jetzt unregelmäßig, seine Stimme verzweifelt und seine Worte ohne Zusammenhang. Er lief auf und ab, als er sie ausspuckte, seine Hände hielt er in seinen Haaren vergraben. „Und jetzt… Potter… keine zwei Sekunden… dich befleckt… schmutzig."_

_„Befleckt? Schmutzig?", sagte Lily mit einer gefährlichen Stimme. Sie sprang von dem Bett und begann mit Tränen in den Augen ihre Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. „Ich hatte Angst, solche Angst, alle haben mich gewarnt und ich wollte unbedingt, dass es nicht stimmte… wie konntest du nur, Severus?"_

_„Lily…"_

_„Du hast mich schon einmal als schmutzig bezeichnet. Oder doch eher mein Blut. Schlammblut. So hast du mich doch genannt. Schmutziges Blut. Schmutziger Mensch. Und jetzt, wo du mich gehabt hast, denkst du, kannst du mich wieder so nennen?"_

_„Nein-"_

_„War das irgend so eine Wette im Hause Slytherin – vögel das Schlammblut? Wirst du nachdem hier im Gemeinschaftsraum mit deinen Freunden abklatschen? War das so eine beschissene Aufnahme zu den Todessern?"_

_„NEIN!"_

_Severus sagte das Wort mit der Wut und Autorität, wie Hermine sie viele Male als seine Schülerin mitbekommen hatte. _

_„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht bin, Lily."_

_„Tue ich das? Du hast mir gerade gesagt, du denkst ich sei schmutzig."_

_„Nicht du. Potter, dieser beschissene reinblütige Potter ist schmutzig und er hat deinen guten Namen befleckt, indem er dich benutzt hatte."_

_„Wie unterscheidet sich das von dem, wie du mich gerade benutzt hast?"_

_„Ich habe nicht und ich werde dich niemals benutzen. Ich liebe dich."_

_„Den Teufel tust du." Jetzt komplett angezogen stürmte Lily zur Tür. _

_„Lily, warte!" Severus rannte zu ihr und griff nach ihrem Arm. „Du weißt, das bin ich nicht, dass ich nicht denke… dass ich niemals…"_

_„Aber genau das ist ja, Sev. Du hast es schon vorher getan und jetzt gerade wieder. Ich habe dir gesagt: Ich bin es leid, dich vor jedem zu verteidigen. Und jetzt hast du mich dazu gebracht, mich noch schlechter zu fühlen. Ich bin NICHT stolz auf das, was ich mit James getan habe. Es war eine dumme Entscheidung meinerseits gewesen. Ich wollte bei dir sein und ich bin bei dir gewesen. Wen kümmert es schon, dass er mein Erster gewesen ist - ich wollte, dass du mein Letzter bist. Aber jetzt weiß ich es besser."_

_Severus fehlten die Worte. _

_„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus", sagte Lily kalt und riss ihren Arm aus seinem Griff._

_„Lily, nein, bitte. Nicht schon wieder."_

_„Das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Nicht du, nicht schon wieder. Einmal hast du mich reingelegt, aber ein zweites Mal gelingt dir das nicht. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Lass mich los. Und das ist ein Abschied."_

_Damit stürmte sie hinaus und ließ einen geplagten Severus zurück. _

* * *

Hermine spürte, wie sie durch einen hellen Tunnel gezogen wurde, und fand sich letztendlich wieder auf dem Bett vor, wo sie dem erwachsenen Severus gegenübersaß, der sie zwar ernst, aber mit Tränen in den Augen ansah.

„Oh, Severus", hauchte Hermine, als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn in einer festen Umarmung gegen sich zog. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint, als ich ihr sagen wollte…"

„Ich weiß, mein Liebster, ich weiß."

„Jetzt verstehst du vielleicht, warum ich das weder Harry oder sonst jemandem gezeigt habe. Der Tag nach unseren ZAGs war der Tag, an dem unsere Freundschaft endete. Wir haben nur etwas länger gebraucht, um es zu akzeptieren." Er seufzte. „Sechs Monate nach unserem letzten Streit befand sie sich in Potters Armen und hat diese niemals mehr verlassen."

Sie nickte. „Das tut mir schrecklich leid, Severus. Ich weiß, du hattest solch großen Hoffnungen für sie."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie war entschlossen, das Schlimmste in mir zu sehen und das hat sie auch in mir hervorgerufen. Ich war von ihr besessen. Ich hatte sie so sehr geliebt. Jeden anderen hätte ich verkraftet, aber… Potter…"

Hermine drückte ihn. „Es tut mir so leid, Severus."

„Muss es nicht", sagte er. „Ich bin nicht gerade jemand, der das Leben von der heiteren Seite betrachtet…"

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Aber", fuhr er fort und kniff sie in ihren Po. „Aber… ich erkenne jetzt, wenn ich bei ihr geblieben wäre, dann hätte ich etwas viel Besseres verpasst. Lily war das Zentrum meiner Liebe für so viele Jahre, aber jetzt habe ich eine richtige, gegenseitige Liebe mit dir. Das ist… um so vieles besser als alles, was ich mit ihr hatte oder gehabt hätte."

„Du bist jetzt wirklich im Einklang mit deinen Gefühlen."

„Das ist keine Frage der Gefühle, sondern sie im richtigen Licht zu analysieren."

„Natürlich." Sie seufzte und drückte ihn noch fester an sich und versuchte ihn zu versichern, dass sie ihn nicht minder schätzte.

„Du und Lily, ihr ward noch jung. Junge Menschen interpretieren solche Dinge immer falsch. Gott weiß, Ron und ich haben es in diesem Alter. Verdammt, selbst danach noch. So ziemlich unser gesamtes Leben."

Severus lachte. „Über die Jahre habe ich einige dieser Streitereien mitbekommen."

„Hast du?"

„Gerade so viel, um dich empört davonlaufen zu sehen oder ihn wegen irgendwas jammern zu hören."

„Hmmm. Klingt ziemlich zutreffend."

„Weasley… er war dein Erster, nicht?"

„Mein erster richtiger Freund? Ja."

„Aber nicht dein Erster in… allem anderen?"

Sie zögerte. Sie wollte nicht ins Detail gehen und sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern. Aber er war ehrlich und offen zu ihr gewesen und er hatte ihr eine Erinnerung gezeigt, die sonst noch niemand gesehen hatte. Sie schuldete ihm zumindest Ehrlichkeit.

„Nein, war er nicht."

Das überraschte Severus. Diese gesamte Gryffindor-Goldenes-Trio- werden-sie-oder-werden-sie-nicht-Saga wurde von jedem aus der Belegschaft mit großer Begeisterung beobachtet, wenn auch er selbst nie sonderlich interessiert daran war. Woher hätte er auch ahnen können, dass er mal, Jahre später, mit Hermine Granger zusammen sein würde?

Er kramte in seinen Gedanken und versuchte sich an die Typen zu erinnern, die er zusammen mit ihr in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Sie war die Verabredung zum Weihnachtsball von diesem bulgarischen Dummkopf gewesen; er konnte sich an einige geschmacklose Kommentare von Karkaroff erinnern.

„Krum?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, er war nur meine Verabredung zum Weihnachtsball. Oder viel eher war ich seine. Ich hoffe, du glaubst nicht den Mist aus der Hexenwoche."

„Denkst du etwa, ich habe jemals die Hexenwoche gelesen?"

Sie schnaubte. „Nein, ich schätze mal nicht. Aber wäre das nicht ein herrliches Geheimnis?"

Er grübelte weiter. Wen hatte er noch an ihrer Seite gesehen? Dieser große Gryffindor-Möchtegern-Quidditch-Spieler, welcher ihr Gesicht unter dem Mistelzweig auf Slughorns Feier angegriffen hatte. Er hatte sich köstlich amüsiert, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie versucht hatte, sich von ihm zu befreien. Sie hatte sich nicht in irgendeiner wirklichen Gefahr befunden, wirklich von ihm belästigt zu werden, also hatte er nicht eingegriffen. Er hätte schwören können einen Verwirrungszauber von ihr gehört zu haben, um vor ihm zu flüchten. Er dachte nicht, dass sie sich wirklich verabredet hatten, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er in diesem Jahr andere Dinge in seinem Kopf gehabt als ihr Liebesleben.

„McLaggen?"

„Du beleidigst mich."

Soweit Severus wusste, war das der Umfang von Hermines romantischen Ausflügen gewesen. Es musste jemand aus Hogwarts gewesen sein, denn sie und Weasley waren erst nach dem Krieg zu einem Paar geworden.

„Wer dann?"

„Ist das wirklich so wichtig?"

„Meine Neugierde wurde geweckt."

„Ich denke, es ist keine gute Idee, es dir zu sagen."

„Warum nicht?"

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht. „Ich… ich denke wirklich, dass du sauer sein wirst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich ärgerst. Nicht deswegen."

„Warum sollte ich wütend werden?" Er stellte die Frage mit weniger Beklemmung und Warnung als noch bei Lily, aber die Unterhaltung klang alarmierend vertraut. „Hat dich jemand verletzt? Hat jemand – ein Greifer, ein Todesser…" seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise, „sich dir aufgezwungen?"

„Nein! Gott nein. Nichts dergleichen."

Severus war erleichtert, das zu hören. „Hermine, ich versichere dir, ich bin nicht mehr dieser verlorene, unsichere und eifersüchtige siebzehnjährige Junge. Ich kann es verkraften."

Wirklich, das konnte er. Er würde nicht wütend sein, egal, wen sie nannte. Interessant, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen wollte. Aber er war erwachsen, der Meister der Selbstkontrolle und er konnte es jetzt verkraften. Sie konnte wirklich jeden nennen. Es sei denn natürlich, es war –

„Harry."

* * *

_Anmerkung (Amarti): Ich verspreche, ich werde alles im nächsten Kapitel erklären. _

_Entschuldige, J.K. Rowling, aber wenn Lily wirklich so gut und vergebend gewesen war, wie alle immer behaupteten, dann hätte sie Severus eine zweite Chance gegeben._

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Déjà vu, und ein weiterer Streifzug durch die Erinnerungen._


	23. Harry und Hermine

***~* Harry und Hermine *~***

Sie hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er sich sicher war, er hatte sie falsch verstanden.

„Wen?"

„Harry."

Oder vielleicht wünschte er einfach nur, er hätte sich verhört.

„Potter?"

„Ja."

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte mit aller Gewalt seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ganz rational wusste er, dass das etwas war, weshalb er sich nicht aufregen sollte. _Oh bitte lass das einen schlechten Scherz sein._

„Über so etwas solltest du keine Witze machen."

„Wieso denkst du, mache ich Witze?"

„Nachdem du meine Reaktion gesehen hast, als Lily mit einem Potter geschlafen hat, mir dann zu sagen, du hättest auch mit einem geschlafen …"

„Du hast gefragt. Du sagtest, du kannst die Wahrheit verkraften. Ich sage dir die Wahrheit."

Er zog sich von ihr zurück, streckte seine Arme aus und wich langsam von ihr ab. Die Maske legte sich wieder über sein Gesicht. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du mit Potter zusammen gewesen bist."

_Warum nannte Severus ihn ‚Potter'?, _fragte sich Hermine. Sie redeten sich inzwischen seit Monaten mit dem Vornamen an.

„Waren wir nicht", flüsterte Hermine. „Es war eine einmalige Sache über die wir danach nie gesprochen und auch nie wiederholt haben."

Das traf es viel zu genau. Es kam der schmerzhaften Erinnerungen, die er gerade mit ihr geteilt hatte, einfach zu nahe. Er sagte sich, er war darüber hinweg, zwang sich dazu zu glauben, er sei darüber hinweg. Harry Potter war nicht sein Vater, das wusste er. Und das war schon eine ganze Weile her gewesen. Er war ein fünfundvierzigjähriger Mann um Gottes willen. Sie war fünfundzwanzig. Mit wem sie in ihrer Jugend geschlafen hatte, sollte ihm wirklich egal sein. Und er wusste es gab noch weitere. Wie Weasley.

Potter. Weasley.

_Welch bezaubernde Gesellschaft_, hörte er eine Stimme. Die Stimme. Die von seinem Selbstzweifel und Selbsthass, die, die er an Hermines Geburtstag aus seinem Kopf vertrieben hatte. Die Stimme, die ihn seit Monaten nicht heimgesucht hatte. Er versuchte, sie zu verscheuchen.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Hermine."

„Das weiß ich."

_Musst wohl immer deine Frauen mit einem Potter teilen, was?,_ bemerkte die Stimme.

_HaltdieKlappehaltdieKlappehaltdieKlappe._

„Warum tust du das?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Was meinst du?"

_All die Frauen, die du geliebt hast, scheinen dich erniedrigen zu wollen, _sagte die Stimme. _Sie bekommen alle einen Kick, wenn sie dich wie einen Dummkopf dastehen lassen._

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

„Natürlich nicht. Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken?"

_Ich dachte, er und Harry wurden endlich langsam Freunde,_ dachte Hermine hilflos. Okay, vielleicht war „Freunde" etwas zu großzügig ausgedrückt, aber zumindest hatte ein Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen geherrscht, immerhin seit ihrem Geburtstag.

Er stand vom Bett auf und lief langsam und kontrolliert im Zimmer auf und ab. Es war der Art und Weise, wie er es bei Lily getan hatte, unheimlich ähnlich, aber dieses Mal wirkte er… kontrollierter. Abgesehen davon war es weitaus beängstigender. Professor Snape war immer am Beängstigenden, wenn er unglaublich still wurde.

_Musst dich wohl immer hinter Potter anstellen, einen Tag zu spät und einen Knut zu wenig_, sagte die Stimme.

_Nein,_ dachte er und kämpfte mit eisernem Willen gegen die Stimme an. _Ich sollte ihr zumindest etwas Vertrauen entgegenbringen. Sie hat mir eine Vielzahl von Sünden verziehen. Ihre Vergangenheit hat keinerlei Auswirkung auf unsere Zukunft._

_Sie ist genau wie Lily_, sagte die Stimme. _Du hast offenbar einen bestimmten Typ._

Er schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. Nur weil die beiden Lieben in seinen Leben sich zuerst einem Potter hingegeben hatten, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie auch gleich waren. Beide Male hatten sie sich am Ende für ihn entschieden. Er hatte das hier bereits schon einmal vermasselt, er würde den Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen.

_Sie ist nicht wie Lily,_ beharrte er.

_Sie hat dich so wie Lily verletzt_, entgegnete die Stimme.

Severus schritt wild hin und her, seine Hände umfassten seinen Kopf, als er mit seinen inneren Dämonen kämpfte. Hermine stand vollkommen still, unbeweglich und verwirrt da.

_Gleich am Morgen eurer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, ist er in ihr Schlafzimmer gestürmt,_ erinnerte ihn die Stimme. _Er fasst sie ständig, immer wieder, an. Sie haben all ihre Zeit gemeinsam verbracht. Sie redet mit ihm über die Dinge, die sie mit dir nicht besprechen kann. _

_Sie ist mir vollkommen treu!_

_Du befriedigst sie nicht. Nur ein Potter kann das. Nur ein Potter tut es. Genau wie bei Lily._

_Sie ist nicht wie Lily!_

_Ist sie nicht? Muggelgeborene Gryffindor mit einem Talent für Zaubertränke, eine Schwäche für die verlorenen Fälle und sie treibt es mit dir? Sie ist genau wie Lily. Und sie wird dich genauso verletzten. Denn genau wie Lily, wird sie nicht ihre Hände von ihm lassen können. _

_Doch wird sie._

_Nicht, wenn du sie zuerst verletzt. _

„Severus?"

_Du hast es immer gewusst, Potter ist genau wie sein Vater,_ stichelte die Stimme weiter. _Und jetzt hält er dich wieder zum Narren. _

_Nein, diesmal ist es anders. Potter und ich haben nie um Hermine gekämpft, sie hat mich gewählt. Sie liebt mich. Lily hatte mich nicht geliebt. Hermine liebt mich. _

„Severus?"

_Weißt du überhaupt, wie es ist eine sich windende Frau unter dir liegen zu haben, die nicht gleich deine Darbietung mit der eines Potters vergleicht?, _fragte die Stimme.

„Severus!"

_Aber sie stöhnte bei ihm lauter,_ spottete die Stimme.

_Aber sie liebt mich…_

_Keine Frau, die dich liebt, würde sich je mit einem Potter erniedrigen._

„Severus!" Letztendlich löste sich Hermine von ihrem Platz am Bett und durchbrach Severus' Schritte, indem ihre Hände seine Unterarme umklammerten.

„Nicht auch noch du, Hermine", flüsterte er mit betrogener Stimme.

„Was?"

„Nicht. Auch. Noch. Du." Er riss sich aus ihrem Griff und wandte sich von ihr ab. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich zu ihr zurück. „Ich werde das nicht noch einmal durchmachen. Nicht noch einmal. Ich dachte, du seist anders."

„Ich bin anders, Severus. Ich liebe dich. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich sage es dir jeden Tag. Ich ziehe zusammen mit dir mehr als ein Dutzend Kinder auf. Ich würde das nicht mit jemand anderen machen. Nicht einmal mit Harry. Denkst du, Lily hätte das hier mit dir getan? Ich liebe dich."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, wenn noch immer Spuren von ihm auf und in dir sind?"

„Spuren? Wovon zum Teufel redest du da nur?"

„Ich sehe euch. Ihr fasst euch ständig an."

„Wir sind Freunde! Und er berührt mit nicht auf die Weise, wie du es tust. Wir haben nicht… das passierte alles vor sieben Jahren. Sage mir, Severus, mit wie vielen Frauen warst du in den letzten sieben Jahren zusammen? Für wie viele hast du bezahlt?"

„Keine! Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten, wenn du ganz genau weißt, wo der Großteil meiner Mädchen landet? Jetzt dreh das hier nicht um." Seine Stimme war leise und gefährlich.

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen hier zu stehen und über mich urteilen, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Großteil von deinem Liebesleben darin bestanden hatte, hinter einem Geist her zu schmachten?"

„Sagen Sie mir, _Miss Granger,_ sind Sie die einzige Hexe, die mit beiden Mitgliedern aus dem Goldenen Trio geschlafen hat? Oder gibt es noch andere Huren dort draußen, die dieselbe Ehre zuteilwurden?"

Schweigen.

Dann ein Knall und ein dunkelroter Abdruck auf seiner linken Wange.

Das Geräusch schien sowohl Severus als auch Hermine wieder zurückzuholen. Hermine umklammerte ihre stechende Hand, als Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen, während Severus nach Luft schnappend dastand und sie anstarrte, als ob er sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hätte.

„Ich verschwinde", sagte er tonlos, sein Gesicht absolut ausdruckslos.

„Severus, _warte_!"

Sie schnappte nach seinem Arm. Er zog ihn weg.

„Bitte geh nicht!"

Ohne einen weiteren Blick drehte er sich an Ort und Stelle und dissapparierte.

Hermine fiel vollkommen schockiert auf das Bett und fragte sich, was da gerade eben passiert war. Also, nein, sie musste es sich nicht fragen. Es war genauso mit Ron gewesen. Wieder einmal war ihre enge Beziehung zu Harry ihr in den Weg gekommen. Hier stand sie und hatte vehement versucht sich zu erklären und er hatte sie eine Hure genannt.

Genau wie Rita Kimmkorn.

Genau wie Cho Chang.

Genau wie Ron, als er sie verlassen hatte.

Also nicht alle von ihnen hatten es mit so vielen Worten ausgedrückt, aber nichtsdestotrotz zog es sich wie ein roter Faden durch ihr Leben. Sie hatte verdammt noch mal genug davon.

Die Erinnerung ließ sie noch immer erstarren.

Es war genau wie diese kalte, einsame Nacht im Zelt, als Ron sie beschuldigt hatte, hinter seinem Rücken mit Harry herumzumachen und sie dann einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte. Nur hatte Severus keinen Horkrux, dem er die Schuld geben konnte.

* * *

Harry Potter.

Dieser verdammte Harry Potter.

Dieser verdammte BESCHISSENE Harry Potter.

Die Messlatte für alle zukünftigen Partner wäre dann wohl gesetzt. Scheiße.

Severus dissapparierte und begann einfach ohne eine wirkliche Ahnung, wo er war, zu laufen. An alles, was er denken konnte, war es Potter zur Rede zu stellen, von ihm die Wahrheit zu verlangen und warum von all den Leuten es ausgerechnet er es war, der ihm das hier ruinieren musste.

Schließlich stand er vor einem kleinen Häuschen in Suffolk, einem Haus, welches er vorher weder gesehen noch von dem er gehört hatte und er wusste einfach, das musste Potters Haus sein. Er war von einer unbekannten Macht hierher geführt worden, eine Macht, die seinen Körper gesteuert hatte, als er nur noch seine Wut spürte und nichts als rot gesehen hatte. Vage konnte er sich an eine obskure Referenz erinnern, die er mal vor Jahren in einem Band, der ausgerechnet Liebeszauber behandelte, gefunden hatte. Darin beschrieben befand sich eine Magie, die einen Zauberer, der betrogen worden war, zu dem Haus des Mannes führte, der ihn entehrt hatte. Dadurch konnte er seine Frau und seine Ehre verteidigen. Es führte den Zauberer zu dem Mann, den er zu einem Duell herausfordern wollte. Diese Magie wurde kaum noch benutzt und konnte nur unbewusst herbeigerufen werden – sie würde zu dem Zauberer kommen, der sie dringend brauchte.

Sie wurde durch ein unergründliches Gefühl des Verrates ausgelöst.

Er selbst würde es selbstverständlich vehement abstreiten, sollte es jemals jemand laut aussprechen, aber er hatte begonnen, Harry Potter als einen Freund zu betrachten. Einen Freund, wie seine Mutter Lily eine gewesen war. Wie konnte er nur solch eine lebenswichtige Information vor ihm geheim halten?

Welcher Freund tat so etwas?

Er schritt brüsk auf die Tür des Hauses zu und schlug wütend mit seiner Faust dagegen. Er schlug und schlug, bis Harry die Haustür aufriss, die Brille hing schief auf seiner Nase, sein Haar war noch viel chaotischer als sonst. Besitzt dieser Junge eigentlich keine Haarbürste?

„Severus?" Er betrachtete das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Es war zu einer Fratze verzogen, wahnsinnig vor Wut, der Nacht in der… das heißt, in der Dumbledore… in der Dumbledore gestorben war, nicht ganz unähnlich.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Geht's den Kindern gut? Stimmt was nicht mit Hermine?"

Ohne ihm zu antworten, umfasste Severus Harrys Schultern nicht allzu sanft und führte ihn in einem Polizeigriff hinaus in den Garten.

„Severus – was ist denn los?" Er suchte ihn seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab, aber Severus zog ihn hoch, bis sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren, wo schwarze Augen sich wahrhaftig in die grünen hineinbohrten.

„Was soll das? Was ist passiert?"

„Was passiert ist?", zischte Severus. „Was passiert ist? Sie. Sie sind passiert, Potter."

„Seit wann nennen Sie mich denn wieder ‚Potter'? Was meinen Sie damit? Gibt es ein Problem mit dem Haus? Der Stiftung? Dem Ministerium?"

„Nein", loderte er. „Es gibt keine Probleme mit dem Haus oder der Stiftung oder dem verdammten Ministerium. Es gibt nur ein Problem, und das sind Sie." Sein Griff um Harrys Schultern festigte sich und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Severus", begann Harry, während er Severus' Handgelenke umklammerte, und versuchte seine Arme zu senken. „Sagen Sie mir, was hier los ist."

Severus zog sich plötzlich von Harry zurück und betrachtete seinem Gegenüber mit absolutem Hass. Harry hatte diesen Blick seit seinem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen. Er durchwühlte sein Gehirn und fragte sich, was er gemacht haben könnte, um Severus dermaßen zu verärgern. Er hatte sich nicht in seine Pläne mit den Kindern eingemischt. Er hatte alles befolgt, was Severus ihn aufgetragen und jeden seiner Wünsche akzeptiert hatte. Er hatte sogar die Geheimnisse seiner Mutter für sich behalten. Noch nicht einmal Hermine hatte er angefasst. Es sei denn… sicherlich hatte Hermine ihm nichts _davon_ erzählt… oder? Sie hatten einstimmig beschlossen, sie würden niemals…

_Oh oh._

„Sie…", loderte Severus weiter und versuchte zwischen tiefen Atemzügen irgendetwas zu sagen. „Sie…"

„Severus…"

„Sie hatten sie, nicht wahr?"

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und schluckte dann. Das waren offensichtlich Neuigkeiten für Severus. Er war diesbezüglich sichtlich aufgeregt. Besser, er versuchte, sich etwas Zeit zu kaufen.

„Was meinen Sie damit, ‚hatte sie'?"

„Sie wissen verdammt genau, was ich damit meine, Potter."

„Ich fürchte das tue ich nicht."

„Sie waren schon immer erbärmlich darin gewesen, Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen, Potter. Warum Sie denken, das hätte sich geändert, entzieht sich meinem Verstand. Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich frage und Sie kennen die Antwort und ich will es direkt von Ihren Lippen hören."

Harry seufzte, zögerte und begann dann zu reden: „Wenn Sie mich fragen, ob Hermine und ich in der Vergangenheit jemals… intim waren… dann ist die Antwort ja."

Eine Sehne in Severus' linker Schläfe begann zu zucken, aber ansonsten blieb er unheilvoll ruhig.

„Es war nur einmal, im letzten Jahr des Krieges, wir waren beide alleine und hoffnungslos und verzweifelt. Ich schätze, Sie wissen, was ich meine?"

„Nein, Potter, ich verstehe _verdammt noch mal nicht, was Sie meinen_."

„Ich hätte gedacht Phineas Nigellus hätte Sie eingeweiht." Harry verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. „Ich glaube, er hatte uns beobachtet."

„Aus bestimmten Gründen, ob Sie und Hermine jemals… damals war es einfach nicht wichtig!"

„Warum ist es dann jetzt so wichtig? Ich bin mit Ginny zusammen, Sie mit Hermine und wir sind alle glücklich mit unseren Partnern und keiner von uns will tauschen, also, warum machen Sie so ein Fass auf? Weinen Sie noch immer den Frauen nach, mit denen Sie in Ihrer Jugend und Zwanzigern intim gewesen sind?"

Es gab absolut keine Möglichkeit, dass Severus ihm diese Frage beantwortete.

Harry fasste sein Schweigen als Zustimmung auf (_Merlin, aber Potter konnte manchmal extrem begriffsstutzig sein_) und fuhr fort: „Sehen Sie, was ich meine? Also, warum stört Sie das jetzt so? Es war nur ein einziges Mal. In der Vergangenheit. Vor langer Zeit. Im Grunde, während eines anderen Lebensabschnittes. In einer anderen Welt."

Da schnaubte Severus. „Weiß Mrs. Potter davon?", fragte er mit so viel Bosheit, wie er aufbringen konnte.

„Über mich und Hermine? Ja. Es ist nicht unbedingt etwas, worüber wir oft reden, aber sie weiß es und sie versteht es."

„Tut sie das?"

„Ja. Wir hatten uns getrennt. Hermine und ich waren auf der Flucht. Ich habe nie aufgehört Ginny zu lieben, aber… nun, was soll's… was passiert ist… ist eben passiert."

„Sie behandeln all dies mit solch einer… Leichtfertigkeit."

„Och, kommen Sie schon." Jetzt war Harry wütend. „Das war bereits tot und begraben. Warum sind Sie deswegen jetzt so wütend? Ich gestehe, es war nicht unbedingt meine beste Stunde, genauso wenig, wie Hermines, aber das ist inzwischen sieben Jahre her. Wenn meine Frau darüber hinwegkommt, als die Erinnerung daran noch viel frischer und zeitnaher war, zu einer Zeit, wo wir ohne den Krieg auch zusammen gewesen wären, warum können Sie es dann nicht, wenn das Ganze vor sieben Jahren stattgefunden hatte?"

„Ich teile nicht, Potter. Ich habe das Hermine mehr als deutlich gemacht, als wir das hier angefangen haben."

„Sie teilen auch nicht, Severus. Das haben Sie auch nie. Hermine ist Ihnen gegenüber absolut treu. Alles andere wäre für sie absolut untypisch."

„Das weiß ich."

„Also, warum sind Sie dann wegen etwas, was vor der Zeit, bevor Sie und Hermine zusammengekommen sind oder überhaupt über die Möglichkeit hätten nachdenken können, so dermaßen sauer? Wenn sie Ihre Schülerin und Sie ihr Schulleiter gewesen waren? Wenn sie eine Jugendliche und Sie in Ihren Dreißigern gewesen waren? Als Sie ein Doppelagent waren und sie an der Front kämpfte, um den Meister der Dunkelheit zu zerstören? Wenn Sie und ich ganz genau wissen, dass es damals nicht zu verwirklichen – ganz zu schweigen unmöglich – gewesen wäre, überhaupt für eine Zukunft zu planen? Wenn alle von uns, Sie, ich, Hermine und alle anderen jeden Morgen aufwachten, sehr wohl wissend, es könnte unser Letzter sein? Wenn eine romantische Beziehung eher eine Verantwortung als ein Gewinn gewesen war? Wenn der größte Gefallen einem geliebten Menschen gegenüber der war, so viel Abstand wie nur menschenmöglich zwischen einen zu bringen? Wenn es absolut und vollkommen _unvorstellbar _gewesen war, dass Sie und Hermine irgendeine Beziehung hätten führen können?"

Harry atmete schwer, als er mit seinem Monolog fertig war, genau wie Severus. Severus würde es niemals zugeben, aber Harry hatte einige gute Punkte angesprochen.

Niemals. Er würde sich mit nichts, was dieser verfluchte Harry Potter sagte, zufriedengeben. Nicht, wenn es darum ging. Über rein gar nichts. Er musste einfach die Wahrheit wissen. Er wusste, Potter würde es nie und nimmer vor ihm verstecken können. Sehr wohl wissend, dass er es nicht einmal versuchen könnte. Er wusste, er sollte nicht nachsehen, sondern einfach nur weggehen, sich wieder sammeln und dann um Hermines Vergebung betteln. Dann aber wieder war Severus noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, die Dinge zu tun, die er eigentlich tun sollte. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Nicht ohne jemanden zu bedrängen.

Er umklammerte wieder mit einer Intensität, die er vorher noch nie verspürt hatte, Harrys Schultern, bevor er rief: „Legilimens!"

* * *

_Der Regen hämmerte erbarmungslos auf den dünnen Stoff des Zeltes. Die Luft war kalt und moderig. Harry saß vor der Öffnung mit einem Glas von Hermines blauen Flammen im Schoß und hielt Wache. Sie waren Gott-weiß- wo, Hermine hatte irgendwas erwähnt von Haworth und den Mooren, als sie in _Wutherin Heights_ aufgetaucht waren. Sie meinte, es sei der ideale Platz, denn sie würden isoliert sein und doch befanden sie sich noch nahe der Zivilisation, um ihre Vorräte wieder aufzustocken. Sie hatten schon längst gelernt ihr Essen zu vervielfältigen, damit es länger ausreichte. _

_Das Zelt fühlte sich… leer an. _

_Ron hatte sie vor ein paar Wochen verlassen, war einfach wütend hinausgestürmt. Es war praktisch Monate her gewesen, seit sie das letzte Mal eine lebendige Seele gesehen hatten. Sie hatten das Medaillon gefunden, aber noch nicht die Mittel, es auch zu zerstören. Kein Schwert, keine Zähne des Basilisken, gar nichts. Sie mussten noch immer den Kelch und die Schlange finden und hatten nichts, womit sie weitermachen konnten. Sie mussten darüber hinaus noch ein Artefakt von Raveclaw ausfindig machen, aber sie hatten nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was es sein könnte. Hermine verbrachte Stunden damit _Die Geschichte Hogwarts _und andere Bücher, die sie über die Gründer finden konnte, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, zu lesen. Nichts. Sie wurden von Voldemorts gesamter Armee gejagt und irgendwem um Hilfe zu bitten, war einfach viel zu gefährlich. _

_Die Situation war so trostlos und düster, wie das Wetter draußen._

_Hermine saß im Schneidersitz in einen der Sessel, gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und schmiss ihr Buch auf den Boden, bevor sie zu schluchzen begann. Hermine war niemand, die einfach so weinte, war sie noch nie gewesen, aber seit Ron sie verlassen hatte, waren die Dinge… schwierig gewesen. Für sie beide. _

_Es war viel weniger die Isolation als die Tatsache, dass sie von der einzigen Person, auf die sie gezählt hatten, das hier bis zum Ende durchzuziehen, verlassen und so gut wie tot zurückgelassen worden waren. Sie hatten alle zugestimmt: Die Horkruxe zerstören oder in dem Versuch draufgehen._

_In letzter Zeit sah es viel mehr nach Letzterem aus. _

_Harry seufzte und stand von seinem Posten am Eingang auf, als er auf seine Freundin zuging. Sie sah… also, sie sah absolut schrecklich aus. Ihr Haar stand in Richtungen ab, die vollkommen der Schwerkraft trotzten. Ihre Augen waren aufgequollen und rot unterlaufen. Ihr Gesicht war gefährlich abgemagert, ihre Haut aschfahl und ihre Fingernägel abgekaut. Sie campierten bereits seit über drei Wochen im Wald und es wurde langsam ersichtlich. Harry wollte nicht wissen, wie er aussah; wenn er nur halb so schlimm wie Hermine aussah, wenn er nur halb so viel wie sie abgenommen hatte, dann wollte er es nicht wissen. _

Severus erkannte sie kaum wieder. Verschwunden war das Feuer in ihren Augen, die ungestüme Entschlossenheit, die sie ansonsten immer an den Tag gelegt hatte. Verschwunden war ihr Spürsinn, ihre Energie, ihr… Leben. An ihrer Stelle saß eine tote Frau, ein Inferius, ein Zombie.

Severus hatte angenommen, der Krieg hätte _ihm _schwer zugesetzt. Das… das war etwas komplett anderes, als er erwartet hatte, von seinen wenigen Informationen, die er erhalten hatte. Phineas Nigellus war nie sonderlich ins Detail gegangen und hatte nur nach ihrem Standort gelauscht. Er hatte niemals erwähnt, wie unglaublich stark geschwächt die beiden gewesen waren.

_„'Mine?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und benutzte einen Spitznamen, den er seit seinem dritten Jahr nicht mehr benutzt hatte. _

_Sie zog ihre Knie an die Brust und vergrub ihren Kopf darin. Ihr Körper zuckte unter den verzweifelten, frustrierten Schluchzern. _

_„'Mine", versuchte Harry es erneut. Er befand sich selbst am Ende und er brauchte Hermine stark. Wenn sie die Hoffnung verlor, diejenige von ihnen beiden, die immer die Antworten, einen Plan hatte, immer wusste, wo man suchen sollte, wohin sie als Nächstes gingen. Sie wusste, was zu tun war… wenn all das verschwunden war, dann war wirklich alle Hoffnung verloren. Harry wollte nicht akzeptieren oder zugeben, dass sie sich bereits an diesem Punkt befanden. Er konnte es einfach nicht. _

_Welchen Sinn machte es schon weiter zu machen, wenn es alles stimmte?_

_Er zog sie aus dem Sessel hinunter in seine Arme. Sie knieten auf dem harten Boden, junge Knie, die bereits müde und schmerzten und gegen den Boden protestierten. Der Regen prasselte auf den Stoff und einige Tropfen traten immer wieder durch. Sie saßen dort und hielten sich einfach nur. Sie mussten das hier einfach durchstehen. Mussten es._

_„Wird es jemals aufhören?", fragte Hermine durch die Tränen und ihrem Schluchzen. _

_„Irgendwie", murmelte Harry. _

_„Ich meine… ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich das hier noch machen kann", klagte Hermine. „Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich weiß einfach nicht… ich weiß nicht, wie ich noch weitermachen soll."_

_„Wir werden einen Weg finden, Hermine", antwortete Harry erschöpft. „Das tun wir doch immer."_

_Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wie? Wie denn? Wir wissen nicht, wo dieses blöde Schwert ist. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, wo die andere Hälfte dieser beschissenen Horkruxe ist. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, was überhaupt der Letzte für einer ist. Jeder, der uns eventuell helfen könnte, ist entweder tot oder auf der Flucht. Und Dumbledore", spuckte sie den Namen aus, „hat uns absolut nichts mitgegeben. Ein Buch mit Kindergeschichten? Einen alten Schnatzer? Und einen verfluchten Deluminator?"_

_Was zum Teufel war ein Deluminator,_ fragte sich Severus.

_„Ron hatte recht, es ist nichts, alles nur nutzlos, nichts, nichts, nichts, das ist alles, was wir haben. Wir haben nichts, wofür wir noch weiter leben könnten, außer erwischt und dann gefoltert und getötet zu werden. Wir haben keinerlei Freunde mehr in dieser Welt. Wir haben keine Möglichkeit an irgendwelche Informationen zu gelangen. Wir haben nichts, Harry, rein gar nichts!"_

_Harry festigte seine Umarmung um seine Freundin. Er hatte sie, das heißt, noch nie jemanden, jemals dermaßen verzweifelt und hoffnungslos gesehen. _

Noch hatte Severus es, der den Großteil seines Lebens in Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit verbracht hatte.

_„Leben wir denn überhaupt noch, Harry? Sind wir noch real? Ist das hier das Leben?"_

_„Natürlich ist es das, Mine", sagte Harry mit ängstlicher Stimme. Hermine war nicht der Typ, der jemals die Realität anzweifelte. „Wir leben und wir sind echt. Du bist noch hier und ich bin noch hier."_

_„Du wirst auch verschwinden", wimmerte sie._

_„Niemals", betonte er bestimmt, drückte sie erneut und küsste sie auf ihre Wange. Er zog sich etwas zurück und umfasste ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Für niemanden und nichts auf der Welt. Ich schaffe das hier nicht alleine, verstehst du mich? Ich brauche dich, Hermine, und ich werde nirgends hingehen. Niemals." Jeder dieser Versprechen untermalte er mit einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn. _

_„Aber Ron hat dasselbe gesagt und…"_

_„Aber das ist nicht das, was ich tun werde", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Verstehst du mich?"_

_Sie nickte. _

_„Sag es mir."_

_„Ich ver – verstehe", antwortete sie. _

_„Das ist mein Mädchen", sagte er. Er küsste sie erneut auf die Stirn, doch diesmal verharrten seine Lippen dort. Es tat gut wieder die Haut einer anderen Person unter seinen Lippen zu spüren. Es war bereits so lange her, dass er das Gefühl beinahe vergessen hatte. „'Mine", flüsterte er. Dann einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Ich habe mir diese Aufgabe nicht ausgesucht, sie wurde für mich ausgewählt. Aber du… du hättest weggehen können. Du hast dir das hier ausgesucht. Du bist die wohl mutigste, kühnste, wunderbarste Freundin, die ich mir wünschen könnte. Schon alleine dafür werde ich dich niemals gehen lassen."_

_Sie umarmten sich wieder. „Ich vermisse ihn", flüsterte sie. _

_Er nickte. „Genau wie ich."_

_Sie zitterte. „Vermisst du Ginny?"_

_Er nickte wieder. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme von seinen Gefühlen zugeschnürt. „Jede Sekunde eines jeden Tages."_

_„Denkst du, da, wo sie jetzt sind, dass sie zusammen sind?"_

_„Ich… ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry ehrlich. „Ich würde es gerne glauben, dass sie sich gegenseitig umeinander kümmern, genau, wie wir es tun, wir passen auch auf uns auf."_

_Hermine seufzte. „Werden wir sie jemals wieder sehen, Harry?"_

_„Werden wir", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Ob nun in diesem oder nächsten Leben, wir werden alle wieder zusammen sein." Er schluckte schwer. „Ich verspreche es dir."_

_Es ging um mehr als nur Ron und Ginny, und Hermine wusste es. _

_„'Mine, gib mich nicht auf. Ich kann das hier nicht ohne dich durchstehen", flüsterte er. _

_„Du bist alles, was ich noch habe", flüsterte sie zurück. _

_„Genau wie du", antwortete er. _

_Sie zogen sich etwas zurück und sahen sich direkt an. In ihrer Welt, ihrem Universum, existierten nur sie beide. Zwei Menschen, die auf ewig in der Gegenwart lebten – niemand von ihnen schwelgte in der Vergangenheit, was einfach nur viel zu schmerzhaft war, noch in der Zukunft, dessen Luxus sie sich einfach nicht leisten konnten. Zwei Menschen, die aneinanderhingen, um zu überleben, aus Verzweiflung für etwas Hoffnung._

_In der Ferne grollte der Donner._

_Hermine zog Harry näher an sich heran, und als sie sich gegenseitig hielten, küsste er sie wieder auf ihre Stirn. Dann auf jede Wange. Und dann… nun, es war nicht ganz klar, was dann passierte. Die Erinnerung wurde etwas verschwommen. Alles, was sie wussten, war, dass sich ihre Lippen zaghaft und schüchtern trafen, dann wurde es verzweifelter. Der Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern verschwand. Unerfahrene Arme und Beine verschlangen sich. Kleidungsstücke wurden nacheinander entfernt. Die ausgemergelten Körper passten zusammen in den großen Sessel, nachdem sie dort ungeschickt hineingeklettert waren. Der Sessel hatte genug Platz für zwei skelettartige Körper, die darum kämpften, sich näher zu kommen. _

_Sie redeten nicht miteinander, aber dennoch kreisten durch Harrys Kopf seine Gedanken. _

_‚Ich vermisse Ginny. Hermine ist hier, sie ist echt und Ginny nur eine Erinnerung. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es lebend hier raus schaffe. Für ein paar Minuten, nur ein paar Minuten, lass mich bitte an etwas anderes als den Krieg zu denken. Lass mich die Freuden genießen, die ansonsten irgendwelche Jugendliche genießen können. Ich wünschte, sie wäre Ginny. Aber Ginny ist jetzt nicht hier. Hermine ist hier und sie fühlt sich gut an. Das wird alles ändern. Das wird gar nichts ändern. Mein Leben war alles andere als normal – das ist es doch, was normale Menschen tun, nicht? Wenn ich sie küsse, dann denke ich an gar nichts und das mag ich. Lass mich an nichts denken. Lass mich einfach nur fühlen. Lass mich einfach nur handeln. Lass mich einfach nur… sein.'_

Severus entschied den ganzen Weg zu gehen und auch an Hermine in Harrys Erinnerung Legilimentik auszuüben. Legilimentik in der Legilimentik war so gut wie unmöglich, und konnte nur von jemanden durchgeführt werden, der erfahren genug war. Jemand wie er.

_‚Ich sterbe morgen vielleicht. Wenn alle anderen verschwinden, existiere ich dann überhaupt noch? Harry ist hier und mit ihm zusammen existiere ich, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten. Ron wird fuchsteufelswild sein. Ron ist verschwunden, wen interessiert schon, was er denkt? Das bin ich nicht. Das hier ist genau das, was ich brauche. Ich brauche Ron. Ich brauche einen warmen Körper, ich muss wissen, ob ich noch immer lebe, noch immer ganz, noch immer menschlich bin. Hier, genau hier, bin ich.'_

_Das war es, was sie waren: zwei warme Körper, die sich umklammerten und sich gegenseitig daran erinnerten, dass sie noch lebten, noch atmeten, noch Menschen in einer unmenschlichen Welt waren. _

_Ihre Vereinigung war wild und unerfahren. Es war verzweifelt und flehend. _

_Es war genau das, was sie brauchten. _

Severus sah, wie seine Geliebte mit einem anderen Mann schlief, den Sohn des Mannes, den er hasste. Er sah James in diesem Alter so ähnlich, obwohl er dermaßen abgemagert und der Körper so ausgemergelt war. Es sah aus, als ob James Potter mit Hermine schlafen würde.

Der Gedanke sollte ihn anwidern, ihn rasend machen. Stattdessen tat er… es nicht.

Das war nicht seine Hermine. Seine Hermine hatte ihr Augen immer geöffnet und sah ihren Partner an, während sie leise Geräusche der Genugtuung von sich gab. Diese Hermine hielt ihre Augen fest verschlossen, von ihrem Partner abgewandt und gab nur ein leises Knurren von sich. Seine Hermine wusste genau, was sie wollte und wann sie es wollte. Diese Hermine war angespannt und unterwürfig. Seine Hermine küsste und berührte ihn, während sie sich bewegte. Diese Hermine umklammerte ihren Partner, als ob er ein Rettungsboot sei. Seine Hermine sprach ihre Lust während des Sex' aus. Diese Hermine schien einfach nur Erleichterung zu verspüren.

_Als sie fertig waren, hielten sie sich einfach nur. Sie schwiegen, während sie beide einschliefen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine als Erste auf und löste sich aus dem Sessel und zog sich hastig wieder an. Harry würde sie am Eingang sitzend finden, ihren Kopf hielt sie in einem Buch vergraben, ihr Rücken ihm zugewandt, genau, wie er sie jeden Morgen dort fand, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Harry würde ihr eine Tasse Tee zubereiten und sie ohne ein Wort an ihrer Seite abstellen, genau, wie er es jeden Morgen tat, als ob nichts passiert wäre. _

_Sie hatten in dem jeweils anderen Erleichterung gefunden. Sie hatten etwas von dem anderen gebraucht. Sie würden es nie wieder brauchen._

* * *

Aus dem Haus heraus, beobachteten Ginny und Ron die Szene durch das Fenster. Harry hatte vor Monaten einen Schweigezauber auf die Fenster gelegt, um sämtliche Geräusche fernzuhalten. Sie hatten auf den harten Weg gelernt, dass ein lauter Laster oder ein plötzliches Geräusch James aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte und daher auch seine Eltern. Obwohl sie nur ein paar Meter entfernt standen, spielte sich alles in absoluter Ruhe ab.

Sie sahen, wie Snape auf Harry losging, welcher einmal in seinem Leben, ruhig und rational antwortete, als dieser vor Wut vor ihm tobte.

„Wird Snape Harry umbringen?", fragte Ginny lässig, während sie einen aufgebrachten James wog. Sie hätte Ron auch fragen können, ob es später noch regnen würde.

„Denke nicht", antwortete Ron. „Hermine wird ihn umbringen, sollte er es tun."

Plötzlich starrten sich die beiden Männer gegenseitig an, ausdruckslos und sie blieben eine ganze Weile so stehen.

„Was tun die beiden da?", fragte Ron.

Ginny überlegte einen Moment. „Du denkst nicht, Snape sieht sich von Harry ein paar Erinnerungen an, oder?"

„Oder Harry die von Snape?"

„Er steht noch mit allen Gliedmaßen intakt da, nicht wahr? Also kann es das nicht sein. Muss also anders herum sein."

„Frage mich, was los ist."

„Er wird es uns sagen, wenn er wieder rein kommt."

„Falls er wieder rein kommt."

„Du weißt es besser, als so etwas zu denken, Ronald. Außerdem, wenn Snape ihn wirklich umbringen wollte, dann hätte er es bereits getan und wäre sichergegangen, dass wir nicht mehr hier stehen würden, um es zu beobachten."

„Auch wieder wahr." Sie beobachten die Szene noch eine Weile, bevor Ron wieder das Wort ergriff: „Denkst du, er weiß, dass wir sie beobachten?"

„Muss er. Er ist Snape. Er bemerkt alles."

* * *

Severus atmete schwer, als er sich aus Harrys Erinnerungen zurückzog, so als ob er eine weite Strecke gelaufen war. Genau wie Harry. Legilimentik, die länger als eine oder zwei Minuten am Stück ausgeübt wurde, verursacht sowohl körperliche als auch geistige Müdigkeit. Beide Männer setzten sich müde auf den Steinzaun, der das Grundstück umzäunte. Sie konnten nicht ganz den Blick des jeweils anderen treffen.

Harry hatte sich nie gewünscht, diese Erinnerung oder den Großteil seiner Zeit in diesem Zelt noch einmal zu erleben. Er hatte nach dem Krieg geschworen nie wieder einen Fuß in ein Zelt zu setzen und das hatte er auch so gemeint. Er hatte diese Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf verbannt und nie wieder dran gedacht. Er wollte es nicht.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, als ob man ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.

_Musstest ja unbedingt los marschieren und das Schlimmste von ihr denken, nicht wahr?,_ verhöhnte ihn die Stimme. _Musstest sie ja auch beschuldigen. Musstest sie ja auch über etwas ausfragen, was dich verdammt noch mal nichts anging. Konntest ja nicht an ihre Ehrlichkeit glauben, die einzige verdammte Person in dieser Welt, die dich als einen richtigen Menschen sieht und nicht als einen Todesser oder einen Lehrer._

Was hatte er nur getan?

_Du hast die einzige Person, die dich in deinem ganzen Leben jemals geliebt hat, beschuldigt, beleidigt und beschimpft_, antwortete die Stimme. _Du hast die einzige Person verletzt, die ohne Hintergedanken auf dich zugekommen ist. Das hier hast du nun königlich versaut._

Er musste sie sehen. Musste die Dinge wieder grade biegen. Er würde alles tun, was sie wollte, alles, um was sie ihn bat, alles ohne irgendwelche Widerworte.

_Zu wenig, zu spät,_ stichelte die Stimme beinahe in einer Singstimme.

„Harry…", begann Severus mit brüchiger Stimme. Er wollte apparieren, aber war zu aufgewühlt, um es zu tun, ohne sich zu zersplintern. Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Innerstes und nutzte die Methoden, die er gelernt hatte, um sich wieder so weit zu beruhigen, damit er nach einem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord wieder apparieren konnte. Kontrollierte Atemzüge. Ein Bild von einem ruhigen, dunklen See in der Nacht, wo die Sterne auf der Oberfläche reflektiert wurden. Einatmen, ausatmen.

„Severus", begann Harry, „mir tut es wirklich leid, dass wir es Ihnen nie gesagt haben. Ernsthaft, es ist etwas, was wir beide gerne vergessen wollen. Es war ein Fehlurteil. Wir hatten keinerlei Vorkehrungen getroffen. Es sah uns beiden nicht sonderlich ähnlich. Unsere Herzen hingen an anderen Menschen. Wir beide hatten das Gefühl, diese Menschen betrogen zu haben. Bitte denken Sie nicht allzu schlecht von uns."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich…" Er arbeitete noch immer stark daran, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Er suchte nach Worten, aber es wollten keine passenden über seine Lippen kommen.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Lange, bevor wir zusammengekommen sind, da habe ich Ginny gesehen, wie sie mit Dean Thomas in einem Korridor herumgeknutscht hatte. Damals hatte ich keinerlei Ansprüche gehabt und im Grunde war ich da felsenfest überzeugt gewesen, sie komplett verloren zu haben. Dean war mein Zimmerkamerad und guter Freund. Sie war genauso verrückt nach ihm, wie er nach ihr. Und sie küsste ihn so wild und leidenschaftlich, wie er es tat. Und dennoch… wollte ich ihn für das, was er da mit ihr machte, am liebsten jede verfluchte Gliedmaße einzeln ausreißen."

Severus konnte sich noch gut an diese Beziehung erinnern. Er hatte dieses verliebte Pärchen mehr als einmal in verschiedenen Nischen und Schränken im Schloss während des Jahres gefunden. Was seltsam war: Schüler in einer Beziehung aus demselben Haus kamen für gewöhnlich in der Sicherheit ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes immer davon, lediglich zwischenhäusliche Beziehungen riskierten eine Entdeckung im Flur. Besonders in den Nächten, wo Severus die Korridore patrouilliert hatte.

„Gibt es einen Grund für die weitläufige Hetzrede über zwei jugendliche, herumfummelnde, sexuell frustrierten Gryffindors?"

„Wenn unser Herz auf dem Spiel steht, verlieren wir unseren Kopf."

Das war eine Untertreibung.

„Hören Sie", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, Sie hassen mich vermutlich und haben es schon immer getan und werden es wahrscheinlich auch weiterhin tun, egal, was ich sage oder tun werde. Ich weiß, nur wegen der Kinder und Hermine tolerieren Sie mich. Ich würde Sie gerne als meinen Freund betrachten, aber ich kann akzeptieren, sollte dies niemals passieren. Und wenn unsere Rollen vertauscht wären und ich herausfinden würde, dass meine Freundin mit der einen Person geschlafen hat, die ich am meisten hasse, dann hätte ich vermutlich genauso reagiert. Ehrlich, Severus, es war sehr gryffindor von Ihnen, hier her zu kommen und von mir zu verlangen mich zu stellen, damit Sie Ihre Ehre verteidigen können. Und die ihre."

Den Versuch von Leichtfertigkeit schnappte Severus nicht sonderlich gut auf und Harry fuhr schnell fort.

„Jedenfalls wissen Sie jetzt, was passiert ist. Hermine ist, was das angeht, sehr sensibel. Sie ist nicht im Allergeringsten stolz darauf, dass es überhaupt passiert ist. Ich hoffe, Sie lassen es nicht an ihr aus und dass Sie die Situation verstehen werden. Ich denke, gerade Sie könnten es."

Severus schwieg noch immer. Er war jetzt irgendwie ruhiger. Er war beinahe bereit zu apparieren.

„Ich… ich werde Ihnen jetzt etwas Zeit lassen. Kommen Sie nur rein, wenn Sie reden wollen. Und, also, danke, dass Sie mich nicht umgebracht haben."

Harry stand auf, um zu verschwinden. Er hatte den Weg halb zurückgelegt, bevor er sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Nur damit Sie es wissen, Severus… ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Hermine jemals jemanden so wie Sie angesehen hat."

Severus stand auf und wandte sich von Harry ab.

„Sie irren sich", sagte er gerade laut genug, dass Harry es verstehen konnte. „Ich hasse Sie nicht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort dachte er angestrengt an sein Schlafzimmer, wo er Hermine im Grimmauldplatz zurückgelassen hatte, und disappparierte.

* * *

Severus wurde vor dem Haus in den Garten geschleudert. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Alle Schutzschilder waren so ausgelegt, dass er jederzeit in jedes Zimmer im Haus apparieren konnte, sollte jemals ein Notfall eintreten. Hermine musste ihn überschrieben haben. Er hatte sie als jemanden hinzugefügt, die die volle Gewalt über die Schilde hatte, sollte ihn jemals etwas zustoßen. Das jedoch hoffte er nicht. All seine alten Feinde waren tot und die Zauberwelt als Ganzes betrachtete ihn aus irgendwelchen Gründen als einen Helden, aber er hatte zu viele Jahre als Spion gelebt, um es nicht als eine Möglichkeit auszuschließen. Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nur schwer durchbrechen.

Offensichtlich war Hermine wütend auf ihn und wollte nicht, dass er direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer disapparierte. Also gut. Er würde durch die Haustür gehen, die Treppe nehmen, an die Schlafzimmertür klopfen, auf seine Knie fallen und um ihre Vergebung betteln. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er es getan hatte, um die Liebe einer Frau wieder zurückzugewinnen, die er verletzt hatte.

Als er das Schlafzimmer erreichte, war die Tür offen und Hermine verschwunden. Etwas schien in dem Zimmer… nicht zu stimmen. Der Schreibtisch schien aufgeräumter und etwas stimmte nicht mit den Büchern in den Regalen, aber im Moment ignorierte er es.

Er ging also wieder die Treppe hinunter direkt in die Küche, wo er Luna mit einer Tasse Tee am Tisch sitzen sah, wie sie gedankenverloren in die Luft blickte.

„Luna, haben Sie Hermine gesehen?"

Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Ich habe vorhin gehört, wie jemand verschwunden ist. Im Grunde dachte ich, Sie wären es gewesen."

Severus runzelte mit der Stirn. Hermine musste rausgegangen sein, um ihren Kopf auszulüften. Er hatte einige schreckliche Dinge zu ihr gesagt. Er dachte daran seinen Patronus zu senden, aber entschied sich dann dagegen. Wenn sie Zeit und Raum brauchte, dann würde er ihr Zeit und Raum geben. Es war Samstag; die Pflichten der Erwachsene am Wochenende bestand lediglich darin, die Kinder zu beaufsichtigen. Keinen Unterricht. Er könnte heute für sie übernehmen.

Aber als die Stunden verstrichen und Tag zum Abend und dann zur Nacht wurde, hatte er noch immer kein Wort von Hermine gehört. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln entschied Severus, über das Flohnetzwerk nachzufragen. Wenn sie plante, irgendwo anders zu bleiben, dann hätte sie zumindest Harry informiert. Dieser Gedanke versetzte ihn einen Stich, sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden, aber dann verschob er diesen Gedanken. Er wusste, er hatte es verdient.

Also kniete er sich vor den Kamin und rief Harry.

„Harry!", zischte Severus. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, rief er: „Potter!"

Augenblicklich kniete Harry argwöhnisch vor dem Kamin, so als ob er sich fragte, was er diesmal verbrochen hatte. „Ja?"

„Wo ist Hermine?"

„Wo auch immer Sie sie zurückgelassen haben, würde ich sagen."

„Sie haben nichts von ihr gehört?"

Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Nein. Sollte ich?"

Severus seufzte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Sie war den ganzen Tag nicht zu Hause und ich habe nichts von ihr gehört. Ich weiß, sollte sie irgendwo anders hingehen, hätte sie Ihnen vermutlich Bescheid gegeben…"

„Aber wenn man mal unser Thema von heute berücksichtigt, kann ich schon verstehen, dass sie etwas Abstand möchte", überlegte Harry und beendete für Severus seinen Gedanken. „Haben Sie schon einen Patronus versucht?"

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht? „Ich werde es sofort machen." Er zögerte, bevor er aufstand. „Harry… Sie denken nicht, ihr ist etwas zugestoßen, oder?"

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe mit seinem Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein, ihr geht es sicherlich relativ gut." Er lächelte leicht. „Wirklich."

Severus schloss die Verbindung, flüsterte seinem Patronus eine Nachricht zu, in der sich um ihr Wohlergehen informieren wollte, und schickte ihn los. Nur wenige Minuten später kehrte die Hirschkuh wieder zurück. Sein Blick verdunkelte sich und er schickte den Patronus wieder los und wieder kehrte die Hirschkuh zurück. Patroni kehrten nur dann zum Verschicker wieder zurück, wenn er nicht in der Lage war, seine Nachricht zu überbringen, was bedeutete, dass Hermine sich nicht mehr in Reichweite aufhielt.

Was bedeutete, Hermine hatte England verlassen.

Er trottete die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf, um es diesmal vernünftig zu untersuchen. Den ganzen Tag war er nicht hier gewesen. Nach einem kurzen Blick erkannte er, es fehlten durchaus Dinge. Ihre Bücher waren verschwunden, genau wie all ihre Kleidungsstücke und Fotos. Er ging weiter ins Badezimmer; der niemals enden wollende Stapel ihrer Haarpflegeserie war verschwunden – zum ersten Mal seit Monaten konnte er die Anrichte wieder sehen. In dem Zimmer befand sich nichts mehr, was ihn an Hermine erinnern könnte. Severus seufzte schwer, als er gegen den Türrahmen stolperte. Jetzt verstand er. Hermine hatte ihn verlassen. Hermine hatte _sie_ verlassen. Hermine war verschwunden.

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Severus schmollt, Ron verschenkt etwas weiter. Leo bekommt etwas mit, was ihm zum Handeln zwingt und wir erfahren, warum sich Ron und Hermine wirklich getrennt haben._


	24. Weise mir die Richtung

***~* Weise mir die Richtung *~***

„Das sieht ihr… so gar nicht ähnlich", sagte Harry und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein bereits abstehendes Haar.

„Vielleicht muss sie sich ja nur, keine Ahnung, etwas beruhigen?", schlug Ron vor.

Harry bedachte seinen Freund mit einem Seitenblick. Es waren inzwischen zwei Tage und niemand hatte entweder etwas von Hermine gehört oder sie gesehen. Soweit sie es wussten, hatte sie keinerlei Freunde oder ihre Familie kontaktiert. Man hatte sie weder in der Winkelgasse, noch in Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, St. Mungos oder dem Ministerium gesehen.

Laut Severus befand sie sich vermutlich gar nicht mehr in England. Dennoch mussten sie es überprüfen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen", bemerkte Harry grimmig.

„Ihr wird's schon gut gehen", sagte Ron.

„Wird es ihr?" Harry stand auf und lief vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Er und Severus standen seit Hermines Verschwinden in regelmäßigen Kontakt. Harry hatte Hermines Stunden und einige von Severus' Verwaltungsaufgaben sowie ein paar Aufgaben durch seinen Status als legaler Vormund übernommen, während Severus bis zur Erschöpfung arbeitete, in den Versuch sie zu finden.

Hermine war vielleicht verschwunden, aber Severus war nicht bereit sie einfach so davonkommen zu lassen. Nicht ohne einen Kampf. Dafür hatte er Harrys absolute und unerschütterliche Unterstützung, im Grunde so wie immer.

„Ja", sagte Ron bestimmt. „Das wird es." Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu Harry, der jetzt aus dem Fenster schaute, so als ob er erwartete jeden Moment Hermine um die Ecke kommen zu sehen. „Sieh mal, Mann, ich mag es genauso wenig wie du, dass sie weggelaufen ist und ich stimme dir zu, das sieht ihr einfach nicht ähnlich. Aber… Hermine kann auf sich aufpassen. Sie wird schon nichts Gefährliches tun und sie wurde auch nicht entführt, es war ihre eigene Entscheidung zu gehen. Wir reden hier von 'Mine – sie tut nichts, ohne vorher über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht zu haben. Sie geht keine unnötigen Risiken ein. Verdammt, sie hat uns beide während des letzten Jahres vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Vertraue ihr."

Harry schenkte seinem Freund ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich weiß, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Es sieht ihr einfach nur nicht ähnlich so vor mir davon zu laufen."

„Sie ist nicht vor dir davongelaufen."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Was genau ist denn zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, dass sie abgehauen ist?"

Harry zögerte. Ron wusste von ihm und Hermine, aber es war nicht unbedingt ein Thema, über welches sie, aus offensichtlichen Gründen, gerne sprachen. Es war ein Zeichen ihrer starken Verbindung, dass die Drei mit einer intakten Freundschaft und Vertrauen aus diesem Schlammassel hervorgegangen waren.

Er hatte es Ginny erzählt, aber die Erklärung war relativ knapp ausgefallen. Sie hatte es ihm nie vorgehalten (sie waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt immerhin nicht mehr zusammen gewesen), aber genau wie bei ihrem Bruder war es besser nicht daran zu denken oder darüber zu reden.

„Die Vergangenheit", antwortete Harry schließlich in der Hoffnung, Ron verstand ihn. Einmal in seinem Leben verstand Ronald Weasley einen Hinweis. Er nickte und wandte seinen Blick ab.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, während sie aus dem Fenster blickten, als ob es eine Kristallkugel sei, die ihnen den Weg weisen würde.

„Also hat Snape es herausgefunden, sie haben sich gestritten und jetzt ist sie verschwunden?"

Harry nickte. „So ungefähr."

Jetzt war Ron an der Reihe zu nicken. Mit einem entschlossenen Blick, der nur selten seine Züge kreuzte, drehte er sich um. „Ich muss los."

Harry nickte in der Annahme, er würde zurück in den Laden gehen. „Lass mich wissen, falls du-"

„Etwas hören solltest, ich weiß, Harry." Ein leichter Klaps auf den Rücken, und er trat durch den Kamin.

* * *

Ein Gedanke, alleinig nur ein Gedanke, raste seit zwei Tagen durch Severus' Kopf: _Wie konntest du das nur dermaßen versauen?_

Die Stimme, die er zwischenzeitlich seit Monaten zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, war immer bereit eine schnelle Antwort zu liefern. Er wusste, er sollte sich nicht ködern lassen, aber… es war so unglaublich schwer dieses verfluchte Ding zu ignorieren. Nicht, wenn sie beinahe immer recht hatte.

Er hatte keine Ideen mehr. Er hatte alles abgesucht, was er konnte, ohne allzu lang vom Grimmauldplatz entfernt zu bleiben. Er saß auf dem Sofa und starrte in das Feuer, als ob er erwarten würde, Hermine jeden Augenblick durch den Kamin treten zu sehen, ganz so als sei nichts passiert. Er wusste, seine Hoffnungen waren vergeblich. Das waren sie bereits sein ganzes Leben gewesen.

Erst Lily. Dann seine Mutter. Und jetzt Hermine. Warum schaffte er es denn nie die Frau zu halten, die er liebte und die auch ihn liebte. War es sein Schicksal, dass alles, was er berührte, sich in Asche verwandelte?

Sein Kopf flog hoch, als das Feuer grün wurde. Wagte er zu hoffen, es würde Hermine sein, die zurückgekommen war, um ihn zu vergeben oder zumindest, um ihn anzuschreien und ihn zu verfluchen? Er wäre viel lieber ihrem Fluch ausgesetzt, als das hier.

Die Person trat durch den Kamin. Natürlich hatte er nie so ein Glück gehabt. Es war dieser dämliche Ronald Weasley. Natürlich. Es war so oder so nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

„Sind Sie jetzt hier, um sich an meiner Situation zu weiden?", beschuldigte Severus ihn. „Oder sind Sie jetzt hier, um mich zu verfluchen, weil ich Ihre Freundin verletzt habe?"

„Wohl kaum", antwortete Weasley und setzte sich in dem Sessel rechts von der Couch, auf der Severus saß. „Sie und ich, wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Von den vielen wichtigen Dingen, die meine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, Weasley, gehört bestimmt nicht dazu, mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Wie es allerdings aussieht, haben Sie Zeit dafür, Snape, denn es ist wirklich wichtig."

Severus gab ein humorloses Lachen von sich. „Verstehe. Es ist selbstverständlich absolut notwendig, dass Sie vorbeikommen, um mir zu sagen, wie sehr ich Ihre Freundin verletzt habe, im Grunde sogar so sehr, dass sie gegangen ist und jetzt sind Sie hier, um ihre Ehre zu verteidigen."

„Wissen Sie, Snape, für jemanden der so verdammt klug ist, sind Sie manchmal ein richtiger Idiot."

„Denken Sie nicht, das weiß ich nicht, Weasley. Wenn es passiert, dann wünschte ich mir oft, ich hätte Ihren Verstand. Fehler sind weitaus einfacher zu ertragen, wenn weder Erfolgserwartungen noch irgendwelche Begabungen vorhanden sind."

„Ich werde gewiss nicht zugeben, intelligent zu sein, aber ich erkenne Dummheit, wenn ich sie sehe und im Moment starrt sie mich direkt an, gekrümmte Nase und alles mit eingeschlossen."

„Sticheln Sie jetzt auch noch an meinem Aussehen herum, Weasley? Ich bin verletzt."

„Sie sind verletzt, Snape. Genau wie Hermine. Deshalb bin ich hier."

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Severus, sein Sarkasmus und beißende Worte waren vollkommen vergessen. „Haben Sie sie gesehen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht", sagte Weasley. „Deshalb bin ich ja gekommen, um mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Woher wissen Sie dann, dass sie verletzt ist?"

„Sie ist davon gelaufen, nicht?"

Die Luft um sie füllte sich mit Anspannung, als sich beide Männer, der eine so hell, wie der andere dunkel war, anstarrten. Letztendlich brach Severus das Schweigen: „Ja, ist sie."

Weasley lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er starrte hinauf an die Decke, als er zu reden begann.

„Wie viel wissen Sie von dem, was wir in unserem letzten Jahr im Krieg gemacht haben?"

Severus blinzelte überrascht. Er wusste mehr als er jeden hatte wissen lassen, aber jetzt noch einmal alles, was er wusste und dazugelernt hatte, durchzukauen, also… verflucht, aber das würde eine verdammt lange Unterhaltung werden.

Weasley schien dies ebenfalls zu erkennen und winkte ab. „Entschuldigen Sie, das war wohl nicht wirklich genau. Sie wissen, dass wir – also, Harry, Hermine und ich - das letzte Jahr durch England gezogen sind, um sowohl Voldemorts Horkruxe zu finden und eine Art und Weise sie zu zerstören." Severus nickte. „Sie wissen vermutlich auch, dass wir absolut keine Ahnung von dem hatten, was wir da überhaupt taten." Ein weiteres Nicken.

Weasley atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr fort: „Was nicht allgemein bekannt ist, ist, dass ich etwa drei Monate nach unserer Suche, also ein Monat in unserem Exil, dem Zelt, ich… da habe ich sie verlassen. Ich habe sie mitten in ihrer Suche sitzen gelassen." Er schluckte. „Ich habe sie dem Tode überlassen."

Das war für Severus nichts Neues, selbst wenn er nur durch Hermines Erzählungen und Harrys Erinnerungen diese Informationen erhalten hatte. Es stand nirgends geschrieben, weder in den Erzählungen zum Krieg oder den Biographien des Goldenen Trios. Er entspannte seinen Blick etwas, aber hielt seine Arme fest vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

„Damals war es… nun, eine schwierige Situation gewesen. Wir waren alleine, zum Abschuss freigegeben, keine Möglichkeit in Kontakt mit der Außenwelt zu treten und wir hatten diese unmögliche Mission vor der Brust ohne irgendwelche Werkzeuge, sie auch durchzuführen. Wir waren am Verhungern und trugen ständig dieses Medaillon. Eines Abends, ich… da, bin ich einfach übergeschnappt. Ich habe alles hingeschmissen und bin davongelaufen.

„Hermine war von dem, was ich getan hatte, total vernichtet. Ich bin zur Öffnung des Zelts gegangen und habe sie gefragt, ob sie mit mir kommen würde. Ich habe ihr lediglich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gegönnt, um eine monumentale Entscheidung zu treffen, ob sie nun diese Mission und damit Harry und damit die Veränderung der Zauberwelt aufgeben würde oder nicht. Ich wusste, sie würde es nicht tun, denn wir reden hier von Hermine und sie ist eine Frau der Verpflichtungen und ich habe einige grobe Dinge zu ihr gesagt und bin verschwunden. Also, ich habe nicht nur grobe Dinge zu ihr gesagt. Ich habe sie beide beschuldigt eine Affäre zu haben, dass sie ihn mehr liebte als mich, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte. Damals stimmte es schon nicht und heute auch nicht.

„Ich habe sie erst Wochen später wiedergefunden, die Nacht, in der Sie uns das Schwert gebracht haben. Vielleicht haben Sie mich sogar gesehen. Keine Ahnung."

Severus hatte Weasley in dieser Nacht gesehen. Er stand kurz davor selbst in den Teich zu springen, um Potters jammerhaften Hals zu retten, als er Weasley gesehen hatte, wie dieser aus dem Wald kam und zu der Wasserstelle ging. Es war das einzige Mal, in dem Severus froh gewesen war, Ronald Weasley gesehen zu haben. Es hatte ihm erlaubt weiterhin ungesehen zu bleiben und wieder zu disapparieren. Wäre Weasley in dieser Nacht nicht wieder zurückgekehrt, wäre der Krieg vielleicht vollkommen anders ausgegangen.

„Jedenfalls haben Hermine und ich das nie wirklich überwunden. Wir haben uns versöhnt und sie hatte mir vergeben und irgendwann, nach dem Krieg, hatten wir dann auch eine Beziehung. Die Gefühle kochten hoch und es war schön einfach mal etwas Normales zutun, wissen Sie, was ich meine? Aber sie hatte mir nie wieder wirklich vertraut. Ich habe sie alleine zurückgelassen, als sie mich vermutlich am meisten gebraucht hat. Verdammt, ich weiß, sie hat mich da am meisten gebraucht. Aber ich habe hingeschmissen und bin davongelaufen. Ich habe sie verlassen, schlicht und einfach, sogar, als sie mir hinterhergelaufen ist und mich angefleht hat, zu bleiben.

„Abgesehen von dem Schmerz, den sie dadurch erfahren musste, war die Tatsache, dass ich ihre Liebe und Treue und Hingabe grundlos infrage gestellt habe, viel schlimmer. Ich war so von meiner eigenen Angst und Unsicherheit gefangen, dass ich es an ihr ausgelassen hatte. Ich denke, meinen Glauben in sie verloren zu haben, war weitaus schmerzhafter, als sie nur zu verlassen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dieser Schmerz war es, der uns endgültig getrennt hat.

„Ich bereue es jeden einzelnen Tag, denn in diesem Moment, habe ich sie für immer verloren."

Severus verstand den Schmerz dieser Reue nur allzu gut und er wusste, dass Weasley vermutlich wusste, dass er es wusste.

„Snape, wiederholen Sie nicht meinen Fehler. Sie hat nicht ihr Vertrauen missbraucht. Sie war Ihnen nicht untreu. Sie befand sich in einer aussichtslosen Situation, wie wir alle, und in einem Moment der Schwäche oder Angst, egal, was es auch war, hatte sie sich an die einzige Person für sie in der Welt geklammert. Sie hatte es damals nicht verdient dafür bestraft zu werden und ganz sicherlich verdient sie es heute auch nicht. Sieben Jahre sind vergangen und sie braucht keine Vergeltung von jemandem, der damals noch keine Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt hat.

Severus hasste, hasste es inbrünstig, dass Ronald Weasley einmal in seinem Leben etwas richtig auf den Punkt gebracht hatte.

_Er kennt sie besser als du es jemals tun wirst_, sagte die Stimme boshaft. _‚Kennt' sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes._

„Warum erzählen Sie mir all dies, Weasley?" Ja, Weasley war ein Gryffindor und sie hatten diese schreckliche Angewohnheit noble Dinge zu tun und wichtige Informationen zu verteilen, ohne wirklich einen Gedanken zu sammeln, aber er war ein Slytherin und Severus weigerte sich zu glauben, dass dieser Junge, der Junge, der die Frau liebte, die auch Severus liebte, ihn einfach nur aus reiner, gütiger Gefälligkeit irgendwas erzählte.

„Weil", antwortete Weasley, „Hermine Sie liebt. Nicht mich, Sie. Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, ich muss damit leben. Ich muss für den Rest meines Lebens mit diesem Fehler leben. Aber viel mehr als sie bei mir zu wissen, will ich sie glücklich sehen. Sie, aus irgendwelchen Gründen auch immer, haben sie für eine sehr lange Zeit unglaublich glücklich gemacht. Vielleicht können Sie sie wieder glücklich machen, vielleicht nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie zu ihr gesagt haben."

„Nichts, was man ihr hätte jemals sagen sollen", murmelte Severus.

„Aber selbst wenn Sie sie nicht wieder glücklich machen können, sind Sie der Einzige, der sie finden kann."

Severus schnaubte abwertend.

„Ich würde es, wenn ich es könnte, Weasley."

„Sie können und werden es."

Weasley stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, während er in seiner Tasche nach etwas suchte und ihm ein Objekt überreichte. Severus sah, dass es ein kleiner silberner Zylinder mit einem kleinen Knopf an der Seite war.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?"

„Ein Deluminator", antwortete Weasley, als ob es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt.

„Was zu Teufel ist ein Deluminator?"

Weasley nahm den Deluminator wieder an sich und drückte auf den Knopf. Augenblicklich flog das Licht aller Lampen in das Ding hinein und tauchte den Raum in absolute Dunkelheit. Mit einem weiteren Klick flogen die Lichter, wie kleine tanzende Sonnen, wieder zurück zu den Lampen.

„Reizender Trick", spottete Severus, „aber hätten Sie vielleicht etwas dagegen mir auch mitzuteilen, wie zum Teufel mir das dabei hilft, Hermine wieder zu finden?"

„Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären", sagte Weasley. „Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es sollte. Dumbledore hat es mir in seinem Testament hinterlassen. Sagte, er hoffte, wenn die Dinge im Dunkeln liegen, würde es mir das Licht weisen. Also, wie ich gesagt habe, habe ich sie verlassen. Ich habe Hermine verlassen. Ich habe es augenblicklich bereut, aber ich konnte sie nicht mehr finden. Hermines Schutzzauber waren einfach zu gut und Harry hatte immer darauf bestanden nie zu lange an einen Ort zu verweilen. Das Ziel war es von niemandem gefunden zu werden und es funktionierte, wie fast alle Dinge, die Hermine in die Hand nimmt.

„Das", sagte Weasley und überreichte Severus wieder den Deluminator, „half mir das Licht zu finden, als alles im Dunkeln lag."

„Also geben Sie mir jetzt dieses verfluchte Ding, aber sagen mir nicht, wie es vernünftig angewendet wird?"

Weasley nickte.

Ein beschissenes Lächeln.

„Ich würde liebend gerne sagen, dass Sie mir eine große Hilfe gewesen sind, Weasley, aber…"

„Ich denke, es funktioniert nicht, wenn Sie bereits wissen, was Sie erwartet!", protestierte Weasley. „Dumbledore hat mir nicht gesagt, wie es funktioniert oder wie ich es benutzen sollte und vermutlich auch aus gutem Grund. Er hätte in seinem Testament beschreiben können, wofür der Deluminator benutzt wird und wie er funktioniert, aber wir sprechen hier von Dumbledore – warum direkt sein, wenn man auch in Rätsel sprechen kann? Ich habe dieses verdammte Ding beinahe weggeschmissen, aber dann dachte ich mir, er wusste schon, was er tat und so habe ich es behalten. Gute Entscheidung, wirklich."

„Aber, Weasley, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich es benutzen soll, wie kann ich dann hoffen, sie zu finden?"

Weasley zögerte. „Es funktioniert nicht, wenn Sie sie finden wollen. Es funktioniert nur, wenn sie von Ihnen gefunden werden möchte."

„Aber was wenn…" Severus hielt inne. Er würde sicherlich keine Schwäche oder Verletzbarkeit vor Weasley offenbaren. Das hier war schon schlimm genug.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Weasley und füllte selbst die Lücke aus, eine beeindruckende Leistung seinerseits. „Hoffentlich werden Sie das niemals herausfinden. Aber Sie werden vielleicht eine Weile warten müssen."

Severus war sehr gut darin auf Dinge zu warten, besonders auf die guten Dinge. Er hatte bereits Jahre, sogar Jahrzehnte auf gute Dinge gewartet. Er konnte das.

„Wenn Sie sich irren, Weasley…"

„Ich weiß, man wird niemals meinen Leichnam finden. Aber vertrauen Sie mir, ich denke, es wird funktionieren. Halten Sie es einfach immer nur in Ihrer Nähe – wenn es kommt, falls es kommt, dann müssen Sie schnell handeln. Aber Sie werden wissen, was zu tun ist, wenn es so weit ist. Vertrauen Sie mir, wenn ich das herausfinden konnte, können Sie es erst recht."

Er ging hinüber zum Kamin und schnappte sich etwas von dem Flohpulver auf dem Kaminsims.

„Weasley", rief Severus, als er durchtrat. Weasley traf seinen Blick.

„Danke."

Weasley nickte ihm zu. „Holen Sie unser Mädchen nach Hause", sagte er, als er das Pulver fallen ließ und verschwand.

Severus starrte hinunter auf das Objekt in seiner Hand. Er schaltete es an und aus, immer wieder. Das Licht flog hinein und wieder heraus, wie ein Kolbenblitz, der ständig, immer wieder aufblitzte.

_Ich muss dümmer sein als er, wenn ich glaube, dass dieses verdammte Ding der Schlüssel ist, sie zu finden,_ dachte er.

_Bist du_, spottete die Stimme.

* * *

Ungefähr eine Stunde später schneite Harry herein und fand seinen ehemaligen Lehrer auf der Couch sitzend vor. Er hielt etwas in seinen Händen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich und erkannte das Objekt zwischen Severus' Fingern. Severus blickte mit einer stummen Frage in seinen Augen zu ihm auf und Harry schenkte ihm ein winziges Nicken. Ja, es würde funktionieren, aber nur, wenn sie auch wollte, dass es funktioniert.

Fürs Erste, entschied Severus, musste das ausreichen.

Er stand auf und folgte Harry hinauf zum Dachboden. Ungeachtet seines aufreibenden Privatlebens hatte er noch immer ihnen gegenüber eine Verantwortung und die stand an aller erster Stelle. Er steckte den Deluminator in seine Tasche, unterteilte seine Situation, steckte Severus weg und wurde zu Mr. Snape, Lehrer und legaler Vormund der Kinder dort oben.

Er betete zu Gott, dass Hermine von ihm gefunden werden wollte, denn er hatte keinerlei Möglichkeiten sie noch weiter zu suchen. So sehr er es auch wollte.

* * *

Aufgrund seines Decknamens hatte Leopold nicht erwartet, jemals etwas über dieses Thema zu hören. Aber eines Tage, im Badezimmer auf dem sechsten Korridor, hörte er es.

Den Erstklässlern war es technisch gesehen nicht erlaubt hier drinnen zu sein, aber es war überall bekannt, dass das hier der Zufluchtsort der Slytherins aus dem siebten Jahr war. Diejenigen aus den unteren Jahrgängen lernten auf die harte Tour, was es bedeutete in eine Diskussion zu platzen und ihnen wurde dann sehr nahegelegt, sich hier nicht mehr blicken zu lassen.

Er hätte in das Badezimmer zwei Etagen höher laufen müssen, aber manchmal, wenn man eben musste, dann musste man.

Sicher in der hintersten Kabine verbarrikadiert, hörte Leopold wie die letzte Klospülung betätigt wurde, als er Schritte und tiefe Stimmen hörte.

_Verdammt, _dachte Leopold. Geschwind hob er seine Beine und stellte sich auf die Toilette. Er hoffte, sie würden nicht erst die Kabinen überprüfen. Glücklicherweise taten sie es nicht.

„Die engste Muschi, die ich jemals hatte", sagte einer von ihnen, als er eintrat. „Sie war jeden beschissenen Knut wert."

„Hast du keine Angst, dir etwas einzufangen?", fragte eine weitere quietschende Stimme, aus der man nur so die Neugierde heraushören konnte und vielleicht noch etwas… Bewunderung? Neid?

„Nee", sagte die erste Stimme. „Die haben da diese Zauber, ne, die dafür sorgen, dass egal welcher Kerl sie gerade drannimmt, auch sauber ist."

„Also, was hast du gemacht? Sie gevögelt?"

„Besser als das", bemerkte die erste Stimme. „Habe sie noch etwas geschlagen, um sie noch einmal genau daran zu erinnern, was sie war und was sie unserem stolzen Haus angetan hat."

„Und sie hat dich… gelassen?"

„Natürlich hat sie das – ich habe sie gekauft und für sie bezahlt. Du kannst mit einer Frau, die du bezahlt hast, einfach alles machen", erwiderte die erste Stimme wissend, als ob er ein Experte sei, der das bereits sein ganzes Leben tat. „Besonders eine Todesser-Hure."

Leopolds Kopf schoss da nach oben. Todesser-Hure? Er konnte jetzt Zigarettenqualm riechen. Es kostete ihn all seine Willenskraft, nicht zu husten.

„Woher wusstest du, dass es eine Echte war? Ich meine, man muss für sie doch extra bezahlen, oder nicht? Das sagt zumindest Harper."

„Madam Lyudmilla hatte mir eine Echte versprochen, sagte, ich könnte alles, was ich möchte, mit ihr anstellen und sie würde mich anflehen."

„Und?"

Leopold konnte beinahe das Grinsen aus seiner Kabine heraus sehen. „Natürlich hat sie mich angefleht."

Von der zweiten Stimme war ein Stöhnen oder Seufzen zu hören? Leopold wollte es nicht wissen. Aber er wollte wissen, wer das Mädchen war. Vielleicht war es ja jemand, die er kannte. Vielleicht war es ja… nein, das konnte nicht stimmen.

„Also, welche hast du gehabt?", fragte die zweite Stimme aufgeregt.

Eine Rauchwolke. „Rosier."

Leopold verspürte ein großes Stechen in seinem Magen. Er kämpfte darum nicht aufzuschreien, er ballte seine kleine Hand in eine Faust und biss drauf, schloss fest seine Augen. _Nicht Brigita. Nicht Brigita._ Wie konnte man ihr… das nur antun? Die Brigita, die er kannte, war schlau und stark und zäh und sie hatte ihn und Ermengarde immer so erbittert beschützt.

Er musste die Wahrheit wissen. Snape sagte, sie sei am Leben und irgendwo relativ sicher. War das etwa seine Definition von sicher?

Er konnte nicht darauf vertrauen von Snape die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Er wusste es jetzt besser.

„Kann's kaum erwarten, bis Osterferien sind", sagte die erste Stimme. „Vorher kann ich keinen Ausflug mehr zu Nockturngasse organisieren."

„Wie viel kosten sie?", fragte die zweite Stimme.

Die Antwort triefte nur so vor Abscheu. „Mehr als du aufbringen kannst."

Nockturngasse. Das klang vertraut. In der Nähe von der Winkelgasse, nicht? In London? Wie weit weg waren sie von London? Leopold hatte bereits unterschrieben die Osterferien hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Selbst wenn er wieder nach Hause ging, würde es niemals schaffen unbemerkt den Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen, _er_ würde es mitbekommen.

Und warum hatte _sie_ nicht etwas gesagt? Wenn Snape es wusste, dann wusste es auch Miss Granger. Diese beiden klebten doch praktisch aneinander. Er wollte nicht über den wortwörtlichen Sinn nachdenken, aber jetzt wo er zwölf war, suchte ihn immer öfter der Gedanke heim, was es hieß, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau ständig zusammen waren. Es war nicht unbedingt unangenehm, sondern ungelegen. Hatte Snape ihr verboten, etwas zu sagen? Vermutlich. Aber seit wann befolgte sie seine Befehle? Sie betrachtete seine Regeln eher als Richtlinien. Er hatte sie bereits streiten gehört. Er hatte auch einmal gehört, wie sie sich wieder ‚vertrugen', am späten Abend während der Weihnachtsferien, als sie dummerweise vergessen hatten einen Schweigezauber auf das Zimmer zu legen. Verdammt traumatisierend war das.

Er konnte vor lauter Gedanken nicht mehr hören, was die Jungen sagten. Er bekam nur noch mit, wie sie gingen und so wartete er ein paar Minuten, bevor er seine Kabine verließ. Während er an der Wand entlang kroch, formte sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf.

Er musste nach London.

In die Nockturngasse.

Zu einem Bordell in der Nockturngasse.

Ohne einen Erwachsenen.

Und dann musste er seine Schwester da herausholen.

_Denn in Gryffindor regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut. _

Ernsthaft, ein ganz einfacher Plan. Zumindest für einen Gryffindor.

* * *

Luna lauschte bedacht Poppy, während sie ihren monatlichen Bericht in Bezug auf den Fortschritt der Kinder, ablieferte. Sie waren jetzt stärker, gesünder und interagierten mehr als noch im Monat zuvor. Aber sie hatten noch immer einen langen Weg vor sich.

Sie schielte hinüber zu Severus, welcher einfach nur ausdruckslos dasaß. Sie wusste, er lieferte eine gute Darbietung interessiert auszusehen und zuzuhören, aber er machte ihr nichts vor. Wenn er wirklich zuhörte, dann würde er unterbrechen, um Fragen zu stellen oder irgendwelche schneidenden Kommentare von sich geben. Er würde den Blick der anderen sprechenden Person durchbohren. Er würde niemals nur dort sitzen, mit verschränkten Armen und schweigen, nicht nicken, einfach nur regungslos sein.

Luna hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, als sie ihm sagte, wenn sich nur jemand die Zeit nahm, um Severus wirklich zu sehen, dann war er so einfach wie ein Buch zu lesen.

Poppy redete mehr mit ihr als mit Severus, also war es deutlich, dass auch sie wusste, wie sie den Mann deuten sollte.

Severus befand sich tatsächlich in seiner eigenen Welt. Es waren jetzt inzwischen drei Tage vergangen, seit Weasley ihm dieses bekloppte Spielzeug gegeben hatte und noch immer kein Wort von Hermine. Seine vorsichtig aufgebaute Kontrolle brach zusammen.

Er vermisste sie. Und Luna wusste es.

Den Kindern hatten sie nur gesagt, Hermine war "weg" und sie würde später wieder zurückkehren, aber darüber hinaus wussten sie nichts. Severus, Luna und Harry mussten die Kinder ständig beruhigen. Sie hatten sich an Hermine gewöhnt und sie sind damit aufgewachsen, dass die Leute, die verschwanden, nur selten auch wieder zurückkehrten.

So sehr er es auch wollte, aber Severus konnte einfach nicht wütend auf sie sein, die Kinder dermaßen abrupt verlassen zu haben. Er dachte, er sollte es – die Hexe hatte einen Rückzieher gemacht, etwas, von dem sie geschworen hatte, es niemals zu tun. Aber, untypischerweise, räumte er ihr den besagten Zweifel ein. So wütend sie vielleicht auf ihn war, sie würde niemals diese Kinder für immer verlassen. Sie würde ihren Kopf auslüften und dann wieder zurückkommen.

Wenn es das war, was sie gerade tat. So lange ohne ein Wort von ihr, sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Nicht einmal eine Eule, die ihnen mitteilte, dass sie noch lebte. Harry wurde zunehmend nervöser und erinnerte Luna an sein viertes Jahr, als Voldemort beinahe jede Nacht seine Träume infiltriert hatte. Er sorgte sich um sie.

Vielleicht konnte sie ja auch keine Nachricht schicken. Vielleicht war sie ja auch irgendwo verletzt. Zersplintert, während sie in einem aufgewühlten Zustand appariert war? Severus konnte es nicht wissen, denn er hatte keine verdammte Ahnung, wo sie sich aufhielt.

Wenn er sie fand, dann würde er sich damit abwechseln, sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen und sie zu verprügeln. Als er dort saß, hinter seiner leidenschaftslosen Maske kochte er, beendete Poppy ihren Bericht. Luna dankte ihr und führte sie zu dem Kamin. Wenn Severus bemerkte, dass sie verschwanden, dann zeigte er es nicht.

„Armer Mann", sagte Poppy, als sie das Erdgeschoss erreichten. Luna hatte sie bei ihrer Ankunft eingeweiht.

Luna nickte. „Er leidet sehr."

Poppy schnalzte mitfühlend mit ihrer Zunge. „Das sieht Hermine so gar nicht ähnlich."

„Ich denke, am Ende wird es ihnen guttun", sagte Luna verträumt. „Sie wissen es jetzt natürlich noch nicht. Aber vielleicht musste es einfach passieren."

Poppy zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Sicherlich haben Sie recht, Liebes." Sie hatte sich über die Jahre an Luna Lovegoods merkwürdigen Aussagen gewöhnt und gelernt, es war einfacher, wenn sie einfach nur mitspielte.

Nachdem Poppy verschwunden war, schlich sich Luna zurück in die Küche, wo Severus noch immer am Tisch saß und auf denselben Punkt starrte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich links neben ihn auf den Stuhl. Er gab kein Zeichen von sich, dass er sie bemerkte.

Für eine lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur da, Seite an Seite, schweigend, ohne sich anzusehen. Severus sah müde aus. Hermines plötzliches Verschwinden hatte einige der Kinder beunruhigt. Zwischen Harry und Luna und Severus konnten sie sie zum größten Teil beruhigen, aber die Tatsache, dass Hermine immer diejenige gewesen ist, die diese Aufgabe übernommen hatte, macht es nur noch schwieriger.

Severus antwortete ihnen nie, wenn sie ihn fragten, wann Miss Granger wieder zurückkam. Noch schrie er sie an, wie er es damals zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts immer getan hatte. Er würde sie einfach nur umarmen. Und sie würden die Umarmung erwidern.

Und fürs Erste würde es genügen.

Mit diesem Gedanken und trotz ihres eigenen Schlafmangels stand Luna auf, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stellte sich hinter Severus, der sie noch immer nicht beachtete. Sie beugte sich vor und schlang sanft ihre Arme um seine Schultern und über seine Brust und drückte ihn leicht. Luna wusste von ihrer monatelangen Gefangenschaft im Keller der Malfoys wie wichtig eine Berührung war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie und Dean Thomas manchmal tagelang sich an den Händen gehalten hatten, um in der Dunkelheit nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, obwohl sie oftmals nicht ein Wort miteinander wechselten. Sie kannte Severus gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er körperliche Nähe brauchte, die ihn bei Verstand hielt, und dass seine Quelle für diesen Kontakt momentan verschwunden war.

Sie wusste auch, was ihn wirklich sorgte.

„Ihr geht's gut, wo auch immer sie gerade ist", flüsterte Luna. „Und sie wird zurückkommen. Hermine lässt nie jemanden zurück. Sie kommt wieder. Sie liebt Sie und die Kinder einfach viel zu sehr."

Severus antwortete nicht, aber als sie sich zurückzog und ihre Arme seinen Kopf streiften, spürte Luna ein winziges Nicken.

* * *

Neville trat später am Tag durch den Kamin.

„Severus, es tut mir so leid, ich habe noch nichts von ihr gehört, aber wenn ich irgendwas tun kann-"

Er duckte sich, als ein Gefäß mit einer milchigen Substanz neben ihn gegen die Wand knallte und nur um Zentimeter seinen Kopf verfehlte.

„RAUS!"

* * *

„Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", fragte Leopold Clara, als sie zusammen in einer Nische im Kerker saßen.

„Selbstverständlich, Leo", sagte sie lächelnd. „Du kannst mir alles erzählen."

„Ich… ich muss nach London", begann er. „Alleine."

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum?"

„Ich…", dann verstummte er. _Kratz diesen berühmte Gryffindor-Mut zusammen_, sagte er sich. „Ich muss etwas erledigen. Und ich kann nicht bis zu den nächsten Ferien warten."

„Könnte dein… könnte dich denn nicht jemand abholen und dich dorthin bringen?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie erfreut darüber wären."

„Es ist gefährlich und gegen die Regeln", sagte Clara. „Ich meine, wir können nie das Gelände hier verlassen, noch nicht einmal zu den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden."

„Clara…" Er sah sie flehend an. „Ich muss es. Aber… ich weiß nicht wie."

Sie zögerte und er konnte deutlich sehen, was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie ihn aufhalten irgendwas Übereiltes zu tun, ihn davon abhalten die Regeln zu brechen, wollte ihn sicher wissen. Auf der anderen Seite verstand sie, würde er so etwas nicht tun, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig war.

Aber vor allem wusste er, dass sie den Grund wissen wollte. Er konnte es ihr nur nicht sagen.

„Bitte", wisperte er.

Mit einem bestimmten Nicken nahm sie seine Hand. „In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Ich werde dir helfen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, gibt es ein paar Ergänzungen in der neuen Ausgabe von _Die Geschichte Hogwarts,_ die vielleicht hilfreich sein könnten, auch wenn es nicht einfach werden wird…"

* * *

„Harry, wenn du unbedingt auf und ab laufen musst, dann mache es doch bitte unten." Ginnys schwangere Stimme hörte sich genervt an. Es war schon schwer genug, unter perfekten Bedingungen einzuschlafen, beinahe unmöglich, wenn ihr Sohn im fünfzehn Minutentakt gegen ihre Blase trat. Das Gemurmel und Herumgelaufe ihres Mannes half ihr nicht wirklich dabei.

„Entschuldige, Ginny, ich kann nicht schlafen", sagte er, als er sich neben sie auf das Bett setzte und ihren Bauch streichelte. Das schien das Baby nur dazu ermutigen noch fester gegen die Blase zu treten. _Und ich war mir so sicher, James würde das Problemkind sein_…

„Um…", sie schaute auf die Tür, „halb zwei morgens herumzulaufen, wird sie auch nicht wieder zurückbringen, Harry. Ron hat ihm seinen Deluminator gegeben. Das ist seine beste Möglichkeit sie zu finden und er befindet sich in guten Händen."

„Ich weiß", seufzte er. „Ich – ich hasse es einfach nur, nicht die Kontrolle zu haben."

„Ich weiß, Liebling", sagte sie, strich über seine Stirn, einmal aus Mitgefühl und einmal, damit er bitte, bitte seine Hand von ihrem Bauch entfernte und das Baby endlich schlafen konnte.

„Ich erinnere mich noch, als Ron uns verlassen hatte und wir keine Möglichkeiten hatten ihn zu erreichen und wir durften nicht gefunden werden und dort draußen befanden sich Greifer und Todesser und Inferi. Ich habe es einfach verdrängt und weitergemacht. Ich habe mich gezwungen, einfach nicht drüber nachzudenken. Jetzt… ist es alles, woran ich denken kann."

„Damals hattest du nicht den Luxus dir Sorgen zu machen", sagte Ginny. Sie wusste, welche Beziehung ihr Mann damals zu Hermine hatte und noch viel wichtiger, wusste sie, was es nicht war.

„Sich zu sorgen ist kein Luxus."

„Selbstverständlich. Wenn du dich sorgst, dann tust du nichts und wenn du nicht ständig etwas zu tun hast, dann hast du Zeit dir Sorgen zu machen. Aber wenn du ständig in Bewegung bleiben, vorausplanen musst, um etwas zu schaffen, dann hast du keine Zeit dir Sorgen zu machen. Sich zu sorgen wäre nicht produktiv.

„Wenn du jetzt aufwachst, weißt du, dass du auch den Abend erleben wirst. Damals wusstest du es nicht. Du hattest nur für die Zauberwelt gelebt. Jetzt lebst du für dich und deine Familie. Und jetzt besitzt du den Luxus, dir Sorgen zu machen. Also sorgst du dich um deine Freundin, die vermisst wird und in einem aufgewühlten Zustand verschwunden ist. Das ist normal. Das macht dich menschlich."

„Menschlich", wiederholte Harry, als ob er dieses Wort noch nie ausgesprochen hätte. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sein ganzes Leben wie ein Messias gelebt hatte, vermutete sie, dass die eher sterblichen Probleme, die er nicht lösen konnte, ziemlich ärgerlich sein konnten. Es war im Grunde ziemlich charmant.

„Ja, Harry." Sie tätschelte seine Bettseite und pflichtbewusst ging er hinüber zu seinem Platz und setzte sich. „Du bist menschlich. Anders will ich dich gar nicht haben."

„Versprich mir", sagte Harry, „dass du niemals so etwas machen wirst. Wenn du jetzt ohne eine Möglichkeit dich zu kontaktieren, dort draußen sein würdest, ich weiß nicht… ich denke nicht…"

„Niemals", versicherte Ginny ihm. „Das werde ich dir niemals antun. Wir haben Kinder. Von dieser Verantwortung könnte ich nicht davonlaufen."

„Hermine hat es gemacht. Sie und Severus haben im Grunde fünfzehn Kinder zusammen und sie hat sie alle verlassen."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe. Wird es auch nie sein."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Gin."

„Vertraue mir, wenn es so wäre, hätte Hermine das niemals getan."

Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln. „Nein, ich kenne sie, sie betrachtet diese Kinder als ihre eigenen. Ihre und Severus'. Vielleicht ist ja deswegen noch immer verschwunden – sie denkt, sie hat sie verlassen und schämt sich jetzt wieder zurückzukommen."

„Ich frage mich einfach nur, warum sie bisher noch niemanden von uns kontaktiert hat?"

„Das ist es ja, was mir so komisch vorkommt, Gin", sagte Harry.

„Und warum sie all ihre Sachen gepackt hat."

„Das sieht ihr ganz und gar nicht ähnlich."

„Was denkst du?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hermine war auf diesem Gebiet noch nie sehr selbstbewusst gewesen – Liebe, Beziehungen, solche Dinge eben. Also vielleicht, wenn man bedenkt, weswegen sie sich gestritten haben, denkt sie, dass sie keinen von uns in der Nähe haben möchte. Ich meine, sie ist kein ‚leichtes Mädchen', doch in unserem kleinen Kreis, ist Neville der Einzige, mit dem sie nichts gehabt hatte." Dann riss er seine Augen auf, als sich etwas in seinem Kopf zusammensetzte. „Und jetzt weiß jeder darüber Bescheid."

Ginny bemerkte die Veränderung in ihrem Mann. „Was?"

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo sie sein könnte."

* * *

Severus konnte noch nie sonderlich gut bei Vollmond schlafen. Vermutlich würde er heute Nacht gar keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen.

Während Harry und Ginny meilenweit entfernt, nachts in ihrem Bett lagen und redeten, hatte sich Severus auf seiner Betthälfte zusammengerollt und starrte auf den leeren, unberührten Platz zu seiner Rechten. Seit drei Nächten war dieser Platz jetzt leer gewesen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und strich darüber. War das Bett schon immer so breit gewesen? Als sie noch bei ihm gewesen war, hatte es die perfekte Größe gehabt. Jetzt fühlte er sich nur noch klein.

In den meisten Nächten wurde er von seiner inneren Stimme gequält, die ihm seine Fehler vorhielt und seine Dummheit verspottete. Er konnte sie nicht abschalten. Severus war nie sonderlich gut darin die Wahrheit zu ignorieren und diesmal war es nicht anders.

In seiner rechten Hand hielt den kleinen Deluminator umklammert. Seit Weasley ihn ihm mit seiner lächerlichen Geschichte, wie es ihn einmal wieder zurück zu Hermine geführt hatte, gegeben hatte, führte er das Ding mit sich.

Normalerweise würde Severus solch einer Geschichte oder der Person, die sie erzählte, kein Vertrauen schenken. Aber in den letzten Tagen war er zu einem verzweifelten Mann geworden.

_Wenn die Dinge im Dunkeln liegen, wird es dich zum Licht führen._

Also, abgesehen vom Vollmond war es verdammt dunkel. Severus Snape konnte jetzt voller Stolz behaupten, dass er erfolgreich die einzigen beiden Frauen vertrieben hatte, die dumm genug waren ihn in ihr Herz aufzunehmen; und er hatte ihre Vergangenheit genommen und sie ihnen mitten ins Gesicht geworfen. Damit sie sich schäbig und schmutzig fühlten. Sie aus keinem anderen Grund zu verlieren außer seiner eigenen Unsicherheit.

_Was für ein Erfolg, es innerhalb von dreißig Jahren gleich zweimal zu schaffen_, dachte er manisch.

_Du könntest dich jetzt Nummer drei widmen, aber welche Hexe würde sich jetzt noch mit dir abgeben,_ spottete die Stimme.

Für eine sehr lange Zeit starrte er in das Feuer, und als nur noch die Glut zu sehen war, wurden seine Augen langsam schwer und er schlief ein.

Ob nun fünf Minuten oder fünf Stunden verstrichen waren, wusste er nicht, aber nach seinem Gefühl, musste nur ein Moment vergangen sein, als er es hörte und kerzengrade, nach Luft schnappend, in seinem Bett saß. Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber zugleich war es so laut wie ein Johle-Zauber.

„Severus."

Er starrte hinunter auf den winzigen, silbernen Zylinder, der noch immer von seiner Hand umklammert wurde. Es pulsierte in seiner Hand, ein gedämmtes blaues Licht pulsierte immer wieder auf und verschwand. Mit jedem weiteren Puls wiederholte sich das Flüstern.

„Severus."

Es war ihre Stimme. Sie war leise und traurig, wie ein Echo und es hörte sich so an, als ob sie eine weite Entfernung zurückgelegt hatte, aber es war ihre Stimme. Unverkennbar.

Er dachte über das nach, was Weasley ihn über das Objekt gesagt hatte. _Wenn die Dinge im Dunkeln liegen, wird es dich zum Licht führen._

Severus drückte auf den Knopf. Anstatt, dass das Licht der Lampen oder des Mondes ein und ausgeschaltet wurde, stieg eine blauweiße Lichtkugel auf und verschlang den Deluminator. Es pulsierte und strahlte und immer wieder und wieder hörte er das Flüstern.

„Severus."

Das pulsierende Licht schwebte nach oben und entfernte sich von dem Deluminator. Severus sprang aus dem Bett und folgte es bedächtig, bis es in der Mitte des Raumes innehielt. Dann begann sich das Licht wieder zu bewegen und um ihn herumzutanzen. Augenblicklich folgte er, drehte sich herum, er riss seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite, sein Blick tanzte, beobachtend, während er darauf wartete, dass das Licht etwas tat. Es schien ihn zu betrachten und traf dann eine Entscheidung, als ob das Licht ein Bewusstsein hätte.

Es war schwächer als ein Patronus und formlos. Das blaue Licht schimmerte über sein Gesicht, alle Ebenen und Winkel, erleuchtete seinen flehenden Blick. Dann schwebte es ein letztes Mal um Severus herum, traf seinen Blick, tanzte dann hinunter und verschwand mitten in seiner Brust, tauchte ihn komplett in blaues Licht.

Er konnte das Licht in sich fühlen. Es war warm und beruhigend und hoffnungsvoll. Ein Kitzeln in seinen Fingerspitzen und Zehen, und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er in einem sommerlichen Sonnenschein getaucht wurde. Er schloss seine Augen und spürte, wie ihn das Licht vollkommen einnahm. Es flog durch seine Adern, verströmte Hitze, Licht und Hoffnung in jede einzelne Zelle und Faser seines Seins. Er fühlte, wie es über seine Synapsen sprang und mit jedem Herzschlag wusste er, dass sein Körper blau pulsierte.

Das Pulsieren beschleunigte sich, wodurch seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigten. Schneller und schneller, heller und heller, das Licht pulsierte mit jedem weiteren Herzschlag, bis es schließlich in einem Regen aus blauen Funken explodierte und als er seine Augen aufriss, da wusste er es.

Er wusste, sie liebte ihn, wusste, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und er wusste genau, was sie von ihm wollte. Er wusste, ihr tat es leid ihn verletzt zu haben und sie wollte nichts weiter, als zu vergeben und zu vergessen und einfach nur nach Hause zu kommen. Er wusste, sie schämte sich für ihre Reaktion, schämte sich für ihre Vergangenheit und wollte nichts weiter als seine volle Akzeptanz für ihr Sein und ihre Vergangenheit. Er spürte ihre Angst, dass er sie abweisen würde und ihr Angst, nicht wieder von ihm zurückgenommen zu werden, ihr Verlangen von ihm geholt zu werden und das Gegenteil von ihm zu hören. Er wusste, ihr Zuhause war bei ihm, den Kindern und sie wollte von ihm nach Hause gebracht werden. Er wusste es so klar und deutlich, als ob es direkt, greifbar vor ihm stehen würde. Es war jetzt in ihm drin – in seinem Kopf, seinem Herzen, in seiner Seele, überall. Hermine Granger liebte ihn.

Im Grunde schien die Stimme nirgendwo mehr zu sein. Da befand sich jetzt eine Klarheit in seinem Kopf, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. So, als wenn ein Tumor operativ entfernt worden war und alles, was übrig blieb, war gesundes Gewebe. Er stocherte in seinem Kopf herum, durchlief eine genaue Inventur, senkte seine Schilde, die immer gescheitert waren, die Stimme auf Dauer fernzuhalten und fand… nichts. Die Stimme – die Selbstzweifel, der Selbsthass, die selbstzerstörerische Kraft, die so konstant wie seine Atmung und sein Herzschlag gewesen war – quälte ihn nicht länger. Die Stimme, die ihn immer dazu getrieben hatte, jede schreckliche Entscheidung in seinem miserablen Leben zu treffen, fehlte jetzt. Die Stimme, die ihm gesagt hatte, er sollte Lily als ein Schlammblut beschimpfen, dafür, dass sie während seiner Folter durch die Herumtreiber gelächelt hatte, die Stimme, die ihm gesagt hatte, sie sei eine schmutzige Verräterin und daran schuld war, dass er dieses schreckliche Wort gesagt hatte, welches sie für immer von ihm getrieben hatte. Die Stimme, die ihm sagte, die Todesser würden ihm alles, was er wollte und brauchte, geben. Die Stimme, die ihm sagte, Harry Potter wäre nur ein zweiter James, die Stimme, die ihm sagte, es sei besser gefürchtet als geliebt zu werden und es war die Stimme, die ihm immer gesagt hatte, dass er niemals, unter keinen Umständen, jemals seine Absolventen retten könnte, war endlich, gottseidank, schmerzlos, in herrlicher Weise verschwunden.

Hermine liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Die Dunkelheit und die Zweifel in seinem Herzen waren wie davongespült. Das Licht des Deluminator und Hermines leises Flehen sie nach Hause zu holen, hatten es verbannt.

_Wenn die Dinge im Dunkeln liegen, wird es dich zum Licht führen._

Als er das Wissen umklammerte, schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und zauberte die hellste silberne Hirschkuh herbei, die er aufbringen konnte. Es zu sehen, gab ihm Hoffnung; sein Patronus hatte sich nicht verändert. Nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass sie ihn noch immer so liebte, wie er sie liebte.

Obwohl das Licht jetzt erloschen war, dachte er noch immer etwas in sich glühen zu spüren.

Mit einer Zauberstabsbewegung hüpfte die Hirschkuh hinunter zu Lunas Zimmer, um sie, wenn sie aufwachte, darüber zu informieren, dass er unterwegs war und sie sollte Harry rufen, sollte sie Hilfe brauchen. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu tarnen, sollte Hermine sich irgendwo unter Muggels aufhalten. Wenn man ihre Herkunft bedachte, war es ziemlich wahrscheinlich. Ziemlich dankbar darüber, nicht seine Kleidung ausgezogen zu haben, bevor er sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte, schloss er seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das warme Glühen in seinem Herzen.

„Ich komme, Hermine", flüsterte er, festigte seinen Griff um den jetzt erloschenen Deluminator. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug und einem lauten Knall disapparierte er.

* * *

_„Weise mir dir Richtung'' ist der Vier-Punkte-Zauber in Harry Potter, der Zauberstab funktioniert dann wie eine Kompassnadel. _

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Wohin Hermine verschwunden ist und warum._


	25. Fliege mit mir

***~* Fliege mit mir *~***

Apparieren verlieh der Hexe oder dem Zauberer, der diese Form des Reisens ausprobierte, immer ein einzigartiges Gefühl des Erstickens, währenddessen die Lungen zusammengepresst werden. Zum Glück für besagte Hexen oder Zauberer erfolgt eine Apparation unverzüglich und daher hält dieses Gefühl nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an. Nach einem kurzzeitigen Moment des Unwohlseins konnte die Hexe oder der Zauberer danach so weitermachen, wie zuvor.

Als Severus an seinem Zielort ankam, fiel er jedoch auf seine Hände und Knie. Hustend und keuchend, versuchte er wieder Luft zu bekommen. Er rollte sich auf seinen Rücken und starrte hinauf in den Himmel, während er versuchte sich durch tiefe Atemzüge zu beruhigen.

Sauerstoff hatte noch nie so süß geschmeckt.

Das war die längste Apparation in seinem bisherigen Leben gewesen, insgesamt hatte sie einige Minuten gedauert. Er war besser als jeder andere daran gewöhnt, ohne ein Ziel zu apparieren; jedes Mal, wenn er sein Dunkles Mal berührt hatte, wurde er zu einem unbekannten Ort transportiert. Es kam so häufig und ständig vor, dass er gelegentlich, wenn er nicht auf Antwort zum Dunklen Mal apparierte, er die Apparation nicht schaffte, da er den elementaren Fehler machte, sich nicht auf sein Ziel konzentriert zu haben. Andere Male dachte er während der Apparation an andere Dinge und landete am falschen Ort.

Diese Apparation unterschied sich jedoch von all diesen Dingen.

Wo London dunkel und nebelig und in Mondlicht getaucht war, lag er jetzt im grellen Sonnenlicht und starrte in einen wolkenlosen Himmel. Das Wetter war warm, zu warm für einen späten Winter in England und er hatte keinen Mantel dabei. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er, dass er sich, abhängig von der Tageszeit und dem Wetter, nicht in der Nähe von London oder England oder sogar Europa befand. Er hatte, trotz aller bekannten Grenzen der Apparation, in einem Zug den halben Globus umrundet.

_Überlasst es Albus Dumbledore ein Gerät zu erfinden, welches durch Liebe angetrieben wird. _

Dumbledore hatte oftmals eine zunehmende Poesie darin gesehen, wie Liebe die mächtigste Magie sowohl in der Zauberwelt, als auch Muggelwelt war. Zwischen der tanzenden Lichtkugel und der ansonsten unmöglichen Apparation quer durch die Kontinente und über die Ozeane, dachte Severus, dass der alte Mann vielleicht doch nicht ein solcher sentimentaler Trottel gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er sogar in diesem Punkt recht behalten. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore den Deluminator mit seinen eigenen Händen erschaffen und ihn seit Jahren mit sich geführt. Dann hatte er ihn Ronald Weasley hinterlassen, welcher ihn Severus gegeben hatte. Gewiss eine interessante und unerwartete Kontrollkette.

Als Severus darum kämpfte wieder Luft zu bekommen, dachte er darüber nach, was Dumbledore motiviert haben könnte, solch ein Objekt zu kreieren. Er fragte sich, nach welcher Stimme sich Dumbledore wohl gesehnt hatte aus dem Licht zu hören und er hoffte, Dumbledore war auch mal aufgewacht, um die Stimme seiner Geliebten zu lauschen. Severus hatte dem alten Mann nie nach seinem Liebesleben gefragt. Jetzt wünschte er, er hätte es getan. Ihre Gespräche hatten immer nur den Dunklen Lord oder den Krieg oder den Orden oder Hogwarts oder Potter oder Severus selbst beinhaltet. Niemals ging es um Albus Dumbledore. Niemals.

Kopfschüttelnd (warum dachte er jetzt in diesem Moment überhaupt an Albus Dumbledore?) blickte er sich wild suchend um. Das Licht hatte ihn hierher gebracht, jetzt musste er nur sehen, ob es auch der richtige Ort war. Er dachte, er war hier richtig. Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über den Boden. Sand. Er befand sich an einem Strand. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete, wie die Wellen an den Felsen zerschellten. Dann setzte er sich auf, Sand klebte an seinen getarnten Körper. Eine Zauberstabbewegung später verschwand der Sand, nicht nur von seiner Kleidung, sondern auch die Sandkörner, die sich bereits in jede Ritze geschlichen hatten. _Wie schaffte Sand das immer?_

Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stand er auf und sah sich um. Der Strand hatte die Form eines Halbmondes, umrahmt von Gebäuden, Klippen und einer Straße. Das Wasser war dunkelblau, so unglaublich blau. Einige Menschen liefen in diesen schwarzen Ganzkörperanzügen herum, während sie Bretter unter ihren Armen trugen. Surfer. Der Wind flüsterte sein kurzes schwarzes Haar aus seinem Gesicht. Sie musste ganz in der Nähe sein. Er wusste es so sicher, wie alles in seinem Leben. Für ihn, ein Mann, der sein Leben lang nur schwarz getragen hatte, aber alles in verschiedenen Grautönen gesehen hatte, war dies durchaus bedeutsam.

Er suchte die Bänke und Felshänge nach ihr ab, bis sein Blick eine Person auf den Klippen entdeckte, buschiges, braunes Haar, welches im Wind schlug und Knie, die sie an ihre Brust gezogen hatte. Sie war es. Severus atmete erleichtert aus, als er sie sicher sah. Melancholisch, aber sicher.

Severus wollte nicht unbedingt dort hinaufklettern, aber da er gerade eine eigentlich unmögliche Apparation überlebt hatte, schätze er, wäre eine weitere Apparation nicht ratsam. Er war überzeugt, er würde sich im Verlauf garantiert zersplintern. Glücklicherweise müsste er nicht direkt die Klippen hochklettern. Es gab einen nützlichen Pfad, der vom Strand zu den Klippen hinaufführte, wo sie saß. Daher vermutete er, hatte sie auch diesen Weg benutzt, um dort nach oben zu kommen. Obwohl er unter Schlafmangel litt und noch immer erschöpft und etwas atemlos war, steckte er den Deluminator in seine Tasche und marschierte so schnell er konnte zu ihr.

Auf halbem Wege zauberte er einen _Finite_ auf sich selbst, um die Tarnung aufzuheben. Es wäre nicht ratsam wie aus der Luft zu erscheinen und sie zu erschrecken, selbst wenn sie eine Hexe und es somit gewohnt war. Nein, er würde für sie sichtbar sein, ihr die Möglichkeit geben, sich von ihm abzuwenden und ohne ein Wort zu verschwinden, wenn sie es denn wollte. Er dachte es nicht, aber spürte, er schuldete ihr diese Option.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er sich ihr näherte. Jetzt, wo er so weit gekommen war, wusste er nicht, was er zu ihr sagen wollte.

Was _konnte_ er ihr sagen?

* * *

Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Hermine Granger eine impulsive und rücksichtslose Entscheidung getroffen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht zu haben und wieder war es wegen Severus gewesen.

Interessant, wie es nur ein Slytherin schaffte, dass sie sich wie eine Gryffindor verhielt.

Sie war ohne darüber nachzudenken hierhergekommen, blind glaubend, die Dinge würden schon wieder in Ordnung kommen, wenn sie erst einmal hier war. Als Trägerin eines Ordens des Merlins, Erste Klasse - genau wie Severus einen hatte – besaß sie die Freiheit ihren eigenen Portschlüssel zu erstellen. Sie hatte nicht lange gebraucht, um den Aberwitz ihrer Entscheidung erkannt zu haben.

Sie hatte soeben ihre Familie verlassen. Hatte die Kinder, die sie als ihre eigenen betrachtete, einfach zurückgelassen. War ohne ein Wort davongelaufen.

Sie seufzte. Sie wollte nach Hause.

Konnte sie? War es überhaupt noch ihr Zuhause?

Die Worte, die Severus ihr in der Heulenden Hütte vor zwölf Jahren zugeworfen hatte, passten jetzt ziemlich passend.

_Dumme Göre._

Seine Worte an diesem Tag hatten sie ganz sicher tief getroffen. Sie war nicht stolz auf die Nacht mit Harry – von den Umständen, die dazu geführt hatten, den Akt selbst und das Nachspiel, sie war nicht sonderlich stolz darauf, wie sie sich damals verhalten hatten. Sie hatte Trost in der Tatsache gefunden, dass es ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen war und durch die schrecklichen Umstände war sie beinahe geradezu dazu getrieben worden. Sie hatte Trost darin gefunden, dass es ein absolutes Geheimnis geblieben war – nie wurde es in irgendwelchen Büchern oder Erzählungen über ihre Taten veröffentlicht, niemals hatte es auch nur ein Wort in die Klatschspalten oder irgendwelchen Boulevardzeitungen gegeben. Ginny und Ron hatten sich als zuverlässige Vertraute herausgestellt. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, es würde jemals in einer anderen Beziehung zur Sprache kommen, aber natürlich kamen auch mit Severus Snape sämtliche Geheimnisse ans Licht. Sie war nicht stolz darauf mit allen außer einen ihrer männlichen Freunde, geschlafen zu haben, so als wenn man sie wie ein Päckchen auf einer Party herumgereicht hatte. So war das natürlich nicht, aber dennoch… es hörte sich selbst für sie schlimm an. Ein Gefühl, das es jetzt alle wussten, ergriff von ihr Besitz sie. So eine Person war sie nicht. Und man hatte sie dazu gebracht, sich so beschmutzt zu fühlen.

Der Streit hatte sie wieder zurück zu ihrer schlimmsten Erinnerung gebracht: der Moment, in dem Ron das Zelt verlassen und somit sie verlassen hatte. Plötzlich war sie wieder achtzehn, eine verängstigte Jugendliche in einem Zelt, mit dem Mann, den sie liebte und der sie beleidigte und Anschuldigungen ihr gegenüber äußerste und dann ohne eine Erklärung verschwunden war. Ohne sich zu kümmern.

Es passierte wieder. Sie wurde wieder verlassen.

Wenn sie komplett ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann waren es nicht nur Rons Worte gewesen, die ihre Chance auf eine glückliche Zukunft zusammen, verletzt hatten. Es war die Tatsache, dass er sie dem Tode überlassen hatte.

Severus tat so etwas nicht. Severus hätte so etwas niemals getan.

Seine Worte hatten sie tief getroffen. Aber das war keine Entschuldigung ihn oder _sie_ zu verlassen. Keine Entschuldigung ihre Sachen zu packen und sich einfach so in Luft aufzulösen.

Severus beschützte seine Kinder (und ja, sie waren _seine_ Kinder) genauso wie jeder andere Elternteil es auch tun würde. Er hatte sich von Anfang an klar und deutlich geäußert, dass die Kinder oberste Priorität hatten, also vor jedem, sie mit einbeschlossen, standen und Verrat würde nicht toleriert werden. Erst nach großem Zögern hatte er ihr und Harry die Kinder gezeigt, aus Angst, wenn die Dinge schwer wurden, sie die Kleinen verlassen würden, genau, wie es jeder andere in ihrem Leben getan hatte.

Die Dinge waren sehr kompliziert geworden.

Sie war verschwunden.

Was aber noch schlimmer, am aller Schlimmsten war, sie hatte ihn geschlagen. Er selbst war ein misshandeltes Kind und sie hatte ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Welches Monster tat nur so etwas? Welches Monster verließ nach solch einer Gräueltat dann noch ihre Familie? Wegen etwas dermaßen Dämlichen?

Sie hatte sich noch nie dermaßen geschämt.

Dafür würde Severus ihr niemals vergeben. Und das auch zu Recht.

Loyalität stand für Severus über alles. Wenn er sich jemanden oder etwas verschrieb, dann tat er es komplett und für immer und erwartete diese Wertschätzung auch als Gegenleistung. Und obwohl sie nie offiziell ihre Verpflichtungen sich gegenseitig gegenüber ausgesprochen hatten, so hatte sie ihm doch ihre Verpflichtung versprochen, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Sie war einfach ohne Warnung oder irgendwelche Informationen verschwunden, wohin sie gehen und wann sie wieder zurückkehren würde. Sie wusste genau, wie er das interpretieren würde – er würde es als eine Trennung von den Kindern und ihm betrachten.

Sie hatte sie nicht verlassen wollen, egal, wie gerade der Status ihrer Beziehung zu ihm aussah. Aber würde er das auch so sehen? Würde er ihr glauben?

Gewalt lag nicht in ihrer Natur und war nie ein Teil von ihr gewesen, aber sie hatte aus Wut die Hand ihm gegenüber erhoben und deshalb hatte er sie alleine zurückgelassen. Er vertraute ihr und sie hatte ihn genauso, wie sein misshandelnder Vater verletzt. Das war der größte Verrat von allen.

Wenn sie ihn sehen würde, was in aller Welt sollte sie dann nur zu ihm sagen?

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie und zog sie an ihre Brust. Oben auf den Klippen, die über das Meer ragten, mit dem peitschenden Wind, der ihre Haare in alle Richtungen wirbelte, flüsterte sie seinen Namen als Entschuldigung in die stürmische Luft.

„Severus." Das Wort nicht lauter als ein Flüstern, verloren in der Brandung. „Severus… vergib mir."

Ihre Stimme wurde leicht über Land und Meer und Raum getragen, Zehntausende Meilen weit, wo ein Mann sie hörte und aufrecht in seinem Bett saß. Sie hatte die Gesetzte der Physik und Magie gebrochen, damit er sie holte. Lediglich zehn Minuten später stand er, ohne ihr Wissen nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und kämpfte mit sich, die letzten Schritte an ihre Seite zu vollenden.

* * *

Weit, Tausende Meilen, entfernt befanden sich noch mitten in der Nacht zwei Personen wach im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und heckten einen Plan aus. Sie flüsterten, um nicht erwischt zu werden.

„Was ist ein Thestral?", fragte Leopold Clara.

Clara deutete auf ein Bild, welches ein schwarzes, skeletales Pferd mit Flügeln und leeren Augen zeigte. „Thestrale. Professor Hagrid hält sie draußen im Verbotenen Wald. Er zeigt sie für gewöhnlich erst den Fünftklässlern, aber sie sind dort draußen, wenn man sie denn finden kann."

„Hält er sie denn nicht an einem Ort?"

Clara schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Tut er schon, aber… also… sie sind für die meisten unsichtbar."

„Sind sie das?"

Da nickte Clara. „Sie ziehen die Wagen der älteren Schüler, von denen jeder schwört, dass sie von ganz alleine fahren. Wir haben sie nicht gesehen, weil wir mit den Booten hergebracht wurden. Aber ich denke, wir können sie dennoch nicht sehen."

„Wer kann sie sehen?"

„Man sagt: ‚Nur die, die den Tod oder von ihm betroffen sind, können die Thestrale sehen'. Also wird es für uns so gut wie unmöglich sein, sie zu finden."

Jetzt war Leopold an der Reihe mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich werde es können." Er schnappte Claras Hand. Ihre winzigen Finger schlangen sich wie von selbst um seine. „Wenn wir jetzt gehen, dann haben wir etwas Vorsprung, bevor es jeder merkt, dass wir verschwunden sind. Komm schon."

* * *

Er sagte sich immer wieder, er sollte sich nicht dumm anstellen. Sie hatte ihn gerufen. Sie wollte ihn hier haben. Und wenn sie es nicht wollte, wenn er den Deluminator falsch verstanden hatte… also, dann hatte er es zumindest versucht. Bei Lily hatte er es nie wirklich versucht. Er machte keinen Fehler ein zweites Mal. Und er war sich verdammt sicher, das hier hatte er nicht falsch verstanden. Er würde nicht noch einmal sein Gefühl hinterfragen. Nicht mehr. Dieser Teil von ihm war jetzt verschwunden.

Es war nicht nur einfach, dass die Stimme verschwunden war; das war auch vorher schon passiert und sie war dann immer wieder zurückgekommen. Er wusste, diesmal würde das nicht passieren. Sie war jetzt vollkommen aus seinem Kopf verschwunden und es fühlte sich einfach nur herrlich an. Nein, nicht nur die Stimme war verschwunden, sondern auch die Gefühle, welche es immer in ihm ausgelöst hatte: Angst, Selbsthass, Selbstzweifel, diese Gefühle hatten ihn vom Licht weg in die Dunkelheit getrieben, von Lily zu den Todessern, von Hermine zu einem leeren Bett und einem leeren Herzen. Der Teil in ihm, der immer alles Gute in seinem Leben sabotiert hatte, war jetzt verschwunden.

Severus überquerte die letzte Entfernung zwischen ihnen, bedacht darauf sich ihr hörbar zu nähern. Sie wirbelte herum und ihre rot unterlaufenen Augen wurden schockiert aufgerissen. Wie immer flackerte über ihr Gesicht die gesamte Bandbreite ihrer Gefühle: Schock, Erleichterung, Angst, Reue, Glück, Unsicherheit, Liebe. Immer Liebe. Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, als sie seinen Anblick in sich aufnahm.

Er setzte sich neben sie, ließ einen gewissen Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang seine Arme um seine Knie. Hermine konnte einfach nicht ihren Blick von ihm abwenden, genauso wenig, wie er es konnte. Sein Ausdruck verriet, wie immer, rein gar nichts, was Hermine als ein hoffnungsvolles Zeichen verbuchte. Wenn er wütend auf sie war, dann würde sie es wissen. Und wenn er sie nicht mehr in seinen Leben haben wollte, dann wäre er nicht zu ihr gekommen.

Wie hatte er sie eigentlich gefunden?

Hermines zittrige Stimme durchbrach das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, während sein Blick weiterhin auf ihr ruhte. Sie sammelte sich und mit so fester Stimme, wie sie es aufbrachte, sagte sie das Einzige, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Hi."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf. „Hallo, Hermine."

Ihr lagen so viele Fragen auf der Zunge, die sie stellen wollte: Wie hatte er sie gefunden? Wie war er hier hergekommen? Warum war er hier, wenn er sie nicht mehr in seinem Leben haben wollte? Würde er ihr jemals vergeben?

Und Aussagen, die sie tätigen wollte: Ihr tat es leid. Sie wollte nach Hause. Sie wollte zu ihm nach Hause. Sie wollte zu ihnen nach Hause. Sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, ihn geschlagen zu haben.

Zu viele Fragen. Zu viele Worte. Nirgendwo konnte sie anfangen.

Sie wünschte, er würde einfach Legilimentik an ihr ausüben und ihr die Qual ersparen, es selbst in Worte fassen zu müssen.

„Ich weiß, ich kann deine Gedanke lesen, Hermine, aber ich würde es lieber nicht tun", sagte Severus, weder verärgert noch aufgebracht.

So viel dann also dazu.

„Bist du hier, um meine Position im Grimmauldplatz aufzuheben?", flüsterte sie.

„Nein", wisperte er. „Ich bin hier, um dich nach Hause zu holen."

Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zusammen, als eine Unzahl von Gefühlen auf einmal ihr Gesicht zeichnete.

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Severus?" Sie vergrub ihren Kopf auf ihren angezogenen Knien und begann zu weinen, ihr müder Körper zu zittern.

„Meine Hermine", murmelte Severus, als er eine Hand hob, um sie auf ihre Schulter zu legen, aber mitten in der Bewegung überlegte er es sich anders. „Liebling, ich bin es, der um deine Vergebung betteln sollte."

Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, schüttelte sie ihn, ermutigt durch seine Zärtlichkeit. „Nein", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Ich habe dich und die Kinder ohne ein Wort verlassen, was genau das ist, von dem du mir gesagt hast, dass du es nicht tolerieren würdest. Und ich weiß von deinem Vater und was er – ich habe dich geschlagen! Ich habe dich mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen!" Sie atmete zitternd durch und hob wieder ihr Gesicht zu ihm hoch. Als sie wieder das Wort ergriff, war ihre Stimme ganz klein. „Wie kannst du nur sagen, du willst mich mit nach Hause nehmen? Wie kannst du es nur in meiner Nähe aushalten?"

Severus überdachte Hermines Worte. Es stimmte, als dieses Projekt vor einem im Inneren des von Ministerium geleiteten Waisenhauses begonnen hatte, da hatte er ihr und Harry nicht so viel vertraut, wie er sie mit beiden Händen hätte werfen können. Selbst nach dem Umzug in den Grimmauldplatz, hatte es ihn geärgert sie zu sehen, wie sie ihnen vorgelesen hatte, aus Angst, die Kinder würde sich an sie gewöhnen, und Hermine würde sie dann auch wieder verlassen. Sie waren erschüttert, als sie verschwunden war. Sie schienen etwas beruhigt durch seine Worte, Hermine würde bald wieder da sein, aber sie würden nicht mehr dieselben sein, bis sie auch wirklich nach Hause kam. Das Fehlen jeglicher Vorwarnung hatte sie hart getroffen.

Vor einem Jahr hätte Severus sie abgeschrieben und einfach weitergemacht. Er hätte den Kindern erzählt, sie sollten sie einfach vergessen und mit ihrem Leben weitermachen und es als eine großartige Lektion betrachten: Menschen verschwanden. Nichts blieb beständig.

Und doch war Severus nicht mehr derselbe Mensch, wie noch damals, oder? Er war nicht länger ein Einzelgänger, der einer undankbaren Arbeit nachging, indem er sich um eine Gruppe von emotionsarmen Kindern kümmerte. Weder arbeitete, noch trank er sich weiterhin zu Tode und existierte nur noch mit angespannten Nerven. Er war nicht mehr dermaßen überlastet, um all seinen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen, um allen Ansprüchen zu entsprechen.

Severus war jetzt Teil einer Gemeinschaft. Einer unglücklicherweise sehr gryffindor-lastigen Gemeinschaft, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine Gemeinschaft. Luna war noch immer da, die über die Kinder wachte, während sie schliefen. Longbottom passte in Hogwarts auf Leopold auf und Harry hatte sich voll und ganz seiner Aufgabe verschrieben. Sie würden nirgendwo hingehen.

Hermine hatte sie verlassen. Und doch betrachtete er es nicht als die unverzeihliche Sünde, wie er es damals noch getan hätte. Im Grunde war ihm der Gedanke, sie nicht wieder mit nach Hause zu bringen, nicht einmal gekommen. Er war so von seiner eigenen Schuld und Ängsten bezüglich ihrer Sicherheit eingenommen gewesen, dass er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, sie nicht wieder bei sich haben zu wollen.

Wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er, sie hatte sie nicht wirklich verlassen. Sie wurde davon getrieben.

Ernsthaft, so einfach war das. Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie im Grimmauldplatz haben, bei sich und den Kindern und Luna und Harry und (Gott steh ihm bei) Longbottom, wo sie hingehörte. Nicht, wegen ihren Unterricht mit den Kindern oder der Unterstützung, die sie von dem Ministerium bekam, sondern für das, was sie war: eine Begleiterin, eine Partnerin, eine Geliebte, eine Freundin. Er wollte Hermine wieder bei sich zu Hause haben. Daran gab es überhaupt keine Zweifel. Und was die Kinder betraf…

„Es wäre für sie traumatischer, wenn du nicht, nach einem unerwarteten Urlaub, wieder zurückkommen würdest", sagte er schließlich.

Schniefend nickte sie: „Aber immer noch schlimm für sie", überlegte sie.

„Wir leben in keiner Seifenblase, Hermine", antwortete Severus. Er redete mehr zu sich selbst als mit ihr. „Sie leben in keiner Seifenblase, ich kann sie nicht für immer beschützen. Eine kurzzeitige Aufruhr wird sie auf noch größere in ihrem Leben vorbereiten, nicht wahr?"

Sie wiederholte das Nicken. „Du hast recht. Ich… ich wollte nur nie der Grund dafür sein, weißt du?"

Die Frage hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft, als beide hinunter auf das Meer blickten und den kleinen schwarzen Punkten, den Surfern, beim Wellenreiten zusahen.

„Bist du nicht", flüsterte er. „Ich bin der Grund." Er drehte sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu ihr um. „Mir tut es wirklich leid, Hermine", sagte Severus, als er das Schweigen brach. „Was ich dir vorgeworfen habe, um was ich dich gebeten habe, was ich gesagt habe… das war unverschämt. Du hast Besseres als das verdient, so viel besser als das."

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zum Protest anzusetzen, aber er hielt eine Hand hoch. „Ich meine es, Hermine. Du hattest jedes Recht das zu sagen und zu tun, was du gesagt und getan hast. Auch mich ins Gesicht zu schlagen."

„Niemand verdient das", unterbrach ihn Hermine. Ihre Stimme war todernst. „Niemand. Besonders nicht du."

„Ich habe es verdient, Hermine. Ich… es erinnerte mich viel zu sehr an das, was mit Lily passiert war und ich habe wieder wie ein betrogener, kleiner Junge reagiert. Die beiden Situationen sind nicht miteinander zu vergleichen. Trotz ihres Wissens, wie sehr mich der Vorfall gequält hatte, befand sich Lily keine sechs Monate später in Potters Armen und ist dann auch dort geblieben. Du und Harry auf der anderen Seite", er sah sie schuldbewusst an, „was da zwischen euch geschehen ist, geht mich nichts an. Hermine, es tut mir so leid."

Hermine drehte sich in seine Richtung, sichtlich überrascht über seine Beichte.

„Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen und er zeigte mir, was geschehen ist… zwischen euch."

Hermine lief rot an und wandte ihren Blick ab, aber diesmal, ohne nachzudenken, streckte Severus eine Hand nach ihr aus, um sie wieder zurück zu sich umzudrehen.

„Es war falsch von mir zu ihm zu gehen, Hermine, aber ich bin froh, es dennoch getan zu haben. Ich habe es gesehen – ich verstehe es jetzt. Ich kann durchaus den Drang von Zuneigung während einer aussichtslosen Situation verstehen. Ich habe nie… ich bin froh, dass ihr beide für euch gegenseitig da sein konntet. Besonders nachdem der Mensch, den du geliebt hast, dir solche Anschuldigungen an den Kopf geworfen und dich dann verlassen hat."

Er schluckte. „Ich kann die Parallelen zwischen mir und Weasley nicht von der Hand weisen. Ich weiß, du und er, ihr habt das, was er dir da angetan hatte, niemals überwunden. Ich hoffe jedoch sehr, dass wir beide das können. Wenn du willens bist, mir zu vergeben, werde ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, dass du diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen wirst."

„Severus…" Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine, die ihr Gesicht umfasste, und verschlang ihre Finger in den seinen. „Ron und ich haben es nie geschafft, weil er mich und Harry dem Tode überlassen hatte. Die Worte hätte ich vermutlich irgendwann überwunden und habe es auch – wir sind noch immer gute Freunde, selbst wenn es nie wieder so zwischen uns war, wie zuvor. Anderenfalls wären wir vielleicht glücklich miteinander geworden, aber ich konnte niemals das Bild vergessen, wie er das Zelt verlassen und davon appariert war, sehr wohl wissend, dass ich ihn sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde.

„Deine… deine Worte, Severus, haben mich verletzt, ich werde dich nicht belügen. Ich will nie wieder erleben, dass mir dermaßen meine Vergangenheit ins Gesicht geworfen wird."

„Niemals", antwortete Severus ernst, traf ihren Blick und sie konnte die Ehrlichkeit darin erkennen. „Ich bin wohl die letzte Person auf der Welt, welche eine abfällige Bemerkung über die Vergangenheit eines anderen Menschen abgeben sollte, wie du es vermutlich viel besser als jeder andere weißt. Du hast mir nie irgendwelche Schuld-oder Schamgefühle für die schändlichen Dinge, die ich getan habe, entgegengeworfen. Du hast mir nie vorgehalten, wer ich bin oder wer ich gewesen bin und ich schwöre dir hier und jetzt", sagte er, als er ihre Hand nahm und sie in einer altmodischen Geste der Treue auf seine Brust über sein Herz legte, „dass ich es niemals mehr erwähnen oder gegen dich verwenden oder dich deswegen schlecht fühlen lassen werde. Soweit es mich betrifft, liegt das in der Vergangenheit, und was in der Vergangenheit liegt, hat für uns hier keinerlei Konsequenzen mehr. Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich will nicht ohne dich leben."

Sie schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte sie. „Es tut mir auch leid, Severus. Ich habe überreagiert, als ich dich verlassen habe. Wie du, habe ich die falschen Schlussfolgerungen zwischen der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart gezogen und das war falsch von mir. Für einen Moment war ich wieder dort in diesem Zelt mit der Person, die ich liebte und dir mir diese Anschuldigungen an den Kopf geworfen hatte und dann einfach verschwunden war. Er hatte mich dort zurückgelassen. Du warst verständlicherweise über etwas, was ich vor dir verborgen habe, aufgebracht und du hast auch gerechterweise das Zimmer verlassen, um deinen Kopf auszulüften, nachdem ich dich geschlagen habe. Es war falsch von mir dann meine Sachen zu packen und abzuhauen."

Er drückte ihre Hand. „Keiner von uns hat sich in dieser Situation mit Ruhm bekleckert, oder?"

Hermine lachte unter Tränen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich schätze, keiner von uns beiden ist sonderlich erfahren, was solche Situationen betrifft."

„Ich bin ein Neuling, was das betrifft", sagte Severus.

„Ich auch."

„Und ich hasse es, bei irgendetwas der Neuling zu sein", sagte er.

„Genau wie ich."

„Ich würde das in diesem Fall gerne wieder beheben."

Zum ersten Mal formte sich so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihrem Blick. „Ich auch."

„Du hast all deine Sachen gepackt…", flüsterte er. Er wusste von dem Licht, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte und mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, aber er musste es aus ihrem Mund hören.

Beschämt wandte sie ihren Blick ab. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid", wisperte sie. „Ich war wütend und aufgewühlt und blind vor Wut, da habe ich mir meinen Zauberstab geschnappt und einfach alles in meine Tasche gepackt-" Sie deutete auf die kleine, mit Perlen versetzte Handtasche, die sie auch während des Krieges mit sich herumgetragen hatte, „und bin ohne einen weiteren Gedanken hierhergekommen." Sie wagte einen Blick in seine Richtung. „Ich verstehe jetzt, wie das ausgesehen haben musste."

„Also willst du nicht ausziehen?"

Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht mehr", flüsterte sie. „Zumindest war das mein Gedankengang zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich wollte nicht darauf warten, dass du mich rausschmeißt."

„Hermine", flüsterte er. „Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir gesagt habe? Ich gehöre dir, solange du mich haben willst. Ich bin dir verbunden. Ich bin ein beständiger Mann. Ich würde dich niemals rausschmeißen."

„Deine Worte waren nicht unbedingt ermutigend", sagte sie.

Er schluckte und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Nein, waren sie nicht."

„Nie wieder?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Er nickte. „Nie wieder."

Schließlich sahen sie sich wieder an, jeder überzeugt von der Wahrheit in den Worten des jeweils anderen. Severus erlaubte sich selbst ein kleines Lächeln und für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sich zurücklehnen und sie den ersten Schritt machen lassen sollte. Dann verwarf er diese Idee wieder. Das war sein altes Ich. Sein Leben – sein neues Leben – begann heute.

„Kann ich dich küssen?", fragte er leise.

Sie beschenkte ihn mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Natürlich, Liebling."

Er schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und zog sie zu einem sanften und doch leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in denen er alles von sich gab, was er nicht mit Worten formulieren konnte, an sich heran. Sie antwortete mit genauso viel Enthusiasmus, wie das Licht in seinem Herzen ihm versprochen hatte.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte Hermine außer Atem nach einigen Minuten des reuevollen Küssens. Mit einem schüchternen und doch wissenden Blick zog Severus das winzige, silberne Objekt aus seiner Tasche.

„Ich schätze, du weißt, was das ist?"

Verblüfft nahm Hermine den Deluminator aus seiner Hand. „Wo hast du… wie hast du…?" Die Frage starb auf ihren Lippen.

„Deine Freundschaften sind stärker, als du vielleicht gedacht hattest", sagte Severus bewusst in Slytherin-Manier.

„Ron", flüsterte Hermine. „Er hat uns damit gefunden."

„Es ist ein recht nutzloses, wenn auch unorthodoxes Instrument."

„Allerdings", antwortete Hermine, die noch immer auf das Ding in ihrer Hand starrte.

„Ich hoffe, ich werde es nie wieder benutzen müssen."

„Aber wie bist du hier hergekommen?", fragte Hermine, die absolut in ihren Gedanken verloren seine letzten Worte nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Als Ron es benutzte, hatte es ihm einen Apparationsziel gegeben. Aber es ist einfach unmöglich für dich bis hier her zu apparieren."

„Unterschätze niemals die Kraft eines Instrumentes, welches von Albus Dumbledore erfunden worden ist."

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist unmöglich. Für solch eine Entfernung ist aber die Apparation nicht möglich."

„Übrigens, wo genau sind wir, Hermine?"

„Du – du bist wirklich, ohne zu wissen, wohin es geht, appariert, genau wie Ron?" Severus nickte.

„Wir sind am Bondi Beach", sagte Hermine. „In Sydney, Australien." Sie drehte sich jetzt komplett zu ihm herum und drückte den Deluminator wieder in seine Hand. „Severus, du bist den ganzen Weg von London nach Sydney ohne dich zu zersplittern hier her appariert?"

Er nickte, als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt war.

„Aber nicht einmal die Flugzeuge der Muggels können diese Entfernung in einem Rutsch durchfliegen!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin kein Flugzeug, oder?"

„Nein, das bist du nicht." Sie starrte ihn weiterhin mit offenem Mund an. „Das muss einfach nur… meine Güte, ich kann mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie es ist, so zu apparieren."

„Es war nicht unbedingt die angenehmste Erfahrung in meinem Leben, aber ich habe schon härtere Handhabungen überlebt mit einer weitaus weniger befriedigenderen Belohnung."

„Ich schätze, ich habe die Kraft der Magie unterschätzt."

„Dumbledore hätte es die Macht der Liebe genannt", bemerkte Severus trocken und scheiterte daran, seine Meinung, dass er mit dieser Aussage übereinstimmte, komplett zu verstecken.

Hermine lachte und küsste ihn auf seine Nase. „Vielleicht ja auch beides."

„In der Tat." Er zog Hermine in seine Arme und nahm ihren Geruch in sich auf. Noch immer Orangenblüten. Noch immer sie. „Nach Hause?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. „Ja, bitte."

Er stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen und sie akzeptierte die Geste.

„Wie bist du hier hergekommen?", fragte Severus, als sie beide standen.

„Ich habe einen Portschlüssel gemacht", meinte Hermine.

Wie jeder gute Slytherin stellte er die nächste Frage, denn er kannte bereits die Antwort. „Und du bis hier her gekommen, weil…"

„Ich wollte meine Eltern sehen", flüsterte sie nach einem kurzen Schweigen.

„Und hast du es?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich konnte sie nicht finden. Ich weiß, sie waren hier, als sie das erste Mal hier angekommen sind und hier haben sie auch gelebt, aber ich konnte ihre derzeitige Adresse nicht ausfindig machen. Sie haben ihre Zahnarztpraxis verkauft und ich konnte keine Unterlagen darüber finden, was sie danach gemacht haben. Ich habe gesucht, aber… ich habe keine sonderlich große Hoffnung sie je zu finden." Sie seufzte. „Dummer Plan, ich weiß. Ich weiß, ich kann die Gedächtniszauber nicht mehr rückgängig machen, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob du es könntest, egal, was du auch gesagt hast und selbst wenn ich es könnte, weiß ich, welche Reaktion ich zu erwarten habe. Ich… ich wollte sie einfach nur sehen. Nur einmal. Damit ich weiß, dass sie sicher sind."

Severus nickte. Er hatte selbst viel Zeit damit verbracht, die, mit denen er nicht reden konnte, aus der Ferne zu beobachten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sicher waren. Er wusste, es spendete etwas Trost, wie wenig es auch sein mochte.

„Wir könnten noch immer nach ihnen suchen", bot Severus ihr an. „Es gibt Volkszählungsunterlagen, Eigentumsaufzeichnungen, Steuererklärungen …"

Hermine schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Das habe ich bereits versucht und sie sind nirgends aufzufinden. Ich habe die letzten drei Tage damit verbracht, alle Unterlagen, die ich kriegen konnte, durchzugehen, jede Nachbarschaft, von der ich mir vorstellen konnte, wo sie leben könnten, habe ich abgesucht, aber nichts. Soweit ich weiß, haben sie Sydney verlassen oder vielleicht sogar Australien. Sie könnten überall sein." Sie schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. „Sie sind nicht mehr meine Eltern, sie sind jetzt andere Menschen, Fremde. Und obwohl sie mal meine Eltern gewesen sind… waren wir nicht wirklich eine Familie gewesen. Ich werde sie immer lieben und mich immer um sie sorgen und jeden Tag meine Handlung bereuen. Aber ich habe jetzt meine Familie."

Bei Severus' überraschtem Blick drückte sie seine Hand. „Du. Du und die Kinder, ihr seid jetzt meine Familie. Genau wie Harry und Ginny und Luna und Neville und Ron. Das heißt… wenn du mich noch immer haben willst."

„Immer, Hermine", hauchte Severus, als er sie zu einen sengenden Kuss zu sich heranzog. „_Immer_."

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss und starrten hinaus auf das Meer, als Severus wieder das Wort ergriff. Seine neu gefundene Selbstsicherheit war befreiend. Das erschien ihm ein genauso guter Zeitpunkt, wie jeder andere zu sein. Er hatte bereits so viel Zeit verschwendet sich zu fürchten. Warum noch warten?

„Heirate mich."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Was?"

„Ich will, dass du mich heiratest", sagte er. Er sah sie mit so viel Zuversicht an, wie sie es noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

Er wusste, er liebte sie. Warum sollte er sich weiterhin die Dinge verwehren, die er immer haben wollte, die Dinge, von denen er wusste, er könnte sie haben?

„Ich… willst du?"

„Tue ich", sagte er. „Hermine, ich weiß, ich habe das hier versaut. Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich meinte, ich würde den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, dass du deine Entscheidung nicht bereust. Ich verspreche es. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Ich will dich als meine Partnerin. Ich will dich als meine Frau. Bitte."

Vollkommen überrascht suchte Hermine nach den passenden Worten. Das war ganz sicher nicht die Art und Weise gewesen, wie sie sich einen Heiratsantrag vorgestellt hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie nie erwartet, einen zu bekommen, besonders nicht von Severus. Noch nicht einmal nach seiner gestandenen Liebe, nicht, nachdem sie bei ihm eingezogen war, nicht einmal, nachdem sie zusammen fünfzehn Kinder aufgezogen hatten. Sie hatte die Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen. Dann auch wieder war der Mann gerade über zehntausend Meilen appariert ohne sich zu zersplintern, um sie nach Hause zu bringen. Wie könnte sie ihn oder seine Absichten jemals anzweifeln?

Nicht in der Lage sich in Worte auszudrücken, nickte sie nur und zog seinen Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich hinunter. Als sie sich trennten, lächelte Severus und sagte: „Danke."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf der Schulter ihres Verlobten ab. Sie war jetzt verlobt und würde ihn heiraten. Es war absolut unromantisch, verheerend praktisch, äußerst spontan und schrecklich untertrieben.

Es war Severus. Es war perfekt.

„Wir sollten jetzt nach Hause", sagte Severus. „Ich bin vielleicht noch keine Stunde weg und Luna weiß Bescheid, dass ich gegangen bin, aber ich denke, wir sollten es nicht länger als nötig hinauszögern."

Hermine nickte. „Ich schätze, wir können nicht auf den Weg, den du gekommen bist, auch zurückkehren?"

Severus lachte. „Ich hoffe nicht. Einmal war mehr als genug."

„Sollen wir dann zusehen, dass wir einen offiziellen Portschlüssel zurück nach London bekommen?", fragte sie. Sie hatten nicht dieselbe Freiheit einen Portschlüssel in Australien zu erstellen, wie es in England der Fall war.

„Könnten wir", sagte er. „Es sei denn, du fühlst dich etwas… abenteuerlustig?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor."

Er erwiderte das Lächeln. „Das bist du. Meine Gryffindor." Er stellte sich hinter sie und schlang fest seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. „Halte dich an mir fest", flüsterte er. „Und vertraue mir, egal, was kommt, ich werde dich nicht loslassen."

„In Ordnung", sagte sie unsicher. Das Nächste, was sie wusste, war, wie Severus von der Klippe sprang. Ihre Schreie starben, als er nach oben stieg und sie über das Meer flog. Der Strand und die Surfer verschwanden, als sie weiter in den Himmel aufstiegen. Sie sausten höher und höher, streiften die Wolkenkratzer von Sydney und verschwanden in den Wolken.

„Sev- was – ich kann nicht-", stotterte Hermine. „Wie hast du das denn gelernt?"

„Nicht wichtig", antwortete sie. „Was wichtig ist, dass wir so sehr schnell und sicher reisen können. Wenn es zu langweilig wird, können wir apparieren oder uns unterwegs irgendwo einen Portschlüssel herholen."

Hermine nickte und sie sah, wie der Boden unter ihnen vorbeiflog. Sie hatte sich immer vor dem Fliegen gefürchtet, aber jetzt, in den Armen ihres Geliebten, wie der Wind durch ihr Haar fegte, fühlte sie sich… lebendig. Sie wusste, er würde sie nicht fallen lassen, und wenn sie fallen würde, dann würde er ihr nachfliegen und sie wieder auffangen. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl.

„Wie lange kannst du so fliegen?"

„Solange wie es nötig ist."

„Du wirst nicht müde?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es gibt nichts Erfrischendes."

Hermine lachte und streckte vorsichtig ihre Arme aus und hatte das Gefühl aus eigener Kraft zu fliegen.

„Schaffst du es zurück bis London?"

Er nickte. „Ich denke schon."

„Wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe es zuvor noch nie versucht." Er lächelte. „Aber ich bin bereit es herauszufinden, wenn du es bist."

„Ich bin dabei, Severus", sagte Hermine und meinte mehr als nur den Heimweg.

* * *

Clara hämmerte wie verrückt gegen die Tür ihres Professors. Ihr eigener Hauslehrer öffnete nicht die Tür und das hier war der einzige andere Gryffindor-Lehrer, an den sie denken konnte, den sie um diese Stunde aufwecken könnte. Sie war sich nicht einmal wirklich sicher, ob er überhaupt da war. Sie war nicht in seinem Unterricht, und da er kein Hauslehrer war, musste er außerhalb der Ferien über Nacht auch nicht im Schloss bleiben, aber sie musste es einfach versuchen.

Sie wünschte sich wirklich aus ganzem Herzen, sie hätte Leopold nicht mit seinem Plan geholfen. Sie bereute es, ihm die Bücher gezeigt, ihm zugehört zu haben, sie bereute einfach alles. Sie hätte ihm einfach sagen sollen, er sollte bis zu den Osterferien warten. Es war doch kaum noch ein Monat, den er hätte warten müssen. Was konnte denn so unglaublich wichtig sein, dass er jetzt verschwinden musste, vor Sonnenaufgang, um nach London zu kommen? Wenn es ein Notfall wäre, dann hätte er es der Schulleiterin oder seinem Hauslehrer oder irgendeinen anderen Lehrer oder irgendeiner anderen Autoritätsperson erzählen können. Dann hätte man seine Verwandten kontaktieren können.

_„Ich habe keine", sagte Leopold mit gewürgter Stimme. „Niemanden. Deshalb muss ich auch gehen, wir haben niemanden. Meine Schwester, sie hat niemanden mehr, der sich um sie kümmert. Ich muss sie retten."_

_„Deine Schwester?", fragte Clara verwirrt. Leopold hatte nie irgendwelche Geschwister erwähnt._

_Geschlagen blickte er hinunter auf seine Füße. Er hatte das wohl nicht erzählen wollen. _

_„Leo, was ist mit deiner Schwester passiert?", fragte Clara, als sie seine Hand nahm. Doch Leopold schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf. „Leo, du weißt doch, du kannst mit mir über alles reden."_

_Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln. „Nein, nicht alles."_

_Sie nahm seine andere Hand. „Leo, seit ich dich kennengelernt habe, weiß ich, dass du etwas verheimlichst. Ich weiß es. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Wir sind doch beste Freunde… oder?"_

_„Sind wir."_

_„Dann sag mir, was los ist. Spring nicht einfach auf einen Thestral und lauf davon. Was, wenn dir etwas passiert?"_

_„Weil, Clara, wenn ich es dir sage, ich auch auf einen Thestral springen und davonlaufen werde. Zumindest kann ich so jemandem helfen und mein Geheimnis bewahren."_

_„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es niemanden verraten", schwor sie. Sie meinte es._

_„Ich fürchte mich nicht davor, dass du es jemand anderen sagen könntest, ich fürchte mich vor dem, was du von mir denken wirst, wenn du es erst einmal kennst und ich will dich nicht als Freundin verlieren. Du bist die beste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte."_

_„Egal, was es ist, Leo, ich werde nicht aufhören, deine Freundin zu sein."_

_Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Clara. Ich kann es nicht." Er umarmte sie und küsste ihre Wange. „Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er gegen ihre Haut. „Ich kann es nicht."_

Sie versuchte nicht an das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf ihrer Wange zu denken, bevor er auf der unsichtbaren Kreatur in die Nacht flog, bis sie ihn nicht mehr gegen den dunklen Himmel ausmachen konnte und so klopfte sie weiterhin wie wild an die Tür.

Mitten in der Nacht einfach davonlaufen? Auf den Rücken einer unsichtbaren Kreatur? Ohne jemanden etwas zu sagen? In einem unsinnigen Versuch jemanden zu retten? Kein Wunder, dass die Slytherins jedes Mal behaupteten in Gryffindors gäbe es nur rücksichtslose Idioten.

„Professor?", rief sie so laut, wie sie es wagte. Es gibt keinen Grund von Mrs. Norris entdeckt zu werden. Das würde nur noch weitere Schwierigkeiten bedeuten. „Professor, bitte!"

Ein zerzauster, verschlafener und unrasierter Professor Longbottom beantwortete die Tür. „Was ist? Ist was passiert?"

„Professor!", schrie Clara sowohl erleichtert als auch verängstigt. „Sie müssen ganz schnell kommen, ich habe etwas ganz Schreckliches getan und jetzt ist es bereits zu spät!" Bei dem alarmierten Blick ihres Professors beruhigte sie sich etwas und erzählte ihm, was passiert war.

Als sie fertig war, nickte Professor Longbottom. „Komm mit", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, die er versuchte zu kontrollieren. „Wir müssen zur Schulleiterin."

* * *

Severus landete sie zur Morgendämmerung vorsichtig auf den weißen Klippen von Dover. Der Flug hatte nur wenige Stunden gedauert, weitaus schneller als jedes Flugzeug und nicht viel länger als mit einem offiziellen Portschlüssel. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die Zeitveränderung, sondern sie hatten einfach nur beobachtet, wie die Welt unter ihnen vorbeigeflogen war: Dschungel, die sich in Savannen verwandelten und dann in Wüsten endeten, wo sie nur durch Berge und Städte abgelöst wurden.

Auf dem ganzen Weg kreiste nur ein Gedanke durch Severus' Kopf.

_Sie wird mich heiraten. Sie wird mich heiraten._

Er wollte ihr die Welt zeigen, wollte mit ihr die Schönheit der Erde erfahren, nachdem er so lange Jahre nur die hässliche Seite kennengelernt hatte. Er wollte sich kräftig und lebendig mit ihr seinen Armen fühlen. Er wollte ihr Dinge zeigen, die ihr sonst niemand bieten konnte.

Er konnte nicht anders als eine gewisse Selbstzufriedenheit zu verspüren, da er in allen Dingen erfolgreich gewesen war.

Severus' dreckiges kleines Geheimnis war, dass das Fliegen ohne einen Besen, genau wie in dem Muggel-Stück Peter Pan (geschrieben von J.M. Barrie, einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer) ebenfalls durch glückliche Gedanken gesteuert wurde. Ähnlich wie bei einem Patronus. Der Dunkle Lord konnte durch Macht seines Ehrgeizes und seiner Pläne für die Zauberwelt fliegen. Solche Gedanken hatten ihn beinahe in Euphorie versetzt. Severus hingegen flog für viele Jahre alleine durch den Gedanken an Lily. Jetzt flog er aufgrund seiner Gefühle für Hermine. Er flog jetzt höher und schneller als je zuvor.

Manchmal konnte „dunkle Magie" auch aus dem Licht geboren werden.

Mit wackeligen Beinen standen sie Arm in Arm da – immerhin waren sie durch drei Kontinente überflogen.

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wofür?"

Sie seufzte und rieb ihre Wange gegen seine. „Alles." Sie drückte ihn fest an sich, versuchte ihre Gefühle mit ihrer Berührung, anstatt mit Worten zu übermitteln. Severus erwiderte die Umarmung, platzierte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, nickte sie einvernehmlich.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Danke, Hermine. Immer nur du. Ich verspreche es. Ich schwöre dir, ab jetzt werde ich dir jeden Zweifel einräumen. Du hättest es von Anfang an haben sollen."

Als Antwort drückte sie ihn.

„In meinem Verlies in Gringotts", murmelte er, „befindet sich der Ring meiner Mutter. Es ist nicht viel, aber mir würde es sehr viel bedeuten, wenn du ihn tragen würdest."

Sie nickte, sehr genau verstehend, wie wichtig es ihm in Wirklichkeit war.

„Sollen wir dann?", fragte er. Sie nickte und er apparierte sie zum Grimmauldplatz. Zurück nach Hause, zu den anderen, wo sie hingehörten.

Sie apparieten auf die oberste Stufe. Es war noch früh genug, das sein Verschwinden ohne irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, unbemerkt bleiben sollte. Dadurch würde Hermines Rückkehr nur noch mehr begrüßt werden.

Severus fühlte sich gut, zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit fühlte er sich wirklich gut. Vielleicht zum aller ersten Mal. Mit der Stimme und alles, was dazugehörte, endlich in einem blauen Licht verschwunden, konnte er sich jetzt wirklich auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. Er würde einen Weg finden, die Mädchen von diesem Ort zu befreien. Hermine hatte recht, es gab eine Möglichkeit, sie mussten sie nur noch finden. Er würde aktiv für Trauma- und Therapiestunden in Hogwarts kämpfen, genau, wie er es von Anfang an gesagt hatte. Er konnte schon praktisch die Möglichkeiten spüren. Es war nicht unbedingt Optimismus; das würde er niemals zugeben. Es war etwas anderes, etwas viel Einfacheres und Universelles. Es war Hoffnung.

Aber als sie die Tür öffneten und Neville, Luna, Harry und Minerva McGonagall im Wohnzimmer stehen sahen, wusste sie augenblicklich, dass etwas passiert war.

* * *

_In Kapitel 23 von Die Heiligtümer des Todes ("Das Haus Malfoy") wird erwähnt, dass das Apparieren seine Grenzen hat: _

_Voldemort war nicht hier. Er war, wie Harry wusste, da er gegen die Vision ankämpfte, an einem fremden Ort, in einer Art Festung, ganz oben in einem Turm. Wie lange Voldemort brauchen würde, um hierherzugelangen, sobald er erfahren hatte, dass Harry da war, war eine andere Frage ..._

_Als nächstes: Das erste der beiden Kapitel, auf die ihr alle gewartet habt._


	26. Die Nacht wird immer dunkler

***~* Die Nacht wird immer dunkler *~***

Ein Trinkglas zerschmetterte an der Wand über den Kamin, zerschellte in tausend kleine, funkelnde Splitter auf dem Boden. Augenblicklich erschien Kreacher und wischte die Scherben weg und murmelte etwas über die brutale Barbarei des Mannes, der das Glas geworfen hatte.

Severus ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und stützte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen ab. Leopold Clairemont hatte noch vor Ende seines ersten Jahres Hogwarts verlassen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass dieser Junge, mit seiner Sortierung in Gryffindor und seinem geänderten Familiennamen und der Tatsache, dass er wirklich Freunde hatte, länger als jeder andere durchhalten würde. Severus hatte sogar gewagt, zu glauben, er wäre der Erste von ihnen, der eventuell Hogwarts abschließen und die Chance auf ein richtiges Leben haben könnte.

Er war ohne Warnung oder Erklärung verschwunden. Geflüchtet auf einem Thestral, hatte Minerva gesagt. Der Junge musste wirklich ein Gryffindor sein, wenn er sich für solch eine theatralische Flucht entschied.

Wo hatte er nur seinen Fehler gemacht? Mit ihm hatte er doch alles richtig gemacht.

„Severus?", hörte er eine Stimme mit einem starken schottischen Akzent. Er blickte auf, so verloren in seinen Gedanken und seinem Bedauern, dass er vergessen hatte, dass sich noch Menschen um ihn herum befanden, die ihn beobachteten, mit ihm die Neuigkeiten geteilt hatten.

Er stand auf und wirbelte zu Minerva herum.

„Was für eine beschissene Einrichtung leiten Sie da eigentlich, wenn dort Kinder mitten in der Nacht das Gelände verlassen können, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt?"

„Also, Severus-"

„Ich werde uns beide die Beleidigung ersparen, indem ich vorgebe, mein Jahr als Schulleiter sei eine Vorzeigeerfahrung gewesen, aber kein Schüler hatte es da geschafft wegzulaufen, obwohl sie damals wirklich einen guten Grund gehabt hätten, es auch wirklich zu tun und sie sind alle gescheitert, weil _ich_ zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte! Ich habe sichergestellt, dass sie nicht abhauen _konnten_! Sie konnten nicht abhauen, denn das wäre einem Selbstmord gleichgekommen!"

„Hören Sie mal, Severus-"

„Und haben Sie nicht genug durch ihre dämlichen Fluchtversuche gelernt?", spuckte er, als er auf Harry, Hermine, Neville und Luna deutete. „Sie hätten es besser wissen müssen als die Thestralherde so nahe am Schloss weiden zu lassen. Sie hätten, wenn nicht für den Unterricht, nicht auf dem Gelände sein dürfen!"

Harry und Hermine sahen sich an und zuckten dann mit ihren Schultern. Es war wirklich eine dumme Flucht gewesen. Das konnten sie jetzt zugeben.

„Ich-"

„Und Sie _wussten_, er war einer von _ihren_ Kindern, Minerva. Jedes Jahr informiere ich Sie persönlich darüber und jedes Jahr bitte ich Sie darum, dass sie besonderen Schutz erhalten und jedes Jahr ignorieren Sie meine Bitte und beinahe jedes Jahr verschwinden Schüler."

„Es-"

„Haben Sie sich jemals mit Mr. Clairemont getroffen? Haben Sie bisher irgendwelche Berichte, insbesondere von der Fakultät, erhalten? Haben Sie bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte? Haben Sie überhaupt versucht, Ihren Pflichten nachzukommen, _Schulleiterin_?", loderte er, das letzte Wort triefte nur so vor Gift und Sarkasmus.

„Da-"

„Minerva, dieses Jahr war ich nicht nur lediglich ihr Lehrer und Begleiter, ich war ihr verdammter legaler Vormund. Damit verdiene ich dasselbe Entgegenkommen Ihrerseits, wie Sie es jeden anderen Elternteil gegenüber zeigen, die einen besonderen Wunsch äußern und Sie haben ihn trotzdem durch Ihre Finger gleiten lassen!"

_Jeden anderen Elternteil_. So sehr sie der Gedanke an Leopold auch quälte, so viel kleiner und hagerer als die anderen Kinder seines Alters, der jetzt ganz alleine durch England streifte, konnte Hermine einfach nicht das Anschwellen ihres Herzens bei diesen Worten verhindern.

Minerva gab fürs Erste auf ihm zu antworten und stand einfach nur da, während sie ihm zuhörte, ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er wie ein gefangener Tiger auf und ab lief.

„Nächstes Jahr habe ich noch zwei weitere, Minerva. Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass sie, wie die anderen, auch keine bessere Chance bekommen? Soll ich einfach hinnehmen, sie auch zu verlieren, weil Sie es nicht für nötig halten, Ihren bedürftigsten Schülern, Ihre gesegnete Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken?

„Ist es das, wozu Hogwarts geworden ist, Minerva? Nach dem Krieg und allem, was passiert ist, hat sich die Schule dazu entschieden, nicht auf diese vernünftigen Anfragen und Sorgen der Eltern in Bezug auf die besonderen Bedürfnisse der Kinder zu reagieren? Oder haben Sie sich dafür entschieden, dass bei den Kindern mit einem gewissen Hintergrund diese Standards nicht zutreffen?"

Er hielt in seinem Schritt inne und starrte Minerva jetzt direkt an. Die Maske war verschwunden und die Gefühle waren offen für jeden auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Wut. Enttäuschung. Angst. Sorge.

_Ernsthaft, es waren die Gefühle eines jeden Elternteils, dessen Kind spurlos verschwand_, dachte Harry. Dieselben Gefühle, die auch ihn ergreifen würden, wenn es sein Sohn wäre, der von Hogwarts flüchtete und dann verschwand.

„Hermine", flüsterte Harry. Mit einem fragenden Blick nickte sie. Sie lauschten vielleicht dem Geschrei und ihre plötzliche Rückkehr würde für sie schon genug aufwühlen. Am besten sie ginge jetzt zu ihnen und es würde sie etwas ablenken. Leise zog sie sich aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück und ging die Stufen hinauf. Mit jedem Schritt spürte sie das Gewicht dieses Tages auf sich.

War sie wirklich heute Morgen in Sydney aufgewacht? Hatte Severus wirklich die Grenzen der Apparation gesprengt, um sie zu finden? Waren sie wirklich den ganzen Weg zurückgeflogen? Und jetzt mit solchen erschütternden Nachrichten konfrontiert zu werden… für einen Tag war das eindeutig zu viel.

Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich und sah Luna auf sich zukommen. „Dusolltest es besser nicht alleine machen", flüsterte sie. Hermine nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und drückte sie.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder zurück bist", sagte Luna. „Ich wusste, du würdest wieder zurückkommen. Er war irgendwie… leer."

„Leer?"

Luna nickte. „So als wenn das, was ihn zu _ihm_ macht, verschwunden war. Jetzt ist es wieder zurück. Du bist wieder zurück. Und du wirst ihn nie wieder verlassen, oder?"

Es war weniger eine Frage als eine Aussage. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich schätze, er hat dich gefragt, als er dich gefunden hat", redete Luna weiter. „Ich freue mich wirklich für euch. Für euch beide. Und für sie. Das hier wird ihnen guttun."

„Ich hoffe, es wird uns allen guttun", antwortete Hermine. „Leider wird das", sie deutete die Treppe hinunter, „alles andere überschatten. Es wird sie alle verletzen. Besonders Ermengarde."

Luna nickte grimmig. „Wir waren bei ihm so nahe."

„Das dachte ich auch."

„Denkst du, ihm ist etwas passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wir schicken uns wöchentlich Briefe und er hat nie irgendwas erwähnt. Was ist mit Neville – hat er irgendwas gehört?"

Luna schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nichts."

„Wann denkst du sollten wir es ihnen sagen?"

„Nicht allzu bald", flüsterte Luna. „Aus irgendeinem dummen Grund kann ich nicht anders als zu denken, dass er noch rechtzeitig gefunden werden kann und sie gar nichts erst davon erfahren müssen. Wir wissen einfach noch nicht genug."

„Genau", antwortete Hermine.

„Wir sollten dich jetzt zu ihnen bringen. Das wird sie genug ablenken, damit wir uns überlegen können, was wir als Nächstes tun sollen."

Mit einem Nicken folgte Luna in die Bibliothek, wo die Kinder an den Tischen saßen und irgendwelche Sachen auf Pergament schrieben. Vierzehn Köpfe drehten sich beim Öffnen der Tür in ihre Richtung. Vierzehn Augenpaare wurden weit aufgerissen, als sie sahen, wer da in der Tür stand. Vierzehn Füße rannten zu der Tür und vierzehn Paar Arme schlangen sich um Hermine, stießen sie zu Boden.

Über den Schluchzern und Schreien und Lachen konnte sie erkennen, dass sie wirklich erleichtert waren, sie wieder zu sehen. Sie schienen nicht traumatisiert, sondern einfach nur erleichtert zu sein. Diese Erkenntnis erfüllte Hermines Herz mit Wärme. Sie hatten aufgrund ihrer Taten keine schweren Schäden davongetragen. Sie musste vor Erleichterung weinen.

„Ich werde immer zurückkommen", versicherte Hermine ihnen, küsste ihnen auf die Stirn, selbst wenn es ihr schwerfiel, da einige von ihnen sich an jeden möglichen Körperteil von ihr klammerten, bemerkte sie bereits das Kribbeln in ihren Gliedmaßen. „Immer."

* * *

Nachdem Severus mit seiner Wuttriade fertig war, sackte er zurück auf die Couch und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare.

„Mir tut es schrecklich leid, Severus", sage Minerva letztendlich, nachdem sie es wagte, ihm zu antworten. Er hob seinen Blick zu ihr hoch. Ihre Beziehung war nie wieder zu den freundschaftlichen Neckereien vor Dumbledores Tod zurückgekehrt und nach all den Jahren war es an die frühere Leichtigkeit nie herangekommen. Jedoch hatten sie in den letzten sechs Jahren eine aufrichtige Arbeitsbeziehung aufgebaut, als er angefangen hatte, die Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

Er verzog seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ich will keine Entschuldigungen von Ihnen, Minerva", sagte er mit gefährlich eisiger Stimme.

Sie nickte knapp. „Ich weiß."

Mit einem besorgten Blick hinüber zu Longbottom und ohne ein weiteres Wort, trat sie in den Kamin und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück.

Dennoch rasten weiterhin Severus' Gedanken. Wo war es nur schiefgelaufen? Wo war es bei diesem Kind nur schiefgelaufen? Mit all den anderen konnte er seine Fehler benennen. Zu viele Kinder und er ganz alleine. Sein naiver Glaube, dass sie in Hogwarts beschützt seien, genau, wie er immer seine Schützlinge beschützt hatte. Sein mangelnder Status als ihr legaler Vormund, um bei Schwierigkeiten nach Hogwarts gerufen zu werden; das Ministerium hatte diese Briefe immer erhalten und Glastonbury hatte nichts getan, um ihnen zu helfen. Ein Mangel an Ressourcen, um die schweren Probleme anzusprechen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gingen.

Aber mit Leopold Clairemont… verstand er es nicht. Er hatte doch alles richtig gemacht oder zumindest hatte er das gedacht. War das hier irgendein karmischer Ausgleich für seine Versöhnung mit Hermine? War das seine Bestrafung, weil er endlich zum ersten Mal in seinem verkorksten Leben seine persönliche Erfüllung und einen inneren Frieden gefunden hatte?

Die Stimme war längst verschwunden, aber konfrontiert mit nur einem weiteren Fehler, konnte er nur bei sich selbst die Schuld suchen. Mal ehrlich, wem sonst konnte er die Schuld geben?

„Severus…"

Er blickte bei dieser verhassten Stimme auf und sah, wie Lonbottom ihn besorgt anstarrte. Dieser verfluchte, beschissenen Neville Longbottom.

„Wo zum Teufel waren Sie, als das passiert ist?", zischte er. „Sie sollten auf ihn aufpassen, für ihn da sein. _Er ist in Ihrem bescheuerten Haus!"_

„Severus-"

„Nein! Kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit ‚Severus'! Sie hatten nur eine _verdammte_ Verantwortung in Hogwarts – Leopold Clairemont im Augen behalten und mir berichten, sollten Probleme auftreten. Eine. Verdammte. Verantwortung. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie hatten zu viel mit Ihrem Unterricht zu tun – Sie unterrichten nur ein Wahlfach und das nur in Teilzeit! Ich habe ein Pflichtfach in Vollzeit für alle sieben Jahrgänge unterrichtet, habe als Doppelagent agiert und während des gesamten Krieges meine Geschichten für gleich zwei Kriegsherren bereitgehalten und habe es noch immer geschafft euren verfluchten Haufen im Auge zu behalten und habe eure erbärmlichen Hälse öfters, als ihr wahrscheinlich wisst vor irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten beschützt!

„Longbottom, Sie sind wahrlich inkompetent in allem, was Sie angehen. Besitzen Sie denn nicht die Fähigkeit auch mal irgendwas richtig zu machen? Wie schaffen Sie es nur, nachts zu schlafen?"

„Severus!", protestierte Harry, als er vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schultern legte, die Severus nicht einmal versuchte abzuschütteln. Longbottom wirkte blass und errötet zugleich, während er nur oberflächlich durchatmete. „Neville hat sich jede Woche mit Leopold getroffen. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt. Sie hatten eine wöchentliche Verabredung zum Tee. Leopold hatte ihm nie etwas gesagt. Stimmt's, Neville?"

Longbottom nickte, sein Blick löste sich von Severus.

„Was auch immer passiert ist, passierte recht schnell, richtig? Du hast dich zuletzt am Donnerstag mit ihm getroffen und er schien glücklich und machte sich in all seinen Klassen ziemlich gut. Dann hat dich heute Nacht eine seiner Mitbewohnerinnen aus dem Bett geholt, richtig?"

Wieder nickte Longbottom. „Sie sagte, er musste etwas in London finden."

„Vielleicht kommt er ja dann hierher?", spekulierte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Longbottom. „Die Schülerin hatte nicht viel gesagt; ich denke, sie weiß auch nicht sonderlich viel. Sie sagte, auch für sie war es eine Überraschung, da es ihm gestern noch gut zu gehen schien."

„Sehen Sie?", sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme, ohne Zweifel, die Stimme, die er immer bei seinem Sohn benutze. „Keiner von uns konnte irgendwas tun. Es gab keine Anzeichen, gar nichts. Neville hätte nichts machen können. Sie hätte nichts tun können. Niemand von uns hätte irgendwas verhindern können."

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich hätte auf Therapiestunden in Hogwarts drängen sollen. Was auch immer es war, eine Entgleisung, ein Flashback, was auch immer… es hätte angesprochen werden sollen."

„Er hatte mich", antwortete Longbottom leise. „Und er hatte Luna. Ich habe sie manchmal mitgebracht, damit sie sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Er hatte Hermine; sie haben sich wöchentlich geschrieben."

„Mehr hätten Sie nicht tun können, Severus", sagte Harry beruhigend. „Ziehen Sie Trost daraus. Manchmal ist alles nicht gut genug."

Harry nickte Neville kaum merklich zu. Da Neville ihn verstand, entfernte er sich leise aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging die Treppen hinauf zu Luna und Hermine.

Severus fiel im Sessel zusammen und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Harry setzte sich behutsam neben ihn und bemerkte, dass Severus, schweigend, ach so leicht zitterte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie vollkommen alleine waren, legte Harry seine Hand auf Severus' Rücken. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schüttelte Severus ihn nicht ab.

„Ich dachte, diesmal hätte ich alles richtig gemacht", wisperte Severus.

„Sie haben alles, was in Ihrer Macht stand, getan", antwortete Harry ebenso leise. „Manchmal soll es einfach nicht sein."

Falls sich Severus etwas in Harry Berührung gelehnt hatte oder ein leises Geräusch der Qual aus seiner Kehle zu hören war, ignorierten es beide Männer.

Keiner würde es jemals ansprechen.

* * *

Thestrale waren weitaus langsamer als Leopold erwartet hatte.

Die Art und Weise, wie Mr. Potter es ihnen erzählt hatte (und wie es in _Die Geschichte Hogwarts_ geschrieben stand), klang es ganz so, dass eine Reise auf einem Thestral von Hogwarts nach London nur wenige Stunden dauern würde. Stattdessen war jetzt der halbe Tag bereits verstrichen und Leo vermutete, er hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht.

Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit würde er London nicht nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen.

Er fragte sich, ob ein Besen nicht schneller gewesen wäre.

Er würde weitaus länger verschwunden sein, als er eigentlich vorhatte.

_Verdammt._

* * *

Severus betrat den Keller und zauberte einen starken Schweigezauber. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen alten, dreckigen, verbrauchten Kessel auf einer Werkbank in der Ecke und verwandelte ihn in eine Kristallvase mit roten Rosen, auf deren Blüten noch immer Tau klebte. Er ging hinüber auf die andere Seite des Raumes und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in seine Ärmel. Mit einem finsteren Blick und einem gequälten Schrei warf er gewaltsam seine beiden Hände in einen Stoß aus stabloser Magie in die Richtung der Blumenvase und zerstörte die Kristallvase und die Rosen in einem Regen aus funkelenden Scherben und Blumenabfällen.

„Severus?"

Er drehte sich um, nur um Hermine auf der Treppe stehen zu sehen, die ihn offenbar gefolgt war. Er hatte vergessen abzuschließen. Als er ihren überraschten Blick sah, senkte er seine Arme und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie näherte sich ihm, schlang von hinten ihre Arme um ihn und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter.

„Neville meinte, er sollte zusammen mit Luna in die Winkelgasse gehen und sehen, ob sie dort Leopold finden können."

„Hmm", antwortete Severus. „Ich sollte auch gehen. Ich musste nur…" Er verstummte. Er wusste, er musste sich beruhigen, bevor er sich unter andere Menschen wagen konnte (oder sollte). Er verlor nicht oft seine Kontrolle, aber wenn er es tat, war seine Nähe einfach nicht sicher.

„Wofür war das?", flüsterte Hermine und deutete auf die Zerstörung in der Ecke.

Seine Antwort wurde von einem schweren Seufzen eingeleitet.

„Mir war danach, etwas Schönes zu zerstören."

* * *

Sie entschieden sich für die Suche aufzuteilen. Hermine und Harry würden im Grimmauldplatz bleiben, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen und für die unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass Leopold bei ihnen auftauchen sollte. Luna und Longbottom befanden sich in der Winkelgasse, da sie mutmaßten, er würde zumindest im magischen Teil Londons anfangen.

Laut Severus' Erfahrung hatte nicht einer seiner Abgänger Hogwarts für die Winkelgasse verlassen. Sie verließen Hogwarts, um unterzutauchen, vor der Schikane der anderen Hexen und Zauberer zu fliehen. In die Winkelgasse zu flüchten kam gleich, in eine Grube voller Wühlmäuse zu springen. Kopfüber.

Er dachte, es wäre nutzlos dort zu suchen, aber sie hatten darauf bestanden. Sie konnten es ja überprüfen, wenn sie es wollten. Wenn sie sich dadurch besser fühlten.

Es wurde langsam dunkel. Leopold konnte zur Winkelgasse gegangen sein; falls er da war, dann hätten Luna und Longbottom ihn längst gefunden. Es war immerhin nur eine Straße, voll mit Menschen. Ein unbeaufsichtigtes Kind um diese Zeit würde Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Leopold jedoch war gewachsen…

Nach seiner Erfahrung suchten die meisten von ihnen Zuflucht in der Muggelwelt. Dort konnten sie verschwinden und anonym werden. Nur aus reiner Verzweiflung kehrten sie meistens in die Zauberwelt zurück, für gewöhnlich in einer Form der Versklavung für eine Madam oder als Kriminelle. Die Muggelwelt war zu schwierig für sie. Alle von ihnen waren Reinblütler ohne irgendeine Erfahrung, um in dieser seltsamen Welt zu überleben. Severus hatte in dem letzten Jahr versucht, diesen Fehler zu beheben; zwischen ihm selbst, Hermine und Harry konnten sie ihnen eine ziemlich verständliche Lebensweise der Muggels vermitteln. Der Grimmauldplatz befand sich in einer Muggel-Nachbarschaft, und obwohl die Kinder nicht öfters als ein oder zweimal in der Woche das Haus verließen, war es doch zumindest eine unterschwellige Preisgabe in die Welt.

Vielleicht konnte Leopold das zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.

Severus seufzte. Nachdem er jetzt Camden ohne Erfolg abgesucht hatte, disapparierte er und entschied es in Southwark zu versuchen.

Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

* * *

Luna und Neville wanderten jetzt seit Stunden durch die Winkel- und Nockturngasse und noch immer kein Anzeichen von Leopold.

„Wie lange haben wir gebraucht, als wir mit den Thestralen geflogen sind?", fragte Luna.

„Verdammt, wenn ich das wüsste", antwortete Neville traurig. „Habe damals nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, doch es hat sich nicht so lange angefühlt, wie es vielleicht sollte, wenn man die Entfernung berücksichtigt."

Luna summte nachdenklich. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob es möglich ist, dass er vielleicht noch gar nicht angekommen ist. Vielleicht wurde er ja aufgehalten oder ist noch immer unterwegs."

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er ist heute Nacht um zwei verschwunden, vielleicht sogar noch früher. Wenn er da wirklich abgehauen ist, dann wäre er bereits vor Stunden angekommen."

„Du denkst nicht, ihm ist unterwegs vielleicht etwas passiert?"

Neville suchte mit Bedacht seine Worte aus. „Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann können wir es im Moment unmöglich wissen. Wir können auch genauso gut hier alles gründlich absuchen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er hier auftaucht, ist immer noch am größten."

Luna nickte und nahm Nevilles Hand und drückte sie. „Okay", flüsterte sie.

* * *

Da Leopold zuvor noch nie auf einem Thestral geflogen war, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er eigentlich absteigen sollte. Der Boden war immer noch recht weit entfernt und er wusste nicht, wie er das Biest zum Hinknien bringen sollte, damit er hinunterrutschen konnte, ohne sich zu verletzen.

Es war relativ einfach gewesen, das Tier zu lenken. Es war schnell und ruhig über England geflogen und war in einem verlassenen Hinterhof in der Winkelgasse gelandet. Unglaublich, aber nicht einmal hatte es sich verflogen oder war in der Nähe von Muggeln gelandet, zumindest hatte er es nicht mitbekommen.

Leopold entschied dann, so hoch war es nun auch nicht und er würde sich einfach an der Seite hinunterhängen lassen. Er landete auf seinen Füßen, wenn er auch tief in die Hocke gehen musste und Schmerz durch seine Füße schoss. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, in der Annahme, es war für sein Haus beinahe symptomatisch. Und was für ein Gryffindor scheute sich schon vor etwas Schmerz, wenn es um ein richtiges Abenteuer ging?

_Tapferkeit, Mut und Edelmut…_

Leopold war noch immer Slytherin genug, um zu wissen, dass es nur einen schmalen Grad zwischen Mut und Sorglosigkeit gab. Ein Teil in ihm dachte, diesmal hatte er vielleicht die Linie überschritten. Ein anderer Teil in ihm dachte, er konnte nicht oder sollte nicht weniger als das, was er gerade tat, tun.

Brigita war hier irgendwo und er würde nicht gehen, bis er sie gefunden hatte.

Es war kalt und dunkel geworden und die Geschäfte schlossen gerade. Die Gasse war gefüllt mit Menschen, die noch schnell die letzten Erledigungen vom Tag erledigen wollten. Er schlängelte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und zog seine Kapuze tiefer in sein Gesicht, damit ihn niemand erkannte. Er wusste, körperlich begann er langsam seinem Vater ähnlich zu sehen und hier war kein passender Ort, um als ein Rosier entlarvt zu werden.

Leopold ging um die Ecke und sah, wie dort Professor Longbottom und Miss Lovegood die Straße entlang liefen und sie schienen nach etwas zu suchen. Vermutlich ihm.

Nicht gut. Sie würden ihn nur zurück nach Hogwarts oder zum Grimmauldplatz bringen, bevor er Brigita finden konnte.

Ohne Zweifel steckte er dafür bereits in riesigen Schwierigkeiten.

Besser also nicht mit leeren Händen zu verschwinden.

Als sie sich ihm näherten, ihn aber noch nicht sehen konnte, schlüpfte er hinter ein paar Lattenkästen, bis sie an ihm vorbei waren und die Ecke umrundet hatten.

Erleichtert atmete er aus und Leopold versuchte die Kapuze noch tiefer zu ziehen, als er weiterging.

* * *

Lange nachdem Severus, Luna und Neville verschwunden waren, ging Hermine die Treppe hinauf, nur um in eine starke Umarmung gezogen zu werden.

„Hermine", hauchte Harry. Der Tag war so hektisch gewesen, dass er sie bisher gar nicht vernünftig willkommen heißen konnte. „Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte Harrys Umarmung. „Tut mir so leid. Ich habe alle hängen gelassen, ich habe sie im Stich gelassen, dich, das hier, ich habe all das getan, von dem ich geschworen hatte, dass ich es nie tun würde und aus solch einem bescheuerten Grund…"

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Du bist unter dem Stress nur etwas durchgedreht. Wir alle drehen manchmal durch. Ihnen geht es gut; jetzt sogar noch besser, wo du wieder da bist. Severus geht es jetzt wieder besser."

„Mir geht's auch besser", flüsterte Hermine.

„Mir auch." Er zog sich etwas von ihr zurück. „Ich muss dir etwas gestehen, Hermine…"

„Du hast es ihm gezeigt?"

Er nickte. „Entschuldige."

Ein Kopfschütteln. „Ich denke, er musste es sehen, um zu wissen, was und was es nicht war."

„Ich denke, das musste ich auch." Bei ihrem fragenden Blick erklärte er sich: „Ich habe, seit es passiert ist, nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe nicht zugelassen darüber nachzudenken, ich wollte es nicht. Die Scham, die Schuld, einfach alles. Jetzt, wo ich es wieder gesehen habe, kann ich davon ablassen."

Hermine nickte. „Severus davon zu erzählen, so schwer und schmerzhaft es vielleicht auch war, hat mir auch geholfen, es loszulassen."

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich bin so froh, dass es nicht unsere Freundschaft verletzt hat."

„Ich auch. Es hätte mich umgebracht, neben Ron auch noch dich zu verlieren."

Harry zog sie zurück in seine Umarmung. „Du wirst mich niemals verlieren, Hermine."

„Du mich auch nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde niemals mehr weglaufen, nicht so und schon gar nicht ans andere Ende der Welt."

„Und ich verspreche", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme, „niemals mehr, nie wieder der Grund für einen Streit zwischen dir und Severus zu sein. Du weißt, ich kann manchmal etwas eigensinnig sein und ich weiß, dadurch verursache ich ziemlich viele Schwierigkeiten, selbst wenn ich es nie absichtlich tue. Ich schätze, was ich versuche hier zu sagen… ich werde in Zukunft versuchen weniger… ‚ich' zu sein."

Doch Hermine verneinte dies. „Höre niemals auf du selbst zu sein, Harry Potter. Niemals."

* * *

Leopold wusste genau, was der Siebtklässler gesagt hatte: Es war ein Bordell und es befand sich in der Nockturngasse. Leider hatte er keine Ahnung, wie ein Bordell aussah oder wie er eines finden sollte. Er hatte in seiner Naivität gedacht, es sei so einfach zu finden, wie eine Kneipe oder ein Quidditch-Geschäft oder die Eulenpost – also, ein Gebäude, bei dem draußen ein Schild in die Straße hängen würde, wo der Name des Geschäfts und seine Tätigkeit draufstanden.

Jetzt wo Leopold genauer drüber nachdachte, entschied er, Bordelle wollten vielleicht nicht unbedingt ihre Anwesenheit kundtun. Zauberer mit einem guten Ruf würden solche Einrichtungen aus Angst gesehen zu werden sicherlich meiden… oder etwa nicht?

Er kniete sich gegen eine feuchte Ziegelwand neben ein paar Behältern und schlang seine Arme und seine knochige Knie. Diese „Rettungsmission" verlief ganz und gar nicht nach Plan. Er vermutete, er hätte lieber vorher in sein Slytherin-Erbe und Herkunft nachsehen sollen, bevor er wie ein Gryffindor davonlief – ein paar Informationen über den Zielort ausfindig machen, wie man dort hineinkam, nach was er Ausschau halten sollte, und so weiter. Stattdessen umklammerte er, was im Nachhinein, eine ziemlich vage Beschreibung eines Ortes war, den es vielleicht gar nicht gab. Er fragte sich, was Snape wohl sagen würde, wenn er es wüsste. Er erzitterte bei diesem Gedanken. Er war ohne Warnung mitten in der Nacht aus Hogwarts geflohen und fehlte jetzt beinahe den ganzen Tag in der Schule. Natürlich wusste Snape es bereits. Er hatte vorhin Professor Longbottom und Luna Lovegood gesehen. Snape suchte sicherlich bereits nach ihm. Seine blassgrauen Augen folgten einem Mann mit einer verdeckten Kapuze, als er auf ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude zuging, bei dem die Tür beinahe aus den Angeln fiel. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab in einem Muster dagegen (es sah beinahe so aus, als ob er ein Pentagramm zeichnen würde) und entblößte ein kräftigeres, viel größeres Gebäude, wo er rote Laternen in den Fenstern sehen konnte.

Leopolds kleine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als sich das Gebäude, nach dem Eintreten des Mannes, wieder zurück verwandelte. Ein magisch maskiertes Gebäude überraschte ihn nicht – sie waren in der Zauberwelt ziemlich gängig, besonders bei Häusern, die sich in Muggel-Gegenden befanden, wie der Grimmauldplatz – aber er fand es merkwürdig, dass ein Gebäude in einer magischen Gegend so verwandelt war. Besonders hier, eine Gasse, die berühmt für ihre verruchten Affären war.

Während ein weiterer Mann auf das Gebäude zuging und dasselbe Muster tippte und im Inneren verschwand, dachte er darüber nach. Einige Minuten später verließ ein Mann das Gebäude, sein Gesicht gerötet und auf seiner Glatze konnte er Schweißperlen ausmachen. Der verschwitzte Mann sah sich schnell um, bevor er disapparierte.

Als Leopold langsam aufstand, setzen sich die Einzelheiten in seinem Kopf zusammen. Das war es. Das war der Ort, wo Brigita war. Er konnte es im Innersten seines kleinen Gryffindor-Herzens fühlen. Das war es, warum er sie nicht finden konnte, trotz der Runden, die er durch die Nockturngasse gezogen hatte; das Gebäude war für ihn nicht sichtbar.

Da Leopold jetzt das Muster gesehen hatte, überquerte er schnell die Straße und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem engen Ärmel. Als er vor der Tür stand, wiederholte er das Muster, nur um ungefähr zehn Meter zurück geschleudert zu werden. Es war, als ob er gegen eine Wand gelaufen und gewaltsam auf die andere Seite geschmissen worden war.

Ein weißes Licht schimmerte um die Tür. Seufzend stand Leopold wieder auf. Eine Alterslinie, wenn er raten müsste; genauso wie in Hogwarts im Lagerraum für die Zutaten von Zaubertränken.

_Verdammt,_ dachte er.

Jetzt war es zu spät, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er war zu weit gereist und hatte zu viel riskiert, um jetzt mit leeren Händen umzukehren. Er liebte seine große Schwester einfach zu sehr, um es nicht zumindest zu versuchen.

_Tapferkeit und Mut und Edelmut_…

Hoffend, dass es keine Voraussetzung für eine Gryffindor-Rettungs-Mission war, auf einem noblen Ross zu reiten, lief Leopold einfach die Gasse hinunter. Er wusste, das hier war ein dunkler Ort mit vielen dunklen Zauberern, die dunkle Absichten hegten, aber er konnte nicht anders, als sich an die winzige Hoffnung in seinem Herzen zu klammern, dass jemand, irgendjemand, vielleicht bereit war, einem Kind zu helfen, der seiner Schwester retten wollte.

* * *

„Komm nach Hause, Severus", flehte der silberne Otter. „Komm nach Hause, damit wir uns sammeln können; Luna und Neville sind bereits zurück und wir sollten unsere Informationen austauschen."

Severus schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. Er wollte nicht ohne den Jungen wieder nach Hause gehen.

Aber es war bereits spät, er hatte jetzt beinahe jede Ecke in Muggel-London abgesucht und nichts gefunden.

Er schätzte, es war vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee sich wieder am Grimmauldplatz zu sammeln, um zu erfahren, was Luna und Longbottom gefunden hatten.

Mit einem traurigen Seufzen und dem Gefühl versagt zu haben, disapparierte Severus.

* * *

Der alkoholdurchtränkte Haufen, über den Leopold stolperte, beschimpfte ihn.

Er blickte hinunter zwischen seine Füße und sah dort einen blondsträhnigen Mann mit einem blauen Auge. Leopold dachte, dass er ihm bekannt war, aber er konnte ihn nicht direkt einordnen.

Der Mann lächelte spöttisch und rollte sich wieder gegen die Wand. Er sah wütend und aufgebracht, aber vor allem, verzweifelt aus.

Da formte sich ein Gedanke in Leopolds Kopf.

„Sir, bitte, können Sie mir helfen?"

Der Mann scheuchte ihn mit einem uneleganten Winken davon. Er war vielleicht betrunken. Leopold war sich da nicht ganz sicher. Er hatte zuvor noch nie jemanden betrunken gesehen. Falls Snape jemals betrunken war, dann war er es nie vor ihnen gewesen. Was seine Eltern anging… ehrlich, er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Die wenigen Erinnerungen an seine Eltern füllte sein Herz nicht mit der Leere, wie es so oft der Fall gewesen war. Wenn er jetzt von seinen Klassenkameraden hörte, wie sie sich über ihre Eltern beschwerten, dann musste er selbst immer an Snape denken.

Wie überaus seltsam.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln kehrte er wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, sah hinunter zu dem Mann, welcher jetzt seine Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte so gut es ging mit der dreckigen Wand, gegen die er lag, zu verschmelzen.

Leopold kniete sich neben ihn, bis sie auf einer Augenhöhe waren. Er wusste, es war riskant und vermutlich ziemlich dumm, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Sir, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe", wiederholte er.

Der ramponierte Mann grunzte und drehte sich von ihm weg. „Hau ab", murmelte er.

„Bitte!"

„Lass mich alleine! Verdammt noch mal, hau endlich ab!"

Leopold griff in seine Tasche und fand dort die Galleone, die Clara in seine Hand gedrückt hatte, bevor er auf den Thestral gestiegen war. „Du weißt nie, wann du es gebrauchen kannst", hatte sie gesagt. Er drehte die Münze ein paar Mal in seiner Hand um, bevor er sagte: „Ich kann Sie auch bezahlen."

Der Mann kämpfte damit sich aufzurichten und schaffte es schließlich sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen und sah Leopold direkt an.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu", sagte der Mann gefährlich langsam, welches über eine noble Reinrassigkeit hinwegtäuschte. „Du befindest dich hier an einem Ort, an dem ein Junge deines Alters nichts verloren hat. Niemals. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was Leuten wie dir, hier passieren könnte und du willst es auch nicht wissen. Mir ist egal, was du denkst, was du hier so dringend tun musst, aber es ist sicherlich nicht wichtig genug, um sich noch hier nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit aufzuhalten. Und jetzt verschwinde von hier, bevor dir noch etwas zustößt."

„Aber ich muss sie retten", spuckte Leopold verzweifelt und wedelte wild in die Richtung des Bordells, welches hinter der heruntergekommenen Hütte verborgen war. „Meine Schwester – sie ist dort drinnen – die haben sie – ich muss sie dort rausholen!"

Die blutunterlaufenen Augen des Mannes verengten sich. „Dort… drinnen?" Er deutete auf die Hütte, welche sich gerade erst von dem größeren, beleuchteten Gebäude wieder zurück verwandelte.

Leopold nickte.

Der Blick des Mannes traf für einen kurzen Moment den seinen, bevor er die Straße vor sich hinunterblickte. Er schien mit sich selbst in Zwietracht zu stehen. Das Schweigen wurde lauter, während es dunkler und kälter und nebeliger wurde.

Leopolds Herz pochte so wild, dass er sich sicher war, der fremde Mann konnte es von der Wand hallen hören.

Letztendlich richtete sich der Mann, ohne Leopold dabei anzusehen, auf. Er schwankte etwas, richtete sich dann etwas und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab.

„Wie heißt sie?"

„Brigita."

Der Mann betrachtete Leopold eingehend. „Brigita", wiederholte er ruhig.

Leopold nickte.

„Rosier?"

Leopold zögerte, bevor er wieder nickte und betete, dass es nicht seine Chance auf Hilfe ruinieren würde. Der Mann schloss lediglich seine Augen, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schwieg weiterhin, bevor er disapparierte.

* * *

_Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wer das wohl war?_

_„Mir war danach, etwas Schönes zu zerstören" stammt aus dem Film Fight Club._

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Teil zwei von diesem Kapitel_


	27. Ich denke, ich sehe einen Schimmer

***~* Ich denke, ich sehe einen Schimmer *~***

Die Kerzen im unteren Wohnzimmer waren beinahe heruntergebrannt, während Severus und Hermine nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen, ins Feuer blickten, genauso wie an dem Tag, an dem ihre Beziehung begonnen hatte.

Er war nach Hause gekommen. Er hasste es – hier zu sitzen, nichts zu tun, sich hilflos zu fühlen. Aber Hermine hatte recht, ziellos in London herumzulaufen, würde niemanden etwas bringen, außer ihn zu erschöpfen. Wenn er Leopold bis jetzt nicht gefunden hatte, dann war er nicht an den gewöhnlichen Orten, wo seine Abgänger immer hingegangen waren, um unterzutauchen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sonst noch suchen sollte.

Luna und Longbottom hatten ihm bei seiner Ankunft einen vollen Bericht erstattet. Sie hatten jede Ecke in der Winkel – und Nockturngasse durchsucht; jedes Geschäft, jedes Versteck, jeden Mülleimer, einfach alles. Sie hatten mit jedem Geschäftsinhaber gesprochen, sein Bild herumgezeigt. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen.

Luna und Longbottom sahen beide müde und niedergeschlagen aus. Er fühlte sich genauso.

Entweder war Leopold nie dort gewesen oder er hatte sich bewusst vor ihnen versteckt, wenn er denn dort gewesen war.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte sich Severus, es würde einen Zauberspruch geben, der eine Person orten könnte. Es musste doch etwas geben, damit er einen Überblick über sie behielt – etwas, was ihnen erlauben würde, ihn zu rufen oder anders herum, ihn sie finden zu lassen, um direkt jederzeit zu ihnen zu apparieren.

Er schluckte schwer, als er an das Mal auf seinen Arm dachte und an den Zweck, für welchen es der Dunkle Lord gebraucht hatte. Augenblicklich verbannte er diesen Gedanken. Selbst wenn er den Proteus-Zauber, aus dem Verlangen heraus, etwas Gutes zu tun, umwandeln würde, war es einfach zu viel. Er würde ihnen niemals das zumuten, was der Dunkle Lord von ihm und ihren Eltern verlangt hatte, noch nicht einmal zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.

Er seufzte schwer. Wie konnte es nur schon wieder passieren?

„Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht", flüsterte Severus.

„Sssh, Liebling", sagte Hermine, als sie über seinen Unterarm streichelte. „Du hast dein Bestes gegeben. Das hast du immer, Severus. Immer."

Ein Kopfschütteln. „Nein, ich habe gezögert. Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ich bin verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist. Du hast mich immer gedrängt, die Mädchen aus dem Bordell zu holen und ich habe es nie getan. Aus wirklich dummen, dummen Gründen. Ich habe meine Angst über ihre Bedürfnisse gestellt. Meine eigene Angst dem Risiko gegenüber eingeschlossen. Meine eigene… Feigheit." Er spuckte das Wort wie einen verdorbenen Zaubertrank aus. „Ich habe einige der Kinder über andere gestellt. Und am Ende war es das wert? Hat es irgendeinen verdammten Unterschied gemacht? Ich habe das Leben Unschuldiger genommen. Wieder einmal."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Schatz, und das weißt du. Sie haben bei dir immer oberste Priorität. Immer."

Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln. „Wenn ich nicht los wäre, um dich zu finden…"

„…wäre Leopold dennoch verschwunden", mahnte Hermine. „Laut Neville war er bereits verschwunden, als du aufgebrochen bist. Und wenn das schon irgendwas damit zu tun hat, dann liegt ja wohl die Schuld bei mir. Nicht bei dir."

Er seufzte. „Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen."

„Du hörst die ganze Zeit auf mich."

„Nein… wegen ihnen. Ich hätte die Mädchen herbringen sollen. Ich hätte mit Xavier Yaxley im Krankenhaus bleiben sollen. Ich sollte öfters nach Askaban gehen. Ich sollte…"

„… das tun, was du auch ohnehin schon tust." Hermine fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar. „In solch einer Situation, Severus, gibt es so etwas wie ein Perfekt nicht. Du gibst bereits dein Bestes. Das ist alles, was du tun kannst. Das ist das Beste, was du in dieser Situation tun kannst. Versuche, dein Bestes zu geben."

„Und mit dir", sagte er, als er sich zu seiner Verlobten umdrehte. „An diesem Abend hätte es um dich gehen sollen. Ich sollte mit Champagner auf dich anstoßen und dich auf einer Decke übersät mit Rosenblüten lieben."

„Denkst du ernsthaft, das ist mir wichtig?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. „Severus Snape, du und ich, wir beide sind wegen ihnen zusammen. Wir haben uns durch unsere Hingabe ihnen gegenüber ineinander verliebt. Unsere Verpflichtung uns gegenüber ist in unserer Hingabe ihnen gegenüber verwurzelt. Und obwohl ich denke, dass wir ziemlich gut zusammenpassen und ein brillantes Paar sind, bezweifle ich ernsthaft, dass sich unsere Wege ohne sie gekreuzt hätten. Sie haben uns dabei geholfen, uns im richtigen Licht zu erkennen. Sie waren der große Nenner, der uns all den anderen Unsinn hat vergessen lassen und sie haben uns gezwungen ehrlich zu uns sein, denn alles andere wäre ihnen gegenüber nicht gerecht gewesen. Sie haben uns aus unserer Wohlfühlzone hinausgedrückt und uns dazu gebracht uns und die Welt in einem neuen Licht zu sehen. Also, Severus, will ich, dass du kein Wort mehr über diesen romantischen Unsinn verlierst. Es ist ausgerechnet heute Abend nicht wichtig und es wärst auch nicht du."

Severus errötete leicht. „Du hast recht", sagte er. „Aber dennoch denke ich, verdienst du so viel mehr, als ich dir jemals bieten könnte."

Sie verdrehte in einer perfekten Nachahmung von ihm ihre Augen. „Genug jetzt mit dem Selbstmitleid. Ich weiß, was ich unterschrieben habe. Ich habe es bereits damals gewusst und ich weiß es auch heute noch. Und glaube es oder nicht, mein Herr, ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, wer du bist und wer du nicht bist. Also hör auf. Heute Abend geht es nicht um uns."

Severus Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. „Nein, geht es nicht."

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie, bedacht darauf nicht seine erogene Zone zu berühren. „Wir werden ihn finden, Severus."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich finde sie nie rechtzeitig. Nicht bevor ich sie endgültig verliere."

„Du bist nicht mehr alleine", hob Hermine hervor. „Du hast jetzt mich und Harry und Luna und Neville. Wir stehen alle hinter dir. Heute sind wir gescheitert. Also werden wir morgen wieder rausgehen und nach ihm suchen."

Severus sah sie an, sein Blick voller Traurigkeit und Resignation. „Und wenn wir ihn morgen nicht finden?"

„Dann stehen wir am nächsten Tag auf und suchen wieder nach ihm."

„Und wenn wir wieder versagen?"

„Dann stehen wir auch am darauf folgenden Tag auf und suchen wieder nach ihm."

„Und wenn wir-"

„Severus!", unterbrach Hermine ihn, als sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und ihn zwang, sie anzusehen. „Wir werden weitersuchen! Wir werden weiter und weiter suchen und wir werden nicht aufhören. Wir werden niemals aufgeben, nicht sie und auch nicht uns. Verstehst du mich?"

Sie war jetzt wirklich besorgt. Severus für all seinen Pessimismus und seiner Resignation der Welt gegenüber war noch nie in sein solches melancholisches Loch gefallen. Zumindest nicht in ihrer Gegenwart. Sie schätzte, das war seine Art um Hilfe zu bitten oder einfach nur hören zu wollen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Dieser sture, stolze Mann würde sie nicht direkt fragen. Wie es immer mit ihm war, musste sie zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Severus hatte sie vorher noch nie um Hilfe gebeten. Oh, sie hatte sie ihm jetzt öfters als sie zählen konnte aufgezwungen, aber er hatte nie selber danach gefragt. Ihm ging es wirklich schlecht, wenn er sie jetzt darum bat.

Er musste sich wahrlich erlaubt haben für Leopold irgendwelche echten Hoffnungen zu hegen und jetzt litt er darunter. Er schloss seine Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf. „Ich will sie nicht enttäuschen. Nicht schon wieder."

„Severus", sagte Hermine mit einer Stimme, die sie immer für Ron und Harry reserviert hatte, damit sie ihre Hausaufgaben machten. „Denk dran, ein Mann, der Freunde hat, ist kein Versager. Du hast uns und wir geben nicht auf und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass du aufgibst. Wir werden ihn finden. Wir werden ihn retten. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Mach keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst."

Hermines Blick wurde hart. „Ich halte immer meine Versprechen."

Dann flog plötzlich die Tür auf und unterbrach ihren kleinen Streit. Sie sprangen auf und zielten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die offene Tür. Severus schob Hermine instinktiv hinter sich. Sie brauchten lediglich den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu erkennen, wer da stand und was passiert war, aber Severus und Hermine kamen es wie Jahre vor.

Dort stand Leopold Clairemont, sein Gesicht und seine Haare waren dreckig und zerzaust, und er klammerte sich an die Hand eines dürren, dürftig bekleideten Mädchens, welche sich genauso an ihn klammerte. Sie sah verängstigt und erleichtert zugleich aus, ihre Tränen hatten ihren ganzen Mascara über ihre blassen Wangen verteilt. Es war sie, die ältestes der Rosier-Geschwister. Brigita.

Hinter ihnen stand ein ausgemergelter Draco Malfoy.

Eine Feder hätte Severus und Hermine umhauen können.

Leopold und Severus starrten sich beide an.

„Es tut mir leid!", weinte Leopold und umfasste seine Schwester so feste, als wenn einer der Erwachsenen sie stehlen würde, sollte er sie loslassen. Jegliche Wut, die er diesem Mann gegenüber für sein Geheimnis gehegt hatte, war wie weggeblasen, als er über die Sicherheit seiner Schwester nachdachte. Dafür würde er auch seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken und keine Erklärung verlangen, wenn es bedeutete, Brigita wäre in Sicherheit. „Ich habe herausgefunden, wo sie war und zu was man sie gezwungen hatte und ich musste sie einfach dort herausholen. Sie haben sie nicht gerettet, also musste ich es. Ich konnte sie dort nicht einfach lassen. Es tut mir leid!" Er schluchzte jetzt und umklammerte seine Schwester nur noch fester.

_Sobald der Mann disappariert war, war Leopold auf seine Knie gefallen, hatte seinen Kopf umfasst und versuchte die Tränen, die drohten auszubrechen, aufzuhalten. Dieser Mann war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Mit ihm verschwunden, hatte er jetzt niemanden mehr. Niemand dieser Männer, die dort ein und ausgingen, würden ihm jemals helfen – sie waren es, die Brigita verletzten. Und Leopold konnte selbst nicht hineingehen. Er konnte ihr keine Nachricht zukommen lassen und aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte Brigita nicht von alleine von dort verschwinden. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie weit entfernt der Grimmauldplatz war und ihm war es nicht möglich seine Freunde oder Snape oder jemand anderen aus dem Haus zu kontaktieren. _

_Er fühlte sich hilflos und erbärmlich und schwach und klein. _

_Er hatte versucht ein Held zu sein und war jämmerlich gescheitert. _

_Was konnte er jetzt noch tun?_

_Das laute Knallen einer Apparation brachte ihn wieder zu sich selbst. Er stand auf, wirbelte wild herum, um zu sehen, wer es war. Erleichtert schrie er bei dem Anblick auf. _

_Der blonde Mann stand vor ihm und hielt eine dürftig bekleidete und sich wehrende Brigita fest in seinen Armen._

_„Lass mich los!", kreischte sie den Mann an und schlug ihn mit ihrer freien Hand. Der Mann stand einfach nur ausdrucklos, regungslos da, als ob sie gar nicht anwesend wäre. _

_„Brigita!", rief Leopold. Bei dem Klang ihres Namens drehte sich Brigita um und sah ihren Bruder. Jetzt erst schrie auch sie erleichtert auf, bevor sie sich aus dem Griff des Mannes befreien konnte und sich in die Arme ihres kleinen Bruders warf. Selbst wenn er so klein jetzt auch nicht mehr war. Er war bereits größer als sie, wenn auch nur um ein paar Zentimeter. Jahre der Unterernährung und Misshandlung hatte maßgeblich in ihr Wachstum eingegriffen. „Oh Gott", schluchzte sie und sie klammerte sich so fest an ihn, wie auch anders herum. Sie hatten sich jetzt seit beinahe zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. _

_Leopold zog sich etwas zurück, um seine Schwester zu betrachten. Sie trug kaum irgendwelche Kleidung, ein blaues Auge zeichnete sich auf ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte ab, welches noch nicht einmal ein Zauber verbergen konnte und sie war so unglaublich dünn. Ihre Haarfarbe war jetzt um mindestens drei Farbtöne heller als vorher und gelockt und toupiert. Sie zitterte, als ob sie seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte, ihre Haut hatte einen leichenblassen Ton angenommen, der vermutet ließ, sie hatte seit Monaten kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen. Ihre Augen waren aufgequollen und verschmiert von Mascara und Tränen und ließen sie wie einen Pandabären aussehen. _

_„Oh, Brigita", seufzte Leopold, das Gewicht ihres schlimmen Zustandes lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern. _

_„Ich wollte niemals, dass du mich so siehst", flüsterte sie beschämt._

_Entschlossen schüttelte Leopold seinen Kopf und zog sie wieder zurück in seine Arme. „Ich bin nur froh, dich gefunden zu haben."_

_„Du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte sie. „Das hier ist ein gefährlicher Ort, an dem du leicht verletzt werden kannst. Und ich bin nicht mehr der Mensch, den du kanntest. Sie werden schon bald bemerken, dass ich verschwunden bin und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie auch dich finden. Sie werden mich sicherlich bestrafen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie auch dir das antun. Ich gehöre jetzt hier her, an… diesen Ort." Ihre Stimme war gefüllt mit Resignation. _

_Wild schüttelte Leopold mit seinem Kopf und er umfasste sie so fest, dass sie beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam. „Du gehörst zu mir, Brigita", flüsterte er. „Du gehörst zu mir. Und in dieser Welt müssen wir zusammen sein. Nicht hier, nicht an solch einem Ort. Hierher gehören wir nicht. Du gehörst nicht hier her. Das ist nicht länger dein Leben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dir weiterhin wehtun. Niemals mehr."_

_Brigita schnaubte lachend. „Wo sollen wir denn hingehen?", fragte sie ihn und spielte mit, obwohl sie auch neugierig war._

_„Nach Hause", sagte Leopold. „Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen."_

_„Wo ist das? Das Waisenhaus?"_

_„Nein", sagte er. „Unser richtiges Zuhause, bei unserer Schwester Ermengarde. Ich bringe dich nach Hause."_

_Beide sahen jetzt in die Richtung des blonden Mannes, der Brigita gerettet hatte. Er schien sich ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen, offenbar war er sich bewusst, wie er etwas Privates beobachtete. _

_Leopold ließ von seiner Schwester ab, vertraute darauf, dass sie noch immer dort sein würde, wenn er zu ihr zurückkam, und konzentrierte sich auf den Mann. „Sir, ich… ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll. Was Sie getan haben…"_

_Der Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin kein verdammter Held", murmelte er. „Also verwandle mich nicht in einen."_

_„Wir müssen sie nach Hause bringen", sagte Leopold. „So wie Sie mit ihr appariert sind… könnten Sie es noch einmal machen? Mit uns beiden?"_

_Der Mann zögerte, bevor er nickte. „Ja", sagte er. „Wo müsst ihr hin?"_

_„Wir leben bei Mr. Snape", sagte Leopold. Er wusste, es war ein Risiko. Snape hatte ihnen immer gesagt, sie sollten niemals erwähnen, dass er es war, der sich um sie kümmerte. Sagte, es sei zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit._

_Der Mann riss seine Augen auf. „Ach so… verstehe", flüstert er. _

_„Sie kennen ihn?"_

_Der Mann nickte. _

_„Kennen Sie ihn schon lange?"_

_Ein weiteres Nicken. _

_„Sie sind Draco Malfoy, nicht?"_

_Nach einer Pause nickte er erneut. Ohne ein weiteres Wort umfasste Leopold seinen Arm und streckte seine andere Hand seiner Schwester entgegen, die sie bestimmt nahm. Schweigend disapparierten die beiden aus der Nockturngasse._

Severus war vollkommen fassungslos. Wie hatte er von Brigita erfahren und woher wusste er, wo sie gewesen war? Niemand hatte es ihm gesagt und niemand außer Longbottom hatte es in Hogwarts gewusst. Hatte er vielleicht einen der älteren Schüler belauscht? So musste es gewesen sein.

Schließlich setzte sich alles in seinem Kopf zusammen. Leopold Clairemont war aufgrund der vagsten Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort einer geliebten Person mitten in der Nacht aus Hogwarts verschwunden, hatte einen Thestral geritten, war über ganz England nach London geflogen, wo er dann die Nockturngasse gefunden hatte – einen Ort, den er vorher noch nie besucht hatte – und hatte das versteckte Bordell gefunden, in dem sich seine Schwester befand. Dann hatte er einen absoluten Fremden dazu gebracht hineinzugehen und sie herauszuholen und der hatte sie dann zurück zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht. Er hatte mit niemandem gesprochen, sich keine Bestätigung eingeholt, er hatte noch nicht einmal die paar Wochen bis zu den Ferien abgewartet, wo er so oder so in London gewesen wäre, und er hatte nicht um Hilfe gebeten.

Es war verrückt. Es war riskant. Es war gefährlich. Es war verdammt bescheuert.

Merlin, wenn der Junge kein verfluchter Gryffindor durch und durch war.

Ohne ein Wort ließ Severus seinen Zauberstab fallen und stürmte hinüber zu den Rosier-Geschwistern.

„Ich konnte sie nicht einfach dort lassen", schluchzte Leopold weiterhin, flehte Severus an. „Ich konnte sie nicht dort lassen."

Für einen Moment stand er direkt vor ihnen, sein Blick fuchsteufelswild, bevor auf seine Knie fiel und sie in seine Arme zog.

Sie schlangen sich um ihn und die Drei hielten sich einfach nur, ihre Körper erzitterten an Ort und Stelle.

„Ich bin so unglaublich wütend auf dich", sagte er mit leiser und tödlicher Stimme.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Leopold kleinlaut. Er zog sich zurück und sah Severus direkt an. „Sie werden sich doch jetzt um sie kümmern, oder nicht? Sie haben sich auch schon vorher um sie gekümmert. Sie war damals bei Ihnen sicher. Sie müssen sich jetzt um sie kümmern. Sie kann nicht wieder dorthin zurückgehen. Sie braucht Sie. Bitte. Bitte kümmern Sie sich wieder um sie."

Er sah mit demselben flehenden Blick hinüber zu Hermine. „Sie beide müssen sich um sie kümmern." Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Severus. „Sie werden sie nicht wieder dorthin zurückschicken, oder? Sie werden es nicht machen, weil Sie jetzt wütend auf mich sind, oder?" Leopold plapperte jetzt und er wusste es. Das Schweigen war einfach zu viel. Wenn er nur weiter redete, weiter flehte, so zusammenhangslos seine Worte vielleicht auch waren, würde Brigita nirgendwo hingehen.

Wenn er sie rausschmiss, dann schmiss er auch Leopold raus. Er würde die Schule verlassen, Arbeit finden, etwas tun_, irgendwas_ tun, um zu verhindern, dass Brigita wieder dorthin zurückkehren musste. Er war jetzt der Mann in der Familie. Er würde sie beschützen. Sie war es das wert.

Mit belegter Stimme flüsterte Severus: „Bring deine Schwester nach oben. Ermengarde wartet dort auf dich."

Daraufhin riss er seine Augen auf und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Leopold nach der Hand seiner Schwester griff und sie hinter sich herzog. Das Mädchen war nervös, sah weder Severus noch Hermine direkt an. „Schon gut", flüsterte Leopold. „Du bist jetzt sicher. Er wird sich wieder um dich kümmern, genau wie früher. Du musst dich jetzt nicht mehr fürchten. Niemand wird dir mehr wehtun, er wird dafür sorgen. Das hatte er doch immer getan. Komm schon."

Er führte seine Schwester die Treppen hinauf.

Hermine blickte dann zu dem Mann, der sich bisher nur einmal in diesem Haus befanden hatte, nachdem sie ihn, in ihrem Versuch ihn zu retten, hierher appariert hatte.

„Malfoy, hast du…?" Hermine verstummte, als die Gefühle sie übermannten. Er hatte eine von ihnen gerettet, von diesem schrecklichen Ort befreit, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie wusste es, sie wusste, er war nicht gefährlich.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen schmutzigen, geschwächten Körper. Sie wusste, er hasste jede Sekunde davon, aber das war ihr egal. „Danke", wisperte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Vielen, vielen Dank."

Malfoy räusperte sich und drückte sie von sich, als er seinen Blick abwandte. „Ich erinnere mich an Brigit Rosier. Sie war ein so kleines Ding gewesen. Hatte ihren Vater vergöttert."

„Aber wie?"

„Madam Lyudmilla schuldete meinem Vater einige Gefallen." Er starrte hinunter auf den Boden. „Er war derjenige, der ihr das Ministerium vom Hals gehalten, das Schweigen anderer gekauft hatte, ihr versteht schon. Wegen ihm konnte sie ihr Geschäft weiterführen und all die Freiheiten, die sie jetzt genießt, sind nur wegen ihm. Sie zahlte es ihm zurück, in dem er und ich nach Wunsch in ihr Geschäft und mit einem Mädchen an unserem Arm wieder hinaus apparieren konnten. Sie hat es offenbar nie aufgehoben, da sie uns beide vermutlich für tot hält. Jeder weiß, mein Vater ist tot und viele vermuten das auch von mir. Ich schätze, auf viele Weisen bin ich das sogar. Jedenfalls vermute ich, wird es eine Weile dauern, bis sie bemerkt, dass Brigita verschwunden ist und auch nicht mehr zurückkehren wird. Ich habe den Mann, der bei ihr war mit einem Verwirrungszauber belegt und ihn hinausgeschickt. Lyudmilla wird wahrscheinlich vor morgen früh nicht nach ihr sehen."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Malfoy fiel ihr ins Wort, bevor sie überhaupt bereit war.

„Die anderen…"

„Könntest du?", fragte Hermine hastig, bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegte und anfing darüber nachzudenken.

„Weißt du, wo sie sind?"

Malfoy nickte erneut.

„Zimmer eins, drei, fünf, acht, fünfzehn, sechszehn. Du weißt, wo sich dieses Haus hier befindet", sagte Severus bestimmt.

Malfoy nickte und ging zur Tür, um zu disapparieren.

„Draco", wiederholte Severus. Malfoy drehte sich herum. „Du _weißt,_ wo sich dieses Haus hier befindet."

Die Bedeutung hinter den Worten seines ehemaligen Hauslehrers verstehend, nickte Malfoy erneut und drehte sich abermals um.

Hermine zog Severus in ihre Arme. „Wir haben's geschafft – wir haben endlich einen Weg gefunden, sie dort herauszuholen, ohne sie zu verletzen oder deine Vormundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen!" Sie begann schwer zu atmen, als die Gänze der Situation sie erfasste. „Es sei denn… Malfoy…" Sie zog sich zurück und sah ihren Verlobten an. „Oh Gott, Severus, was wenn er dafür in Schwierigkeiten kommt? Was, wenn sie ihn verhaften?"

Sie schluckte schwer. „Was, wenn er sich selbst opfert, um sie zu retten?"

Severus löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung. „Das wird nicht passieren." Er nahm seinen Mantel aus dem Flur und ging ebenfalls zur Haustür.

„Wo gehst du hin?"

„Sicherstellen, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird."

„Wie?"

„Vertrau mir."

„Geh nur keine unnötigen Risiken ein! Wie du bereits gesagt hast, du könntest deine Vormundschaft für sie aufs Spiel setzen."

„Die Prinzessin von Gryffindor warnt den Hauslehrer von Slytherin vor Risiken und den Nutzen der Selbsterhaltung?"

Sie knurrte. „Mach nur nichts Dummes, Severus Snape! Wir schulden ihm alles, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das, was wir hier geschafft haben, riskierst."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihre Stirn. „Werde ich nicht."

* * *

Als plötzlich zwei Silhouetten in der Tür standen, schoss Ermengarde in eine sitzende Position. Sie sahen vertraut aus. Zu vertraut. So vertraut, dass es nicht stimmen konnte und ein Traum sein musste.

Sie rieb sich in der Erwartung, die Erscheinung würde wieder verschwinde, ihre Augen. Das tat sie nicht.

Dann klärte sich ihre Sicht und ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit und sie rief mit ihrer winzigen Stimme nach den beiden Menschen, die unmöglich gerade in ihrem Zimmer stehen konnten.

„Leo?", blinzelte sie wild, ihre kleinen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Britiga?"

Ein Schluchzen ertönte und plötzlich klammerten sich die Rosier-Geschwister inmitten des dunklen Zimmers auf dem Boden aneinander. Sie hielten sich und weinten für all die Zeit, die sie verloren hatten und der Erleichterung sich endlich wieder in den Armen halten zu können, die Überreste ihrer Familie letztendlich wieder vereint.

Luna stand im Durchgang, ihre blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sich Neville hinter sie stellte, seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sie gemeinsam die Wiedervereinigung beobachteten.

„Ich werd's Minerva wissen lassen", flüsterte Neville seiner Freundin zu und küsste sie auf ihre Schläfe. „Mal sehen, ob ich sie noch abfangen kann."

„Bleib bei mir", wisperte Luna, als sie die enorme Tragweite der Situation wie aus dem Nichts traf. „Nur noch für einen Moment."

Neville drückte ihre Schultern. „Okay", murmelte er.

Luna lächelte. „Alles wird wieder gut, Neville", sagte sie. „Ich kann es fühlen."

* * *

Zielstrebig glitt Severus durch die nebelige Gasse, seine Schritte genauso ernst und geschwind wie zu seiner Zeit als Lehrer.

Das würde jetzt äußerst feines Fingerspitzengefühl benötigen. Das war die goldene Chance, von der er geglaubt hatte, er würde sie niemals haben und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er das hier jetzt vermasselte. Daher atmete er einmal tief durch und sammelte sich. Es war nicht wie bei den anderen Malen. Er würde das nicht wieder ruinieren. Bei den kleineren Kindern konnte man mit jedem weiteren verstreichenden Tag Fortschritte erkennen, der eine, der gerade in Hogwarts war, ist nicht durch Schikane und Gewalt davongetrieben worden (obwohl bis jetzt noch nicht klar war, ob er wieder zurück durfte, aber darüber würde sich Severus später Gedanken machen), er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – _schluck_ – eine Gruppe von loyalen Freunden und er befand sich einer bedeutungsvollen, auf Gegenseitig beruhende Beziehung. _Er war verlobt und bald verheiratet, Herrgott noch mal!_ Alles, was vor einem Jahr noch unmöglich erschien, hatte er jetzt erreicht.

Wer konnte schon sagen, dass er das, was er eigentlich schon als einen Wunschtraum abgeschrieben hatte, nicht doch wiederholen konnte? Wer konnte schon sagen, dass er nicht doch ein Risiko eingehen könnte und es würde sich auszahlen? Wer behauptete, seine Zweifel und Ängste würden weiterhin ihn und seine Entscheidungen kontrollieren?

Nicht ihn. Nicht mehr. Dieser Teil war jetzt tot, verschwunden, von einem sanften, blauen Licht davongewaschen. Es war vorher bereits ein enormes Risiko gewesen. Und das war es immer noch. Da hatte er nie gelogen. Die schlichte Annahme, er könnte die Mädchen unbemerkt ohne irgendwelche nachhaltigen Auswirkungen dort herausholen, was wirklich sehr, sehr schwer war, da diese Einrichtung gegen Portschlüssel und Apparation geschützt war – er hatte bereits beide Varianten vor Jahren ausprobiert – war einfach nahe zu unmöglich. Wächter hielten ihn davon ab die Mädchen einfach durch die Tür hinauszutragen. Er hätte nicht nur seine Position im Waisenhaus riskiert, sondern später auch seine Vormundschaft. Beide Stellungen waren zu kostbar, um sie mit solch einem Hochmut zu behandeln.

Sich dann letzten Endes für eine der Gruppen zu entscheiden, hatte ihn sehr viel gekostet. Es war für ihn das erste Mal gewesen – jemanden zu opfern, um einen anderen zu retten, sehr wohl wissend, er konnte beide nicht retten. Er betete (er betete niemals), er würde es nie wieder tun müssen.

Dracos Fähigkeit in das Bordell hinein und wieder heraus zu apparieren war ein Segen, von dem er nicht einmal gewagt hatte, zu träumen. Wenn Draco all dies unbemerkt schaffte, dann konnte Severus zumindest dafür sorgen, dass er in Sicherheit war.

Er könnte sich selbst dafür treten, den verdammten Jungen nicht schon vorher aufgesucht zu haben.

* * *

Harry war mit einer schiefen Brille durch den Kamin gerannt, sein Haar komplett durcheinander und sein falsch zugeknöpftes Hemd war mit Babyspucke beschmutzt. Hermine hatte ihn mit diesen Neuigkeiten aus seinem Schlaf gerissen.

„Er ist zurück? Wo?"

„Oben, bei seinen Schwestern."

„Schwestern… Mehrzahl?"

Hermine nickte. Harry zitterte und schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper. „Oh Gott", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Ich weiß."

Ein lautes Knallen ließ beide mit gezogenen Zauberstäben zu der offenen Tür herumwirbeln. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien Draco Malfoy mit einem dürren, blonden Mädchen in seinen Armen. Es war Valentina Rookwood, eines der Mädchen, welches sie bei ihrem Besuch im Bordell gesehen hatten. Mit einem Nicken rannte Malfoy wieder hinaus und ließ das Mädchen dort zitternd stehen, wie sie versuchte, sich mit ihren Armen zu bedecken. Sie war nicht unbedingt nackt, aber sonderlich viel fehlte nicht mehr.

„Valentina?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und blieb an Ort und Stell stehen, um das Mädchen nicht noch weiter zu verängstigen. „Ich bin Hermine, kannst du dich an mich erinnern? Wir haben uns…" Vor fast einem Jahr? „… getroffen. Wir sind Freunde von Severus Snape, das hier ist sein Haus. Du bist jetzt sicher. Du musst niemals mehr dorthin zurückkehren."

Das Mädchen fiel schluchzend und kopfschüttelnd auf ihre Knie. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich nicht an sie. Nicht nur war es bereits viel zu lange her, Harry und Hermine hatten sich damals getarnt, um selbst nicht erkannt zu werden. Sie hatten nicht ihre richtigen Namen benutzt. Sie hatten vor ihr nicht ein Wort gesprochen.

Selbst wenn sie sie erkannte, waren sie doch Fremde für das Mädchen. Valentina war von einem fremden Mann aus ihrem Bett gezogen und an einen fremden Ort gebracht worden. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sicher war. Sie hatte keinen Grund, es zu glauben.

Harry und Hermine tauschten einen Blick aus und kamen beide zeitgleich zur selben Entscheidung. Bis Severus wieder zurück war und den Mädchen verständlich machte, dass sie jetzt sicher waren, würden sie die Mädchen gegen ihren Willen hier behalten müssen. Und das müssten sie erreichen, ohne sie noch weiter zu verängstigen. Damit hatten sie den Rest der Nacht alle Hände voll zu tun.

* * *

Severus stand Auge in Auge mit der Madam der Nockturngasse. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren; es gab Wachen, die er sehen konnte, aber noch viel wichtiger, befanden sich hier Wachen, die er nicht erkennen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte er viele Jahre damit verbracht gewisse Zauber zu lernen, für die er keinen Zauberstab mehr brauchte. Einer, an dem er sehr häufig gearbeitet hatte, war ihm immer sehr gelegen gekommen, ein stabloser, wortloser Verwirrungszauber.

Der Zauber war mehr als nur ein einfacher Verwirrungszauber; vielmehr eine gezieltere Form der Legilimentik, der zusammen mit einem Verwirrungszauber arbeitete. Es war nicht direkt ein _Imperio_; das Ministerium hatte jetzt die Möglichkeit jeden einzelnen Unverzeihlichen zu verfolgen, und wenn Severus es versuchen würde, dann wäre im Nu von Auroren umzingelt und er konnte sich seine Vormundschaft abschminken. Das wäre das Geringste seiner Sorgen. Diese Art von Zauber kombinierten die beiden lediglich. Wie bei einem _Confundo _war das Ziel verwirrt und wurde dadurch anfällig für Anregungen. Kombiniert mit Legilimentik, was einer Person den Zugriff auf Erinnerungen und Gedanken und Gefühle ermöglichte, konnten auch zeitgleich falsche Tatsachen projiziert werden. Dadurch wurde der Verstand eines Menschen vollkommen über den Haufen geworfen. Der Legilimentor hatte dann nur wenige Sekunden, um diesen Vorteil auszunutzen, damit er neue Erinnerungen mit den bereits vorhandenen vermischen konnte.

Der Verstand einer Person, der mit dem _Confundo_ belegt worden war, war wie eine Schachtel, die man gerade durchgeschüttelt hatte – alles ist vollkommen durcheinander und aufgewühlt, aber es ordnete sich auch recht schnell wieder. Ein gut erfahrener Legilimentor konnte in dieses Durcheinander, in der Zwischenzeit, wo sich das Durcheinander noch nicht geordnet hatte, falsche Erinnerungen einbauen und er konnte sie so legen, dass sie sich echt anfühlten. Es musste schnell gehen, während die Person noch unter dem Verwirrungszauber stand, bevor sich der Verstand wieder klärte, er musste sichergehen, dass der Verstand die Erinnerungen nicht als falsche abstieß, sondern sie als echte akzeptierte.

Ein guter Zauberer schaffte dies auf eine Weise, wo sich die Person nur leicht verwirrt fühlte. Ein guter Legilimentor konnte es, und die Person hätte lediglich leichte Kopfschmerzen.

Ein Legilimentor nach Severus' Kaliber jedoch schaffte es, ohne dass es bemerkt werden würde.

Es hatte immerhin vor all den Jahren bei Mundungus Fletcher funktioniert, als er ihn in einer überfüllten Muggel-Kneipe verwirrt hatte, ohne irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er hatte es ohne seinen Zauberstab getan und dadurch hatte er Harrys Leben gerettet, genau wie ziemlich jedes andere Leben in dieser Mission, bis auf den Anführer. Daher würde es sicherlich bei Madam Lyudmilla funktionieren. Das musste es. Ein Scheitern war heute Abend keine Option. Der Einsatz heute war mindestens genauso hoch, wie damals bei Mundungus.

Durch Ausprobieren hatte er herausgefunden, dass der Verstand viel empfänglicher für Manipulationen war, wenn die falschen Erinnerungen in vergangene Ereignisse eingebaut wurden, als zukünftige Vorstellungen. Zukünftige Gedanken einzuschleusen hatten vielleicht bei einem willensschwachen Mundungus Fletcher funktioniert, aber bei Lydumilla würde er damit scheitern.

Wenn er es richtig machte, dann würde Lyudmilla denken, sie hätte die Mädchen bereits gehen gelassen. Die List wäre komplett, wenn die Mädchen, bis er fertig war, bis dahin verschwunden waren. Das würde sie dann ganz einfach den Wachen erzählen. Sie würden sie nicht hinterfragen. Das hatten sie nie getan. Solche Menschen machten es nie.

Wenn er Lyudmilla überzeugen konnte, dass sie sich bereits dazu entschieden hatte, die Mädchen gehen zu lassen, während Draco sie dort rausholte, dann könnte es gerade so funktionieren. Die Mädchen wären endlich draußen und Draco wäre auch in Sicherheit.

Vor zwei Wochen hätte er es nicht riskiert, er hätte es nicht einmal versucht. Aber jetzt, nachdem Leopold den ganzen Weg nach London geflogen war, um Brigita zu retten, nachdem er aufgrund eines blauen Lichtes und einem geflüsterten Echo seiner Geliebten bis nach Australien appariert war, nachdem er sie sprichwörtlich von Sydney aus zurückgeflogen hatte, nachdem die Stimme, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang gequält hatte, aus seinem Kopf vertrieben worden war… entschied er, das Risiko war es wert. Alles andere hatte heute auch funktioniert.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in den ihren, als er sich über den Tresen beugte, während sie ihn mit einem leeren Blick und dummen Grinsen anstarrte. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab zog, würden sich die Wachen auf ihn stürzen. Vielleicht sprach er sie ungeniert an oder flirtete sogar mit ihr. Er hatte es bereits in der Vergangenheit getan. Damit würde er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Hoffte er zumindest.

* * *

_„Denk dran, ein Mann, der Freunde hat, ist kein Versager", ist ein Rat des Engels Clarence an George Baily in _Ist das Leben nicht schön_. Es ist eine Lehre, die Severus wohl in dieser Geschichte lernen musste. Kein Mensch ist eine Insel und zusammenzuarbeiten ist effektiver als alleine zu arbeiten. _

_Als nächstes: Wird Severus' Plan bei Lyudmillas scharfen Verstand funktionieren? Und was geschieht mit Draco?_


	28. Denn dort regiert, wie man weiß

***~* Denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut *~***

_Sein Blick bohrte sich in den ihren, als er sich über den Tresen beugte, während sie ihn mit einem leeren Blick und dummen Grinsen anstarrte. Wenn er seinen Zauberstab zog, würden sich die Wachen auf ihn stürzen. Vielleicht sprach er sie ungeniert an oder flirtete sogar mit ihr. Er hatte es bereits in der Vergangenheit getan. Damit würde er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. _

_Hoffte er zumindest. _

Es musste etwas Glaubhaftes sein und mit einer passenden Anregung; andernfalls würde Lyudmillas Verstand die Erinnerung als falsch abstempeln und Severus würde unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, Draco und die Mädchen ziehen. Hierfür würde er keine zweite Chance bekommen. Er musste die Erinnerungen einpflanzen und sie mussten überzeugend sein, bevor ihr Verstand sie abstieß und kein weiterer Einfluss mehr möglich war. Er musste auch fertig werden, bevor Draco mit seiner Aufgabe abgeschlossen hatte. Wenn er versagte, oder Draco irgendwann während seiner Aktion erwischt wurde, dann wäre alles verloren. Er dankte Gott, dass die Zimmer mit Schweigezauber belegt waren. Er vertraute auch darauf, Draco würde vernünftig genug sein, jeden Klienten, der zurzeit anwesend war, entweder zu verwirren oder ihm die Erinnerungen zu nehmen.

_Konzentriere dich,_ mahnte er sich selbst. Darüber musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Das hier war eine Team-Aufgabe. Er würde seine Arbeit erledigen und auf Draco vertrauen. Anderen vertrauen. Einem Malfoy vertrauen. Eine Neuheit. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Severus' Verstand raste, als er seine Aufgabe überdachte. Dieser Trick funktionierte am besten, wenn er Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit einpflanzte, anstatt Ideen oder zukünftige Handlungen. Es würde nur funktionieren, wenn die Mädchen bereits verschwunden waren. Und die Mädchen konnten nur entkommen, wenn Draco nicht dabei erwischt wurde. Er durfte Lyudmilla keinen Grund geben, alarmiert zu sein, wenn die Mädchen verschwunden waren. Wenn sie bereits in der Erwartung war, die Mädchen nicht mehr dort zu haben. Wenn sie nur glaubte, sie hätte sie bereits gehen gelassen.

Heute Abend gab es keinen Platz für Fehler.

Die Frau hielt die Mädchen trotz des ewig präsenten und dennoch unwahrscheinlichen Risikos aus zweierlei Gründen hier: Ihre Wirtschaftlichkeit und die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium in die andere Richtung blickte, wenn es um die Kinder von Todessern ging. Die Angestellten des Ministeriums wussten hierüber Bescheid. Viele von ihnen waren leider auch regelmäßige Kunden, im Austausch daran gebunden, zu schweigen.

Konnte er sie überzeugen, dass all dies auf dem Spiel stand?

Er lüftete seinen Kopf, sah sie eindringlich an und blickte in ihren Verstand. Er stellte es sich wie eine Schachtel vor, mit all den Erinnerungen und Gedanken, die wie kleine Würfel schön säuberlich nebeneinander gestapelt waren. Lyudmillas Verstand war gut organisiert und es war einfach für ihn zu sehen, wo sie ihre Erinnerungen und wo ihre Gedanken aufbewahrte. Das würde es etwas einfacher machen, selbst wenn nichts an dem ganzen Unterfangen wirklich einfach war.

Er lehnte sich gegen den Tresen und begann über belanglose Dinge zu reden und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn ansah. Als sie es tat, schlug er zu.

Dann lächelte er sie an – ein kokettes Lächeln – und schüttelte die Schachtel.

_Confundus._

Die Gedanken und Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf wirbelten in der Schachtel herum, wie die Buchstaben aus dem Boggle-Spiel, die man gerade feste geschüttelt hatte und durchs Severus' Manipulation fielen sie so, wie er es haben wollte. Während die Gedanken durch die Schachtel in ihrem Kopf rollten, platzierte er mit chirurgischer Genauigkeit falsche Erinnerungsfetzen in die entsprechenden Lücken. So, als wenn sie bereits geschehen wären.

Er fand ihre schlummernde Angst, die Mädchen könnten von den falschen Leuten entdeckt werden und daran krallte er sich fest und verschlimmerte diese Angst. Ermutigte sie. Verankerte sie mit den Erinnerungen, sowohl echte als auch falsche.

In ihren jüngsten Erinnerungen, in denen sie den _Tagespropheten_ las, pflanzte er eine Erinnerung ein, in der es um einen Artikel über einen Ministerangestellten ging, gegen dem aufgrund von Sexhandel scharf vorgegangen wurde. Dann eine weitere, wie ein Bordell in einem Zauberdorf in Mittelengland geschlossen wurde, weil sie minderjährige Mädchen dort beschäftigt hielten.

Der Informant, welcher sie gewarnt hatte, dass ihr Bordell eventuell in Schwierigkeiten steckte, fiel neben eine echte Erinnerung, wo sie wieder einmal einen Regierungsangehörigen bestochen hatte.

Neben der Erinnerung, in der sie ihre Wächter bezahlte, fügte er ein Kommentar von einem von ihnen ein, in der die Wache meinte, den Ministeriumangestellten freie Leistungen anzubieten, erfülle einfach nicht mehr den Zweck. Shacklebolt stand unter Druck und musste an jemanden ein Exempel statuieren, und wenn Lyudmilla nicht vorsichtig war, dann wäre auch sie bald an der Reihe.

Er pflanzte die Erkenntnis, dass, falls die minderjährigen Mädchen gefunden wurden, es für sie Askaban bedeutete und all ihr Gewinn wäre zunichte und das Geschäft beendet, in ihren Kopf.

Sie wurden jetzt zu einer Belastung und waren kein Gewinn mehr. Sie musste tun, was für sie und ihrem Geschäft am besten war.

Er befahl ihr, die Kunden, die heute Abend hier gewesen waren, zu vergessen. Gottseidank war es heute eine ruhige Nacht und sie musste nicht sonderlich viel vergessen.

Sie sollte alle Unterlagen, die im Zusammenhang mit den Mädchen standen löschen und alle anderen Beweise vernichten.

Das letzte Mal, als sie sie zusammen in der Gruppe gesehen hatte, es war erst heute Morgen gewesen, dort sagte sie ihnen, sie sollten verschwinden, nie wieder zurückkommen und dann hatte sie ihnen noch ein paar Münzen in ihre Hände gedrückt und sie durch die Hintertür auf die Straße gesetzt. Sie hatte sie wirklich heute Morgen gesehen. Fachmännisch manipulierte er diese Erinnerung in das, was er sie glauben lassen wollte. Was sie glauben musste.

Und, selbstverständlich, würde sie vergessen jemals von Severus Snape gehört zu haben. Im Grunde sollte sie vergessen, dass er in dieser Nacht je hier gewesen war. Die Wächter würden nichts sagen; er war ein ziemlich regelmäßiger Kunde, dass seine Gegenwart hier, um etwas zu bereden, kein Misstrauen erwecken würde.

Die Schachtel hatte sich geordnet und Severus war zufrieden zu sehen, dass ihr Verstand die Erinnerungen nicht als falsch abstieß.

Es hätte niemals funktioniert, wenn die Mädchen nicht gleichzeitig dort herausgeholt worden wären. Es hätte nie funktioniert, wenn Apparation keine Option gewesen wäre. Es hätte nie funktioniert, wenn er die Mädchen aus der Vordertür hätte führen müssen. Es hätte niemals funktioniert, wenn die Mädchen nicht bereits verschwunden waren, wenn er mit ihr fertig war.

Es hätte niemals funktioniert, wenn Draco Malfoy nicht wieder in sein Leben gestolpert wäre.

Severus schritt durch die Tür hinaus in die Nacht. Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel und sandte ein schweigendes Stoßgebet des Dankes empor, dass er seinen Teil dieser Mission erledigt hatte. Er hoffte, Draco Malfoy würde ihn ausnahmsweise Mal nicht hängen lassen. Er hoffte, dies würde keine karmische Bezahlung für sein privates Glück nach sich ziehen. Jetzt lag nichts mehr in seiner Hand, jetzt würde das Schicksal entscheiden und so apparierte er zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

* * *

Fünf Mädchen saßen zusammen auf dem Boden, eingehüllt in Decken, die Harry und Hermine für sie hergezaubert hatten. Sie umklammerten sich und betrachteten die Erwachsenen mit großem Misstrauen. Luna bereitete in der Küche Tee für sie vor und schickte die Tassen mit einer Zauberstabbewegung hinaus zu den Mädchen. Keiner der Mädchen hatte bisher ein Wort gesagt. Luna hatte Harry und Hermine angewiesen, sie nicht anzusprechen. Severus war die Person, bei der sie sich sicher fühlten. Sie sollten auf ihn warten.

Letztendlich apparierte der besagte Mann direkt in das Wohnzimmer, wo er augenblicklich von drei gezogene Zauberstäbe und den Schreien von fünf verzweifelten Mädchen begrüßt wurde. Die Zauberstäbe senkten sich, als sich die Mädchen in seine Arme warfen. Sie waren panisch und erleichtert zugleich; Draco Malfoy, an den sich noch viele der Mädchen aus dem Krieg oder sogar als Gast in ihrem Elternhaus erinnern konnten, war bei ihnen in die Zimmer appariert, Zimmer, in denen eine Apparation nicht möglich war, hatte sie am Arm gefasst und sie an einen fremden Ort appariert, wo sich fremde Menschen befanden. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, er würde sie zu Severus Snape bringen, sie würden dort wieder sicher sein, aber wie konnten sie nur darauf vertrauen?

Sie hatten sich zurückgezogen, die Angst und Sorge und Verwirrung und Erleichterung brach wie in einer erlösenden Explosion aus ihnen heraus, nachdem sie erkannten, sie befanden sich jetzt wirklich, wahrhaftig in Sicherheit, fern von diesem Ort und wieder in den beschützenden Händen von Severus Snape.

Irgendwie hatte er das Unmögliche geschafft. Er hatte sie befreit. Hatte sie zu sich nach Hause gebracht. Ohne jemanden dabei zu verletzen.

Zumindest bisher.

Als die Mädchen in seine Arme fielen und hemmungslos weinten, und ihn umklammerten, da schloss er erleichtert seine Augen. Er hatte gedacht, dieser Tag würde niemals mehr kommen. Er hatte aufgegeben, dass er jemals eintreten würde und irgendwann hatte er dann einfach aufgehört zu hoffen. Es war einfach viel zu schmerzhaft geworden.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile waren die Mädchen so erschöpft, dass sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fielen. Da blickte er auf und sah, wie Hermine und Harry und Luna auf ihn hinabstrahlten. Sie waren nicht so dumm; es würde noch ein langer, schwerer Weg vor ihnen liegen. Die Traumata, die die Mädchen erfahren hatten, die Hölle, die ihr bisheriges Leben darstellte, war nichts, was man so einfach wieder ins Lot brachte. Es würde Jahre brauchen, um diesen Schaden wieder aufzuheben und es war durchaus möglich, dass manche von ihnen sich niemals davon erholten. Würden diese Mädchen, später in ihren Leben, jemals die sanfte und freudige Berührung eines Geliebten begrüßen können? Würden sie sich jemals sicher fühlen? Nur die Zeit konnte das sagen.

Sie hatten jetzt ihre Hände voll zu tun, alle von ihnen. Aber heute Abend war nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Jetzt erst einmal würden die Mädchen schlafen, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren friedlich und sicher.

* * *

„Wo ist Malfoy?", flüsterte Severus, nachdem er sich von der Gruppe auf dem Boden befreit hatte. Als er sprach, wirbelte Harry seinen Zauberstab und die Couch verwandelte sich in ein Bett und dann duplizierte er es fünfmal. Dann ließ er vorsichtig die Mädchen zu den Betten schweben.

„Ich habe ihn ins Badezimmer geschickt, er stank ganz schrecklich", sagte Luna. „Neville ist zurück nach Hogwarts, um mit Professor McGonagall zu sprechen, damit sie weiß, dass wir Leopold gefunden haben. Er meint, er wird versuchen mit ihr zu reden, ihr die Situation erklären, damit Leopold ohne Schwierigkeiten wieder zurückkehren kann."

Severus schnaubte abfällig. „Vergebt mir, wenn ich meine Hoffnung nicht ganz so hoch setze."

„Sei nett", mahnte Hermine ihn.

„Seht mal, es war für uns alle ein sehr langer Tag", sagte Harry, als er mit seinen Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr. „Können wir uns nicht morgen darüber Sorgen machen?"

„Wie unglaublich reizend es für Sie sein muss den Luxus zu genießen, einfach so Ihre Verantwortung für die unbestimmte Zukunft abzuwimmeln", dehnte Severus aus Gewohnheit boshaft. „Während ich daran denken musste, unsere Spuren gut genug zu vertuschen, damit Lyudmilla mir nicht oder Malfoy oder den Mädchen ihre Hunde auf den Hals hetzen konnte. Sie sind technisch gesehen immer noch die Schützlinge des Ministeriums und darum müssen wir uns so schnell wie möglich kümmern. Ich denke, es wird relativ unwahrscheinlich sein, dass das Ministerium hier heute oder morgen vor der Tür stehen und nach meinem Kopf verlangen und die Mädchen von ihr fortschaffen wird, aber es befindet sich auch nicht im Bereich des Unmöglichen, dass sie sich plötzlich dafür entscheiden, ein Gewissen wegen der ganzen Sache wachsen zu lassen."

„Es ist aber nicht so, als ob wir das heute Abend ändern können", betonte Harry.

„Wir müssen allerdings bereit sein", zischte Severus. „Immer-"

„Wachsam", beendeten Harry, Luna und Hermine den Satz.

„Dann haben wir da immer noch Malfoy", sagte Severus. „Wenn er jetzt auch hier bleiben wird, dann müssen wir dafür einen Plan haben. Wo bleibt er, in welchem Ausmaße, und so weiter."

„Etwas, was wir auch ganz einfach morgen früh besprechen können", protestierte Harry.

„Oh, um Himmels willen, Harry, wenn Sie so verdammt müde sind, dann gehen Sie nach Hause", schnappte Severus.

„Und dann komme ich morgen wieder zurück, nur um mich Ihrem Zorn auszusetzen, weil ich euch mit all dem alleine gelassen habe? Ganz sicherlich nicht."

„Dann halten Sie die Klappe. Und nehmen Sie einen Stärkungstrank, wenn Sie unbedingt einen brauchen. Ich habe etwas davon im Schrank."

„Von mir aus gerne", murmelte Harry, entschuldigte sich und stolperte hinüber zum Zaubertränkeschrank in der Küche, zu welchen alle der Erwachsenen im Haus jetzt Zugriff hatten.

* * *

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermine jetzt im absoluten Planungsmodus, als Harry wieder zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Sie hatten ihr Gespräch nach oben auf den Dachboden verlegt, wo sie alles in Ruhe und ungestört durchsprechen konnten. Sie hatte sogar eine Pergamentrolle herbeigezaubert, um sich Notizen zu machen. „Wir müssen drei Dinge besprechen: Leopold und Hogwarts, das Ministerium und die Mädchen und Draco Malfoy."

„Malfoy ist am einfachsten", sagte Severus. „Er hat die Mädchen unter einem enormen persönlichen Risiko, aus Gründen, die ich noch nicht verstanden habe, hierher gebracht. Er ist nicht mehr er selbst und ich weiß nicht, warum er es gemacht hat. Ich weiß nicht, welche Auswirkungen seine Anwesenheit hier auf die anderen Kinder haben wird; die meisten kannten ihn oder haben ihn zumindest mal getroffen, als ihre Eltern noch lebten. Wie ich Hermine bereits in der Vergangenheit gesagt habe, einige der Kinder wissen, dass seine Familie verschont worden ist, während ihre Eltern bestraft worden sind, obwohl sie höher gestellt waren als die anderen. Zugleich ist er aber auch der Retter der älteren Kinder."

„Du wirst ihn also nicht einfach rausschmeißen?"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Nicht heute Nacht. Aber er wird keine komplette Bewegungsfreiheit in diesem Haus haben. Wir werden ihn erst einmal in der Bibliothek unterbringen, die Tür verschließen, damit er drinnen bleibt und morgen werde ich mich um ihn kümmern."

„Um ihn kümmern?"

„Ich kann es immer noch schwer glauben, dass seine Motivation vollkommen selbstlos war", sagte Severus. „Es ist selbstverständlich eine Möglichkeit, aber nicht etwas, was ich frei heraus bereit bin zu glauben."

„Oh."

Severus konnte sehen, wie Hermine die Punkte auf ihrer imaginären Liste durchging, während sie sich auf dem Pergament Notizen machte. „Hinsichtlich zu Leopold und Minerva hat Harry nicht ganz unrecht, da können wir heute Abend nicht mehr viel machen. Ich als sein legaler Vormund bin ich der Einzige, der zu diesem Thema mit Minerva darüber reden darf. In der Vergangenheit haben die, die davongelaufen sind, keine zweite Chance bekommen und durften nicht wieder zurückkehren. Jedoch glaube ich, in der Vergangenheit hatte sich weder Glastonbury noch das Ministerium wirklich für sie eingesetzt. Morgen werde ich mit ihr sprechen; hoffentlich hat Longbottom noch nichts ruiniert, so wie er so viele Dinge bereits in seinem Leben vermasselt hat und Minerva wird mir vielleicht noch zuhören. Der Junge ist ein Gryffindor, das sollte zu seinem Vorteil sein."

Er wandte sich an Luna. „Wird er Sie kontaktieren, sobald er bei Minerva fertig ist?" Luna nickte. „Dann holen Sie mich sofort, egal wie spät es ist oder wo ich gerade bin, holen Sie mich und lassen Sie es mich wissen."

„Selbstverständlich."

„Und die Mädchen?", fragte Hermine.

Severus seufzte. Er hatte das schwierigste Thema für den Schluss aufbewahrt. „Das werde ich wohl kaum in einer Nacht oder Woche lösen können."

„Können wir Sie nicht als ihr Vormund bestimmen?", fragte Luna.

„Ich bin bereits von fünfzehn Kindern der legale Vormund und die legale Grenze liegt für gewöhnlich bei fünf", sagte Severus. „Obwohl ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen darüber machen würde, ob das Ministerium nun seinen eigenen Gesetzen folgt oder nicht, wäre es dennoch ein Risiko. Ich habe einige Gefallen einfordern müssen, damit alle fünfzehn meine Schützlinge werden. Jetzt noch zu versuchen sechs weitere hinzuzufügen wäre schwierig und würde eindeutig meinen Einfluss, den ich im Moment habe, überschreiten."

„Stände dann deine Vormundschaft für die anderen auf dem Spiel?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

Er seufzte. „Ja."

Sie saßen alle schweigend da, bis Luna das Wort ergriff: „Dann sind Sie eben nicht mehr ihr gesetzlicher Vormund." Alle Köpfe wirbelten zu ihr herum. „Wir bewerben uns einfach als ihre legalen Vormünder und Sie können sich für die Mädchen bewerben."

„Wir?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

Luna nickte. „Ich wohne hier und könnte mich für fünf bewerben. Harry ist auf dem Papier noch immer der Eigentümer des Hauses, er könnte sich für fünf bewerben. Neville könnte einziehen und-"

„Aufhören", unterbrach Severus sie, indem er seine Hand hob. „Ich werde keinem Plan zustimmen, der beinhaltet, mit Longbottom unter einem Dach zu leben."

„Wollen Sie wirklich Ihrem irrationalen Hass ihm gegenüber Ihr Urteilsvermögen trüben lassen?", fragte Harry besorgt.

_Ja_, dachte Severus. _Das will ich_.

„Höre nicht auf ihn", sagte Hermine. „Ich denke, deine Idee ist großartig, Luna. Und Neville ist so oder so fast die ganze Zeit hier." Severus warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Oh, jetzt mach aber mal halblang, du weißt, dass es stimmt. Lass es uns doch offiziell machen. Für sie. Sie können noch immer hier leben, ihre Vormünder werden dann zwar offiziell andere sein, aber du gibst noch immer die Befehle."

„Hermine kann sich natürlich auch für sie bewerben", sagte Harry. Hermine rutschte herum und wandte ihren Blick ab. Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt der beste Zeitpunkt, um sie über ihren und Severus' neuen Umstand zu informieren.

Severus seufzte. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, seine legale Autorität auf jemanden anderen abzugeben. Es war nicht so, als ob er ihnen nicht trauen würde. Er vertraute ihnen vermutlich mehr, als er bisher irgendwem vertraut hatte.

„Das wird nicht einfach werden", sagte Severus. „Es ist nicht fehlerfrei oder sicher. Es könnte noch immer die falsche Aufmerksamkeit von den falschen Leuten auf sich ziehen, es könnte abgelehnt werden…" Er atmete einmal tief durch. „Aber ich stimme zu, es ist vermutlich die sicherste Option. Im Grunde, die einzige Möglichkeit."

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", fragte Harry. „Überhaupt? Ich könnte versuchen, meinen Einfluss etwas geltend zu machen."

„Ihre Bescheidenheit demütigt mich, Harry, aber Sie erinnern sich sicherlich noch an unseren letzten kleinen Besuch im Ministerium und wir können auch nur so viel hoffen, selbst wenn Ihr Name mit im Spiel ist."

„Das war jedoch etwas anderes", sagte Harry. „Da ging es darum, wie das Ministerium in der Öffentlichkeit dasteht und auch aufgefordert wurde öffentlich etwas zu tun. Das… also das hier wäre wohl nicht ganz so öffentlich."

„Das wird helfen, aber dennoch bin ich noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt", gab Severus zu.

„Also würden Sie ihnen denn nicht einen Gefallen tun?" Alle Köpfe drehten sich daraufhin zu Luna um. „Wenn Sie mal darüber nachdenken, die Mädchen sind für das Ministerium nur eine Belastung. Sie hassen sie so sehr, dass es ihre Lösung war, sie schlichtweg zu vergessen. Wenn Sie jetzt auf sie zugehen und ihnen anbieten würden, sie ihnen ‚von der Hand zu nehmen', wenn Sie so wollen, warum sollten sie diese Möglichkeit ausschlagen?"

„Weil trotz all diesen Unsinn bezüglich meiner Heldenverehrung, gibt es noch genug Menschen im Ministerium, die mich nicht so sehr schätzen und ich befürchte, sie würden es alleinig aufgrund meines oder ihren Namen wegen verweigern. Ganz besonders dann, wenn sich herumspricht, dass ich bereits für fünfzehn ihrer Sorte die Vormundschaft besitze."

Da schoss Hermines Kopf nach oben. „Was, wenn du gar nicht mehr ihr Vormund bist, sondern etwas ganz anderes?"

Die anderen drei sahen sie verwirrt an. „Severus, Adoption und legale Vormundschaft werden von zwei verschiedenen Behörden im Ministerium geregelt."

„Ja, aber erinnere dich, Hermine, du musst verheiratet sein, um zu adoptieren", sagte Harry.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine und blickte bestimmt zu Severus hinüber. „Musst du."

Severus riss leicht seine Augen auf, als er ihre Bedeutung verstand. „Ja, musst du."

„Also, warum sollte…" Harry verstummte, als er es endlich verstand. „Oh."

„Oh, wirklich", sagte Luna ohne jegliche Überraschung in ihrer Stimme.

„Wart ihr beide… seid ihr bereits…?", Harry verstummte erneut.

Hermine nickte. „Erst seit heute früh, kurz bevor wir nach Hause gekommen sind. Mit all der Aufregung nach unserer Rückkehr, erschien es irgendwie unwichtig. Aber jetzt haben wir nur noch einen weiteren Grund und dazu noch einen, es auch schnell zu tun."

Sie nahm Severus' Hand und drückte sie. „Außerdem, wenn wir es schnell machen, dann kann mich keiner zu irgendwelchen scheußlichen Schaumgebäcken zwingen oder mich dazu bringen wie eine Muggel-Prinzessin herumzustolzieren."

Severus sagte nichts, aber Hermine konnte seine Gedanken ziemlich einfach in seinen Augen lesen: _Ich habe wahrhaftig die perfekte Person zum Heiraten gefunden._

„Steht das wirklich zur Debatte?", flüsterte er.

„Dich so schnell zu heiraten? Selbstverständlich."

„Nein, ich meine, eine Adoption." Er hatte zuvor noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Er hatte sich immer als ungeeignet betrachtet zu heiraten und nicht einmal in seinen Träumen hatte er daran gedacht, dass sich dies jemals ändern würde.

„Die Regeln sind anders als bei einer Vormundschaft", sagte Hermine und zitierte die Informationen, als ob sie das Gesetz auswendig gelernt hätte, was auch der Fall war. „Vormundschaften werden von der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung kontrolliert, Adoptionen von der Abteilung für Familienrecht. Die Zustimmungserfordernisse unterscheiden sich von denen einer Vormundschaft – frag mich bitte nicht, es auch wirklich zu verstehen."

„Gibt es einen Weg all das zu beschleunigen?"

„Und da kommt Harry ins Spiel", grinste Hermine frech. „Er hat eine Kontaktperson in der Führung für das Familienrecht."

„Wer ist das?"

„Percy Weasley."

Severus verzog sein Gesicht, wodurch die anderen auflachten. „Ich weiß, der weltbeste Trottel. Er steht tief in meiner Schuld", sagte Harry, „und wenn ich vorbeikomme, um meinen Anspruch einzufordern, dann wird er sich mir nicht in den Weg stellen."

„Was schuldet er dir?", fragte Luna.

„Ich weiß rein zufällig, dass er erst in letzter Minute die Seiten gewechselt hatte, anstatt aus Loyalität zu seiner Familie oder dem Orden gegenüber. Der Kampf war im vollen Gange. Voldemort befand sich auf der Verliererseite und er glaubte, er befand sich nicht mehr auf der Seite der Gewinner, es sei denn, er würde wieder zum Orden überlaufen. Er stand hinter Voldemort und hatte ihn aktiv durch seine Arbeit im Ministerium unterstützt, damals, als es noch so aussah, dass er gewinnen würde. Dank mir, und ausschließlich mir, hat das Zaubergamot nie ein Wort davon gehört."

„Woher wissen Sie all das?", fragte Severus.

„Seine Trauer um Fred war echt", antwortete Harry. „Und aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nachdem er sich auf der Beerdigung komplett betrunken hatte, hatte er sich dafür entschieden, mir all dies zu beichten."

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung", sinnierte Luna.

„Haben auch nur wenige. Was auch der Grund ist, warum ich solche nützlichen Informationen für Situationen wie diese in der Hinterhand behalte."

„Wie außergewöhnlich Slytherin von Ihnen", überlegte Severus.

„Was soll ich sagen, Sie färben einfach ab."

„Sie denken, er kann die Regeln, was den ehelichen Status angeht, abändern?", fragte Severus mit einem Stirnrunzeln, etwas verstimmt, dass man ihm vor einem Jahr, als diese Information äußerst praktisch gewesen wäre, nicht darüber informiert hatte.

„Er kann auch nur so viel für einen Mann machen, der fünfzehn Kinder adoptieren möchte. Aber für ein verheiratetes Paar, welches sechs Kinder adoptieren möchte, kann er wahrscheinlich was drehen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt einige Regeln, die er etwas ausdehnen kann, andere kann er brechen."

„Wie es bei so ziemlich allen Dingen der Fall ist", antwortete Severus. „Hat er wirklich das letzte Wort bei der Sache?"

„Ich könnte auch versuchen Kingsley etwas zu bereden, aber ja, in der Regel ist Percy derjenige, der in Bezug auf Adoptionen, Testamentsabschriften, Scheidungen, Eheschließungen und Ähnliches das letzte Wort hat."

„Oh Gott, Percy wird derjenige sein, der uns ehelicht, nicht?", erkannte Hermine. Nachdem Harry einen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, nickte er. Beide verzogen daraufhin ihr Gesicht und lachten dann auf.

„Oh, Severus", lachte sie. „Die Opfer, die ich bereits für dich mache."

Severus schenkte ihr ein halbes Lächeln, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Dann frage ich mich allerdings, ob wir wirklich die Vormundschaften übertragen müssen."

„Es wäre am sichersten", hob Luna hervor. „Das Ministerium hätte dann weniger Grund die Adoptionen zu verbieten und Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen darum machen, dass sie irgendwann mit irgendeinem Vorwand hier auftauchen, um Ihnen die jüngeren Kinder wegzunehmen. Ich weiß, Sie hatten es das gesamte letzte Jahr im Hinterkopf gehabt.

„Ich schätze jedoch, die relevante Frage ist dann", fuhr Luna fort, „ob Sie uns so weit vertrauen, dass wir sie von Ihnen übernehmen könnten?"

Das war die Frage, nicht wahr? Vertraute er ihnen so weit die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen? Die richtigen Dinge zu tun? Seinen Befehlen dennoch weiter zu befolgen?

Seine Antwort überraschte ihn.

„Ja", flüsterte er und sah jeden direkt an. „Ja, das tue ich."

„Dann haben wir für heute Abend alles geklärt?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Malfoy ist noch immer im Badezimmer", betonte Hermine.

„Dieser Schwachkopf ist mir immer noch ein Dorn im Auge", murmelte Harry.

„Nach allem, was er für uns heute Abend getan hat?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ich habe ein Baby und eine hochschwangere Frau, die mitten in der Nacht mit den seltsamsten Gelüsten aufwacht. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie wenig Schlaf ich bekomme."

„Versuchen Sie mal mein Leben für nur eine Woche zu leben und sehen dann mal, wie sehr Sie Ihre Freizeit, die Sie jetzt haben, eigentlich genießen können."

„Aufhören, ihr beide", sagte Hermine und wollte das hier nicht noch in einen Ego-Wettstreit ausarten lassen. Die beiden waren jetzt vielleicht befreundet, aber keine würde sich die Chance entgehen lassen, den jeweils andern aufzuziehen und dafür war sie jetzt wirklich zu müde.

Sie drehte sich zu Severus um. „Du brauchst ein paar weitere Zauberstäbe, wenn Malfoy aus dem Badezimmer kommt, richtig?" Severus nickte. „Also kann Harry sich unten auf die Couch legen, in die Nähe der Mädchen, sollten sie aufwachen und ihn brauchen und er könnte einspringen, sollte Draco irgendwas versuchen. Luna, du seist gesegnet, hat während meiner Abwesenheit hier die Stellung gehalten, und da wir nicht wissen, ob Neville nun in fünf Minuten oder fünf Stunden wieder hier sein wird, kann sie sich vermutlich auch etwas ausruhen." Hermine hatte Luna noch nie so dankbar gesehen. Dann wandte sie sich an Severus. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, wenn Malfoy herauskommt."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast recht, Luna verdient hier mehr als jeder andere in diesem Raum etwas Schlaf. Du solltest auch zu Bett gehen, damit jemand unten bei den anderen Kindern ist. Ganz besonders für die Rosier-Geschwister, da werden wir vermutlich jemanden brauchen. Ich werde auf Malfoy warten, und wenn er herauskommt, werde ich Harry aufwecken und wir beide werden uns dann um ihn kümmern. Falls wir es nicht schaffen, bist du nur einen Patronus weit entfernt."

Hermine nickte. „In Ordnung."

Als sich die Gruppe für den Abend auflöste, griff Severus nach Hermines Handgelenk und zog sie für einen sanften Kuss zu sich heran. „Danke", wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen. Es war vollkommen unangebracht für das, was er wirklich sagen wollte, aber es musste genügen.

Sie verstand es.

* * *

Severus verließ die Küche mit einer Tasse Tee, die er sich mit etwas Brandy versüßt hatte, und schlich hinüber in das Wohnzimmer. Malfoy war noch immer im Badezimmer (ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten anzustellen; sein Patronus bewachte ihn) und die Mädchen schliefen noch immer auf ihren verwandelten Betten. Sie hatten Leopold gefunden und Hermine war wieder zu Hause.

Alles in allem, gar kein schlechter Tag.

Harry lag auf der Couch, nicht schlafend, trotz seines Getöses, wie müde er war. Er hielt eine Orange in seiner Hand und schälte sie langsam im Uhrzeigersinn, sodass die Schale einen langen Ringel bildete.

Severus konnte das leichte Lachen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Harry wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Was?", fragte er.

„Lily hat das auch immer gemacht", sagte Severus, durchschritt langsam das Zimmer zu dem Sessel neben Harry. „Mit den Orangen. Jeder in Hogwarts ließ die Schale immer einfach verschwinden, aber sie bestand immer darauf, es nach der Muggel-Art zu machen."

Harry lächelte. „Ich habe dann immer das Gefühl, etwas erreicht zu haben, wenn ich es schaffe, sie auf einmal abzuziehen."

Severus lächelte in sich hinein. „Das hat sie auch immer gesagt."

„Hat sie sehr viele Orangen gegessen?"

Severus nickte. „Hat sie. Sie hatte immer eine in ihrer Tasche."

„Ich auch, zumindest seit dem Jahr im Zelt. Mangelernährung lehrt einen immer vorbereitet zu sein. Die hier habe ich mir von zu Hause mitgebracht." Harry betrachtete die Frucht in seiner Hand. „Praktisch, diese Orangen. Man braucht keine Verpackung, leicht aus der Großen Halle mitgehen zu lassen." Er löste ein Stück und schob es in den Mund. „Schmeckt köstlich." Er lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass sie Orangen mochte."

„Sie hatte einen süßen Zahn."

„Hatte sie?

Severus nickte.

Harry drängte sein Glück etwas. „Was hat sie noch gemocht?"

Severus neigte seinen Kopf und schloss in Erinnerung seine Augen. Er antwortete Harry, und schon bald ließ er sich in die Erinnerung von Lily Potter ziehen, um die mit ihrem Sohn zu teilen.

* * *

Jemand (vermutlich Granger) hatte einen sehr starken _Tergeo _auf Draco Malfoys schmutzige Kleidung gezaubert. Er runzelte seine Nase bei diesem Gedanken. Er konnte das Schlammblut noch immer nicht leiden. Er hielt sie noch immer für minderwertig, hielt sie noch immer für nicht würdig, empfand sie noch immer als ekelerregend. Aber er wollte sie nicht länger auslöschen, hatte nicht mehr das Verlangen seine Gefühle diesbezüglich kundzutun, wollte nicht länger die Propaganda der Reinblütler verteilen. Sie sollten ihn einfach nur in Ruhe lassen.

Er zog sich an und zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Mit seinen langen Haaren und seinem dünnen Gesicht sah er seinem Vater so unglaublich ähnlich.

Es machte ihn krank.

* * *

Severus hatte bereits vor einer ganzen Weile um sich und Harry einen _Muffiliato_ gezaubert, da sie viel zu sehr lachten.

„Genau in den Brei?", fragte Harry ungläubig, als er ausgiebig lachte.

„Ja!", würgte Severus durch sein eigenes Lachen hervor. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie oft er und Lily Petunia mit ihrer Magie gequält hatten, indem sie verschiedene Kreaturen herbeigezaubert hatten, die dann morgens immer aus ihrem Frühstück gekrochen kamen und hatten sie dann, sobald Mrs. Evans auftauchte, sofort wieder verschwinden lassen. _Oh die Schwierigkeiten, die wir deshalb nie gehabt hatten…_

Das Gelächter wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sie den jungen, ausgemergelten Lucius Malfoy-Doppelgänger vor ihnen am Treppenabsatz stehen sahen. Severus stand auf, sein Gesicht die ausdrucklose Maske, die seinen ehemaligen Schülern so vertraut war. Harry stellte sich neben ihn, seine Hand legte sich um seinen Zauberstab, als sie beide den blonden Mann anstarrten.

Letztendlich riss Severus seinen Kopf in Richtung Küche und sowohl Harry als auch Malfoy folgten ihm. Er nahm den Platz an der Tür, wodurch er den einzigen Ausgang blockierte und deutete Draco an, er sollte sich gegenüber von ihm hinsetzen.

Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Severus, verschränkte seine Arme, nickte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu, und starrte Malfoy in seinem besten Versuch Severus' vernichtenden Blick gleichzukommen, nieder.

Severus, der in dem Moment weder finster starrte noch seine Arme verschränkt hielt, rollte lediglich mit seinen Augen. „Um Gottes willen", murmelte er.

Draco kreuzte ebenfalls seine Arme und starrte zurück. „Also?"

„Beruhigt euch, das hier ist kein Verhör", sagte Severus und trat Harry unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein, damit er aufhörte Draco anzustarren. Der Mann gegenüber von ihnen hatte heute Abend sehr viel riskiert. „Wir schulden dir unseren ganzen Dank", fuhr er fort. „Das hätte nicht ohne deine Hilfe funktionieren können."

Der Raum füllte sich mit Schweigen, als Severus darauf wartete, dass Malfoy seinen Preis nannte.

Malfoy zuckte lediglich mit seinen Schultern. „Ich bin froh, sie alle dort herausgeholt zu haben. Mir tut es leid, dass ich es nicht schon früher tun konnte."

Harry blinzelte. Das klang nicht wie der Draco Malfoy, den er noch aus Hogwarts kannte. Dieser Malfoy hatte immer einen Hintergedanken für all seine Beweggründe gehabt. Andererseits war

der Mann, der neben ihm auch nicht mehr der Severus Snape, den er von Hogwarts kannte.

Malfoy starrte über ihre Köpfe hinweg, als er fortfuhr: „Snape, ich weiß, du wartest auf die nächste Hiobsbotschaft. Was ich im Gegenzug möchte und was weiß ich nicht alles. Da gibt's nichts. Ich kann mich an dieses Mädchen erinnern, als sie noch Babys waren. Ich habe gesehen, was man ihnen antat und nur einmal in meinem erbärmlichen Leben, habe ich das Richtige getan, ohne, dass man mich dazu gezwungen hatte oder weil ich mich davor fürchtete, es anders zu machen." Er blickte zurück zu ihnen und starrte Severus direkt an, als sich seine Augen verengten. „Zufrieden?" Dann ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Natürlich bist du das nicht. Nur zu, sieh nach. Meine Okklumentik ist in den letzten Jahren absolut scheiße geworden."

Ganz der Slytherin würde Severus niemals ein Angebot ausschlagen, welches man ihm unverbindlich darbot. Er schaute nach. Er blinzelte und schaute dann erneut. Wild blinzelnd zog er sich aus Malfoys Kopf zurück und betrachtete das junge Gesicht des Mannes. So jung…

Malfoys Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich hab's ja gesagt." Er stand auf. „Dürfte ich dann jetzt gehen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stand er auf und ging um den Tisch herum zur Tür.

Severus sprang ebenfalls auf und blockierte den Ausgang. „Draco…"

„Aus dem Weg."

„Draco…"

„Aus dem Weg!" Als er sich an Severus durch die Tür hindurch vorbeizwängte, spürte er, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Du kennst den Weg hierher zurück", war alles, was er sagte. Malfoy stand für einen Moment regungslos da, bevor leicht nickte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte Malfoy durch die Haustür und disapparierte.

Severus verließ die Küche und ging zum Kamin hinüber. „Wollen Sie heute Nacht hier bleiben?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich verriegle jeden Abend die Türen und den Kamin. Heute Abend mache ich für Longbottom eine Ausnahme, aber das war's auch schon. Wenn Sie nach Hause gehen wollen, dann sollten Sie das jetzt tun."

„Ist hier denn jetzt alles in Ordnung?"

Severus blickte hinüber zu den fünf schlafenden Mädchen und dachte an die sechzehn Kinder und die junge Frau, die oben in seinem Bett schlief. „Ja", hauchte er. „Schockierender und unerwarteterweise, ja. Fürs Erste."

Harry nickte. „Gut." Er lächelte. „Sehr gut. Ich komme dann morgen früh wieder. Gute Nacht."

Severus antwortete ihm nicht, sondern sicherte nur den Kamin, nachdem Harry verschwunden war. Er zauberte einen Partronus, der über die Mädchen wachte, und ging langsam nach oben zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Als er sich an Hermine schmiegte, dachte er darüber nach, wie er noch die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Letzte Nacht um diese Zeit hatte er in einem leeren Bett gelegen, unsicher, ob Hermine jemals wieder zurückehren würde, um dieses Loch zu füllen. Leopold war noch in Hogwarts gewesen. Die Mädchen hatten sich noch an diesem schrecklichen Ort befunden, ohne die Hoffnung jemals von dort zu entkommen.

Er seufzte und rutschte noch näher an seine Verlobte heran und dachte daran, wie sehr sich sein Leben in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden verändert hatte.

„Wow."

* * *

_Die letzten viereinhalb Kapitel spielten sich innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden ab. Viel Bewegung und lebensverändernde Momente in dieser kurzen Zeit. Sie haben sich alle etwas Ruhe verdient. _

_Boggle ist ein Spiel, in dem ein Spieler eine Schachtel mit Würfeln schüttelt, auf denen jeweils Buchstaben abgedruckt sind. Wenn die Würfel gefallen sind, versucht man sie den Buchstaben so viele Wörter wie möglich zu erstellen. _

_Die Idee von Hermine und Severus zu heiraten und zu adoptieren wurde bereits im fünften Kapitel angedeutet. _

_„Denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut" ist Teil des Liedes von dem Sprechenden Hut über Gryffindor aus dem Stein der Weisen. In diesem Kapitel bezieht es sich allerdings auf alle Menschen im Grimmauldplatz. _

_Im nächsten Kapitel: Ein angemessenes Ende für unsere Geschichte, wo unsere Gruppe auf Worten Taten folgen lassen. Gefolgt von einem ziemlich langen Epilog._


	29. Törichtes Gefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab

***~* Törichtes Gefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab *~***

Der Streit war spektakulär.

Nach dem kurzen, aber höflichen Anfang dieser Unterhaltung wurde es recht schnell ziemlich angespannt. Nach einigen Wortabschlägen, die die Ausdrücke „junger Mann" und „altes Weibsstück" enthielten, wurde es ziemlich schnell ziemlich ernst. Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape standen beinahe Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze im Büro der Schulleiterin in Hogwarts, beide Gesichter vor Aufregung gerötet, sich anschreiend und wild gestikulierend.

McGonagalls anfängliche Reaktion war es, Leopold Clairemont für sein Verschwinden von der Schule zu verweisen, als sie die Grundregeln der Schule und sein mangelhaftes Interesse an einer Schulbildung zitierte. Sie hatte auch bemerkt, sie wollte nicht dastehen, als jemand, die solche Vergehen billigte.

Severus hatte auf ausreichend vielen Beispielen von Fehlverhalten bestimmter Gryffindors aus seiner Zeit als Lehrer verwiesen, insbesondere aus seinen Jahren, die er als die „Harry Potter Jahre" bezeichnet hatte. Er hob hervor – ohne einmal Luft zu holen – dass die Jagd nach dem Stein der Weisen in einem Plus von hundert Punkten endete und den Verlust des Hauspokals für Slytherin. Er erwähnte den Ausflug in die Kammer der Schrecken, den Diebstahl aus seinen Lagerräumen, nachdem man ein potenziell tödliches Ablenkungsmanöver in einer Explosion eines Zaubertrankes inszeniert hatte, wodurch die Hälfte seiner Klasse im Krankenflügel gelandet war. Dann war da noch ihr Treffen mit einem Werwolf zu Vollmond und ihre Freilassung eines verurteilten Mörders, die Teilnahme an dem Trimagischen Turnier, trotz der Tatsache, dass dieses ganze Unterfangen nach einer Falle roch, um Harry Potter umzubringen und im darauf folgenden Jahr hatte er genau dasselbe getan, wie Leopold – ohne Warnung oder Erlaubnis auf dem Rücken eines Thestrals nach Londonfliegen, für was sie auch noch belohnt und nicht bestraft worden waren und was dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzte, Hermine und Weasley hatten dafür noch nicht einmal ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen verloren. Ganz zu schweigen von den Jahren davor, wo Potter und Weasley ein verzaubertes Muggel-Auto gestohlen und damit direkt in die Peitschende Weide geflogen waren und sie auf ihrem Weg dorthin von einigen Muggels gesehen worden waren. Wieder einmal ohne irgendwelche Bestrafungen, trotz seiner besten Bemühungen.

„Und jetzt stehen Sie hier und sagen mir mitten in mein Gesicht, Mr Clairemonts Verhalten verdient einen Rauswurf, denn das ist einfach nur lächerlich!"

Da loderte die Schulleiterin, als sie sich gerade aufrichtete und ihren ehemaligen Kollegen direkt ansah und ihn darüber informierte, dass sie ihm Grunde nicht Albus Dumbledore war und obwohl er während seiner Amtszeit vielleicht bei den Streichen der Gryffindors immer ein Auge zugedrückt hatte (an dieser Stelle schlich sich Dumbledore aus seinem Porträt), war sie aus einem ganz anderen Holz geschnitzt. Sie versicherte ihm, wenn ihr die Potter-Jahre etwas beigebracht hatten, dann die Notwendigkeit von strickten Regeln und gleichen Behandlungen. Ein Scheitern den Laden hier fest im Griff zu halten, hätte nur zu unnötigen Todesfällen und Verletzungen und Papierarbeit geführt und das auch ohne die Sorge über die Rückkehr eines Größenwahnsinnigen oder eine geheime Bürgerwehr zu leiten, so war es jetzt viel einfacher sich darauf zu konzentrieren, einfach nur eine Schule zu leiten.

„Wenn überhaupt Severus, dann bin ich in den letzten fünfzig Jahren die erste Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, die den Luxus besitzt, sich voll und ganz auf die Schule zu konzentrieren, etwas, was Sie nicht hatten und daher wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie aufhören würden, mir sagen zu wollen, wie ich meine Arbeit zu erledigen habe!"

„Selbst mit der zusätzlichen ‚Ablenkung' während meiner Amtszeit, habe ich es dennoch geschafft meine Schüler unter Kontrolle zu halten und sie vor Schäden zu schützen!"

„Vor Schäden zu schützen, Severus? Lassen Sie mich nicht eine Liste über die ‚Schäden' aufstellen, die Sie vorgegeben haben, die nie passiert sind."

„Alles, was in diesem Jahr geschehen war, war verdammt noch mal besser als das, was ansonsten passiert wäre!"

„Also rechtfertigt das Ergebnis die Mittel oder was?"

„In Zeiten von Kriegen und Stress und Verurteilungen, ja! War das nicht seit Jahren das Motto unseres lieben Albus gewesen? ‚Zum größeren Wohle'? Die Ergebnisse hatten auf jeden Fall die Mittel gerechtfertigt, als er noch hinter diesem Schreibtisch gesessen hat!"

„Wir leben jetzt in einer anderen Welt, Severus."

„Ein Grund mehr diesem Jungen eine zweite Chance zu geben!"

„So einfach ist das aber nicht!"

„Ist es nicht? Mr. Clairmonts Handlung waren voll von Tapferkeit, Wagemut und noch ritterlich obendrein – alles Attribute, die ihr Gryffindors offensichtlich zu welchen lächerlichen Gründen auch immer so hoch schätzt. Sie überraschen mich, Sie würden wirklich ein Mitglied Ihres eigenen Hauses, der all diese Eigenschaften erfüllt hat, verurteilen."

„Ich kann das, was er getan hat nicht dulden, und wenn ich während der Zeit, als Potter und seine Freunde zum Ministerium verschwunden waren, hinter diesem Schreibtisch gesessen hätte, dann können Sie sich darauf verlassen, sie hätten garantiert keinen Fuß mehr in dieses Schloss gesetzt."

„Dass ich nicht lache! Sie haben ihnen dafür noch Hauspunkte gegeben!"

„Das war etwas anderes - sie haben die Welt gerade über Voldemorts Rückkehr informiert."

„Und Mr. Clairmont tat, was er tun musste, um seine Schwester vor einem schrecklichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Wohl bemerkt ein Schicksal, welches sie nicht hätte erleiden müssen, wenn Sie nicht an Ihrer Aufgabe, die Kinder zu beschützen, gescheitert wären!"

Beide standen vollkommen außer Atem, nach Luft schnappend da.

Letztendlich war es Severus, der das Schweigen durchbrach. „Bestrafen Sie ihn nicht stellvertretend für mich, Minerva", sagte er mit leiser, aber bestimmter Stimme. „Der Junge wurde für die Missstände anderer bereits genug bestraft. Das hört hier und jetzt auf."

Er trat einen Schritt von Minerva zurück und schaute hinaus aus dem Fenster hinunter auf das Gelände, während er seinen Arm gegen den Fensterarm abstützte und seinen Kopf darauf legte. Trotzt der Tatsache, dass dieser Ort jemals sein einziges Zuhause gewesen war, waren die Erinnerungen an sein letztes Jahr hier schrecklich und daher viel zu schmerzhaft. Es war schwer wieder hier zu sein, besonders in diesem Büro.

Er dachte an Poppy Pomfreys Worte vor ein paar Monaten.

„Können Sie sich noch an das erinnern, was Albus immer gesagt hat, Minerva?", fragte er ohne seinen Blick von dem Fenster abzuwenden. Als sie ihm nicht antwortete, öffnete er seinen Mund, nur um von einer anderen Stimme im Zimmer unterbrochen zu werden.

„Wer immer in Hogwarts um Hilfe bittet, wird sie auch bekommen."

Die Schulleiterin und ihr Vorgänger drehten sich beide zu der Stimme herum, aber Albus Dumbledores Porträt schien anscheinend zu schlafen. Er hätte vielleicht auch gar nicht gesprochen. Die beiden drehten sich zu dem jeweils anderen herum, angespannt mit gehärteten Blicken, währen die Worte des ehemaligen Schulleiters durch ihre Köpfe hallten.

* * *

Severus zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen, als der Griff der kleinen Hand sich um die Seine festigte. Seine bereits blassen Fingerknöchel wurden weiß, als die Hand ihn mit einer überraschenden Kraft umklammerte. Er wollte nicht unbedingt hier sein, aber sie hatten darauf bestanden, ihn bei sich haben zu wollen, während sie das hier über sich ergehen lassen mussten. Er hatte Hermine oder sogar noch besser, Luna vorgeschlagen, aber sie hatten sich geweigert. Sie vertrauten ihm und nur ihm, sie zu beschützen.

Sogar während einer invasiven, medizinischen Untersuchung.

Er für seinen Teil tat sein Bestes, ihre Privatsphäre zu respektieren, indem er an die Wand vor sich starrte und ein Laken herbei gezaubert und es über ihren Schoß gelegt hatte. Aber sein Unbehagen wurde nur durch ihre Angst gehemmt und so setzte er sich.

Poppy schnalzte mit der Zunge, als sie das Laken wieder über Brigitas Beine zog und ihre Untersuchung abschloss. Mit einem traurigen Blick gab sie Brigita die Neuigkeiten: Sie würde nie in der Lage sein, selbst Kinder zu bekommen.

Das Mädchen nahm die Neuigkeiten mit einem beunruhigenden gelassenen, beinahe resignierten Blick auf. Es zerrte an Severus' Herzen. So jung, und man hatte ihr bereits so viel für ihr zukünftiges Leben genommen. Ihr jetzt auch noch das genommen zu haben…

Er wartete darauf, bis sie Brigita angezogen hatte und dann, nachdem sie ihm sagte, er könnte sich wieder herumdrehen, bot er ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie die Treppen hinunter. Er schwieg. Er wusste, darüber zu reden, würde ihr letztendlich helfen, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Da waren leider noch andere, viel dringendere Probleme, die zunächst gelöst werden mussten.

Heute Abend würde Luna mit ihnen ihre Einzeltherapie beginnen. Severus würde selbstverständlich anwesend sein und er hatte auch auf Hermines und Harrys Anwesenheit bestanden. Für sie wäre es sicherlich hilfreich zu wissen, wie man in solchen Fällen mit ihnen redete. Sie waren kein Naturtalent wie Luna, also mussten sie es lernen.

Nachdem er Brigita zurück in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, setzte er sich auf die Treppe und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Er hatte es kaum geschafft seinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten, als er sich um die jüngeren Kinder gekümmert und die älteren besucht hatte. Jetzt, wo sie unter seiner Obhut standen, war es seine Verantwortung sie zu heilen, sie wieder in funktionierende Lebewesen zu verwandeln… er war überwältigt.

Und Severus Snape war kein Mann, der sich leicht überwältigen ließ.

Er hoffte, das würde nicht das Ende sein. Er hatte noch immer die älteren Jungen, um die er sich sorgen musste, zumindest von den Dreien, von denen er wusste, wo sie sich befanden, aber sie befanden sich in keiner Verfassung in den Grimmauldplatz zu ziehen.

Lennox Gibbon war noch immer in Askaban und würde es noch für ein paar weitere Monate sein; Xavier Yaxley war eine Gefahr für sich selbst und die anderen; und Reynard Selwyn war bereits seit Monaten untergetaucht. Er musste die gesamte Situation methodisch betrachten – ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Zuerst die unmittelbaren und leicht behandelbaren Probleme und dann konnte er sich um die anderen kümmern. Wohl kaum optimal, aber es war das Einzige, was er machen konnte.

Das Wissen, es nicht länger mehr alleine machen zu müssen, tröstete ihn etwas.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus?" Er hob seinen Kopf, um Luna neben ihn auf der Treppe sitzen zu sehen. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören.

_Deine Reflexe sind eingeschlafen, Slyterhin,_ dachte er.

Da er wusste, es wäre sinnlos seine Qual vor Luna zu verbergen, seufzte er schwer und sagte: „Werden sie jemals…?" _Sicher sein? Normal sein? Liebe finden? Unabhängig sein? Der Welt vergeben? Ihren Eltern vergeben? Mir vergeben?_

Als ob sie den unausgesprochenen Teil seines Satzes gehört hatte, nickte Luna. „Vielleicht, irgendwann, wenn wir unsere Arbeit richtig machen und sie unsere Hilfe zulassen."

Er lächelte trocken. „Bei Ihnen hört sich das alles so einfach an."

„Auf viele Weise ist es das auch. Es gibt keinen Zauberspruch, der das wieder beheben kann, aber wir können ihnen dabei helfen, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch menschlich sind. Wir tun dies, indem wir für sie da sind, sie beschützen, sie dazu bringen darüber zu reden, aber vor allem und am allerwichtigsten, sorgen wir dafür, dass sie verstehen, dass das nicht ihre Schuld ist."

Sie neigte leicht ihren Kopf zur Seite, als sie Severus betrachtete, und fügte dann hinzu: „Vielleicht sind sie nicht die Einzigen, die diese Erinnerung brauchen."

Severus antwortete nicht. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er mochte Luna. Sie verstand ihn, drängte ihn niemals und verlangte nie von ihm über seine Gefühle zu reden und doch schaffte sie immer genau das zu sagen, was er hören musste.

„Severus, nicht alles ist im Bezug auf sie verloren. Es wird ein langer, harter Weg werden und vielleicht scheitern wir auch. Aber wir haben ihnen eine zweite Chance auf ihre Leben gegeben und ich kenne Sie und ich kenne mich und ich kenne Harry und Hermine und Neville… wir werden unser Bestes geben. Wir werden auf das Beste hoffen, während wir uns auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten. Das ist alles, was wir machen können."

„Was, wenn…" Er verstummte, als er versuchte wieder seine Kontrolle zu erlangen, und als er dann wieder sprach, war es nur ein Flüstern. „Was, wenn es nicht genug ist?"

„Das wird es vielleicht nicht sein", gestand Luna. „Aber wir müssen es versuchen. Wenn es auch nur für einen von ihnen einen Unterschied macht, wird das dann nicht genug sein?"

Severus nickte.

„Hoffentlich werden wir unsere Ziele erreichen."

„Ich möchte so viel für sie", flüsterte er. „Ich will, dass sie ihre Schule beenden, ihre Dämonen bezwingen, heiraten und selbst eine Familie gründen." Sein Gesicht fiel bei den Gedanken an Brigita Rosiers Untersuchung zusammen. „Das wird ihnen wohl nie gegönnt sein."

„Das wissen Sie doch noch gar nicht", sagte Luna.

„Ich weiß genug."

„Niemand kennt die Zukunft."

„Es gibt noch so viele Möglichkeiten, wie das hier enden könnte."

„Warum sich dann sorgen?"

Severus Kopf flog nach oben, sein Blick wild, bevor er milde wurde, nachdem er ihre Bedeutung verstanden hatte.

„Weil wir es versuchen müssen", sagte er.

* * *

Nach den Osterferien stand Leopold regungslos vor den Türen zur Großen Halle. Seine Zimmerkameraden hatten Gerüchte über seinem Ausriss gehört und ihn angefleht, davon zu erzählen. Als er es als eine Lüge abgestempelt hatte und sagte, er musste nur nach Hause, weil ein Familienmitglied schwer erkrankt war, hatten sie von ihm abgelassen. Darum hatte er sich ganz einfach kümmern können. Er war nicht beliebt genug, um es zu überstehen noch war er interessant genug, dass die anderen ihn weiter drängten. Er wurde gemocht, aber unterflog dennoch ihr Radar, er war genau dort, wo er sein wollte.

Seit seinem Verschwinden hatte er nicht mehr mit Clara gesprochen. Er fragte sich, ob sie wegen ihm Schwierigkeiten bekommen hatte. Damals hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht. _Typisch Gryffindor,_ konnte er schon beinahe Snape in seinem Kopf sagen hören. Er hoffte wirklich, sie hatte wegen ihm keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Falls doch, dann würde er selbst hinauf zu McGonagall gehen und ihr die Situation erklären. Snape hatte sich bezüglich der Details, was die Schulleiterin darüber wusste oder nicht oder warum er gegangen war, ausgeschwiegen.

Sie hatten sich als Freunde getrennt, doch die Anspannung war geblieben, da Clara noch immer Leopolds Geheimnis wissen wollte und Leopold weigerte sich schlichtweg, ihr davon zu erzählen. Es war nicht so, dass er ihr nicht vertraute, das tat er, aber sein Geheimnis war so schrecklich, dass er wusste, sollte sie es jemals herausfinden, würde sie, genau wie alle anderen, die davon wussten, sich von ihm abwenden. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Würde es nicht zulassen. Dafür wollte er sie viel zu sehr in seinem Leben behalten.

Er richtete seine Krawatte und betrat die Große Halle. Das Hallen von fünfhundert Stimmen hallte unverständlich von den Wänden ab. Trotz alledem hörte er ein deutliches nach Luft schnappen von dem Gryffindor-Tisch.

Clara stand auf und traf seinen Blick. Für einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da, unbemerkt von allen anderen in der Halle, und starrten sich einfach nur an. Da er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte, ging er ruhig auf sie zu, aber Clara schlug sämtliche Bedenken in den Wind, als sie mit einem kleinen Schrei auf ihn zu rannte und ihm um den Hals fiel. Die älteren Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors um sie herum applaudierten spöttisch und pfiffen, aber das war Leopold alles egal.

„Ich bin so unglaublich wütend auf dich", flüsterte Clara, ihre Worte dieselben, wie die von Snape an dem Abend, als er Brigita gerettet hatte.

Lächelnd wiederholte er seine Worte von diesem Abend: „Ich weiß."

Sie zog ihn an seinen Ärmel aus der Halle. Er folgte seiner Freundin hinaus in die Eingangshalle, wo sie ihn hinter eine Ritterrüstung zog und augenblicklich zu ihm herumwirbelte.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", flüsterte sie wütend.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich musste meiner Schwester helfen. Ich konnte es niemanden sagen-"

„Nicht das! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wer du wirklich bist, Leopold Rosier?"

Leopold zuckte zusammen. So würde es dann also für ihn enden; trotz allem, was er getan hatte, um sich zu schützen, war es dennoch umsonst gewesen. Wie hatte sie es herausgefunden?

„Ich habe gehört, wie die Schulleiterin und Professor Longbottom sich darüber unterhalten haben", sagte sie, als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte. „Sie dachten, ich wäre schon wieder im Bett. Nachdem du verschwunden warst, bin ich zu ihnen gegangen, ich war so besorgt. Ich wusste, ich musste es jemanden sagen, damit dir nichts passiert."

Leopold rieb sich über seine Stirn. Wo sollte er nur anfangen, das zu erklären? Sein Geheimnis war jetzt raus und er würde jetzt wahrscheinlich seine beste und einzige Freundin verlieren.

Er hatte alles ruiniert.

„Ich konnte es nicht", flüsterte er schließlich. Wenn er Clara verlieren würde, dann würde er Clara zumindest ehrlich verlieren. „Meine Schwester wurde wegen ihres Familiennamens aus Hogwarts vertrieben und wurde zu diesem wirklich schrecklichen Ort gebracht und ich musste sie retten. Wenn es jemand, irgendjemand sonst noch, herausfindet, dann könnte es wirklich… schlimm für mich werden."

Claras stechend blauen Augen wurden weich, als sie letztendlich den Schweregrad der Situation verstand.

„Ich konnte es niemanden erzählen, Clara", sagte er. „Niemanden. Ich wollte es dir so oft erzählen, ich schwör's dir, ich wollte es dir erzählen. Es ist nicht, weil ich dir nicht vertraue, ich konnte es nur niemanden erzählen." Seine Stimme zitterte etwas. „Ich konnte niemanden wissen lassen, wer ich wirklich war. Ich weiß, du hättest mich nicht verraten, aber wenn es irgendwie rausgekommen wäre und die anderen etwas davon mitbekommen hätten, all die anderen, die mein Vater verletzt oder getötet hatte…" Er verstummte und ließ den Rest ungesagt. Es gab keinen Grund, es laut auszusprechen.

Sie nahm seine Hand, kleine Finger umschlangen sich gegenseitig.

„Ich werde es niemanden sagen, Leo", sagte sie mit all ihrer Gryffindor-Überzeugung.

„Niemals?"

„Niemals."

„Versprochen?"

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Versprochen." Dann umarmten sie sich. Einige vorbeilaufende Fünftklässler machten sich darüber lustig, wie Clairemont seine Freundin hinter einer Rüstung küsste, aber er beachtete sie gar nicht.

Und ernsthaft, Clara zu küssen war etwas, was er eines Tages wirklich genießen würde.

* * *

„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück", flüsterte Brigita zu Severus und Hermine, nachdem Leopold wieder sicher nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war.

Hermine sah Severus flehend an. Genau wie er, wollte sie, dass Brigita ihre Schulausbildung beendete, aber sie verstand die Risiken. Brigita hatte nicht denselben Schutz wie Leopold. Die Schule und ganz besonders die Slytherins würden sich an sie erinnern; eine Namensänderung würde ihr nicht dieselbe Deckung wie Leopold geben. Sie würde vermutlich wieder schikaniert und misshandelt werden. Sie würde genau in derselben Situation, wie schon zuvor sein, und vermutlich würde sie wieder vertrieben werden.

Brigita könnte wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Hermine wusste einfach nur nicht, ob sie es auch wirklich sollte.

Severus blickte von der einen Frau zu der anderen und seufzte dann. Er wollte für Brigita unbedingt, dass sie ihre Jahre in Hogwarts abschloss, damit sie sich eine Zukunft aufbauen konnte. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, das potenziale Risiko war weitaus größer als der potenzielle Nutzen. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht mit ihnen beiden streiten. Er hatte auch so ein Gefühl, dass sich diese Unterhaltung noch einmal mit den anderen fünf Mädchen wiederholen würde. Langsam nickte er. „Also schön. Wir werden uns was überlegen."

Seine Möglichkeiten waren mehr als nur etwas begrenzt. Er konnte sie für ihre magische Ausbildung nicht ins Ausland schicken. Sie hielten es kaum hier am Grimmauldplatz aus, sie also ins Ausland zu schicken – wo sie so gut wie keine Unterstützung hätten – würde sie vermutlich komplett zerbrechen. Es gab keine anderen magische Schulen in England. Dann würde es also Heimunterricht sein, zumindest fürs Erste.

Er schätzte, es würde ihnen bestimmt nicht schaden.

Einige Tage später klopfte er leise an die Tür zu dem Zimmer, welches sich die Mädchen teilten. Sie fühlten sich zunächst in der Mehrzahl sicherer, sie teilten sich alle ein Zimmer und verließen es nur selten. Luna sagte, sie brauchten Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen nicht länger mehr irgendwelche Sklaven zu sein. Geschlossene Räume vermittelten ihnen anfangs ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. _Geben Sie ihnen etwas Zeit,_ hatte sie gesagt, _und sie werden dann von ganz alleine bereit sein hinauszugehen._

Bisher hatten sie noch nicht wirklich gesprochen. Ein Großteil ihrer Therapie bestand einfach nur darin in der Nähe von anderen Menschen zu sein, nicht reden, sondern einfach nur sich in Gegenwart anderer aufzuhalten. Jeden Abend würde Severus bei ihnen sitzen, manchmal begleitet von einem anderen Erwachsenen und las ihn einfach nur vor oder machte seine Arbeit, ohne wirklich mit den Mädchen zu sprechen. Das Ziel war es, dass sie sich ohne Angst in der Nähe von anderen aufhalten konnten. Es funktionierte langsam, aber Severus vermutete, es würden noch Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre dauern, bis sie, ohne in Panik zu geraten, in der Gesellschaft von erwachsenen Männern aufhalten konnten.

Severus vermutete, es würde ihnen nicht schaden, wenn er ihnen zum Zeitvertreib eine Wahl stellte. Sie konnten es ausschlagen, wenn sie es wollten. Sie konnten dort niemals etwas ausschlagen. Hier konnten sie es. Es war eine neue, grundlegende Regel in diesem Haus.

Er öffnete die Tür und fand sie so vor, wie er es erwartet hatte: zusammensitzend, aber nicht wirklich miteinander redend oder irgendwas tuend, sie waren einfach nur da. „Ich werde etwas Beruhigungstrank brauen", verkündete zu niemand bestimmten. „Falls jemand daran interessiert ist, es zu lernen, werde ich im Keller sein. Ich werde alleine sein."

Niemand meldete sich, also schloss er einfach die Tür und verschwand nach unten. In solch einem frühen Stadium hatte er auch nicht erwartet, dass einer von ihnen zustimmte. Aber er fand es wichtig sie wissen zu lassen, dass sie ein Mitglied in diesem Haushalt waren und sie waren hier nicht nur sicher, sie durften auch bei allem, was hier stattfand, mitmachen. Irgendwann würden sie sich bestimmt schon daran gewöhnen. Sie brauchten einfach nur etwas Zeit. Und er war bereit ihnen all die Zeit zu geben, die sie dafür brauchten.

Er hatte gerade die Ausgangsstoffe in der Reihenfolge vor sich ausgebreitet, wie er sie verwenden musste, als er eine leise, zögernde Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Haben Sie schon angefangen?" Er drehte sich zu Brigita Rosier herum, die zögernd in der Tür stand.

Lächelnd schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. „Du kommst gerade recht", sagte er und winkte sie herbei, als er für sie einen Stuhl herbeizauberte. „Hast du diesen Trank schon mal gemacht?" Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Es ist ein recht schöner Trank. Die Farben und Gerüche ändern sich während der Herstellung recht häufig. Doch trotz dieser Schönheit ist er auch recht einfach herzustellen." Er zauberte eine Schutzbrille und ein paar Drachenschuppenhandschuhe herbei und reichte sie ihr. „Du kannst mir helfen, wenn du möchtest oder einfach nur zusehen. Du kannst mir sagen, was du tun möchtest, während ich arbeite. Und du kannst jederzeit wieder gehen, wenn du keine Lust mehr hast."

Brigita nickte und Severus begann mit seiner Arbeit.

* * *

„Harry!" Kingsley Shacklebolt sah mit einem Lächeln von seinem Turm an Papierarbeit auf. „Was für eine angenehme Überraschung!"

„Kingsley", lächelte Harry zurück, als er ihm seine Hand anbot. „Ich bin hier, um unsere letzte Unterhaltung fortzusetzen?"

„Letzte Unterhaltung?"

„Die Stiftung für eine Sozialleistung für die Kriegswaisen. Ich glaube, wir hatten diese Unterhaltung nicht beendet."

Kingsleys Lächeln verschwand, als er sich in seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Ich dachte, du würdest besser von mir denken, Harry", sagte er etwas enttäuscht. „Ich würde es tun, wenn ich es könnte, aber wie ich bereits gesagt habe, es gibt noch zu viele Kräfte in dieser Einrichtung, die es um jeden Preis verhindern wollen."

„Das glaube ich", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, Sie würde das nicht so einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Im Grunde bin ich hier, um mir Ihren Rat zu holen. Einen politischen Rat."

Kingsley setzte sich auf. „Du willst kandidieren?"

Harry lachte. „Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, ich bin nicht auf Ihren Job aus. Ich wäre grottenschlecht darin. Aber Sie haben auch gesagt, hier gibt es noch genug Leute, die dagegen angehen, es aktiv bekämpfen würden. Ich will wissen, wie ich ihre Meinung ändern könnte."

„Was meinst du?"

„Alles, was nötig ist. Also alle legale Mittel, die notwendig sind, wollte ich sagen. Öffentliche Meinungen, Unterstützung, Verhandlungen, offenkundige Geschäfte, was auch immer. Ich habe kein sonderlich gutes politisches Gespür oder viel Erfahrung, aber Sie haben das. Das ist wirklich wichtig für mich und ich will, dass es zustande kommt."

„Was ist mit Severus?"

„Er hat im Moment alle Hände voll zu tun. Außerdem", fügte er hinzu, „ist das hier meine Sache, nicht seine. Er hat, was er will und jetzt will ich das vorantreiben, was ich möchte."

„Du meinst, du hilfst ihm nicht mehr bei seinem… Projekt?"

„Oh doch tue ich und ich werde es nicht verlassen. Aber das hier will ich auch. Und wenn sie älter werden, dann brauchen sie soziale Unterstützung und ich will, dass sie wissen, dass etwas auf sie wartet, wenn sie auf sich gestellt sind. Und ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn ich jetzt damit anfange, oder?"

Kingsley setzte sich für einen Moment gedankenverloren zurück. „Du weißt schon, das wird nicht schnell oder einfach werden? Es könnte vielleicht sogar Jahre dauern? Selbst wenn du alles richtig machst, wird es vielleicht gar nicht durchkommen? Bist du bereit für etwas, was dir vielleicht um die Ohren fliegen könnte, deinen Ruf und deinen Einfluss und deine Beliebtheit aufs Spiel zu setzen? Diejenigen, die dagegen sind, warten nur darauf deinen Namen durch den Dreck zu ziehen." Kingsley sah ihn eindringlich an. „Das ist nichts für schwache Nerven, mein Junge. Die meisten Leute, die es versuchen, gehen daran zugrunde."

Harry nickte. „Es ist nichts, was ich nicht schon vorher durchgemacht habe. Ich habe drei Pfeile in meinem Köcher: Einfluss, Beliebtheit und Zeit. Bitte sagen Sie mir, ich kann etwas tun."

„In Ordnung", sagte Kingsley. „Wenn du voll und ganz dahinter stehst – und ich muss dir sagen, du musst felsenfest hinter deiner Entscheidung stehen, damit du in dem Schlangennest der Politik überleben wirst – dann werde ich dir helfen. Es wird Zeit brauchen und vielleicht wird es nicht funktionieren und du wirst dir zweifelsohne ein paar Feinde machen, aber ich habe da ein paar Ideen…"

* * *

„Wo bringt ihr mich hin?"

„Ah, das ist wohl die Frage, nicht wahr?", antwortete Harry geheimnisvoll.

„Ihr beide seid ja lächerlich!", tadelte Hermine Harry und Ron, welche sich beide jeweils neben sie stellten, ihre Arme mit ihren verankerten und sie, gekleidet in ihrem einfachen Muggel-Rock und Bluse, die sie heute bereits zum Unterrichten getragen hatte, aus dem Schlafzimmer führte.

„Ui! Ich habe sogar heute hierfür einen ganzen Tag freigenommen, Hermine", protestierte Ron. „Ich tue das hier nicht für meine Gesundheit."

„Was tun?"

„Das hier."

„Warum tut ihr das?" _Was auch immer „das" hier ist._

„Für dich natürlich."

„Wenn wir auf dich gewartet hätten, bis du uns fragst, dann hättest du jetzt niemanden", sagte Harry.

„Euch was gefragt?"

„Dich zu eskortieren."

„Mich wohin zu eskortieren?"

„Nach unten", sagte Ron, als ob es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt sei.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

Ron tauschte über Hermines Kopf mit Harry einen Blick aus. „Einmal ist sie langsamer wie ich. Schnell, ruf den _Propheten _an."

„Niemand würde es glauben, Mann", sagte Harry.

„Auch wieder wahr."

„Es ist nur fair, dass ihr mir sagt, was hier los ist. Ihr beide genießt meine Unwissenheit viel zu sehr", murrte Hermine.

„Es kommt selten vor. Da müssen wir es genießen, solange wir es noch können", sagte Harry. „Also soll es sich auch lohnen", erklärte Ron.

„Und ich denke, ich werde das hier nicht noch einmal wiederholen", sagte Harry. „Also muss es sich lohnen."

Mit seiner freien Hand, seiner Stabhand, zauberte er einen Blumenstrauß aus einfachen weißen Blumen herbei und reichte ihn Hermine, welche sie mit dem Arm nahm, den sie durch Rons geschlungen hatte.

Sie schaute hinunter auf die Blumen in ihrer Hand und dann hoch zu ihren beiden Freunden. Beide nickten ihr wissend zu. Da es Hermine an passenden Worten fehlte, schluckte sie nur und nickte.

„Bist du bereit?", flüsterte Harry. „Nach unten zu gehen?"

Hermine nickte erneut. „Ganz und gar."

Arm in Arm gingen sie die Treppen hinunter.

„Wir haben dich etwas angelogen, Hermine", sagte Ron. „Wir eskortieren dich nicht."

Bei ihrem fragenden Blick ergriff Harry das Wort: „Wir übergeben dich."

„Kein Kerl heiratet dich ohne unsere Zustimmung", erklärte Ron.

„Er weiß, wenn er das hier vermasselt, dann wird er sich vor uns verantworten müssen", sagte Harry.

Hermine schnaubte. „Ich denke, da braucht ihr aber eine bessere Drohung."

„Oh das denke ich nicht", meinte Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemand braucht, der ihn bei der Stange hält."

Ein plötzlicher Gedanke schoss durch Hermines Kopf und sie hielt mitten auf der Treppe inne. „Oh Gott, Percy ist hier, nicht wahr?"

Ron und Harry tauschten Blicke aus. „Also, ähm, ja…", stammelte Ron.

„Aber", ging Harry dazwischen, „er weiß nicht unseren Aufenthaltsort."

„George hat ihm die Augen verbunden und ihn durch den Kamin von Harry und Ginnys Haus aus gebracht."

„Und Ginny hat ihn mit einem Zungen-Fessel-Zauber belegt, der sich sobald aktiviert, sollte er versuchen darüber zu sprechen, wo wir uns hier befinden."

„Oder was wir hier tun."

„Und er weiß, ich werde zu Molly und dem Propheten und dem Zaubergamot gehen – auch in dieser Reihenfolge – sollte er auch nur darüber nachdenken, irgendwem gegenüber ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu verlieren."

Hermine nickte. „Genau. Schätze, das ist das Beste, was wir tun können." Sie sah sie beide an. „Ihr beide habt mich wirklich beeindruckt."

Als sie unten angekommen waren, gingen sie hinüber in das Wohnzimmer. Percy stand vor dem Kamin und schielte immer wieder zu Severus hinüber, der nur Augen für Hermine hatte. Genau wie Hermine trug auch Severus noch seine Kleidung vom Vormittag; ein weißes, loses Hemd unter einer dunkelblauen Weste mit schwarzen Hosen. Sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar umrahmte noch immer so sein Gesicht, wie es schon immer der Fall war. Und doch war er in Hermines Augen noch viel hübscher als zuvor. Sein Gesicht war generell immer ziemlich ausdrucklos, aber seine Augen leuchteten und verrieten eine Wärme, die nur wenige zuvor an ihm gesehen hatten.

Luna und Neville saßen Hand in Hand auf der Couch, Ginny neben ihnen, hochschwanger mit einem sich windenden James auf ihrem Arm. George saß am anderen Ende, er wirkte etwas nervös, dennoch lächelte er. Vierzehn Kinder und sechs jugendliche Mädchen saßen im ganzen Zimmer verteilt.

Harry und Ron führten sie den Gang hinunter und stellten sie an Severus' Seite ab. Percy räusperte sich. „Wer überreicht diese Frau?", fragte er gebieterisch.

Hermine deutete auf ihre beiden Freunde. „Sie tun es."

„Und das tun wir auch", sagte Harry bedeutungsschwanger mit einem Blick und einem Lächeln in Severus' Richtung.

„Vollkommen", bestätigte Ron und bedachte Severus ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln und einem bedeutungsvollen Blick.

Percy nickte und ihre beiden Freunde ließen von ihr ab, als sie die Hand ihres Verlobten nahm. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?", flüsterte sie.

„Selbst ich kenne den Wert einer romantischen Geste", antwortete er.

In Wirklichkeit befolgte er nur wieder einen von Harry Potters ungefragten Ratschlägen.

_„Hermine plant Sie schnell zu heiraten und sie ist absolut glücklich damit es ohne irgendwelche Glocken und Flötenmusik zu machen, aber das bedeutet nicht, Sie können es nicht zu etwas Besonderen für sie machen."_

_„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"_

_„Ich meine, sie verdient es irgendwie von den Socken gehauen zu werden."_

_Severus starrte ihn an. „Von den Socken hauen?"_

_War das Angst in seiner Stimme? Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. _

_„Es muss nichts Großes sein, überraschen Sie sie einfach. Schmeißen Sie an irgendeinen Nachmittag mit allen Anwesenden eine Hochzeit. Es wird ihr jede Menge bedeuten."_

_„Ich dachte, Sie hätten gesagt, sie mag keine Überraschungen", sagte Severus misstrauisch._

_Da musste Harry lächeln. „Sie ist eine Frau und es ist ihre Hochzeit. Sie wird viel zu sprachlos sein, um wütend auf Sie zu sein."_

Jetzt, wo seine Frau in ihrem knittrigen Rock und faltiger Bluse mit Tintenflecken am Ärmel vor ihm stand, fragte er sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse auf mich", flüsterte er und zog aus ihrem Haar eine Feder, die sie dort als Spange reingesteckt hatte. Die Feder hatten ihre Haare gehalten und jetzt fiel es wild und unkontrolliert über ihre Schultern. Genau, wie er es mochte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und drückte seinen Arm. „Ganz und gar nicht."

„Du willst mich noch immer haben?"

Sie nickte. „Immer."

Er lächelte und steckte ihr einen kleinen, silbernen Ring mit einem blauen Stein an ihren Ringfinger. Er war einfach. Er war leicht getrübt. Es war Eileens Ring. Es war perfekt.

„Aber ich habe keinen für dich", antwortete sie traurig.

Severus lächelte und deutete ihr an, sie sollte ihren Zauberstab herausholen. Gemeinsam hielten sie ihn, genau wie an Weihnachten, als sie zusammen ihren Patronus gezaubert hatten, fuhr er mit ihrem Zauberstab über seinen Ringfinger. Ein goldener Streifen tätowierte sich in seine Haut. Bei dem überraschten Blick seiner Zukünftigen sah er sie an und sagte einfach: „Ich nehme diese Verpflichtung sehr ernst."

Dies war ein magisches Tattoo, welches er nie bereuen würde.

Lächelnd drückte sie seine Hand und beide drehten sich zu Percy Weasley herum und er verheiratete sie. Als Percy sie zu Mann und Frau vermählt hatte, winkten sie die sechs Mädchen herbei, damit sie sich neben sie stellten. Jetzt würde Percy die Sprüche aufsagen, wodurch jedes der sechs Mädchen zu ihren gesetzlichen Töchtern wurde und sie damit offiziell adoptiert waren.

Jedes Mädchen hatte sich einen Nachnamen ausgesucht. „Snape" oder „Granger" würden in einer so kleinen Zauberwelt nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Brigita, genau wie ihr Bruder, wählte den Namen Clairemont.

„Es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich für die Kinder nicht die Namen der Adoptiveltern anzuneh-" Percys überheblicher Kommentar wurde nur von dem Geräusch von Georges knackenden Fingerknöcheln unterbrochen und einem bestimmten, bösen Blick. Ginny und Ron taten es ihm gleich. Langsam zog Harry seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„G-genau", stotterte Percy, offensichtlich erschüttert durch die stumme Drohung seiner Schwester, seinem Schwager und seinem anderen Bruder. Also fuhr er fort.

Er und Hermine sahen sich an, Hand in Hand, und schworen jedes einzelne Mädchen in ihre neue Familie aufzunehmen und sie wie ihre eigene Tochter zu behandeln. Eine goldene Flamme aus Percys Zauberstab umkreiste ihre Handgelenke, tanzte um sie herum, als er die Flamme in einer komplexen Bewegung durch die Luft schwang und dann verschwand sie. Dann, als jedes der Mädchen vortrat, standen drei im Kreis und hielten sich an den Händen, als Percy mit seinem Zauberstab über ihre umschlungenen Hände fuhr. Eine weitere goldene Flamme tanzte aus Percys Zauberstab, umkreiste jede Hand, wo sie sich berührten. Sie wiederholten diesen Vorgang mit jedem der Mädchen, die Verzauberung stärkte die Verbindung zwischen Severus und Hermine mit jeder weiteren neuen Tochter in ihrer Familie.

Dreißig Minuten, nachdem Hermine die Treppe hinuntergekommen war, waren sie eine Familie von acht Personen mit fünfzehn weiteren ehrenamtlichen Familienmitgliedern. Ein Haushalt und eine Familie von dreiundzwanzig Menschen.

Eine Familie. Severus brauchte jeden Funken von Selbstkontrolle, um nicht seine Gefühle zu zeigen, die gerade durch seinen Körper rasten.

Er betrachtete die Augenzeugen. Der alte Severus wäre vielleicht aufgebracht gewesen sich in der Gegenwart von Hermines nervigen Freunden aufhalten zu müssen, aber stattdessen sah er sie so, wie Hermine sie sah: ihre Brüder. Er wusste, sie gehörte zu ihm und würden jetzt immer an seiner Seite sein. Er würde den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen, ihr zu zeigen, wie viel ihm das bedeutete. Harry lächelte ihn an. Für so viele Jahre in seinem Leben hatte Severus eine eigene Familie mit Lily Evans gewollt. Jetzt, in einem arg verdrehten Weg, hatte er sogar eine Familie mit ihr, wenn auch es eine Familie war, wie er es sich damals nicht vorgestellt hatte. Lilys Sohn war Hermines Bruder, wozu er jetzt auch zu Severus' Bruder wurde. Trotz eines schwierigen Anfangs und vielen Jahren von bösem Blut zwischen ihnen hatten sie jetzt einen gemeinsamen Nenner gefunden. Harry hatte sich als guter Freund und Mann erwiesen. Sie würden für immer in dem Leben des jeweils anderen sein. Severus fand, das war gar keine so widerwertige Vorstellung.

Er würde gerne glauben, dass Lily stolz auf ihn war.

Die Mädchen waren jetzt sicher; sie gehörten jetzt zu ihm. Sie waren seit Jahren seine Verantwortung, sein Scheitern gewesen, aber jetzt gehörten sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu ihm. Er war trotz allem, jetzt ein Vater, im Auge des Gesetzes, im Auge der Mädchen und im Auge von Hermine. Die anderen waren seine Schützlinge und sie gehörten sowohl zu ihr, als auch zu ihm. Zusammen würden sie sie alle durch Hogwarts bringen. Sie würden ihnen helfen, sie trösten und sie würden alle da sein, wenn es schwierig werden sollte. Sie würden ihnen ein Zuhause bieten, zu welchen sie immer zurückkehren könnten, sollte Hogwarts sie, genau wie die anderen, in Stich lassen.

Das hier würde er diesmal richtig machen. Er würde die anderen finden, die davongelaufen und verschwunden waren. Irgendwie würde er die anderen auch unter seinen Schutz stellen. Er würde das, woran er zuvor gescheitert war, wieder reparieren. Er würde für seine Sünden büßen. Er würde all dies irgendwie schaffen. Und er würde es nie wieder alleine tun müssen.

Nie wieder.

* * *

_Last but not least: Der Epilog!_


	30. Epilog: Seit diesem Tag

***~* Epilog: Seit diesem Tag *~***

* * *

**_„_D_er schönste Ausgleich im Leben ist, dass niemand aufrichtig versuchen kann, einem anderen zu helfen, ohne sich selbst zu helfen._."**

_Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Ron Weasley saß in einer Sitzecke im Tropfenden Kessel und vertilgte das letzte Bisschen von seinem Shepherd's Pie. Das war seit seiner Mutter das beste Essen, was er jemals zu sich genommen hatte, aber sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig gekocht. Der _Tropfende Kessel_ musste einen neuen Koch haben oder vielleicht sogar einen neuen Besitzer. Bis vor Kurzem war das Essen kalt gewesen und hatte nach Abfall geschmeckt und es hatte eine schreckliche, unnatürliche Textur angenommen. Tom wollte vorwärtskommen und das konnte man jetzt sehen.

„Du siehst aus, als ob es dir geschmeckt hat."

Ron sah bei der Stimme auf und lächelte.

„Hannah! Geht's dir gut?"

„Geht es. Und dir?"

„Sehr gut. Hast du in letzter Zeit schon das Essen hier probiert? Es ist ausgezeichnet."

„Danke. Freut mich."

Ron sah sie verwirrt an. „Bist du die neue Köchin hier?"

Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Neue Besitzerin. Tom wollte sich zur Ruhe setzen. Ich musste den alten Koch rausschmeißen. Der alte Kerl hatte nur noch ein Auge. Ein Koch ohne Tiefenwahrnehmung? Merlin. Überall nur Durcheinander, Hauptbestandteil der Rezepte fehlten, die Schnitte alle falsch…"

„Also, wen auch immer du eingestellt hast, dass hier ist wirklich ausgezeichnet. Und weißt du, ich denke, hier war es seit Jahren nicht mehr so sauber gewesen. Schätze, Tom hat diesen Ort hier etwas gehen lassen, was?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Ron lächelte. „Also… läuft das Geschäft dann?"

Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht schlecht. Könnte sicherlich besser laufen. Als Tom etwas verrückt wurde, fingen die Leute an woanders hinzugehen. Ich muss sie erst wieder zurückgewinnen." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Planst du öfters vorbeizukommen?"

„Mit Essen wie dem hier, absolut. Ich wohne genau über meinem Geschäft gleich um die Ecke. Das große Rote, wo stündlich irgendein Feuerwerkskörper hochgeht."

„Nun denn", antwortete Hannah lächelnd, „wenn wir dann jetzt Nachbarn sind, vielleicht sehe ich dich ja dann öfters."

Er errötete. „Vielleicht wirst du das."

Ron kam am nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen zurück. Und Abendessen.

Und den Tag danach.

Und den Tag danach.

* * *

Harry tauchte mit einem Bündel in seinen Armen am Grimmauldplatz auf. Severus befand sich gerade zufällig alleine im Wohnzimmer, als er durch den Kamin trat. Überrascht blickt er auf. Harry hatte ein paar Wochen freigenommen, um bei seiner Frau zu sein, welche nur vor wenigen Tagen ihr zweites Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, ihn vor dem nächsten Monat wieder zu sehen.

„Sei gewarnt, solltest du darauf bestehen, durchzukommen, werde ich nicht zögern, dich für die Arbeit einzusetzen."

Harry schnappte diesen Kommentar als seine Begrüßung auf und ging hinüber zu Severus, drehte das Bündel in seinen Armen, damit er unter die Decken blicken konnte. „Ich denke, eine Vorstellung ist fällig. Severus, darf ich vorstellen, Albus Severus."

Severus riss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Augen auf, bevor sich sein Blick wieder verhärtete. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir besprochen."

„Haben wir. Wie immer habe ich mich dazu entschieden, genau das Gegenteil von dem zu machen, was du mir gesagt hast. Jetzt sag mir nicht, das überrascht dich."

Severus seufzte. „Ich schätze nicht, obwohl ich nicht verstehen kann, wie du diesem armen Jungen solch einen lächerlichen Namen geben kannst."

„Nun, James ist nach meinem Patenonkel benannt. Ich denke, wenn die Dinge wohl etwas anders gelaufen wären, dann hätte ich vielleicht einen Zweiten, also ist es nur gerecht, wenn mein zweiter Sohn diesen Namen ebenfalls trägt."

Severus wusste, wären die Dinge etwas anders gelaufen, dann wäre er vermutlich der Vater und nicht Patenonkel von Lilys Kindern. Aber das musste Harry ja nicht wissen.

„Und warum denkst du, ist das so unglaublich passend?"

In diesem Moment, wie auf Kommando, öffnete der kleine Albus seine Augen. Severus war erstaunt Lilys (und Harrys) grüne Augen in dem winzigen Babygesicht zu sehen. Lilys Sohn.

„Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an."

Severus und sein Namensvetter sahen sich für einen langen Moment einfach nur an, bevor Severus flüsterte: „Verstehe."

„Ich denke, er mag dich", sagte Harry.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Niemand mag mich."

„Du wirst doch sein Patenonkel werden, nicht?"

Severus erstarrte und blickte dann in Harrys ernstes Gesicht.

„Ich bin wohl kaum der Typ für irgendwen der Patenonkel zu sein."

„Sei nicht albern. Du bist der beste – im Grunde der einzige Mensch – welcher sein Patenonkel sein sollte."

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass deine Frau dem zustimmt."

„Glaub es ruhig. Es war im Grunde sogar ihre Idee gewesen."

Severus seufzte. „Ich werde es nur unter der Bedingung machen, wenn du nicht irgendwas Dämliches anstellst und dich dadurch selbst gefährdest. Das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist ein weiteres Waisenkind, dessen Eltern eine dämliche Entscheidung getroffen haben."

„Erledigt."

„Muss ich ihn halten?"

„Nein."

„Gut."

* * *

Lennox Gibbon wurde aus Askaban entlassen.

Und gleich wieder eingebunkert.

Und entlassen.

Und wieder eingebunkert.

Dieser Kreislauf wiederholte sich für den Rest seines Lebens.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten. Er litt unter einer Impulskontrollstörung und an Wutausbrüchen. Sein Zauberstab übernahm oftmals das Denken für ihn. Das Zaubergamot hatte immer weniger Mitleid mit ihm, während im Vergleich seine Verbrechen immer fataler wurden. Häufig waren immer irgendwelche Muggels beteiligt, was generell eine härtere Strafe nach sich zog, als wenn er sie gegen einen Zauberer ausgeübt hätte.

Er traf grundsätzlich schreckliche Entscheidungen. Sein Umgang bestand aus schlechten Menschen. Er würde nicht im Grimmauldplatz bleiben, und da er offiziell ein Erwachsener war, konnte Severus ihn nicht dazu zwingen, dort zu bleiben. Er konnte nur versuchen ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es zu seinem Besten sein würde.

Er konnte ihn nie wirklich davon überzeugen.

Es gab nichts, was Severus noch machen konnte. Nichts, was Luna machen konnte. Nichts, was Hermine machen konnte. Nichts, was Harry machen konnte. Und sie hatten es alle versucht.

„Manchmal soll es einfach nicht sein", erinnerte Harry ihn.

* * *

Mit einem Grinsen überreichte Hermine ihrem Mann den Brief. Er überflog ihn kurz und sah sie dann an, sein Blick funkelte vor Belustigung. „Ich beginne langsam zu glauben, dass du einen schrecklichen Einfluss auf sie hast."

„Was, du fängst jetzt erst an?"

„Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, dir jeglichen Zweifel einzuräumen."

„Offensichtlich war das ein Fehler."

„Offensichtlich."

„Eine weitere Gryffindor."

„Ich gestehe, den habe ich nicht kommen sehen", sagte Severus.

„Ich habe es."

„Oh, hast du jetzt, wie?"

Hermine nickte. „Ermengarde wollte mehr als alles andere bei ihrem Bruder sein. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie den Hut angefleht hatte, sie nach Gryffindor zu sortieren. Außerdem weißt du sehr wohl, die Häuser laufen durch die Familien. Sobald der Hut ‚Clairemont' gehört hatte, hatte er vermutlich angenommen einen weiteren Gryffindor zu haben und hatte sich dementsprechend verhalten."

Severus schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. „Der Hut weiß genau, wer sie sind. Slytherins betteln nicht. Das muss es gewesen sein, was ausschlaggebend war."

„Wie auch immer, ein bisschen Abwechslung ist niemals verkehrt."

„Abwechslung", spottete Severus. „Genau. Bevor du und deine Freunde in unser Leben gekommen seid, hatte ich eine perfekte Bilanz von Slytherins, ohne irgendwelche Ausreißer. Jetzt habe ich zwei Gryffindors, einen Hufflepuff und einen Ravenclaw."

„Slytherin hatte den anderen allerdings nicht sonderlich gut getan", hob Hermine hervor.

Severus' Blick schweifte hinüber zur Küchentür, wo er wusste, dass die älteren Mädchen auf der anderen Seite saßen und lasen und sein Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Nein", flüsterte er, „hat es nicht."

Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte sie.

„Das wäre nie passiert, wenn ich noch Hauslehrer wäre", sagte Severus.

„Ich weiß." Hermine lächelte leicht. „Du weißt, Neville wird auf sie aufpassen, genau, wie er es immer mit Leo und den anderen getan hat."

Da schnaubte Severus. „Ich ziehe es vor, nicht meine ganzen Hoffnungen auf ihn zu setzen."

„Du könntest wirklich versuchen nett zu ihm zu sein, weißt du. Seit wir das hier angefangen haben, war er nichts anderes, als nett und zuvorkommend dir gegenüber gewesen."

„Ich könnte. Aber ich werde es nicht."

„Warum nicht?" Sie ließ von seiner Hand ab und fuhr durch ihre Haare. „Das wird langsam wirklich lächerlich. Er will unbedingt dein Freund sein. Er hat alles gemacht, was du von ihm verlangt hast. Warum bist du trotz allem, was er für dich getan hat, immer so gemein zu ihm?"

Er seufzte. „Hast du jemals die Geschichte von dem Skorpion und dem Frosch gelesen?"

„Was?"

„Eine Muggel-Fabel. Ein Skorpion musste einen Fluss überqueren, aber er konnte nicht schwimmen. Also fragte er einen Frosch, ob dieser ihn nicht rüberbringen könnte. Der Frosch sagte: ‚Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Sobald wir in der Mitte des Flusses sind, wirst du mich mit deinem Giftstachel stechen und wir werden beide sterben.' Der Skorpion versicherte ihm, er würde so etwas nicht tun, denn dann würde ja auch er sterben, also hätte er nichts gewonnen, wenn er ihn stechen würde. Der Frosch stimmte zu, ihn hinüberzutragen. In der Mitte des Flusses, an der tiefsten Stelle, stach der Skorpion den Frosch, wodurch der Frosch erstarrte und langsam ertrank. ‚Warum hast du mich gestochen?', fragte der Frosch. ‚Jetzt sterben wir beide…' Und der Skorpion antwortete einfach: ‚Das ist halt meine Natur.'"

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich bin mir jetzt nicht ganz sicher, welche Moral diese Fabel enthält, aber was hat das mit Neville und dir zu tun?"

„Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich so unfreundlich zu Longbottom bin, obwohl er so hilfreich war, alles tat, um was ich ihn gebeten hatte und zu meinem Leidwesen versucht er weiterhin mein Freund zu werden."

„Das habe ich, ja."

„Das ist halt meine Natur."

* * *

Ginny und Ron hielten beide Mollys Hände, als Harry und Hannah neben ihr saßen. Lunas verträumte Stimme sang sie in einem ruhigen, tranceartigen Zustand.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen", sagte Luna. „Aber wir können es versuchen."

Molly nickte langsam, traurig, als ob sie Luna nicht wirklich vor sich sehen könnte. „Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren", schluchzte sie, ihre Stimme nicht ganz ihre eigene.

Luna führte Molly mit langsamer und sanfter Stimme den Weg ihrer Erinnerungen, ihrer Ängste, ihrer Reue hinunter, hielt sie mit nichts anderem als dem Klang ihrer Stimme ruhig und gelassen. Sie hatte von Severus gelernt, wie sie ihre Stimme mit Magie beeinflussen konnte – er hatte es geschafft ganze Klassen alleinig durch seine Stimme ruhig zu halten und jetzt schaffte es Luna, eine Person auf dieselbe Art und Weise ruhig und entspannt zu halten. Mollys Augen schlossen sich, ihre Atmung wurde flach, als sie von ihrer Reise erzählte, ihre Stimme erstickte, als sie noch einmal ihre Vergangenheit durchlebte.

Solche Behandlungen erforderten viele Sitzungen und selbst, wenn sie richtig durchgeführt wurden, konnten sie keinen Erfolg garantieren. Aber es war einen Versuch wert. Die Weasley-Familie hatte ihr Herz verloren und sie brauchten es wieder zurück.

Als Molly wieder aufwachte, schluchzte sie und umklammerte die Hände ihrer Kinder so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß anliefen. Es würde noch sehr viele Sitzungen brauchen, bis Molly wieder zu dem Menschen wurde, der sie mal war. Vielleicht würde sie auch niemals dort ankommen.

Aber es war ein Anfang.

* * *

Harry und Severus hielten den Jungen unten. „Xavier", sagte Harry langsam. „Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen. Entspann dich, wenn's geht."

Der Junge kämpfte weiterhin gegen sie an, verkrampfte sich, als wenn er gegen unsichtbare Kämpfer angehen würde, das Zittern in seinen Gliedmaßen machte es ihnen fast unmöglich ihm auf dem Hotelbett festzuhalten.

„Benutze deinen Kopf, Potter, stecke ihn in eine Ganzkörperklammer."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht hierfür. Das würde es nur noch schlimmer machen. Genau wie mit Schmerztränken, oder Schockzaubern oder dem _Incarcerus_. Brutale Gewalt und dummes Glück sind gegen das hier unsere einzigen Waffen."

Severus betrachtete Harry mit neu gefundenem Respekt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine Probleme so schlimm gewesen waren, dass auch er solch ein Eingreifen benötigt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Xavier", sagte Harry reuevoll. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann wird das Gift aus deinem Körper verschwunden sein und wir können dich nach Hause zu deiner Schwester Zenobia bringen und dann kannst du noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Aber ich warne dich: Die nächsten achtundvierzig Stunden werden die schlimmsten in deinem ganzen Leben sein."

Xavier nickte, verkrampfte erneut und verlor dann sein Bewusstsein.

„Das heißt, sollte er es überleben", murmelte Harry, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Xavier wirklich bewusstlos war.

„Du glaubst es nicht?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht nur war sein Körper komplett vergiftet, da hängt auch noch ein Fluch mit dran, der die Drogen wirksamer macht und daher sind sie schwieriger aus dem System zu bekommen, da immer wieder ein Rückfall ausgelöst wird. Es wird sehr schmerzhaft werden." Er sah zu Severus hinüber. „Für uns alle."

Harry hatte nicht übertrieben. Während Yaxleys Körper das Gift abstieß und unter den schmerzhaften Entzugserscheinungen litt, begann er zu krampfen und bekam Anfälle, während er gleichzeitig unter magischen Kontrollverlusten und Energieausbrüchen litt. Nicht einmal die Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber konnten die Fenster und Möbel vor den Angriffen schützen.

Als Xavier Yaxley dann zwei Tage später seine Augen öffnete, war er von Kopf bis Fuß mit blauen Flecken und Platzwunden übersät. Er war erschöpft und wund und verwirrt und sowohl mental, als auch körperlich und magisch ausgelaugt.

Er hatte sich in seinem Leben noch nie besser gefühlt.

* * *

Hermine legte den _Propheten_ zur Seite und warf Severus einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Bei seinem fragenden Ausdruck schob sie ihm die Zeitung hinüber, damit er die Überschrift lesen konnte.

_MINISTER KÜNDIGT ARBEITSPROGRAMM AN_

_Prioritäten werden Kriegswaisen und Muggelgeborenen mit Magieverlust eingeräumt._

Severus' Augenbrauen verschwanden in seinem Haaransatz, als er sich die Zeitung schnappte, um den ganzen Artikel zu lesen. Laut dem Artikel hatte der Zaubereiminister die Abteilungsleiter dazu überstimmt Zauberer und Hexen in untergeordneten Positionen einstellen, um die Moral wieder aufzubauen, Arbeitsplätze zu schaffen, eine Re-Sozialisation in die Gemeinschaft und die Wirtschaft von Zauberengland wieder anzukurbeln. Weiter im Artikel stand beschrieben, wie den Kriegswaisen auch ohne ZAGs und UTZe eine Position gegeben werden würde. Im Laufe der Zeit würde noch weiterer Unterricht hinzugefügt werden, damit die Teilnehmer dann ihre ZAGs und UTZe durch unabhängige Studien nachholen und sich damit für besser bezahlte Positionen bewerben konnten.

Der Artikel beschrieb, wie die ganze Initiative durch niemand anderem, als von Harry Potter verwaltet wurde, welcher dem Minister auch das Programm vorgestellt hatte. Potter war nach seinen dienstfreien Jahren (aus „familiären Gründen") wieder zurück, um die Position als Direktor und Vorsitzender zu übernehmen.

Bekannt wird es als die Potter-Stiftung sein.

Severus blickte zu seiner Frau auf und lächelte, ein wirkliches Lächeln. Sie wussten beide, wie viele Diskussionen, Überredungskünste, Führsprachen und politisches Manövrieren und sogar Drohungen es Harry gekostet hatte, um das wahr werden zu lassen. Er hatte niemals aufgegeben oder sich durch mangelnde Unterstützung entmutigen lassen. Sie hatten dreieinhalb Jahre hart hinter den Kulissen gearbeitet, um das hier zu schaffen. Und nur sehr wenig davon war schön gewesen.

Aber das war es das wert.

Sie würden jetzt für ihre Zukunft eine Chance haben, alle von ihnen.

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es jetzt vorbei ist."

Luna Lovegood stand vor dem Kamin am Grimmauldplatz, ihr Zuhause für die letzten fünf Jahre.

„Es war sehr… interessant", sagte Severus mit Blick auf dem Boden. Er wusste nicht recht, was er zu Luna sagen sollte, aber er wusste, wenn es um Luna ging, dann mussten zwischen ihnen keine Worte gewechselt werden. Sie wusste es einfach.

„Ich werde auch nicht emotional werden", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, Sie hassen das und Sie fühlen sich unwohl, und wenn Sie sich nicht wohlfühlen, frustriert Sie das, und wenn Sie frustriert sind, werden Sie bissig und das würde keinen von uns etwas bringen, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Sie uns nie wieder sehen werden", hob Severus hervor. „Im Grunde werden Sie sie während der Schulzeit viel häufiger sehen." Er versuchte, die Eifersucht aus seiner Stimme zu entfernen. Nicht, dass er irgendwas vor ihr verheimlichen könnte.

„Ich weiß, aber es wird nicht dasselbe sein, oder? Es ist das Ende einer Ära."

Er nickte nachdenklich. „Das ist es dann. Und was für eine Erfahrung das für jeden von uns war."

„Wissen Sie, das war das Letzte, was ich dachte, was ich tun würde. Ich hatte immer angenommen, ich würde irgendeinen Kerl heiraten, der genauso verrückt ist, wie ich und wir würden dann auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen mythischen Kreaturen, von denen mein verstörter Vater immer gesprochen hatte, die Welt bereisen. Stattdessen habe ich Dämonen bekämpft und anstatt nach ihnen zu suchen und sie zu untersuchen, habe ich mein Bestes gegeben, sie zu vernichten."

Sie lächelte traurig. „Ich dachte, ich würde an diesem Tag glücklich sein, den Tag, an dem Sie mich hier nicht mehr in Vollzeit brauchen. Den Tag, an dem wir entschieden, sie würden nicht mehr so viel Intervention benötigen." Sie seufzte. „Ich schätze, es ist wahr, was man so sagt – sei vorsichtig, was du dir wünschst."

„Sie brauchen Sie noch immer, Lovegood", betonte Severus. „Weshalb wir jetzt auch hier stehen und diese Unterhaltung führen."

Sie nickte. „Es fühlt sich hier jetzt so leer an."

„Sehr ruhig."

„Zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack."

„Dann haben Sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."

„Es ist nur… es wird sich jetzt alles verändern, nicht wahr?"

„Das Leben ist eine Veränderung, Lovegood. Und so viel verändert sich nicht. Nicht für Sie."

„Das weiß ich, oberflächlich tut es das wirklich nicht. Ich bin noch immer ihre Therapeutin, ich werde es jetzt nur in Hogwarts machen und nicht mehr hier, sondern dort für alle Schüler und nicht nur für sie und ich werde es jetzt offiziell als ein Belegschaftsmitglied machen als eher unter dem Tisch. Und zu jeden Ferien werde ich zurückkommen. Aber… wir hatten ein wirklich nettes, kleines Zuhause hier, wir alle das ganze Jahr über unter einem Dach. Uns gegen die Welt, in der Hoffnung ein paar Leben zu retten."

„Bei Ihnen hört sich das alles so romantisch an", sagte er gedehnt und gab sein Bestes sarkastisch und genervt bei ihrer Zusammenfassung zu klingen.

Luna schüttelte ihren Kopf und betrachtete ihn mit diesem bedenklichen Blick, der ihn immer aus der Fassung brachte. „Nicht romantisch. Nur wunderschön."

Severus räusperte sich. „Sie werden sich noch verspäten, wenn Sie nicht bald gehen."

Luna schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Nein, werde ich nicht, aber ich weiß, Sie wollen, dass ich verschwinde, bevor Sie noch emotional werden. Ihnen fällt es so, wie es im Moment ist, schon schwer, es zu kontrollieren. Ich will Ihnen nicht noch mehr Unbehagen bereiten, als es die Situation bereits tut."

Sie trat auf ihn zu und ohne Warnung schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. „Danke für alles, Severus", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Es war mir eine Ehre."

Jeder Instinkt in Severus' Körper schrie danach sich von ihr loszureißen, aber er konnte einfach nicht den Willen aufbringen. Zögernd, ganz langsam, schlang er ebenfalls seine Arme um sie.

„Die Ehre war ganz meinerseits", flüsterte er, die Worte mit einer tieferen Bedeutung behaftet, als sie es eigentlich waren. Er wusste, sie würde es verstehen. Sie verstand es immer. Verstand ihn immer. Auf so viele Arten verstand sie ihn besser als jeder andere, sogar besser als Hermine. Sie unterschieden sich nicht sonderlich voneinander.

Noch lange, nachdem sie verschwunden war, starrte er hinunter auf den Boden, bewegte keinen Muskel, bis er merkte, wie sich ein weicher Arm um seine Hüften schlang und ein buschiger Kopf gegen seinen Hals kitzelte.

„Ich schätze, dann sind es nur noch wir beide?", flüsterte Hermine.

Severus legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern und küsste seine Frau auf ihre Schläfe. „Nur noch wir beide."

„Das heißt, bis Juni."

Severus lächelte bei den Gedanken an ein volles, lautes Haus. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten", gab er zu.

Hermine drückte ihn. „Ich auch."

* * *

Draco Malfoy war niemals zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt. Er konnte sich ihnen nicht noch einmal gegenüberstellen. Selbst wenn sie ihn willkommen hießen, so wusste er auch, war es nur widerwillig und damit konnte er nicht leben. Nicht mehr.

Es hatte ihn schon genug gekostet seinen inneren Widerstand zu überwinden, um sich seinen eigenen grundlegenden Bedürfnissen zu ergeben und sich in dem Arbeitsprogramm vom Ministerium einzuschreiben. Das war schwierig. Jeder kannte ihn – wer er war, was er während des Krieges getan hatte oder auch nicht. Der Hohn und die schmutzigen Blicke, damit konnte er leben. Es war die Gleichgültigkeit von den anderen, die ihn beinahe zerbrach. Draco hasste es, sich unsichtbar zu fühlen. Selbst als eine Straßenratte hatte er es bevorzugt getreten und beschimpft zu werden, als die Blicke, die immer direkt durch ihn hindurchgingen, so als wenn er nicht existieren würde.

Er wusste, sie wollten ihn ablehnen. Unglücklicherweise für sie hatte das Ministerium eine „keine Ablehnung"-Politik erlassen. Eine Nische konnte und würde für jeden qualifizierten Anwerber gefunden werden. Zum Leidwesen aller, war Draco qualifiziert.

Sie platzierten ihn an dem hintersten Schreibtisch in der dunkelsten Ecke in der wohl unwichtigsten Abteilung des Ministeriums. Dracos Arbeit bestand darin Papiere zusammenzustellen, sie zu ordnen und sie zu binden, um sie dann in Schlitze zu werfen, damit sie durch das Ministerium verschickt wurden. Es war langweilig und einfach. Aber es war ein Leben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sorgte Draco für sich selbst.

Er blickte bei einem nach Luft schnappen von dem Sandwich-Mädchen auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich seit dieser schrecklichen Nacht in der Nockturngasse zum ersten Mal wieder.

„Draco", flüsterte sie.

„Brigita."

„Ich, ähm, ich wusste nicht, dass du auch hier arbeitest", sagte sie und legte ein Sandwich auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Erster Tag", murmelte er.

Ein unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bevor Brigita wieder das Wort ergriff: „Macht es dir Spaß?" Sein Blick verriet ihr, wie viel Spaß genau ihm seine neue Arbeit machte.

„Also", redete Brigita weiter, „es ist vielleicht nicht viel, aber es ist besser als die Alternative. Ich weiß, ich bringe lieber den Männern ihr Essen als… nun, ich ziehe es dem vor. Nach einer Weile gewöhnst du dich daran."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Welche Wahl hatte er schon noch in seinem Leben?

„Ich, ähm, ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, dir zu danken", flüsterte sie. „Damals konnte ich noch nicht darüber reden, es war zu… zu schwierig für mich. Zu schmerzhaft. Zu frisch. Aber das ist jetzt schon lange her und… nun, du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Draco."

Mit gesenktem Blick schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Doch hast du", beharrte sie. „Wegen dir habe ich jetzt eine Möglichkeit auf ein richtiges Leben. Nicht länger muss ich… das machen. Wegen dir habe ich meine Familie wiedergefunden, die Hilfe bekommen, die ich brauchte, ich habe jetzt zum ersten Mal, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war Eltern – richtige Eltern."

Draco schüttelte mit seinem Kopf und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Jeder im Haus hat sich gefragt, was mit dir passiert ist", sagte sie nach einer weiteren langen unangenehmen Pause. „Besonders wir Mädchen. Diejenigen, die du gerettet hast. Vor den Kleinen reden wir nicht darüber; es gibt keinen Grund für sie, zu wissen, wo wir waren und zu was wir da… gezwungen wurden. Ähm, ich lebe jetzt nicht mehr dort. Die Mädchen und ich haben uns eine Wohnung genommen. Hermine und Severus, sie hätten uns dort weiterhin wohnen lassen, haben uns gesagt, wir sollten bleiben, sie haben uns sogar angefleht, aber wir wollten es zumindest versuchen. Wir wollten sehen, ob wir es wirklich schaffen die Erwachsenen zu sein, für die sie so hart gearbeitet haben. Sie sagten, sie seien so stolz auf uns.

„Diese Stiftung erlaubt es uns allen unsere ZAGs und UTZe zu bekommen. Hermine und Severus haben uns geholfen, uns darauf vorzubereiten. Sie hat uns diese wirklich praktischen bunten Stundenpläne aufgestellt und sie funktionieren wirklich! Severus bringt uns all diese Zaubertränke bei und Hermine hilft uns mit unseren Verzauberungen. Beide helfen uns bei Verwandlung – sie versuchen sich immer gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen, es ist wirklich bezaubernd – und selbstverständlich bringt und Severus jeden Fluch, Zauber, Verhexung oder Gegenzauber in Verteidigung bei. Er will nie wieder, dass wir irgendwie machtlos sind. Und Neville bringt uns alles über Pflanzen und Kräuter bei. Ich denke, ich werde schon in ein paar Monaten meine ZAGs ablegen können; das ist das Einzige, was mir wirklich wichtig ist. Und dann hoffe ich, bekomme ich eine bessere Arbeit, obwohl diese hier gar nicht so schlimm ist.

„Du kennst sicherlich das alte Sprichwort – ‚Zu leben ist die beste Rache'. Als ein unabhängiger Erwachsener zu leben ist die beste Art und Weise ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie uns nicht zerstören können, egal, wie sehr sie es auch versuchen. Ich muss dir und Severus und Hermine dafür danken. Ich kann jetzt wegen dem, was du für mich getan hast, gut leben. Das können wir alle. Ich weiß, sie wollen uns vor alles und jedem beschützen, aber dazu werden sie nicht immer in der Lage sein. Das haben wir schon sehr früh auf den harten Weg gelernt. Ich weiß, sie sind stolz, selbst wenn sie denken, wir hätten zu Hause bleiben sollen. Wir gehen noch oft zum Abendessen nach Hause. Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass ich dich gesehen habe und dass du gut aussiehst. Oder auch nicht, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich etwas sage."

Sie räusperte sich. „Entschuldige, ich tendiere manchmal dazu, zu viel zu reden. Dafür muss ich Luna danken - sie hat mich dazu ermutigt, so viel wie möglich darüber zu reden. Ich finde, je mehr ich darüber rede, desto weniger schmerzhaft ist es. Es ist fast so, als ob darüber zu reden einen körperlichen Abstand zwischen der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart schafft und ich kann so viel Abstand, wie ich nur kriegen kann, gebrauchen.

„Ich habe so viele Jahre schweigend verbracht, dass ich jetzt schätze, ich versuche, die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen. Also, wenn ich ein vertrautes Gesicht sehe, dann kann ich nicht anders als meinen dummen Mund zu öffnen und zu reden, bis sie entweder weggehen oder ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich sagen soll."

Sie wandte ihren Blick ab. „Manchmal brauche ich ziemlich lange, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich sagen soll. Ich schätze, ich will dir einfach nur noch so viel sagen, Dinge, die ich die letzten Jahre sagen wollte, seit… seit eben dieser Nacht. Und nach allem, was du für mich getan hast, denke ich, das Netteste, was ich für dich tun kann, ist dich in Ruhe zu lassen und mich wieder auf den Weg zu machen. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Draco. Als du nicht mehr zurückgekommen bist, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich habe sehr oft an dich gedacht."

Mit einem schüchternen Nicken drehte sie sich um. „Brigita", rief er ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich eifrig zu ihm. Er hielt ihr das Sandwich entgegen. Er hatte kein Geld dabei. „Ich kann nicht – ich habe nicht – ich bin heute nicht sonderlich hungrig."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schob es zu ihm zurück. „Das geht auf mich", sagte sie. „Genau wie das, was ich dir morgen und den Tag danach und danach und danach bringen werde, bis ich es dir zurückzahlen konnte. Freies Mittagessen ist das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann; ich schulde dir so viel mehr. Aber das ist ein Anfang. Später denke ich mir dann etwas Besseres aus."

Er schaute von dem Sandwich zu ihr und wieder zurück und nickte dann leicht dankend mit seinem Kopf.

„Ich komme hier jeden Tag zum Mittagessen und Tee vorbei", sagte sie. „Für den Fall, solltest du während dieser Zeiten planen woanders zu sein. Um dich vor meinem Gerede zu verschonen. Dein Sandwich wird immer auf dich warten, wenn du zurückkehrst. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Eine Sache weniger, um die du dich kümmern musst."

Mit einem letzten Lächeln drehte sich Brigita um und ging weiter zum nächsten Schreibtisch. Sie verrichtete die Arbeit von Hauselfen. Draco sah, wie die anderen Arbeiter ihr nur die Sickel zuschoben, ohne sie anzusehen, sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen oder irgendwie zu registrierten. Ihre Augen waren auf die Sandwiches und nicht auf das Mädchen gerichtet. Sie war unsichtbar für sie, genau, wie auch er für sie unsichtbar war.

Er sorgte dafür jeden Tag an seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen, wenn sie vorbeikam. Er würde sie bemerken. Und er würde mit ihr sprechen. Und er würde ihr dabei helfen, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie ein Mensch war, der es wert war, bemerkt zu werden und nicht ignoriert und vergessen wurde.

* * *

Als er zum ersten Mal zum Grimmauldplatz gekommen war, hatte Severus fünfzehn seiner Schützlinge, nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, verloren. Die Aufenthaltsorte von neunen von ihnen kannte er. Sechs von ihnen hatte er verloren. Irgendwann hatte er drei von ihnen gefunden. Es war nicht immer unbedingt ein glücklicher Augenblick, wenn er es tat.

Das Schlimmste war es eines Morgens über den Tod von Reynard Selwyn im _Propheten_ zu lesen. Es war nur ein kleiner Artikel über einen jungen Mann, den man in der Nockturngasse gefunden hatte, gestorben in einem Straßenkampf.

Reynard war kurz zum Grimmauldplatz gekommen, bevor er weggelaufen war. Severus hatte alle Türen und Fenster verzaubert, aber das funktionierte nur, um die Welt draußen zu halten. Es hielt sie nicht davon ab, einfach durch die Haustür hinaus zu spazieren und zu verschwinden. Es hatte nur zu ihrem Schutz dienen sollen – ein Fluchtweg, um sicherzugehen, sollte ein ungewollter Gast, es schaffen in das Haus zu gelangen. Dann könnten sie zumindest flüchten.

Er fragte sich, ob die Entscheidung richtig gewesen war. Hermine sagte, sie war es, aber Severus hinterfragte noch immer seine Entscheidung. Er konnte lernen etwas anderes als Perfektion zu akzeptieren, aber er würde sich niemals mit dem Scheitern anfreunden. Besonders, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel stand.

Vor Hermine härtete er seinen Ausdruck und blockierte alle Gefühle.

Alleine weinte er.

Er hatte immer gewusst, intellektuell, dass er nicht erwarten konnte, alle von ihnen zu retten. Er konnte für sie nicht ihre Entscheidungen treffen. Alles war er ihnen geben konnte, war sein Bestes und hoffen, dass es reichen würde. Manchmal war es einfach nicht genug.

„Manchmal soll es einfach nicht sein", würde Harry ihn dann erinnern.

Er wusste, Harry hatte recht. Aber es zu wissen, machte es nicht gerade einfacher.

* * *

Durch den Kamin betrat Severus die Wohnung seiner sechs Töchter. Wie er es jeden Abend machte. Er überprüfte ihre Sicherheitszauber an allen Fenstern und Türen, er schützte ihren Kamin, er überprüfte all die Eulen, die eingetroffen waren und er redete mit jedem Mädchen. Er drückte jede Einzelne und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Tag im Ministerium. Er sagte jeder Einzelnen, wie stolz er auf sie war.

Heute Abend waren seine Umarmungen länger und inniger, seine Stimme leiser. Nachdem er mit Valentina gesprochen hatte, spannte er sich an, als er erkannte, dass jemand fehlte.

„Wo ist Brigita?", fragte er angespannt. Er war zur selben Zeit, wie jeden Abend hier und sie alle wussten, er erwartete von ihnen, auch anwesend zu sein. Andernfalls würde er sich sorgen.

Die Mädchen tauschten verstohlene Blicke aus und er richtete sich weiter auf. „Weg", sagten sie alle gemeinsam.

„Weg?", wiederholte Severus, seine Neugier war geweckt. Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Ja", sagte Valentina etwas zu argwöhnisch, ihr Blick huschte hin und her. „Weg."

„Weg wohin?"

„Nicht wichtig!", sagte Valentina allzu schnell. „Was ist denn das, was du da mitgebracht hast?"

„Kekse, die Mum für euch gemacht hat, und versucht jetzt nicht das Thema zu wechseln, ihr wisst, das wird nicht funktionieren. Was verheimlicht ihr alle vor mir?"

Sie waren „Severus und Hermine" wenn noch andere anwesend waren, aber unter sich waren sie seit Jahren immer „Mum und Dad" oder „Mum und Daddy" gewesen. Es war aus dem Geheimnis entstanden, um ihre wahren Identitäten zu schützen, sowohl die der Mädchen und ihrer Eltern. Ihr kleines Geheimnis.

„Nichts!", sagten sie alle wieder viel zu schnell und versuchten ein Lächeln und Kichern zu verbergen.

Severus verschränkte seine Arme und bedachte sie mit seinem berüchtigten Professor Snape-Blick.

Leider waren sie diesem Blick bereits gewöhnt und daher hatte er nicht mehr dieselbe Macht, wie noch bei seinen Schülern. Dennoch, er würde dem auf den Grund gehen. Dachten seine Mädchen wirklich, sie konnten ihn an der Nase herumführen?

Er hörte, wie sich das Schloss drehte und war zugleich erbost. Hatte er ihnen nicht klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie die Wohnung verließen oder wieder betraten, den Kamin benutzen sollten? Das war die einzige sichere Art und Weise diese Wohnung zu verlassen.

Obwohl seit ihrer Befreiung von diesem schrecklichen Ort inzwischen mehr als fünf Jahre vergangen sind und sie unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht haben… manchmal, da wollte er sie alle einfach nur in einen Sack packen, diesen Sack über seine Schulter schmeißen und sie zurück zum Grimmauldplatz schleifen, wo er sie dann für immer beschützen könnte. Er bewunderte wahrhaftige ihre Unabhängigkeit und den Erfolg, den sie damit hatten. Aber er würde niemals aufhören sich Sorgen zu machen. Niemals.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er drehte sich um, um dort Brigita an Draco Malfoys Arm stehen zu sehen. Das Paar erstarrte, wie Kaninchen beim Anblick eines Fuchses. _Wenn wir uns nicht bewegen, dann wird er uns auch nicht sehen können._

Severus blickte sich um und sah, dass die anderen Mädchen Blicke zwischen einem Grinsen und vorgeheuchelter Unschuld aufsetzten. Also das war es, was sie versuchten, vor ihm zu verstecken. Einer von ihnen hatte einen Freund. Einen Freund, den er allzu gut kannte. Und sie hatte ihm Severus gegenüber nicht erwähnt. Keine von ihnen. Warum hatte ihm niemand etwas gesagt?

Brigitas Wangen liefen rot an und ihre – _schluck_ – Verabredung wandte seinen Blick ab und küsste – _küsste!_ – sie auf die Wange, bevor er verschwand.

„Wiedersehen, Draco", riefen die fünf Mädchen ihm gemeinsam hinterher, wodurch sich Brigitas Gesichtsfarbe nur noch weiter vertiefte.

* * *

„Ist er gut zu dir?", fragte Severus mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.

Sie nickte. „Er ist wundervoll zu mir."

„Er hat kein Geld, weißt du."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genauso wenig wie ich."

„Liebst du ihn?"

Sie nickte. „Seit dem Tag, an dem er mich von diesem schrecklichen Ort gerettet hat."

„Liebt er dich?"

Brigita seufzte und wandte ihren Blick ab. „Ja. Ich denke, er tut es."

„Aber er hat es nicht gesagt?"

Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Wie lange hast du Mum geliebt, bevor du es ihr gesagt hast?"

Das war ein fairer Punkt.

„Wenn er dich verletzt, dann wirst du es mir sofort sagen."

Es war ein Befehl und Brigita fasste es als solchen auf. „Natürlich. Dir und Leo, euch beiden." Sie lachte leicht. „Ihr könnt ihn dann abwechselnd verfluchen."

„Ich meine es ernst, Brigita."

„Genau wie ich."

Für eine sehr lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden Slytherins ein Wort, bis Severus schließlich seine Augen zusammenkniff und dann mit gebieterischer Stimme verkündete: „Und er wird dich nicht… berühren… bevor du verheiratet bist?"

Sie stand für einen Moment komplett erstarrt dar, bevor sie antwortete: „Nein", sagte sie. „Wird er nicht. Er hat es selbst gesagt."

Da riss Severus überrascht seine Augen auf. „Hat er das also?"

Sie nickte. „Hat er. Er ist ein guter Mann", sagte sie. „Er war immer gut zu mir."

Severus lächelte. „Ja, das war er."

* * *

„Du wusstest es?", rief Severus, verwirrt darüber, ob er schockiert oder wütend war.

„Oh ja, seit einer Ewigkeit", sagte Hermine gelassen und tauchte ihre Feder in die Tinte. „Wir dachten, es sei am besten, wenn wir es dir nicht sagen. Du bist eben ein … überbehütender Vater."

„Kannst du es mir verübeln?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann die Geheimnisse unserer Töchter vor dir bewahren."

„Das solltest du nicht tun, weißt du."

„Nun, wenn es um Jungs geht, dann sollte ich es."

Er spannte sich an, als ihn ein weiterer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. „Hat einer von den anderen Mädchen etwa, einen…", hier schluckte er, „einen Freund?"

Hastig konzentrierte sich Hermine darauf, die überflüssige Tinte von ihrer Feder zu schütteln.

* * *

Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, was sie mit sich selbst anfangen sollte, nachdem das letzte Kind nach Hogwarts gegangen und die Mädchen in ihre eigene Wohnung gezogen waren.

Sie und Severus hatten sich von Anfang an gegen ein eigenes Kind entschieden. Üben, ja. Aber auch wirklich einen Versuch starten? Nein. Es wäre den anderen nicht fair gegenüber; es fühlte sich wie ein Verrat an.

Sie waren sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie je wirklich eigene Kinder haben würden können. Beide waren während des Krieges dem _Cruciatus_ ausgesetzt gewesen, Severus vermutlich öfters als jeder andere lebende Mensch in ganz England. Dazu kam, beide hatten weitaus andere Verhexungen und Flüche während dieser Zeit mitbekommen. Die meisten waren nur nach einem Bruchteil von dem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, bereits unfruchtbar. Sie hatten sich entschieden, das lieber nicht herauszufinden.

Außerdem war sie bereits Mutter von fast zwanzig Kindern. Sie war keine Maschine.

Aber was sollte sie jetzt mit ihrem Leben anfangen?

Das Ministerium war uninteressant und Hogwarts unpraktisch.

Das Haus war einfach viel zu ruhig.

Sie hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht ihre Gedanken und ihre Erfahrungen als Person aufzuschreiben, die Kriegswaisen aufgezogen und unterrichtet hatte. Sie hatte sich mit Luna kurzgeschlossen und ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema aufgeschrieben. Es half ihnen beiden sich zu erinnern und Hermines Gedanken zu klären, während Severus im Keller unten seine Zaubertränke zubereitete. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, die Zaubertränke in einer Massenware zu produzieren, die ihre Albträume im ersten Jahr ferngehalten hatten. Ihre Kinder waren nicht die Einzigen, die ihn brauchten. Obwohl sein Preis erwerbsfähig und unterhalb des Marktpreises lag, war es finanziell genug, um sie das Jahr über zu versorgen. Die Nachfrage war einfach so hoch. Er hatte den Mädchen sogar beigebracht ihn selbst herzustellen, sollten sie jemals Interesse an der Herstellung von Zaubertränken haben. Keine von ihnen hatte es.

Severus hatte eines Tages ihre Niederschrift gelesen und vorgeschlagen, es zu veröffentlichen. Es war im Grunde eine Fallstudie in Bezug auf Kriegstraumata. Wenn sie die Namen ihrer „Subjekte" anonym hielt, könnte sie es veröffentlichen und noch anderen Kindern helfen.

Sie mochte die Idee. Sie mochte die Idee sogar viel zu sehr. Luna hatte begeistert zugestimmt.

Ein Buch zu schreiben war sowohl einfacher, als auch schwieriger, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Da sie das geschriebene Wort liebte, hatte sie angenommen, es würde ganz einfach, wie von alleine laufen, ganz natürlich, und sie würde innerhalb weniger Wochen fertig sein. Sie hatte sich extra dafür einen Laptop zugelegt. Auf der einen Seite hatte sie all das Material und einen guten Grundriss, mit dem sie arbeiten konnte. Sie wusste, was sie wann schreiben würde. Auf der anderen Seite tauchten Schreibblockaden zu den ungewöhnlichsten Zeiten auf, meistens, wenn sie von dem einen Fall auf den anderen übergehen oder von dem einen Traumata auf das andere verweisen wollte. Sie wollte es professionell halten, nicht klinisch, fesselnd, aber nicht allzu unterhaltsam. Hier ging es um ein ernstes Thema. Sie wollte es mit dem nötigen Respekt und Ernst behandeln, welches es auch verdient hatte.

Sie betrachtete sich selbst als einen Co-Autor, selbst wenn Luna nie wirklich ein Wort geschrieben hatte. Sie stellte ihre Notizen und Erinnerungen für Hermine zur Verfügung, damit sie sie untersuchen konnte, um Lunas Sicht der Dinge, Ideen und Gedanken zu dem Thema zu bekommen. Zwischen ihnen beiden hatten sie wahrhaftig eine Kurzanleitung für die Traumatherapie für magische Patienten zusammengestellt.

So etwas war noch nie in Zauberengland veröffentlicht worden.

Die zwei sich bekriegenden Buchverlage hatten sich in einen Bieterkrieg über das Manuskript begeben. Niemals zuvor hatte irgendeine Hexe oder ein Zauberer eine Abhandlung über psychologische Probleme bezüglich von Kriegstraumata verfasst. Und niemals zuvor hatte ein Mitglied des Goldenen Trios ihre Erfahrung in Worte gefasst. Es würde ganz von selbst laufen.

Aber das war für Hermine nicht wichtig. Es war für sie selbst wie eine Katharsis: Ihre Gefühle sortieren, ihre Erfahrungen aufzeichnen und ihr Leben der letzten Jahre noch einmal durchleben. Selbst wenn es an sich nicht um ihr Leben ging, war es doch auch eine Biographie. Es war eine Art und Weise dieses ehrwürdige Experiment, zu welchem sie alle ihr Leben verschrieben hatten, zu ehren und zu verewigen. Sie waren so weit gekommen. Diese Reise sollten sie niemals vergessen. Und es gab eine reelle Möglichkeit, dass sie damit noch anderen helfen konnten.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ein weiteres Buch zu schreiben.

* * *

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wartete Severus Snape auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾, während der Hogwarts Express im Bahnhof einfuhr. Seit Hermine in sein Leben zurückgekehrt war, vor beinahe sieben Jahren, hatte sie immer diese Aufgabe übernommen. Davor hatte es nie jemanden gegeben, den er von dem letzten Zug des Jahres abholen könnte. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten hatte Glastonbury immer darauf bestanden.

Aber dieses Jahr war es etwas ganz Besonderes.

Eine Parade von fünfzehn Kindern bahnte sich ihren Weg zu ihm hindurch, angefangen von Erstklässlern und höher. Die meisten von ihnen unterhielten sich mit Freunden und umarmten sich zur Verabschiedung. Als sie ihn erreichten, begrüßten sie ihn auf ihre Weise. Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs bestanden darauf ihn in der Öffentlichkeit zu umarmen (die Hufflepuffs eher schüchtern, die Gryffindors rannten geradewegs auf ihn zu). Nur widerwillig ließ er es über sich ergehen, aber er ging sicher, dass sie seinen Unmut und Missfallen mitbekamen. Sie wussten es besser, als ihn ernst zu nehmen. Die Ravenclaws schüttelten seine Hand und die Slytherins hielten einen respektvollen Abstand ein und nickten höflich.

Ernsthaft war das denn so schwer?

Die Slytherins waren den anderen zahlenmäßig überlegen. Doch trotz allem, was er seiner Frau sagte, war Severus froh etwas Abwechslung drin zu haben. Sie waren jetzt wahrhaftig ihre eigenen Menschen und nicht mehr ihre Eltern. Keiner von ihnen trug mehr den alten Familiennamen. Ihre Zukunft war jetzt nicht mehr in Stein gemeißelt. Noch nicht.

Die Dinge liefen relativ gut in Hogwarts. Mit Luna und Neville und Poppy in der Belegschaft hatten sie immer jemanden auf ihrer Seite. Vielen war es gelungen trotz ihrer Geschichte das Radar zu unterfliegen, auch wenn einige nicht allen Schikanen aus dem Weg gehen konnten. Aber die Probleme waren schnell gelöst, genau wie bei jedem anderen Kind. Mindestens einmal im Jahr musste er zu Minerva, weil irgendeiner von ihnen in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Obwohl er nicht mehr ihr offizieller Vormund war, betrachtete Minerva ihn aus Respekt heraus allerdings als den ihren. Slughorn war weiterhin der Hauslehrer, der sich am wenigsten für sie einsetzte, was Severus unglaublich enttäuschte, ihn aber auch nicht sonderlich überraschte, also verstrickten sich seine Slytherins tendenziell in die meisten Schwierigkeiten. Aber bisher wurde keiner mehr von ihnen vertrieben.

Man konnte nur abwarten.

Akademisch schafften sie zumindest ihre Klassen, selbst wenn keiner von ihnen besonders hervorstach oder sich im oberen Feld befand. Er würde niemals einen Vertrauensschüler oder eine Schülersprecherin oder einen Schulsprecher haben, bis auf eine Ausnahme. Keine Quidditch-Kapitäne oder Teammitglieder. Aber die meisten von ihnen würden ihre ZAGs bekommen, was genug sein würde, um ihnen einen Platz in der Zauberwelt zu verschaffen. Sie hätten dann einige Möglichkeiten. Nicht alle würden ihre UTZes ablegen können, aber die ZAGs gaben ihnen genug Möglichkeiten. Sie hatten Freunde. Es war gut genug. Severus hatte sich vor Langem dazu entschlossen, Poppys verjährten Rat „gut genug" zu akzeptieren. Er würde nie aufhören die Perfektion anzustreben, aber jetzt würde er sich auch mit Weniger zufriedengeben. Er hatte gelernt die beste Anstrengung zu honorieren, als sich auf die Mängel zu konzentrieren. Sie waren so unglaublich weit gekommen. Wie könnte er denn da überhaupt enttäuscht sein?

Die Hexe, die ihn begleitet hatte, lächelte und hieß alle willkommen.

Es war nicht nur die Zufriedenheit alle Kinder auf einmal von Hogwarts wieder im Grimmauldplatz zu sehen. Es war ganz besonders ein Kind von Hogwarts, auf dessen Wiedersehen er wartete.

Dieses besagte Kind (ernsthaft, er war ein Mann) erschien in der jetzt ausgedünnten Menge. Er war groß mit sandblonden Haaren und grauen Augen. Er war dünn, aber gesund und er lief mit derselben Selbstsicherheit wie sein später Vater. Er lächelte mit der Wärme seiner Mutter. Hand in Hand lief er neben einem hübschen Mädchen mit langen, lockigen roten Haaren, welchen ihn mit absoluter Anbetung anblickte. Seine Hand fuhr zu der Hüfte des Mädchens und wenn er dachte, niemand würde hinsehen – oder es kümmerte ihn nicht, wenn ihn jemand sah – küsste er sie. Gryffindors schienen es generell immer egal zu sein, wenn sie beobachtet wurden.

Leopold Clairemont. Siebtklässler. Er hatte Hogwarts abgeschlossen und seine UTZe bestanden. Der erste seiner Schützlinge, der es geschafft hatte.

Leopold bemerkte sie und führte seine Freundin durch die Menge. Zuerst ging er zu Severus' Begleiterin, seine Schwester Brigita, und umarmte sie herzig. Brigita stachen Tränen in ihre Augen, als sie ihren Bruder an sich heranzog. Severus konnte sie immer wieder und wieder flüstern hören: „Ich bin so stolz auf dich." Brigitas Verlobungsring funkelte in dem Sonnenlicht, als sie die Umarmung ihres Bruders erwiderte. Leopold stellte seine Freundin seiner älteren Schwester vor und als sich Ermengarde zu ihnen gesellte, um ihnen alles über ihre ZAGs zu erzählen, glitzerte stolz ihr Vertrauensschülerinnenabzeichen auf ihrer Brust. Severus wurde von einer Welle des Stolzes erfasst. Die Rosiers hatten es wahrhaftig geschafft. Alle drei von ihnen. Er hätte nie gedacht, er würde diesen Tag noch einmal erleben.

Nachdem er sich von seinen Geschwistern gelöst hatte, ging Leopold zu Severus hinüber. Die zwei Männer standen sich jetzt auf Augenhöhe einfach nur gegenüber und sahen sich sehr lange an.

„Nicht hier", warnte Severus ihn leise.

Leopold scheiterte und zog den älteren Mann in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich kann einfach nicht anders", flüsterte Leopold.

Vermutlich zum einzigen Mal überhaupt erwiderte Severus eine Umarmung in der Öffentlichkeit.

Er war einfach so verdammt stolz auf diesen Jungen.

„Gut gemacht", sagte er schroff, kämpfte mit all seiner Selbstkontrolle nicht von seinen Gefühlen in der Öffentlichkeit übermannt zu werden. „Gut gemacht."

Leopold drückte ihn. „Danke", flüsterte er. Er versuchte, sehr viele Dinge in dieses eine Wort zu stecken. Severus verstand ihn.

Er räusperte sich und zählte stumm alle seine Kinder. Sechszehn an der Zahl. Nein, warte, siebzehn. Das Mädchen, Leopolds Freundin, war noch immer bei ihnen. Sie würde sie heute nicht begleiten, aber Severus vermutete, er würde in den kommenden Monaten noch einiges mehr von ihr zu sehen bekommen.

Merlin alleine wusste, er hatte durch Hermine, der Leopold seit sieben Jahren wöchentlich schrieb, genug von ihr gehört: Clara dies und Clara das. Er wollte dem Jungen mehr Zeit mit ihr geben, aber die Jüngeren mussten jetzt nach Hause. Die Potters, Luna und Longbottom waren bereits dort, um sie zu begrüßen. Die Mädchen waren auch bereits eingetroffen. Brigita hatte auch Malfoy eingeladen, doch ob er wirklich zu einer so großen Versammlung kommen würde, das war noch ungewiss. Irgendwie hoffte Severus, er würde vorbeischauen. Xavier Yaxley würde heute Abend auch vorbeikommen, genau wie ein paar anderen der älteren Jungen. Selbst Weasley mit seiner Frau wurden erwartet; jetzt wo ihnen beide der _Tropfende Kessel _gehörte, brachten sie manchmal zu solchen Versammlungen etwas Essen mit. Aber heute war das nicht der Fall. Heute hatte sich Molly Weasley bereit erklärt für alle zu kochen.

Er würde sie nicht länger warten lassen.

Und wenn ein früheres Verschwinden bedeutete, dass Severus sie nach den Monaten der Ruhe endlich wieder alle zu Hause hatte, war es… nun… einfach noch viel besser.

Über ihren Köpfen hinweg sah er einen blauhaarigen Jungen, der mit seiner Großmutter Arm in Arm den Bahnsteig entlangging. Kurz trafen sich Severus' und Andromedas Blicke und sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und leichtes Nicken. Teddy Lupin war mit vielen der Kinder befreundet geblieben, besonders seinen Hauskameraden in Hufflepuff. Das hatte Andromedas Sicht der Kinder gegenüber etwas verändert.

„Alle da?", fragte er. Nach einer Welle der nickenden Köpfe (und einem Abschiedskuss zwischen Leopold und seiner Freundin), nickte er schließlich auch. Margaret Macnair, schon immer die Anhänglichste unter ihnen, wählte diesen Moment, um zu Severus' Seite zu fliegen und sich unter seinen Arm zu quetschen. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass genug Kinder um ihn herumstanden, um ihn von der Menge abzuschirmen, zog er sie noch ein Stückchen näher an sich heran. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen einfach am sichersten. Er hoffte, das würde sich niemals ändern.

Er führte sie und die anderen von dem Bahnsteig.

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen."

* * *

_~Nox~_

* * *

_Der Skorpion und der Frosch ist eine richtige Fabel. Die Moral der Geschichte: Wir können nicht ändern, wer wir sind. In dieser Geschichte war es mein Ziel, nicht die Natur unserer Hauptcharakteren zu verändern, sondern sie wachsen zu lassen, während sie sich noch immer treu blieben. Ich hoffe, ich habe es geschafft. _

_Manch haben sich im letzten Kapitel vielleicht gewundert, weil Snape und Harry sich dort duzen… aber Mensch, ich dachte, es sei an der Zeit, dass Harry zumindest das verdient hat. Und im Epilog vergehen wieder ein paar Jahre, also wollte ich ihn nicht noch länger leiden lassen. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden hat sich grundlegend verändert und deshalb mein Entschluss. Luna hingegen ist das ein ganz anderes Thema, diese Beziehung ist einfach nur… bizarr… die beiden verstehen das schon irgendwie und Luna ist Severus da auch nicht böse. Sie hat ihn so oder so schon durchschaut und drängt ihn nicht aus seiner Wohlfühlzone, da reicht Harry vollkommen aus. _

_An dieser Stelle noch ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine Beta Fiore! Vielen, vielen Dank für deine immense Geduld und ich habe unsere Diskussionen genossen. Du hast mir wirklich das Leben gerettet. Dann ein genauso großes Danke an all die lieben Seelen dort draußen, die ein Feedback hinterlassen oder die diese FF still genossen haben. Sofern die Autorin es geschafft hat, dass sich nur einer über dieses Thema Gedanken macht, denke ich, hat sie sehr viel erreicht. Leider, so hat sie selbst gesagt, basieren die Tatsachen der Mädchen leider auf Fakten: _

_„Ich hatte niemals vorgehabt den ‚Moralapostel' bei diesem Thema zu spielen. Dieses Geschichte wurde nur zum Vergnügen und der Unterhaltung willens geschrieben. Zu allererst hatte ich gehofft, euch zu unterhalten und vielleicht auch, den ein oder anderen zum Nachdenken anzuregen. Ich weiß, viele von euch waren von dem Schicksal der Mädchen im Bordell tief berührt. Leider basiert dieser Teil der Geschichte leider auf Fakten. Ich habe die Dynamik aus dem Buch ‚Disposable People' von Kevin Bales, in dem das Thema der modernen Sexsklaverei in Thailand angesprochen wird. Nur sehr wenig davon war ausgedacht. In der echten Welt gibt heute noch Mädchen in derselben Position und man kann ihnen helfen, indem das Thema bewusster wahrgenommen wird und die helfenden Organisationen die Hilfe bekommen, um die Mädchen dort aus diesem Leben zu befreien."_

_Und dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Bei mir hat sie es geschafft. Es ist wahrlich ein Thema, über welches ich mir zuvor noch nie irgendwelche Gedanken gemacht habe. Mir ist nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Kinder der Todesser in der Regel genauso unschuldig sind, wie alle anderen Kinder auch. Schande, ehrlich. Von daher kann auch ich mich nur an dieser Stelle zutiefst verneigen. Vielen, vielen Dank!_


End file.
